Amaguq 'Wolf'
by ellie82
Summary: A new pack of shape shifters come to La Push after hearing rumours of Werewolves- What happens when three packs meet and Leah gets in the middle. Set seven years after breaking dawn. Will there be a happy ending for our favourite wolves and some new ones.
1. Sunset

**INTRODUCTION**

Let me take you in to a world, where men (and one woman) turn into wolves. A world, where there are no coincidences and only fate.

It's seven years since the 'almost war' and the rumours of giant wolves are increasing.

A new pack of shape shifters come to La Push to investigate and find more than they bargained for.

What will happen when the three packs meet and Leah gets in the middle?

How will the packs work together against an unknown foe?

Who will they fight for when they must choose only one path?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - SUNSET**

Cris's POV

As I looked out across the icy Arctic Ocean, I couldn't help but wonder if the stories were true and what they would mean for us.

It was such a long time ago that the rumours started. My brother had been running the Alaskan border, when he first overheard some loggers talking about a large russet wolf loose in the forests. Initially, we put the report down to Chinese whispers; someone had no doubt seen an overgrown animal and the tale had been exaggerated from there. Unfortunately, over the years the strange sightings had grown, in particular around the Canada and Washington State area. Our interest was finally peaked when we realised the stories were getting closer to home.

There were several paths I had to choose between. It was an interesting idea that there might be creatures other than vampires and skin walkers; after all, why should we be the only ones?

However, I discarded the thought. My biggest priority right now was to keep an open mind and find out if there was any threat. If '_they'_ existed, who's to say they would be peaceful? Furthermore, if we decided to approach them, we could be unknowingly signing our own death warrants.

My mind came back to the present as my eyes absorbed the impending dusk. My heart could never get enough of the warming sun. When you spend most of the year under cloud, and two months of the year between polar-night and twilight, you learn to appreciate its true beauty and meaning. It was a burning light that drew me in because it never faltered and was the one certainty in my life. I could always trust that the sun would rise and the sun would set.

If Corey were here, he'd be telling me to quit whingeing already; I tended to moan about the weather a lot. There had even been times growing up that I imagined escaping this place, but they were long gone. I now felt the same way my parents did - it was our heritage. I was also proud to be among a select group of people that could live within the Arctic Circle. It was a beautiful and deadly environment, and I knew I was lucky enough to experience a life that very few others could even imagine.

I pulled my thick coat tight around me, lifting the fur hood over my head. I didn't really need it, but it was habit and for appearances sake. If a normal person walked around without their snow gear on, they wouldn't stand a chance. I tasted the air using my heightened senses; the temperature was currently around -17°c and it was an average day. I chuckled; I couldn't wait for summer - on a hot day in July, we'd maybe get up to 8°c.

The sun had finally sunk low behind the horizon, which meant I was due back. I turned and walked along the coast, taking in the snowy beach. As I reached the city limits, I was pleased to see that the festivities were continuing. The Spring Whaling Festival was coming to an end, but the streets were still busy, and the pack's absence wouldn't be noticed. I turned right along the outskirts and smirked as I passed a sign reading, '_Warning: Polar Bears!'_

Finally, I came to my usual spot - a huge boulder, which was set several meters back from the unpaved road. It was the best cover for phasing and a secure place to hide my bulky clothes. I surveyed the barren landscape; there were no trees this far north. The vegetation consisted of only mosses and lichens and nothing grew higher than a few feet; we had to be vigilant at all times to avoid being seen.

Once I was happy my clothes were safe, my body hummed in delight and shifted shape. My senses went into overdrive and automatically pushed me forward to our meeting place at Avak Crater. It was the most suitable place for us to gather because the crater sunk low into what was an otherwise flat surface.

On my arrival, I was pleased to see the pack waiting for me in human form. They were minimally clad, and I guessed they too left the larger parts of their clothes behind. Taking me as the signal, they threw off their trousers and phased - our seven minds became one…

We started by showing each other our memories of the day and making the usual jokes and greetings. Once this passed, Corey's mind spoke out the loudest and addressed me. As my beta and brother it was to be expected, and he called out to me using my other name. _"Suka, have you made a decision?"_

"_Yes I have." E_veryone's thoughts were patient, so I continued. _"I know there's mixed feelings on this, but we have a responsibility. If there are werewolves, then we need to deal with them. Imagine the danger they could pose, let alone the attention they could draw to our world."_

Lee then voiced his concern. "_What if there's nothing there, and it's just idle gossip? You're asking us to leave our lands unguarded, based on some rumours!"_

I looked at them one by one, taking in their different animal forms. _"I know what I'm asking, but there's been no danger in Barrow for years. I won't command any of you to follow me, but I can't personally sit here when there's any chance of exposure or human life at risk. It's not why we're like this!"_

"_If there's ANY chance of a fight, I'm in! You're not having all the fun without me."_ It was pleasing to hear Shay's thoughts. I had been hoping I could count on him.

"_Me too brother." _Corey nudged me with his shoulder; it felt good to have support.

At this point, Dylan and Alex started chasing each other's tails and letting out low excited yips. Their minds were shouting at me in unison, _"We're in!" _

Jaden was mentally frowning. _"Ok look, I also don't think we should abandon the area completely. On the other hand, I don't trust you guys to go alone either. So how about this: Lee and the twins stay to patrol while I come with you? It's no good sending just you three; what's brawn without some brain?"_

Dylan and Alex immediately looked appalled and froze.

Lee was plain horrified. _"In other words - I'm babysitting!"_

Oh God, why was no one ever tactful?

Dylan and Alex were already arguing with Jaden, while Lee looked put out. However, Jaden had a point; it would make sense to leave eyes and ears behind. Plus, none of them were fighters and the twins were easily over excitable. We had to play to our strengths.

Suddenly, Corey entered my mind; his thought was laced with amusement. _"Please stop them before someone loses a limb."_

I looked up to see the twins trying to nip at Jaden and immediately started to laugh out loud. It came out as a gargling noise, but in my head it rang clear. If the scene was being documented for National Geographic, then it would definitely win awards and a spot on You Tube:

Two arctic foxes were prancing and snapping at the air, trying to bite the feet of a snowy owl. The owl was clearly taunting them and hovered mere inches above their heads.

A polar bear was in the middle of the commotion, trying to catch the little nippers, but they were too nimble and stayed out of his grasp.

Turning to the left, an arctic hare lay flat to the ground; it was only visible due to a shaking motion. Like me he was laughing. Zooming further back from the scene stood my brother and I- two snow white wolves, just watching on.

As if to the emphasise the weirdness of the situation, all of us were extremely overgrown and if you looked close enough, our eyes were still human.

It was then that Shay finally managed to pin Dylan and Alex under a paw each. They began squirming and clawing at his heavily padded feet.

When he didn't release them Dylan directed his anger at him. _"I don't know why you're going! You're hardly stealthy! Everyone knows it was YOU who started off the yeti rumours again!"_

"_You weren't even phased at the time either!" _Alex's thought stabbed at Shay, trying to get a rise from him.

I knew it was time to interrupt before Shay lost it. Skin walker or not, you don't piss off a polar bear. _"ENOUGH... If you two don't want to be treated like cubs, then knock it off." _

My mind turned to Shay. _"Really? Pinning them? They were hardly going to catch Jaden!"_

Once they had calmed down enough to remember their place, they settled and waited for me to conclude the meeting. _"I agree with Jaden - three stay and four go." _Lee went to interrupt, but I cut him off. _"It's not up for debate any more. That's the plan and we leave tomorrow morning at six. Now let's all go home."_

_

* * *

_

**AN**

Big thanks to my beta imadoodlenoodle!

Please review!


	2. Meet The Pack

AN

I do not own twilight or any of the characters, they belong to S. Meyer - the only thing I have is the Barrow Skin Walkers! Reviews welcome! This is my first fan-fic, and there are so many other fabulous writers on here, that I'm already nervous! Please bear with me; I've tried to put a lot of detail in to get you to know the characters, and I'm going on instinct! I did actually look up Barrow, and have tried to be as accurate as possible about the place, area and animals that live there. Our favourite wolves will turn up in a few chapters, and we'll also have some different POV's!

* * *

Cris's POV

Corey, Shay and I left together, racing to the border of Barrow. I beat them easily and veered off to gather my clothes and change back. The temperature had dropped further, but it was only a short walk to the house we shared, and my body temperature kept me nice and toasty.

It had been an easy decision for the three of us to get a place together. It was too hard living at home because our whereabouts were often unexplained and attracted unwanted attention. Our families had been happy for us to leave though; I was the responsible one, and they trusted me to keep an eye on the others. That was five years ago and Shay and Corey were now 23, while I was 25.

Jaden was the next in line at 21 and still lived at home. He planned to join us, but we needed to find a bigger place. He was also Shay's cousin, which is why he interfered with Dylan and Alex earlier.

Lee, although the same age as Jaden, had no desire to fly the nest yet. He stayed with his grand-parents who were the only living tribal elders; they understood everything and had guided us when the transformations first happened. Lee was lucky; he didn't have to bare the weight of living a double life. Most of us, had in the end, pushed our families away to ensure their protection and ignorance. It was a horrible thing to break away from the people we loved, but it meant we could do our job. We still saw them, just not often.

I was pleased Lee was staying put. In some ways, all of us living together made sense, but it could raise some questions in the community. Seven men living together, just isn't the way things are done.

Finally, there was Dylan and Alex, who really were the youngsters to us at 19. They still lived with their mother. She was a hard working woman, who raised her sons alone, and they often found it hard to find valid reasons to leave for patrol.

We always made the most of things though and we managed because it was important to us. Although being skin walkers meant we missed out on a normal life, we were proud of our abilities and duty. As compensation, we had a bond that rivalled all others. I had never dreamed I'd have more brothers than just Corey. Family was important to me, so I was delighted that even though I had lost some I also gained some.

I finally reached our run-down shack, 'our work in progress'; it was home to me and the source of our income. The seven of us, needing money, had learnt a trade. As a result, our backyard was now transformed into a carpenters work shop. It was slow to bring in money; however, being so far out of civilisation, there was a short selection of labourers, so we were able to build our business gradually. It just about paid the bills.

As I stalked in the front door, I debated whether to grab some food. I was too tired to eat, so instead decided to get something in the morning. I saw Shay glance at me with concern; in his eyes, missing a meal was unforgivable. Ignoring him, I made it to my room and threw my coat on the floor. I crashed on to my single bed fully dressed.

For a few minutes, I stared at the white ceiling, but soon my eyelids became heavy and drooped. I must have just dropped off, when my hearing picked up Corey. I was so familiar with everything, that I recognised the sound of springs as he lay down on his bed opposite me. He must have heard my breathing change.

"Is it bad that I'm excited?" he whispered.

I thought back to when it all started seven years ago. Local hunters were disappearing, but there were too many reports to be animal attacks. The missing files just kept piling up. I hadn't paid much attention to it back then, but one night I heard a muffled shout out the back of my house.

The pain that had shot through me at that moment was unbearable. I was terrified that I was having a heart attack or something; my heart was beating so hard that I thought it would break out of my chest. After a few seconds, the feelings intensified and I had welcomed the idea of death. I wanted to be numb. I realised my body was convulsing and the heat I gave off was intense. I admit that I cried for my mother, but I was alone and the worst of it was yet to come. I wanted to vomit, as I felt and heard every bone in me crack. Everything was moving within me. I dropped to the floor thrashing and for the briefest moment finally felt the numbness; I think that it was at this point that my spine shifted because my back had been the last part of it. After it was over, I realised that the whole thing had happened in less than a minute.

I lay panting on the floor and was amazed at how quickly I regained my grip on reality; that was when I smelt it, a sweet sickly smell that caused my instincts to take over. I flew out of the house and chased down the back alley, swifter than I thought possible. I didn't understand the scene; there was a red-eyed woman crouched next to a crumpled shape. It dawned on me that it was a person on the floor and I considered at first that she was checking their breathing. Her head was so close to the body that it wasn't until my eyes saw the red trickling down their neck that I realised her mouth was actually attached to an old man.

There was no further delay and the woman was so into her sadistic kill that she didn't notice me. Without realising it, I had leaped and torn off her head. I did it without a second thought and the power that hit me was like nothing on earth; my mind became crazed. My head seemed to be screaming, but my body continued to tear the woman apart with what I found to be my teeth. Once I was done, I stepped back in shock and watched dumbstruck as the limbs started moving. It hit me that there was no blood coming from her wounds. I couldn't take it all in.

What had I done?

What was I?

Worse, what was she?

She wasn't dying; in fact, the body was trying to piece itself together!

It was then that I heard footsteps behind me. In a defensive frenzy, I turned and raised my hands, which were now claws. I scratched at the attacker too panicked to process anything, but to my horror I discovered that it was my brother. Corey fell to the ground immediately holding his cheek.

My stupid brother had of course heard the commotion out back, seen I wasn't home, and come looking for me. I had repaid his loyalty by attacking him. I was freaking out because I still didn't know what I was and so I tried to cry out to Corey. The noise that left my lips was as unnatural to me as my new hands were. I fell down next to him in shock; my animal form helpless to aid him. I tried to nuzzle his hand away. He only flinched and started to shake violently, as crimson liquid poured out from under his fingers; then he shifted! The memory of seeing my brother experience that pain was burnt into me forever, but by the time it had subsided I could finally understand myself. Staring back at me was the innocent brown eyes of my wolf brother. It was all set off, by what we soon learnt was a vampire.

At some point that night, we all came across that crawling body and changed. Corey and I were first, then Shay, Lee, Dylan and Alex together and finally Jaden. As soon as we realised we could hear each other, we worked as a team tearing the vampire apart. It wasn't until Jaden joined us, that he suggested burning it in his dad's bonfire, which worked. The victim had sadly been dead minutes after my arrival, and we panicked. We were still disorientated from phasing and scared, so we stayed together and ran to the crater to hide. We sat for hours, as one by one we talked each other down and phased back. We felt incredibly guilty for leaving the body behind, but had been unable to do anything more for the victim.

The death was reported in the local paper as a murder. The whole city went into panic; along with the other missing people reports, they worried there might be a serial killer on the loose. Fortunately, that was the last death of that kind around here. It's now become an old story whispered to children and gossiped around fires. In fact, local legend now reports that it was likely to be the work of the Seattle Gang. They were a deadly group, who had caused numerous deaths some years before in North America. We of course knew the truth, but it kept suspicion away from us for which we were grateful. Our biggest fear had been that the murder was on mine and Corey's door step.

Following this traumatic night, it didn't take Lee's grandparents long to figure out what had happened. From the minute we phased, our body temperature rose, we became ravenous, and our eating increased tenfold. Our bodies became instantly more toned and we grew into manhood in what felt like overnight. Dylan and Alex stood out the most due to their age. We also kept disappearing, to meet and adjust to our new bodies. As you can imagine, there were many more symptoms that weren't hard to miss if you knew what you were looking for. Finally they managed to pin down Lee and get us all together.

A meeting was held. The Elders explained our ancestry in detail and told the tale of the skin walkers. We learnt that we were protectors of our people from the supernatural and that our genes had been passed down through generations. Finally, as was tradition, we were renamed in Inupiat (our native language) and learnt that we took on the shape of our spirit guides:

I, Cris, was a wolf. My coat was as white as the purest snow and my eyes were a bright blue. I was the tallest, but not the biggest animal; Shay held that title. Being the oldest and first to phase, I assumed the alpha role. As my body grew and aged, I became strong. My skill was my speed, so I was named Suka, which means 'Fast'.

Corey also took the form of a wolf and the position of beta. He was leaner than me and was white with chocolate eyes. His only other distinguishing feature was the black lines across his face. I would never forgive myself for the damage I did to him that night. The accident happened before he phased and the cuts didn't heal or regenerate as they would now. As a result, he was scarred across his face because of me. Nevertheless, he surprised me. While I was ashamed, he was proud to wear the marks like battle wounds and so he was given the name Tupit, for 'Tattoo lines on face'.

Shay, a monstrous polar bear, had always been huge and his phasing had only made him mightier. His paws were gigantic and he could crush the largest boulder without flinching. His size meant he consumed food at a rate of knots, but it never slowed him down. Shay could be just as fast as Tupit over short distances. I admit, I thought a lot of him; he wasn't the sharpest in our group but his loyalty and strength were unyielding. For his simplicity, he was called Nanuq, literally 'Polar Bear'.

Lee took the form of an arctic hare. Hardly fearsome, but his hearing and speed made me look like a snail. He was our best scout. His fur would change colour from brown in the summer to white in the winter, but his ears were tipped with black all year round. He was named Miki, meaning 'Little'. Lee was also the only non predatory member of the group and as if to affirm this, his nature was also the most placid.

The twins on the other hand were a nightmare because they couldn't take anything seriously. In truth, however, I didn't want them to. I felt like they shouldn't have to lose all their innocence; they were barely twelve when they first phased. Dylan was the older by 30 minutes, but Alex had taken a bit more persuasion to come out. Since we had known them, we quickly learnt the physical differences between them. Even though they were identical twins, in my mind, their voices and thoughts were individual.

As arctic foxes, they were well-suited. They were mischievous tricksters, but they could hear things beneath the snow and were good trackers. Don't get me wrong, they had sharp teeth; however, an annoyed Jack Russell isn't exactly terrifying, but it can still hurt and they don't let go. So, Dylan is called Siku, meaning 'Ice' because he's slippery and Alex is called Pakak, the translation being 'the one that gets into everything'. That pretty much sums up their characters, but we wouldn't be us without them, even when they acted like a liability.

Finally there was Jaden, the snowy owl; he was a magnificent bird. That sounds strange coming from a bloke, but as a bird of prey he was both deadly and majestic. He was extremely intelligent, had razor sharp talons, and grey and white feathers. Overall, Jaden was our strategist, with the obvious ability to fly. He was named Pukiq, which means 'smart'. There was always a joke to be had with Jaden. You see the translation of Barrow in my tongue is Ukpeagvik, which means, "the place where we hunt Snowy Owls." It's a somewhat inappropriate place for him to live.

In total, that was the seven of us. Different in shapes and sizes but all built for this landscape and environment. Like I said before, few humans can survive in this place and the same applied to animals. Fortunately, every element of our being was perfectly tuned to take advantage of the cold, snowy land.

Since that first night, we have only had one other encounter with vampires. They were a group in Denali National Park, who had proved to be 'vegetarians'. It was a chance meeting when we were getting to know the state better and pushing our boundaries out. The only reason it hadn't ended badly was because of our compassion. We don't enjoy killing so we were thankful that their eyes stopped us from making a big mistake. Unlike the blood red of the previous demon, they were honey brown. In the one second we had paused to take this in, they made their case. We agreed to let them go their way, providing they shed no blood or caused any human deaths. In exchange, we also agreed to keep each other's identities secret.

I came back to reality and sighed, thinking of how the years had passed, "No Corey, it's to be expected. We haven't had a real task for a long time. Even I get itchy feet."

"Well here's to hoping for some fun then. Night Suka." Corey yawned and turned his back to me.

"Night Tupit." With that I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. A Tale Of Two Alpha's

Cris's POV

When morning came, I awoke refreshed. I stretched my body out in bed and my muscles came to life. After checking the clock, I saw that we had two hours left before we had to leave. Our small room was filled with the sound of Corey's sleeping breaths and my ears could make out the deep snores of Shay next door. I hated waking people that slept so contently, but we had to move.

My tummy grumbled and nudged me into action. I was definitely hungry now. Rolling out of bed, my hot feet touched the ice cold floor, and I flinched at the unwelcome jolt it caused. While sitting on the edge of the bed, I realised I was still dressed from last night. I looked over at Corey and saw that he was out for the count, but if I had to get up then so did he! I picked up my pillow and lobbed it at him.

He groaned and turned away from me. Pulling the blanket up over his head he muttered, "Go away Cris, it's too early!"

"No such luck little guy!" I stood and walked over to his side of the room. In one swift movement, I pulled the cover from him.

He squealed as the morning air hit his body and sat up alert. "Alright already, I'm up. Happy now?"

I left the room feeling rather pleased with myself, and by the time I had showered, Corey was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The smell had also raised Shay from his slumber, and he sat with the biggest plate of steak and eggs in front of him - he looked extremely pleased. Yes I know, steak in the morning is gross, but Shay was a huge carnivorous bear and bacon didn't really cut it. Corey handed me a plate as I walked to the table. I was happy with the lighter option, and settled for an English breakfast. My brother always was good in the kitchen; he was good at a lot of things when he could be bothered.

Once we had stuffed ourselves, the guys showered while I tidied up. Next, we packed a tiny amount of clothes and made our way to meet Jaden. We were glad to find, with the exception of some fisherman heading out to work, that the streets of Barrow were quiet. The morning air was clean and crisp, and my hot breath was visible on the breeze. To my side, Shay and Corey were shivering with anticipation.

When we finally arrived at the outskirts, it wasn't surprising that the whole pack was there. The twins and Lee seemed to be in a better mood, and we promised them if things progressed we'd call. It was sad saying our goodbyes because we didn't know what was going to happen and hated any time apart. Eventually, after some manly hugs and back patting, we stopped putting it off, checked that no one was watching and phased. We left our heavy coats behind with the boys, and they tied the remainder of our belongings in a small sack around our hind legs. It was a hindrance; normally we would store them in hidden spots, but it was an obvious necessity to have them on us where we were going.

The run south was expected to take a while. The rumours had centred around Washington State, and we, being the Inupiat (I suppose some would say Eskimos), lived in the most northern city in Alaska. This meant that to get to Washington State we would have to run through Alaska and along the coast of Canada. The terrain would be hard going, and no one had ever really scaled maps to wolf speed; it could take days for all we knew. Our route would also be lengthened to include a detour, as we had decided to stay clear of Denali.

I started to realise how good it felt to finally stretch our legs and run as a pack with a purpose. We didn't have much need for this back home. As the miles flew by underfoot, I felt our group mind combine; it was filled with laughter and giddiness from feeling so free. A part of me knew it was my wolf side taking over, and I happily let it loose. The constant beat of Jaden's wings above us set our tempo.

The journey itself was beautiful. As we ran further south the landscape started to change subtly. Soon green trees appeared and mountains surrounded us on the horizon. We finally reached the Canadian-American border where we decided to rest. Phasing into human form, we found some thick undergrowth in a forest and threw ourselves down, letting sleep consume us. When morning came, we debated the best way to move forward. We had to be careful now because a polar bear this far south would draw unwanted attention. It was bad enough with two white wolves, but at least Jaden wouldn't stand out.

To keep a low profile Shay agreed to stay in human form. In turn, we would run alongside him while tracking. It meant we would be slower, but it was the best option available. In the meantime, Jaden could fly ahead to keep an eye on our surroundings.

We had planned that our next stop would be the city of Seattle, and after much travelling we reached its suburbs. As soon as we arrived, we started to pick up some old leech scents. We were cautious and decided to stay away from the scent and bright lights, choosing to again sleep rough. I say we 'chose' to sleep rough, however there wasn't really a choice; motels weren't an option because spare cash wasn't a luxury we had. Anything we earned kept a roof over our head, and if we had money left over it was sent to our families.

The next morning, we slowly moved on from Seattle. It was natural for us to track the old Vamp trail, and after some time it lead us to a dreary town named Forks. We started to relax. While we didn't know the area, it felt safer for us to phase in this sunless place and the large acres of forests provided great cover. Once deep inside the trees, Shay was delighted to transform and join us. We then continued forward quietly following the scent into unknown territory.

Hours passed, and the woods seemed never ending. I couldn't help but get lost in the different browns and greens, and my thoughts gradually wandered. This place was as beautiful and surreal as home, where after twenty-five years the landscape and colours of the wilderness still amazed me.

I was brought back to the present by Jaden's thought's piercing the pack mind; anxiety clear as he spoke, _"Game time boys. Incoming. Two wolves. Some miles ahead."_

I felt Shay's excitement, and could imagine Jaden rolling his eyes at him. "_Shay, they look like Cris and Corey!"_

_"Not just wolves then?"_ my mind questioned.

_"For sure!"_ replied Jaden.

_"Well, at least we haven't wasted our time!"_ grinned Shay, showing a mouth full of ivory teeth.

_"And it's daylight. There's no moon; they're not werewolves,"_ Jaden threw in.

_"Well then, looks like we might not be the only skin walkers."_ Corey, as always, sounded optimistic.

_"Damn it! So no fight?"_ Shay was disappointed.

I processed everything quickly. _"Let's just see what follows. Jaden, stay high and use your judgement. If things go sour you're to leave!"_

_"You mean if you die?"_ he thought sarcastically.

Ignoring him, I continued; _"You two stay here and watch my back; I'm going to phase and see if they'll talk."_

I could tell no one liked this plan, but I refused to dive in claws blazing. It was to our advantage to keep Jaden hidden. Besides, I didn't want to fight if they were like us. I took in my surroundings again and listened carefully. I could now hear the sound of heavy paws coming closer. The scent, brought with the drum of their feet, wasn't unappealing like vampires. It was similar to our own - maybe more woody?

Just then their pace slowed, and a huge black wolf and slightly smaller dark grey one came into view. They stopped some meters from us in an attack position, and a growl escaped from the grey one. Corey and I immediately became defensive, however Shay responded to the threat with a deafening snarl, which caused both wolves to glance at him and hesitate. The grey beast quickly resumed his aggressive stance, but surprisingly the black one retreated out of sight. Some seconds later, where the wolf had disappeared a man stepped out of the forest; he was half dressed in old cut off jeans, but his appearance otherwise was much like ours: dark skin, muscular, and he stood as tall as me. His hair was longer though, and his eyes looked tired. Despite all this, the man had the distinct air of authority, and I immediately knew I was dealing with an Alpha.

* * *

Sam's POV

Paul and I smelled something new coming towards us and it was our duty to find out what. We had set off expecting a routine patrol today, and were more than a little surprised by the new scent. Our land had been safe for years; all I knew was this wasn't a blood sucker. When we finally reached the clearing, 'unexpected' didn't come close. Fair enough, I could understand the wolf, but the bear? Come off it! I'd seen some things, but a polar bear in Washington? And who the hell was the guy?

Paul's thoughts were an incoherent angry babble, and he immediately started growling. His hackles had been up ever since the scent hit us downwind. In response, the bear let rip a terrible snarl.

Ok... so its teeth were definitely bigger; it made sure we got a good look at them, and its paws were massive!

_"Paul, shut up! Don't you dare start a fight ... I'm going to talk to them. If the rest of the pack joins, tell them to come."_

Paul wasn't happy I corrected him, but it wasn't my problem he had a hot head; it was just my responsibility to stop him being a pain in the arse. I slowly backed into the woods covering my back and phased. It was a risk, but they hadn't posed a threat so far, and I needed to communicate with the human one. Stepping back out it was easy to recognise the leader was the human.

"I'm Sam." I pointed at myself and paused a few feet away. I was debating the best way to get my point across. "I don't want to be rude, but you're on our land. What's your business?"

I sized up the man; he was like us in so many ways. It was easy to assume they were shape shifters, but friend or foe?

The stranger walked forward and held out his hand. "Cris," he said.

I shook it.

"And we are here because of you." He gave nothing more away, and was neither friendly nor aggressive.

Just then, an owl screeched three times. That was unusual; normally all animals avoided us, and it was also daytime. Both Cris and I looked up at the canopy meters above us, but there was nothing to be seen. When I turned back to look at the man, his face was sceptical.

He looked me in the eye as he spoke, "We aren't here to fight. We just want to talk some things through."

Then I heard it and realised why he looked doubtful; my pack was coming. I was alarmed that he knew before me. His ears had to be better than mine.

I glanced at him as his wolf and bear started to growl again. I raised my hands in a peaceful gesture, "They won't harm you. Just understand that we're wary of newcomers."

As I spoke, I was pleased to see that Jared, Collin and Brady had finally appeared. It was impossible to describe the reassurance I felt from just knowing my back was covered; it was one of my strongest wolf instincts.

In some ways it was luck that not everyone was phased. I still didn't like to involve the cubs and our numbers wouldn't have assured our visitors right now. Plus, I still wasn't sure what this was about, and I didn't want to fight if we could avoid it.

"I have no choice really. I have to believe you. We're clearly outnumbered." Cris was looking past me at the joining wolves and returned to his previous passive manner.

Diplomacy finally got the better of me. "I'd like to invite you back to my house. I can't let you leave just yet, but I'm willing to keep you as guests until we've talked further."

I knew it wasn't the wisest of plans, but I didn't like being in the open forest; there could be more of them. We also didn't know their purpose. At least my house was familiar, and far enough outside of La Push to keep the residents safe.

I turned to speak to my pack, "One of you go ahead and make my house safe." As an afterthought I added, "And find him!"

My mind went to Emily and my unborn child - I didn't want them in any danger. I saw Jared leave, no doubt to take her to Kim and to call Jake.

Satisfied, I motioned for the strangers to follow me and my pack fell around them in synch in case they tried to escape. As I led them to La Push, hundreds of questions ran through my mind.


	4. Sawdust And Kitchens

Cris's POV

I was frustrated, but couldn't let it show; I desperately wanted to speak with my pack. We were currently following Sam and were surrounded by his wolves. In my mind, I knew Shay would be bursting to start a scrap with the grey one because he took any kind of aggression personally. Corey, on the other hand, would be nervous for me in human form. I was just glad Jaden was still out of sight, and that I'd guessed what his calls meant earlier.

I was slightly comforted; I knew Jaden was logical enough to keep Shay calm. I also had no doubt that at least one of the twins would be listening in from home. If something did go wrong, there'd be some sort of back up, even if it was delayed. Saying all of this, I was glad my thoughts were my own right now since I was a tad nervous. At the end of the day, I was going purely by instinct. We'd never had much conflict in Barrow, and as an alpha, I was expected to conduct myself in a certain way. Let's just be honest, I was winging it.

I also had no idea how many skin walkers we were truly dealing with. A big surprise, considering I never really expected to find any. It was possible our group was bigger, but what if this wasn't all of them? There was also a 'him', and I had no idea who this could be. Is there anyone higher than an alpha? Perhaps a tribal leader?

I could at least understand Sam's motives. From what I had witnessed so far, I felt I could have respect for this man. He had control over his pack and made his intentions clear to us: they didn't trust outsiders, but he'd give us a chance to speak. By inviting us to his home, he was doing one of two things: either offering a piece of his trust as goodwill, (I was hopeful it was this option), or leading us to our deaths.

I mentally kicked myself; it was never my intention to meet this way. I hadn't even realised this was their territory because we were too caught up tracing the demon scent. Don't get me wrong, we all knew the risks we faced coming here; we had even agreed that if there was any threat, we would go down fighting. Death certainly didn't scare me, but I wanted it on my terms.

We'd been walking for a few miles now, and the forest was thinning. After a few minutes, we started to see the back yard of a small, but quaint, wooden house. It was painted blue, and there were window boxes full of bright spring flowers. Sam stopped us and looked at Corey and Shay. "If they can change now, they'll be able to come out in the open."

I could tell they were anxious. It was one thing, phasing naked in front of each other. Doing it in front of hostile strangers was something else.

Sensing the tension, Sam added, "My pack will phase once you have, you have my word."

Shay and Corey still hadn't moved and were watching me for confirmation.

"Change back." I nodded.

On my command, they began to phase and stood swiftly pulling on their shorts and t-shirts. Corey, like his animal form, was smaller than me in stature, but Shay was like a hairy rugby player on steroids. I saw one of the wolves closest to him step back. Satisfied, one by one, the other wolves changed. We were suddenly surrounded by five men.

Silently, we started moving again and came out of the woods. I could hear waves crashing in the distance and the familiar smell of sea salt hit my nose. In my head, I had an idea of where we were, but I still wanted to see our actual location. We quickly cut across the garden and were led up to the back porch. We came in through the back door, to a small kitchen; there was a large table in the centre, along with six seats. Sam gestured for us to sit and then pulled up the chair opposite. The remainder of his group filed in.

As soon as the door was shut, one of the young ones opened the fridge and passed some beers out to the others who quickly cracked them open. Sam proceeded to roll his eyes, waiting while they made themselves comfy. Some stood around the kitchen, others sat on the counters. There was a mix of expressions on the surrounding faces, from distrust, to excitement, to plain boredom. Some even looked like they could barely stay awake. I gave both of our packs their dues; despite the beers, they hadn't said anything yet, and left their alpha in control.

Sam cleared his throat. "So, I suppose we should start with, _who_ are you really Cris?"

"Like I said before, I'm Cris, but this is Corey and Shay." As I said this, they nodded their heads in Sam's direction. "We're here because of the growing rumours about giant wolves in Washington."

Sam raised his eyebrows at this. "Ok, I buy that. Let me rephrase, just so we're on the same page. _What_ are you?"

"I thought it was obvious," I smiled. "We're skin walkers...like you."

Sam looked stumped. "Skin walkers? If you mean shape shifters then yes, but your brothers have different forms? How is that? Is your form not fixed?"

Well that cleared up my question about them all being wolves. "No, we're given only one spirit guide; we take our shape from them. Our guides reflect animals of the tundra and ice from home." My response led to a dozen more questions on questions.

I answered everything as best as I could, and Sam gradually started to trust us. Bit by bit, everyone relaxed; eventually, Shay and Corey even joined in. We explained our heritage and the first night we changed. We didn't speak of the other guys' shapes, but confirmed there were seven of us. The wolves didn't question their whereabouts, assuming we were on our own.

Sam introduced his pack members and then asked what my form was. I said I took the same shape as my brother. In exchange, we learned that there were five fully fledged wolves and seven young ones. The young ones, also referred to as 'cubs', had phased due to an 'almost' war years ago. It was clear to me that it was complicated here. Sam didn't divulge any personal details, but their pack dynamics weren't simple like ours. It seemed they shared their land with vampires, much like those in Denali, and had some loyalty to them. At least it seemed that way, based on the battle they were willing to fight.

I became confused however, when we were told of the half-vampire, half-human child that they'd protected from the Volturi vampire mafia. It concerned me greatly that so many vampires had been to this place, and my skin crawled thinking about it. I couldn't begin to understand why they'd protect the vamps. They said there were connections they had to stand by, and yet, there was an air of awkwardness when they spoke of them.

During the discussion, we told them of our only other run in with vampires. I never said where, but they knew that I referred to Denali. It was explained that they were family of the Cullen's. Wow, vampires with family and surnames; that was really weird. By the time it started to get dark, we'd been talking for hours. Everyone had joined in and it was clear we weren't a threat to each other. Regardless of the heart to heart, I still made clear the purpose of our visit. It was to highlight the need to be more careful. Sightings equalled exposure, and it wasn't just their identity they were risking.

To my surprise, Sam agreed and admitted they'd been getting lax. They had lost focus since there had been no leeches for some time. He added that occasionally, the wolves ventured out of state for personal reasons which explained the sightings. I mentioned the source of the rumours was a russet wolf, but Sam only frowned at this remark, so I quickly dropped it.

Just then there was a loud knock on the front door; Jared went to answer it. I heard a low voice grumble something about getting a message. A few minutes later, a huge scruffy man, with long black hair entered the room. He was bigger than me and Sam, and looked incredibly irritated.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the three of us.

I guessed manners weren't his strong point.

Sam stood up, ignoring the pointing finger. "Guys, this is Jacob. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned him yet. He's not part of this pack, but I gave him a call earlier anyway."

So this was 'him.', I stood up and addressed the guy who was clearly not keen on being here. "Hi Jacob, I'm Cris and this is Shay and Corey."

"And?" he grunted.

Just then, the front door opened again. Another guy walked in; this one was lankier and had a huge grin on his face.

"What did I miss?" He took one look at Jacob and us, and then paused. "Aw man, you still being cranky?"

I began to wonder how many more would be joining us. The kitchen was packed, and everyone in such close vicinity was making me feel a bit feral.

"Hi, I'm Seth," the newcomer said. "Sorry about Jake over there! He's not normally quite as rude; he's just got some withdrawal symptoms at the ..."

Several people shouted as a glass flew past Seth's head and hit the wall. It all happened at super speed, but Seth's reactions were spot on as he ducked.

"Next time I'll aim!" Jacob hissed.

There were a few sniggers from Sam's pack, while we just looked on confused. As I said, their pack dynamics really weren't simple. I took in the sudden testosterone coming off Sam and Jacob. It clicked in to place again; Jacob's an alpha too! Just as my brain realised this, my body did. Corey saw my nails dig into the table as I started to shake. He knew I was trying not to phase. I rarely lost control, and I didn't want to, but in the animal world, alphas don't mix; now there were three in a very small space. It was instinct over head again, just like that first night. Thinking of that, I glanced at Corey's face. My lack of control was evident. The shaking ceased immediately, but as always the shame stayed; I was a pitiful alpha and brother. I realised the room was now watching me intently. Removing my nails from the table, I blushed; the wood that came loose was reduced to dust.

"When everyone is done wrecking the kitchen, can we get back to the situation?" Sam stated, frowning.

"What was that about?" Jacob questioned, glaring at me.

"Just a guess, but alphas seem to piss each other off automatically." Sam was clearly making a dig.

"Alphas? You mean him! He's even smaller than you. So what, you're like werewolves too?" Jacob was accusingly looking at the three of us.

God, this guy was totally obnoxious! I was hardly smaller than Sam; I was just glad my alpha mode was still subdued, or I'd have gone off again. I'd be quite happy to learn what we could and get back to our life; all this drama was too much. Everyone here had so much to say for themselves. It was such a contrast to us. We had been raised to listen and only say what we were sure of (Although, that didn't normally work out too well for Shay, so he usually kept his mouth shut). Acting like these Washington wolves was shameful and frowned upon by our elders. My eyes met Jacob's, and for one minute, I saw something other than arrogance. There was a flash of sadness that I couldn't begin to comprehend.

That one look made me decide to be amicable, but before I could do anything, Corey stood defensively in my place. "Right. Shall we start this again? Jacob, Seth, I'm Corey." He spoke, offering out his hand.

Jacob looked at it begrudgingly and then took it. Talk about mood swings! Seth followed his lead; his vibrant energy was obvious, even after the glass incident. Shay and I did the same, introducing ourselves and ignoring Jacob's bad attitude. Finally, Sam and the pack brought them up to date on the day's happenings. By the end of it all, Jacob seemed a little less angry, but that sadness began to crawl back into his eyes.

My thoughts began to drift to how Sam and Jacob spoke to each other. There was clearly no love lost between them, but as alphas, surely they should be respecting each other. We all should.

Just then I heard our owl screech outside, reminding me that we still hadn't brought up Jaden.


	5. Broken Pipes And Half A Kitchen

Cris's POV

"Don't be mad! I had to wait until now. I had to be sure we were safe," I pleaded, trying to explain myself.

All eyes were now on me and most were filled with anger. I could feel my brothers standing defensively on each side of me.

I continued, "You never asked who was where and we had to protect ourselves."

Sam eventually sighed, "I can't blame you. I'd do the same."

Jacob reluctantly nodded.

I slowly stood and, after no objections, walked to the back door and opened it. I quickly looked back around the kitchen. Several guys had also gotten down from the counters and were watching me curiously.

"If you step back, he'll come straight in and phase. I have to carry his clothes you see," I explained, gesturing to the second bag I had carried.

They all looked bemused, but stepped away from the centre of the room. I opened the door and used my keen eyes to search the trees. I could faintly make out a mottled shape in the topmost branches.

I called out, "Pukiq, come in."

I heard his wings as they began to beat. Gracefully, he lifted off his roosting spot and dived low, swooping only a few feet off ground and across the garden. His wing span was massive, but as he reached the porch he tucked them tight to his body and glided in through the door. Within several hops he'd stopped perfectly in the middle of the kitchen floor. Jaden emitted a small hoot and rotated his head blinking at all the people in the room. It was quite freaky - he could turn his neck 270° if he wanted.

Several laughs erupted, and Paul exclaimed, "What the hell is that? A giant budgie?"

Unfortunately, that was all the excuse Shay needed and he exploded, crushing the kitchen table. Automatically, Corey shoved Seth and I clear of the angry polar bear. I turned back just in time to see Paul also phase and break the kitchen sink.

Within seconds water was spewing out from the broken pipes; however, both shape shifters were oblivious to the damage and with an almighty crash they launched at each other trying to tear out chunks. It didn't take long for Shay to get Paul's head in his paws and he was quite ready to crush his skull.

"STOP!" It was an alpha command that both Sam and I shouted at the same time.

Everyone, except us, Jacob and Seth froze. Blood was seeping out from all over Paul, but his gashes were already healing. Shay was untouched; however, the kitchen definitely wasn't so lucky. I'd had enough - it had been a long day.

Gradually they shook the command off, and the newest voice in the room spoke, "I'm sorry about Shay. I'm Jaden his cousin."

The packs turned to look at him; he'd been forgotten in the commotion and was pulling his clothes straight. He was a dorky looking lad who was smaller than all of us. I couldn't even start to imagine what the twins and Lee would look like next to everyone.

A few sniggers came from around the room, but Jaden wasn't bothered. "Laugh it up boys and keep your overgrown paws on the ground. Just remember who's above your head! I may just drop you a little gift."

The laughter in the room turned to disgust. In response Seth joked, "Hey, I heard that's meant to be lucky!"

They may mock Jaden, but he was truly blessed. When he wanted, he shared his flights with us through his eyes. It was amazing, although we could never truly feel the exhilaration he got. The same went for the others at home. It was different here. While the wolves all shared the same form, it clearly didn't make them any happier. If anything there seemed to be more aggression. We at least had our different traits, strengths, and weaknesses.

Sam looked like he was going to kill or cry. "You idiots," he yelled. "Clean it up NOW! This blood! This mess! The table … Christ, that was a wedding present from Emily's parents! … The sink! … IDIOTS - the lot of you! … I don't care whose pack's to blame just sort it out!" He was almost pulling out his hair. "Jacob and Cris, come with me." He turned and looked at the packs, "God help you if you fight while we're outside!"

By the look of things, the last warning wouldn't be a problem to follow: Paul was limping and looking very bruised and embarrassed, Shay looked like a scolded puppy, and the others seemed totally unimpressed about having to clean up their mess.

I glanced back briefly at my three. They would be ok, I was sure. Reluctantly, I followed the two alphas out to the front of the house.

* * *

Sam's POV

The three of us sat on the front step of my house and took in the air. I was distressed about the kitchen, but my house had seen worse. I had still chosen to leave before I murdered Paul; the guy had been with me from the start, which was probably why I let him get away with so much shit.

I glanced up – God, Jake looked like crap. He hadn't shaved or cut his hair in what must be forever. Mine was getting long and was well overdue a trim, but Emily had a thing about it at the moment. His, on the other hand, was ridiculous.

"How are you Jake?" I asked softly.

He looked at me as if surprised by my question, or maybe my tone.

"We used to be friends. Don't seem so shocked." I was genuinely sad things were like this now.

"I'm fine," Jake grunted.

I felt sorry for him. "I know its hard being away from Nessie. I couldn't do it."

He knew I could relate to the whole imprint thing, and I elbowed him to prompt a further response. At that, Jake leant forward in a brace position and tugged at his hair. After a long pause he sighed and sat up again.

Looking straight ahead he said, "I thought I could do it. I knew they'd have to leave, but I didn't know my choice would be this hard."

Sometimes, when I wasn't seeing him as a jerk, I still saw Jake as a kid struggling with the world. He was part of my pack once and I felt the need to try and comfort him. It was awkward though because I couldn't decide how to convey it. I resorted to messing his hair roughly. "Don't beat yourself up. You tried to go against your heart. I admire your loyalty to your pack, but you're not doing anyone any good."

Ok, the head rubbing only got a sad look from him, but he spoke and that was the point.

"I know. Nessie's a mess; she calls crying for me so many times a day. My pack feels guilty for me staying and guilty for being happy about it because I'm hurting. Fuck, I sound like a girl, but the amount of emotions I have coming at me right now, let alone my own, does my head in … Poor Seth, I'm gonna accidentally throttle the kid if he gets anymore chipper." Jacob laughed half heartedly at his last sentence.

I felt Cris shuffling awkwardly next to me.

I glanced his way as he said, "Err, I'm going to leave you two to it and go back in."

Jacob was the one who spoke next. "No, stay. It'll do them some good to get to know each other without us to monitor. Besides, you're an alpha - surely you relate to all this stuff?"

It was nice to see Cris laugh; he'd been so blank today. "If your talking about dating, then not so much. Well, I mean yeah, before I phased, and even a bit of fun after, but never any commitment. It's too complicated. How do you honestly talk about yourself? Plus, the group mind thing and intimacy - that's way too weird!"

We all chuckled, but I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye. "We don't date either mate. We've just got ties."

"Well I haven't got time for that," Cris remarked.

"You might one day. You're an alpha, so it's likely and it's hell," Jacob said sadly. The laugh he shared mere seconds ago was gone already.

We sat there listening to the night again, but I couldn't help myself, "I think you should go Jake. You've got to leave your pack one day and you've a good beta to take over."

"You think they're ready?" Jacob questioned.

I was sure they were and Leah would make a fantastic leader. She may be petrifying, but I still knew her and she would be perfect for the job. She had already fought hard to prove she was as worthy as any man to be beta, so I could only be honest. "I think so … I'm thinking about it too you know. Well, not leaving, but stopping phasing. I want to grow old with my wife and child. It's been years since the 'almost' war. It's over and there's the new generation to focus on now."

In my head, I had planned that the younger wolves in my pack would step up while we all gradually retired to be with our imprints. I knew Paul and Jared felt every moment with their loves were precious, and they were. I didn't want to miss a second with my sweet, sweet, Emily, and wanted to make every moment of her life joyful. Besides, as much as a part of me loved still being linked with Leah (even if it was through Jake), it was time to let her go. I'd hurt her so much already, and it was selfish to want to be near her. I also knew that if she became alpha, she'd be forced to deal with me and my thoughts about my life; the same life, I still sometimes believed _we_ should have had together.

Cris coughed and was still looking agitated as he spoke, "I couldn't imagine leaving my pack, or quitting phasing. Is it even an option? I still don't get why you're saying all this in front of _me_. You barely know me."

His discomfort was so obvious, and Jacob replied, "Stop looking like that! The way I figure it, and no doubt Sam does as well, you'll know all this when we phase together… Alphas can mind link, but with the privilege of a filter system."

Cris looked gob smacked. "Wow, I think it's actually making less sense the longer I'm here."

This guy might actually be funny, even without realising it. I liked him; it was good to know we could have an alliance in the making. I wanted to keep it this way so it was time to lay down my cards. "Look, I hope Jake doesn't mind, but why don't you guys stick around a while? We could all learn from each other. Your perspective on our whole phasing is different, and we'd be happy to share our background and combat skills with you."

"As grateful as I am, we hadn't really planned things long term. We kind of came with no provisions. We'd planned to sleep and eat phased, but that's not going to be comfortable forever. Besides, we've already broken your kitchen and can't even afford to pay you back," Cris said, looking shamefaced.

I didn't get it. If it was the money, then it was no issue in La Push. Well at least, there was no money to be an issue in La Push.

"Well, I'm sure there are some odd jobs you can help out with in exchange for some meals. If you can stand the smell, I even know of a big empty house that's free. I'm sure Jake could make a few phone calls - they certainly wouldn't need any rent." As I explained my idea, I realised how perfectly it could work.

I was sure the Cullen's wouldn't mind some shape shifters in their home, especially if it was for the packs benefit. Plus, it was a huge place where we could all meet and still be hidden. I knew my pack wouldn't object if the blood suckers were out of town, plus it was already a second home to Jake's lot.

I almost wanted to high five myself; Oh me and my clever ideas! Unfortunately, it was then that I realised Emily was driving up the road towards me. Safe to say, my smug face died.


	6. The L Word

Jacob's POV

Sitting on the porch talking with Sam and Cris helped. Well, Cris didn't say much at all and was more like a spare part, but as alphas we needed to be on a one to one basis. Understanding was the key.

I felt like an emotional wreck and was fairly pissed off when Jared called me with the message from Sam. I hated being summoned, but it was important we aided each other. Unfortunately, right now I just wanted to be on my own, but instead there was more wolf crap to deal with. I'd been here a few hours now and still couldn't figure these new guys out. I saw that they were like us, but the different animal forms bugged me. For example, the owl - that guy actually got smaller when he phased. What was the point of that? There are also more of them back in Alaska and I couldn't help wonder what they looked like.

Putting that aside, it tickled me that they clearly didn't know about imprinting yet. Cris thought we were just talking about some girlfriends. Well, we'll leave that surprise for later on …

I felt my mind wander back to Nessie. She was fully grown now and beginning to realise what I meant to her, or so I hoped. It was just a shame that Bella had freaked out and suddenly decided to put distance between us. Her reasoning being that she didn't want her little girl to come of age feeling like her choices were set. I just couldn't wrap my head around it though; after all these years of Bella telling that me she didn't trust anyone else with Nessie's heart, she clearly had doubts.

In the end, Edward and I had talked about his irrational wife (not that he would ever call her that) and decided that, for a while, I'd give the family space to move and settle somewhere new.

The problem was that they had already stayed here longer than usual and all because of me and Nessie. As a compromise, it was agreed that I would join them in a year.

The Cullen's figured that with me out of the way it would give my girl some time to reach adulthood and make her own decisions. I admit, whenever we were together it was easy to get lost in our own world. Edward also assured me that our separation would be a short time in comparison to the eternity we would have, but I didn't care. A year may pass fast for a vampire, but not so much for a lonely imprinted wolf.

I was mentally and physically struggling from the distance already. I didn't think I'd make it that long before I broke and went begging for permission to be with her. Failing that, I could always try and steal her away. Nessie wouldn't fight me, but that overprotective bimbo aunt might… See all I can do is dream up stupid schemes!

My only sanity was my other reason for staying here. My pack - well mainly Leah. Seth, Embry and Quil were not such a worry to leave as they at least had things figured out.

The thing was, without the pressure and crowded minds of Sam's lot, we were a surprisingly solid unit. We weren't like the Brady Bunch or anything, but we were stable enough that I'd rather hear Embry's perverted thoughts than Paul's fucked up ones. At least Embry's didn't centre around my sister.

Seth, although I called him 'kid' had grown up. In fact, since the Cullen's left, I spent most my time at his house and actually took up their spare room. It was comforting, but I doubted it was the house and more the company of a certain Clearwater. I reflected back to Seth. It always amazed me that his charm and happy-go-lucky attitude hadn't been tarnished. It was a miracle. Even after he lost his parents and Charlie, the lad lived on with a passion for life. It rivaled any imprint which was probably why he still didn't have one - he didn't need one.

On the other hand, there was Quil, whose love and caring of all things Claire would never cease to dazzle me. He had been changed… (What's the word Bella used to say?) 'irrevocably' and was currently acting like the best brother that girl could have. He was also the only wolf who could really understand what it was like to have an imprint that didn't revolve around reproduction - well at least as I found with Nessie, not until they came of age. Even then, there was still no guarantee they would see us like that, but it was our job to mould ourselves to whatever they wanted.

Good old Embry was still himself. He hadn't imprinted either, but like me he had grown to have a soft spot for Leah. It was just a shame that the whole possibility of imprinting gave you paranoia. Problem being, if you haven't done it, you could hurt anyone you have a relationship with. Embry would never risk trying to date Leah. He couldn't risk hurting her like that, and I wasn't sure he could bare it if Leah did it to him. It was a stupid notion anyway; it wasn't like he'd have a chance with her anyway.

Sorry, that was harsh and I didn't really mean it. Embry was (is) great. Both he and Quil are still my best friends, but I'd kill anyone that hurt that girl again and I made sure he knew it. He just didn't know the full reason why. No one did.

Leah…she had come so far, but she still couldn't shine.

Don't get me wrong, she could still scare the shit out of me and would beat the hell out of us for no reason, but she wasn't always that person and she had scars I worried would never heal.

I used to believe Leah was a dramatic, self-absorbed bitch, wallowing in self pity. To be fair, she hasn't helped herself over the years. However, I now think that between the death of her parents, the pain Sam left, being the only female wolf and a 'genetic dead end' (her words not mine), she never had much of a chance. Most people would have stopped fighting life by now.

Let's face it, seven years ago I was still a teenage boy and was trying to deal with the world myself. If it wasn't for Nessie, losing Bella may have just killed me. I was older now and _hopefully_ more mature, but Leah had all of that to deal with without an imprint to save her. Regardless, she never stopped picking herself up. Whether it was for her parents or baby brother, Leah needed to live. That was when she became the hard faced girl we know, but at least she wasn't empty. Her anger was like a fire which burnt anyone who got too close for comfort, yet still kept her alive inside, and I was glad for that.

A part of me hated Sam for starting it all, but I was a hypocrite. Like him, I'd never be able to leave my imprint for long. I couldn't help it though, every time I saw Emily and her bump I felt sorry for Leah and for what she wished was hers. She was too good for him though. In fact she was too good for any of us.

God, 'Leah', even her name was beautiful. She was so strong and smart! Leah was independent and proud and despised our pity so we did our best to hide it. She herself hid the biggest heart. I think this was the main reason she acted like she did; it was protection. I never doubted it once though. All you had to do was see the way she cared for us (even when angry). She might give us hell, but we all knew she'd die for us without a second thought. Sadly, I don't think she's ever realised we would do the same for her.

I could feel myself smiling. Over the last few years, she'd started to let her guard down and have fun with us. It was then that we realised that she was funny, like really funny! I'd never met a woman who could hold her own like she did. It was just a shame she used her skills to put us in our place. I thought over all of her traits, I couldn't help it. Even after all these years, even when she acted like a bitch and drove me to distraction, she was our bitch and I loved her. If I had ever had a choice outside of imprinting, I would have chosen her and never looked back. Christ even part of Sam still loved her. She drew us in without even knowing.

Now don't go getting me wrong. My love for Nessie was absolute, just as Sam's was for Emily. We belonged to them, but Leah had found her own little place in my heart. Since the Cullen's left, she had even started to relax more and I felt closer to her if possible.

It all went back to the beginning, when she'd left Sam's pack and joined me. We were volatile together. She had only picked me as the lesser of two evils, but over time we started to relate. We both had broken hearts and knew what it was like to be second and forgotten. Gradually we built up a comradery that no one could have predicted. After this, it was an easy decision to make her my beta and I've never regretted it. Leah was loyal and even if she disagreed she would back me up. Despite all her feelings she had still been ready to go down fighting in the 'almost' war. In some respects, she would have given her life to let me and my imprint live happily ever after.

I remember back to the day I imprinted. Even though I was so absorbed in Nessie, I saw the disappointment in Leah's eyes. I knew in her mind I had abandoned her in the darkness. My heart was restored in a beat and I was falling in to the same pre-written destiny she had been left for. A destiny she believed she could never had. Leah thought we had an understanding and so she trusted me. I couldn't believe she had so little faith and just expected me to leave her. It didn't take long to decide that whatever happened with Ness, I would never let Leah fade away into that blackness. Someone needed to prove she could rely on more than her family.

Over the years, I had kept my word and in return I'd seen more of her soul than I thought possible. Her never ending sacrifice was breathtaking. For example, I knew she had come to like the Cullen's in her own way, but only because I asked her to try. In her heart, she struggled daily. She still blamed them for her phasing which in turn killed her father. Plus, Edward's whole mind reading thing really bugged her. She hated anyone in her head - the pack was bad enough. I also knew she only stayed in La Push and tolerated the pain for me and Seth. Without us, she would have probably disappeared and never been seen again.

I inhaled heavily; I missed her. She would have to come back soon seeing as a month had already passed. When Sam announced Emily was pregnant, he managed to top the day he announced their engagement, which was saying something. I could see it was too much for Leah. I made her come to the party only because I knew she didn't like special treatment and people would talk more if she wasn't there.

In the end, I couldn't look at her sorrowful eyes anymore and sent her, no, _ordered_ her, to visit my sister in Hawaii. So far, we'd received one postcard addressed 'To the Leech Pack!' with a simple 'Missing you!' written on the back. That was a week ago.

I was getting anxious and hoped if she missed us as much as I did her she'd be back soon. I needed her; Leah was my beta and my support. As much as she despised my imprint and my immediate acceptance of it years ago, she still stood by my side where she belonged. Leah was there for me repeatedly. She didn't sugar coat anything, but she was my rock. Besides, I needed to talk to her. I was leaving regardless of when and had decided she was going to take over the pack immediately. At least that way I could step back and let her get used to it.

I trusted her not to abuse the power and if it came down to it she had a compassion the others lacked. Besides, the boys respected her despite their half-hearted protests and I hoped taking the lead would give her a purpose. A few people like Paul and Brady had already got wind of my plan and had some shitty views about her stability, but I wasn't bothered. I didn't want anyone perfect running things - a leader shouldn't be like that. A leader should be passionate and aware of their own faults.

My main worry was how her relationship with Sam would affect the alpha link. This was another reason for arranging the Hawaii trip. I hoped she'd come back refreshed and would hear me out.

Finally, I needed to make sure she knew I wasn't abandoning her and that would be a hard conversation.

God, I could write a never ending book on that woman…


	7. Tempermental

Paul's POV

"What the hell is that? A giant budgie?"

The words slipped out of my mouth as I tried to figure out the pile of feathers in front of me. It was the most ridiculous thing I'd seen yet.

Who the hell was this guy supposed to protect?

The only thing the overgrown bird could scare was a rat thinking he might be lunch!

What the…

I couldn't phase quick enough. The Wookiee was already on top of me and trying to get hold of my jugular. It brought out the fight in me and immediately I kicked my legs into his gut. Luckily, it was enough to push my neck away from his jaws and get my paws on the ground. I felt my body slam into something hard, but it didn't register; I only had eyes for the bear. I wanted to finish what we'd started earlier!

I launched my body at him. I planned on taking him apart chunk by chunk just like we did with the vamps. Unfortunately, his size had made me under estimate his speed.

I felt it all happening in slow motion. As I jumped at him, his massive paws engulfed my head and I could feel my skull starting to yield.

I had never planned on dying in Sam's kitchen. I kind of hoped I'd go out years from now when my heart failed from too much sex with Rachel… What a way to die with that woman on top!

"STOP!"

It was Sam's voice and my mind fell blank.

I ceased to struggle and the pressure was released, letting me fall to the floor while I panted for air. I felt cold which was rare. As my body cried out to return to its human form, I could see a pool of red water surrounding me. Surprised, I looked at my healing wounds; when had I got so many cuts?

I glanced up at the room with my now human eyes. Corey and Seth were brushing themselves down, while Jared was desperately routing through Sam's laundry basket. Jacob in the meantime looked fairly smug and Cris was scowling at the mutant teddy. Sam's face looked thunderous!

I caught some clothes Jared threw at me and he did the same to Yogi. We quickly dressed.

A small voice in the room spoke out, "I'm sorry about Shay, I'm Jaden; his cousin."

So that was why the dork attacked me - talk about touchy. I sniggered and Collin and Brady followed suit.

"Laugh it up boys and keep your overgrown paws on the ground. Just remember who's above your head! I may just drop you a little gift!" Jaden responded.

That's foul, but Seth as always had to make a joke. "Hey, I heard that's meant to be lucky."

It was a shame that Sam wasn't laughing. "You idiots. Clean it up NOW! This blood! This mess! The table … Christ, that was a wedding present from Emily's parents! … The sink! … IDIOTS - the lot of you! … I don't care whose pack's to blame just sort it out! Jacob and Cris, come with me."

Sam went to exit the room, but before he did he challenged us, "God help you if you fight while we're outside!"

Ok, maybe the kitchen was a tad messy. I decided I couldn't blame him, but from the looks I was getting from the others, they may well have been blaming me. I limped across to the sink and surveyed the damage; it wasn't good.

Jared approached me. "Paul, this was way out of line, even for one of your stunts. You better sort it out!"

With that, Jared, Collin, Brady and Seth went into the lounge. I was left with the other pack, who were all looking bashful.

"Shall we?" I gestured, sweeping my arm across the trashed kitchen. I was hardly going to sort it out on my own.

They didn't argue and we all proceeded to make the best of a bad situation. By the time we were done, the pipes were shut off and we'd tidied the damage. Sam would no doubt get us to put in a new sink and I'd have to make Emily a new table, but for now we'd done our best.

I heard the door open and Sam's panicked voice carried through the house, "Emily, don't go in there. I'm begging you!"

"It's my kitchen Sam! I want to see what that moron's done to it now!" Emily had never sounded so angry. She was normally so timid.

"PAUL!" she bellowed.

Oh shit, how quickly could I get out the door?

I ducked as a plate came flying towards me and smashed against the wall.

"Hey! I just cleared the room up!" I turned back to see if more were coming.

Instead of continuing her assault, Emily collapsed on the floor and started sobbing wildly. Sam looked utterly bewildered and started flapping around trying to comfort her.

Did I mention I hate pregnant women?


	8. Sunrise

Leah's POV

I was watching the sun rise for the last time over Hanauma Bay and it was stunning. It was so peaceful here, and I felt a serenity that was rare in my life. I could never get enough of this place. In fact, there was nowhere else I'd rather be when I said my goodbyes to this island. It was just a shame that it was all ending.

Rebecca had wanted to come with me this morning, but it was something I needed to do alone. I thought back to the fact that before my trip I had only met Rebecca a few times. She kept away from La Push and had a nice set-up here with her husband and children. Obviously she didn't know about wolves and leeches, but Jake had told her that I needed to get away for personal reasons. I was fortunate that she knew enough of my history with Sam that she'd asked very few questions. She'd also explained to me that she would help anyone that wanted an exit from the reservation.

For a twin, she was a hell of a lot different from her sister. Unlike Rebecca, Rachel was just plain ignorant and hated me with a passion. To be honest, I don't think Paul ever really helped things, and since she became an imprint we just didn't gel. The situation had in fact become so impossible that even Jake had given up on mediating between us. In some ways I could understand why Rachel hated me; the 'pack girls' all stuck together and my past with Sam put me on the outside. In addition to this, the fact I was a bitch probably didn't help.

Rebecca however, was the opposite of Rachel and had accepted me with open arms. She'd given me their pool house for as long as I wanted, and I was glad that within the first week we had struck up a comfortable friendship. Her easy going attitude also meant I was often left to my own devices.

I'd been on O'ahu for over a month now and was lucky enough to catch the end of the season's surf. It was something that I'd never done before, but Rebecca kept saying it was 'so me' and to shut her up I tried it. Well you would have wet yourself watching me; when I first started, I was appalling! I was a great swimmer and all, but that wasn't the problem. I couldn't balance on the goddamn board! I was far from a natural, but in the end I managed to get the hang of it and to my own surprise I actually had some fun.

I knew that I didn't have to come to Hawaii to discover surfing. La Push had a few swells of its own, but there was nothing appealing about being in the ocean with a group of wet dogs, and let's face it - they were incapable of leaving me alone for more than five minutes.

I really didn't want to go back. Unfortunately, it had been two weeks since I sent that stupid postcard, and I knew I had to show my face sometime. I was also itching to phase, but it was too risky here (wolves weren't exactly native to Hawaii). Plus, I didn't want everyone back in my head just yet - the silence was precious.

My eyes moved back to the horizon; the golden crest of the sun had just come into sight and the colours shimmered out across the water towards me. I was truly grateful to Jake for setting this trip up. He was always saving me these days whether I wanted him to or not. On this occasion, he'd known I had to get out and for once I didn't fight him.

When had things gotten so complicated again?

I'd been getting better. I mean hell, I'd been screwed up for a decade, but I thought I'd got enough distance from all things 'Sam' that I was ok. It was just a shame everything kept biting me in the butt.

I mentally ticked off my many mistakes…

**One - Falling in love with Sam. **

This was the crux of it all.

I had always liked Sam; he was my childhood crush. Growing up, I'd never dreamed he'd even acknowledge me. I didn't even think I existed in his mind. After all, it wasn't like I was a girly-girl. I was hardly the type to invite my friends round to paint each other's nails and have pillow fights.

I also wasn't attractive like the other girls. I even remember in particular, one of my mum's friends saying:

'Your Leah's a pretty girl… in an unconventional way.'

I hadn't stuck around to hear any more. I knew what that meant. It was like saying: 'If you close your eyes and squint really hard, she's not totally repulsive.'

For all of these reasons, it was a surprise when Sam started talking to me one day. And, despite my disbelief, our relationship had grown from there and we became high-school sweethearts.

Sam had ended up being my first everything - boyfriend, lover and confidant. I could tell him anything and kept nothing of myself hidden. He took my soul and my heart willingly… and then he crushed it.

It was indescribably hard watching the person you thought was your soul mate change. I saw him struggle daily and never knew why. He changed physically and regularly went missing which scared me. Sam became so angry with everything, especially me and I felt lost. It reached the point where he wouldn't talk to me anymore and if I asked him something he would only grunt in response.

The man I knew had died. His smile ceased and became a permanent frown. Every time he looked at me there was anguish. I never stopped trying to reach out to him though. I held on to the fact that he hadn't dumped me. Time after time, at all hours of the day and night, Sam would turn up at my house. He would often be in a miserable state, but I was desperate enough to take this as a sign he might still want me, not that he had nowhere else to go.

It's pathetic, but when you love someone so deeply you just keep fighting for them. The pain of it all was still clear in my mind and it was agonising. A piece of me had fallen away back then and I'd been swimming against the tide trying to find it ever since.

I can still remember the final night we spent together.

I didn't know that the evening leading up to it would be wasted on our last and biggest fight as a couple. It had ended up with me clawing at him just to be close. I had needed him to want me, to love me, and kiss away every insecurity. He had succumbed with a ferocity I didn't recognise.

The minute it was over, his body had slumped on top of me. His fingers were wound into my hair and he was holding me so tight it was hurting. Sam had then rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. Just once, he kissed my skin lightly, but after that he didn't move for what felt like ages. In the end, his weight began to crush me and along with the heat I started to find it hard to breathe. His hands were still taut in my hair, and I started to struggle and panic. It was then that he got off me, pulled on his trousers and without looking back walked out of my room. I was left alone, naked, and in shock, on the bed.

I spent the rest of the night devastated. I felt like I didn't know the guy I'd just been with. His body had felt so different and he'd been unaware of his own strength. Sam had been as passionate as he could, but it was different. I suppose it was goodbye of sorts, but it was all consuming and animalistic. The bruises that were already forming on my body had been physical proof and it scared me.

The next day Emily visited and I realised for sure that Sam was never the problem. He was quite capable of loving - he just wasn't meant to love me!

**Two - Thinking my cousin was my best friend**

I should have dumped Emily when I was eight and my favourite party dress fit her better than me. I never forgot the day she begged me to let her try it on. I cried because she was so pretty and the big pink bows made her look like a princess; I never looked like that.

If I'd known ten years later that she'd be trying on _my_ Sam and his heart would fit her better… Well, I would have cut the family ties and thrown punch on that stupid frock.

But could I really blame Emily?

How could she walk away from Sam when I couldn't?

I knew I was bitter, but I just couldn't be a part of their life, and I was incapable of being nice to her.

Time and time again, our families had tried to drive us to reconcile, wanting me to forgive her.

Didn't they see that I couldn't?

Besides they should be grateful - surely hate is better than indifference?

**Three - Dad**

If I hadn't had so much anger in me, maybe everything would have been different.

I knew my phasing had been inevitable, what with the leeches nearby and all. I still didn't understand _why_ I was the only female wolf, but it was clear there was something so wrong with me that I would have phased regardless.

As always, I just had shit timing, and the shock of his son and then his daughter phasing had been too much for my old man's heart. I had of course tried to help him, but my new form had prevented me from doing so. In the end I had resorted to screaming for help, but even that had come out as a strangled howl.

My father's eyes still haunted me; his last moment shouldn't have been spent in horror looking at his wolf girl.

To my further distress, Sam had been in my head the whole time. He had tried talking me down enough that I could change back. It hadn't worked and so he, Jared and Paul had to drag me away clawing and fighting so that the ambulance could come. My dad's eyes watched me the entire time.

By the time it took me to calm down and come out of shock, my dad was long gone. Then, when I finally went home I was unable to look at my mother for what felt like forever.

How could I?

I was responsible for her losing the love of her life and breaking our family.

**Four - Mum and Charlie**

"Why can't Leah Clearwater not be a self absorbed bitch?"

Those were Kim's drunken words after I'd made some sarcastic comment about Emily at her engagement party.

It was a typical remark from an imprint really. They were so fucking special that they believed they were above us mere mortals. Just because destiny told them that their love was ok (no matter who else got hurt), we all had to suck it up and pat them on the back!

I'd left before I could hit the stupid girl and really spoil her event. It still wasn't good enough though, and once again I destroyed everything.

Seeing me storm out of yet another party, my mum followed after me, but of course me being me, I phased and ran. Sadly, she and Charlie tried to chase after me in the truck.

I wasn't there when it happened, but I heard the crash. By the time I got to the scene the car was wrapped around a tree and it was burning. I tried to pull them out, but the car was so hot. Even with my healing it was excruciating, and in my panic I couldn't get them out of the mangled wreck.

In the end, I not only caused the crash, but I failed to save them.

I couldn't even truly believe the paramedics when they told me that they'd died on impact; I think they only said it to stop me from blaming myself.

My pack had been the first to reach me that dark night; it could have been within seconds, minutes or hours. All I remembered was being pulled away from the car and someone crying with me as they held me to their chest. At that point, I blacked out and knew nothing more of that night. Even with the pack mind, I'd gleaned very little because it was a night we all tried to block out.

The next morning I had woken up at home dazed and confused. My arms ached, and I discovered I had burnt the skin away in the fire. The damage was so bad, that even with my healing it was still growing back.

When I made it downstairs, I found all the wolves in the lounge mourning. Both packs were present - imprints and all. Even Bella was there in the background being held by Jake. It didn't matter because I could only focus on my little brother; he looked so tiny sitting in a chair staring out the window at the rain.

That was my darkest hour yet, and from there I had spent countless months just trying to breathe and care for Seth.

It was an attempt to make up for destroying everyone's lives.

**Five - Relying On Jake**

He could relate, he'd lost a parent, and he was my alpha.

I hated that he'd imprinted and lost his free will, but I think he would have loved Nessie regardless. She was a bit of Bella which was all he ever wanted.

I knew I loved Jake, but I couldn't ever figure out in what way. He'd become my best friend and it scared me how much I needed him.

It was just a shame that I was pre-programmed to ruin everything. It was only a matter of time before I pushed him too far with my attitude, but maybe that was for the best.

**Six - Hearing The Uley's Latest Announcement **

Why Jake thought I'd want to be present for Sam's announcement, I'll never know. I didn't understand guys. Sure, I didn't want pity or for anyone to walk on egg shells, but for Jake to make me attend on the grounds of pack ties was ridiculous.

Hearing that Sam and Emily now had their little world complete when mine was so far from being whole was painful to bear. I felt like my insides were imploding. I could never have what they had and it hurt all the more because it should have been me.

I could see the sympathetic looks I was getting from some people and the hate that was pouring off others. As always, I made my exit and shut out my pack. I was fed up with seeing my life flash past me. I had nothing to show for it but an empty shell and a path of destruction.

**Seven - Kissing Embry **

I don't remember much, but I knew I'd made a mistake.

Whiskey never had agreed with me and the mix of it, along with my empty life, had made me feel so lonely. Then, Embry was there and he wanted me.

Sometimes we just needed to be loved, right?

The next morning I was mortified and could only think of Jake. I didn't even know what that meant and felt guilty, which was ridiculous. I then felt horrible for making Embry think that I saw him like that because he was almost as much as a brother as Seth.

Embry was also the only other one in our little pack (not related to me), who had not yet had his choices taken away by fate. I was hardly going to let him waste his freedom on me.

God why did everything I touch turn to crap?

Why did everybody leave?

I hated wallowing in self pity and being whiny. It wasn't something I enjoyed. In fact, I despised it. It was weak and didn't solve anything. It was just hard - every time I managed to start feeling better, something happened.

I had no doubt it would be better for everyone if I stayed away. Maybe then I could regain some permanent sanity; Hawaiian air had helped after all.

I suddenly felt ashamed of my thoughts. I couldn't leave Seth and I'd never ask him to leave the packs; I owed him too much and he loved his life in La Push.

So instead, I would just have to stay and watch everyone live their happy lives and work towards their futures. I'd survive though because it was what I did best - I was Leah Clearwater after all.

And just like that the morning sun cleared the horizon and it was all over - my holiday, my peace, my sunrise.


	9. Wolves Just Wanna Have Fun!

AN

Thanks to the reviews so far!

Please keep them coming!

* * *

Corey's POV

I couldn't believe we'd only been here a week - I felt like I'd known the Res' guys my whole life.

Sitting on some old drift wood in a large circle, I couldn't help but join in laughing as everyone cracked jokes and talked about who came off worse in our play fights during the week. I had to say that it was a pleasure to be experiencing our first La Push beach barbeque (pack style). There was a roaring fire burning in the middle of us and plenty of beer.

Also, for the first time in what felt like forever, I was stuffed. It turned out that someone had a job at a butcher's, so they'd brought all this discounted meat with them. Of course, it didn't last long with our appetites, but it sure was satisfying!

As I watched the bright blue flames, I thought back over the week.

The night we arrived Jake had immediately called his friends the Cullens. We were taken to their house and found it to be the home of vampires. It was an odd adjustment getting used to the smell, but the house was magnificent. We could hardly have turned it down, and Jake's pack seemed familiar with it which reassured us.

We then proceeded to spend the week learning about each other's lives and cultures.

To start with, we found that La Push was a smaller community than Barrow. It was a bit confusing. Everyone was related or linked in some way or another, but we soon got to grips with who was who.

I had to give it to the packs, they knew their stuff. When it came down to fighting, it took us a good few sessions of being battered to finally be any competition. Even Shay, whose strength equaled that of at least two wolves, found it hard to pin them in an open area.

It was interesting to watch Shay fight. One on one, the wolves didn't stand a chance, but they were unbeatable as a group. Shay's technique had always been pure strength - concentrated and deadly. However, they soon figured out that if he caught you it was game over.

Jaden had made us proudest of all though by surprising the packs with his air attacks. They had of course underestimated him to start with, but after lifting several of them straight off the ground they quickly learnt their lesson. The thing was, although he couldn't carry them any distance he was still able to gain height swiftly, and the wolves quickly realised that even with their supernatural powers a drop on that scale would prove fatal. Jaden was smart though because he also fully appreciated this fact and never took them too high for fear of permanent damage.

Cris and I meanwhile, finally got to scrap with other wolves. My size was a disadvantage as I was smaller than most, but I still held my own. Cris on the other hand was fantastic and more than an equal opponent for Sam and Jake.

It turned out that in the end, none of the alphas could really get the advantage on each other. Of course, the rest of us wrestled with them as well, but they could wipe the floor with us if they put their mind to it.

The last techniques we learnt were the best methods to destroy blood suckers. In particular, we learnt about groups and newborns, something we had yet to come across.

Once the fighting was over there was the social aspect to discover. The La Push guys might have been a bit temperamental, but they certainly knew how to have fun. They'd shown me there was a life outside our responsibilities, and I found myself growing more attached to the Reservation daily.

I think the realisation that we didn't have to always be so serious had also struck Cris. I loved my brother, but he could be so uptight sometimes.

I knew that growing up we had never had much money and our parents had struggled. So, to help out, Cris had taken up the responsibility of caring for me from an early age while our parents worked. I can still remember how he used to get me up and dressed and make my breakfast. Even though he was only two years older, it sometimes felt like decades. In some ways this relationship still continued today.

I would never take anything away from my parents; they did the best they could for us and I loved them for it. It wasn't even like we had a sad childhood, or anything. It was just the way things were in Barrow. When it came down to it your folks had to take any work they could get, but I didn't want that life.

When we phased, I wasn't surprised that Cris was alpha; it had always been in his nature to shoulder responsibility, and I certainly didn't envy him. I even understood that his responsibilities were often the cause of him being so vacant, but at the end of the day he chose that path. For this reason, I was unable to sympathise with him.

I have to admit that my brother being alpha did have its advantages, and I was definitely grateful for everything he had done; thanks to him we had never once felt that being skin walkers was a chore. I wasn't sure if the others realised this, but I did … or at least I had felt that way, until now.

I also understood that Cris also had other worries, like the weight of my scars. I saw it in his mind. To him, he had spent so long caring for me that it was unforgivable causing me harm. He couldn't see that I really didn't care about the marks. They made me unique, and it was fun to chat up girls with my wild stories.

I looked across the fire and was pleased to see Cris sitting with Sam and Jacob. I hoped meeting people with the same responsibilities would help him to relax.

For starters there was Sam who, I was extremely surprised to learn, was the person responsible for the jagged scars that marred Emily's face. However, they alone were proof that life went on. They were building a family together and looked extremely happy. Jacob, on the other hand, had proven to be a great bloke after we got past his moods. In fact, we even found out that when he wasn't pining for his girlfriend he was a happy and determined leader.

These packs made everything seem so much more possible!

The only thing missing was Lee and the twins; they should have been here with us. Cris and I talked with them regularly, but it wasn't the same.

In the end, Dylan and Alex had agreed to come down in a few weeks, swapping places with Shay and Jaden. Lee would join us a while after. For now, Lee had some family things to deal with. His cousin had run away, so he couldn't leave just yet.

I heard laughter and looked up to see Paul and Shay wrestling again. I chuckled because ever since we'd forced them to build a new table for Emily they were actually getting along. It hadn't turned out quite as beautiful as the original, but it was a fine piece of work all the same.

I listened in to Jaden and Seth talking next to me, their voices excited about some camping they had planned. Everyone else was drinking beer and planning the party back at the Cullen's house. The group coming back was larger than we had anticipated. Unbeknownst to us, the packs had chosen tonight to introduce their girlfriends and to tell us about the phenomenon of imprinting.

Granted, it helped. We were able to start to understand the relationship the packs had with each other and the Cullen's. It explained Jake's sorrow and it opened up a whole new world to us. I admit it was an extreme concept, but I quite liked the idea - Cris didn't.

"Come on then everyone! Let's go back! Play some tunes! And drink some beer!" Jacob hollered. He was in a good mood tonight, considering he hadn't spoken to his imprint all day.

As a group, we all started to gather up our belongings and made our way off the beach. We reached the car park and several people piled into cars, shouting they'd meet us back at the house.

I was looking forward to tonight. Like I said, the house wasn't so bad once we got over the smell and the instinct to phase. It was huge, like a mansion compared to our shack back home and we had a room each! There were other bonuses too, like the massive kitchen and surrounding forest. The woods outside were so thick that they provided perfect cover, and without the fear of discovery it was so easy to enjoy our week.

Eyeing me for a race, Cris and I decided to run back. We got to the trees and rushed to get our clothes off. It didn't matter how often I practiced, he was already phased and sprinting ahead before I was even able to get my shorts off. I finally tied everything around my leg and transformed. It felt fantastic, and I broke into a gallop. Cris of course, was nowhere to be seen. I never really had a chance, but I was still enjoying the speed. I ran past tree after tree, and the forest flashed by.

I saw the river coming and prepared to spring. My jump cleared it with room to spare, but as soon as I landed I felt uneasy. The hackles on my back automatically rose, but I didn't know why.

I focused my senses - the forest was silent and the night air was clean, but the wolf in me still wasn't happy. Suddenly, I thought I saw a flash of movement to my left, and I turned growling, but there was nothing to be seen. It was then that I heard a branch creak above me.

"_What'__s up White Fang?" _Jaden entered my mind.

I looked up and cursed the dumb owl! I'd never get used to him here - he was in his element with all these trees around.

_"Nothing, just out of my comfort zone I guess. I'__m so used to Alaska." _I relaxed.

"_Aw, you getting homesick? Come on, stop being so soppy! There'__s some beer with your name on it at the house!" _I could feel Jaden's excitement.

I didn't blame him. The packs had decided a house party was a great way to celebrate our first week together, and without the vamps around they could really let loose. I was totally up for it.

I took off running again towards our temporary home to start what we hoped was going to be a great night.


	10. Honey, I'm Home

Leah's POV

Where was everyone?

As the taxi pulled up outside my house, I saw the lights were off. That was strange - there was always someone using our home as a crash pad.

I paid the cab fare, and the driver started to get out of the car to get my luggage.

"It's fine. I've got it!" My voice was sharp. If I'd wanted help, I would have asked one of the boys to pick me up, but that wasn't exactly my style.

As I dragged my suitcase up the path, (I say dragged, although it was hardly heavy), I fumbled with my keys. I was nervous being home and my hand shook as I turned the lock. Relief and confusion ran through me simultaneously - like I thought, the house was empty. Oh well, at least I'd get the chance to dump my luggage before I received the Spanish Inquisition. As soon as I had thrown the cases in my room, I headed back out the door; it was time to go to Jake's House.

It was a short walk to Jake's, but when I arrived his house was also vacant. No one was there, not even Billy or Rachel. I went round the back and checked the garage, but to no avail. I finally walked into the forest at the bottom of their garden because there was only one thing left to do; I decided to phase and get it over with.

It felt good shedding my skin. I still hated everything that being a wolf represented, but my body always betrayed me so I had stopped fighting it a long time ago.

I waited for the sudden rush of minds, but there was nothing . . . that was odd in itself. My immediate instinct was to worry, but then I realised that Billy would have called me at Rebecca's if something had gone wrong. I told myself I was just overreacting - they must all be down the beach or something (it was the weekend after all). So, I decided to go back home and clean up instead. I felt dirty after the flight, and I wanted to at least look clean and well rested when I found them all.

I got home and headed straight to the bathroom. Letting the bath fill as deeply as possible, I stepped straight in. I didn't bother adding any cold water because the scalding heat didn't hurt me. Actually, the pain felt good. Finally my body relaxed. I knew it was only a temporary fix, but I'd take it. I was already wound up after being in La Push for just one hour.

I stared at the ceiling in thought. Sadly, I didn't think I'd ever get used to the house being ours. Seth and I now owned it by inheritance.

After much effort, Seth had finally convinced me to redecorate. I'd been reluctant to start with, but he and Jake had ganged up on me, telling me that I couldn't leave it as a shrine to our parents forever. It was horrible. I felt like I was desecrating their memory with every stroke of paint. In the end they had been right though, because it helped us re-establish the house as ours, and not Mum and Dad's.

I'd even moved into the master bedroom after much protesting. Seth's room wasn't much smaller, and he refused to let me stay in my little box room. He said, I was the head of the house now, and it just wasn't right. It was still weird though!

My dear Seth, he shouldn't have to suffer a sister like me, but he did. Sure, he was annoying like any younger sibling, and he thought being a wolf was fantastic, (which I would never understand), but whatever he did, it didn't matter to me. I would murder anyone who threatened a hair on his head and would annihilate them if they tried to destroy his zest for life. I'd seen the way he viewed the world and even though it was something that I had never felt, or would ever feel, I wouldn't let anyone take that from him.

I admit that the years since the crash had been hard on us. I constantly tried to make sure he had the teen years he deserved and that he was happy. I thought he would have hated me, but he seemed to love me all the more.

On that note, I needed to get a new job soon because we really needed an income. Seth helped out at the nearby camping store, but everyone paid a poor wage around here and there were never any full time hours. Maybe I could pick up some waitressing. My people skills weren't exactly great, but it was shift work, which meant I could still patrol. I was hardly qualified for anything else, seeing as since becoming a wolf, school and college, had fallen off my priority list.

I wiggled my toes and noticed the water had started to get cold so I pulled the plug. I climbed out of the bath and, wrapped a towel around my body, before walking over to the sink. I wiped away the steam from the mirror and stared at my reflection. My break had done me good; my skin actually looked healthy. My eyes didn't look so heavy, and even with my skin tone, it definitely showed that I had had some sun outside of Washington.

I wandered downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some food. Seth clearly didn't know where the supermarket was because there was nothing but some cheese spread and sour looking milk. I spotted half a loaf sitting on the side, which made my choices pretty limited. While I was eating the pathetic excuse of a sandwich, I picked up the local paper. I noticed a pile of them by the front door; clearly no one had been reading them. I decided to stop the paper delivery because there was no point in wasting the money.

The newspaper in my hand was a few days old. The front page was about a woman found murdered in the Olympic Mountains. The story was grim. Her body was ripped open, her bones were broken and she was just dumped there. The paper didn't go into details, yet my mind couldn't help but imagine the poor woman's suffering. I wondered if the boys had tried to track down the bastard who did this. One of them must have seen it?

I sighed. It really was pointless; how could you have faith in people when humans were just as cruel as the monsters?

I was lost in thought when I saw the light blinking on the answering machine. Pressing play, I was pleased to hear it was Quil and Embry.

"Seth, mate! Where are you? If you don't get the kegs to the Cullens' they won't be cold for tonight! Hello? Seth?"

I checked the date and time; it was lunchtime today. So, there was a gathering at the Cullens'?

I knew Seth had been using our back shed to brew some homemade spirits. It was a stupid hobby of his. He and Embry spent many hours in there breathing in the fumes, and doing whatever blokes did while bonding.

I was quite surprised to hear the blood suckers were back, yet sadly pleased for Jake; he must be happy. I felt a notch of dread in my stomach. Their presence meant I'd see him less. There was no doubt in my mind that the party was some kind of welcome home thing for Nessie. She did love to be the centre of attention! Knowing Jake, he'd even be throwing it himself, so I'd have to watch them fawning all over each other. I supposed I'd better make an appearance; if they found out I was back and didn't get in touch, they'd only start nagging.

I went back to my room and opened my suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. Knowing the Cullen's, it'd be all Gucci or something. Since Jake had gone to the trouble of giving me a break the least I could do was make some effort.

I pulled out a clean vest and some denim shorts - it was my favourite kind of outfit. However, that hyper active parasite would kill me if I turned up in that ensemble. I didn't want the headache, so I kept searching. Finally I settled on a simple white cotton dress. It was knee height, with a halter neck. Rebecca had made me buy it in Hawaii. She kept telling me, "_Just because you hang with a load of guys, it doesn__'__t mean you have to dress like them."_

I didn't really see the point; half my clothes got torn up phasing, the others got filthy, and dresses were hardly practical. Besides, who was I trying to impress? The only men who knew me had seen me naked loads of time, so clothes hardly mattered to them. I held the dress up in front of me and looked down at myself. Oh hell, it wouldn't hurt for one night!

I threw the dress over my head. My long hair, which had dried naturally by now, was left to fall down my back. It was the most effort that I was willing to go to!

I looked at the scissors next to the sink; my hair hadn't been this long for years. Shame I'd have to cut it all off when I got back to phasing; it was just so inconvenient. I checked the mirror again; I'd do. I slipped on some white sandals, grabbed the car keys and left.

When I arrived at the Cullens' I dumped the car near the garage and stepped out. Music was thumping out of the house, and coloured lights could be seen flashing through the glass walls. Laughter and shouting was coming from inside. It looked more like a frat party than any Cullen function I'd seen before.

Had I come back to the twilight zone?

Since when had the leeches been into rap, and what was with the base?

Just then, Collin came running out of the house. Brady ploughed out seconds later chasing him and tackled him down the steps. They both landed at my feet, fighting over a camera and throwing random punches at each other. I wasn't sure why they were here, but coughed to get their attention.

They looked up, and a huge grin erupted over Brady's face; "Nice knickers Leah!"

Ugh! The little pervert had looked up my dress! There was a loud crunching noise, as my foot automatically connected with his nose. Collin started laughing, and I could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. I admit I was worried because it took a hell of a lot to get these guys drunk. We burned alcohol off so fast that it was always a chug session to get anywhere, but they wreaked and were clearly wasted.

What the hell was going on?

I stepped over the now wounded Brady while he clicked his nose back in place with blood still running down his shirt.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter.

I'd let him have that one tonight.

Walking up the steps, I opened the front door. Jared and Kim were making out in the hallway. It was an image that I wanted to permanently erase. I knew there was the whole engagement party thing, but I used to like Kim. Shame the whole Sam and Emily thing had ruined another relationship; as if to confirm this, they didn't even pay me any attention.

God, were they really that engrossed?

I continued past them into the living room where I saw the disco lights flashing. The furniture had also been pushed back against the walls, and the open space was filled with some of Sam's guys. They were jumping up and down to some hip hop crap that I couldn't even begin to make out.

I was only gone for _one_ month!

Did Sam invade or something?

Finally, over the base line my hearing picked up the faint sound of Embry's voice in the kitchen. At least someone I liked was here . . . the house had to be been packed.

Heading to find Embry, I thought about how awkward this could be.

Embry's POV

I was laughing so hard that it hurt!

Jaden and Corey were holding their stomachs, and Quil was smiling shyly with a blush in his cheeks. Jacob was retelling the tale of how Quil built himself a kennel. It was all because Claire wanted her doggy to have a home. I'd never forget the memory of Quil sitting in the over sized dog house, just to please her.

Suddenly, I laughed so hard I snorted and had to inhale deeply to regain composure. My senses were immediately assaulted with her scent, and as my eyes searched the room, they finally rested on her toned frame, leaning against the door.

I barely recognised her. She was wearing a dress, which was something she just didn't do. The light colour looked perfect against her skin, and I noticed her black hair was longer than it had ever been before. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her long muscled legs. I took in her waist and the curve of her body before skimming over her lips, tracing every contour of her face, up to the side parting of her hair.

She caught my eye and gave me the briefest smile. I knew our kiss had been nothing more than a random moment, but I also knew that Leah wouldn't see it like that; intimacy was bad in her books.

That night she'd been upset over Sam (the pregnancy to be precise), and I had called round, looking for Seth. When she answered the door, it had been obvious she was at breaking point. And, after informing me that Seth was out, she had miserably walked away leaving the door wide open. I had cautiously let myself in.

It wasn't uncommon for me to spend time at the Clearwater house, but Leah was well known for being volatile. As a result, I knew how dangerous it was to be in her presence when she was depressed. However, one look at her had told me I wasn't at risk that night. The energy she normally carried had been nonexistent.

Leah had been my pack sister now for many years. I'd seen her at some all time lows, and been with her through some of them too. All of us had picked her up in some way. Despite this, we all knew she wasn't weak; hell, she handled things better than the rest of us. That's one of the many things I like about her. It was therefore my natural instinct to want to comfort her_. _

After raiding Seth's shed and helping her drown her sorrow's, I found myself telling her what a loser Sam was and how she could do so much better. One thing had led to another and I kissed her. It was a fleeting moment, and she'd punched me away before crying again. I had rubbed her back and soothed her as best I could. She finally laid her head on my lap and fell asleep. It was one of the very few moments where Leah Clearwater had dropped her guard.

I ended up watching her all night; when morning finally came, she was mortified. It was clear Leah would never see me like that and we weren't imprinted, which was a big thing to the both of us. I drew the line between us there and then.

Two days later, Jake had sent her to Hawaii. In the meantime, I locked up that one moment we had. I would keep it between us forever. If Jake ever saw it, he'd only think it was one of my daydreams, and her shame would be hidden.

I was brought back from my memories as everyone else started to notice her presence.

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed running to her at super speed and pulling her into his arms.

"Hey kid! What's new?" She smiled up at her brother - I'd always found it cute, how she wasn't quite as tall as us.

He released her after a few more seconds, and she looked at me, Jake and Quil.

"Nice to have you back Leah." Jake was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Thanks," she smirked, as her eyes met Jake's and lingered there longer than I liked. The two of them seemed to be exchanging a silent conversation.

Quil in the meantime, walked up and lightly jabbed her in the arm. It broke their connection, and she punched him back in the chest. Words weren't often required with Leah.

Seth was still beaming and handed her a plastic cup full of WSB. That's 'Wolf Special Brew' to most of the pack. It was our name for the little potion we'd made. The drink was like 80 percent proof, and it was disgusting, but it was made with the aim of getting shape shifters drunk. For extra insurance, we had kegs full of it! Of course, we kept the imprints well away from it, but Leah accepted it gratefully.

I suddenly realised no one had introduced her to Corey and Jaden. I glanced at them and froze.

No! No! No! Why was Corey looking at her like that?

I wanted to scream at him to stop staring at Leah; it was freaking me out, and Leah looked more than surprised.

Please! Please! Tell me they didn't just imprint!

* * *

AN

Did they? Didn't they? What do you think? What do you want?

I already know of course but would love to have your thoughts!


	11. No One Clears A Room Like You Do!

Corey's POV

We were busy taking the piss out of Quil when the sexy little thing interrupted us and brought the room to silence. She was definitely new, seeing as there was no way I would have missed her. At first glance, I had considered her to be another imprint – possibly Renesmee. However, the thought had been quickly discarded as I watched Jake. Although he was delighted by the girl's appearance, he made no move to claim her - unlike Seth.

I watched on in confusion, as Quil playfully punched the lass and she shrugged it off, hitting him back at the same time. The movement caused her scent to drift in my direction, and it was reminiscent of morning dew and the ocean, tinted with cherry and pine. As it was fading, I picked up that earthy smell that we all shared; it was at this point that I realised what she actually was.

No one had mentioned there was a female skin walker - I was in awe!

Unfortunately, the booze seemed to have caught up with me because I realised I was gawping. I couldn't help it because it was just so unexpected; my eyes took her in a whole new way. Everything about her encompassed what a woman should be. She was the female equivalent of us, toned, strong and sculpted in all the right places. Each individual feature had the shape shift gene perfecting it.

Feeling the tension building in the room, it was hard to ignore Embry and Jake looking at me. Their expressions were that of fear and hate, and I started to feel nervous; Leah finally noticed us too and looked just as bewildered.

"I didn't realise this was an open party?" It was a sharp rhetorical question, but her mood changed the moment it left her lips.

The boys relaxed and stopped glaring at me instantly. Instead, Jake began to shuffle his feet awkwardly. "Yeah about that. We've kind of got some stuff to talk about later."

"What's going on?" she snapped. "Tell me now!" As if remembering something more, she added, "And where's the leeches?" The woman appeared to be trembling, but Jake said nothing. "Jake, your sorry arse better start explaining. Why is Sam's lot here? Don't you dare tell me we're one pack again?"

I could feel the tension escalating again - the power this woman projected was intimidating.

Embry bravely walked over and placed a hand softly on her arm. "Why don't you have a seat Lee? It's kind of a long story, and it's not all ours to tell."

She shrugged him off violently. "Don't touch me Call!"

Her mood was so erratic that I couldn't form an accurate opinion of her. She was certainly alluring, but she seemed unstable. There had been no need to snap at Embry like that. The hurt was plain on his face.

Nevertheless, he recovered quickly and said with venom, "Fine, stand for all I care. I was going to check out Emily's scan anyway!" As he stormed out, the harpy seemed to recoil.

I had no idea what that was about. After chatting with Emily earlier, I thought that she seemed nice and really genuine. She even sent us food parcels during the week. Why would her pregnancy be a sour point?

Looking to Jake, I waited for him to pull rank, but he continued to let her command the room. Nothing made sense; where had she been hiding this week? Especially, with all the pack stuff was going on? Leah hadn't even been mentioned, did that mean she wasn't a vital part of the pack? Was it all because she was the only female?

I lost my train of thought when Quil burst out laughing. "God Leah, I sure have missed you. No one clears a room like you do." He left to follow his drinking partner, but it seemed to break the atmosphere enough that everyone's posture relaxed.

The room went momentarily quiet, but then I heard Jake sarcastically mutter, "Nice one Leah." He then gestured for her to sit.

I was surprised when she obeyed the alpha and sat down looking at us expectantly. Her temper cooled as quickly as it had boiled; I figured she must answer to Jake.

Speaking of alpha's, where was my brother when I needed him?

I didn't know what was going on with Cris right now. When we got back, I tried to get him doing shots, but he wasn't interested. He only wanted to talk about the guys at home. Why couldn't he switch off for a night and just relax?

After a few more attempts, I decided he wasn't going to change his mind and his mood was killing my buzz. I felt like a child throwing my toys out of the pram as I told him how dull he was, but I didn't care. The alcohol was loosening my tongue and I was fed up with never having fun back home. I sniffed my drink. I had no idea what the wolves actually gave me, but it packed a punch. No, I didn't regret telling Cris how lame he was, but it was a shame he'd now disappeared.

I knew I should have gone after him - payback was a bitch! It looked like I was going to be the one to explain our part in this to the she-wolf. Jake was already looking at me expectantly. Despite this, I remained silent, hoping he'd leave me alone. I could have knocked Jaden out when I felt him elbow me in the ribs.

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves and temper and stood up straight. Here goes nothing! With that, I looked the rather petrifying woman in the face and said, "Hi Leah, I'm Corey. What do you know about the Arctic?"

Leah's POV

When I found them in the kitchen, they were all laughing hysterically at something Jake was saying. I leant back against the door, quietly absorbing the scene. These were my boys, and despite my annoyance that they were all having some immature wolf party, and the fact that I didn't want to be here, I couldn't help but feel pleased to see them.

It only took a few seconds for Embry to look up at me and smile. He was a complete idiot but a sweet one. I really hoped our kiss hadn't wrecked things. It was just too complicated getting involved with my pack brothers, and I wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone. In truth, I never wanted to risk my heart again because I had spent too much time rebuilding its walls and learning how to breathe again. Besides, Embry and I were chalk and cheese and our kiss had been chaste and alcohol fuelled. I had been an emotional wreck, and just like my last night with Sam, I had needed to feel something.

I took in my baby brother's homely scent, as he dragged me into his embrace; he was like my favourite smell - homemade lemonade and pine needles. It reminded me of our summers growing up - happy times.

"Leah!" he exclaimed.

"Hey kid! What's new?" I'd missed him incredibly. I looked up see his beaming face before glancing at the other boys again.

"Nice to have you back Leah," Jake said, giving me that grin I loved.

"Thanks." Our eyes caught and I couldn't drag them away; I'd missed that dark brown, and was already losing myself in them. I didn't notice Quil approach, until he hit me in the arm. I looked away from Jake and jabbed him back. It pleased me that no one, except Seth came too close; I wasn't a huggy person, and this reunion was still a bit too fluffy for my liking.

Seth was still giddy and trying to edge towards me again, but I gave him a look that told him to quit it. Instead, he happily handed me something to drink. I took a sip and knew the taste immediately. It was foul, but I was happy to have it in my hand. It was then that I noticed there were two extra people here and they were staring at me. It took me a minute to process and I raised my guard; this was a pack party - who were these strangers?

The room's mood changed immediately, and the tension Embry and Jake were giving off towards these guys was palpable. I recognised the looks they wore and part of me wanted to laugh bitterly. I'd bet good money they thought the pause was an imprint. I got so fed up with their reactions whenever I met someone new. Did they honestly still think it's an option?

As the familiar pain washed over me, I fought to get my defenses back the only way I could. "I didn't realise this was an open party?" No one dared answer me.

Jake was nervous, and when he finally spoke something was off. "Yeah about that. We've kind of got some stuff to talk about later."

"What's going on?" I demanded. There was no way that I was waiting; my imagination was racing with scenarios: Were people phasing again? Was there a threat? Had we accidentally revealed our secrets? I hated being in the dark.

"Tell me now!" I commanded. "And where are the leeches?"

I really couldn't smell them because their scent was here but it was months old. I was quickly getting frustrated. Jake's mouth opened and closed several times to speak and then stopped; he reminded me of a goldfish. From that, I gathered they hadn't come back, or he'd have been jumping for joy.

"Jake, your sorry arse better start explaining. Why is Sam's lot here? Don't you dare tell me we're one pack again?"

I hadn't been home for 24 hours yet, and the drama was already escalating!

Right then, Embry did the worst thing he could; you'd think after being in my head, he'd know better, but he still walked over and touched me. "Why don't you have a seat Lee? It's kind of a long story, and it's not all ours to tell."

I didn't want anyone to treat me like I was breakable because I wasn't, so I flinched away from his touch. "Don't touch me Call!" I knew he was only trying to help, but right then I couldn't take it. I needed to know what was happening; I didn't like surprises.

I couldn't believe what he said next. "Fine stand for all I care. I was going to check out Emily's scan anyway!"

I felt like I'd been stabbed; I'd only been gone a month, and Emily was here showing pictures of the unborn thing around. That one picture made it all real. It meant things were progressing. Soon I'd have to see the brat everywhere and feel broken each time I did.

Inappropriate as always Quil started to laugh. "God Leah, I sure have missed you. No one clears a room like you do!" As quickly as Embry fled, Quil followed; most likely he left before I laid him out.

I heard Jake say scornfully, "Nice one Leah." Then he motioned for me to sit on a bar stool.

I decided to follow his instruction because I didn't want to clear the kitchen completely, not yet anyway. Seth came and hovered behind me.

I waited, as looks were exchanged between the guys. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I started debating whether they were mute, but then the less nerdy one stepped forward.

"Hi Leah, I'm Corey. What do you know about the Arctic?"

The Arctic? My mind went to penguins. Was it the Arctic or Antarctic that had loads of penguins? Nice Leah, that's a really intelligent thing to say. I chose to keep my expression blank instead.

The next hour was one of the more bizarre moments in my life. I had never really considered other packs, or that they _wouldn__'__t_ be the same as us. I was gutted to hear I was still the only female freak because it reaffirmed everything I thought. I was simply a bad egg - no wonder my genes couldn't be passed on.

As we talked further, I began to feel uncomfortable with Corey and Jaden's fascination in me. They didn't say much, but it was the way they looked at me. It was like they were trying to work me out. I knew it was natural seeing as I was an anomaly, but still, watching people make sense of me tended to make me rather irritable.

I shut off before I could cause offence, and drifted back to memories of my first few months phasing. I had felt like a circus freak then too.

I wasn't exactly a late edition to the gang, but at the time the guys had just about come to terms with their little group. It was like their own exclusive men's club, at least, it was until I became a member.

The first night was a blur really. After calming down, I phased back naked somewhere in the forest. Sam had already made the guys turn away for my dignity, and thankfully I was too disorientated to process anything more. My only thoughts at the time were about getting back to my family. I had snatched an overly long t-shirt from Sam and legged it home.

When it next happened, it was one of my worst moments. I was at the beach alone, trying to draw a portrait of my dad. I lost my temper when I couldn't draw his eyes. It was like a floodgate opened, causing me to spontaneously shift. The thoughts of all the guys at once, was too heavy for my mind; not only were they talking to me, they were thinking as well. I couldn't distinguish anything. I could feel them prodding in my head and at the same time, see through their eyes.

It got better with time. I learnt to distinguish their individual minds, but it took awhile for their curiosity to ebb. In the meantime, I heard everything they thought about me.

I, of course, helped speed up the transition. I was awkward and made them uncomfortable, bringing up things they would rather forget. I insured that they wanted me no more than I wanted them, and learnt very quickly, to lock away the things I didn't want to share.

Once they finally got over their curiosity of my mind, I had to get used to them seeing me naked. Sam and Seth, were the only ones not bothered and were more disturbed. Seth was angry and upset his bitter sister was in his head, while Sam was just pissed off that his ex had tagged along for the ride and was distracting his pack. The stupid git failed to realise I had not wanted to be a wolf and hated everything about it.

Unfortunately, the rest of the guys were, (and still often acted like), red blooded, sex orientated teenagers, and I was their equivalent of soft porn. Even Paul, who hated me with a passion, couldn't keep his perverted imagination to himself, and it got so bad at one point that Seth actually attacked him for it.

Bless my brother; together we tried numerous methods, to ensure seeing me in the buff wasn't enjoyable. In the end, my violence and threats seemed to work best. Of course, I would phase out of sight when possible, but it wasn't always foolproof. In the early days, I often lost my temper and tore up my clothes.

Most people would see it as a compliment, that the boys liked my body. I admitted that the only pro of being like this was my figure and agility. How many other girls could eat what they wanted and beat the hell out of any guy? The thing was, it was embarrassing. I wasn't the type to flaunt myself, and I hated being the centre of attention.

My life had ended up quite ironic. I used to joke with my friends, saying that I'd love to be a man for the day and experience what they saw and thought. However, I quickly realised that men were a mystery for a reason.

You'd think I was being hypercritical, and that it would be just as hard for me surrounded by a group of fit guys. I may not be a _real _woman anymore, but I still had urges and needs. You may even imagine, that I'd have to sneak a peek. Well here was the honest truth:

Once you've been in the head, of overly hormonal boys, and seen what they actually got up to in private, it wasn't an issue. To add to this, I felt like I was permanently crushing on everyone's girlfriends, which was the most disgusting experience in the world, and countered any feelings I may have otherwise had. There was also the daily insight of my Seth's mind and thoughts, which would disturb me forever.

"Leah?... Leah?... LEAH!"

I felt a hard prod in my back from Seth, and came round to see Jake shouting at me.

"Were you even listening?" Jake was totally unimpressed by my loss in concentration.

"Sorry, what?" I said sheepishly.

"We were saying, we didn't understand why things had happened differently for them." Jake was expecting me to know what he was talking about. I was in shit because I had completely zoned out.

He continued, "Damn it, pay attention will you! You were the one who wanted to know what was going on here and now!"

"Sorry."

He, and possibly Seth, were the only people who would ever get a genuine apology from me. I immediately immersed myself in the conversation to appease Jake.

It turned out, that the Barrow lot's transformation was instantaneous and painful, while ours had been gradual. We had all experienced discomfort, but for us it had come like a drawn out fever. The physical growth wasn't the centre of our pain; it was more mental. I felt mine personally stemmed, from losing my humanity and becoming a monster. It was definitely disorientating and confusing, but not how they described it.

The only theory we could come up with, is that in Barrow it was a sudden need because of a random nomad. We on the other hand, had a full time vampire family living in the area and a growing threat. We tossed several more theories around, but they hurried through the conversation, wanting to rejoin the party.

When I was caught up on the majority of the week, I sat back and really took in Corey and Jaden. They were similar to us in their size and appearance, and they could no doubt be mistaken for relatives.

Jaden definitely had geek potential. If he hadn't had shape shifting abilities, I would have imagined him as a weedy geek in big rimmed glasses. There wasn't anything wrong with him per se; he was just that little bit leaner than everyone else and held himself a little less confidently. His hair was not quite black either, having tints of brown throughout, and it was cut extremely short. From his shape and mannerisms, I could see him as the owl.

Corey was more like a cross between Collin and Brady, in regards to his size. He was smaller than the alpha's, which was expected, but he wasn't quite as big as Embry and Quil. His haircut wasn't as severe as Jaden's, and the closest style I could compare it to, was old 90's curtains. It was ebony black like mine, and his most distinguishing features were the three marks across his face. Being used to Emily, it was easy not to stare, but I knew it was of werewolf origin. It didn't take anything away from him though. Actually, it added to his rugged appearance.

The two newbie's shifted position, and I realised they were synchronized. It supported my theory about the packs which was that I'd always thought there was a group mind thing going on, whether phased or not. Sometimes, if you actually paid attention, you could see the way expressions altered at the same time.

I realised that we were done with the explanations and relaxed. My sensitive hearing, which had drowned out the music next door was no longer distracted. However, the speakers were still too loud for me, and I wasn't impressed. Jake could tell I was about to start moaning, and he pointed out that everyone needed to chill out and socialise. According to him, the boys were just having fun. I personally thought, they were always 'just having fun', and only felt sorry for whoever was cleaning up tomorrow.

On that note, I decided that "party pooper Leah" was safer going home. I'd arrived, I'd offended, I'd listened and I'd leave - it was my normal pattern for pack socials. "Look, this has all been great and all, but it's not really my scene. I just wanted to check in! I'm going to use the bathroom and get out of your way."

I could tell Jake and Seth wanted me to stay, but they knew better than to stop me doing anything.

"Oh, ok." Jake sounded so dejected.

I didn't blame him; I had barely spoken to him, but I didn't want to be here with Sam's lot around. I sincerely wanted to catch up with him and Seth, but it would have to wait.

I gave a sad smile. "Jake, I'm guessing you pretty much still live at our house anyway, so I'll just see you tomorrow?" I had no idea when he had last gone home. I knew it was overcrowded at his place because there was already Billy, Paul and Rachel under one roof, and we had a spare room after all.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. His mood lifted and he topped up his cup from the keg.

Seth grabbed me again before I could make a run for it. I didn't mind really; if he needed to hug me, I'd never stop him; I'd just beat the hell out of him later. I stepped back after I started to need air, and saluted my hand in Corey and Jaden's direction before making my grand exit.

I figured the upstairs toilet would be my best bet to avoid everyone. I took the stairs at high speed, two at a time, and grabbed the bathroom handle. Unfortunately, it was locked - damn! I leant against the wall queuing and out of habit started to bite my nails. They were the one thing that didn't grow back quickly. I was halfway through my left hand, when I heard the toilet flush and the tap turn. I stood up, waiting to step in as soon as it was vacated.

Disappointment ran through me when I saw Rachel step out. She paused and looked me up and down. "Oh, _you're_ back." Her expression was one of clear distain. "I suppose you're done scrounging off my family for a while?"

She was the second biggest bitch in La Push.

"Oh look the evil twin! Did Paul give you that line, or did you think it all up on your own?" I sneered. She could be as catty as she wanted, but I was the number one bitch in La Push, literally.

Her lip curled up in a sneer. "I don't know _why_ anyone bothers with you. You're like poison. You…"

Paul's voice shouted up from the ground floor. "Rach? How long does it take to have a piss for God's sake!"

"Run along 'Rach', destiny calls!" Sarcasm oozed from me; it was pathetic the way the imprint couples ran to each other.

"Be as smug as you want Clearwater; it's a sound you'll never hear!" She flicked her highlighted hair over her shoulder, puffed out her chest and strutted off down the hallway. Part of me, would have loved to push her down the stairs.

Sod it, Rachel 1, Leah 0!

I would never be able to work out how she was related to Jake and Rebecca. She really was Paul's soul mate. I sniggered. I truly hoped that even death wouldn't part them and they would burn in hell together.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and sat down on the toilet a little too roughly. As soon as I was done, I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. Using my yoga techniques, my body drew in long slow breaths and steadied itself. Finally, when I was calm enough that I wouldn't be a danger to anyone, I opened the door to make my way to my car. However to my dismay, I immediately ran smack bang into someone's chest - I had definitely picked the wrong bathroom...

* * *

AN

Hope you liked it! Reviews please xxx


	12. Blues Eyes & Black's Heart

AN

A big big thank you to the reviews so far. I hope I keep pleasing you guys! So for those of you that tried to guess who it was, the answer is below!

Thanks to my beta imadoodlenoodle again!

Enjoy. xxx

* * *

Leah's POV

I bounced backwards away from the man and froze. I knew the plains of that chest, I had memorised it once and now avoided it regularly.

"Hey Lee-Lee, you're back."

Sam had caught me off guard.

I hated it when he called me that, _'Lee-Lee'_ was dead. I tried to tell myself 'keep breathing; the car's not far', but even as I was reciting it I couldn't help but open my gob and be snide. "Don't worry I'm going."

"Stay, it's a party."

Why was the moron even bothering? Was he suicidal?

I gritted my teeth; "I'm hardly a party animal."

I didn't do small talk either, so I went to shove past Sam. To my disbelief, he grabbed my arms and pushed me back into the bathroom, locking the door swiftly behind him. My blood started to boil; what the hell was he playing at? Didn't he want any more children?

Sam obviously noticed my building rage. "Calm down Leah. I need to speak to you, but as you never give me the time of day, I've resorted to kidnapping."

He gave me the smile that years ago made me go weak at the knees, but it didn't work anymore. My body was certainly quivering, but it was violently. I used the remainder of my sanity to think clearly and weigh up my choices.

Fight him?

I didn't see that working out too well for me. He was an alpha and much stronger than me. Besides, I couldn't ever let my hate loose on Sam; I wouldn't be able to stop, so it would be kill or be killed. I still cared enough that I didn't want either of us dead.

Cripple him?

That was an option! Not permanently of course, but temporary crippling was an appealing idea. Hmm, did I really need more hate directed at me right now? One broken nose under my belt was probably enough for tonight.

That left me with one other option: Back down, threaten, and failing that push.

I managed to reduce my convulsions to a shiver and resorted to a hard slap across his face. The sound resonated off the walls, and I felt a smug satisfaction at the fading hand print across his cheek.

"Finished?" Sam questioned, his face like stone.

Hardly! I was calmer, but I was still savage.

"Screw you Sam! Do you want me to call for Jake?" I wasn't sure he'd actually come and it sure sounded childish. It was, however, pleasing to see that it wasn't something Sam wanted, yet to my annoyance he still didn't budge.

I tried to push past him, but he blocked the door and shoved me back gently. After several more attempts, I gave up, threw the toilet lid down and slumped on it. My hands were gripping my knees trying to keep control. I remembered to continue my 'keep breathing' mantra, but Hawaii felt like years ago!

Sam got on his knees and shuffled towards me. He tried to hold my hands, but I jerked them away in an instant; he was walking a fine line because option one and two were still open to me.

"Leah?' he questioned softly, trying to catch my eye.

I looked everywhere except at him, but it didn't stop him talking.

"I'll never be able to make it up to you after what happened. It doesn't mean I won't ever stop trying though. Both me and Emily love you."

I cringed at his words. "Cut the crap Sam. What do you want?" I finally looked him in the eyes; I used to get lost in them for hours. How many years would it take to forget?

"We want you to be our child's godmother." He showed no humour as he spoke. "You're family Lee-Lee, and I want my child to be blessed enough to have you in their life."

So that was it? They thought it'd make everything good if I was _its_ godmother? No thanks! I wasn't masochistic enough to rub salt into my own wounds just yet. "I think we'll all be better off if I decline, don't you?"

He'd had his chance. If that's all he wanted to waste his breathe on, then I was out of here.

I had won; Sam looked tired and sat back on his heels. I didn't care and used the opportunity to get away. I made my way swiftly down the stairs, ignoring the glares radiating from Paul and Rachel, who were still loitering in the hall.

"Poison…" Rachel muttered towards me as I descended.

It took every inch of self control I had to keep going and not knock Paul out, (I could hardly hit her).

As I reached the bottom, I realised tonight must be one big joke and the bloody punch line was now blocking my exit.

Emily stood by the front door looking worried; I tried not to take in the extended curve of her tummy. Unfortunately, her and her litter didn't move. Automatically, I changed course. Sod going home; I needed a drink first.

Ok, one cup was not going to do anything for me! I found two large empty bottles in the lounge and filled them from a nearby keg. I felt like a thief in the night stealing the alcohol away, but technically it was Seth's and therefore mine by default.

As I turned to leave, I saw Jake watching me from across the living room. He was sitting in an armchair near the make shift dance floor. His eyes were the only part of him that the lights touched and they told me he was angry; no doubt with me, but he didn't interject and let me carry the bottles through the kitchen and out the patio doors.

I needed air and solitude desperately, so I wandered round to the side of the house. The stars were out and the expanse of space was inviting; I wanted nothing more than to get lost in the night sky and I half sat, half fell, down on the grass.

"God I hate parties!" I exclaimed, throwing the first shot of spirit down my throat. It tasted worse than the first one, but I felt the warmth spread through my stomach immediately.

I was fine. I wasn't on self destruct or anything, but it had been a long day and Sam had really bad timing. I couldn't believe his nerve - it seemed like he couldn't give me any peace.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and sensed someone near. I spun my head around and made out a silhouette sitting in the shadows of the house. From the darknesss, the brightest most serene blue eyes looked right back at me.

"Bad night?"

The voice that spoke was deep and husky, causing a shiver to run down my back at the sound.

"Something like that," I grumbled and turned back. I guessed this was either Shay or Cris - they were the only ones unaccounted for.

"Tonight's not really what I expected either." His voice was low.

I heard him stand and walk in my direction. Sitting down next to me, he waved his cup in front of me. "You got anymore? I'm out."

I tried not to pay him any attention because I hadn't invited him to join me after all.

"So?" he questioned, holding his cup out further and nodding at my bottles.

He expected me to share?

I was about to bite, and turned to tell him where to go, but his eyes stunned me again – they showed conflicting emotions.

"Yeah, here. Sorry." I found myself reluctantly handing him a bottle of his own and apologising.

I was pleased when he said nothing further, and we remained drinking in contented silence. I guessed he had as his own problems by the worry lines etched across his stern face. However, he could keep them - that was fine by me.

It was a surprise when I reached the bottom of my bottle. I noticed the music in the house had quieted and there was the faint sound of laughter and talking, coming from the back garden. I guessed that was where everyone had congregated to end the night.

"I think… I might be empty..." The man slurred. He turned the bottle upside down, shaking it in a cave man fashion. Looking satisfied when nothing came out, he hiccupped loudly.

"Yup… me too." I felt pretty drunk, but I could still think and that was a problem. "I'll get more!"

I stood too quickly and felt my head spin as I staggered and knocked into Mr. Blue Eyes.

I blushed and gasped, "Oops!"

He still didn't say a word.

I stalked off to the house, using the front door this time to avoid the remaining guests. I was on a mission. I imagined myself in wolf form on the prowl, looking for my victim which had a special scent. I giggled at my own stupidity. At times like this, I was truly Seth's sister. Unfortunately, I was also too busy to pay attention to my surroundings and tripped over a rug. There was an almighty thump as I hit the ground, and I had to wait a few minutes for the world to stop spinning before I could push myself up. If I were normal, that would have hurt!

Cursing at my own idiocy, I made my way through the house and was pleased to see the coast was clear. To satisfy myself, I checked the back window and I was right - everyone was on the lawn. I didn't bother to see who'd stuck around and went back to my search.

After knocking into another table, apologising to a door frame, and almost killing an innocent vase, my eyes found the prize! Bingo!

I was busy filling our bottles from the keg, delighted with myself, when I felt someone's hot breath on my shoulder. I turned to find Jacob's face inches from mind.

He was smelling me and his own musky smell, in such close proximity was more intoxicating than anything Seth could supply. That was until he spoke. "Leah you're drunk."

That snapped me out of it. "What? It's alright for you guys, but not me?"

"I thought you were going home?" he sighed.

Oh, great, now I was getting the disappointed look!

"Things change." I wasn't in the mood for Jake's intervention tonight; he was a little too late.

"Leah..." he sighed again and softly pushed a strand of my hair back into place behind my ear.

Why was I so charged at the moment? My body leaned in towards the heat Jake was giving off. In return, his face tilted closer to mine. Closing my eyes instinctually, I waited.

I felt his lips press hard against my forehead and his arm wrap around me before he dragged his lips to my ear. "Please Leah. Go home and sleep things off. I'm sorry about Sam; I told him it was a bad idea."

So they were talking about me again! "Go to hell Jake. Why don't you worry about your own imprint instead of me. I'm not _your_ problem!"

I pushed him away and watched as he staggered back. Collecting the bottles, I went to find my silent drinking buddy. Even though I could barely walk in a straight line, I somehow made it outside. There was no sign of him though, and I was vaguely disappointed. However, that soon passed, when I remembered it meant all the more alcohol for me.

I fell backwards on to the ground, bottles in hand, and sloshed some of the cloudy nectar down my dress. Cursing, I lifted the first bottle to my lips and began to drink in large gulps. At some point the world finally left me alone.

Jacob's POV

I thought we'd come to an understanding, but Sam just couldn't leave it alone. He approached me at the bonfire, asking me to help him when Leah got back. When he said he wanted her as godmother, I told him not to even think about it. I hardly thought that if Leah was unable to have her own kid that involvement in her ex's was going to fill any holes.

Unfortunately as always, Sam and Emily thought they could fix her. Their hearts were in the right place, but not their heads. When I saw him follow her upstairs, I had to keep myself from dragging the selfish bastard back down; she hadn't been back five minutes. Sadly, I knew Leah wanted to fight her own battles, so instead I listened in case it kicked off.

I was relieved when a few minutes later my beta stormed down the stairs. She collected some bottles of drink before catching my eye. Leah was waiting to see if I would stop her, but I didn't have the heart and so I let her walk out the back door (hopefully to go to home).

The night passed without any other drama, and it was nice to have the packs all together. We should really try this more often. Even the Barrow lot seemed to be getting on with everyone although I hadn't seen Cris since the beach.

I walked around the empty house surveying the damage. Everyone was now out back reminiscing, but I stayed inside to clear up and move some furniture back. I was using my time constructively because it meant there would be less to do tomorrow and it kept me from thinking about Nessie.

Today had been an overall good day, but it got harder when I had to watch the guys with their imprints throughout the evening. I smiled, at least the day had ended well - Leah was back.

She looked beautiful tonight, and I had initially done a double take. I didn't think anyone had seen Leah in a dress since high school. I sincerely hoped she felt as invigorated as she looked.

I would be sure to thank Rebecca before I killed her; she was supposed to let me know when Leah was returning. Instead, I had no idea and had to control myself. I wanted to hug her as tight as Seth did, but things like that never went down well.

I laughed to myself because Leah had brought out several emotions in me tonight - first joy, then annoyance, then horror. My heart hadn't beaten that fast in years. When she'd first laid eyes on Corey, I had freaked, feeling like my chest was being ripped open. It was ridiculous seeing as she wasn't mine, and she never would be.

I admitted that it had lifted my spirits to see her, but as much as I wanted her to, she still didn't fill that permanent hole in my chest. I slowly went to the mantel piece in the lounge, where I knew there was picture of Ness from Christmas. I could never compare her or Leah because they were opposites in every way.

I got lost in thought looking at my other angel; she was breathtaking. Her soft brown hair fell around the sweetest eyes in ringlets. Her narrow frame was so petite and perfect - Nessie was like glass to me. In the picture she was hugging her uncle Emmett and grinning at the camera. I saw the bracelet I gave her that morning around her wrist and my promise ring on her right hand. We weren't in a relationship yet, so the ring had been my promise to love and protect her forever. In what manner, would be left to her.

I acknowledged that Nessie wasn't as innocent as she looked. She had grown up in a house full of vampires after all, with each of them raising her in some way or other.

It was funny - she was as head strong and stubborn as her mother and as crazy and kooky as her aunt Alice. If you then added a dash of vanity and attitude from Rosalie, plus Esme's caring nature, you would have the base of my girl's character. However, with all of that said, she was still her own person, with her own individual traits. I had no doubt being doted on made her rather demanding sometimes, but she still consisted of every quality I had ever wanted. She was as made for me, as I was for her.

My heart ached. Ness was such a happy person; it hurt me incredibly hearing her tears whenever we spoke on the phone. The distance was breaking both of us, and my instinct told me to run to her every time. My baby should never cry.

I must have been staring at the picture for some time before I heard heavy footsteps in the house and a loud bang. Some minutes later Leah appeared, skulking across the room. She was trying to be quiet, but was far too drunk to do it effectively. I might have found it funny, but she was heading for more alcohol and enough was enough.

I walked up behind her, but she didn't even sense me.

How much had she had?

I smelt her, and it was definitely Seth's mix - how was she walking after the two bottles earlier?

"Leah you're drunk."

She had turned, and her rose lips were mere centimeters from my face. Her eyes were looking into mine so deeply that I felt like she could see my soul. I was so close that I could even see the tiny creases in her skin. Sadly, as soon as I spoke she took a defensive stance. "What? It's alright for you guys, but not me?"

Didn't she see? She was drinking for the wrong reasons. "I thought you were going home?"

"Things change," she snapped.

"Leah…" I watched as a piece of soft black hair came out of place and gently tucked it back behind her tiny ear. I could feel how little distance there was between us as she leaned in to me further.

I couldn't help but naturally close the gap, and she closed her eyes. The little part of me she had wanted to kiss her so badly that it made me realise how dearly I'd missed her. I put an end to my thoughts because I would never touch any girl when they were this drunk, and Leah clearly didn't know what she was doing because she had never acted like this with me before.

I lifted my lips away from hers and kissed her on the forehead instead. I hugged her with as much pressure as I could to convey my feelings for her. Needing her to get some shut eye, I whispered in her ear, "Please Leah. Go home and sleep things off. I'm sorry about Sam. I'd told him it was a bad idea."

Me and my big mouth - the look she gave me said she was savage.

"Go to hell Jake. Why don't you worry about your own imprint instead of me. I'm not _your_ problem!" She shoved me and grabbed more alcohol.

I let her go as her words ripped through me. What was I doing? A part of what she said was right. I should have been prioritising Nessie, but didn't she see she would always be my problem? My confusion spun like a never ending circle. I was trapped between my night and day.

I punched the wall in frustration leaving a huge dent. I had no idea how to sort things out. I physically and mentally couldn't be without Ness much longer, but I couldn't leave Leah yet. She had only just come back and there was so much to resolve.

* * *

AN

Would love to hear your thoughts as always.


	13. So Much For A Lie In

Leah's POV

I had clearly forgotten to draw the curtains; it didn't matter how tight I screwed my eyes shut, the sunlight was still seeking its way through my eye lids and irritating me.

Blindly, I felt for my blanket to hide from the day. When I couldn't reach it, I assumed it had fallen off the bed in the night. I gave up (being too lazy to move) and reluctantly threw an arm across my face instead.

As I tried to ignore the bright day that was mocking me, I felt my body waking up. My muscles started to come alive and my other senses gradually took in the new day.

The first thing I noticed was how dehydrated I was. My mouth felt stale and I was sure my tongue had grown fur; it was both disgusting and torturous. To top it all off, there was a pounding beat coursing through my brain. If I didn't know any better, I would swear I'd taken a blow to the head from Emmett.

As soon as I stretched, I was confused as to why my bed was so hard. If Seth had been changing things around _again_, he had better start digging his grave - and quickly! I growled.

I was debating the best torture methods for my little brother, when my ears were assaulted with the harsh crowing of a bird. It wasn't even a sweet melody to raise me from my slumber - no, it was a sharp cruel noise that went right through my head and added to the throbbing headache.

Why the hell was it making such a racket?

I was about to yell at Seth to shut it up, but I registered that the noise was coming from directly above my head. My eyes flew open immediately and were met with a large raven perched on a branch above my head. It was looking down at me with curiosity. It was at this point, I freaked out about where I was.

I lurched upright and left my stomach behind on the ground.

To my horror, I found I was stilloutside the Cullen's house.

To my distaste, I was also still wearing last night's clothes. The only difference, was that my white dress was no longer white; the material was in fact smeared green from the damp grass and my sandals were hanging off my feet. Putting a hand to my long knotted hair, I pulled out several leaves.

It only took a minute for me to get a grasp of reality. However, I soon wished I never had because reality felt like shit. Bits and pieces of the night eventually started to come together and I tried to place them in order.

I remembered Sam and the baby; the thought alone was enough to make me wretch. I groaned in pain and forced myself to think back further. Sam had caught up with me about the wolf-spawn which was pretty shitty. I felt the same pang I always got, but forced it out of mind. I tried to concentrate on what happened next.

There was drinking, lots of drinking. As if to confirm this, the cups from last night and several empty bottles surrounded me. My fuzzy brain recollected that there was a guy here as well…he'd disappeared.

I tried to think harder, but there were several blank spots.

Finally, I remembered shouting at and shoving Jake. I was sure that can't have gone down well with my alpha.

I felt totally mortified by all of last night's events and wished I could crawl into a hole and die. I should have never left the house. Correct that - I should never have come home.

I decided to move because I had to get away before someone saw me doing the walk of shame. With my stomach churning, I stood up slowly and tried to hold on to its contents.

Where was the car?

I realised it was by the garage and through my pain I smiled; the guys ran everywhere, but I still loved some human things. Driving was one of them and my car was precious to me. Seth wanted me to get a new one. Well, not new as such, but younger. However, it wasn't going to happen. I knew it was ancient and I was always getting pulled over, (for one part or another falling off), but it was a fighter like me. Plus, Embry and Jake had spent too many hours underneath it, trying to keep it on the road for me.

I decided to try and move towards it. Brushing myself down, I sighed. There was no way these stains were coming out. I swayed forward and regained my balance, still feeling half drunk. I was normally very gracious in my movements, but today was turning out _not_ to be one of those days.

Bending over, I placed my hands on my knees for support and after taking several deep breaths, I tried to gather myself.

As I took the air in a smell hit me. It was a rusty metallic scent that my wolf nose hadn't registered in ages; it was blood - fresh blood.

I looked up immediately, to see the source metres from where I had been passed out.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I was actually scared. I couldn't help it; I automatically screamed and then turned to let my stomach gladly relieve itself.

Cris's POV

I looked up at the overcast sky from my double bed; the fancy glass walls were fantastic. I'd been awake for a while, but I hadn't moved yet because I'd been too busy thinking about last night and enjoying the view.

I never was one for crowds, but I wanted the guys to have fun at the house party. I therefore decided to stay out of the way.

I had been, (and still was), worried about Lee. He couldn't track his cousin and something didn't feel right. I should have gone home the minute he told me. As alpha, it was my responsibility to support each member of the pack. I only stayed because Lee insisted I should keep honing my skills. He assured me that Dylan and Alex were helping him and that they were all fine.

Of course, Corey agreed with Lee and wasn't worried at all. He just wanted to lark about and kept trying to get me to join him. However, I wasn't interested. I understood that last night was important for him, but it didn't mean it was for me. His insistence that I should have fun was annoying. Fortunately for him, I recognised that he had never had a house party in Barrow, and I wasn't going to ruin his night. His attitude had been inappropriate nonetheless.

Maybe I was boring. Corey had told me so last night while he was drinking, but I reckoned he would have said it sober as well. I told myself he wasn't disrespecting me and that I had to draw a line between brother talk and pack stuff. I'm sure Corey didn't mean anything offensive, but I'm an Alpha and it was hard to just switch that off. I didn't understand why he couldn't comprehend that.

It had all brought up my old worries about his ability as beta. I wondered if he would be better off to step down. He could then have all the fun he wanted. I knew he thought being beta was great because to him we were brothers and we were in charge. There was never ever any doubt he had my back, but we weren't ever a team. Last night proved it. He was still young and I expected too much.

Becoming alpha wasn't a hard decision for me. It fell upon me without discussion, but I didn't fight it. It meant my life was never easy and I had to make hard decisions on my own, but it gave me a purpose.

I took the role seriously and spent years studying the pack mind. There was a fine balance to maintain as alpha. If the others sensed weakness or erratic behaviour, then the whole group would fall into disarray. It was my job to lead, protect, and support everyone, keeping this balance. Unfortunately, Corey often had the opposite effect. I hated picking faults in him because he was a good brother and friend, but we had gotten lost lately and our relationship was becoming strained.

Distracting myself from my brother, I started to think over what we had learnt about the La Push packs over the last week. There was certainly a lot of rivalry and division between them. The fact that they had two split packs was evidence enough. It was hard not to respect them though. They had been doing the shape shifting thing longer and had so much more experience than us. I was just worried because it seemed that more often than not, no one here took things seriously, and nothing was ever thought out properly.

I thought about the imprinted ones, in particular the two alphas. It was clear they viewed things differently because their focus revolved around their loved ones.

There was nothing wrong with that as such. I fully acknowledged that I would protect my family and loved ones with my life, but it was a distraction to the job. Besides, I had to admit, when they explained imprinting last night I wasn't impressed. Having your future out of your control was horrible; I didn't ever want to be told who to love. It wasn't like anyone here was a good promotion for imprinting either. They became erratic and irrational if they didn't see them regularly which meant it clouded their judgment. Their behavior then altered even further the minute their imprint was around.

How could you focus under that pressure and support your pack?

Was that even love, or just genetics?

I had, and always would, believe in choices and free will.

Coming away from the imprinting side of things, I also worried about how relaxed the packs had become. The cubs thought being a wolf was a joke, and the rest of the packs felt like they'd done their time as protectors. I understood the want to stop phasing, but I couldn't support it, not unless there was a clear plan forward. There had to be someone reliable to leave in charge.

I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me again. I'd decided to use last night to reflect on things. I rarely got any privacy and it seemed the perfect opportunity. However, I had ended up outside with something similar to paint stripper. Unfortunately, the result of my own isolation was I that I felt quite down.

It was a diversion from my own self pity when 'she' came out. By the woman's mood, it looked like her night was going as well as mine. I watched as her white dress flowed around her and she strolled across the garden. I was transfixed.

If my wolf eyes didn't have night vision, I would have seen only a white dress floating across the lawn like a ghost. Instead, I saw that her long copper body and ebony hair contrasted perfectly against the white material and the night.

My mood returned when she dropped down on to the grass in a defeated manner. I noticed she held two large bottles of drink.

Clearly, she didn't know I was there because she started to talk to herself. "God, I hate parties!"

I saw her down her drink and cringe. Shortly after, her head perked up and swiftly turned to face me. She stared right at me, but her eyes looked empty.

My stupid lips could only ask, "Bad night?"

"Something like that," she muttered sarcastically.

I was lonely and walked over to sit down beside her. I saw the bottles again and pointed my cup at her. "You got anymore? I'm out."

She ignored me.

"So?" I questioned again, looking at the bottles in a more obvious manner.

She appeared to snap out of it and handed me some. "Yeah, here. Sorry."

I didn't feel any need to talk further; we were just two strangers dwelling on our own existence.

Sometime later, I reached the bottom of my bottle. "I think… I might be empty!" I hadn't realised the amount I'd drunk and had to shake the bottle to prove it to myself. I hiccupped accidentally.

I didn't expect her to speak, seeing as she hadn't so far, but I heard her say, "Yup… Me too." She stood too quickly and fell into my shoulder.

It was easy to remember how she had smelt like home; there was the faintest trace of sea salt on her skin, which I found comforting.

I waited for a while, but the mystery woman didn't return. I decided to go to bed. It was in my best interests because no doubt one member of my pack would have to be on form tomorrow and as usual that would probably be me.

I looked for her in the house, but couldn't see much with my now blurred vision. Instead, I headed upstairs and fell over when my footing missed a step. My body felt heavier than normal, but I picked myself up and dragged my butt to bed where I crashed out.

I had to say that for an alcohol induced sleep, I felt well rested this morning. Judging by the clock, I could even get a few more hours sleep in before the house came to life. I pulled the duvet over my head to block out the light and was just settling into a nice dream when my mind was penetrated by a woman screaming.

Instinctually, I flew out of bed in my boxers and down the stairs. I immediately saw that the other guys in the house had the same reaction and heard Jake shout the name 'Leah'. Panic was clear in his voice.

A scramble of overgrown bodies fell out the front door ready to attack, but all we found was my companion from last night throwing up.

Shay was already phased and checking the perimeters. I didn't know what was happening, but Shay had priority one covered. My sober eyes were now able to see the girl clearly and I took her in properly for the first time. She was definitely pretty, but the scene of her vomiting and cursing wasn't. The woman looked to be in a miserable state, with her hair messed up and her dress covered in filth.

Jake immediately went to her side; Seth tried to follow, but got a warning look from his alpha. Everyone else seemed more cautious.

As the morning breeze blew across the garden, I started to pick up several scents. Two stood out in particular:

The first was blood, which made my nostrils flare.

The second was the woman. I hadn't picked up on it last night, but underneath the smell of ocean and cherry there was another scent; it was a wolf scent.

Stunned and trying to comprehend what this meant, I watched on as Jake touched her gently. The woman looked up at him with the most beautiful, yet sorrowful eyes before shifting her position. Instantly, we all saw the cause of her scream.

A large patch of grass was smeared red, much like an ink blot. To my disbelief, there was a large distorted shape lying in the middle of the crimson mess. I stepped closer and confirmed the colour and smell was blood, and the source of the smell.

Unintentionally, my mouth dropped open as I comprehended the scene:

In the middle of the lawn, lay the body of an animal. The carcass was whole, but its flesh and muscle were completely exposed. I dragged my eyes away from the body and followed the trail of blood to a spot further back on the lawn. Immediately, I made out the creature's pelt at the end of the trail, it was laid out flat in one piece, as if on display.

Finally, I brought my eyes back to the carcass and tilted my head to fully understand the shape of the creature. With absolute revulsion, I realised it was the skinned body of a female wolf.


	14. Coffee?

AN

So here is the next chapter a day earlier than intended. I hope you like it. I'm not totally happy with it, but if I don't post it, I will start tearing it to shreds and there will be nothing left. So here it goes... deep breath...

As always reviews... love them, need them, want them, am grateful for all I have so far! if I can hit 100 pretty soon, I'll be well chuffed!

* * *

Jacob's POV

That was a noise I NEVER EVER wanted to hear again.

My eyes flew open and my heart beat tripled because Leah was not easily scared. In fact, I had never heard her emit that sound before, but I would have known her voice anywhere. My body moved quicker than my brain to get to her.

I had been asleep on the couch at the time and threw myself over the back. I landed on all fours like a cat and rushed forward. Sam's pack were long gone, but mine and Cris's had crashed here; I was met in the hallway by everyone coming from different directions. Embry glanced at me anxiously. I knew where his thoughts were. "Leah!" I confirmed as we both legged it outside.

I sensed someone phase, but could only take in the scene. I didn't understand what Leah was still doing here. Then I saw her chucking up in her clothes from last night and realised she couldn't have gone home. I immediately walked over to her and rubbed her back while she dry heaved. Seth moved to do the same, but I motioned for him to stay back. Leah was always unpredictable and I could still smell the alcohol on her from last night. I felt Leah brush my hands off her and my attention went to the bloodied bit of ground in front of her.

What the hell?

I automatically moved her away and stepped closer to look at the shape on the ground. It was the body of a female wolf and it had been completely skinned. Its coat lay a few metres away in one piece. Whoever did this knew what they were doing; I hadn't seen a hunter in the reservation ever do as neat a job.

Within seconds, I had assessed the situation and seen that no one was hurt. Leah was understandably spooked, but she was ok. I, on the other hand, was frantic.

If we were a normal group of people, we'd take this as a sick joke, but it was too precise. It had to be someone who knew about us, and was depraved enough to do this to a poor animal. They also had to be able to catch a wolf in the first place.

My stomach turned. Why a female wolf?

It felt personal and I wanted to sort things out immediately. "Someone call Sam. Now!"

I saw Quil back track to the house.

"Cris, what do you reckon?"

He was by my side in an instant.

I could see him thinking it over. "It's a fresh kill for sure, but there's nothing that stands out."

I saw Leah shrinking into the house. Once she had gone, everyone crowded around and examined the remains for themselves. Quil joined us again. He said Sam would be here as soon as he and Jared had dropped the girls off at my dad's.

Cris and I used the opportunity to ask if anyone present had any involvement. I wouldn't ever believe one of us would do this, but I had to be sure - Leah didn't always bring out the best in people. Seth in particular was hurt by my alpha tone, but I didn't have time to worry. I was satisfied with the packs answers, so Cris and I decided that everyone, except the alphas and betas, would go out on patrol immediately. Whoever did this couldn't have gotten far, so there had to be a trail.

Once they phased and left, I made my way inside to the kitchen. Corey had gone upstairs to throw some clothes on. I found Cris already stooped over some maps in the lounge learning patrol routes and boundaries.

A short time after, I heard a car pull into the drive and two doors slammed shut. It took a minute for the new arrivals to join us. I assumed it was Sam and Jared and that they went to inspect the carcass first.

I was right, and by the time Sam was finally standing in front of me, he was wearing an extremely worried expression. Jared was also accompanying him and he seemed just as concerned. I noted that they didn't take long to get here, so I knew that they must have been speeding.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Sam's voice was frantic.

I checked that Leah was out of hearing and proceeded to verbally abuse him. It led to a massive row. I was positive Leah wouldn't have been out there if he had just left her alone like I'd said. It made my skin crawl that some sicko got that close to her.

Sam was incredulous. He wanted to blame me for not taking her home safely. I pointed out that, apart from taking away her free will, there wasn't much chance she'd have gone willingly. He said he didn't care and that it was my responsibility to protect her. According to him, I was a shit alpha.

I lost control at that point and punched him hard in the face. Sam staggered back before he started to tremble all over. Jared automatically threw his arms around him and Cris and Corey, who had just appeared from the lounge, quickly held me back. Neither of us could retaliate without hurting them.

I didn't know how he could dare accuse me of not protecting Leah. All I ever did was pick up the broken pieces he'd left behind. The guys had started to release their grip on me, but I was still seeing red.

Before I could do anything, however, Cris stepped between us and started yelling.

"What the hell are you two doing? Please, let me know when you've finished this little pissing contest!" He was pointing angrily at both of us for emphasis.

I had to hand it to him. Sam and I were so confounded by his sudden outburst that we both paused. Cris was normally so calm and collected.

He used the moment to continue. "I don't know what's gone on here; quite frankly, I don't care! What I do care about, is that one of your pack members was put in danger because of your incompetence and self obsessed attitudes!"

Whoa, who the hell did Cris think he was talking to?

Sam was biting back. "Hang on there mate! You've only been here a week and you want to start judging? You've hardly got the experience to know what you're talking about."

"That's right Sam, you guys _have_ got the experience. That's my point! You're acting like complete fools right now. You are all so worried about your testosterone levels that you've completely neglected your patrols. In one week, I've already seen how little time you spend on them!"

It became clear, that when Cris wanted to say something he didn't mince his words.

"Well, if we are doing such a bad job here, why have you stuck around?" Sam stabbed back.

"Well, we _were_ here as your guests!" Cris sniggered.

It was my turn to intervene because I could see where this was going. I didn't want Cris to leave and Sam was being a jack ass.

"Guys stop it. Cris, you aren't a guest." He looked shocked by my words, but I continued, "As far as I'm concerned, you're a pack brother… _and_, as much as I hate to admit it, because you are a total dick, so are you Sam."

Sam had his dumb face on and just gawped at me. Well, it was rare when I was nice to him, (this was me being nice), and it normally only lasted a short time.

Sam's posture finally deflated and he sighed. "It's Leah…. anyone else and I wouldn't be like this. You know?"

I knew that feeling. Leah was my beta and best friend and, despite public opinion, she was breakable.

Cris also collected himself. "Look the point is that things have gotten lax. First the wolf rumours and now this. You haven't even explained everything properly. You keep dropping things on us. Only today, did Corey and I find out that there's a female wolf!"

Corey put his hand up like a nervous school kid in class and said, "Err, actually… I knew yesterday."

I personally wouldn't have chosen that moment to speak, and unsurprisingly when Cris scowled at his beta, he dropped his hand immediately and looked at the floor.

Cris looked disappointed as he continued. "Look, I had no idea the _whole_ pack was off duty last night. Crikey, I'd have been out there if I had known."

"Well, this is a wakeup call for sure," I agreed. The fact that something worse could have happened to Leah scared me. She may be a pain, but that wasn't the point.

"We need to set up shared patrols again so she's safe," Sam said.

"Sure… sure..." I mumbled. I needed to work this out with my pack; I needed my beta.

"Well there's enough of us," Cris said, nodding, "but I think you're still missing the point. This shouldn't be about the girl; it shouldn't matter who it was. You should be this worried anyway."

His words sunk in. He was right. I hated to admit it, but when had this become all about Leah and who did the best job protecting her? It was still an issue, but I suddenly realised that our packs had become so self involved that we stopped watching the outside world.

Corey decided to join in again, "More so, shouldn't we be worrying about who did it? I mean, if it was a person, what did they witness last night?"

"If it was a person, they must be pretty sick!" Jared said disgusted.

I decided to rule out some options. "Well, I've already confirmed it wasn't any of my pack."

Cris nodded, "Mine checked out."

"Mine weren't involved either; I checked the minute Quil called," Sam added.

"So who?" Corey repeated.

"Or what?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

Just then I heard the stairs creak.

Leah's POV

Once my stomach was still I stood, shaking Jake's hands off of me. In my eyes, I'd just lost any credibility I'd built up by screaming like a little girl.

I was going to kill the sick mutt that thought it was funny to do this, but I couldn't think of which one it could have been. I knew Sam's pack weren't fond of me, but this was taking things to an extreme.

It was hard not to feel over dramatic, I wasn't new to blood and guts. It was a knee jerk reaction to scream though. Wolves were sacred, and while I wasn't easily scared, I was more disturbed at how close the culprit got without me waking up. I had never purposely put myself in harm's way before, but I realised that I had to get a grip.

The boys surrounding me looked shocked. Meanwhile, Jake shoved me away from the carcass before he stepped forward to examine it. I let him because I was quickly becoming the centre of attention.

I felt even more embarrassed, when I heard Jake command, "Someone call Sam. Now!" This was really being blown out of proportion.

The next words out of Jake's mouth cleared up a few things though.

"Cris, what do you reckon?" he asked, looking at the guy from last night.

The man had the same azure eyes that stood out so clearly in the dark. So this was _'Cris the alpha',_ and he was standing in only his boxers. Dragging my eyes away from him, it suddenly dawned on me that hardly anyone was dressed; I must have woken them all up.

I watched as Cris approached the remains. He held himself in the same manner as Jake. I compared them further as they peered at the body. I'd seen enough of the guys to be able to judge physiques and he was certainly carrying the alpha gene. Cris's facial features also looked more mature than the others. Even Jake, although manly, had never quite lost all of his baby face.

Cris's deep authoritative voice broke the silence. "It's a fresh kill for sure, but there's nothing that stands out."

"You ok Leah?"

The gentle voice beside me was a distraction. It was Embry who was standing next to me with a worried expression. Seth caught my eye in the background, his face just as alarmed. I forced a weak smile at my brother and looked back to Embry. I was glad that he still cared. After his remark last night, I'd thought he might hate me, but his genuine smile was reassuring, even in my current state.

"Yeah, it just caught me off guard." Suddenly I became overwhelmed with the need to get away.

Unfortunately, there were too many shape shifters between me and my car for a quiet exit. I turned and headed back into the house, really needing to wash away the last twelve hours.

I used the main bathroom this time. Wandering through the house, I realised every room smelt of shape shifters. I shut the bathroom door and pushed the lock shut, sealing myself in. Leaning back against the door, I closed my eyes, trying to escape the image of the wolf carcass.

Taking a deep breath and glancing around the room, I pushed myself forward. I was pleased to remember there was a shower. Stripping immediately and turning the water to hot, I stepped in. I felt soothed as I stood under the shower head with my face tilted upwards into the stream. With the water gradually running all over me, the banging in my head dulled to a low throb.

It was a running joke with the packs how often I washed. Maybe it was a woman thing, but because of being a wolf, I took every opportunity I had to shower and bathe. There was always a chance I would have to go for days phased, and I hated being dirty.

Reluctantly, I got out and grabbed a towel from the nearby cupboard. I looked down at my disgusting dress discarded on the floor, but having no other clothes it would have to do.

I had been in here for ages and with any luck, I would have a clear exit by now. I slowly started to descend the stairs and could hear voices below.

"Hey Leah, we're in the kitchen. Can you join us?"

Damn Jake's ears.

I had barely touched the top steps and he was calling me. I braced myself and wandered down to join them. I reached the kitchen, and judging by the serious atmosphere and people present, there was a meeting already in progress. I guessed as beta, I was expected to stick around; I looked down at my dress again. Oh the shame!

I must have looked worse than I thought. As soon as I entered the kitchen, Sam eyed my dress with a look of concern.

"Leah, are you alright?" Sam was next to me in an instant, holding my arms much like last night. He shook me, scrutinising my body at the same time. "Please… Please! Tell me they didn't touch you?"

"Ugh! God no Sam!" I pushed him away.

He looked like he wanted to move towards me again, but his feet stayed securely glued to the floor.

I ignored him. "So which one of us did it?"

The shock on the surrounding faces was plain to see.

"You can't think it was a wolf?" Jared spoke out.

I shrugged; why wouldn't it be? They all liked to play pranks and I was hardly popular.

"It's fine! I'm a bitch they want to flay. I get the metaphor," I said, thinking about how much I really must be despised.

Sam's voice was angry as he spat at me, "Do you honestly think, _that__'__s_ how we feel about you? That's sick Leah."

"It wasn't a shape shifter who did it," Cris interjected, addressing me for the first time today. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't gauge.

"How can you be so sure?" I didn't want to think anyone would do this. I doubted even Paul hated me that much, but nothing else made sense.

Cris's answer was confident. "We've used an alpha command and asked them. It's not one of us."

As if to confirm his words, the other guys were also nodding.

"So who did it?" I couldn't process anything today and my head was banging again. So much for the relaxing shower!

"We don't know, there's no scent or trail, but whoever it was wanted to get our attention," Cris proposed.

"Well they got it!" Sam grunted. "They should never have gotten that close to her." He pointed at me.

"Yeah well, I was kind of wasted," I added in defence for my pathetic lapse in awareness. I was too tired to fight just yet.

"Leah, this isn't _your _fault. As I pointed out before you joined us, there should have been a patrol out. If I knew they had called everyone in, I'd have gone out myself."

I couldn't believe he was actually blaming Sam and Jake! I immediately wanted to defend my alpha.

"Well how were they supposed to know someone was going to go all bunny boiler?" That had definitely sounded better in my head.

Jake surprised me by suddenly coming to life and agreeing with Cris. "He's right. We've completely lost sight and have gotten sloppy." He looked guilty.

"That's going to change. We'll go back to the old patrol schedules; minimum of two wolves out at _all_ times," Sam threw in for good measure.

"Oh great, the good old days," I replied sarcastically.

"What about Leah going out alone?" Sam questioned the room. He was blatantly speaking about me as if I wasn't present.

"Err, hi Sam! Still standing right here!" I waved at him sarcastically. "And, you can fuck right off if you think someone's babysitting me." I was not going to be treated like a defenceless moron.

Suddenly, I realised something about this whole thing didn't feel right. "Hang on… what do you mean there was no trail?"

The guys all looked worried, but Jake spoke out. "That's just it. There was nothing, not even on the body."

This didn't make sense. "Could it be leech?" I questioned.

Corey, who had been silent, started laughing. "I think we would have smelt that for sure!"

No one else found this funny and Cris elbowed him.

"Not if they're like the Cullens," Jake said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Cris's booming shout made me flinch. It was both deafening and commanding. Anger was coming off him in waves which, considering the calmness he had conveyed so far, was unexpected; "What do you mean like the Cullens?"

Corey looked just as surprised by Jake's comment. It was clear that this was new information.

Jake glanced at me for support, and I nodded, knowing he was anxious. He took it as a sign to continue and answered, the now irate, Cris.

"Err… some vamp's, like the Cullens, are gifted… telepaths, seers, projectors, shields, that sort of thing. It's pretty rare for them to have such extreme talents actually, but each one of them brings something over from their human life. There's no theoretical reason why there couldn't be one who's untraceable. Hell, I'm beginning to think anything's possible."

"Yeah well, for once I'd like to meet a fairytale creature, not a monster." My voice came out bitter and I caught Jake's eye again.

The corner of Jake's mouth twitched, trying to suppress a smirk. "Yeah, I could imagine you right at home with the fairies and wood nymphs."

I snickered back at his sarcasm. No one else seemed amused, and I noticed that Cris had returned to his previous passive manner, now deep in thought.

"How can you guys make jokes, like this is all normal?" Corey was unnerved.

Cris finally snapped out of his trance. "Right, is there anything else you've left out?" No one spoke, and the alpha ran his hand through his short choppy hair frustrated. "Ok, so let's summarise: _Whatever_, or _who__ever_ did this may be untraceable! It puts us at an immediate disadvantage. That means _anything _out of the ordinary must be reported. We'll have to rely on our eyes and ears if our noses are of no use."

"Look, it really could all just be a prank gone wrong." I felt bad for causing such a stir.

Jake was giving me an irritated look. "You know as well as I do, there aren't coincidences around here. We were lucky last night. They clearly didn't want to hurt you, or they would have. I think…"

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Sam snapped at me, cutting Jake off.

I was now losing my patience with Sam. He was pushing all the wrong buttons. "Screw you Uley! Why don't you go and shove your head back up Emily's arse?"

As I finished shouting, I noticed the various looks of concern that everyone was giving me. "Argh! I wish you'd all stop making such a big deal of this! I am fine!" I screeched and threw my hands up exasperated.

Sam grabbed his car keys angrily and motioned to Jared that they were leaving. "I'm going to speak with my pack and the elders. We'll take patrols today and change over tomorrow."

"Fine," Jake grunted.

Sam glared at me briefly before addressing the alphas again. "I'll be in touch; this discussion isn't over."

Jared looked awkward, but still managed to be polite to me as he left. "Glad your ok Leah. I'll see you all later!"

I gave him a false smile as he left.

Sam paused for a minute and as he walked past me he growled, "Whether you like it or not, we all care _and_ this is a big deal."

He was unbelievable.

"Are we done?" I said sharply to the remaining men.

Jake responded gruffly, "Sure the meeting is, but _we_ aren't. I've got some stuff to do, but I'll be over at your house by lunchtime. We need to talk." He paused, "Cris, can I borrow Corey? I want to show him our patrol routes."

Cris nodded and Jake and Corey left. That left just me and the newest alpha alone in the kitchen.

Cris gave me a tiny smile. "Coffee?" he offered and flicked the kettle on.


	15. To Much Information

AN

Hey all.

Thank you! I have over 100 reviews!

Good job this chapter was twice the normal length. In the end I even changed my mind and decided to split it into two at the change of POV, but it feels appropriate to give it as a thank you. I think I may have sent my poor beta over the edge picking out my typo's in this one though (so thanks to her as always). Anyway, enough from me - back to the wolves.

* * *

Cris's POV

My head was reeling from this morning's events:

A skinned wolf on the lawn.

A scentless visitor in the night.

A female, extremely temperamental, shape shifter.

Jake and Sam's fight over the said, extremely temperamental, female shape shifter.

Vampires with special abilities.

I didn't quite know where to start.

Instead, I watched on as Jake dragged Corey off to get an idea of the patrol routes.

To my surprise Leah remained standing in the middle of the kitchen. At first, her expression was angry, but then it changed to a look of tired distress.

I decided that I needed my morning drink - desperately. I would try and figure everything out, but I needed my caffeine fix (out of habit more than anything).

"Coffee?" I gestured, reaching for the kettle. I tried to give her a brief smile to ease the atmosphere.

In return, Leah looked me in the eyes and appeared hesitant, almost as if the world weighed on my question.

"You _can_ say no. I only asked because if you feel anything like I do, it would be welcome." With the intensity of the morning and last night's drinking, I felt like everyone deserved a moment to themselves to think clearly.

Finally there was flicker of an emotion and she answered me abruptly, "Fine…black, no sugar."

The pot didn't take long to boil; it was this posh expensive thing which I was in love with. I had no idea how I would revert back to our old kettle at home. Living in the lap of luxury and then returning to our shack was going to be a shock to the system. Amused at my own thoughts, I handed her the steaming drink in a Dracula mug.

"What's so funny?" she snapped while cautiously taking the mug.

I wasn't entirely sure of her mood, but I carried on as normal and responded with a small smirk. "The kettle."

She looked at me as if I were a mad man. Fair enough; there was a dead wolf on the lawn and I was laughing at a kettle. Unfortunately, once the alpha gene kicked into play it always took a while for me to come down. A result of this was that my emotions were sometimes a little messed up. It's weird to know that, but still be unable to control them.

After a while Leah started to inspect the Dracula picture on her mug with her own bemused expression. "Why do I get the feeling the Cullen's didn't buy these?"

"Yeah, Seth brought them this week. My pack got one each," I said, remembering his 'pack warming' present before sitting down on the nearest stool.

"Sounds like Seth!" She smirked for the briefest moment and blew on her drink before taking a tiny sip.

I watched in fascination as I tried to figure her out. Not the wolf part so much - that was something else. Right now I was trying to understand her. She wasn't normal. Anyone I knew would have been crying like a baby, but she was standing here strong and irritable. It was sort of admirable, that or she was completely crazy.

Mimicking me, Leah eventually planted herself on a nearby stool. She didn't say anything more and we sat in a semi-comfortable silence. I looked down at myself and suddenly became self-conscious. I was half dressed, but she didn't seem bothered. I guessed she must have been used to it.

"So, aren't you going to ask?" Leah questioned impatiently after some time.

I was confused. "Ask what?"

"Am I ok?" she sneered as she spoke.

"Do you want me to?" I got the impression everyone else asked her often enough.

"Not really," she said sharply and took another sip. She seemed to relax slightly. "So, you're an alpha, huh?"

"So, you're a beta, huh?" I mimicked.

She nodded. "And you take the form of…a white wolf?"

She clearly knew more about me than I did her.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you're a wolf too? I have to say, I never saw that one coming." Finding out there was a female shape-shifter was surprising at the very least.

"Yeah, no one did." Her voice dropped away as she spoke and her eyes drifted away to the window.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I offered, unsure of what caused her to break away.

Leah laughed bitterly, "Like what exactly?"

"I don't know. It's been a pretty intense morning," I answered calmly.

"Thought you weren't going to ask me how I was?" she snapped back.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not. That's your business; you made that very clear in the meeting."

Leah didn't look impressed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed because it was clear she intended to twist everything I said. "Nothing, except that you are a wolf. I don't know what that entails for you, but I'm pretty sure you're made of stronger stuff than most people. And, from the meeting, I get that you don't like people in your face."

I kept my voice level the whole time. Corey sometimes did things like this and I had quickly learnt the way to say things to avoid confrontation.

Leah gave me a cold stare, before returning her gaze to the window. After another minute, however, she turned back to me. "What do _you_ think about this morning, then?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I feel like I'm still playing catch up when it comes to information and experience. I think… I am angry with myself and the alphas." It was the truth; it wasn't an aggressive anger, more one laced with disappointment.

Leah spoke out strongly, her voice defensive and unwavering. "It's not the guys fault. They didn't do this! If you're talking about patrols, then maybe, ok, someone should have been out there. You don't live here though. You have no idea of our history. It's not like it used to be. The Cullen's have left and there haven't been any nomads for ages. I'm not saying it's right, because this morning proves there is still some danger. However, we all deserve a life. Those boys are just that, boys! They deserve some fun. You should know that. Jake has never done anything, except look after his family and friends."

I was pleased that her loyalty was to Jake and she defended him with passion. It was what a beta should do.

I still however, stood by my own opinion. "I get all that, but at the end of the day, whoever's fault it is or isn't, seven years ago half the vampire world was focused on this place. The god damned leeches live for eternity, so their memories will always hold the events of that day. La Push is on the supernatural map and _that_ is why patrols should be maintained. Vampires do not forget…or easily forgive." I had thought about these things a lot and was a quick learner. "Besides, the two alphas are totally unfocused. Jake's torn up inside because of Nessie's absence and Sam is only concerned about Emily. That's fine. I get that they are their so called 'soul mates', but then they can't have it both ways. They either step up and lead, or step down and have a life. I haven't even touched on their constant bickering! They have my complete respect, but, being an outsider, I can see the holes. Any enemy would be able to see them too."

Leah flinched as I said the last part about the alphas, and her voice surprisingly softened. "Are things really that bad?"

"I don't know. This might be how things have always been. I'm not perfect myself; we all make mistakes. It's just that, in the last week there have been real fights, play fights, broken tables, hysterical imprints and constant drama. Today just topped it."

I let out a low chuckle at how crazy this had become. What would we sound like to the outside world?

"What are you laughing at this time?" Leah was looking at me with her big brown eyes and a confused expression.

"Nothing really. This is all crazy, right?" I chuckled again.

To my surprise, Leah's stern face faltered and she actually smiled. "You have no idea. Imagine the last week as the last decade and you might be able to understand what I deal with daily."

"Well, power to you then. How's your head by the way? I don't know what Seth and Embry put in that shit last night, but I have never felt the effects of a hangover until today." My headache was ebbing gradually.

"Getting there. It's more the state of my clothes that bothers me." She looked down at her dress, the sneer returning.

Admittedly, the dress was ruined.

"What the hell did you get up to after I left?" I raised my eyebrows.

She gave me a humorous look in return. "I wish I knew. Anyway, where did you go? Don't tell me you couldn't handle your booze?"

"What's worse, admitting defeat or lying?" I had fallen up the stairs after all.

"Definitely lying." As she said that her smile faded and she glanced at the wall clock. We both knew reality was unavoidable.

"I've got to go. I need to get changed before meeting Jake."

With that she pushed her stool back, scraping it along the floor awkwardly, and headed for the door.

A part of me knew she shouldn't be heading out alone, but I had to trust that decision to her alpha and he had not said anything on the subject. Plus, with all the patrols now being run, it would be highly unlikely for her to get into any more trouble.

My attention returned to see Leah look back briefly, "Hey Cris…"

By the way she said it she seemed to be struggling again.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Err… Thanks for the coffee."

Her face was completely guarded again and before I could analyse anything more she was gone.


	16. Smoke Alarms

AN

Ok, so change of plan. I decided to split chapter 15 at the change of POV.

* * *

Leah POV

I left the house and managed to avoid anyone that might attempt to be my chaperone. If I was being honest, I didn't even see anyone. I figured they were all out tracking.

As I drove back to my house, I tried to figure out the last 24 hours.

Who would have thought that when I said goodbye to my sunrise yesterday, I would wake up next to a dead animal today?

I started to run through all the possibilities.

I believed the alphas when they said that it wasn't a shape shifter because there was no way to get around an alpha command. The guys would have had no choice but to be honest. Besides, in my heart, I could never truly believe one of them would do it.

The boys could be cruel sometimes and would even occasionally be vindictive, but I generally antagonised them just as much. It had been this way for years. I was the bitter harpy of La Push and the bane in their lives. I was still their sister though.

So who did that leave?

I trusted the alphas themselves - that wasn't even a question. I still had enough faith in the world to see that.

I was also sure it wasn't one of the imprints. We might hate each other, but they wouldn't have the stomach, strength, or know how, to do something like that. Plus, they may be bitches, but they weren't psychos (generally).

What about a normal person?

I didn't buy that either. The fact that there was no scent, or trail, was a like a big neon sign screaming supernatural. Plus, whoever did it had to be somewhat stealthy because even with all the drinking, I wasn't the only wolf about the place.

Did that mean there was a new leech in town?

If it was a blood sucker why leave a message like that?

Why not just kill me?

All of these questions made it highly unlikely that a vampire was responsible. My drunken state would have made me an easy kill for them.

So why was I alive to tell the tale?

I felt all my anger filtering away into confusion. To be honest, during the earlier meeting, I was only really angry to get people off my case. This morning had affected me more than I was willing to admit. Emotionally, I felt like I had been on the world's biggest rollercoaster. Physically, I now felt like I'd now gone ten rounds with Emmett.

As per normal, my life was just way too weird and complicated. I supposed that I should have been used to the bizarre events by now. It was the normal ones that surprisingly hurt me more. Things like Sam and Emily, Jake and Nessie, and even Cris and coffee, came to mind.

Ok, so Cris and coffee sounds weird right?

You'd think, why would coffee be hurtful?

Well, coffee was a throwback to Hawaii. Rebecca and I had spent numerous mornings on the patio drinking it and just being normal. We used the time to talk about the most mundane things, but it encompassed the exact thing my life was missing - normality.

In the end, I had even found peace in our morning ritual, but now look at me. I had been back less than one day and was already dealing with all kinds of wolf crap. I was hung over, moody, dirty and causing problems.

I loved, and had even missed, my immature and irritating pack. We had our own routines, but it wasn't the same; it wasn't what I wanted…what I needed.

For one, the guys were with me all the time - whether I wanted their company, or not. Secondly, everything was always a joke to them. Thirdly, if they weren't larking about, they were watching films and chilling out. They basically lived at my place, but they never did anything grown up. I often felt more like their mother. Life to them was always about drinking beer and eating mass amounts of food. A standard conversation would be about who phased the best on the fly and the imprints; they had no interest in anything else.

I suppose it was all my own fault. Unlike them, I hated being a wolf.

It was the vicious circle that I was stuck in!

The thing was, they were all younger than me as well. I had four years on Jake, Quil and Embry, and six on Seth. Yet, it wasn't even that which bothered me so much. The problem, like I said before, was that they didn't want normal lives. They didn't see the wolf thing as a curse. They all still enjoyed acting like teenage boys and messing about.

I don't even think they realised that I was coming up to thirty this year and had nothing to show for my life. I didn't count it as an accomplishment being an almighty bitch with a path of destruction.

So all in all, that was why, Hawaii and something silly like having coffee this morning panged me.

Simple, huh?

I admit, a huge part of me hated that my life wasn't enough for me. My pack was my family, but they had come to terms with the things I couldn't. There were too many things holding me down. I wasn't free like them; I was drowning. Every event in my life was like another nail in my coffin.

I pulled up at home faster than I should have and slammed on the brakes in frustration. I forgot my own strength and my foot hit the pedal sharper than intended. I cursed as I flew forward out of my seat and smacked my head on the windscreen.

Rubbing my sore head, I saw Seth come flying out the door making a beeline for me. I had barely got myself out of the car and closed the door, before I was being subjected to one of his bear hugs.

"Sorry Leah…"

Why was sorry the first word out of his mouth?

I pushed him back and slapped him round the head. "Whatever you're going to apologise for, don't! I've just had it all from Jake and Sam. I'm fine!"

Seth surprisingly laughed, "God I've missed you!" His smile fell, "You sure you're ok?"

Before I could answer, his words became rushed. "Leah, I really wanted to stay this morning, but Jake sent us all away tracking. I didn't know that you never went home. I'd have died if something had happened to you."

I looked him in the eye. "I'm fine. Stop being so wet! What did you find out there?" I nodded towards the woods.

I wanted to know if anything had been uncovered, but I also wanted to distract Seth from worrying. Our relationship may have changed as we grew up, but he was still my little brother.

Seth shrugged. "Nothing - no sign of anyone. I'm going for a run again now though."

I looked at him quizzically, trying to decide if I he was ok. Everyone was so bloody sensitive this morning.

"Wait up and I'll come with you!" I could do with a run and doing something constructive.

"You're supposed to be meeting Jake." My brother was frowning at me.

I chuckled and playfully punched him. "He can wait. I want to run with you; maybe we could catch up on things before you start annoying me too much."

"Nice try, but it's not worth the headache from Jake." Seth stepped back in case I hit him again.

"Aw, don't be such a kiss ass." I pouted my lips and mocked him with kissing noises.

He chuckled. "Stop it Leah, you can't avoid your alpha. Anyway, Jake's cooked brunch!" He nodded towards the front door.

"He's early!" I had barely had a minute to myself, and I stomped my foot like a petulant child.

Seth just gave me an even more comical look. "Tell him, not me. Laters!"

He walked off quickly across the road and melted into the woods.

Irritated, I turned and opened the front door to be confronted with the sight of smoke pouring out of the kitchen. The breeze from the doorway blew it further into our living room, and a high pitched screech filled the air. I threw my hands to my ears in protection and doubled over. The frequency was so high and my hearing was so sensitive, add to that the hangover and it was unbearable.

I bellowed over the noise angrily, "Jake!"

I saw him come tumbling out of the kitchen with a tea towel in hand. He began to frantically waft it around the alarm trying to disperse the smoke. After a few minutes the noise ceased, and I was able to stand, but my ears were still ringing.

Jake looked to be panting, and I noticed he was wearing my stupid apron. I couldn't help but grin, and the memories of this morning were gone in an instant. The apron was a daft Christmas gift from the pack - it was bright pink, with a big girly superman style 'S' in the middle. I hated it, but Jake forbid me from burning it. I was so glad he did because seeing him dressed up like a pansy made it all worthwhile.

Jake saw me eyeing the apron and beamed back. "Thought one of us should get some use out of it!"

"Well it certainly brings out your eyes." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks Leah. So you're going to get changed right? You look like shit and brunch is almost ready!" His grin only got wider.

I chuckled as I realised in Jake's other hand was a burnt looking spatula. Ok, maybe being home wasn't as bad as I thought; Jake and Seth were certainly amusing.

"Shouldn't we talk about this morning first? You do remember there's a dead wolf on the Cullen's lawn," I said, pointing out the front door - all humour gone.

Jake's face was solemn. "Not yet. Give me ten minutes to enjoy you being back. Besides, you look hungry. What were they feeding you on that island?" He finished his order with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm hungry enough for your cooking." I wasn't going to lie to him.

I had wondered many times on holiday what Jake and Seth were living off. If it was their own food, then who knew what damage their insides had suffered; I doubted regeneration would even heal them.

"Look, if you can eat raw meat, then you can manage some extra, extra, crispy bacon!" He was pointing the cooking utensil right at me in a finger wagging kind of way.

I needed to get changed. "Whatever, I'll be back in a minute!"

I made my way up to my room while Jake returned to the ruined food. I tried to brush my hair, but it was so tangled and knotty it hurt and the brush kept getting caught. It was frustrating me, so I gave up on it for the time being and moved on to my personal hygiene. Putting my hand to my mouth, I smelt my breath. It was gross! Rosalie would have had a field day; I had official dog's breath!

I wondered how she was doing. We had a weird relationship. We weren't exactly friends, but we had a mutual understanding. There were some things other women just didn't get, not until they had experienced it.

I knew how hard it was for Rosalie being around Ness, but I also knew how much joy she got from having her in her life. I felt much the same; in the end, there was no way I could truly hate the little monster. Even with the Jake thing, she was just an innocent child caught in the crossfire of our screwed up lives.

I realised I was dwelling on things again and wanted to slap myself. Instead, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I was brushing, I noticed one of Jake's car magazines lying on the side and started to flick through aimlessly. I stopped at the centre fold to admire a Bugatti Veyron. The car was stunning and as soon as I'd finished cleaning my teeth, I read down the spec's (I've been with guys who love cars for ten years, what do you expect?).

Maybe I could do something heroic and the blood suckers would buy me one? I might just let the old banger go for that.

I was feeling better at the image of me driving round La Push in the beast of a car. That was until I noticed a smaller photo in the lower corner; the magazines very own playboy bunny was lying over the bonnet.

Typical guy's magazine, the cars are never enough!

Looking at the girl again, I took in how fake her pose was spread across the car, but I still couldn't help notice how pretty and feminine she was. Dare I even say, sexy.

She had an air of Renesmee to her, although she didn't hold a torch to her pretty features. I looked up at myself in the mirror; my hair was still a state, and I suddenly felt ridiculous. I laughed bitterly at my dress. Who was I trying to kid?

I grabbed the scissors and gathered a large chunk of my hair. Watching my reflection, it seemed surreal as I brought the scissors up to chin level. I could feel the tears building, and at the sight of them I started to cut.

By the time I finished, the floor was covered in my thick black locks. I looked at my new choppy bob; it wasn't straight, but what did it matter? It was practical and fit being a wolf, which was all I ever could be.

I quickly grabbed a dust pan and brush from a cupboard and cleaned up the mess. I stripped and threw the dress in the bathroom bin, along with the hair. I quickly went back to my room and found my usual shorts and vest top. I changed and headed back downstairs.

"Wow!" Jake exclaimed. "What happened?" He gestured to my hair.

"Got bored. Where's the poison?" I was referring to his cooking of course.

He stared at my hair for a few more seconds before grabbing a plate. I glared at him, daring him to comment.

"Here, it's not so bad. I've already had three." He pushed the food at me. There were two bagels filled with blackened bacon and judging by the smell, cream cheese.

"Impressive Jake!" I couldn't help but be facetious. I was hungry though and devoured both of them at an unbelievable speed.

God, all I had to do was finish with a belch and I really was a bloke. Jake luckily let me eat in silence. I finished and shoved the plate back at him. "Thanks." I smiled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, beyond caring.

"Juice?" Jake offered, handing me a glass before I could answer.

It was time to call him out. "Not that this isn't appreciated, but you can stop now. You don't need to butter me up, or burn down my kitchen Jake. In fact, all this effort is totally bugging me. You're going to clean up, right?"

Jake pulled up a seat. "Of course, I did genuinely want to do something nice for you though. There's no agenda. I just thought you'd rather I cooked, than have me telling you how pleased I am you're back. And, well, after today I thought you deserved a bit of pampering." Colour flooded his cheeks as he spoke.

"Thanks. So I guess I go away for one month and miss most of the drama?" I took a gulp of my juice, still feeling dehydrated after last night.

Jake's mouth twitched. "Yeah, although it's a good thing. If you had been here when the Barrow lot turned up, you might have blown a gasket. More werewolves are hardly something you'd be enthusiastic about."

I saw his point, but disagreed. "They don't seem so bad."

He snorted. "Hang on a minute…this is you, right? I get the crap hair cut's back, but not the attitude?" Jake ducked as threw a nearby spoon at his head.

As if to prove him wrong I said, "Don't count on it."

"So what do you make of them really? First impression and all?"

It was nice to be asked my opinion about things again.

"Well Cris seems alright. He's the only one I've really spoken to. I don't count the kitchen meeting last night because everyone acts like a chump at introductions." I thought if Cris was alpha, then the others couldn't really be that bad either.

"What do you reckon about this morning?" Jake looked at me worried. "That wasn't like you at all! Are you ok?"

"I guess I've got a weaker stomach than I thought." I let out a fake laugh trying to cover the fact I had been scared. Jesus, if one of the guys had been there when I woke up, I'd have probably jumped on them flailing and screaming.

"It's not a joke." Jake was staring at me like I'd gone nuts.

"Sorry, ignore me, I'm probably still drunk. I really don't know what to think. At first I thought it was a sick prank by one of the guys." I felt ashamed admitting it.

"Leah, no one hates you like you think."

Was that Jake's idea of reassuring me?

"No, they still hate me though. That's much better," I sniggered; it was a really bad habit of mine.

All I got in response was an eye roll before he continued. "Be serious. I'm worried. We've been so off the ball lately that I'm thinking things may have been getting through our boundaries. I don't know what this means."

I suddenly thought of the newspaper and the crushed woman. I looked to the counter and quickly stood and grabbed it. Turning to the front page, I held it out to Jake. "Jake did you guys see this?"

Jake took the paper off me. "No, we haven't been here much in the last week and we never read the paper anyway."

He was reading it now though and was starting to chew on his lip. "It's not a vampire, is it? The body wasn't drained or anything? Why would anyone do that?"

I remembered our conversation at the Cullen's. "I don't know, but you said earlier there were no coincidences around here."

I hated to admit it, but the wolf in me was pleased to be back in the game. Besides, Jake was treating me normally again and not like the weak girl from this morning.

"I honestly don't know. I'll give Edward a call in a minute and see what he thinks. I didn't like this morning's message either way. It felt like a threat against you. Why else use a female wolf?" Jake looked genuinely worried.

I felt guilty for being so rude this morning. I knew they all cared, but I despised feeling helpless. I forced myself to reach over the table and put my hand on his.

"I know Jake. I was shocked too, but I'm really ok; we'll figure it out." I squeezed his hand in reassurance and got a weak smile in return.

"Sam was sort of right," he whispered.

"What?" I snapped and quickly pulled my hand back.

"You shouldn't go out there alone." Jake's eyes were sincere and possibly fearful. He knew what kind of reaction he was likely to receive from me.

"I'm not going to have a babysitter." I was set on this.

"I won't command you Leah. You know I don't work like that. I will ask you to be careful though. Don't patrol alone, don't go wandering off alone, basically, however stupid you think it might be, please use your common sense."

His voice was pleading and I respected the fact he didn't command me. We had an understanding and sometimes, whatever the pack felt, Jake understood that I had to do things my way. I had little control over my life as it was, so he gave me what he could.

I tried to change the subject for his sake. It wasn't my favourite topic, but I had to ask, and Cris's comments about the alphas had struck a nerve. "So, speaking of the Cullen's. How's Nessie doing?"

Jake's face lit up at her name, everything else forgotten. "I spoke to her briefly before I came over here. She seemed happier than she has been in a long time. They are visiting Tanya and Kate at the moment so at least she's occupied."

"Well that's not far. Why don't you go surprise her?" As much as I hated their bond, I hated Jake's sadness more.

"Yeah, well that's something I was going to talk to you about," he said, stalling. "But, then it all kicked off this morning."

"Don't be stupid! You can't let this morning change things. There are enough of us here to patrol. Besides, if you needed to come back Denali isn't far." I didn't see the problem.

He didn't look convinced. "I know. Visiting isn't the problem though. I was thinking more of a permanent thing. Today _does _change things though. I can't leave my pack at a time like this."

I felt numb. It was inevitable that he would have to leave one day, but it didn't mean I liked it. What was I supposed to say to him? Either way I failed someone; both ways I failed myself.

If he stayed it would only be out of obligation. If he left, everyone would say he had really bad timing and I wasn't sure how the packs would take it with our leader absent.

Words failed me and I couldn't speak.

Jake must have seen my internal struggle and misread it. "Leah don't worry. I'm not going anywhere with all this stuff going on."

I was getting angry now. We were going backwards again, and I definitely did not want him to stay out of obligation. I wanted him to be happy, even if I lost him. It was the inevitable. "Don't you dare put your life on hold because of this. Jake, you've done more than your fair share. Get out while you can; not all of us have to be tied to this place."

I despised my voice of reason, but it was the right thing to say. This wasn't about me and I would never hold him back.

He looked torn. "We'll talk about in a bit. I'm going to call Edward. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the phone from its stand and tossed it to him forcefully.

I left the room to give him his privacy and stood looking out the lounge window at the familiar trees. I wondered if Seth was having a better day.


	17. Hear Me Out

AN

Hey!

Here's another chapter that I split at the POV, so you get to have this one and chapter 18 at the same time.

Thanks again for the feedback. I know I never really comment on anyone's reviews, but it is mainly out of fear of giving away the plot - I have to make myself keep quiet!

So here's the next chapter…

* * *

Leah's POV

Jake was on the phone for some time so I plonked myself into the armchair.

After crossing my legs and getting comfy, I grabbed a pile of nearby newspapers. I intended to look for any other strange incidents and deliberately blocked out Jake's conversation so he had some privacy.

When Jake finally came back in, he slumped on the sofa and said Edward couldn't shed any light on things. It certainly wasn't the usual vamp attack, but the leech said he'd look into it and see if Carlisle could get hold of any more details through the hospital. Jake looked troubled nonetheless.

"And there haven't been any new scents in the area?" I questioned. There had to be some clues somewhere.

"Nothing - unless Sam's lot finds something today, but we already checked this morning. Anything in the news?" Jake nodded at the pile of papers around my feet.

I shrugged. "Nope! No missing reports, no strange deaths, nothing out of the ordinary. I think we need to get everyone together tonight, and really get them to think if there's been anything else out of the norm."

"Yeah, ok. I'll call Sam and Cris and set it up. Can I ask a favour though…?"

Jake was nervous. You'd think he would have known me well enough by now to cut it out.

"Depends," I replied cautiously.

"I need you to _promise_ to hear me out. Ok?"

I didn't like any conversation that required the words 'promise' and _'_hear me out' to precede it. I didn't say anything, so he continued, "I want you to lead the meeting."

I did a double take. "Say what?"

"I want you to lead tonight. I mentioned it to Edward, and if you meant it earlier; about me going to see Ness, then I need to know you can handle the packs." He was deadly serious.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can still be in charge wherever you are!" What was Jake thinking?

"No Leah! I can't expect people to follow me if I'm not even here. Besides, I'm too unfocused, and however much I want to be on the ball, I'm distracted. I've put my pack at risk." Jake looked angry. I knew he was still beating himself up about me being so close to danger.

"You're going to hate me for this decision and I don't want that… God knows how much I don't want to even be saying this, but it's unavoidable. What if I don't want to be in charge anymore? What if you're right and I want out? Nessie can't come back here for decades and I can't wait that long. The distance is killing me; I can't even think straight. At some point, I need to hand the reins over, so think of tonight as training." Jake's tone left little room for argument.

A wave of pain ran through me; it was finally the day when the pack was no longer enough for Jake.

What could I say though? I could obviously refuse the position. I had no idea if I wanted to be a leader and take on all the extra responsibility.

The thing was, if I did refuse then Jake would be bound here and I couldn't stand that either. But, if I took that path I would be accepting the wolf in me. It would mean putting aside my pain and embracing this life. As it was I could still walk away from being a beta, but I could never stop being an alpha. It would change something inside me forever.

There was once a time when I would have welcomed the idea of being an alpha. When Jacob split off from Sam, I tried to break off on my own as well. I didn't have the power though, and back then it was only because I wanted to be alone.

In the end my choice had been between staying with my ex or joining Jacob. It was a tough decision; neither wanted me around and we all hated each other. Jake only won because I hated Sam more. Also, there was no way my little brother was going anywhere near blood sucker mansion without me watching his back.

Years later, I was now being officially offered the same opportunity although it came with _lots_of baggage.

Was it something I really wanted?

I certainly didn't know if I had the kind of strength needed to lead. And then there was Sam; I hadn't been in his head for years and I didn't want to regress.

I realised I still hadn't said a word either way, and, as if Jake knew what I was thinking, he was off again. "No one else can do it Leah. You're the best person I know for the job."

"Your options must be poor then." I must be the best of a bad choice.

"Hardly. I wouldn't trust anyone else, I'm serious. If you really say no, then I won't force it on you, but I know you can do it. I've already put it to the pack and they more than agree." He wasn't lying. It was pointless; I would see the truth when we phased together anyway.

"I need to think about it. Set up the meeting tonight either way. I'm going to take a nap." Pack meetings were always tiring, and I'd hardly got a restful night's sleep.

"Sure. I'm just going to hang around if that's ok?"

"No problem, mi casa es tu casa! Oh, and if Seth comes back, tell him to do some proper shopping." I went to the mantle piece and picked out some notes from a jar, throwing them at Jake. "Not just beer either."

* * *

AN

Did you know - all it takes is review of a chapter to make me a very happy inspired girl! *Hint hint*


	18. It Was Me

AN

Here's the next chapter. This one's a bit longer. Let me know what you think at the end! Xx

* * *

Jake's POV

My conversation with Leah went better than expected!

I still wasn't leaving anytime soon, but this morning had given me a lot to think about. I watched Leah head upstairs and heard her bedroom door close. It was habit to flick the TV on. I enjoyed the background noise, even if I wasn't really paying it any attention.

Edward sounded concerned when I mentioned the murdered woman and the wolf. He couldn't make anything of it, but agreed things normally happened for a reason around here. He said they would try and get more details about the woman's body and would let me know. He had never met a scentless vampire, but would also discuss this with the family. After that, we quickly discussed the week and how the new packs were melding.

We very briefly touched on Nessie, and I heard Bella in the background saying I should visit. I dearly wanted to, and her permission made it all the more painful.

Edward could read me without hearing my thoughts. He asked if I wanted to join them officially. I was surprised, but according to him things weren't going as planned; Nessie was too much of a wreck to settle down anywhere and start school. Their plans had been postponed, and they had actually been in Denali for the last month. The door was open to me again. My heart was torn; I immediately said I wanted to be there, but that I couldn't walk away from La Push right now.

My potential father-in-law understood, but despite this I kept coming back to Leah saying I should leave. There was a physical and mental pull towards Nessie, and Leah's backing made me feel like it might be an option. I hoped she'd lead the meeting tonight and then I could get a real idea of how it would work.

I must have nodded off at some point because I jumped when the front door slammed. It was Seth; he looked knackered and waved at me vaguely while heading straight to his room. I looked at Leah's money on the table; I'd tell him later. I picked up the phone and called round to arrange the meeting. We decided to meet back at the Cullen's house, it had the largest space.

The sound of Leah's feet descending the stairs caught my ears. I could always tell the difference between her and Seth's footfalls; she was definitely lighter.

Coming into the lounge, she fell down on the sofa next to me and sat staring at the TV. She must have just woken up; she was still in her usual nightwear. I couldn't help but admire her profile in the little black boy-shorts and vest set. Today's top had the slogan 'Do I look like a morning person?' written across the chest. Sarcastic even when she slept, that was our Leah.

I was used to waiting her out, so it didn't surprise me that we sat in silence for half an hour. When she did finally speak, she kept her eyes pinned on the screen. "If. Only _if_ I do this, how's it going to work?"

"What do you want to know?" This was good, she was considering. I still felt guilty for abandoning her, but it wouldn't be for some time yet.

Leah sighed, sadness clear in her expression, while she still looked forward. "I thought about things on holiday _a lot._"

She turned to face me. "I don't want to keep wasting my life Jake. If I can do something that has meaning, maybe I'll have something to hold on to. Maybe I won't look back in years, regretting everything. My life might even count for something. I'll try, but you know what I'm like, right? It won't take long for me to piss everyone off and the Grim Reaper's like my shadow. I'm quite likely to get everyone killed."

I knew what she was getting at; she had to stop doing this. "You can't keep blaming yourself Leah; death doesn't surround you anymore than it does me or Seth. It's sad, but deaths an inevitable part of life."

She looked away from me; her eyes glistened in the light of the TV.

I remembered back to the night of the crash, when my heart had broken for her (as well as for Charlie and Sue, and even my own mother). Leah still didn't know what really happened that night, but it wasn't Sam or Embry that had pulled her back from the wreckage, it wasn't even Seth, it was me.

We had smelt the fire from La Push as it carried on the wind. Immediately, we cut across country. For some unknown reason I ran faster than I ever had, and reached the site within a matter of minutes. I knew as soon as I got there it was too late. I took in the scene and could only hear Leah's frantic heartbeat.

Seth arrived shortly after with both pack's in tow. He fell to the ground on his knees in shock; his face portrayed a silent scream. At that moment, I had to entrust him to Embry and Quil; I only had eyes for Leah. She was now screaming and clawing at the mangled car. Even today, I have no doubt she would have thrown herself into the fire, she was that desperate to save them. It was when I saw her body was already covered in massive burns that I dragged her back. Leah was punching and clawing at me to get loose the whole time. It literally took all of my strength to fight against her pain and hold her to me until she broke down.

Sue and Charlie were my family too, and I cried with her at the crash site until she finally blacked out. Seth in the meantime went to the hospital with the pack, and alone I carried her back to her house unconscious.

As I laid her in her bed I remembered the pain of losing my own mother, and everything Leah had already been through. I couldn't bring myself to leave her, so I didn't. Instead, I lay with her and held her close all night.

She was strong enough physically that I knew she was out cold due to shock and exhaustion. The burns on her arms were extensive, but they were better left to the open air so she could heal quicker.

Throughout the dark hours of the night I continuously stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort. It was only when Seth got back at dawn that I left. He had given me thirty seconds to get out of her bed.

I couldn't blame Seth for his reaction; he didn't know what to do. He was still a kid and all his family was either dead or passed out. It marked a change though, and the Clearwater house had never been the same since.

As an alpha and a friend it was extremely hard watching Leah and Seth struggle with their deaths. The guilt Leah carried was immense, and for a while I thought everything happy inside of Seth had died. He gradually got back to his old self though, mainly because Leah put all her energy and focus on to him. I knew it was her way of easing her guilt, she still carried it heavily though. Today's statement was proof.

I knew it didn't really matter what happened the actual night of the accident. Leah would never know; none of us wanted her to have it as a memory. I however, would always remember; as far as I am concerned, I went through that night with her, no one else did. My chest ached from just thinking about it, and I was pleased for the distraction of Leah's response.

"That's a matter of opinion. Anyway, run through what you had in mind?" Her sharp tongue was coming into play to cover her emotions; she gave me a warning look and caught my eye again.

"Look, I'll stay for a while, but I'm stepping back. The decisions will be down to you. I'll help if you _need_ it, but not necessarily if you want it." I wanted her to get a feel for the responsibilities that came with being alpha. Giving her support, unless desperately needed, would defeat the object.

"That's fine, but I don't think it's as easy as that Jake. I'm not a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, there's no alpha power in me." She paused in hesitation before she carried on uncertainly, "What about Embry? He might be the next in line after you. Besides, I'm not strong enough. You've looked in the mirror right? You're huge!"

I wondered when we would touch on this, and was gutted that she mentioned Embry. It was an unsaid rule among the pack; no one thought about his parentage. We didn't know which one of us shared the same father with Embry, and intended to keep it that way, rather than drag up the past. He was our brother whether by blood or pack.

"Embry's not interested in leading and don't say things like that! His heritage is not up for discussion. Anyway, you have almost as much blood ties as Sam does; plus, you have something he doesn't!" This was key.

She looked perplexed. "What's that?"

"You have the true alpha promoting you. As for strength, what you lack, you make up for in speed. If you do decide it's what you want, I'll use a command and force you to start your own pack. It'll be just like Sam did in the beginning. The three of us will be linked, well, four counting Cris, and our guys will give you their loyalty." I had discussed the possibilities with the Council; there were no obvious flaws in my plan.

"You think that will work?" She looked doubtful.

"I'm confident." I smiled. I wanted to lighten the mood; "So how was Hawaii?"

A smile crept up Leah's face. "Beautiful. Thank you for setting it up Jake. Rebecca was lovely too, much nicer than Rachel."

I chuckled; "It's true. They are like yin and yang."

So much for lightening the mood, but I had to ask. "What about Sam and Emily now?"

"What about them? It sucks, but nothing's changed. I needed the break though." As always Leah was keeping things to herself.

"I'm sorry you know… it must be hard being in love with Sam and seeing him with Emily." I couldn't imagine watching Ness with someone else; it was the first time I had the courage to say this openly to Leah in years.

Leah looked mortified. "In love with Sam? My god, is that what everyone thinks?"

Great, I'd embarrassed her. "Yeah, but it's ok, no one judges you!"

"Judges me? Thinking I'm this fucked up because I'm in love with that bastard?" She was standing now; her voiced was raised and she was throwing her arms up in frustration while pacing.

"Yeah, I love Sam. I always will, but after everything he put me through I'm not 'in love' with him. I would never want him back, the damage is done!" Her pace quickened, "No wonder everyone thinks I'm a bitch, did you really not realise it wasn't about wanting Sam anymore? It's that… that life, it was mine!"

She slumped back down on the sofa and shifted her position so that she faced me. All eye contact was gone again and her voice was now a whisper; "Emily is living the life I wished I could have. I thought one day I would get married; I hoped to Sam. One day, I would have a family; it's something I dreamed of as a little girl." She lightly touched her tummy as she spoke. "Instead, I am what I am and he is a permanent reminder of what I've missed out on. Sam is everything I wanted, and everything I can't have. I'm even glad in some way that he's happy, even though it's not my doing; I love him enough that I want that. I just hate being stuck here and watching."

Leah didn't often share her feelings, and she had so many levels and emotions, it was like an ever changing puzzle. I felt even closer to her at moments like this. I remained silent, acknowledging the butterflies in my gut as I realised how well she must regard me to speak openly like this.

She took a deep breath. "Jake, how would you feel watching two of the people you once loved most, being happy together, living your dream? It hurts, and I was never able to rid my mind of Sam's thoughts the whole time I was in his pack. I had been completely forgotten Jake! That was the better part; Sam then moved to despising me. I was the permanent black cloud over his life. I had lived a lie and reality was brutal."

What could I say?

I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to kill Sam when she spoke like this, the other part wanted to comfort her.

"Don't pull that face; it's all good Jake. I just think, being guys, you don't always get it. What else is a woman for than to be a mother? I can't even fill the gap with a career or anything; I'm just frozen. Who would ever want me…?" Her voice dropped away.

How could this woman think no one would ever want her? I saw the conviction in her words, and if possible, my heart broke again. Without thinking, I shifted myself closer and turned her face so she was looking at me. "Leah, the kid thing doesn't mean you aren't a woman. You're beautiful."

I tried not to break eye contact, but she turned her head away and I saw tears forming.

"Lee, look at me." I held her chin again and forced her gaze back to me. Her eyes were devastating.

I couldn't let her think like this; I needed her to know what I said was true. Nessie's face flickered through my thoughts. I loved her completely, but right now it was just me and Leah in this room and she was hurting. I guilty pushed Ness to the back of my mind and suddenly realised I needed this too. I couldn't walk away from Leah without ever knowing.

I moved my face closer, tentatively testing her reaction. Leah froze and her eyes widened slightly in response. Bringing the hand that was holding her chin around, I slowly cupped her face and traced her fiery skin with my thumb.

What was left of her hair fell against my fingers; it was so soft, and I could hear her heartbeat gaining speed. Slowly and ever so lightly, I touched my lips to hers; there was no response, so I applied more pressure.

I had wanted to do this for years, and right now she was all I could think of.

We stayed like this for countless seconds; neither of us moved, but our lips remained joined. I could both hear and feel our breathing increase. Leah's sweet smell only heightened my senses and her eyes were now closed. Her long heavy breaths were too much for me to bear. I pressed even harder; this time her lips moved with mine and she kissed me back. The kiss was strong and swift, just like her, but full of passion.

A sudden ache came over me and frustrated by the distance between us, I pushed her backwards until she lay back on the sofa. My hulk of a body leaned over her small frame and my other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to me. Her mouth finally gave way and our tongues met as I tasted her for the first time.

It was more perfect than I could imagine; the feeling of…

Holy shit! My groin was on fire; I couldn't move. Leah had just kneed me and was already on the other side of the room.

"What the fuck Jake?" she spat, "What the hell were you thinking, you're fucking imprinted!"

"Leah…" I croaked holding myself; I was damn sure only she could cause me this much physical pain.

"Go to hell!" she shouted.

I somehow managed to pull myself up and get in front of the stairs before she could make her exit. What had I just done? Nessie flooded my mind, but I couldn't just let Leah leave like this.

"I'm sorry; it was a mistake…" As I spoke, her expression was a mix of hurt and fury. I realised how bad that had sounded. "No! I didn't mean it like that, not in that way! Leah, I couldn't help but kiss you."

She moved to go around me, but I countered her.

A voice came from behind me. "Get out of her way Jake!"

I turned to see Seth behind me. His happy face was nowhere to be seen and he was trembling all over. I didn't have time to react as his fist came towards me at lightning speed.


	19. Mouth Wash

Leah

I hate men! I hate myself! I hate Jake! Oh no . . .

I was now staring in shock at my little brother. This wasn't good; he'd just knocked out his alpha. I didn't even realise that was possible!

My mind was frantic; I actually thought, just for one minute, that me and Jake were having a serious conversation. Now he had ruined everything. Ok, so I was partly to blame. I shouldn't have even gotten that close to him. The minute I saw him leaning in I should have just punched him and run away.

Could I really lie though, and say it was something I'd never imagined?

God this was a mess!

What about Nessie?

Did it count as cheating if they weren't a couple yet?

As much as I hated imprinting, I didn't want to be the one who got in the way of it. Besides, I didn't mind Nessie so much, and I would never be the Emily in their relationship, that's for sure (not that I could ever have that kind of hold over Jake).

It was all so stupid; I kicked the wall and hissed as pain shot through my toes. Seth watched me silently, unsure of what to do next.

I knew I could never truly be in love with a person so bound to someone else. It was the Sam thing all over again; Jake could only ever be my best friend.

Silently, Seth and I lifted our alpha onto the coach, and I made my way to the kitchen. I stood with my back to the room staring into the sink, trying to fight back the tears and anger. I heard Seth moving cautiously behind me.

"You _did_ want me to hit him right?" Seth was nervous.

I couldn't help it; I chuckled as his little voice broke the silence and relieved some of my tension. "Yeah, you did alright, but you're going to be in big trouble."

"Nope, this wasn't wolf related; it was a kissing my sister incident. Besides, from what Jake said you're my alpha now."

I could hear the pride in his voice, and turned to face him.

"You think I'm still Jake's choice?" I nodded towards the sofa.

"Course sis. Like I said, this isn't pack related!" Seth was always so sure about things. Although, I sometimes thought he was just naïve. I reminded myself he wasn't fourteen anymore; he was twenty-four. Seth continued, "Look, you haven't been in Jake's head lately. It's almost as messed up as yours. I'm not surprised about today."

"What, you _expected_ him to do that?" I looked to the sofa again; Jake's huge feet were hanging limply over the end. I grabbed a glass of water and washed it round my mouth before spitting it down the sink. I wanted his taste out of my mouth; I wanted to forget.

Seth rolled his eyes (I lost count of how often people did that at me). "Don't be so dramatic! You care about each other; it's easy to get caught up in things. Anyway, it's a sex thing."

"What do you mean sex?" I spluttered.

Sure, I wasn't a prude, but seriously talking to my little brother about my non-existent sex life - that was off topic.

He was laughing. "No perve! Not that kind! I mean gender. It's human nature … men and women being friends often leads to conflicting emotions."

"Since when did you become Freud?" He had obviously been reading mum's old self help books again.

Seth drew a deep breath and paused before taking a serious tone.

Oh god, the man of the house was making an appearance!

Since mum and dad died, Seth had these little moments every so often when he would try to fix the world. I had a feeling this was one of those times.

"Leah, I say this because I love you right? I love you the most and it's unconditional… I can't see you hurt again! I can't _live_ through you being that hurt again. You're all I've got."

I immediately felt guilty; I wasn't expecting something quite as emotional from him - I should have though. Seth was so much more loving and open than I was. He was fearless in a way I never could be. My little brother would never hesitate to put his feelings out there for all to see, and he wasn't scared to tell someone he loved them, even me. I, on the other hand, was an uber bitch, always thinking negatively. I purposely stayed my tongue, giving him the courage to continue.

"You do know… you and Jake… you'll only _ever_ be friends right? It doesn't matter what his feelings are for you, he'll never leave Ness. You do know that, right?" Seth's face was grave and for the slightest moment he looked older than I felt.

"I know that Seth." It was a sad truth. "I wouldn't want Jake to leave Nessie; it's wrong for so many reasons." My fingers grasped on to the counter edge as I thought over them all.

Nessie, Jake, destiny, imprinting, reproduction, the packs, Sam, the Cullen's, Seth, me - there were so many complications screaming it was wrong. Jake and I had seven years together when the relationship with his imprint was purely brotherly. During that time, we had come to care for each other. In turn, I had set myself up for another Sam without even realising. I was a filler, a convenience, until destiny supplied someone better.

"Seth, I think … sometimes … the shit just has to hit the fan first. Jake's ship set sail a long time ago; the dumb fuck just wasn't on it."

I showed him a small smile, and his bounce slowly returned. Regardless of what was happening, we were a unit and his mood was often annoyingly contagious.

"Aw, that's almost poetic!" Seth replied.

"Almost!" I stuck my tongue out and punched him lightly.

I suddenly realised, I only had Quil left to kiss and I'd have the pack set; it was a ridiculous notion. Enough was enough now; I pulled in my heartstrings and held on to the bitch in me.

Just then, the phone rang and I grabbed it. "What?" I snapped into the receiver.

I was surprised to hear Edward's voice.

* * *

AN

Apologies for the shortness – Chapter 20 which is much longer will be up this weekend. I thought I would give you this little one for now though rather than make you wait for both.

Thanks again to my beta and all the reviews. I'm so glad that the last chapter went down well.

I hope you liked the little Seth and Leah moment.

xxx


	20. Blood Ties

AN

Hey all,

Thanks for your patience and reviews. You guys sure know how to make me smile!

I'm glad people liked the little Leah and Seth moment.

Here's the next chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy it; we are going back to Cris for a chapter now.

* * *

Cris's POV

The day was soon spent. It was supposed to be an easy weekend, but with this morning's events that was impossible. To add to things, Jake had called me in the afternoon to set up tonight's meeting. Everyone was expected to attend as it was the first serious pack council we had held together. The fun and games were over; this was purely business.

I surveyed the room; I knew everyone by name now, and we all sat around the living room in small groups. It was dark again outside and the day had flown by fast. Regardless of Sam's pack patrolling, we all did some rounds for our own peace of mind.

I looked at the anxious faces around me. Everyone was here except Jared and Paul who were on duty.

I noticed Jake's group looked a little awkward tonight; the appearance of Leah seemed to have been a complication. Jake was standing some way behind her, looking irritable, and Embry was glancing at both of them suspiciously. Seth in the meantime was sitting as close to her as possible, looking protective, and Quil was smirking at all of them.

I looked back to Leah; she was a different person from this morning. She was clean and sober for starters, but more than that, she was in boyish clothes and her long hair was gone. It was almost the same shortness as Jake's (Corey and Brady had finally pinned him down and cut it in the week). Despite the changes, she was still as pretty as earlier.

Everyone seemed settled enough to commence the meeting.

"Right, Jake? Sam? Shall we start?" I motioned for silence.

I didn't mean to take charge, but it kind of happened whenever we were in the Cullen's house. This was my temporary base.

Jake spoke next. "Actually, I'm taking a step back. Leah's in charge."

I looked to Leah who was hesitant and heard some sarcastic remarks from Sam's side of the room. They were quickly stubbed out with one look from me and their alpha. It was a surprise to me that she was Jake's choice for alpha. Not because I thought she was a bad choice, but because I knew so little about her. I carried on regardless as if it was Jake I was speaking to.

"So, are there any new developments?" I questioned.

Leah stood up slowly to speak. "Well, I went through the papers today…"

"Who cares…?" Brady yawned.

Leah froze and glared at him. I heard Seth growl and I was angry at Sam; he really needed to check his guys more often.

Leah took a deep breath and lifted her shoulders higher. "Let's get this over with shall we?" She spoke clearly to the room, "I don't care who likes me. Jake wants me as alpha, my pack supports this and you all better deal with it. If someone has something to say let's have it!" Nobody moved. "What about you, ass wipe?"

Brady cowered at the stare she directed his way.

She looked satisfied; "Fine then. Let's continue!"

There was silence, but with that over and done with Leah came to life and started describing the murder in the paper to us. No one could explain it, and then she mentioned Edward's phone call. Edward had said Carlisle had managed to get a copy of the coroner's report. There were no signs of anything vampire related; it was however, hard to be sure of the cause of death as the body was so crushed and the internal damage she suffered was indescribable. They couldn't even identify the woman at the moment. Edward warned us to be vigilant regardless. The Cullen's also offered to keep an ear out for anything unusual.

It wasn't exactly helpful and only confirmed what we knew.

Leah looked to Sam next and questioned him; "So, what did you guys find today?"

"Nothing at all; the area is clean and clear. I even borrowed Jaden to check the tree's in case they were staying off the ground." Sam's information was as useful as Edward's.

I had to ask them; "Everyone has to think carefully. Is there _anything_ odd about what you've seen? Anything at all - no matter how minor."

I was shocked that Jaden spoke next. "Actually, Corey was jumpy in the woods last night."

I looked at my brother. "Something happened?"

"No! It was nothing; I was just surprised by Jaden flying round me." It figures Corey was embarrassed. He would never willingly admit being spooked by anything.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

Corey sighed. "OK. So, I'd just landed a jump, when I saw Jaden moving outside my line of sight."

"Dude, I had only just arrived! I found you, hackles and all, standing like that in the wood. That wasn't me!" He and Jaden had clearly had a misunderstanding.

I interrupted. "Did you actually see anything, or did you just assume it was Jaden?"

"Err… No, I saw nothing clear." Corey looked ashamed like he'd let us down.

I felt a similar disappointment; little black marks kept falling against him.

Leah addressed him. "Corey, get over it. Mistakes happen. All of us have learnt a harsh lesson over the last 24 hours."

Her words were sharp, but I appreciated the truth in her bluntness. The brother and alpha in me were conflicted.

"So if it wasn't Jaden, it was possibly our mystery guest." My concern was growing. "What are the chances they know about Barrow?"

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"It's unlikely. Why?" Sam answered.

Dread filled me. "Lee's cousin is missing!"

"Since when?" Leah seemed to connect the dots.

"About the same time we left. Lee thinks she ran away." My mind was racing with worry and I fell back into the seat behind me.

Leah walked over and knelt down, looking at me with something similar to sympathy, "Cris; calm down. The timing is unlikely to be the same person; think of the distance. What makes you think it's odd?"

I calmed myself and looked at her. "They found her diary, and she was hiding something. They think maybe it was an affair - or something seedy - and that she left before anyone found out."

"You don't agree?" Leah questioned. She stood up and walked away from me at the same time.

"I knew this girl from growing up. Lee's even closer; it's why he's worried. Everyone else has just accepted it and expects her to be in touch when she's ready, but she isn't the kind to run away from her problems." I sighed, "You're right though. It can't be linked; it's too close in time frame."

"There's no telling, but we can keep it in mind. People do strange things when they're hurting." Sam was watching Leah as he spoke, but she paid him no attention.

The meeting continued much in the same manner. There was nothing more anyone could think of, but we were on high alert. Patrols were to continue with at least two on at a time. With the Cullen's gone, the borders were extended, but this also gave us no boundaries to worry about.

I included my pack in these plans; well me and Jaden at least. Tomorrow I was sending Corey and Shay home. I knew there was danger here, but I wasn't willing to let Lee carry on unsupported. Nor, was I going to chance my people's safety. Right now we knew nothing, which meant everything was at risk.

I didn't want to send my brother away. I would worry about him but tactically it made sense. I needed to be here to show our support for the La Push wolves and maintain our alliance. Besides, I was the only one who could communicate with the other packs when phased. Corey, on the other hand, was my beta and could run the pack from Barrow. I decided to keep Jaden with me for his wings. Shay, in the meantime, would put my mind at rest by knowing he was protecting our home and my little brother.

My decision was set, and I made my announcement at the end of the meeting. There was clear disappointment from the packs because they were losing two of us, yet they could hardly ask me to put my own people second. I knew Shay and Corey were surprised; it was news to them too. Corey looked particularly unhappy, but it was my choice to make, and if things changed so would my decision.

The meeting finally disbanded and Sam's pack left quickly, excited that Emily was cooking tea for them all.

Jake's lot, well, I supposed it was currently 'Leah's lot', stayed behind chatting. Leah stood in the corner of the room alone, avoiding all conversation. I was considering approaching her when Corey wandered over to her. I watched on embarrassed - and slightly amused - as he started trying to make her laugh. Leah didn't look impressed, in fact she looked plain bored and irritated; Corey never was any good at reading people. As I thought this, Leah caught my eye and the tiniest smile crept up her face. Corey took this as a sign he was actually entertaining her.

To the day I die, I will never know how my brother ever got laid, or who he learnt from. I could only cringe as he pulled out the worse chat up line ever.

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together." He actually winked at her and his grin was growing every second, along with his confidence.

What the hell was he thinking? This was an alpha female, a she-wolf, not some bimbo in a bar.

Leah snorted in disgust; "Oh, really? Because, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."

Embry and Quil almost doubled over, Seth rolled his eyes at the new alpha, and Jake just grunted. Shay and Jaden meanwhile hid their faces and pretended to look at a picture on the wall.

Corey's face looked like a slapped arse; it was a harsh comeback, but it was a lame chat-up line as well. I covered my mouth and coughed to stop the laughter that was building. I loved my brother, but his ego needed deflating sometimes. I earned a cold stare from him nether the less.

"I say, Cris…" Corey had a friendly enough expression, but I knew from his tone he was about to start something.

"Yes Corey?" I answered politely; I had years of practice with him.

"As your little brother is so lame, why don't you entertain the new alpha instead? You've fought one on one with all the others, and poor Leah's missed all the fun." He was going somewhere with this.

Leah looked at me questioningly and raised an eyebrow; what was I supposed to say?

I had no inclination to fight her. She wasn't anywhere near my size and I didn't want to hurt her. "I'm not in the mood, thanks."

"Oh come on; you're _so_ boring…." Corey was smiling as he spoke, but his mood was swiftly changing. "You won't even play with _her. _What's wrong with you?" He pointed at Leah, looking her up and down suggestively as he did.

"What is this actually about?" I snapped back at him, I didn't like any kind of disrespect to women and he was using one of our allies in the conversation.

Corey went to speak, but Shay spoke up, "Corey don't be a dick! Let it go. Let's just go for a run."

"Keep out of it Shay, this is between me and my brother," Corey spat.

Shay's fists clenched; he had a very low tolerance for back chat.

I, on the other hand, watched on ashamed of Corey's bratty behaviour.

Leah's angry voice cut through all of us; "Screw this. If you guys are having a domestic, _we_ are going."

She motioned to the rest of her pack and stormed out past me. The guys looked awkward and followed muttering apologies and goodbyes. Jake was last and gave Corey a fairly impressive death stare.

"Nice Corey, really mature. Make our guests leave why don't you!" I turned to go upstairs and end the impending argument.

"I'm sorry, but it's not fair Cris," Corey cried after me. "I don't want to go!"

"Tough; Tupit you can't always get what you want. This isn't an easy choice, but it's necessary." I made eye contact trying to emphasise my words sincerely.

It didn't work, and unfortunately it pushed Corey over the edge. He was livid about being sent home and used a few choice words.

Shay looked torn. I knew he didn't want to leave either, but he would never attack me verbally like my brother was. I was finally starting to get angry; my decision wasn't up for negotiation and Corey was pushing me.

I realised just how annoyed I was with him. The more I thought about it, the more this forest incident was starting to piss me off. I had let it slide at the meeting, he had looked so shameful, but his insolence now was changing my mind.

I thought back to last night; his attitude at the beach made it clear his only concern was having a good time. He'd badmouthed me and made me feel crap because I was the one being responsible. I had considered him right until this morning, but as always I let it go. I put it down to him being my brother and worried about the things he missed out on being a wolf.

On reflection, I was disappointed in him. He had even dismissed Lee's pain over his family problems and brushed it off. It was all because he didn't want it to spoil his party. I was more disappointed in myself for not putting my foot down. We were _all _meant to be family.

As Corey ranted, I pointed out to him the irony. _If_, last night he hadn't been so worried about getting back to the house and drinking he would have listened to his instincts. _If_, he had paid more attention, or got us together we could have looked around. It might have prevented this whole day and then he wouldn't be going home! I knew it was all _ifs,_ but it was true.

He wasn't listening and instead he actually shoved me!

Shay hauled him back in horror, while Jaden got in the middle of us as I started to shake. I turned and walked out of the house before I could retaliate.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Corey had never been physically aggressive to me before. I knew he could act spoilt and he _was_ young, but this was taking it to another level.

God, why was I always making excuses for him? Standing in the middle of the drive I took slow deep breathes, pinching my nose to try and clear my head.

Corey's voice came from the doorway behind me, "Cris, I really don't want to fight, but I'm not going."

I didn't turn and gritted my teeth, "You're going. It's not a request."

"Come on, I'm your brother. Send Jaden instead." Corey was playing the family card. It didn't surprise me, and confirmed everything I had been thinking.

"I'm not telling you as a brother; I'm telling you as an alpha! I'll command you if I have to." I turned and looked at him dead on.

"No! I refuse to go home; I hate our life in Barrow. It's so small and insignificant! We've been here one week and I feel more alive than I have in seven years. Don't take that from me." Corey was using a guilt trip now.

Shay and Jaden were watching our argument progress and I was not prepared to be shown up by my beta. I already took enough shit from Corey, but to be repeatedly disrespected in front of the pack was too much. I refused to let the other guys see him get away with things because he was blood.

I felt my release as I shivered into my wolf form and shredded my clothes. I took one step towards Corey, crouching low in an attack position. I could feel the anger and the need for him to submit running through me. To underline the fact that I shouldn't be messed with, I gave a low vicious growl.

Corey actually had the audacity to laugh, "You won't hurt me Cris."

That was it, I launched at him. He was never as quick as me, but he phased as I threw him to the ground, pinning his body beneath mine. His mind was alight with words of fury and behind them was shock that I had actually followed through.

"_Are you listening yet?"_ I mentally shouted. _"Are you so sure you'__re safe from me?"_

"_You won'__t hurt me." _His mind was quickly confident again.

I loved this guy to the bones, but this was for his own good, things had to change. I still had him pinned on his back, while he struggled to get up. I did the hardest thing I had ever done next. I closed my canines around his throat. In desperation, I begged him to submit. I told him I would let him get up if he fell in line, there would be no shame in it, but he wasn't listening.

I had no options left and felt my teeth bite into him; it wasn't deep, but I tasted his blood in my mouth. Corey cried out in my mind while his wolf form yelped and finally went limp in submission.

I let him go quickly and stepped back. Part of me wanted to aid him, but the other part needed to dominate and follow through; _"Right now, I am your alpha! You are leaving tomorrow." _

It was the command I didn't want to give, but it reinforced what had just happened. I hated taking away their choices, and seeing Corey lying defeated on the floor almost broke me.

I felt his pride break instead and hated myself even more. I just hoped he now understood the line between brother and beta; he could hear my thoughts, and I whispered sorry as he phased back.

I watched as he lay naked on the lawn with his hands holding his now healing throat. His eyes were filled with hate. I turned and ran into the forest, leaving my pack behind and hoping I had just done the right thing.

"_You did!" _Lee's mind came through.

"_How long have you been there?" _

"_**We**__, have been here a while. You might have heard us if you and Corey weren__'__t mentally yelling at each other." _It was Alex.

Dylan's thoughts joined us; _"Yeah, and you say we are gobby! Guess we aren'__t coming down then?"_

"_I'__m sorry lad__'__s, not at the moment. I don__'__t know what__'__s going on right now."_

Alex reassured me, _"It'__s ok. We can come when everything__'__s calmer."_

Dylan followed suit. _"Yeah it'__s cool! Besides, it sounds like we missed the big party; just don__'__t have the next one without us!"_

My mood was lifted by the twin's attitude. I knew how much they wanted to be here, so their acceptance meant a lot. On occasions like this it was easy to see why, despite their age, they had become skin walkers. They were the jesters, but they weren't really naïve. They just always made us see the funny side.

"_Hey Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb? Why don'__t you clear off and annoy someone else for a while?" _Lee's mind was friendly, but they got the point.

"_Yeah, y__eah! We get it… Don__'__t want to listen to your boring old chit chat anyway!" _The twins chuckled in unison as they faded out.

Lee took the quietness as a chance to show me what was happening at home. Everything and everyone had gone back to normal. He was disappointed; it had barely been a week, but her diary meant it was a shut case. The authorities just didn't think the same threats were out there that we did and her parents refused to file a missing report.

I felt sorry for him. His grandparents were great, but the rest of his family, not so much. His parents had died when he was young and his uncle and aunt were alcoholics. They wouldn't be sober enough to keep up any search for his cousin. Hell, they hadn't even noticed she had problems. The only place they would try and find her was at the bottom of a bottle.

Lee could hear all of my thoughts; _"I knew Maxi always wanted better. Maybe she got a chance to… Oh, I don'__t know!"_

"_Look, the boys are coming home__ tomorrow; they__'__ll pick the search up again. We might find something!"_

"_Thanks Cris, b__ut you know as well as me, if the twins and I couldn__'__t track her, no one else will."_

"_Well, she could have only left by plane__; you can__'__t exactly hitchhike out of Barrow."_

"_The police said there were some private flights going out around the time, but if she went last minute she might not be recorded as a passenger. You know what some of these pilots do for cash!" _Lee had covered every option. _"I'__m sorry to make such a big deal; it__'__s just she was the closest thing I had to sister."_

"_Don'__t be stupid, I__'__d be the same about Corey." _I thought of my brother, I knew he wouldn't speak to me for a while. He was too proud, but I'd be lost without him.

"_It will be ok! We all think the world of Corey, but you were right. You were going to lose our respect if he kept getting special treatment. If he wants to be beta, he should act like it. Words were never going to be enough." _Lee was like my conscience sometimes. _"I'__m going to go catch up with A and D. Just stop worrying; I__'__ll get some sense into Corey when he gets here."_

"_Thank you." _I said as Lee left me alone with my thoughts.

I had arrived at the beach; my legs had been on auto pilot. I padded along the sand until I found a cave set back in the cliff. I didn't plan on going back tonight. It was irresponsible, but it was the safest option. I didn't want any more drama with Corey and I felt ashamed.

Sadly and slowly, I lay down in wolf form to let the ocean song lull me to sleep.


	21. Surfs Up

Leah's POV

I woke up in my own bed, which was much better than yesterday morning. Reaching for the curtain and peeking underneath the sky appeared grey, but there was no rain. It was an overall good start for weather in La Push.

My body shivered and dispelled my good mood by flashing me an image of the dead wolf again. I was pretty sure it had featured in last night's nightmares, along with Jake kissing me and the torn up body found in the mountains. I didn't want to remember how they all linked together in my dreams, so I shoved the nightmare out of the mind.

I checked the clock; man it was early. Why did I always wake up when I had a chance of a lie in? I was patrolling with Seth later, but not until lunchtime. The way I figured it, he wouldn't be up for hours.

The rest of the house seemed quiet, and I assumed Jake had actually gone home after my refusal to talk to him last night. I was civil during the meeting, but that was it. He had kept his distance as a result. I was impressed, even when Corey and Cris had that little spat he stayed out of it and left me in control.

As acting alpha, I had decided to pull my guys out of there the minute things started to escalate. We had enough dramas without getting drawn into anyone else's. Besides, I was going to lose my temper. Corey was walking a fine line. I didn't appreciate the way he pointed at me like a piece of meat during his outburst. I had also only tolerated his pathetic flirting because of Cris's apparent amusement. It wouldn't have been a good end to my first day in charge if I had shredded him to pieces.

My mind reluctantly took me back to Jake. I was pleased he and Seth were alright at least. They had a 'little chat' outside when Jake came around. They went far enough away that I couldn't hear them clearly; I could however, make out that Seth's voice was the loudest and most constant.

Who knew my little brother had such balls?

I knew I was probably over reacting, but Jake was a jerk yesterday. I didn't know how long it was going to take for me to be able to speak to him again. I had lost my trust in him and was now totally confused.

He had kissed me.

Sure, a big hunky boy kissing a girl doesn't sound like a bad thing, but things were too complicated for it to be that simple.

Firstly, I was only just back; I had already argued with Sam the night before, and been faced with a dead wolf only a few hours before hand. I may be strong, but I'm not made of stone. There's only so much a girl can take in twenty four hours.

In the end, Jake screwed me over when all I was actually trying to do was have a serious conversation with him. I was being honest and open. Yes, that included emotional, but I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted support and understanding, maybe even some clarity to help me get some perspective. I knew that I was always getting clogged down with the constant crap in my life and that I couldn't always see past it.

Worst of all, the only reason I was actually trying to work through my problems with him, (the person I relied on the most), was so that I could be a better alpha for him.

And why was that again?

Oh yes, so that he could be with Nessie.

I can't believe he even had the nerve to do it!

What right did he have to try?

He trashed our friendship in thirty seconds. A kiss is so much more to me than just a kiss. Jake knows this; he knows everything about me. That includes the little and big things, like how I feel about imprinting to the reasons I run in the rain.

The pack regularly had the audacity to moan at me for never opening up and always being a bitch, but when I did, shit like this happened. First Embry tried it and then Jake did.

Well screw them all - no one kisses _me_ without permission!

The little part of my conscience - that I often blocked out - was jumping up and down saying I wasn't totally unwilling with either of them, but I quickly beat it back into submission.

I knew I had said to Jake that I would be responsible, but I was a big girl, so I decided to get up and do some exercise instead of wallowing. It still wasn't warm, but I missed the ocean, so I grabbed my board shorts, tankini, and faithful vest and got changed. I knew it wasn't swimsuit weather, but I didn't exactly have a normal body temperature and I hated wet suits; I was so used to shedding my skin that wearing another was claustrophobic.

After grabbing a towel and slinging it over my shoulder, my next stop was the shed; I had an inkling Seth's junk included an old surf board. I reached the door and pulled it open, catching it as it fell off its hinges.

Didn't Seth fix anything?

I put the door back on the best I could and almost freaked out when I saw the shed. It was a mess! There were pipes, kegs and God only knows what the hell else, strewn all over the place. I saw two overturned crates and our old coffee table - that was obviously the seating area.

How could the guys relax in here?

I managed to get to the back of the shed after climbing over more of Seth's crap. On the way, I discovered my old bike and some other odd forgotten trinkets.

Who knew the shed was this big?

I was beginning to think I'd find Narnia; at least I'd fit in there, being a mystical creature and all.

Finally, I spotted the surf board in the corner behind some boxes. It looked old, but with some love, care and turtle wax, (mental note - buy some later), it would be fine. If my memory served me right it had been used about twice. Typical Seth - he always was impulsive.

I sighed as I looked at the task of moving the dusty old boxes. They were an unfortunate overspill of stuff that didn't fit in the attic. Picking them up one by one, I tried to clear a path. To my distaste, the dust started to irritate my nose and caused me to let out an almighty sneeze. The result was that even more dust was thrown into the air. I started to curse, but fell silent when I noticed my name penciled on the corner of a shoe box in mum's handwriting.

I was immediately curious and put the box to the side while I got the board out. I carried both items out of the shed and put them down by the back door. I tried to remember seeing the box before; then I remembered I had given Seth the task of storage. Cautiously, I sat down on the top step and lifted the box lid.

I couldn't believe the contents.

I knew mum had wanted me to keep these things, but I ignored her and threw them out. She must have saved them from the trash. I looked down at the top picture; it was Sam and I at Prom.

I shut the shoe box immediately, I wasn't sure I wanted to look any further. Part of me wanted to burn the contents, but the fact that mum kept them made me reluctant. A curious part of me also wanted to know her reasoning. Undecided, I grabbed the box and surf board and headed to the beach.

I arrived to see the waves churning wildly and white horses riding in to the shore. It wasn't the same as Hawaii, but it still looked fun. Any distraction to my life was always welcome.

I put the box down along with my towel and pulled off my top and shorts. The minute I was free I ran into the ocean, faster than I really should have. As soon as the waves reached my waist the currents started to pull me and I was glad for my wolf strength. I proceeded to swim out and played around for a bit on the surf. After a while, I moved out past the waves to a smoother part of the ocean and sat up on my board.

I scanned the beach; my box was still there with my clothes next to it. Then I noticed something white under the cliff to left. My eyes strained, I wasn't sure what it was, but at the moment everything was best investigated.

I paddled back in and threw my board down with my stuff while I crept up to the cliff. The cave was covered from the beach and was a good hiding place; if I hadn't been out in the ocean I would have missed it. I was ready to phase at any time, but as I got closer there was no movement to be heard. The only sound was light breathing. I moved in again and saw a white wolf curled up inside; it was either Cris or Corey. The wolf's size led me to think it was Cris.

I admit I was relieved, if not slightly confused. My first thought was - why were they out here? My second - they were a dumb ass! Didn't anyone learn anything yesterday? Cris of all people was pushing for responsibility.

I picked up a rock and took aim - a shock would serve him right. I threw the stone and it landed by his head. The wolf was up and growling in an instant; his posture was low down and ready to pounce.

Automatically, I stepped back; his size was intimidating and I realised what a foolish thing I had just done. He was ready to attack and then his signature eyes found me. The wolf's alarm faded quickly and he stretched his long body, flexing his paws.

Even though, I was facing a recently dangerous and startled alpha, I couldn't help but smart off.

"Morning Cris! Bit hypocritical sleeping out here alone, don't you think?"

I gestured to his sleeping spot on the cave floor and looked back at him. I used the opportunity to take in his wolf form properly. I was glad he didn't want to fight me last night; the wolf was much bigger than me, maybe level with Jake, definitely larger than Sam. I wasn't a wimp, but I wasn't stupid either.

I realised he was the first of the Barrow pack I had seen phased, and he was definitely setting a standard; though I doubted the others would be any match. Mind you, after seeing the colossal build of Shay, his shear power would be an interesting comparison.

Looking over Cris again, his fur was a blinding white and his coat was thick and short. His paws were the size of dinner plates and the teeth he bared looked deadly. I noted the powerful muscles in his legs and assumed he was also fairly swift. Regardless of the terrifying power he conveyed, his wolf form was beautiful and majestic.

After a minute of me staring, the wolf barked at me impatiently. I wondered why he didn't just phase and then I realised he had no clothes. I started to laugh; I knew better than most people about inconveniently shredding things.

"Wait here idiot; I'll lend you my towel," I shouted as I jogged back to my stuff.

Before heading back, I took a minute to throw my own clothes back on. I then went and shoved the towel at him before retreating to allow him some privacy. After a few minutes, Cris joined me sitting on the sand. I tried not to make a sarcastic remark about his lack of clothes, or that the fact my towel was now tied securely around his waist protecting his dignity.

"Morning," he said yawning widely. "How did you know it was me?"

I didn't answer and merely pointed to my eyes. I would recognise them anywhere, the striking colour was hypnotic. Besides, the only other white wolf I knew of was Corey.

"Oh, cool." He shrugged. "So, it's early right?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

Cris stretched his long muscled arms above his head sleepily. "Guess you didn't bring coffee?"

"No, was I supposed to?" I smiled slightly as I answered.

"Just thought we might have a morning ritual in the making." Cris tilted his head and flashed me a friendly smile.

I tried to keep a straight face, but I felt a smirk creeping into the corner of my mouth; "I hardly think it counts as a ritual, especially when I've only been back two days. You're not stalking me or something are you?"

He laid back on the sand, leaning on his elbows as a prop. "You were at my house remember? Also, I was here first; other way round me thinks."

"Yeah, because that's totally my style!" Sarcasm had always been my friend.

"So then, where have you been?" he asked curiously.

I had avoided all questions yesterday and he hadn't even tried to ask anything. I felt relaxed enough today to be civil; the water really did work wonders. "Hawaii; I stayed with some friends for a while."

"Fun?" he queried.

I looked him over as I thought. His hair was short, black and scruffy against his chiseled face. I tried to take in the rest of his features; even with his bare chest exposed I found it hard to look at anything other than his eyes.

Ok, so it was totally lame, but I love eyes. I have a hundred reasons why, for example: they can't lie and they tell you so much about a person.

Cris's eyes were bright and engaging. He didn't break eye contact often, which to me said he was confident in himself. Although, he definitely wasn't cocky. I noticed he also had dimples when he smiled and if you looked closely it showed his face had some short black stubble.

I _forced _myself to give his body the quick once over; like all of the shape-shifters he was a copper skinned masterpiece. He still had his own physical traits and I noted that he had height on his side for certain. In regards to his waist and legs, they were muscled, but also fairly lean. It wasn't until you reached his upper body that he became broad; his shoulders, arms and chest were filled out and completely toned.

I came back to earth and answered his question; "Yeah, too much. I didn't want to come back." I changed the subject, "Cris, what are you actually doing out here alone?"

I didn't understand his presence.

"I should be asking you the same thing, given yesterday's events." He sighed and all playfulness fell away to leave the saddest face behind. "How are you? Can I ask you that today?"

I glared at his question. The _one_ thing I liked about him yesterday was the way he didn't treat me as if I was fragile.

"I'll take that as no then, shall I? I assume there's been no more news?"

He was trying to talk pack stuff and he hadn't even answered my question.

I snapped at him in frustration, "Take it how you want. And, no - there's been nothing new that I know of. Now answer my question; what are you doing out here?"

His face remained heavy with frown lines. "I'm sure you can guess . . . I had a big fight with Corey. Well not so much a fight, but I pulled rank after you left."

He gradually explained to me what happened. I tried to imagine if it was me and Seth, but I couldn't. Seth would never push me like that. Mind you, I had spent years making sure he feared and obeyed me, and that was before we even phased.

"It'll be fine. Family's fight, alphas and betas fight. I know what it's like and it's natural. Sounds like you were both well overdue a bust up." I tried to reassure him.

"Maybe; I know he won't talk to me for ages though. He'll sulk because I showed him up. So you got any siblings then?" Cris seemed genuinely interested and the distraction to both of our lives was no doubt welcome.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, he brought you the Dracula mugs!" I tucked my knees up under my chin and lazily traced a circle in the sand with my finger. I was smiling to myself about Seth's little quirks.

Cris raised his eyebrows, "Seth huh? That explains a lot. I wouldn't have put you two together though."

"And why not?" I stopped drawing and looked at him, unsure of what was wrong with us as siblings.

"His disposition's a lot sunnier than yours." He laughed as he spoke.

It warmed me that his sad face had gone. Like Seth, he just didn't look like the kind of person who should ever be sad; he seemed too nice.

I couldn't argue with him with him though. His opinion of my brother and I was accurate. Seth was like a ray of light. I just shrugged his comment off instead and we sat listening to the gulls as we gazed out to sea.

"It complicates things, I bet?" Cris said.

"What? Seth?" I had been lost in my thoughts.

He nodded at me, and I continued, "It's not so bad now. It caused big problems back at the start though. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if I was a bloke."

"It's still not easy, look at me and Corey. Is Seth ok with you being alpha?"

Cris had a better understanding of my situation than most, but he didn't know Seth.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I've always bossed him around anyway. Plus, I'm already his beta and older sister. Seth's pretty chilled out all in all."

"So you're going to do it then? Be alpha?" Cris looked impressed.

"I'm going to try, if that counts for anything. If it all works out, then I guess we'll be working together." Being in Cris's head seemed better than being in Sam's.

Cris smiled slightly and turned his head back to the ocean. "I love watching the ocean; it reminds me of back home. It fascinates me."

"So what else fascinates you here? You don't seem to love La Push quite as much as your brother." I was curious to the difference between them.

Cris smirked and said nothing.

I prodded further, flicking some sand at him. "What are you smirking at? I personally hate La Push; it sucks the life out of people. It's hardly beautiful."

"Beauty is all about perception, and Corey has never seen things the way I do." He took a leaf out of my book changing the subject. He pointed at my memories sitting between us. "What's in the box?"

"Just some old stuff I found in the garage." I was putting off looking through it.

"Cool . . . like what?" He gestured towards it again.

I didn't know; I hadn't even looked properly myself. The box was a can of worms, and I realised at that moment that I wasn't ready for it.

Cris must have seen my hesitation, "Leah, you can just be blunt and tell me to butt out. That's the same look you gave me when I asked if you wanted coffee yesterday."

"Sorry, it's just complicated," I said quietly. It hit me that I just apologised to someone.

"Coffee's complicated?" Cris was trying to keep a straight face.

I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to be honest. "You just surprised me. People and me, we don't tend to get along too well. "

He stood up and brushed the sand off his legs, keeping the towel tight around his waist. "Well, I won't ask you again then, no more surprises." He was momentarily amused. "But, if you ever want non-complicated coffee, or maybe even a friend, then I'm around. I'm not people; I'm just Cris. I can tell you, it's nice to have someone to relate to. Not many people get the alpha _and_ brother stuff."

He started to look embarrassed and glanced down at himself. "Oh, and err . . . thanks for the towel. I'll leave it by the edge of the forest if that's ok."

"Sure." I smiled politely.

"Don't kick my ass, but maybe you should head back too. I don't want to explain to your alpha why I left you alone on a beach." Cris was getting more nervous by the second.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll head home as soon as I get my towel. I got stuff to do anyway."

"Cool. Thanks. I'll see you later . . . maybe." Cris gave me a relived smile and turned to walk back up the beach to the tree line.

Maybe it was the swim, maybe it was Cris's company, but I felt lighter. Cris was just easy to talk to. He was different to Jake, who had crossed a line yesterday and changed something our relationship.

Realising the full weight of the situation I was in made me worry about how long it really would take to get back to that comfortable place with Jake. I had spent years insisting my feelings for him were nothing more than platonic, never allowing myself to consider anything more. He was imprinted, and that was it.

Yesterday blurred all those boundaries. All I knew was there was no way I was going to lose myself to another person who could never love me back. Besides, Jake always looked at me with pity, or went totally over the top being protective. Someone like Cris on the other hand, had no expectations and treated me reasonably normally. It was a long time since that had happened (even though it was my own fault). Before Hawaii I might not have taken the time to realise it, but a new friend might not be a bad thing.

I felt bad thinking Jake might actually kick Cris's ass for leaving me here and to my own surprise I gathered up my stuff, including the old box, and started to head home. I found the towel near the tree line as promised.

When I got in, I tucked the memory box safely under the stairs. Why spoil a potentially good day?

Seth and I still had hours until we were due on patrol, but I was feeling evil. Seth still hadn't been shopping, the shed was a mess and the door needed fixing. He'd had it too easy during my absence. Right now he was going to get his ass out of bed and do something constructive.

I decided what method was best. I could imagine my parents tutting at what I was about to do - it was hardly mature. What the hell, Seth was well overdue a prank.

I crept up to his room and opened the door. There he was, my lazy little brother.

Most people might think it was sweet the way his sleeping face was smiling, or the way his legs were too long for his bed. Some people might pick up the arm that hung limply off the side and tuck it back in. Maybe even lightly kiss his forehead and wish him sweet dreams.

No, not me!

"Fuck . . . LEAH!" Seth screamed leaping from his bed.

Well, I had successfully woken two people with a fright this morning. I fell to my knees laughing and dropped the empty jug in my hand. Seth was hopping up and down with cold water dripping all over him and his bed. I finally got up and threw him the towel I held in my other hand.

"Saved you a shower Honey. Now you can get to work." I blew him a kiss and turned tail still laughing manically.

Oh yes, screw yesterday, today would be a good day.

* * *

AN

Hey all,

So that's another week flown by and the latest chapter. Let me know what you think of it, I hope the story is still going good. As always feedback is both appreciated and welcome.

I'm not sure what's going on at the moment, but my story traffic hasn't moved for the last week and a bit, even though I have had reviews etc, so I have no idea how many people are reading this at the moment!

An update to this story now though, is that my beta and me have got into a nice little weekly routine, so that should continue and I've drafted up to chapter 45 - I'm just hoping I can keep everyone interested enough to keep reading! (I can't make it any shorter without cutting out things out and that wouldn't do everything in my head justice.)

So currently as I upload, i'm on 149 reviews! Who's going to be the wonderful person to make me hit 150?

The last chapter didn't have many reviews so I'm hoping you guys still liked it, if there's ever anything bad though, constructive critism would be most welcome! xxx


	22. It's All About Perspective

Cris's POV

As I ran home from the beach, phased, I tried to digest my conversation with Leah. I had learnt several things in a very short amount of time.

I can't say I woke up in a particularly nice way this morning. The soothing lullaby of the ocean had just about managed to push my worries from my mind while I slept, that was until something heavy fell inches from my head and ruined my calm.

Instinctually, I had stood up ready to fight, but thank God I looked before I leapt - Leah was standing in front of me unphased and could have easily got hurt. I think she had realised this too because for one brief minute her eyes were uncertain.

Once the animal in me relaxed, I became agitated as to why she was out here. Well, actually, she was in some swimsuit type thing and her hair was wet, so I figured she had been in the water, but I didn't like the fact that she was out here _alone_ – hypercritical, huh? That wasn't normally one of my traits, but then what in La Push was normal?

I reminded myself again that it wasn't my business to interfere with the other packs. Instead, I waited for her to leave the cave; frustratingly, she had remained staring at me. It was only when I finally gave an irritated bark that she realised why I didn't just disappear and phase back. Leah was highly amused, however I was grateful when she disappeared and then returned with a towel.

Once I was alone again I phased; I could feel my human cheeks blushing at the thought of shredding my clothes and being in this position. I was normally so controlled; I could swear this place was making me crazy. In the end, I just had to suck it up and swallow my embarrassment.

After checking one last time that the towel was secure, I had joined Leah on the beach. She was waiting for me, and I sat down next to her on the sand, unintentionally greeting her with a yawn.

I was curious as to how she knew it was me and when I asked, she only pointed at her own eyes as if it was obvious.

I figured it was still early morning and Leah confirmed this for me. My body was still waking up and so I stretched out lazily, playfully asking if she brought coffee.

If people gave me a chance, I often surprised them. I wasn't shy, or quiet like everyone imagined; I was actually quite capable of having a laugh. The difference being, I was just extremely careful about when I could be Cris and when I should be alpha. Unfortunately I didn't get much Cris time, but when I did, I was quite a relaxed person as my pack well knew. Granted, I never had been the boisterous, or fidgety, type like Corey. Instead, I preferred to take my time and savour things, but that didn't mean I couldn't be spontaneous either. I just knew that I viewed the world a hell of a lot differently to most people and I think it often worked against me.

To my surprise, Leah was amused by my 'coffee' comment and we both played on it. It was nice; so far I had only really seen her temper and sarcasm, but I was glad to find she had a lighter side as well.

In the end we had sat on the beach for some time and talked. Admittedly it felt nice to have a proper conversation. So far, everyone I had met didn't want to sit still long enough to speak about anything in depth. The La Push wolves were always on the go, but Leah seemed to prefer the peace and quiet like me. I could be completely wrong of course, but that was my observation so far.

Our conversation had finally led to the reason I was out here and I ended up telling her about Corey. She listened to everything I said patiently, and a weight seemed to lift off my shoulders just by unloading to someone outside of my pack. I was genuinely grateful, that even through her brash nature, Leah was still was understanding and tried to help me with my problems.

A while later, the topic had moved on to her family. When I realised Seth was her brother, his attitude towards her last night started to make sense. I figured that I hit a nerve though, when I joked about how chipper Seth was in comparison. Although her reaction was off, she didn't shy away as expected; instead she opened herself up and told me about their relationship. I was surprised by how trusting she was, but also flattered.

It became clear, that in comparison Leah and Seth were blatantly different to me and Corey. In Leah's world, she had always been in charge and that had never been questioned.

Eventually we discussed her being an alpha and working together. It was somewhat weird to consider that one day she might be in my head. I wasn't sure how comfortable I would be having a woman in there. I wasn't sexist or anything like that, but it would be something to adjust to.

Regardless of my thoughts, I hid my concerns and Leah started asking me what I liked about this place compared to Corey. She told me in so many words how morbid and ugly this place was to her, and she was clearly confused by my response.

I told her that beauty was all about perception, and that Corey had never seen things the way I did. It was simple to me - I never looked at things in black and white, beauty was all about your take on it. Like people, the world was full of different shapes and sizes, each unique with their own key traits. I therefore strived to never judge anything on a whim. I smirked as I realised that I would sound completely wet if I tried to explain this and had ended up blushing.

As I looked away, I noticed an old box sitting between us and couldn't help but ask about its contents.

It became apparent that my interest was unwanted. Leah's face drained and she looked to be fighting with herself. I tried to stop her worrying; like my offer of coffee yesterday, she was totally over thinking the question. Besides, saying no wouldn't offend me - Corey was my brother after all, so my tolerance level was somewhat higher than the average Joe's.

I pointed out how much of a big deal she was making out of my small question. She apologized, telling me it was 'complicated'. It was a word I didn't particularly like; things were easily simplified if someone wanted them to be.

I twisted her words to make her see how silly they really were; "Coffee's complicated?" I tried not to smile at the situation she was putting herself in.

Unexpectedly, Leah actually showed a more fragile side. "You just surprise me. People and me, we don't tend to get along too well."

Compelled by her honesty, the pain laced under her words, and the advice she had given me on Corey, it took all of two seconds for me to decide that I wanted to repay the favour and help her. I wasn't sure with what, or how, but I would.

Despite my sudden decision, I felt like it was my cue to leave, and using the temporary break in her fiery mood, I said in my own way that I was around if she needed me. I even pointed out that we had some stuff in common; it would be just as nice for me to have someone to talk to.

As I was leaving, I embarrassedly realised the towel was still attached and offered to leave it by the forest. At the same time, my alpha gene finally took over and made me point out she too should head home.

It was bad enough that when I first joined her she was out here alone. I had initially held my tongue though; essentially it was her alpha's business. Plus, I really was being quite hypercritical. I did however draw the line at leaving her on the beach. I wasn't scared of Jake, but I would expect the same if it was one of my pack. I waited for her to kick my ass for suggesting it, but she actually agreed with me.

I left satisfied she was good to her word, which brings me back to the present, and running through the forest towards the Cullen's house and my pack.

My mind still wandered over our conversation as I contemplated how casual she seemed to be about everything. I wouldn't even have known anything happened yesterday if I hadn't been there. I didn't buy it; underneath everything I felt sure she wasn't as hard faced as she appeared. The one thing I knew for certain and understood though, was that sympathy wasn't the approach she needed, or wanted.

I also considered all the things the other packs had said about her yesterday; it wasn't very positive, but I just didn't know why. It didn't really matter, either way I was determined to form my own opinions about the she-wolf.

Maybe it was an alpha thing, or it could even just be in my nature, but I respected what I had seen of her so far. Leah was different to everyone else; she seemed to rein herself back for her own reasons, but equally we had some sort of understanding.

Bit by bit, I was also making sense of the packs. Leah was another reason why things were more complicated here; La Push had a lot of different elements to deal with, unlike Barrow. Overall I had been lucky with the hand I was dealt.

Saying this, it was totally understandable why the alphas were so protective over Leah; she was the _only_ she-wolf, yet I still had a feeling there was more to it than just that. I was determined to try and learn everything I could before I went home; in my mind I hoped to start a record for any future generations of my pack. Leah, being the first of her kind, was like a whole new chapter.

My mind wandered away from the La Push wolves, on to how Corey was this morning. I noted that the further I got from the beach the heavier my worries became again. I had no idea what the mood would be like back at the house and was still unsure that I had done the right thing with him. I finally got back and found Jaden sitting on the front step; he was looking longingly at the forest. I phased back, grabbed some spare shorts I had stashed near a tree and joined him.

"They just left." He dipped his head towards the forest.

"Figures, I didn't think Corey would speak to me yet. Can't blame him." I was hurt, but had been expecting as much.

Jaden stood and turned back to me. "Don't you dare start wallowing; it's just us now and this place. We just have to make the most of it. At least Shay said goodbye."

I looked back at the house over my shoulder; it seemed so empty. "When's the first shift?"

"Tonight; Sam called and I said we would take a twelve hour shift at midnight. He wants another get together tomorrow afternoon as well. I said it was ok to hold it here. Think he wants to continue the practice sessions; he's really geared up about everything." Jaden's tone was at least more enthusiastic than mine; he always was work focused.

"Cool, so what d'you want to do today?" I wanted to avoid phasing as much as possible while Corey continued his sulking.

Jaden relented and gave me a cheeky look. "Playstation?"

I couldn't help but chuckle - my ass was about to be kicked. "Sure, why not?"

Some hours later, after failing to win even one game, catching forty winks and stuffing myself with leftovers, it was time to head out.

The night's patrolling went well, and I even paused briefly to watch the sunrise before continuing our circuit. We finally got back home around lunchtime and threw ourselves down to sleep before the training started.

By the time people were turning up, we were fairly refreshed and quickly settled into our normal routine. It was much like a tournament; to mix things up we picked out random names and they would fight. The winner went on to the next round and so on. It was a good method; everyone was competitive, so they gave 100% and we all tried to improve and out do each other. It also helped us understand different tactics and strengths with each fight being completely different and unpredictable. Whatever had caused the skinned wolf had at least renewed the wolves vigour.

As usual we kept to the back of the house; the grass area was huge and perfectly fenced in by the surrounding forest. Currently Paul was fighting me and he was holding his own. He was a good fighter, but I moved slightly differently to what he was used to. For one, I was fast as well as strong, but despite my size, I was light on my feet. My advantage though, was that I had also learnt to attack in different ways due to the ever changing terrain at home along with the snow and ice.

I was currently alone in my thoughts (except for Sam through the alpha link - yeah, that was another odd adjustment). Shay and Corey were travelling tonight to avoid any conflict as my brother was still ignoring me, and the pack in Barrow were in the middle of eating one of their many meals. Finally, Jaden was watching unphased from the side lines.

I swiftly dodged Paul's next attack; he was powered by frustration and wasn't thinking defensively. As he missed, I kicked into him using my back legs and he went flying across the lawn and into a tree. Pieces of bark flew off in every direction as the tree groaned under the impact. Paul was stunned temporarily and clearly injured, yet he still got up, holding the weight off his left flank. I gave him his dues; he was coming back for more and wasn't going to back down.

I circled him growling in response. We may be practicing but this wasn't a game. This was another reason for the audience; we needed someone to split us up if things became too heated.

I could appreciate that it may seem a barbaric way to work on our skills, but nothing gave you as much as an incentive to get better than an ass kicking and a little pain. Besides, it was better to be beat down by one of the packs and see your weakness, than get in an actual fight and have your enemy do it. After all, only one of them you will walk away from!

Refocusing on the fight, I threw myself at Paul's injured back which was clearly his Achilles heel at the moment. I was trying to incapacitate him and he went to dodge my attack - to his dismay I had feigned. As he turned to face me, I threw him down putting my teeth to his jugular. I had won; in real life he would now be dead.

I couldn't hear his thoughts, but his vocabulary was no doubt being censored by Sam who was interpreting. _"Paul says good__ game; he__'__ll have you next time.__"_

I stepped back to let him up and he shook himself down. He phased and put some shorts on that Sam was holding out ready and made his way towards the house, wincing.

In the meantime, I waited for the next contender.

* * *

AN

Hey people,

Sorry for the delay, I'm giving you this and the next chapter in one go, but here's the catch… I've had a horrible few days and need some loving up, therefore 201 reviews before I post chapter 24 would at least go some way towards cheering me up… pretty pretty please with sugar on top? (I know I'm being over hopeful!)

xxxx


	23. Unnerving

Paul's POV

I had to hand it to him, Cris kicked my arse.

Or to rephrase: Cris kicked my arse, and then handed it to me.

On my way into the house I passed a militant Jake coming out of kitchen. Jesus have mercy on anyone who crossed him today; he looked to be in his usual good mood. I sniggered as I realised Cris was about to bear the brunt of it. You've got to love karma.

Making my way up the steps into the kitchen, I realised my back was hurting badly. That was quite normal though; I did pretty much just have a tree up my arse. I looked at my passing reflection in the glass door and nodded in approval at my toned body.

Forgetting my temper, I slammed the door shut behind me; the glass shook in vibration, threatening to break. Stupid leeches - you'd think they would reinforce everything!

I was getting pissed off with the Barrow lot leaving me in pieces. Everyone except Corey had managed to make me submit so far. Yes, even the Budgie beat me once! You try being held meters off the ground and see how you like it.

It's all bollocks; I'm one of the best fighters, so what the hell was going on?

According to them I lost my temper and focus too easily. Since when?

It's hardly my fault - they had feet like in that stupid kid's film. You know, the one with the stupid dancing penguins - 'happy feet' that was its name! Yeah, they had fucking happy feet!

How was I supposed to fight someone with paws that moved like they were tap dancing! Didn't they notice there was no ice here!

I realised I was muttering out loud.

"Happy as always Paul? What, is Rachel not putting out?"

The sarcastic voice came from behind me, and it was like nails on a chalk board. Why oh why, out of all the fit chicks in La Push, did _she_ have to be a wolf?

"Yeah, thanks Lassie . . . you're the expert on relationships, aren't you?"

I purposely didn't face her and watched through the door as Jake challenged Cris. I was surprised when she said nothing. I'd used the 'Lassie' line before and she was only too keen to tell me that Lassie was actually a boy. This time I was ready with a brilliant retort though! I turned to await her next remark, but something was off with her expression.

"You're bleeding." Leah's statement was unsympathetic.

"What's your point?" I hardly needed the obvious stating; I'd just been in a scrap.

"No! I mean you're _really_ bleeding. Turn around." She motioned with her hand for me to spin.

Did she think I was a fucking ballerina?

Regardless, I still found myself trying to look at my back as she pointed. I felt like a retarded dog chasing his tail, but I finally noticed blood was pouring down my left leg and out of my shorts.

Leah immediately walked over and pulled the elastic back on my shorts.

"Whoa! What the hell you doing? That's for Rachel's eyes only!" I couldn't really blame her checking my arse out. I was hot, but I had to at least pretend to be pissed, or Rachel would hold out on me.

"Holy shit bitch, knock it off!"

She just prodded me in my lower back where it hurt and the pain shot into me.

Leah slapped me round the head. "Hold still you bloody oaf! I don't want to look at your scrawny arse longer than I have to thank you! You've got half a tree speared in your lower back. That's why it's not healing."

"So what? I'll go home and get Rachel to get it out. Get off." I moved away from her. I didn't trust Leah - she would love to cause me pain.

"And bleed all over a vampire's house in the process? Repulsive or not, I don't think it's a good idea! Besides, you'll probably pass out before you get home. You always were a pussy. Just hold still." She went to pull my shorts open again.

I flinched away before she could.

"Hold still you big baby." Leah was getting angry.

There was no way she was touching me! "Screw you!"

With that she punched me in the gut and I leant over in pain. No fair! I could hardly hit her back in human form. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug in my back and I gritted me teeth.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?"

I turned to see her grinning at me. She was indeed holding a short spear like piece of wood; the bitch had used the distraction to pull it out.

"Why the hell do you care?" I spat.

She shrugged still pleased with herself, "I don't really, but _we _are on the same side. As an alpha, I'm trying to _remember that_."

"Yeah well, don't think this changes shit. I didn't want your stinking help."

This was worse than her being a sour cow. Her being even slightly nice was unfounded and put me totally outside of my comfort zone.

"Get over it Paul, you're still a twat, but maybe, maybe I'm not so bad after all. Here's a souvenir." She threw me the bloodied stick cockily and walked out the door.

My back was already feeling better and healing.

Damn Leah Bitchwater! Did this mean I now owed her one?

* * *

AN

Short and sweet, but hoped you liked it! xx


	24. Mistakes

Jake's POV

When I came around, I found Seth leering over me. I was surprisingly on the sofa at his house. I didn't remember lying down and my head was banging.

I tried to sit up, but Seth shoved me back down.

"Stay there." He glared.

"What the fuck Seth? Get off me you idiot." I swatted him away and pushed myself up, quickly standing.

To my surprise he got in front of me again.

"Do you want me to shove my foot up your ass? Get the hell out of my way," I growled. I couldn't figure out why Seth was acting so out of character. Then I saw Leah in the doorway and remembered everything.

She threw me a deathly glare and stormed up the stairs. Instinctually, I tried to follow. Seth threw his arm out blocking me, until we heard her bedroom door shut.

"Outside. Now!" he ordered me.

On any other occasion I wouldn't have taken this from anyone. However, I knew how he felt about his sister and the full implications of the mess I made were dawning on me.

I walked out of the Clearwater house slowly with my head hung low. If I was phased my tail would be between my legs. My head was so screwed up and I knew I had just made everything worse. Everything I had tried to pick Leah up from, everything I had promised her, I had broken. I had crossed a line.

I had to give Seth his dues. Once outside, he dragged me far enough away that Leah wouldn't hear us. He then proceeded to use some colourful language, (which I had no doubt he learnt from her), to tell me what I could and couldn't do to his sister. Needless to say, the 'could' list was a lot shorter.

Once his rant was finished, he calmed down and apologised for speaking to me like that. I told him not to be sorry. He was the only one of us left who hadn't let her down and he was protecting her.

I felt like I was now as bad as Sam. Kissing Leah was wrong, no good could ever come of it; I could never be hers. I had taken her trust and screwed it up.

I honestly loved Nessie. The problem being that we weren't yet in any kind of relationship. A part of me didn't know if we ever would be. Nessie thought I was her guardian and friend and so that was the role I played.

Leah was like a substitute - she was already my best friend, she was beautiful, she understood me and I was attracted to her. That wasn't fair to her though. I should never have tried for more because Nessie would always control my destiny. Leah knew me better than I knew myself; she saw everything for what it was.

I hated myself. I had wanted to kiss her; I saw how hurt she was and couldn't bare it. She has always been amazing in my eyes. Yet, it was undeniably wrong.

It was proof again that this imprinting thing was one big screw up. It was all well having an almighty love, but the loss of control I felt being away from her screwed my head up. As a result, my only other rock was taken from under me, just mere hours after I had gotten her back.

I knew everyone would think I was a pig for making a move on Leah when I had Ness, especially the imprints, but it wasn't as simple as that. I was just lucky that at the moment only Seth knew. Unfortunately, with the pack mind it won't stay hidden long. The easiest solution would be to issue a gag order, for Leah's sake more than mine.

Seth seemed to sense my already dejected mood and reassured me it would be ok. He warned me that Leah was not going to be easily forgiving, but she was still going to step up tonight. As if to justify everything I just thought - my heart skipped a beat that I might still have a chance to join Nessie.

Until I then, I would try and do some damage control. This wasn't the best time to be screwing mine and Leah's relationship up, especially after everything she had been through today. I had only added more crap to her plate.

I told Seth I was going to do the rounds and I would see him later at the Cullen's house. Annoyingly, the day passed slowly and I couldn't think clearly. By the time evening fell and it was time for the meeting, things had only got worse; I was irritable and pissed off - mainly at myself.

When I arrived at the house, most people were already gathered in the lounge. Leah was standing to one side talking to Seth. I had approached her and I tried to join in their conversation, thinking stupidly that it would be that easy.

The evil look she gave me was the best to date. Seth made some excuse and left us alone, but the minute I tried to speak she gave me a straight faced ultimatum:

We were done, our friendship was over. I was her alpha, she was my beta. I needed to back off immediately and either let her try to take over my alpha duties, or she would throw it all in and go home.

Either way, she wasn't going to talk to me about anything non-pack related.

I cringed at my choices. Leah was clearly hurt and angry. I just hoped she wouldn't actually follow through with this crazy idea about ending our friendship - we had been through too much together, and I cared about her what ever happened.

Leah was smart though. She knew that I would be persistent and wouldn't drop it. The ultimatum gave me no choice in the matter. I wasn't sure she would really follow through, but my future with Nessie depended on her being alpha. The risk was too high for me to gamble.

There had to be a way to make it better though. I had no patience and Leah had a ton of stubbornness.

I spent most of the meeting watching, listening and scowling as I tried to think my way out of this fucked up situation.

In the meantime, the alpha in me noted how well Leah conducted herself when talking to everyone. There was only one small blip with Brady, which in true Leah spirit she crushed instantly, but apart from that it went well - obviously, not well in the way that there were no developments with the skinning and murder, but well in that I was right to put my faith in Leah. She had the instincts of a good leader.

Unfortunately, as soon as the meeting was over things didn't change; we all hung around for a bit, but Leah avoided me. She was settling in to things though, at least until Corey decided to live life dangerously. At that point she ordered us home.

I had to control myself as I left; I was already worked up and would have been quite happy to add another skinned wolf to today's count. Corey should never have spoken about her like that.

In the end, I walked out and thought better of staying at the Clearwater's house. I didn't want to wake up being smothered with a pillow. Instead, I had to go home and suffer the noises coming from Rachel's room - there are things a brother should never hear, and with my wolf hearing I was going to be scarred forever.

As soon as I was in my room, I picked up the telephone and called Nessie. I was pleased that I did; she made everything seem better again. The bell like sound of her voice and laugh was enough to make me smile and forget the day. I picked up on a change in her though; she seemed happier and sadder in a different way to before. It made me worry even more that the distance was having as bad an effect on her as it was on me. Conflicted once again I wished that this thing with Leah worked out so I could be with my imprint.

The next morning, I called round to the Clearwater's house before patrol. I wanted to get some feedback on how Leah thought the meeting went. If I had to talk pack stuff all day just to hear her voice I would. To my surprise her car was gone, but I let myself in using the spare key. When I saw Seth was still asleep and she was definitely gone, I let myself out again.

I was admittedly pissed off that she was outside alone after I had asked her to be sensible, but I knew better than to track her down and went about my routine as usual.

By the next day and the sparring match, I was completely pissed off with life in general. I stopped myself ringing Nessie for fear of making her miss me even more and I had no idea if Leah was planning on attending the pack training. There was also no sign of our mystery guest (that seemed to be everyone's name for the person responsible for the dead wolf).

Seth and Embry still met up with me at mine and we went to the Cullen's house together. Luckily Seth was back to his normal self, (as long as Leah was left out of anything non-pack related). Embry was also ok; he had of course demanded to know what was going on after the meeting last night. He was no fool, and when he got it out of me last night, Quil had to hold him back as tremors ran through him and he lectured me about imprinting and Leah. Quil being Quil had found the whole thing fairly amusing; he enjoyed the fact that he didn't have any of this shit to deal with yet.

On arrival at the Cullen's house today, I immediately strolled outside and was at least somewhat happy to see that Cris had just given Paul a beating, (especially after his activities last night), and was waiting for the next contender. The idea of fighting someone that was actually some competition made my adrenaline soar, and I was sure it would be a channel for my negative energy as well.

* * *

AN

Hey all,

Sorry this chapters been a while, it's another short one, but the next will follow soon. Unfortunately, life has a nasty habit of biting you in the arse when you least expect it, so it's a good job I'm ahead on my chapters, or I might have been really behind with my updates.

Thanks as always to my beta and the reviews.

Maybe we can make 201 with this one though?

xxxx


	25. On Your Marks

AN

Hey all,

So I'm uploading this chapter a day early for two reasons…

1) I will be putting the wolves' aside tomorrow night to watch England play football.

2) Tomorrow is my birthday!

I will therefore sadly (or possibly not so sadly) be far away from my computer and more likely to be found in a pub lol.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hoping you like it. Big thanks to all of you as usual! xxxx

* * *

Cris's POV

Paul had limped off to the house and I was waiting for the next challenger. Unfortunately everyone was stalling as I was undefeated today.

"I'm in." Jake had arrived and his gruff voice reached across the garden as he came out of the house. I saw Embry and Seth following him - I assumed Quil was still on patrol.

Throwing down his clothes, Jake phased on the spot. He was an equal opponent and I knew I was likely to lose today's title. Within seconds Jake's thoughts came through challenging me officially; his mood was dark and I figured it was a Nessie thing. Hearing me, he grunted and took up an attack position. My legs stiffened and my posture rose mirroring him. I could feel the hackles on my back growing and my ears standing alert and forward. We slowly stalked each other baring our teeth.

I could hear bets being placed in the background and without warning Jake charged for me. I countered him and to an outsider it would look like we were doing an intricate dance. All the while, Jake's mind was somewhat primal and full of anger, but I was too caught up in watching his moves to consider it fully. The circling continued for ages, yet we were both unable to get an opening on the other. The guys watching were even starting to get bored as neither of us was gaining ground.

Unexpectedly, and for the first time ever, I felt Jake's concentration slip; I watched through his mind as Leah entered the garden; Jake seemed troubled.

I couldn't look at her myself without taking my eyes off Jake, but my mind wandered to our meeting on the beach yesterday. Jake's attention was suddenly back on me with renewed vigour. I saw spite directed at me which I couldn't understand. His sudden anger and change in mood caught me off guard and I found myself on my back. Jake's teeth were inches from my throat.

"_Well done,__" _I said into his mind.

Jake didn't respond and his teeth only moved closer, a snarl was growing in his throat.

"_Get off me!"_ There was still no response. _"__Now Jake!" _

I quickly felt my instincts kicking in and sent him a warning thought. I could feel him slipping further into the wolf as he kept me pinned down by my throat. My only option would be to submit, or face the possibility of him tearing out my jugular. The problem was that we both knew I wouldn't and couldn't submit - we were no longer playing.

My limit was finally reached, and I was about to retaliate when Leah's voice cut through us. She was impatient and unimpressed. "Knock it off Jake - You win; he's down!"

I felt Jake's mind pause and calm. A few seconds later he was thinking clearly and apologising for losing control.

I reluctantly told him it was ok. I knew it wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time that this kind of thing happened. It was a hard truth of packs and alphas mixing.

Jake didn't seem appeased though and he phased back standing naked in the middle of the lawn. The fact that Leah was here and he was in his birthday suit didn't seem a big deal to anyone and she didn't even blush.

Jake started to say something about needing to go and threw a sorrowful look at Leah as he left. The soap operas in La Push were gradually making mine and Corey's fight seem normal.

"_What'__s up with him today?__" _I thought, turning to Sam. The black wolf told me he had no idea, but I saw that his thoughts also floated over Leah. Was everyone obsessed or something? Bollocks, I hadn't closed the alpha link...

"_It'__s something like that ...__" _Sam shut me out anyway.

I noticed our audience had disbanded into smaller groups. Jake's outburst had lead to a break for everyone to calm down before we carried on. Being defeated, I made my way back to the house in animal form. I had no desire to phase outside.

"Oi, Suka!"

My tail uncontrollably wagged at Leah's voice as she called me by spirit name.

"So ... I'm not a fighter like you, but Seth said you're called 'Suka'? It's _supposed_ to mean fast or something?"

I barked at her, nodding my head at the same time. She showed the smallest sign of a smile.

"Well, around here that's my title. You want it - you have to earn it. As the crow flies, several miles away is La Push beach." She pointed the direction out. "Beat me to the edge and you'll be the first."

Leah was challenging me; I bowed to her playfully, much like a domestic dog. Running made me feel free and racing always made my heart soar.

"Give me five," she called, jogging to the tree line.

My adrenaline was pumping at the idea of a race. Plus, this was going to be the first time I had seen her in wolf form. I had no idea of what to expect.

Less than five minutes later, a petite grey wolf came out of the tree line and barked at me. I noticed some people stare, but no one paid attention for long.

I looked to Jaden; he was sitting with Embry, Seth and Jared. They were placing more bets and I heard Seth say, "Easiest money of the day!"

Walking to the tree line, I circled her and sized her up; she was almost half my size. Leah's body was smaller and leaner, which made sense. Her legs were long and muscled and she really did look slim line and built for speed.

I watched as she scuffed out a line across the ground with her sharp claws, clearly marking the start. Seth excitedly walked over at the same time.

"Just in case you can't keep up and get lost. I heard about your lack of clothes on the beach." I looked down to see him tying some shorts to my legs and thanked God wolves couldn't blush.

Next Seth grinned at his sister, "Pull this off and we have the bills paid next week."

Leah barked at him impatiently, and he counted us down. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Go!"

Without a second thought I took off into the woods, brushing past the first branches and jumping a fallen tree. Leah was running on my left and I was already falling behind. Every second her light feet were taking her further away and my distraction caused me to almost hit a tree. I forcefully dragged my eyes away from her to focus on my own path; hating to lose, my body pushed harder and found a little more speed.

It was no good! As soon as I started gaining ground Leah looked back. The flash of her eyes were the only communication we had, and they were alight. She immediately turned back, and disappointment flooded through me when I realised the girl wasn't even trying.

Her pace doubled and I was left behind in nothing but her dust trail. She knew the woods well, yet for a brief moment I worried; she was going so fast, that if she hit something it would be fatal. Despite this, I could only watch in awe as her silver coat danced perfectly in between the trees and over the brooks and ditches.

Until today, I had always thought of grey as a dull colour.

It didn't take long to lose sight of her, but I knew the direction at least and pushed on trying to regain some dignity. I smelt the ocean and knew I was close.

Finally, I broke out of the forest on to a high cliff top. Leah was there in human form, fully dressed and not even breathless. I looked to the cliff as she faced me, her back was to the edge and she was grinning evilly. It was a look I hadn't seen before.

"Get changed; it's no fun taunting you when you can't reply." She waved towards the forest, and I retreated on her order and phased.

I had the shorts Seth gave me; I needed to thank him properly for them. I chuckled and stepped back out.

My lungs lightly grasped for air as I spoke. "Whoa! I'm impressed, you should race Lee."

"Who's Lee?" She was intrigued.

I laughed and held my hand out at thigh height. "Arctic hare, about this high . . . legs like . . . well, like you!"

"A hare? Like a rabbit?" Leah was amused.

"Yeah, kind of - real fast though." I could never keep up with him. "I haven't been up here before!" I was looking at the brink again from a distance.

I was disturbed by the look Leah gave me; it was mischievous and reminded me of the twins. "I'm surprised . . . the guys love this place. We all do. You aren't one of us if you can't do it."

"Do what?" I didn't understand and was horrified when Leah still facing me started striding backwards. "What are you doing?" I moved to grab her and pull her back, but her feet only danced quicker, taking her away from me and towards the edge.

She raised her arms out to her side much like wings and my voice let out a cry as she allowed herself to fall backwards into the abyss. I ran forward peering over the ledge only to see the splash she made. It looked to be hundreds of feet below and she hadn't come up.

I scanned the ocean for several minutes my fear growing. Suddenly, I heard laughter from the beach to the left of the cove and I turned my head to see Leah pointing up at me highly amused. She was soaking wet and her clothes hung off her muscled frame.

"You coming or what?" she yelled, running her hands through her short ebony hair and pushing it off her face.

I looked at the edge, it was daunting. My eyes fell on Leah again with her hands now on her hips waiting for me to move.

"You sure you weren't meant to be a chicken?" She was egging me on.

I laughed at my own thought 'egging'. No, Cris was definitely wolf and not poultry . . .

Taking a run up, I pushed all logic away and threw myself over the edge. For the briefest moment I felt as exhilarated as Jaden. I was flying with nothing below me except water.

I tucked my body into a dive as it cut through the waves. The water against my body was colder than anticipated and I stopped myself from inhaling water as I gasped. Instead, I put my arms and legs to use quickly swimming into shore.

By the time I pulled myself on to the beach Leah had gone again. I walked to the spot she had called me down from and found a message written in the sand . . .

'Too slow'

Amused, I made my way off the beach and through the forest home. I found Leah's pack (excluding Jake), and Jaden sitting on the lawn laughing about something and watching the rest of the fights. Leah was not as vibrant as the rest and the spark of energy she had earlier seemed to be fading. She joined in occasionally, but it looked forced.

Sam was currently sparing with some of the cubs. They weren't massively involved in the packs duties, but everyone made sure they were well trained and aware of procedures. If I was honest, I had to say they were handling the younger ones in the best way; bit by bit, they were giving them responsibilities. Occasionally, they would even let them patrol. The cubs had all phased at a similar age to Alex and Dylan, so I understood exactly why the La Push wolves gave them some freedom. Unfortunately, I never had the same options - our pack was much smaller and we needed everyone on board.

I looked back to Leah; I had no idea what had made her so happy earlier and what now made her so sad. It was yet another side to the complicated she-wolf. Pushing my thoughts aside, I joined the group sitting on the lawn.

"So, my sister kicked your ass!" Seth paused his conversation with Quil and Jaden and beamed at me.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I shoved him lightly.

"Beaten by a girl. Man that's lame! I'm pleased the guys went home and didn't witness it. Totally shameful!" Jaden was also amused.

Embry was in the meantime begrudgingly counting his cash out to give to Seth. All the time he muttered that he shouldn't have believed Jaden.

Quil had obviously arrived in my absence, (I figured he swapped shifts with Jake), and after a nod in my direction, he continued chatting with Seth and Jaden. He was discussing some Kung Fu move he wanted to try as a wolf. I switched off; I had heard enough of Quil's crazy ideas. Watching daytime TV with Claire was turning his brain to mush.

Suddenly, the pups started to get excited and I looked up to see them arranging something. Sam shouted over to us; "Who's up for extreme tag?"

"What's that?" I muttered to anyone who was listening.

Leah's voice answered; she didn't sound impressed, "No rules, you tag someone and they're out. Last wolf standing wins. It's _supposed_ to improve tactics and thinking on the spot."

I glanced at her, trying to see the point of it.

As if she knew what I thought, she shrugged, "The cubs made it up. What do you expect?"

I chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes, "The stupid thing is, no one's figured it out yet. If you just get out of the way and let everyone take each other out, then all you have to do is beat the last person."

Jaden, Embry, and Quil started getting up to join in and ignored Leah's comments. Seth stayed crouched and started to whisper to her, of course I heard everything.

"Come on Sis, come play. Sam didn't mean anything by it earlier."

She hissed back at him, "You're kidding right? He asked me if I wanted to see the scan."

"It's not right, he's backwards, but you know he's only doing it because he wants you to be a part of it, not because he's being spiteful." Seth was almost pleading with her.

"Don't you dare tell me you're taking his side?" Her eyes shone with barely concealed rage - she was livid.

"No, no, no. Of course not. I just wish you would stop letting everything control your life." Seth sounded disappointed.

Leah was about to retort, but Sam interrupted looking curiously at Seth, Leah and me.

"Aren't you guys playing?" Sam asked.

I had no desire to run around the woods anymore today and shook my head. Besides, Jaden would be amusing enough for them to try and catch. I had no doubt he would win this game with his wings.

Seth however, was only too keen and ran off to join the packs.

"Leah?" Sam asked hopefully.

Her voice was surprisingly sharp, "Not if you are."

Sam looked frustrated, but along with the packs, made his way into the forest to start the madness.

Leah suddenly remembered I was still there; I looked away pretending I was oblivious to the situation.

"What?" she snapped.

"What?" I replied passively while looking back at her.

I didn't give her a chance to reply though, and tried to change the subject, "How's that box coming on? Opened it yet?" I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Is that really any of your business?" she snarled at me.

"Point taken." I got up not wanting to intrude.

I started to walk towards the house and heard her whisper to herself; "Real polite Leah." She sounded guilty and frustrated and let out a heavy sigh with it.

I turned and looked at her curiously. She caught my eye and immediately tried to back track and clear the awkwardness, "Did you get my message?"

I assumed that was her idea of an apology and thought back to the beach. A small smile crept into the corner of my mouth, "Yeah, funny. You think you're a comedian now?"

She finally let out a small laugh and looked a little less stressed, "Yeah, living with Seth makes you do stupid things."

"Fair enough." I could only smile in return. I was learning quickly, less meant more.

Her face was serious again, "I haven't opened it - the box. I . . . It's . . ."

"Complicated." I finished her sentence.

To my surprise she blushed; "Yeah, pretty much."

"If you say so. It's a shame though, you were having fun earlier. Now you're all tense again." If she could relax a little, I was sure she would feel better. No one here seemed to have yet found a healthy balance between being on duty and time off.

"I'm not tense!" she snapped and, as she said it, realised her mistake.

I raised an eyebrow, not needing to say anything more.

"Look, I'm a bitch. It's easier if you just realise that. I'm going now anyway; I've had enough of wolves for one day."

Her expression was far from convincing me of her statement of being a bitch; she only looked tired and sad.

"Well, I'll catch you around then. You should know though, whatever is going on with you and Sam, he's an idiot." I smiled more sincerely this time, hoping she would leave on a better note.

"Isn't that against pack politics?" She was slightly amused.

"Nah, I'm off duty." I was allowed a personal opinion after all. Besides, from what I saw of the alpha's the other day, both him and Jake still had a bit of growing up to do.

"You sound just like Seth and Jake." She waved a half hearted goodbye, and I watched as she walked into the woods alone.

'_Alone__'__ - _My thoughts absorbed my observation - she was always alone.


	26. Happy Birthday!

AN

Hi all, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and birthday wishes! I'm giving you this chapter early... how nice am I? Hope you like it. xxx

* * *

Leah's POV

"Seth, I'm not going!" I was yelling at my stubborn assed brother.

"You have to. It's Claire's birthday party and she's family!" Seth was whining.

"I don't think third cousins count!" I snapped back.

"Come on, you love Claire! She hasn't seen you since you got back and she's missed you!"

His voice was starting to grate on me.

"Yeah, and I'll send her ten dollars and an apology." I was trying to do the dusting and he was bugging the hell out of me.

Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "She's a kid Leah! I think she would rather see you than get a _'__Sorry, here__'__s some cash__'_ card!"

"You don't know much about kids do you?" I snorted.

"I know enough that I already picked her out a gift. Quil's taken it over for _us_."

"What will it take to shut you up?" He had been following me around for an hour relentlessly.

"Nothing."

I looked up at him from cleaning the table, and he was doing a great impression of me. Seth's arms were folded and he was tapping his foot stubbornly.

"Fine. I'll come, but if _anyone_ makes _any _snide comments, or gets too lovey dovey, then I'm gone! Deal?"

Being alpha had so many cons, having to attend pack socials being one of them. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't being hosted by Claire's aunt.

"Deal!" He grinned. "Want to race to Emily's?"

"Sure. What else have I got to look forward to?" I grumbled.

I had to hand it to Seth; he always knew the buttons to press. We both fought to get out of the door; in the end, I tripped him up to get a head start. Not that I needed it!

We ran out the back door and into the woods, separating to phase. Within seconds, we were racing across the forest toward Sam and Emily's.

"_So Lee, you glad to be back, bet you couldn__'__t do this in Hawaii?"_

"_What? Make you eat dirt?__"_

"_Very __funny! Why did I miss you again?__"_

"_Because I__'__m your charming and witty older sister."_

"_That__'__s the nice version."_

"_Because you__'__re a baby and you need me.__"_

"_Not such a baby anymore Lee.__"_

'_Ha . . . the day you__'__re a man, I__'__ll eat my own tail. You__'__ll always be my ickle wickle Sethy.__'_

"_Yeah, I__'__m so little that I managed to get the bills paid next week!__"_

"_Hello? That was me; I kicked ass! I never saw you racing any white wolves!__"_

"_I __inspired you and talked the guys out of their cash!__"_

"_Sure, robbing from the poor, that__'__s something to be proud of. You and the Sheriff of Nottingham would have a ball!__"_

"_Who__'__s the Sheriff of Nottingham?__"_

"_How am I related to you? Does Robin Hood ring any bells?__"_

"_Whatever . . . I know you had fun the other day; until Sam anyway.__"_

"_So?__"_

"_Nothing.__"_

"_Seth, what did you mean?__"_

"_We__'__re here.__"_

The little shit was phased before I could get hold of him. I hated him thinking he knew what was going on.

Wasn't I allowed fun?

I suppose it _was_ rare that I let myself go, but I was in a good mood the other day, and after pulling the stick out of Paul's ass (while he acted like a total wimp may I add), I was extremely amused and wanted to race someone. Cris and his so called speed fight the bill perfectly. Seth was even the one who suggested it.

After a minute, I saw my brother walk out of the forest dressed and head towards the party. I phased and threw on my shorts and vest before following.

Emily's back yard had an extremely long table spread out across it. There were banners saying 'Happy Birthday Claire-Bear' everywhere and it looked like someone had vomited purple over everything. Most people were seated at the table. The guys were already stuffing party food down.

"Leah!" A pretty black haired ten year old came running towards me and flung her arms around my waist.

Quil was walking towards me as I hugged her back. She really was a sweet little girl.

"Happy birthday Claire! Look at you, you're all grown up!" I smiled down at her.

"I know, it's so cool! Thanks for the prezzy, it was awesome! Look! Look! There's Seth!" She was off as quick as she had arrived, chasing down my brother. I couldn't blame her, he was more fun.

"Ten huh?" I smiled at Quil. "Not long now."

"Don't . . . I'd rather she stayed like this. Things get complicated from here on; look at Jake," he said, watching Claire chase Seth around the garden.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't use Jake as an example for anything. He's hardly normal. Come on let's get some food!" I shoved him forwards playfully towards the table; safety in numbers and all that.

A few heads looked up as we approached, but no one paid any more attention than that. There was a gap in the middle of table and Embry patted the bench space next to him. I sat down and Quil squeezed in next to me, passing me a plate.

"Any news?" I asked Embry, while pouring a drink.

Embry's voice was a whisper. "Shh . . . Sam said no business at the table today. Emily already had a little hissy fit about it being a birthday party _not _a pack meeting."

I raised my eyebrows at Embry, daring him to not tell me.

"Ok already! Don't look at me like that! Jeez Leah, you're scary you know that?" Embry was half laughing.

"You know it! So, any more news?" I nudged him playfully this time. I was really trying to reign in my inner bitch and build on my relationships with everyone (notice that I said _trying_).

"No. Still no new tracks or trails. It's like no one was ever even here. What can we do though apart from patrol?" He looked at me frustrated.

I shrugged, "We can't do anything, just hope they have moved on and we blew it out of proportion. In the meantime we stay vigilant."

Embry gave me an unconvinced smile.

"Hey Call?" I added.

"Yeah?" He paused his eating to listen to me.

"This alpha stuff, if it works out - you want to be beta?" My voice was nervous, which was crazy, but I was still new to everything.

Embry almost choked on his food. "Oh. Wow! Leah, that's a surprise. I thought you would pick Seth."

I hoped Embry didn't think he was second best because he wasn't. In all honesty, me and Seth had talked long and hard about the beta and alpha thing. I loved my little brother to pieces; he had grown up a lot, but he was still a kid.

He was the youngest of the pack and everyone loved him, but it was because he was so sweet, innocent and playful. I wasn't sure how this would work with him being beta. I didn't know if he would be able to make hard decisions, or if I wanted him to be in that situation. I mean Seth, God bless him, couldn't even fix a shed door! Besides, I thought with us being family, there might be a conflict of interests. Surprisingly, Seth had agreed with all of this and admitted he didn't actually want the responsibility.

"I've spoken to him and we both agreed it wouldn't work. I want you on my flank Embry. We've always made a good team and I know you can hold your own. What do you say?"

Someone cleared their throat as I finished talking; I looked up to the top of the table only to see Sam eyeing me and Embry. Emily was next to him oblivious and playing the ever dutiful host.

Embry winked at me. "You're on."

I glanced back up and scowled at Sam. Jake was sat next to him and smiled at me hopefully. I quickly looked away; I wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

I turned the other way and saw Claire and Seth coming over. He was carrying her over his shoulder and she was giggling for him to put her down. I didn't know who the bigger kid was. They pulled up two chairs at the end and Seth started to grab every kind of food he could get. The whole time Claire babbled on about what Quil had brought her, and Seth dutifully nodded at all the right places while gorging himself. Oh well, hopefully I wouldn't have to feed him tonight at least.

On the opposing side of the table were Paul, Rachel, Kim and Jared. The girls were seated together dead opposite me and they were whispering to each other. Yeah, like I couldn't hear what they were saying; I blocked them out anyway. Ruining a child's birthday party would be a new all time low for me.

I grabbed some sandwiches and turned my attention back to Embry, (Quil was a lost cause, watching Claire). He happily started telling me about a car he and Jake were working on.

It was working until a voice carried over the table. "Look at little Claire. I can't wait to have one, can you Kim?"

Embry's eyes locked with mine. "Ignore her boss."

"I'm trying." I forced a smile.

Seth's eyes caught mine next; he was silently pleading me to behave. Kim just looked embarrassed; it was obvious what Rachel was doing, and Kim, although a pain, was never deliberately spiteful. In truth, she only ever said anything to me in defense of her friends and imprint.

"I would like at least two, a little boy _and_ little girl. How lovely it will be to be a mummy." Rachel's gaze was fixed on me.

I was about to bite when a loud bang brought the table to silence and the cutlery jumped two inches in the air.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Paul. His fist was clenched from having just thumped the table. He in turn, was looking at Rachel with his nostrils flaring; "_Please, _just give it a rest!"

Rachel looked stunned, and Paul got up and stormed into the house. She immediately rushed after him angrily asking what was wrong. It was rare for an imprint to be chasing her partner; it was always the other way round. Regardless, they never came back out.

All eyes were now on me. "Oh, come on! I didn't even have a hand in that!" I raised my hands up in an innocent gesture. Eventually, the conversation and eating restarted.

"What was that about?" Seth mouthed at me.

I shrugged, who knew with Paul and Rachel. Maybe pulling that stick out of his ass, dislodged the bullshit that had been stuck up there for years.

I sniggered before turning to Quil. "Where are Cris and Jaden?"

"They were invited, but took patrol so everyone else could be here." He had his mouth full as he spoke. It was quite gross.

I was disappointed. I wanted to make it up to Cris for the other day. Like I said, I was really trying to keep pack relations good, and that included our allies. He really did seem like a genuinely nice guy as well. Leah Clearwater just had to stop being such a bitch, if everything was going to work out.

It turned out that the party wasn't so bad in the end. No one forced me to sing happy birthday when the cake came out, Sam and Emily avoided me like the plague, and despite Jake's attempts, I was always too busy talking to our pack to pay him any attention. I didn't even offend anyone.

It wasn't shocking when the heavens opened, and as it started to pour down we all grabbed what we could and headed inside.

I quickly said to Seth that I was going. I had no want to be caged in the tiny house with everyone; at least outside I felt free. He wanted me to wait for him though, refusing to let me to go alone.

I was busy arguing my case when I heard Claire squealing behind me:

"Oh no! I left my new book out there!"

I blanked out Seth's response and chuckled as she ran out into the rain filled garden panic stricken. I met Quil's eyes and noticed that under his happy face, he really was anxious. Without thinking I walked over to him.

"It'll be ok you know." I nodded at the spot where Claire had stood.

He looked at me gratefully, "Yeah, I know. She's just so happy now; I want her to stay like it. We all lost our innocence way too early. You're doing a good job by the way."

"Sorry, what?" I said surprised.

"The alpha thing, you're a natural. You don't even realise it. Look at you." The smile he gave me was genuine.

"Ok, that's enough of the happy crap Quil. I think you've had too much sugar."

It was all getting a little too fluffy for me now, but Quil's attention had already gone back to Claire.

Initially, his expression was amusement, but as it changed to curiosity, I also turned to look at her. She was back and soaked through, which was expected. In one hand she held the new book, which was also soaked, but in the other there was something else.

"What you got there hun?" Quil said, holding out his hand.

Her face was pale white and she looked shaken as she handed it over to him. It was a greetings card. The front picture was that of a wolf, but there was no message on the front. Quil opened the card; I didn't see what was inside, but I immediately pulled Claire behind me as he started to shake all over.

"Who gave this to you?" he barked angrily at Claire and his voice filled the kitchen.

She started to cry and hugged my waist, burying her face in my back.

"Who?" he yelled even louder, trying to hold back the phase.

"Quil, knock it off. You're scaring her. Don't make me kick you out of your own impr . . . Claire's party! What the hell's the matter?" I shouted back at him, loud enough to gain his focus.

He growled at me before his face finally melted at the realisation his imprint was scared of him. Quil fell to the ground breathing heavily. Sam and Jake started hustling the cubs out the kitchen, giving us more room. In the meantime, Embry and Seth were flanking me in case he lost it again.

"Claire baby, I'm sorry. I just really need to know who gave you this." His gentle manner had returned and she peaked out from behind me before running into his arms.

"I'm sorry too Quil. I did what you told me, I didn't speak to the stranger." Her voice was trembling.

"Quil, focus for a minute and tell me what the hell that was about!" I had already assumed the alpha role, but I felt Jake close behind me.

He handed me the card, his hand shaking with fear this time and I opened it. One word left my mouth, "Shit."

I heard Emily, or maybe it was Kim, muttering about my language, but now wasn't the time to worry about Claire's innocent ears. I gave the card to Embry and Seth, whose faces went just as pale as they passed it on. I could hear everyone reacting; I blocked it out and quickly barked some orders at the boys. Embry and Seth flew outside to check the perimeters and I ordered Jake to call Paul and Rachel. We needed to know if they got home ok and if they saw anything; he followed my orders and left the room.

I knelt down level with Claire and Quil. He was now holding her protectively. She was encased in his arms, no doubt for his benefit more than hers. She was a hardy little girl.

"Come on Honey, you need to tell me and Quil what happened."

Quil backed me up. "You're not in trouble. You did good but we need to know who it was. We have to say thank you."

I heard someone behind me muttering about the kind of thank you we intended to give out. I think that time it was Sam.

"Yeah, it's only polite." I smiled falsely at her.

"O . . . k . . ." her little voice trailed off before starting again nervously, "I went to get my book; it was on the table . . ." She had a little fit of the snuffles at that point, but we waited patiently for her to continue. "When I looked up, there was a blonde lady standing at the other end. She said 'hello' and she knew my name."

Claire started to hyperventilate this time and her words became rushed, "I told her, I did, I told her Quil was inside and I couldn't speak to strangers. I didn't like her, aunty Leah; she scared me. Her eyes were funny looking."

"You did good sugar. Keep going." I spoke, while Quil rubbed her back soothingly.

"She said she had a card for me. Then she went to move towards me, but I turned to run inside and she stopped. She put the card on the table and said she would leave it there for me. I looked back at the house, but she was gone when I turned back." Claire was gradually calming down.

Quil was smiling at her, "That's good Claire-Bear. I'm really proud of you Honey. Why don't you go sit with the boys in the lounge for a bit, so me and the grown-ups can have a talk."

I knew his happy expression was faked, but the ten year old brought it and that was the main thing.

Kim came forward and offered Claire her hand to lead her through the house. She very reluctantly took it, pouting in such a way that told us she wasn't six anymore. As the little girl was halfway out of the door she turned to face the room. "Oh, Aunty Em'?"

Emily and her bump left Sam's side and walked over to her, "What sweetie?"

"The lady said she can't wait to see the baby."

Kim's mouth dropped open and Emily looked like she had been slapped. Sam immediately hauled Emily back to him protectively as she started to fall to pieces. The terrified shaking came quickly, followed by hysterical sobbing.

I knew by Sam's face that they had crossed a line; "Kim, take Claire in the lounge and shut the door please."

As soon as Kim and Claire left, the room remained silent and all eyes watched Sam and Emily. She was holding her tummy protectively, while Sam held her. Both of their eyes were wide and fearful.

I had to give them this one; this shit was pretty fucked up.

Sam tried to rub Emily's back and soothe her much like we did Claire, but it wasn't working. In the end he kissed her mouth lovingly until she kissed him back. I turned away at that point feeling my chest contract.

I remained staring at the floor while he started to whisper words of comfort to her. Eventually, I heard someone clear their throat and was glad that for a change it wasn't me.

I turned back and Sam kissed Emily one last time.

"You go with them in the lounge baby. It's ok, I promise." He gently pushed her towards the door.

The calm atmosphere broke the minute she left. There was shouting and cursing and anger running through everyone. It was a dangerous atmosphere. I was impressed we managed to get the imprints out before it erupted.

"Smell it!" Quil was waving the card around. "That's fucking blood! What kind of sick fuck, writes Happy Birthday in a child's card _in animal blood_! I'll kill them; I'm going out there now. In fact, they'll be lucky if I kill them; I'm going to rip them a new hole first."

"I'm coming too. I've had enough now! It ends here! No one threatens my family." Sam was just as angry and then looked at Jake who had silently re-entered the room.

Seth and Embry burst in the door panting at the same time. Both confirmed that just like before there was nothing. No scent, no trail, no sign.

"Jake, you need to get hold of Cris. What about Paul?" I was making a plan.

"Paul and Rachel are at home; Paul sounded pissed, I'm pretty sure I interrupted them doing god knows what. He said they saw nothing and then hung up. I already spoke to Cris when I went out there, again no sign of our guest - I do have some clue what I'm doing Leah." His sarcasm was not appreciated right now.

I ignored Jake and turned to Sam to Quil again. "We are all coming with you. We'll leave the cub's here with the imprints and the rest of us will search."

I didn't want Sam and Quil running around wildly chasing shadows. They weren't thinking properly. It's understandable, this whole thing wasn't normal. We were being taunted by a female vampire. Well at least based on the facts, that was my latest current assumption. I just didn't understand:

Twice now, she could have killed one of us and she hadn't.

Why?

What did she get out of this?

Why only use animals?


	27. My Imprint

AN

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I'm glad the last chapter was recieved well. Here's another little short chapter from our favourite hot head. This might be the last one from Paul, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Paul's POV

Ok, so I'm in love.

The woman is Rachel Black; she's beautiful, she's bitchy, she's loving, she's volatile and she's fucking impossible. Together, we could take on the world, or equally destroy it.

We were one of three imprinted couples in our pack, but we weren't anything like the others.

Me and Rachel were always fighting - it was our thing, but we were undoubtedly happy. We weren't the home makers like Sam and Emily. Nor were we the diplomats like Jared and Kim. We were just us - passionate and strong willed.

I can still remember exactly how she reacted when I told her about the imprint - she tried to ignore it at first. Rachel felt like it I was tying her to La Push and she was going to be trapped. It was only when she realised that I would have followed her, or equally let her go, if that was what she wanted, that she decided her life was here with me. Since then everything had been a battle out of choice. Neither of us wanted an easy life; we would always want fire and passion. We wanted to feel like we were living, rather than watching the world calmly pass us by.

Underneath all of that though, through my arrogance and temper and through her bitchiness, we both loved each other unconditionally.

I was therefore totally livid at myself for losing my rag with her. Especially as we both hated Leah Clearwater.

Hating Leah wasn't even without good reason either. She had always been a pain in the ass and constantly caused trouble among the packs and imprints. She was antagonistic and made Rachel seem like a mouse if she really got started. Unfortunately, I could feel my hate for her dimming slightly.

It all started with the skinned wolf. It had surprisingly made me worry about the damn bitch. She was unfortunately my wolf sister; we had fought beside each other in the past and it left a bond whether I liked it or not. I wouldn't actually want any serious harm to come to her, an ass kicking sure, but the idea of her bitchy persona no longer existing wasn't something I wanted. Plus, it would kill Sam and Emily, and Jake's pack.

To add to my dilemma, she then went and did me a favour the other day. It wasn't anything major and I never asked her to, but she did it nonetheless and she did it for the packs. She was trying to be an alpha to free Jake, which was in my interest. Jake being happy would make Rachel happy, and a happy Rachel was all I ever wanted.

So when Rachel started up her little hate campaign at the table, I lost it. I was torn between pack responsibilities and my imprint and ended up slamming my hand down and shouting through frustration before walking out.

That was the reason why I was currently marching down the middle of the road and Rachel was trotting after me (in those stupid little fuck me heels may I add), calling my name angrily.

"Paul . . . Paul . . . _Paul _. . . ! Oi! Fuckwit!

That got my attention and I turned to her.

She sure was angry, "What the hell was that about?"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have shouted. I just got angry." As soon as my eyes connected with hers I was lost. I may be a bastard to everyone else, but this was my sexy kitten. We played rough, we called each other names, we had full blown arguments followed by mind blowing sex, but at the end of the day this was my girl and she owned me.

"Why? I was only having some fun." She pouted at me.

I immediately pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "Let's just forget it babe. I'm really sorry," I whispered, burying my head in her neck and taking in her scent.

She shoved me away roughly. "No! You don't get to show me up and then get all gooey. Screw the imprint, what's your problem?"

"Look, Leah helped me with an injury the other day. She could have left me to bleed all the way home, but she didn't. I think she's trying to do the right thing . . . to help your brother." As I spoke I awaited the onslaught.

"So what? You're best friends now? Someone else I love is going to run around in her shadow like a puppy? The - I love Leah, she's a complete bitch to everyone, but hey it don't matter, let's all kiss her ass - club." My girl was savage.

"That's a hell of a name for a club Rach."

I don't know why I said it, it just came out, and she responded by slapping me around the head. It didn't hurt, but the message was clear - she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Sorry . . . . Look babe, just tell me honestly - is this hate you feel really about Leah, or is it more about you? I don't like the girl, but I love you and hate seeing you torn up. You can't tell me I'm wrong - I know you too well." My voice was gentle and I decided to move a few inches closer.

"Sod off Paul; you know exactly what this is about. I thought you agreed with me; Leah's like an infection. Look at Sam, Emily and Jake, all of them are miserable because she's a dominating cow. I get the shit life thing; hell, I've lost a parent, I've got the other one in a wheel chair - who, I am essentially caring for. To add to the crap pile, my twin sister lives on an island determined never to come back here, and my baby brother is never home because he's running around fighting the undead and worrying about _her. _You're all I've got and now you've gone over to the dark side too."

She was coming down from savage and was now sitting comfortably at pissed.

"You're my dark side, sexy." I closed the distance slightly again.

"Stop with the sodding sweet talk, or you'll regret it."

And right back up to savage goes my girl's mood.

"Paul, Leah shouldn't be able to treat people like she does. It's only a taste of her own medicine. I seem to be the only one not scared of her bullshit."

"I have always backed you Chiquita; I always will when it comes down to it, but maybe you should lay off a bit. I hate to say it, but did you ever think you might actually have stuff in common?" As I spoke, Rachel looked away from me.

After a few seconds she turned back and raised an eyebrow, "She really helped you?"

I knew she was calm now. I had won and closed the distance completely. I wrapped my arms around her. Growling into her ear I answered, "Really."

I felt Rachel shiver. "Fine, I'll back off, but don't expect miracles, _and_ if this is you getting soft in your old age - pack it in; you're supposed to be a wolf... Christ, if I wanted a puppy, I'd go to the pet shop."

I let out a laugh and growling again, I pressed against her. "I'm anything but soft, baby."

She giggled knowing the full meaning of my words. "I'm fed up talking about Leah Clearwater. Get me home. _Now_." Her order came out heavy and lustful as I drew in her scent.

I loved it and she didn't need to ask me twice. I immediately rushed her home to follow through with our usual ending to an argument.


	28. Alpha Female

AN

Hello my lovelies!

First, as always you guys take the time to review so I try and take the time to say thank you! Also, thank you to my beta and the recent people who have added alerts, it's nice to see new readers!

I must say I'm happy with my reviews for the last chapter - Rachel isn't meant to be liked in this fic, but I wanted to give you a little insight into her logic, be it wrong or right. I also wanted a moment where there was a little more to Paul than just a being an ass.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Leah's POV

It was three hours later, and feeling tired and frustrated, we returned to Sam and Emily's.

Dusk was descending, and I stayed outside on the porch to let the guys go in (I didn't want to bear witness to their love fest with the imprints). Jake hung back as well.

"Leah . . . I . . ." He went to approach me.

"If it's not business then leave it." My voice was steadier than my nerves.

"I just want to talk. I'm sorry . . ."

I ignored him and turned away, when I looked again he was gone.

Suddenly, I heard the bushes by the side of the house rustling and went on full alert. A few seconds later, Cris and Jaden walked out.

Cris took one look at my attack posture and raised his hand in a surrender motion; "Sorry! We wanted to come in for the meeting. Is there anyone else that can cover patrol?"

I nodded silently, and they followed me into the house. We arranged for the cubs to go out. There were seven of them and whoever was stalking us was long gone. I corrected myself - for all we knew they could actually be sitting on the roof and we wouldn't have a clue, but there were enough of the young wolves to be safe.

Once Sam let them loose we all gathered in the kitchen again. Rachel and Paul had come back and the imprints stayed in the lounge.

Sam started the meeting off by kicking the fridge in frustration. He turned back to the room; "This is personal! Threatening Leah first, and then coming to _my_ house and approaching Claire and Emily; they have a death wish!"

Cris spoke next; "What are we going to do? We can't find them, that's clear. More to the point, and I'm sorry for saying this, why is Claire still alive?" He looked at Quil apologetically.

Quil looked broken, "I've been asking myself the same thing. I should never have let her go outside alone!"

I wasn't sitting here while we played the blame game. "Come off it! It's a back yard. How were any of us supposed to know a vampire could get that close? She was two meters from the door. I think the thing to concentrate on is that they haven't hurt anyone. I think they are playing a game."

"Why?" Jared asked. "What the hell for?"

"Err, I don't know; I'm not Sherlock Holmes. Maybe they're bored, what else do you do with eternity?" I couldn't shake the feeling there was something off about this. I was here as living proof.

"Maybe it's not a vampire?"

We all looked at Seth like he was ridiculous.

"What?" Seth shouted defensively as we all stared at him. "Well, there's no death toll is there? Answer me this, why animal blood? Why not human blood? What about another shape shifter?"

"We've already checked it wasn't one of us." Jaden threw it.

"Maybe it's a new one. We didn't know about Barrow, until they rocked up here. Maybe we attracted more attention than we even know." Seth was standing his ground.

It was my turn to have a say; "I don't buy it being a shifter. We would have smelt something - either animal or human. Plus, Claire said it's a woman, and we all know how uncommon female shape shifters are. It's got to be a vampire. Claire commented on the eyes as well."

"Who honestly knows, but she's not friendly that's for certain. I don't give a shit if she was writing it in glitter; she's still making threats and pushing our boundaries," Jake snapped.

"Maybe that's it?" I said with a rush of inspiration. I felt like Jake had touched on something.

"What's it?" Cris questioned.

"Pushing our boundaries. It's the only thing that makes sense. Maybe, they are seeing how close they can get. Like Seth said, it's all been animal related and no one has been hurt. It's fucked up, but I think they are testing us. Why, I don't know."

I wasn't making excuses, or doubting the events that had happened. It wasn't right, whichever way you looked at it, and if I personally got hold of the bitch, she would wish she'd never been turned.

"So, what do we do? I know me and Jaden aren't much, but we'll help anyway we can." Cris was again offering their alliance.

"Thank you Cris. Thank you Jaden." I smiled at them both briefly. Everyone else had lost their manners in the middle of this mess, amazingly I had kept mine.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the reason is. She is pregnant for God's sake! That's my wife and baby in the next room!" Sam was shouting at no one in particular and kicking things again. The fridge now had several dents in it, and I watched on in horror as he started throwing things around as well. Finally, he threw a random pan across the kitchen and it almost hit Seth. I lost it there and then.

"Sam, we get it! The fridge gets it, the table gets it, the whole room fucking gets it. Save your energy for God's sake, and if one more flying object goes the fuck near my brother, _or_ any of my pack, I will drag your sorry ass to hell and back myself."

I was yelling now and shaking violently. His dramatics alone were pissing me off, let alone everything else. We were well aware of what this threat meant to him - me more than anyone else. I could barely think through his tantrum though and everyone knew how protective I was of Seth.

"Go to hell Leah. I don't want to hear your bullshit right now. You don't know what this is like for me _or _Quil." His bitter words stung.

Normally, Sam wouldn't dream of saying anything like that. I knew full well he was freaking out, but I was too worked up.

"Oh yeah . . . sorry Sam . . . it's all about imprinting. I forgot! Silly me . . . it gives you the right to be a class-A cock and I just have to suck it up." My voice was thick with hate.

I didn't often rise to a fight with him, he was an alpha, but today I didn't care. Technically, I was an alpha too, and I was frustrated and pent up from getting no results. To my delight, Sam actually strolled across the kitchen in my direction shaking. I was willing him to touch me.

'_Go on Sam, lay just one finger on me. Give me the reason I need to kick your sorry ass.__'_I thought.

He had never hit me before; right now though it didn't matter who I was. I was getting in the middle of his imprint rant.

He was inches from flying for me and I was fully ready. I sensed my pack as well, although they couldn't get involved until something actually happened. It didn't get that far though; before I could do anything Cris stepped in the way. He was chest to chest with Sam and his back was up against me. I could barely see over his shoulders, but I saw Sam looking him directly in the eyes, still quivering.

"Alright Sam. Why don't you think about this? Everyone's worked up right now, but are you really going to go through me, then fight Leah?" Cris's voice was calm, but his tone was ordering Sam to back down.

"I think we should _all _justcalm down," Jake added looking around the room, in particular at me.

Sam's eyes broke away and looked at mine. A sorrowful expression filled them and he backed down quietly to the corner of the room.

"Prick." I couldn't help it, the word just slipped out.

In a flash Cris was facing me, anger was still clear in his eyes and his voice was livid. "Don't _you_ dare start any crap back up either."

I was stunned to have him speak to me like that, but before I could respond someone else silenced the room.

"I've had enough of this shit! I'm taking Claire home and staying there. I'll be phased beneath her window if you need me." Quil was making his exit. A few seconds later we heard Claire's goodbyes and the front door opened and shut.

Once he left the room calmed down and we eventually carried on debating amicably while keeping tempers to a minimum. Apart from continuing patrols and ensuring the imprints were watched at all times, there really wasn't anything more we could do. After another hour, we all dispersed, feeling useless and frustrated.

I walked outside to the back yard and waited for Seth to finish up inside. Suddenly, the door creaked behind me.

"Hi Cris," I spoke out, but didn't turn to face him.

"How do you that? You always know it's me." His voice was calm now.

"Woman's intuition." I tapped my head.

"You sure? I'm not just heavy footed? Because, you know that's really bad for a shape shifter." He was standing level with me and looking into the forest. I thought I saw the smallest grin in the corner of his mouth, but it was so quick I couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, you're still inconspicuous. I just pay attention generally and your scent is distinct." It was true; I tried to learn ways to tell the pack members apart from a distance - scent was a large factor in this.

"Are you ok?" he asked me in almost a whisper.

I snapped my head at him to see if he was being serious after the kitchen event. I responded sharply; "Yeah, I'm just peachy."

"I would like to say I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. Except I'm not."

Clearly, he was as good at apologies as me.

"Whatever," I bit back.

"Leah, I'm always fair. I wasn't going to stand there and let Sam hit you," his voice was quiet, but sincerity was starting to seep in.

I was getting pissed. "I don't need your sexist crap. I look after myself."

Cris snorted then. "I'm trying here. If you want to be a bitch then fine. I didn't stop him because you were a girl though; I stopped him because we are all meant to be on the same team. It's the same reason I told you to cut out antagonising him. Shape-shifter tempers are fucking ridiculous."

I sniggered.

"What?" he snapped at me this time.

"Swearing doesn't suit you so much." Hearing Cris swear was like knowing when your parents were really pissed off.

"Yeah, well I don't like getting so worked up I curse either," his voice sounded tired.

My emotions were going up and down and couldn't help but snap at him again; "Why are you out here Cris?"

He took a moment before he answered, "You pick up on who's who. Well, I pick up on other things - like the fact that you're out here alone and you're not the big bad wolf you make out to be. No one can be rock solid all the time Leah."

I felt myself checking his face again. His calm exterior was back in place. "How do you do that?"

Cris's face faltered; "Do what?"

"Be so passive and observant."

I hated being unsure of things.

"I don't know. It's how I am. I always try to not get too wrapped up in things; it doesn't help me to think clearly. To me, it's part of being an alpha." He was hesitant, "Look, I didn't mean to disturb you. You helped me out with the Corey thing and I wanted to repay the favour. I meant it on the beach. I mean it now; if you ever need a friend you know where I am." Quietly, he left me alone and slipped back into the house.

For a brief moment, I was comforted by his words. I was after all, standing alone on the porch - no one else had come out to see me. It was my own fault; for years I had pushed people away until there was no one left to really care. At least with Cris's words, for one minute the world didn't feel quite so empty.

A while later, Seth finally joined me and we phased to run home together. There was no funny banter this time; we were both too caught up in our own thoughts.


	29. Choices

AN

Ok, so this one's short again because its a different POV, but the next will follow very shortly and hopefully make up for it.

I'm getting that some of you feel poor Jake is being mistreated and your missing his and Leah's interaction. All I ask is that you trust me, this story has always been heading towards one ending and there is a reason to my madness and every single thing that is happening.

Anyway, hope you like it and thank you as always to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Sam's POV

I didn't know what to do!

Emily's emotions were all over the place and I was paranoid about everything. We had doubled patrols and while I was overprotective on the best of days, with Emily pregnant and Claire's party spoiler, I was becoming even more obsessive.

To top it off, Leah had been back a while now, and I was just as worried about her after the skinning. It only enforced how precious she still was to me. I'd screwed everything up. I couldn't believe I was going to attack her last week.

Maybe Jake was right, if I hadn't mentioned the god-mother thing everything would have been better. I couldn't help it though, me and Emily wanted to do something for her. I even thought showing her the scan might help. Boy was I wrong!

It was habit that me and Emily regularly discussed Leah. It sounded unhealthy, but we knew the day we fell in love that we would hurt her. We just never realised it would destroy her. That knowledge wasn't something that would ever go away. It would be with us as long as we lived, so we dealt with it openly and together.

The hardest part of everything, was that I couldn't blame anyone but myself. Emily was as innocent as Leah; she just got the good end of the stick, or the worse, depending how you look at it. At least Leah was physically scar free.

I often upset Emily talking like this. Emily loved Leah like a sister and she loved me because of the devotion I showed her. I became everything she could ever want because of the imprint. Sadly, in her head she believed I had always wanted Leah and I just never got a choice in it.

I would never know either way, but it didn't matter. The damage was done the minute I phased and there was no going back. I became a monster, and despite my attempt to break away from Leah, I was too weak and selfish. I couldn't find a way to fight it; she was north and I was the compass needle. Wherever I went, my heart ended up pointing right back at her.

Every minute of the day I had hated myself. Every time I looked at her I was disgusted with myself, but I couldn't let her go. I put her in danger every second I was with her. I even proved I was an animal the night I abused her body, and then, like a coward, I left her sobbing in her room. I was so ashamed. I lost all control that night under her pleading declarations of love; to ensure I truly broke her, the next day I met Emily. It was my darkest day and my black heart then appropriately matched the colour of my fur.

It was sickening; while Leah remained north, Emily became my gravity, and I knew which pull was stronger.

As a result of our combined guilt, me and Emily vowed that we would never waste our relationship. Emily and I would worship each other. If we didn't, Leah's shattered life would be for nothing. We had followed through on our vow so far and lived our lives to the fullest. All the while we tried to manage some damage control, but it often failed. Leah becoming a wolf had complicated everything, and it was easier to let her think I hated her, than to confuse her knowing I still loved her, but it just wasn't enough and in the same way as before.

I couldn't help rubbing things in her face either, we were the pack centre and everything was expected to be celebrated. We traditionally had ceremonies for just about everything. Emily in particular, found it hard putting on a show when Leah was present, but what choice did we have. Between house warming's, pack engagements, birthdays and holidays it was impossible to not hurt her.

As soon as we found out Emily was pregnant, we decided to at least wait out her first trimester before we publicly announced it. Leah's inability to bare children was the biggest issue we had faced. When she was away, we decided that we wanted her to be god-mother and share a part of our gift. There's no else we would want as a role model to our child. We both knew too well who she used to be.

Since Leah turned it down and stepped up to being alpha, things had changed. Then, after the kitchen and birthday incident, things had changed even further. As a result, me and Emily had several more long talk. This brought me to my current situation and the reason why I was standing in the pouring rain, while Collin and Brady were at mine eating my wife's cooking.

I took a deep breath and lifted the rusty door knocker. It had been on the Clearwater's house as long as I could remember. The door opened immediately, and I was pleased to see Seth. Unfortunately, he looked startled to see me.

"Is Leah in?"

"Hell no! You're not upsetting her in her own house Sam! I won't let you. You have no authority here." He was shaking his head protectively.

"It's pack stuff." It wasn't a lie. I knew he could hardly refuse me on these grounds. It was a low blow, but it contained a large element of truth.

Seth pointed his finger and looked at me untrustingly. "If I let you in there's no funny business! I won't get in the way like Cris did if she ties to kill you. I might even help her. I'm fed up of you guys messing her around!"

I didn't get his last comment, but I was glad when he stood back and let me in. I hadn't been in the house for years. I wasn't exactly welcome and since Sue died, even Emily stayed away.

The interior had changed quite a bit and everything was redecorated. It wasn't in an expensive way, but they had painted the walls and refurbished the furniture. I noticed a few personal effects now stood out and Sue and Harry's stuff was more subtly placed around the room.

I checked to see if Sue's hideous plate collection was still on the wall. It wasn't and in its place was a drawing of a beautiful grey wolf howling at a blood red moon. It looked to be set at our cliff jumping spot. The eye of the wolf drew me in; it was human and the anguish it spoke made me draw my breathe. It was Leah's work alright.

A voice came from the doorway behind me, "Kind of morbid huh?" Leah was staring at the painting.

"No, it's very poignant. You always were a good artist." I reminded her.

"Yeah well, I was a lot of things. What do you want? Seth said it was pack stuff?" Leah folded her arms and made sure I felt uncomfortable.

Well here it goes. "I'm following Jake."

She gave me a sarcastic look. "Denali's a bit cold for you and Emily isn't it?"

"What? No! I'm quitting." It hit me what she meant by Denali.

"Why?" she questioned, as if it wasn't obvious.

I went with the easiest explanation. "You're going to be alpha right?" She nodded as I spoke. "Well I'm stepping down; you're free of me."

"Don't you dare . . . I will not be used as a reason for you to quit. I've managed the last nine years with ugly mug around," she threatened.

"I'm not, me and Emily want out. With everything lately it's too much; we don't want to raise - we don't want to be here and you've made it clear you don't want to be a part of our family. There's nothing left here for us. We've found a little house to rent on the Makah Reservation near Emily's relatives." It had been an option before, but now it was set.

Leah's face was unreadable. "What about your pack? Your timing's pretty shit. Crap hit's the fan and all the alphas jump ship."

"You know it's not that simple Leah. Anyway, Jared's stepping up like you have. In time, he and Paul might retire, but there are enough wolves to fill our shoes. You know where my priorities lie, Leah." I thought of the danger my wife was in and the next generation that would be joining us soon.

"When?" she said bluntly.

"In a month or two. I'm taking a back seat immediately. We're going to try and get Jared to start a new pack in the next few weeks. At least then you'll know if it works too."

If it did Jake could also break away cleanly.

Leah just shrugged. "Right, well, if that's it, show yourself out." Her arms were still crossed and her expression blank.

"Yeah, of course." But instead of walking backwards, I moved towards her and hesitated. I saw a flicker of emotion across her face and stopped my hand from caressing her cheek.

"I really am sorry I couldn't be the man for you Leah. I'm letting you go now. Me and Emily will keep out of your way. It's the only thing we have left to give you. I just hope you find your peace . . . . It's over."


	30. Complicated

AN

Here's update part 2!

* * *

Leah's POV

Sam left the house as soon as his speech was done. I felt Seth behind me and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. "You ok, big sis?"

I didn't know. I had imagined a lot of scenarios, but they never accounted for Sam leaving and me staying. Everything was changing so quickly, and I was struggling to keep up. His words rang through my mind _'__It__'__s over.__'_

Could it be?

What did that mean anyway?

"I don't know . . ." I stuttered.

"Leah?" Seth's hands turned my body to face him and looked at me questioningly.

"I can't keep doing this." I pushed myself back from Seth.

My brother's expression was one of confusion; "Doing what?"

"This vicious circle. I can't be alpha with all the crap hanging over me. I need to work things out. I . . . I need to move on."

Just because Sam was leaving, it didn't mean I automatically got my life back. I was still in the same shitty position. It certainly made things easier, but until I could face my demons, my life was still screwed.

It was then that I knew it was time to open the box. Seth watched me curiously as I went to the hall cupboard. Exactly where I left it a week ago, sat the old brown show box with my name on it.

Seth's voice over my shoulder said, "What's that?"

"I don't know. It's time to find out." I picked the box up like it contained a bomb.

"Cool, can I see?" he exclaimed.

I knew Seth was genuinely worried and trying to help, but I needed to do this alone.

"No. Don't wait up!" I was already walking past him with the box in hand.

"Where are you going? You can't go out alone," Seth yelled after me as I turned the front door handle.

"It's ok, I won't go far. The pack's out anyway." I didn't need Seth to do his protective thing right now. He was the kid, I was the adult.

"No, Leah." He went to move towards me.

"Seth, just trust me." I gave him one last pleading look. Failing this, it would be an order.

He sadly relented and I was out the door and into the rain, making my way to my car. I reversed out of the drive and put my foot on the gas. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed space and air to think.

I felt bad for cutting Seth off like that, but when I decided to face up to things, I needed to follow through immediately, otherwise I would back out.

Eventually, I pulled up at the beach car park and just sat and stared out the window at the pounding rain. It was mid evening and I knew Embry and Jake were out on patrol tonight, so that was covered.

We had been going at an exhausting rate lately; both packs had two people running at all times. Cris and Jaden picked up the slack giving us breaks, but tonight was their night off too. Nothing had happened since Claire's birthday and we had all calmed down, but not relaxed. We couldn't do anything except wait the vampire out and protect the imprints. The Cullen's hadn't even been any help. Alice couldn't see anything; she said we were running everywhere and there were blind spots all over La Push and Forks.

I tried to get my pack to switch off when we weren't patrolling, especially Quil; he was getting obsessive whenever he wasn't near Claire. I still avoided Jake, but made sure everyone else spent time with him. It was my issue to deal with and I hadn't had a minute to even think about our relationship.

I was lost in thought, when suddenly there was a knock on my driver's side window. I jumped out of my skin and turned to see Cris standing by my door.

I wound the window down. "What the fuck are you doing out here? You scared the hell out of me."

He looked at me unimpressed. "I could ask you the same thing Leah. What if that hadn't been me?"

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here? You're off duty tonight," I snapped at him; my heart was still pounding in my chest.

"I was speaking with Jake about some stuff and decided to run a patrol. I saw this car and he said it was yours and asked me to check you were ok. I could have just watched from the bushes, but that was a little too much like a stalker for my tastes. Does that meet with your approval, or should I be hanged for even bothering?" He was snappy tonight, which was unusual for him.

"What's got you so pissed?" I threw back at him.

"Nothing, except for getting crap off you while getting soaked." He snorted.

Great, now I feel like a bitch as normal. "Get in."

"What?" He did a double take.

I leant across and unlocked the passenger door, lifting the box off the seat and onto the dashboard. He remained standing in the rain like a moron.

"Get in. Don't make me say it again." I was losing my patience.

This time he took the hint and walked round to the other side and got in the car. I wound my window back up and immediately the car started to warm up. I started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Cris questioned.

"I'm taking you home." I put the car into drive and made my way to the Cullen's house.

Cris was silent the whole time and when we finally pulled into the drive, I turned the engine off and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to exit the vehicle.

He didn't move and let out a sigh before looking at me; "Leah, why were you parked up in the rain with that box again? Don't even tell me it's complicated. It's a box, just open it."

His observation threw me completely. "I can't." My voice was weak.

"Why not?" Cris was looking at me as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"I'm scared." It was the first time I had willingly admitted this to anyone. I felt like I was sitting on a precipice. It was make or break time if I was going to make something of my life and become an alpha, I couldn't keep running.

To my disbelief he picked up the box and climbed out of the car. Immediately, he turned around and leant back in the door looking at me. "I've had enough. _We_ are sorting this out tonight. You coming?"

His bright blue eyes filled me with nothing but trust. Nervously, I undid my seat belt and nodded. I wasn't entirely happy about Cris taking charge, but taking the decision away from me seemed to ease some of my anxiety. Reluctantly, I followed the box as he took it up the front porch and into the lounge.

We found Jaden busy playing a game on the plasma screen; his feet were up on the coffee table. Cris knocked them off and dumped my box down while blocking the view of the screen. Jaden peered round him and continued trying to play.

It was almost like watching myself and Seth. The next thing Cris did, was walk over to the TV and turn it off.

Jaden shrieked, "Aw man, I was just getting to the good bit!"

Cris chuckled, "Didn't you need to check in with Corey?"

He glanced at me.

Jaden turned, saw me, and grinned before looking back to Cris. "Yeah sure, almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder. I'll do a patrol as well just to be sure."

He skittered out of the room.

"That was tactful," I said sarcastically.

Cris shrugged, "Figured you would prefer some privacy?"

Now that I was here I started to panic. Had I honestly thought this through? What was I doing here? Why was I trusting Cris?

It was so out of character for me, I wanted to back track immediately.

"Actually now that I think of it, I forgot to tell my pack something as well!" I moved to pick up the box.

Cris didn't try and stop me, so I grabbed it and started to walk back out the house.

What was I doing?

He had just kicked Jaden out in the rain and now I was leaving. I was officially crazy!

Where had my balls gone?

I spun again and made my way back to the lounge.

Cris was in the same spot clearly amused. "You'll make yourself dizzy if you keep doing that."

I looked at his eyes and remembered I could trust him. I needed to start dealing with things and against my better judgment, I felt calmed in his presence. I manned up. "Sorry about that . . . . Coffee?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? You're the guest." He finally looked a little unsure of my erratic behavior.

"Maybe, but I never have been conventional." I gave a weak smile.

Cris chuckled. "Ok. Milk, two sugars please."

I dumped the box back down in the lounge and by the time I returned with the coffee, Cris was sitting on the sofa patiently.

"So, big question . . . what's in the box Leah?"

Passing him his coffee, I sat on the floor next to him leaning my back against the couch. "I think, I think it's stuff my mum wanted me to keep. She must have rescued them from the trash; I just want to know why."

"Is it too simple to just ask her?"

Cris sadly didn't know my history. Would this make it easier of harder?

I laughed coldly either way. "I haven't really got a direct line to where she is." I pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh! I'm sorry Leah, I didn't even think."

His anxiety over his cock-up actually cheered me; I really was sadistic.

I gave him a brief smile and he continued. "So, if you're so worried about it, why have you been trying to deal with it alone? I'm sure your pack would be supportive."

"Haven't you worked it out yet? I'm not the sharing type. Besides, the guys . . . they don't really take things seriously and I just don't want them involved. I'm supposed to be alpha now."

Cris was looking at me curiously.

"Sorry, this is weird for me," I apologised again.

Cris leant forward and squeezed my shoulder gently. "If you ask me, you think too much about the wrong things. Stop building this up into something it doesn't need to be. It's like a Band-Aid - rip the lid thing off already."

He was right.

I pulled the shoe box over to me and shaking nervously, I placed it on the floor between us. Lifting the lid, Sam and this girl from another lifetime smiled back at me.


	31. Memory Lane

Leah's POV

I picked up the first photo; it was an official one taken at prom.

Sam was holding on to me tightly. He looked great in black trousers and a cream shirt, with a black jacket slung over his shoulder for effect. I was wearing a matching cream mini dress and it clung to my body. It wasn't really a prom dress, but even then that wasn't my style. I wore it because Sam liked my legs and that was all that mattered. I took in how much smaller I was; I wasn't anywhere near as toned as now. In fact I looked thin and plain in comparison. Despite this, I looked alive - I was beaming in the picture - I was happy. Clearly, I had no idea of what was coming.

Cris peered over my shoulder. "Is that you and Sam?"

I nodded and just stared at the picture.

"You're a walking mystery aren't you?" His curiosity was obvious.

"Yeah it all started with Samuel Uley. Why the hell did mum think I needed to keep this shit?" I waved the photo at him angrily. It meant nothing to me, only another bad memory.

"Can I?" Cris held out his hand.

I passed him the photo and he stared at it intensively. "What happened?"

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"How did you get from there to here?"

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"Time isn't a problem." He handed the photo back to me.

If I was going to try and face up to things, now was a good as time as any. The guy with me was an outsider, he wasn't involved like everyone else and I surprisingly trusted him. I took a deep breathe and started telling him my history. Sadly, no magical weight was lifted off my shoulders as I spoke. If anything, it felt like I was just opening up old wounds, which greatly frustrated me.

"This picture is a joke. It shows nothing except the stupid girl I used to be. The girl who believed in fairytales. Nothing in that picture will set me free."

Cris looked at me kindly. "Leah, I know this myself - wolf or not, you never forget your first love, but you have to learn to let them go. You said you believed in fairytales back then? Well, life is nothing like Disney. Even the imprints have problems."

'Imprint' - that word was like a knife in my heart. I scowled covering the pain; besides, someone else confirming I had always been delusional wasn't what I needed.

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but scowling is not your best look." Cris's voice was impatient before it returned to it's usual gentle tone. "Look Leah, you're right; a picture isn't going to fix everything, but if you can deal with the pain and embrace it, then maybe you can find a way forward. You need to find a channel and be open to it, stop burying your demons and let it out."

I nodded my head sadly, as the usual pang in my stomach returned and picked out the next photo. Things could only get worse; it was a family barbeque:

Me and Emily were about 14. We were laughing in the photo at a face my dad was pulling. Our arms were linked and you could see the bond between us. I remembered that day clearly.

"Your life sucks doesn't it! You never said you and Emily knew each other first." Cris was at least getting the point.

"We're cousins," I added.

"And friends?" he questioned.

"We were." I looked at the photo intently.

I took it all in. Anger towards Emily was the strongest emotion. I forced myself to look past it. I had loved her like a sister, which is why it hurt so much. I pulled my eyes away from us and looked for the other important people in my life. I took in my mother and father next, feeling a wave of pain at their absence in my life. The photo was of a time when we were still a family.

Finally, I looked for my little brother. Seth was found in the background trying to climb a tree; he looked so tiny. I squinted closer and noticed something in the branches; only now, could I finally see Jake, Quil and Embry trying to help my brother from above. I never even knew they were there that day. I found myself unwillingly smiling; the idiot boys were a part of my life before I was even aware of them.

I looked at Emily again and the pain lessened as I kept coming back to Jake and Seth. "You never know what's going to happen." My finger traced over the boys. "I lost my cousin, my life went to hell, but I gained four brothers." This photo wasn't quite so bad when you saw it like that. I had to stop looking at what I had lost and focus on what I had instead.

"What do you think?" I queried, showing him the picture.

"Mmm, yummy looking hot dogs." His knee nudged my shoulder playfully.

I smiled again; my dad could always do a good barbeque.

The next item I pulled out was a drawing.

I had done the portrait intending to enter it in an art competition. I loved eyes and it was a whole page taken up by a portrait of Sam's. We had spent hours in my room, just staring at each other while I sketched them. The love looking out of them was clear to see. Deep in each of his pupils, I had drawn the faintest image of a globe.

It was my metaphor; my world was in his eyes.

I didn't need Cris to say anything. It was weird; Jake would have been telling me how sorry he was the whole time and making me feel even worse. He might have called Sam a few choice words at the same time, but it wouldn't have been productive. Cris was actually less sympathetic and it helped.

"Ok, so this was a drawing I never submitted. Once me and Sam split up it didn't seem important." I sighed and Cris remained silent. "It's stupid how much of myself I've let fall away because of Sam. My life just stopped, but the world should never have been in his eyes; it should have been outside of them."

It was the truth and the first emotional thing I had really confronted. It was hard to realise that the last ten years had been spent looking at things the wrong way.

"It's a shame; it's a brilliant drawing. You're very talented." Sincerity rang through Cris's voice, but I couldn't bare to look at him.

As I dipped my hand into the box again, I pulled out another photo. This time it was a pack one taken at Sam and Emily's house warming party. I explained it to Cris.

It was their second home, but it was more important to them than the first; it was the place they were going to one day raise their family. Sam had worked his ass off to buy the house. They got it cheap as it needed a lot of repair work. Everyone had chipped in with the refurbishment (except me of course) and it had finally came together.

Of course, I _had_ to attend the party on the grounds of being family. Despite this, I had managed to avoid all photos except this one. Unfortunately, when it came to the pack photo, I was told that every member of the pack, including the imprints, had to be in it; I couldn't get away.

In the photo, we were all positioned around the happy couple in front of their back porch. Once again, I looked for the people most important to me.

Jake was easily found; his height made him stand out. He was positioned at the side of the group, holding a young Nessie. He was smiling fondly at her as she touched his face, no doubt showing him something. He was completely distracted from the camera. I vaguely remembered that he was delighted that day; the leeches couldn't come on our land, but they had given him Nessie for the duration of the party.

I searched for Quil next; he was on the other side of the group looking just as devoted. Claire was sitting on his shoulders; her tiny hands were waving at the camera in glee and her long black pigtails fell down her face making her even cuter.

Finally, I found Seth and Embry. They were flanking a small puffy eyed girl; she looked pathetic. The girl was holding it together barely. Looking at myself now and seeing myself so small and weak was disgusting.

What had I become?

Cris didn't say a word; his light breathing was the only reminder he was here with me.

My eyes went back to scan the photo, but they kept coming back to me in between Seth and Embry. It was then I noticed something more; it was something I had forgotten, or perhaps never even paid attention to.

Each of them was holding one of my hands tightly.

The surprise made me look even closer. To a stranger they were smiling at the camera, but I had spent to long with them to know better. The smile didn't carry to their eyes, and I suddenly realised how I must have affected them that day.

"Even when I thought I was alone, I never have been."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the feelings of love I felt for my pack. To see what I was doing to them in such an obvious way was eye opening. I wouldn't be laying off them anytime soon, but I was starting to see the things I had been oblivious to.

I honestly didn't deserve them; even when I was pushing them away, the guys were always still there. I was just so self obsessed I never noticed the little things they did because I never let them do anything obvious.

I looked up to Cris and he just smiled sweetly at me. "I think you summed that one up perfectly."

I picked out the list next. It was a tradition that I used to have. Every new year I would write down all the things I wanted to achieve in my life, then the next year, I would see what I could tick off and write a new one.

The list had gotten longer each time, but it was another tradition that stopped when my world fell apart. I read through the list there were dozens of little things, including some silly fantasies, but some things in particular stood out:

_I want to be a mother._

_I want to be a wife._

_I want to be an artist._

I felt the ache inside me growing. I had never dreamed when writing this list that none of it was possible.

"Cris, I can't learn anything from this one." I handed it to him.

"What is it? A wish list?" he asked.

I explained the tradition to him.

His face remained thoughtful. "Y'know, you could always restart it?"

I was surprised by the idea; "What's the point?"

"What was the point back then? Not all of your ambitions have to die and not all of them have to come true. I mean, have you done that one?" Cris pointed at number 30 on the list.

I chuckled. "No, not yet."

Maybe he was right though, having things to achieve and focus on could actually be constructive to me. Once again, I needed to stop looking at all the bad and pick out what was good. It was all about changing my own perception and a lot of negative habits.

Eventually, I pulled out the last item; it was Sam's old dog tags. There had been a phase in La Push where they were cool and we brought a pair of blank ones.

It was a kind of commitment to each other. I was never into the whole 'promise ring' thing. Instead, I got our names engraved on each side and we wore one each.

The day after he met Emily, I found his on the outside ledge of my bedroom window.

I clasped my hand around the broken promise and was about to crush it when Cris enclosed his huge hand around mine. I relaxed my grip and he let go and sat back while I explained what they were.

"He cared enough to give it back. You were still in his mind." Cris seemed to find the light in everything. "Leah, I may be out of line here, but I want to say something."

He paused and I nodded as confirmation for him to continue.

"The Sam thing is clearly something that you carry the weight of. You do know though, that it's not a reflection on you?"

"You are kidding me? You know the purpose of imprinting right?" I snapped.

"Supposedly to continue the wolf blood line. Note the word 'supposedly'. No one knows for sure though. Just because that's the current explanation, doesn't mean it always will be. People used to think the world was flat too. You, yourself are living proof that your elders don't know everything."

"Cris, I'm a genetic freak. That proves everything!"

"No your not. You're one of a kind. That makes you special, not a freak. Maybe the packs need you, that's why you phased. Your history says there has never been this many wolves before. Well, maybe all these guys needed a woman to balance the numbers, to much testosterone flying about and all that kind of stuff. Who even knows if there are other packs and female shifters. You didn't know about us until now did you?"

"I see what you're saying. Sure it's all _maybes. _But I am a freak, I can't have children." I shuddered as I confessed my shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leah," his voice dropped away, he clearly hadn't anticipated _that_ spanner being thrown into his theory.

"Don't worry about it. It's just another thing I've lost." I didn't mean to sound so dramatic, but I couldn't help it.

Cris's eyes still didn't show sympathy and I was relieved, he did however look compassionate as he spoke; "You still don't know anything for sure though. Leah, I promise you, you aren't a freak. Look at me - I run with an arctic hare, one wolf, two arctic foxes, a snowy owl _and _a polar bear. I am more than knowledgeable on the oddities of phasing. Nature always has a reason and purpose."

What could I say to his reasoning, everyone was entitled to an opinion and who was to say which theory was right or wrong. I just had to focus on myself and what I thought I knew.

"I'm still not sure on anything, but I know I don't want any of this stuff. There's nothing I want to remember. I think I've got what I needed, overall this whole thing was pointless." I moved to collect everything so I could dump them.

"Hey, you missed something?" Cris was reaching into the box and pulled out an old browned piece of paper.

I snatched it off him and unfolded it; immediately recognising the writing, I let out a sob and the tears I had held in earlier managed to escape and cascade down my face. Anything else I could have handled, but a message from my mother was what truly broke me.

_Dear Leah,_

_Please hear me when I say that I am so proud of you and Seth. I know that you think turning into a . . . you know what, is a curse, but nothing that you are, could ever a bad thing. You are beautiful and special in whatever form you take and I love you._

_There hasn't been a day gone by, whether you were three years old or twenty three, that you have failed to prove to me how strong willed (and yes, stubborn - just like your father) you are._

_For this reason, I know that you will inevitably face whatever demons haunt you. Just, know that I will be with you along the way, as a silent friend or a shoulder to lean on if you ever need it. Your father will be too - you may not see it now, but just because he is gone in body, doesn't mean he is in spirit. I have no doubt that he is still watching over you . . . over all of us, and he would be so proud of who you are:_

_A survivor and a beautiful, resourceful woman. _

_You tell me often enough that Seth is the light in this family, but you fail to see that are too. You are my first born and my little girl; life without you would be so empty._

_Now, here's the hard part. I love your traits, but you are so stubborn that you are blind to some things and as your mother I have done what I do best and interfered. Leah, whether you like it or not, these items are the footprints of your life. They can't be erased, just like you can't walk backwards and take a different path. _

_Whatever happens in your life, this pain made you who you are! It is down to only you, how you choose to move on from them._

_One day when you are happy, you'll even see that without them you wouldn't have reached that place, and when you get there I want you to ask yourself again if you would truly ever erase any of them._

_Even now, after losing your dad I can't ever regret anything in my life. Everything led me to him and gave me you and Seth._

_Besides, if you never felt pain, how would you know what love is?_

_All I ask is that you trust me my beautiful girl. Trust that one day, you will be thankful for all of these things, and you might actually want to look back and smile. _

_Please don't be mad and hunt me down when you find this. You really are too young to understand what memories are and I didn't want you to lose them._

_I love you so much, forever and always._

_Mum xxx_

_

* * *

_AN

Hey my lovelies! Sorry it's been a while. I hoped you liked the chapter, and (fingers crossed) the next chapter (which is a very short one) should hopefully be up tomorrow.

Just so you know, this chapter was actually very hard to write. It took me ages to piece it together and I hope I have done it justice.

Anyway, I hope you are all ok, and enjoying the weather (if you are in the uk - and if not lets hope it's still nice). Thank you also for my reviews as always.

Oh, and good news, my writing is gradually picking up. I've had a block for a while now, but it seems to be starting to flow again and sometime in the future I might also have a new story for you!

xxx


	32. Preconceptions

AN

Second update for you guy!

* * *

Cris POV

Leah got to the bottom of the box and finally read the letter. I was sure she had gone through every emotion. Although I noted how she fought back the tears and held herself together with dignity (and occasional high levels of anger).

Of course, I had tried my hardest to be supportive the whole way through; the minute I saw the picture of Sam, I finally comprehended how difficult and complicated her life was. The incidents and arguments I had witnessed between the packs suddenly started to come together; fate sure hadn't been kind to the La Push wolves.

It was now somewhat easier to understand why she struggled to open the box in the first place, and I was glad that I took the choice away from her. I also admired the fact that she was trying to face her demons so that she could be a better alpha and move on with her life.

I admit, the experience of watching her life story unfold had been like reading a book; each page revealed more of her and gave me an insight into everything about her. I was in no doubt, I didn't want to give Leah my pity, I wanted to give her my respect.

"I think your very admirable," I said sincerely, catching her eye.

I was being honest, and yet she looked at me with her signature scowl while pacing the room and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah whatever . . . it's weird looking back. I just wish mum was here so I could kill her myself." She laughed very lightly as she started to put everything back in the box. "Look Cris, thanks for this. Unfortunately, I'm not sure it really helped. I was stupid thinking it would be a quick fix for everything. It's opened my eyes up though, that's for certain. Not all things are lost and some are better bloody staying that way." Her face faltered, "Can I be honest?"

"Always," I replied curiously. She wasn't someone that asked permission often.

"This isn't me." She sat down next to me and motioned at herself. "I don't do emotional stuff; well, I do anger really well actually, but not this. I want to change; I don't want to be this person and hate, but I don't know how. I want to be a good alpha . . . a happy alpha."

I thought over my own past before I answered her; "Honestly, it's not hard. I think wanting to change is the biggest hurdle. I wished Corey would want to grow up a little; it might make my life easier." My brother was talking to me and things were getting better, but our relationship was still fragile.

Leah sighed, "Christ, I forgot to ask how that was even going. He'll be fine. If there's one thing I know about, it's how to drag out a mood. He'll come around in his own time, let him get on with it."

"I know, I just miss him. You're the only person that seems to grasp it; he's all I've got. To everyone else I'm just Cris: alpha. I don't like being the serious one, but I have to be, otherwise the pack doesn't work. My brother is supposed to see me as more." I knew I was lonely.

I was relieved when Leah smiled again. "I think you proved you aren't always serious orboringwhen you jumped off that cliff. It took Jake at least five run ups. Finally, Sam and Jared had enough and threw him off."

It was an amusing vision and opened up a subject I was curious about; "So what's going on with Jake and you right now? I've seen you avoiding him. Is it connected to him trying to rip my throat out the other day? I don't necessarily want the nitty gritty details, but I like to know what to expect if I'm on the receiving end of something."

Leah's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, about that; he tends to vent at the wrong people. We aren't really talking right now."

I gave her a questioning look and she continued.

"He complicated things, so I'm giving us space."

She used the C word again, 'complicated', and that was currently all the insight she was going to give me. It made it pretty clear something had happened; the only way to complicate a friendship was to throw in feelings.

"Well it seems like you've gone from one alpha to another." I couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across my face and she threw a cushion at me.

"Don't get a big head, or I'll have to bring you down to earth!" She relaxed as she threatened me. "It's weird you know. I haven't felt this easy around anyone for ages; it feels surprisingly good."

"Preconceptions . . . ."

She looked confused at my statement.

"Preconceptions, everyone has them about us. We made ourselves who we are to survive and now we can't break the mould. You've had enough pity and hate to last you a lifetime and I'm just totally mundane according to everyone, but we aren't judging each other."

I grabbed her mug and went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee.

She followed me, lazily leaning against the fridge. "So what do we do? I can't change for so many reasons, it's a vicious circle." Leah was looking at me for all the answers.

"I've no idea, maybe we should both just stop trying so hard. Come on, we've been serious enough for tonight, let's be juvenile; how about a game?"

I made my way back to the lounge and tossed her a controller. As I flicked on the TV, her face lit up.


	33. Making Up

AN

Here it is, chapter 33! Enjoy. xxx

* * *

Jake's POV

I was in the forest phased behind Leah's house and trying to figure out the best way to approach her. I'd been stalking back and forth for ages; there was no doubt she was inside, and it only amplified my nerves.

Two weeks had passed since I kissed her, and despite hours spent trying to talk to her nothing worked and I was still being ignored.

I always knew Leah was capable of holding a grudge and had a tendency to over react, but I never imagined she would, or even could, hold out on me for this long; I must really have pissed her off this time . . . what other explanation was there?

There was only one thing I was certain of; I _definitely _did not understand women.

I had exhausted numerous approaches at getting back in Leah's good books and nothing had worked:

My first chance to apologise was of course at the training session. Unfortunately, I never got the chance. Instead, I lost my temper and tried to kill Cris - something that obviously didn't go down too well with my beta . . . or Cris.

I admit it wasn't the proudest or cleverest moment in my life. Especially as it had only taken one glimpse of him and Leah alone on the beach to change my mood so swiftly and bring out something possessive and feral in me. I still have no idea if it was an alpha vs. alpha thing, or just a Leah thing, but either way I didn't like the loss of control I felt.

God damn it . . . why the hell was Leah so good at getting under my skin?

Of course, things could only go from bad to worse after that incident because I then had Claire's birthday to contend with.

I had to fight every instinct I had that day not to take over, especially when Sam started throwing himself around the kitchen. Instead, I did my best to take Leah's direct orders and even waited until she was alone to attempt apology number two.

Sadly, that went down like a lead balloon and no progress was made.

Next, I tried catching her phased instead of dealing with her in person, so she cleverly put us on separate patrols. Only once did I manage to catch her off guard and in response she phased back immediately, leaving me with only a glimpse of confusion and hurt; attempt number three was another failure.

At this point, I gave up and listened to the pack. The direct approach clearly wasn't working and so I gave her space like they told me. I should have realised taking advice from the guys was never going to be productive.

Regardless, I held strong even when I found out Sam was visiting Leah about quitting, and when Cris saw her car parked on the beach front I sent him instead of me.

I knew Cris was peeved at the time; he had been trying to talk to me about the imprint bond in order to understand Sam quitting, and he didn't seem best pleased when I refused to check on Leah myself.

What he didn't know was that I hated asking him. Sending the new alpha in my place, to my beta, was something that definitely didn't sit well with me _at all_.

It wasn't that I didn't like Cris. I mean sure, he's a little unattached and unemotional about pack stuff sometimes, and we all know that he is big on responsibility, but he's a nice guy. He's always been polite and the few times he has let himself go he's been quite funny.

None of that mattered though because Leah was mine, she was my best friend and my beta, and although I had made a conscious decision to let all romantic notions about her go, that didn't mean I'd just give her up to anyone either.

The wolf and the man in me agreed strongly on this subject.

Every inch of me knew I was being selfish - I had Nessie. It was unfair to keep Leah to myself as well, but I wanted both women in my life. I now understand only too well how Bella could choose Edward over me and still claim that she loved me.

Anyway, after that night and feeling jealous of Cris, I changed tact again.

This time I took the old fashioned human approach of the telephone and knocking on her front door.

To my annoyance though, anytime I managed to get near Leah she was all business, and then, when I knew she was off duty, she was always out.

By this point poor Seth was suffering almost as badly as I was. She had dubbed him as the go between and her messages to me were far from polite; Seth's face flushed red every time he repeated her words.

What could I do though? Really?

She was acting alpha. If I undermined any of her orders, I undermined my own decision and short of becoming a stalker, I had to respect her wishes.

The only possibility left was to confront her openly and alone. Failing this I was going to crawl into a hole.

I felt my mind shift as I thought that last part and Sam joined me.

"_Who are you confronting?"_

"_Keep out of it Sam. I didn't invite you." _

I hated it when he caught my thoughts unintended.

"_Get over yourself Black." _

Sam was just as irked.

I sighed, pushing Leah to the back of my mind; _"Anything new?"_

Thank God Sam was never one for small talk. _"No. All's quiet; it's been two weeks and there's been nothing. You heard from the leeches?"_

"_Do you really have to call them that? And no, only the usual from Ness."_

Besides the Leah problem, I was also worried about this vamp that was getting past our boundaries. It was impossible to track someone with no scent and as long as she was free to roam, La Push and the imprints were at risk.

"_Earth to Jake?"_

"_Sorry Sam. I was just thinking."_

"_Yeah. I saw that. We'll find her though. She'll slip up soon enough."_

Considering Emily was at risk, Sam seemed self assured.

I felt doubtful; _"Maybe, but let's hope its sooner rather than later - before lives are lost. I don't think she's going to be this friendly forever." _

"_Are you really ok Jake? Is that all that's bothering you?"_

"_I'm fine." _My thought was sharp and warned Sam not to intrude further.

"_I was only trying to help."_

"_Well don't. You've done enough damage around here." _I mentally snapped back.

"_That's not fair Jake."_

"_That's life."_

"_Jesus, you're becoming as big a bitch as Leah."_

"_Come here and say that you dick."_

"_I've got better things to do than be part of your mini drama. Collin and Brady are here to take over your shift anyway." _

Knowing the next shift was covered, I phased out immediately before I said something I'd regret. I didn't really like Sam, there was too much bad water under the bridge, but we still tried to change over in this manner regularly. It ensured communication between the packs, which was especially important at the moment.

It was strange and also welcoming to think I would soon be speaking directly with Jared.

None of it mattered though; for now I was off duty and free to see Leah, and this time I would get her back.

I suddenly realised that while waiting for Sam, I had paced so much so that a path was evident. My anxiety was quickly building. Even being an alpha, Leah was the only one who could crush me if I gave her an inch and this wasn't pack related which made it that much harder.

Eventually, I took one final deep breath and phased back into human form. Having had enough with being polite, I strolled across her lawn and straight in through the back door.

I was in luck; Leah was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. I awaited the onslaught. Instead, she looked up briefly, raised her eyebrows at me, and then continued to read.

"Hi . . ." I said, still expecting a torrent of abuse or flying kitchen utensils.

Leah was silent and didn't move, which I found extremely unsettling, but finally she slammed down the paper and scowled at me.

"You're a loser. You know that?" she spoke with venom through her tightly pursed lips.

I nodded carefully buttoning my own mouth; this was progress where Leah was concerned. She was at least talking.

"You ever kiss me again and I'll kill you." She was glaring menacingly now.

It didn't frighten me, in this case Leah being a bitch was a very good sign and terms were good.

I continued nodding, trying to hide my smile.

"You're still not forgiven."

It seemed Leah was determined to make her point with the minimum amount of words and maximum amount of attitude.

"Well don't just stand there like a moron." She huffed this time and gestured to the chair nearest me.

I sat my bum down secretly delighted and she returned to reading the paper. I started to get impatient as the minutes ticked by and I could barely see her over the top of the pages.

"Where's Seth?" I dared to ask.

I had just realised the house was quiet except for the turning of pages and the painfully slow beat of the kitchen clock.

"Why? You scared he might beat you up again?" Leah didn't look up from the newspaper, yet I had no doubt she was smug, and her sarcasm was welcome on this occasion. "Don't worry Jacob, he's at work - you're safe from the big bad wolf."

More minutes of silence passed.

"So, how have you been?" I probed.

"Fine," she replied shortly.

I started to get fidgety; the passing seconds becoming louder and slower with each rotation of the clock hands.

"Are we going to talk about this?" I said cautiously.

Leah's voice was sharp and clear; "No."

I hadn't really expected anything different; she never did like talking about the elephant in the room.

"Ok. Well, do you want to do something?" I offered.

I figured I would try and not make a big deal out of anything to get some normality.

"Not if lips are involved."

Damn it! I was going to be paying for this for months and I had to make sure I didn't bite back.

She put the paper down more slowly this time and exhaled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Cinema?" I suggested.

"No, it's too dark."

"Cliff jumping?"

"No, it's too windy."

"Beach?"

"No, it's not sunny enough."

"Race?"

"No, you're too easy to beat."

"We could just chill out here?"

"No, I've been here all day."

"Leah!" I growled. She was being deliberately awkward.

"What?" she snapped, daring me to push her.

I let out a sigh and backed down; "Ok, what do you want to do?"

"What about hanging out with the guys?" she asked, a small smile playing on her face.

"Err, sure. I guess I could give Embry and Quil a call." I wanted to be alone with her, but if the pack being together would make her happy and more at ease today then so be it.

"No, I meant Cris and Jaden. They are stuck up at Vamp Central and hardly anyone visits them. Damn rude if you ask me, they are helping us with patrols after all."

I was surprised by Leah's thoughtfulness. Don't get me wrong, Leah was kind and caring and always looked after us, but that wasn't her pack to care about and she didn't tend to get involved in other people's business.

"Isn't there something else you want to do?" I questioned hopefully.

"Not really, and you haven't seen Cris and Jaden for ages. It could be fun?"

I knew she was right. Since Corey and Shay left and with patrols, I hadn't really spent any time with our new allies, but I had been busy.

I looked at Leah again, it was becoming more and more impossible to say no. She was looking at me with an enthusiastic smile; a smile that had not been directed at me for two weeks.

I relented; "Fine. If that's what you want."

She jumped up and started clearing the table with an unusual bouncy energy, and a few minutes later we were out the door.

I was hoping she would phase, so I could hear her thoughts and get an insight into the last two weeks, but Leah wanted to drive instead.

Reluctantly, I gave in and got in her car. As Leah drove, I decided to flick the stereo on. I couldn't help but start laughing at the CD.

"What?" She looked over at me confused.

"Beethoven? I'm surprised is all . . . very un-you! I was expecting something a little more angsty." I was beyond amused.

"Shut up Jake, it's calming! You think it's easy being around idiots like you daily?" She thumped me for good measure, but it didn't dampen my mood.

It felt like we reached the Cullen's house all too soon; I was enjoying the alone time in the car with her. It was nice to be in such close vicinity after weeks apart, and I knew she was thawing out to me - her thump had been somewhat playful, and I had caught her smiling as we drove and I whittled on about my week.

As she parked out front I hopped out and slammed the car door a bit too hard. I had forgot my own strength and cringed at the bang, earning another scowl off Leah.

I was surprised when no one came to the front door. I hoped they were out, then Leah would have to spend the day alone with me. I led the way up the steps regardless and knocked.

Disappointingly, after a few seconds, Jaden opened up; "Hey guys. I thought I heard your car Leah. You don't need to knock; you should know that by now!"

I glanced at her, confused by his overly friendly welcome, but she avoided my gaze and strolled straight in.

Jaden was already retreating to the lounge and shouted back, "Either of you up for the Play Station? I'm just halfway through a match."

I looked to Leah again; I wanted to do whatever she wanted. I'd been apart from her for long enough and we were all supposed to be hanging out, that was her intention of bringing me here.

"You go Jake," she said.

"What are you going to do? We'll do it together." I was surprised; she didn't normally turn a game down.

"It's all good Jake. You go play the game." Leah's answer was dismissive, and my anxiety was increasing by the minute.

"Hey Jaden, where's-"

Leah was interrupted before she could finish by Jaden; "Cris is out back!"

"Thanks Hedwig!" she hollered before turning to me again.

"Go Jake, I'll be back in a bit with our fourth man." She pointed me in the direction of the lounge.

I felt sick. Had I missed something?

Leah had an open all hours invitation at the house, called Jaden 'Hedwig' and turned down playing a game?

"Jake, are you alright? You look weird." Leah was staring at me sceptically.

"Sure, sure," I said walking away worriedly to join Jaden.

I decided to throw myself into the game until she came back. It didn't take long to become completely absorbed and Jaden was good company. The little dweeb was bloody competitive too. Iwas therefore shocked when I next looked at the clock; hours had passed and Leah and Cris hadn't joined us. It was now starting to get dark.

The knot in my tummy tightened as I started to feel insecure. It was crazy, Leah was unable to let anyone get close to her; it had taken me a decade for God's sake. I was just being paranoid, her absence was completely innocent. She just lost track of time like I did . . . right?

I quickly stood up and went to find them. Following her sweet scent it wasn't hard; they were in the back garden, and despite the overcast sky and dusk they were lying on some sun loungers and laughing.

I had never felt more redundant than at that moment as I watched her with Cris.

My emotions became torn.

Part of me was tempted to walk away and leave her alone.

Leah was laughing, like properly laughing. The smile across her face wasn't strained or faked, it was genuine and happy. She looked relaxed and every part of her body was angled towards Cris. She moved like they were synchronised.

Who was I kidding though? I wasn't going to just walk out of the house without saying goodbye. After all I could just be over reacting. This was Leah, my Leah.

I opened the door loudly enough to get their attention. Their chatter and laughter stopped immediately and they both turned to me.

"Hey mate!" Cris nodded at me enthusiastically.

"You ok?" Leah questioned, looking at my expression worried.

"Yeah, I suppose. You guys didn't come back in." I was lying.

As if she realised, Leah looked embarrassed; "Oh, crap. We got carried away talking and it completely slipped my mind."

I scuffed my feet on the ground; I wasn't used to this treatment from Leah. Had I been right all along?

"Right, well, I just came to see if you were ready to go Lee. I thought maybe we could rent a movie, get some pizza?" I looked at her expectedly.

It was an old tradition of ours; we would rent the most ridiculous horror films we could find and then stuff ourselves with pizza and popcorn. We often ended up ignoring the film and mocking each other. It was our way of bonding.

To insult me though, Leah didn't move and actually looked awkward. "Actually, I was going to stick around a while."

As if to appease me she continued, "You can take the car if you want?"

Leah was already standing, trying to feel in her pocket for the keys.

"No! Don't worry. I'll run, it's fine." I tried to brush it off, I was being dumped. Leah had never turned me down before and I wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

I watched on with envy as Cris whispered something I couldn't hear to Leah and she playfully slapped him round the head. They had already forgotten I was there already.

"Err, I'll see you later yeah?" I called out trying to regain her attention.

Leah looked up at me briefly, "Oh ok, bye!"

"See ya, Jake," Cris added.

They both turned back to their chatter, I was clearly only background noise. I left grumbling and thinking what a stupid jerk Cris was. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he really annoyed me today. I was sure it was his fault; he was keeping Leah from me.

'_Hey mate!' _he'd said - yeah, whatever!

As I stormed through the house hurt, I shouted a sulky goodbye to Jaden.

He yelled back as I exited, but I barely heard him as my eyes focused on the silver Volvo pulling into the drive.


	34. Reunion

Hey my readers!

Thank you for coming this far with me and thank you to the reviewers and my beta of course!

Here's a short mid-week filler. The next chapter should be up at the weekend for you.

Love ya. xxx

* * *

Cris POV

It was three weeks since we had arrived.

If you had told me before then that I would befriend a female shape shifter, I'd have said wolves could fly. Yet here I was, and it was the weirdest, though most natural, friendship I could imagine.

Me and Leah were opposites in so many ways. I was calm and passive while she was erratic and volatile. I took time worrying about others when she generally said screw them all. She had a low tolerance level - I was patient. I over analysed, but she went on instinct. The list went on.

There were similarities too. We loved our families and our loyalty to our packs couldn't be faulted. Essentially, we were both the outsiders, but we shared the same sense of humour and loved coffee. We both needed a friend who understood us and wouldn't 'complicate' things.

It really was funny how things had turn out. We hadn't been pushed together in any way, but it somehow worked.

It all started with that damn shoebox.

For some reason, (I will never know why), she trusted me and opened up.

Since then I had seen a different side to her than everyone else; she was still fiery, but she wasn't as defensive or volatile. Mind you, I didn't pity her or make excuses for her attitude - in return it was only fair that she cut the crap out.

Conclusively, she was who she was, and I believed most people (outside her pack) had given up on her. It was wrong; the woman I saw was not the same one everyone else did.

We had so far seen each other every day over the last week, and I would forever be grateful for her help with Corey. My relationship with him was coming in leaps and bounds; Leah had shown me the ways to be his brother and his alpha, and that tough love was sometimes essential.

Over the days, me and Leah had spent most of our spare time talking about our lives; I trusted her as much as she seemed to trust me.

She knew all about my home life and how me and Corey had distanced ourselves from our family. I even told her about the guilt of Corey's scars. As a sister she could understand.

I knew she was mainly with me to avoid Jake, which I didn't mind. I was glad when she told me what happened and after a while I called her on it and pointed out that she had punished him long enough.

When she came into the garden today, she was so happy to tell me he was with her, and I was genuinely pleased for her. Her mood seemed lighter than I had ever known it to be; she needed him and I knew it.

I admit her arrival today had also been a pleasant surprise for me. I wasn't expecting her and was caught off guard in the garden playing guitar. I was extremely embarrassed when I found out Leah was behind me listening, but being the evil cow she is, she found it funny and said something about art and music going together. I had blushed, but soon found myself enjoying her company too much to care.

After reviewing the morning's antics between her with Jake, we became absorbed talking tactics and telling stories about old fights and early phasing horrors. I was so engrossed that I completely lost track of time and only realised the day had ended when Jake interrupted us.

I felt extremely guilty as I watched Leah tell him she was staying. He looked pained and I didn't want to come between them, but she was free to make her own decisions. I whispered to her that maybe she should leave, but she only slapped me round the head - it was pleasing that she felt comfortable enough with me to do that.

After an awkward moment, Jake then left us alone and we continued our debate. I hated losing, and so far I hadn't beaten her at anything, but I still refused to fight her, despite her demands. That was what we were now debating.

Leah was just about to try and tackle me off the seat to prove a point when my instincts grabbed her and threw her away from me. I heard her lump on the ground and call me something offensive. I was too far gone though; I stood and smelled the air and took off towards the house not looking back.

"Jaden! Vampires!" I flew past him and out the door.

I could hear him and Leah behind me. We arrived out front to see a bronze haired boy standing a few feet back from Jake in front of a silver car. I immediately phased and went to launch at him, but much to my surprise Leah was already in front of me. She stood un-phased and shouted at me to back down. I growled at the vampire only to see a crooked smile appear on his face.

Leah didn't budge, but I reluctantly took a step back trusting her. The car door then opened and two inhumanly beautiful women stepped out. The first was a brunette in her late teens; she walked gaily to the boy leech who pulled her to him, kissing her forehead while she smiled shyly at us.

"Hey Jake." Her golden eyes fell on him.

I relaxed slightly, realising that neither vampire had the crimson read eyes we hated, but Jake was too stunned to speak and only stood frozen. His eyes were pinned on the smaller brown haired girl standing by the car. She was petite and maybe in her mid teens. Chocolate brown ringlets cascaded down her face and the biggest golden brown doe eyes and smallest button nose stood against her pale features. She was just as nervously looking at Jake, unsure of the next move.

It felt like minutes, but suddenly the biggest smile broke over Jake's face. He ran to the girl faster than lightning and scooped her into his arms. Within seconds, he was holding her above him and swinging her around in the air.

Finally he pulled her to him and plastered kisses all over her face. The girl giggled and instead of reciprocating placed a small hand on Jake's cheek. He immediately paused while they had a silent conversation looking into each other's eyes.

To my surprise, Jake let out an almighty sob and tears started to fall from his eyes as his voice broke, "Oh Nessie . . . baby . . . I love you too . . . never, never!"

With that the girl grabbed his face with both hands and kissed his lips.

I turned away from their intimate moment as I absorbed the scents and it sunk in who the vampires really were.

My attention went to Leah who was also watching the scene. As she too dragged her eyes away she caught mine, there was something more than pain visible, she looked broken, and she turned and walked straight into the forest without saying a word.

I was about to follow when the boy leech cleared his throat. He was obviously uncomfortable; "So, are you going to invite us into our own house?"

I turned away from the spot where Leah disappeared into the forest, knowing I couldn't ignore my obligations.


	35. Dream Catch Me

Renesmee's POV

I was so excited!

Dad had told me to pack my bag saying, "If Jake can't come to you then we'll take you to him."

I couldn't believe my parents had caved!

As soon as dad told me I was desperate to be on the road. Reluctantly, I still did as I was told though and threw some clothes into my suitcase. I was sure to pick out the clothes that I knew Jacob loved best. I also knew Alice would kill me if she could see how the designer items were being squashed in, but who cared about folding when love was on the line!

Suddenly, I started to feel nauseous; my hands were shaking and my nervous tummy was full of butterflies. Before I could consider it though, I felt myself relax and turned to see my amused uncle Jasper standing in the doorway. I gave him a big grin in thanks and he dipped his head in acknowledgment before leaving me alone again. I had to admit it was awesome and totally scary all at the same time, but I finally knew everything and my life made sense!

From the day I was born, Mum and Dad made it very clear that Jake wasn't my brother or my uncle; he was my friend (my very big, own personal, wolfy friend). I never thought anything more of it - I mean we aren't exactly normal. However, last month I found out about the imprint. I was shocked to say the least; it's impossible to keep secrets in my family, yet they all managed to hide it until now.

It was Rose that told me, which said a lot. I knew she hated Jake, but she refused to see me hurting anymore.

I loved my parents, but Aunty Rose had always been like a substitute mum in this way and she didn't treat me naively. I am super intelligent after all and I'm not even being arrogant; my IQ is sky high. Dad even calls me his little Einstein, yet still he and mum treat me like a baby. Rose was different - she always looked after me when they went away for 'quality time' (like I didn't know what that meant) and didn't molly-coddle me.

It was fair to say, I was so angry when I first found out (even briefly with Jake). They all hid it! I had been feeling like there was something wrong with me for ages. The minute we left Forks, I felt sick and miserable and couldn't get Jake out of my head. I became scared and confused thinking there was something gross about pining for a man more three times my age. I now know it wasn't this at all, he was my soul mate and it was natural.

That might seem like a lot to absorb, but my life was weird already so the idea wasn't upsetting, and if we could have anything like mum and dad had we would be so lucky.

I was extremely pleased . . . Jake loved me, he _really _lovedme and he understood me better than anyone else ever had. The full meaning of his promise ring made me feel giddy, he would be mine forever.

Never will I understand why my parents thought dragging me across the country would help everything. All that actually happened was that me and Jake spent months apart miserable.

As to how they thought I would fit in at a normal school, well that was beyond me. All you had to do was look at normal kids my age; they were running round the playground, while I was doing degree level syllabus at home. I was barely even eight, yet I looked the same age as my parents and I was stronger and faster than any normal person ever could be.

That's not enough?

Oh yeah, well I also mentally project images into your brain if I want!

What did they really expect?

I had grown up with werewolves and vampires; humans couldn't compare.

I admit there was a bit of me that was utterly petrified right now. Not long after I found out, Dad asked Jake to join us (of course he didn't know I had found out), but he still didn't come.

What was I supposed to think to that?

He had never stayed away from me before.

Was I too late?

I slammed the lid down on my case. It was impressive - in ten minutes I had managed to overfill it and couldn't get the zip around! I didn't have time to fight with my luggage and decided to use Emmett's packing technique 'sit and squash.'

After putting all my weight on the case and using a little extra strength, it closed and I was by the car in a matter of seconds. Mum and dad were already waiting and it wasn't long before we were on the way out of Denali.

I couldn't sit still in the car; I needed Jake to know everything. There was no way I had the words to say it all, but I did at least have the ability to show him.

It was awesome seeing the miles fly by. Mum sat with me in the back, while Dad's driving cut the journey time in half; we only stopped for my food and toilet breaks. In the end we pulled up at our old family house just after dusk.

Mum had to pretty much pin me down in the seat as Jake walked out. At the same time Dad told us to stay in the car. We hadn't met our tenants before and as always he was being overprotective of the both of us. I was glad this time, because a big white wolf came running out and wanted to hurt him. Luckily, Leah appeared and got in the way.

I didn't know she was back.

Dad and Jake never talked about pack stuff with me. I only caught bits here and there. I was pleased though - Leah was cool! I knew everyone else thought she was horrible and she was mean sometimes, but growing up she always did little things for me when no one was watching.

I looked at Jake again through the window, but he hadn't spoken, nor had dad. It didn't matter though; daddy was smiling so I guessed everything was ok. Mum whispered in my ear that it was time and suddenly the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

Mum tugged at my hand and held it until we were out of the car. She left me to go to dad's side, as she always did, and then greeted my wolf. I couldn't move, my feet were frozen and Jake was looking right at me, his expression was blank.

I felt my heart breaking with his rejection and I was about to crawl back in the car and die when his face changed. He gave me the happiest smile I had ever seen (and I've memorised all his faces).

Before I knew it, he was running to me and his strong arms lifted me up. For a minute it was like I was three again and he was spinning me round in the air. He pulled me back down and started kissing my cheeks, then my eyes and finally all over my face. I couldn't help it; I was going to burst with emotion and could only giggle with excitement and joy as he covered me with his gorgeous lips.

It took away any doubt I had and he had to know how I felt there and then. I raised my hand to the side of his face like I had done a thousand times before:

To start with, I showed him my earliest memory of him holding me as a child, expressing how I had loved him even then. He was my best friend in the world and I showed my love growing through the years.

Next, I gave him images of how sad I was when we left and how much it hurt being away from him. I conveyed to him my changing feelings and finally showed him the moment I found out about the imprint and the way my world came together.

I saved the strongest thought for last and pulled together both images and feelings that would emphasise the amount of love I had for him. I pushed it into his memory; I wanted it to be burned in his mind so he always knew.

He started to sob and I watched hot tears roll down his beautiful cheeks. My closing thought to him was the truest thing I had ever felt.

'_Today is the start of forever; I love you Jakey with everything I have and everything I am. We won't ever be apart again!'_

His deep magical voice cracked, "Oh Nessie . . . baby . . . I love you too . . . never, never!"

That was all the confirmation I needed. I didn't care who was watching, I was going to kiss the man who made me whole. As I touched my lips to his, my heart fluttered knowing he would be the first, last and only person I would ever love.

* * *

**AN**

I know, I know - the majority of you hate Nessie! BUT, please let me have my say.

First - for those that liked this chapter, the title was taken from the song 'Dream Catch Me' by Newton Faulkner and the lyrics are actually pretty fitting - well, so I think.

Second, I haven't said this before, but because of the disappointment I fear this chapter will cause, I ask you to bear in mind the story description -

_A new pack of shape shifters come to La Push after hearing rumours of Werewolves- What happens when three packs meet and Leah gets in the middle. Set seven years after breaking dawn. Will there be a happy ending for our favourite wolves and some new ones_

And so my lovelies, please keep an open mind. Not everyone in this story is meant to be liked, not everyone should be liked, and not everyone will be liked; that's the beauty of opinions, but this story is about all the wolves while still remaining Leah centred.

Besides, things in life don't always work out as they should, but then that depends who's perspective you are looking at.

So go for it, have your say . . . I'll still love you all the same x x x


	36. Crossroads

AN

Hey all, here's the next chapter xxx

* * *

Leah's POV

I screamed out loud and threw a vase at the wall; it smashed into thousands of pieces.

As I watched, I too fell to the floor, clutching my sides and rocking back and forth as the latest pain ripped through me. I stayed like that for ages - until darkness had consumed the house - there was no point in putting a light on, my wolf eyes could see just the same, and I welcomed the shadows.

Finally, I calmed myself; I needed to make some sense out of my screwball emotions.

I said I didn't want Jake in that way, it was impossible.

Why then, did it hurt so much seeing him and Nessie like that?

I guess it was the shock; I knew it was going to happen one day - the imprint was going to push them together, but I wish I hadn't had to bear witness to it.

God damn it!

I was such an emotional freak - and a hypercritical one too!

I was completely relaxed and enjoying myself with Cris before the leeches arrived. Cris was -_ is_ so much less complicated than any of the other guys and he made me feel better about things in a way Jake never could. Even Seth's sunny outlook didn't ease my pain the way Cris's did.

So, what was my problem?

I stood up and moved to the window, looking out at the dark night. I realised I had no idea where Seth was, but the peace and quiet was welcome so I would make the most of it. I decided to light some candles and try to meditate (originally I wanted to drown my sorrows in ice cream, but we were out), but my thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I had no idea who it would be - most people just walked in. Annoyed at having my bad mood interrupted, I went to tell the visitor to sod off. Much to my surprise, I found Cris and Jaden on the doorstep, each with a small bag in hand. My plan quickly went out the window.

"Hi?" I questioned, looking at their hand luggage.

"I'm sorry Leah. This is probably a really bad time, but with the Vamps back, we weren't really comfortable at house. We were going to sleep in the forest, but Seth saw us and insisted we came here. We'll sort things out tomorrow I promise." Cris looked apprehensive.

"Oh, right . . ." This wasn't what I needed right now, but thanks to my brother, what could I say? "Well, I can hardly send you away can I? Come on, one of you can have Jake's bed and there's a pull out mattress in his room as well. I guess he won't be using it anymore." I couldn't help but sound bitter.

Jaden gave me a sorrowful look, "Thanks Leah. We won't be any trouble we promise. We'll be gone tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. Stay as long as you want, everyone else does," I said flippantly and opened the door wide to let them in.

Jaden went ahead and made himself at home. Cris hung back.

"I brought your car back as well." Cris handed me the keys.

"Oh, thanks. I totally forgot about it. How did you get the keys though? They were in my . . ." I felt my pockets, but they were empty.

Cris chuckled. "They were in the back yard. I guess they fell out when I threw you across the lawn."

"Thanks," I muttered not sharing his amusement.

I went to walk off, but his hand lightly touched my arm.

"Are you ok?" His eyes were worried; he knew me too well already.

"I don't want to talk about it yet, ok?" I was tired and defeated; all I wanted was to be alone. "Look, I'll show you around and them I'm going to head to bed if you guys can manage? I'm sure Seth will be home soon."

"Sure. Ok. Thanks again for letting us stay though Leah." Cris's eyes studied me.

"No problem. Seriously, stay as long as you want. I'm just in a bad mood." I tried to give him a look that wasn't a scowl: I wasn't so sure it worked.

I desperately wanted space, but as long as they kept out of my way they could stay. I was used to having shape shifters inconveniently lounging about the house after all. Quickly, I showed them around; the house was tiny and nothing like the Cullen's, but it was homely and at least it didn't smell disgusting. Satisfied that they could find the bathroom and the fridge, I grunted a good night and headed up to bed.

Frustratingly, it took hours for sleep to consume me; I kept replaying Jake and Nessie's kiss. It was stupid of me to think everything was going to be better and back to normal. When Jake turned up today, I finally submitted and called an unspoken truce. I thought it would be just like nothing had changed.

Who was I kidding?

Jake had royally screwed my head up, and Cris was just as bad for convincing me to let him in again. I had even turned Jake down today to spend time with Cris. I wasn't blowing him out, or at least I didn't mean too. I didn't even realise it would seem that way until now.

So what was it that hurt me tonight?

I tried to consider what hurt most about the scene.

Was it Jake and Nessie finally being together?

No, I had come to terms with that. That was why I was acting alpha.

After a long talk with Cris, I had admitted that I loved Jake, but I was confused. He was my rock before I came back, he always had been. We were so close and both going through so much emotionally, that it became easy to look to each other for something more. We couldn't fill the holes in each other's life though. Maybe we would have been able to if destiny never interfered, but it did. Case closed.

When I thought about things that way, I realised it was all to do with love. It was always my problem; I was jealous and hurting about the things I could never have. Watching everyone with their futures ahead of them and being left behind broke me.

This was the exact issue I had to work on. I wasn't truly alone, and I had a future - I was an alpha, I had a pack; that was my path now. It wasn't one I would have chosen initially, but it was a path nonetheless, which was better than standing at a crossroads.

I finally fell asleep with those thoughts in my mind. Sadly, when I awoke, I felt far from rested. I knew I had slept badly; unwelcome dreams of Jake and Nessie, Sam and Emily and even Cris had kept me tossing and turning.

I reluctantly dragged my butt out of bed, and instead of dwelling on the negatives, forced myself to remember my chosen path. Whatever I may, or may not feel, was irrelevant. I just had to pull myself together and embrace my life.

Grabbing a towel, I headed to the shower. Once done, I dried myself and dressed fairly smart in a black pencil skirt and white fitted blouse. All the time I was trying to keep the 'jug is half full' mantra running through my mind. Next, I slowly made my way downstairs, finally ready to face my brother and house guests.

Seth was easily found; he was asleep on the sofa with the TV on standby and the remote still in his hand. Even with my dampened mood I still chuckled; he didn't often make it to bed.

"Boo!" I shouted in his face as I leant over the sofa.

He smiled with his eyes still closed, "I heard you coming. Nice try."

I laughed lightly and wandered off to the kitchen only to find Jaden sitting at the table eating cereal in his boxers; yeah, maybe a house full of men was fairly annoying. I made myself some cereal and sat down opposite him.

He started to talk between mouthfuls; "Cris has already gone . . . out for the day . . . I'm going soon . . . so we won't be . . . under your feet."

"Suit yourselves; I'm going out job hunting anyway," I replied quietly.

I hadn't found any work yet and I needed to start asking around. If I failed, very soon Seth and I would have no electric or water and have to eat raw deer in the forest. Sure, Seth didn't mind his wolf side so much, so I doubted this would be a biggie for him, however my little brother would be unbearable if he had no Tv, and I certainly couldn't live without hot showers.

After clearing my bowl of every single drop I threw it in the sink and grabbed the car keys. Jaden and Seth managed to wish me luck on my way out the door, and it was surprisingly appreciated.

I spent the day searching all of Forks and La Push for jobs. I asked in all the shops, went through all the newspapers, but there was nothing available. I was going to have to extend my radius; travelling would be a bitch though and cut into patrols. I made my way home feeling defeated and drained again; nothing was going my way. I stopped off at the grocery store and purchased some necessities. I needed ice cream and - as soon as I got home - my duvet.

Alone time was looking like a good possibility; when I pulled up at home, Seth and Jaden were heading out. I was disappointed to hear Cris was still in the house though. It looked like it would be another night where I was restricted to my room. It was my own fault though; I had said they could stay.

I entered the house begrudgingly, and Cris appeared in the hallway looking at me happily.

"What?" I snapped.

His happy face was definitely irritating; I felt like it was mocking me. I was still jobless, and it was my responsibility to keep the house running. Seth always tried, but he was useless, and yet here was Cris grinning like life was a bowl of peaches; it was the quickest way he had gotten under my skin to date.

"Well, that tells me what I needed to know." Cris was smirking now.

"What the hell are you going on about? I've had a bad day; I don't need your pathetic opinions, or fucking stupid mug in my face right now." I internally cringed at the words spilling out of my temperamental mouth, but they just came so naturally I couldn't stop them.

"Sorry, forget it. I _stupidly_ thought you might want cheering up, or to even celebrate depending on how the job hunt went." He pulled a takeaway pizza box out from behind his back and threw it at my feet before storming past me to the front door.

"Wait . . ." I looked down at the box by my feet. "You're broke, where did you get the money?"

He turned and looked at me, clearly angry; "Yeah, well, I managed to get a bit of cash today; I did some carpentry work. Like an idiot, I thought you deserved a treat. I even thought you were getting past this temperamental stuff with me, I guess I was wrong. Sorry for intruding Leah, I'll find Jaden and then I'll get my 'fucking stupid mug' out of your way."

Guilt immediately ran through me. He had been nothing but good to me and he really was broke; I was rich in comparison. Despite this, he just spent his money on a pizza for the bitch of La Push, and I had made him feel like he had to leave and wasn't welcome.

"Cris, I . . ." I started to speak, but the apology he deserved was stuck in my throat. Like I said before, sorry was not a word that came to me naturally.

"What Leah?" he huffed impatiently, his hand moving closer to the door.

"I . . . I've had a bad day," I stuttered.

"And that's my fault is it? I was only trying to make it better," he snapped.

I had to give Cris his dues; he never had been scared of me and refused to take my shit. I could see only to clearly how destructive I was being to our friendship. I was taking things out on him that wasn't his fault; he wasn't Jake, or the cause of me having no job. Immediately, I felt guilty and wanted to make it up to him. The first step was swallowing my pride.

"Sorry." I cringed. "It's not your fault, you're right."

He eyed me sceptically; "Wow, you actually apologised."

I ignored him and nodded at the pizza; "So, err, what toppings has it got?"

Cris raised his eyebrow at me; "It's a Meat Feast of course. What do you take me for?"

"Well, I am hungry . . ." I said still trying to gain forgiveness.

"Good, then you can eat as much as you want." He opened the front door and started to move through it.

"Stay . . . I've got ice cream." My words came our quick and desperate. It was the only thing I could offer, and sharing my ice cream was a huge thing to me; Seth had been pummelled many a time for trying to sneak just one bite.

Cris paused with his back to me and after a few seconds I heard him let out a light sigh.

I carried on; "It's cookie dough flavoured . . . I don't even share with Seth. You're very privileged to even be offered."

He turned and the anger was melting into a smirk, "Privileged?"

"Yep." I smiled back, "Only Jake has ever . . ." my voice trailed off as I thought about Jake.

Cris's face immediately turned softer, not pitying, but concerned. He slowly shut the door and came back into the house.

"Come on then. Let's get you fed. We can't have the alpha female going hungry now, can we?" He nudged me in the direction of the lounge and picked up the pizza box by my feet on the way.

It wasn't my intention to guilt him into staying, but for once in my life I let it slide by and just appreciated the fact that he was.

It turned out, Cris and pizza was exactly what I needed; we ended up eating dinner on the sofa and making sarcastic comments at each other for the whole evening. We ate the ice cream straight from the tub with two spoons and somehow managed to avoid all things serious. Anytime I seemed to be getting to deep into thought Cris would pull me out of it or make me laugh.

By the time I was up for patrol, he even decided to join me. We couldn't hear each other's thoughts phased, but we still ran the trails side by side, and even though it was a night shift, the hours quickly passed in his company.


	37. Progress

AN

Thank you for my reviews! It's amazing to have over 300, but it kind of makes me greedy and now I want more lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter! xx

* * *

Leah POV

The next two weeks ended up flying by, and things were (dare I say) looking up for me.

I was finally starting to get a grip on living my life and beginning to see the ways to make the most of the shitty hand I had been dealt.

Cris, of course, was supportive the whole way. In fact, all of my pack (excluding Jake) was being surprisingly helpful and less irritating. It was that, or maybe I was just seeing them properly for the first time in ten years.

I had even noticed how mine and Seth's house had become the central point of the pack too. Embry and Quil were always hanging around, and for once I didn't mind. Both of them seemed to have grown up; sure, they were still capable of being juvenile morons, but they were observant, intelligent, and responsible when they needed to be. I had also forgotten how funny they were and several times they had me doubled over in stitches.

When it came to patrolling, things had improved there too. Cris and I were sharing the duty and working together. As a result, our packs were setting a high standard for Sam's and his cubs; I was obviously smug about this fact.

Of course, before I get too carried away, I must explain that I wasn't a new person. I hadn't seen the light and changed my ways, or anything like that. I would always be Leah, and I would certainly always be a bitch; I was a naturally brash person, but the difference was that I knew I had been hiding behind that one trait and I had to learn to not use it as a defence mechanism.

Before my phasing, I used to be full of love and laughter and I wanted to find that person again. In the meantime though, I was just grateful that the pack was gradually becoming a unit again, and that I could include Jaden and Cris in that as well.

Sadly, I say the pack, but the one person I excluded from this statement was Jake. Since Nessie arrived I hadn't heard from or seen him; I was in no doubt he had been swept up in the imprint love fest. I admit, I was fairly pissed at his behaviour and neglect of the pack, but I constantly reminded myself that he wanted out and this was his way of breaking off from us.

It still sucked though; it was evident the guys missed him and begrudgingly so did I. I missed his laugh and dumb comments, I missed his big feet leaving muddy front prints through my house and I missed shouting at him. Whatever else had happened, he was my best friend first and foremost.

I refused to go to the Cullen's house though. I didn't want my head analysed by Edward, or to play nice with Bella, and I was pretty sure Nessie's enthusiasm for life might also make me vomit. For this reason, I left it to the guys to see him in their own time, standing my ground that he could always come and see me.

It was hard though; I seemed to spend a lot of time avoiding conversations about Jake and Nessie 'the latest happy imprint couple', but still, I was at least managing myself well. I was covering all the alpha duties now, and putting all my focus into leadership and job hunting. It was a bit complicated without the alpha link, but we still managed to organise things between us and I treated Sam with indifference until Jared stepped up.

About a week after the Barrow guys moved in, Cris and I even finally talked about Nessie being back. It felt good to get it all off my chest, and as always Cris was totally logical and patient. He understood that Jake had complicated things for me and pointed out that the space he was giving me might not be a bad thing; I had to agree it helped.

I knew things were getting better for sure, when to my delight, Quil started bringing Claire round again. As there had been no further incidents, he figured she would be safe at mine with a house full of shape shifters, and it made my day to see her.

There was now something else that was bothering me now though:

Even though I was dealing with my Jake issues, I was also enjoying the times it was just me and Cris a little too much for my liking.

I could feel myself getting closer to him every day. I had known him for just one month, but the amount of time we spent together made it feel like years.

We weren't in each other's pockets, but whenever we were both home, I found myself comfortably in his company. He filled the Jake-hole and added his own calming spark to everything.

I was starting to worry about my feelings for him because of this.

He was completely different to Jake, but I didn't want to complicate yet another friendship. Everything had been non-stop drama for years, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to find love anymore - love equalled hurt.

I thought back to the night when I first considered Cris in a different light:

We were in the lounge alone and watching a movie after 'grounding' Seth and Jaden.

Cris had cooked a meal to start with, and rather than a TV dinner as I would normally have alone, he set the table and we sat at it and talked. It wasn't romantic, there were no candles, or music, or anything like that. It was just a calm, civilised, grown-up meal. Sure we had second helpings, but it wasn't the normal rushed affair like it was with the boys.

To my amusement he finished the meal off with coffee and biscuits and then produced a huge tub of cookie dough and a movie. Coffee and ice cream had become our own little joke.

Everything was perfect, until Jaden and Seth came in like a whirlwind and started hunting for leftovers. I couldn't help it - I roared with laughter as Cris shouted at them for their bad manners. I then slapped Seth round the head for drinking out of a milk carton and Cris started laughing too. Within seconds we were both yelling at them like substitute parents and told them playfully to go their rooms. Surprisingly, they went and gave me and Cris the lounge for the evening.

It was while we were watching the movie on the sofa that I realised exactly how lovely and simple the evening had been, and how well Cris fitted into my life. It lead on to me imagining what it would be like to curl up in his large toned arms. I didn't actually have the bottle to move nearer to him though; I knew we were friends and that was all.

Since I could remember, Cris had been sure to set a lot of unsaid boundaries. Little things, like the fact that me and him would play fight, but it never went far. There would be a few jabs, but there was always distance between us and he refused to play rough.

It was something that disappointed me; I loved play fighting and would wrestle with the guys often. It was a pack bonding thing and I kicked ass. His refusal to play properly was frustrating.

There were other things too. He didn't hug me like Seth did, he wouldn't hit me like Quil did and he was always modest around me, unlike Embry. Even Jaden and me had little scuffs around the house. Cris however, was respectful and made it clear he wasn't a touchy feely person. Anytime I got too close, he moved away. I knew he was doing it because I was skilled in the same area, but I hadn't always been that way.

In the end, I had settled for watching Cris that evening rather than the film and studying his face, and I couldn't for the life of me, figure out when I had failed to notice how attractive he was.

Sure, the wolf in him automatically gave him the body of Adonis, but it was his face that had held my interest.

I had never realised how his copper skin was a slightly different shade to mine, or how strong and defined his jaw actually was. Everything about him was beautifully chiselled, even his nose, and he had the cutest dimples. His short black hair was still scruffy, although a little longer than when we first met, but it suited him that way, just like the constant dark shadow of stubble around his chin.

It didn't take long for me to become entranced in admiration. Especially when I began to watch his deep blue eyes and memorise the shape of his nose and full lips. I had even shamefully studied his eyebrows, but became embarrassed when I realised they were raised unnaturally . . .

"Is there something on my face?" Cris had asked with a small smile in the corner of his mouth without looking at me.

I had of course stopped staring immediately and mumbled "No" while feeling incredibly embarrassed and resembling a beetroot.

Cris then returned to watching the film, but the silence was killing me. I started to wish the ground would open up and swallow me to save me from being caught drooling, but I wasn't so lucky.

After a further ten minutes, I reached my limit and needed to relieve the tension in the room. I didn't even think about what I was going to do, and to my own surprise, picked up my spoon, scooped a huge chunk of ice cream out of the tub and flung it at Cris's face.

I know! I know! Not the most mature or Leah like thing to do! What can I say though - maybe the boys' immaturity had finally rubbed off on me?

Regardless of my crazy reasoning, I couldn't have aimed better if I tried; the ice cream landed perfectly in the middle of his face.

Of course, Cris had frozen automatically in shock, but after a few seconds, he wiped the ice cream off his face, and gathering what hadn't already melted off his hot skin, growled and started to move up the sofa towards me.

In response I automatically jumped up squealing (like a girl, I'm ashamed to admit) and ran for it. I was faster so there was no way he was going to catch me, and I was heading for the back door. Unfortunately, I was so busy laughing and looking back at him stalking me through the house, that I didn't notice the closed door. With my speed and strength working against me, I ran smack into it and instantly found myself flat on my back on the floor. Cris was leaning over me wetting himself with laughter.

"Are you ok?" He was looking at me with a new expression. He was smiling, but there was something else in his eyes - a glint maybe?

"I'm fine." I chuckled and felt myself getting caught in his gaze.

"Good!"

The next thing I knew, the ice cream in his hand was smeared over my face and he was laughing even harder as he walked off to get cleaned up . . . .

I had thought about how nice that night was many times since, but I tried to dismiss it. I had bigger worries - I still couldn't get a job and things were getting dire.

Then something happened that was the catalyst of change, and it all started off with an unexpected phone call:

It was early evening when the phone rang. A British woman was on the end of the line asking for Ms. Clearwater. As soon as I confirmed it was me, she immediately started talking about my sample.

I didn't understand what she was going on about, but without sounding like a complete fool I had to play along. Eventually, I got more information out of her. She told me that the sample I sent was perfect and she wanted to know how much more I could supply and how soon.

The woman was so excited, that I barely had a chance to answer anything. I gathered that she intended to sell something of mine on a commission basis. It was when she stated that she specialised in finding fresh new talent and said the words 'art gallery' that I fully comprehended what she was talking about.

I took her number down and said I would call her back tomorrow. I had to get off the phone before I phased; I was livid. Obviously, someone else had sent a picture in, and I knew exactly who it was!

I found the git sitting on the porch with Seth and Jaden.

"How _dare_ you! That was personal stuff!" I bellowed.

Cris's face dropped as he realised what I meant and Seth immediately got up and dragged Jaden inside. My brother knew to get out of the way.

Cris meanwhile stood up and walked over to me, "I don't care!"

"What? That's not an answer!"

I was going to kill him; he was the only person who knew where to find a piece of my artwork meant for submission, but I was so lost for words by the audacity of his bluntness that I paused.

"I said, I don't care Leah! Your art is good and people should see it. I know you need an income and I thought if it worked out, it might help you." Cris had the nerve to be smug.

"Which limb do you want me to start with?" I growled.

"Cut it out Leah. I wanted to do something for you. Be angry if you want, but it's my way of trying to say thanks." Cris's face fell as he spoke.

My anger dispersed slightly. "Thanks for what?" No one ever thanked me.

"For a clever woman, you can be quite dense." He shook his head as he spoke. "Look Leah, it's a thanks for everything. You've helped me a lot, even if you don't know it. I wanted to do something for you before we left." Cris lightly patted my arm this time - again, minimal contact on his part.

"When?" I managed to stutter, surprised by the turn the conversation had taken.

"Tomorrow. I was going to tell you at dinner. It's short notice I know, but I didn't want to say goodbye and then linger here. It's too hard; La Push, among other things, has grown on me." He smiled sweetly.

I felt my usual pang, but it surprised me that it was caused by Cris. I knew he would have to go home soon. No more appearances had been made by the mystery vamp and he had his own life and family. It still hurt to think about losing him though. I went from relying on one alpha to another.

The realisation of what he had done for me started to sink in. No one had ever done something like that before, even Sam didn't have that kind of initiative. I badly wanted to hug him in gratitude, but I didn't know how to approach it. Now that he was leaving, the world felt distorted and I was uncertain.

I hesitantly held my arms out gesturing a hug; the movement felt alien to me after all my years of avoiding such things, but Cris was different. To my surprise and delight he smiled nervously and stepped forward so that I could wrap my arms around his torso. My head ended up lying over his heart and I could hear the strong steady beat. He cautiously put his arms around me in return. I couldn't blame him; I was ready to tear him apart one minute ago.

After a minute he relaxed and so did I. The pang reduced to a dull throb as I took in his scent. It might sound silly, but our noses our so sensitive that different smells effect us. I really think it's a wolf thing, because Cris rested his nose on the top of my head and smelled my hair at the same time.

After a few minutes I finally spoke, "Thank you too Cris. I don't know how things would have turned out if you weren't here."

He kissed the top of my head lightly and I couldn't help but look up. It was a natural action, but he had never done anything like it before. Those blue eyes caught me again and without even thinking I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

My lips brushed his lightly, but as they did he pulled away and whispered in my ear; "Leah, don't. You said you wanted a friend; I can't be that if you're kissing me. This isn't what you need, or really want."

I had a flash back of getting the same reaction from Jake at the house party weeks ago. Everyone thought they knew me better than I knew myself. What right did Cris have to say he knew what I wanted - I couldn't even figure it out for myself?

I pushed him away violently and hurt I walked down the steps; I needed air and his rejection stung. It was like opening up an already raw part of my chest; it was proof again that I was unwanted.

I heard the front door open and close and turned to see that Cris had gone inside. He didn't even stick around to fight or stop me leaving. With my head hung low, I started walking away from the house. My eyes caught movement ahead though and I was surprised when I saw Jake storming up the road. He was heading away from my house at a hell of a speed.

I ran after him shouting his name, but he ignored me and only ploughed forward faster.


	38. Goodbye

AN

Here's update part 1 of 2. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, no idea why, but hopefully you will like it too! Thanks again for all the reviews. It's also great to see people still adding my story this far in!

xxx

* * *

Leah's POV

As soon as I had caught up to the dim witted alpha I hauled him back to face me. I was livid and up for a fight so my voice was sharp and bitter, "Hey Black, you deaf?"

"Leave me alone Leah," he grunted.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I said sharply.

"Didn't hear you." He pulled his arm roughly from my grip.

"You're a pathetic liar!" I moved closer and spoke through gritted teeth. "You're a bloody wolf, so don't tell me you couldn't hear me!" I raised my voice again, "Why didn't you stop by?

There was no other reason for him to be on this road, unless he was coming to my house.

I couldn't understand his expression, he was struggling between fury and hurt. He ignored my question and asked his own. "How is it ok for you to be with him, but not me huh?" He was pointing back at the house.

So that was why he was pissed?

"That's what your problem is? How dare you!" I screeched.

"What do you expect Leah . . . you come out with all this bullshit about imprinting ruining your life when I kiss you. I'm your best friend, but you still ignore me for two weeks. Then, when you finally start talking to me, you're too busy with _him,_ to actually acknowledge me and then . . . then . . . he's living at your house, in _my_ room, and I see you on that porch. I saw the way you were looking at him back there, I saw you kiss him!" His words were spiteful.

"You've got some nerve! You're the imprinted one in this whole mess and you kissed me, not the other way round! He's only at _my_ house because _your _precious vampires are back. Where have you been the last week huh? What was stopping you coming by? I've been doing _your_ job, just like _you_ asked and this is the thanks I get. Don't get all moral on me Black when you're the worst of us all!" I spat at him.

Jake couldn't retaliate, but he was still shaking. "Yeah, ok, so I'm with Nessie. I haven't seen her for months, I can't help it. I'm sorry I fucked up our friendship and I'm sorry I let you down when I promised I never would. I've just been so bloody messed up. It's completely selfish of me, but I just get angry when I see _him_ taking my place in your life." His words were bitter.

I stood silent in the wake of his angry apology.

"He's not taking your place Jake. There's no need to be jealous; he's a nice guy." My voice was only a whisper.

"I know he's a good guy . . ." His voice broke away as his shivers stopped and he sighed, "I love you Leah, it's just not . . ."

"I know exactly what it is Jake: it's not enough. It's not in the same way you love her; I get it, trust me it's nothing new - it's always the same story." I muttered in return.

"Leah, I wish . . ." Jake paused and his hand moved out to touch me. He gently stroked my cheek, showing that all anger had faded.

"Don't Jake." I removed his hand from my face immediately and let it fall back by his side, "I wish a lot of things too. I wish the world was different, I wish I had never met Sam, I wish my parents were still here, I wish you . . . Oh hell, it doesn't even matter because this is reality, right here, right now."

"Leah . . ."

He tried to interrupt me, but I signalled him to stop.

"Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too Jake, for what it's worth, but I've got to move past this crap. You already have your life set out before you; you have your happy ending; well I'm still finding mine and I can't do that with this conflict between us. You are _still _my best friend though and I don't want to lose that part of us." I forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass Leah. Things just get so messed up in here," he tapped his head as he spoke, "and I dragged you into it. You know it's not you, it's me."

"Don't insult me with that crap Jake. Let's just call it what it is - it's imprinting." I threw back at him.

Sugar coating reality would get us nowhere and I was finally facing up to the Jake situation. This was another crossroads and we would soon be going different ways, I could feel it.

Jake sighed heavily, "Just don't fall for him Lee; you might not see it but if he imprints he'll do exactly what me and Sam have done to you. I mean look at us; it's too much pain to bear. We shouldn't be like this; I'm sick of it all."

I understood well enough what he was saying; imprinting would always ruin my life, but it didn't matter. "It's ok Jake, he doesn't see me like that anyway and he's leaving."

A sad smile came onto his face, "He's a fool for not seeing everything you are . . . I think it's best though, you need a fresh start."

I looked away trying to keep myself together; this was exactly why I hated sympathy.

After a minute Jake looked up and down a road like he wanted to be moving. No doubt Nessie would be missing him.

"Walk with me?" he questioned.

I nodded in silence, biting my lip as thoughts of rejection flooded through me again. We walked without speaking. I was surprised when we reached the beach. We both sat down and stared at the ocean. It was funny how my feet always seemed to lead me to the same places, much like my luck.

"I'm really sorry you know. I've been a prize idiot." Jake's voice was still sad.

"What's new about that?" I nudged him with my elbow trying to drag us away from the sentimental crap.

Jake chuckled, but his eyes still didn't show any sign of happiness. I made small talk with him trying to distract us both from the present. I talked about the pack and how the boys were doing. I mentioned the phone call about my art. I even asked about Nessie and although Jake smiled it lasted only seconds as something else continued to weigh on his mind.

Finally Jake stopped nodding at the things I was saying and spoke again. "Do you realise how much time we have wasted?"

"We haven't been down here that long Jake."

If he was about to tell me he had better things to be doing I wouldn't be happy.

Jake was frowning at me. "Not today; generally. Leah, I've wasted a month without your friendship and I'm sorry. If I'm honest, as much as I don't like Cris filling my place . . . ."

I went to interrupt him; I had already explained he didn't need to be jealous of Cris. Immediately, he raised his hand to silence me. He was still my alpha and I obediently kept my mouth shut.

"I don't like Cris filling my place, _but_ I am glad he did because I have really let you down. I truly appreciate what you've done for me Leah. You are the most giving person I know and the most underappreciated. I saw you smiling back there on that porch and I think he did that. Even if you're upset now, you haven't smiled like that in years. Don't lose yourself again." Jake flashed me a small reassuring smile.

"Jake what's going on?" I knew he was leading up to something. I knew the way he did things just like I knew the way around my house blindfolded.

"We are good now right? _You _are ok? Not just plastering on a fake smile? Things are getting better?" His sincerity and concern almost broke my heart, and I remembered again how much my pack really cared.

"It's all good Jake. Or at least I think it will be, which is more than I thought possible. I've got the guys - it's enough." I tried to offer a smile, but I was dreading what was coming.

"Just remember, I'll always be here if you need me - don't forget it. No more mistakes Leah." He stood up and pulled me with him into his embrace. "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do; my timing is shit once again." The hug got tighter. "It's time you know . . . ."

I tried to pull back and look at his face, but Jake was crushing me to him now as he continued. "Me, Cris and Sam are all going. This is goodbye for a while. _You're alpha now."_

I felt Jake kiss my forehead as his command rippled through me and he walked away from the beach with tears in his eyes. I didn't follow, I no longer followed anyone: I was the first female alpha of La Push and, despite my earlier opinion, I was officially alone.


	39. Changes

AN

part 2 of 2. xx

* * *

Leah's POV

**One Month Later . . .**

"Seth! Where the hell is my purple blouse?" I was getting panicky, I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Calm down Leah! It's on the back of the kitchen door where you hung it." Seth, my normally patient and vibrant little brother, was just as anxious as me today.

I ran through the house in my pencil skirt and bra.

"Argh! My eyes! My eyes!" Seth shrieked.

"Grow up will you?" I snapped and managed to slap him round the head as I flew past.

I threw the shirt over my head and straightened myself up just as Quil and Embry walked into the kitchen and joined us.

"Well . . . how do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You scrub up good Boss." Embry grinned.

"Yeah, not too shabby Queenie." Quil nodded.

The boys had taken to calling me stupid names, since I became alpha; like always, I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Leah, you look fine. Now we've got to move or we'll be late." Seth said, shooing me out the door.

Unfortunately, he was right, but by the time we reached the car my hands were shaking so badly that I was struggling to find the key in my handbag. Thankfully, after a few minutes I located it, however in my rushed attempt to unlock the door I missed the key hole completely and dropped it.

I guess it was just lucky for me that my little brother was to hand. Tutting, Seth caught the key before it had even hit the ground. He then shoved me out of the way, unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat, gesturing for me to get in the other side. I was so incredibly nervous that I didn't have it in me to argue, and so I followed his instruction.

God, it made me realise just ridiculous this whole situation was!

I couldn't help it though - throw me into a pit of vampires and I'm fine, but put my art into a gallery and I turn to jelly.

As Seth drove, I tried to calm myself and thought back to how we got here:

Once Cris left, I had met up with the British lady and quickly put together more pieces for her gallery. She was really enthusiastic and had me working on more before any had even been sold. This afternoon was the opening day in Port Angeles, and as the artist it paid for me to be present. Seth was coming as my backbone.

I tried to take my mind off the somersaults my stomach was doing. It had been one month since I had been an official alpha and it was going well. No, that was an understatement. I was loving it and was starting to finally feel free of all the bonds that weighed me down before.

Although I missed him, Jake had left soon after handing over the ropes; it was definitely the right thing to do - we both needed to move on with our own lives and it was in some ways a fresh start for me.

I was still glad that we at least met one last time at mine; we spent the afternoon alone in my garden, talking and reminiscing, and it felt good to be laughing with him again without the previous tension. It was proof that I was letting him go on a positive note, not a conflicted one, and for the first time in years we were back on an even keel. We both knew where we stood and I was embracing my independence just like he was.

Besides, he was happy, and I would never begrudge him that.

So, after a sad goodbye and a pack send off, Jake had gone back to Denali with the Cullen's. We all knew it wasn't far and we would see him again, but it was bitter sweet. A part of our pack history had passed; Ephraim Black's heir no longer led us.

Since leaving, Jake had phased regularly and called daily for chats. He was no longer mentally connected to the guys, so everyone's means of communication had changed. As a result, my phone line was often engaged by the pack, who seemed to have taken up permanent residence at my house. It was obvious the old Jake was now back for sure; his happy personality shone through and, although the images I got of him and his imprint stung, I was glad he was getting his happy ending. He deserved it.

In reality, I actually missed Cris the most. Once again he proved to be a good man; the day after the porch he treated me like nothing had happened (and I suppose nothing did). The absence I felt when he left was still unexpected though.

I cared for him, but I never realised how big a part of my life he had become. He had made a gradual impression in my world and opened my eyes up. Like Jake, we also kept in regular contact, but it wasn't the same as being in his physical company.

Pleasingly, me and Cris had agreed to do patrols at the same time, and I was glad that the alpha link carried clearly over the miles between us. I knew from his mind and words that he was glad to be home and back with his pack; I could feel his pride every time he spoke about them. To his delight, things with Corey were also now much better and his brother was even taking on more responsibility. I knew that he would come back; at some point the rest of the pack wanted to meet us, but it could never be a permanent thing. His responsibilities were in Barrow and mine were in La Push.

In regards to my life, I was under strict orders to keep Cris informed of how the artwork was coming along. Even with the distance he was supportive and gave me the confidence to open my pictures up to the world.

There was one other significant change in my life too - Sam had stepped down not long after Jake. As a result, me and Jared were now working on improving the relationship between us, and Sam's absence was gradually making me less bitter and volatile.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot; one final bonus - Sam also quit phasing immediately, and with him and Emily gone, things with Paul and the imprints had even improved slightly. Sure, none of us were deluded enough to think we would ever be friends, or even anything close, but we seemed to have reached a silent agreement to lay off the catty remarks.

In summary, things were going well. I could report that no more strange incidents had happened and we hoped whoever it was had got bored and moved on. We maintained our patrol schedules however, and kept our eyes wide open. There was always someone watching the imprints as well due to the cubs taking a more active role in Jared's pack finally.

"We're here," Seth spoke out and stopped the car outside a large building.

The journey time had flown by and on this occasion it wasn't appreciated. I felt even more nauseous if possible, but Seth was by my door in an instant. He opened it and offered me his arm like a gentleman, which I accepted. To my further surprise he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for? Have you got a death wish?" I said in shock while laughing lightly.

"That was good luck from Cris."

He waited to see if I was going to hit him, but I was gushing to much just knowing that Cris had thought of me.

"When did you get so grown up anyway?" I gestured at his trousers and shirt as he led me into the building.

"When you weren't watching." He grinned. "You going to eat your tail now?"

I chuckled remembering our conversation on Clare's birthday. "Not just yet."

I gulped as we walked in through the front doors and saw the amount of people present. It wasn't just my work on show, but there were still more people here than I anticipated. I suddenly realised how out of my league I was and considered turning tail. Seth held my arm steady though, and I was relieved to see my Rep weaving through the crowds towards me.

She came at me at speed, wearing a tiny red dress and extremely high heels. I had to admit, I liked this woman. She was a bit loud and over enthusiastic, but she was genuine and honest, and certainly flamboyant. It amused me and was a refreshing change to the pack of dogs back home.

As she rushed up, she gave me a dramatic kiss on each check and started waving her arms around dramatically; "My dear Leah, so glad you made it! We have already sold two of your pieces. They are being received remarkably well. Such passion, such insight my darling! Bravo!"

"Wow, that's good right?" I was certainly shocked. It was amazing to think someone had actually paid money for something I made. I was desperate to walk around and see which ones had gone.

I heard Seth clear his throat uncomfortably, and noticed my rep was gawping at my brother much like a piece of meat. I forgot how much we all stood out when off the Reservation.

"Oh sorry, this is Seth my brother. Seth, this is Ms. Clara Reed." I introduced them, and they politely shook hands.

"So what now?" I asked nervously. I wanted to bite my nails, but I had put false ones on especially.

"You socialise darling. Walk, talk, stand by your art, enjoy the gallery. Do what you feel works! Now, I would love to stay and chat darling, but I must do the rounds." Clara patted me on the back and went off to greet someone else.

"Yes darling, let's go darling," my brother mocked.

I couldn't help but elbow him in the ribs.

All in all, the event went well. In total I sold 5 of the 8 pieces on display. I knew it wouldn't always be this good, it was an opening night and Clara had invited a lot of guests and clients to the showing. I still felt hopeful, and selling one, let alone five, pieces of my art ignited a flame in me that I had been missing for so long.

Seth took the wheel again on the way back - I was now too giddy to drive, and just sat staring out the window grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

My brother was just as happy for me, and we both knew the bills weren't going to be a problem this month. By the time we reached home it was early evening and I could tell from the car that Quil and Embry were already waiting in the house.

I looked at Seth and he laughed; "You're not coming in, you're going to do a patrol aren't you?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Aw, Leah, you know they are waiting for you," he said in an amused voice.

"I know, but they can hear it all from you," I replied encouragingly.

Seth chuckled; "Fine, but make sure Cris knows you blew your pack off for him."

"Who say's I'm meeting Cris?" I faked offence at his assumption.

My little brother only response was to raise his eyebrows and get out of the car. I watched happily as he headed in doors, and took a deep breath before also getting out and making my way into the tree line. I threw all my clothes off and phased immediately.

"_Shit, my nails!" _I mentally cursed as my fake nails scattered the forest floor around me.

I felt someone else's mind laughing at me. I should have guessed he would be waiting for me like promised.

'_Hey Cris.'_

'_Hey Leah!"_

"_How are you?"_

"_Forget that, how was the gallery?"_

I could feel his enthusiasm and so I showed him the events of the night, all the while feeling like I was going to burst.

'_Leah, that's fantastic. I knew you had it in you.' _Every single thought he had was laced with pride.

I was sincerely grateful in return; _'Only because of you. I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't interfered.' _

'_What are friends for?'_

Disappointed struck me at the word friends.

'_Leah what's wrong?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_You were ecstatic a minute ago, now you're sulking.'_

I changed the subject; _'I pulled out the picture of Sam's eyes.'_

'_Really?' _

'_Yeah, I put it back in the memory box; I think it's what mum would have wanted, it's a footprint.'_

'_I think that was a good choice.'_

'_Thanks!'_

'_So what's next for you? When do you start jet setting?' _Cris joked.

I was sure he was trying to freak me out; tonight was quite enough for me to adjust to, without even contemplating anything more. _'Hold up there, it's the first night, let's slow it down.'_

Cris mentally laughed; it was contagious and I joined him.

'_Ok, calm down Sura.' _

'_You came up with a name for me?' _I was delighted. I liked the way they all had tribal names in the Barrow pack. I knew I wasn't one of them, but Cris was going to name me unofficially anyway.

'_I said I would didn't I?' _

'_Well, what does it mean?'_

'_I'm not telling you that. There's no fun if I do.' _Cris was enjoying himself winding me up. People had been wrong about him; when he wasn't acting as alpha he was fun. _'Want to run patrol with me?' _he asked.

I wagged my tail, even though he couldn't see it, _'Sure, the guys can wait. Seth will have told them everything anyway.' _

I took off running through the forest as dusk fell upon us and reveled at being part of Cris's mind, all the while absorbing the success of the evening.


	40. Nightmares

AN

_Update 1 of 2_

Ok, so I have to admit, I thought I had done something wrong as people seemed to think this was the end of Leah's journey . . . It's not! As far as I am concerned there are still some loose ends that need tying up, but for now lets catch up with Cris and see how he is handling things!

Thank you as always reviewers and my lovely beta!

* * *

Cris POV

I ran with Leah for hours, it was evening when we took off but before we knew it the sun was coming up and we both stopped to admire it. Forgetting the miles between us we silently watched it together.

I missed her incredibly; her smell, moods, presence, but being in her mind for the last month was a whole new experience to before. I was pleased to find that generally the things she thought were the things she said. She hid some things of course, but then we all had our secrets.

I was so proud of Leah. She had achieved one of her goals and I hoped she would realise she could have a life: there was more to being a wolf than imprinting. Sometimes you have to make your own destiny - I just gave her a shove in the right direction.

'_I've got to go. I should have been back hours ago,'_ Her mind broke through into mine.

'_Me too, I'll catch you tomorrow?' _I should have changed shifts last night, but no one had come to relieve me.

'_I can't, I'm meeting with Clara and then I have work and pack stuff to do. Sorry.' _Her tone of thought was disappointed.

'_Don't apologise for having a life Leah! I'll catch you soon.'_

'_Ok Cris, thanks for running with me. Bye.'_

'_Always a pleasure.'_

I phased back into human form and removed my clothes from their usual hiding place. It was a beautiful morning here, and the temperature was well above zero. I took my time and strolled home slowly taking in everything. I had enjoyed La Push, for various reasons, but Barrow would always be home. I loved its barren landscape and the harsh reality of nature here. It gave me a raw primal feeling, knowing that the wolf - and my pack - were built especially to protect this place.

After a few miles, I reached home and was surprised to walk in and find the whole pack waiting for me. At least it answered my question of their whereabouts.

"Someone's got a girlfriend," Alex sang at me.

"Our alpha's a dirty stop!" Dylan was just as amused.

"Knock it off; Leah is not my girlfriend. Now, if you all value your tails you'll tell me why you are in my house at this ungodly hour and _why_ no one came out on duty last night?" I asked, irritated.

Corey walked into the room and slapped me on the back affectionately; "Ask Jaden. Turns out, _someone_ learnt about betting while they were in La Push."

"Jaden?" I growled.

I was beginning to feel tired and my house full of noisy skin walkers, eating breakfast and lolling about, did not please me.

Jaden shrugged nonchalantly, "What? I just bet what time you would be home; they all stayed to see who won."

"Speaking off which, pay up." Shay came out of the bathroom and towered over his cousin.

"No way, I was right. I said quarter past." Lee had finally looked up from his breakfast and joined in.

Shay disagreed, "No! You said quarter to. I said quarter past."

The usual squabble broke out and I used the opportunity to slip into my room and shut the door. I threw off my clothes and climbed into bed before collapsing. I had closed my eyes when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I grunted.

Corey poked his head in. "Sorry Suka, just wanted to say I'll take the pack for the day if you want to just chill out. You took nearly double your share of the shift last night, which is my fault anyway; I knew you were with Leah and wanted you guys to have some time together."

"It's fine, I figured that much. Thanks for the offer; I'll be up in a bit though." I didn't want to put the pressure on Corey, although I appreciated that he was trying with the beta thing.

"No, seriously it's fine! I like managing things. I told you Cris, I'm really going to buck my ideas up, but you've got to trust me as well."

I looked at my brother and nodded. In some ways it was nice to have a day off, but I knew where my thoughts would be.

I closed my eyes again as Corey shut the door.

Was he really the same person as two months ago?

No, I didn't believe any of us were. Even the guys that didn't come down to La Push had changed. We had been opened up to another world, somewhere different, yet similar to Barrow. All of us learnt more than we expected.

I drifted into a deep sleep, knowing I could get up when I wanted.

I dreamt of the same grey wolf - that often haunted me. Further into the dream I was standing on a porch with the wolf as it turned into a girl. She was beautiful and was leaning up to kiss me. In my dream I never pulled away. Instead, I gave in and despite my better judgement I kissed her back. It all turned into a nightmare at that point; the girl fell into a hundred pieces at my feet. My kiss had broken her and now she lay shattered before me.

I woke up in a sweat and panicking, but then I realised the kiss never happened and it was just a dream. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair, relieved that I never let it happen.

Part of me knew I was nuts.

I had wanted to kiss her even before the porch incident, but as always I kept my distance. The hardest time was the night of the ice cream fight; seeing her flat on her back laughing made my heart swell. Each day I spent with her, her smile had gradually crept back into her eyes; it was such a contrast to the empty brown eyes of the drunken girl I met at the party.

I had no doubt my feelings for her had grown into more than intended. It didn't matter though; Leah had made it clear from the very start that she needed a friend. She needed someone she could trust and that would keep an objective view and help her - she picked me.

As a warning to me, I needed only to look at Jake. He had already broken her trust by kissing her and that was after years of friendship. I was not going to make the same mistake, so I deliberately avoided her kiss on the porch and reminded her of the things she had told me. It went against every instinct and urge that I had, but her happiness was worth it.

Within days of returning to Barrow, I quickly realised how big a part of my life she had become and the true meaning of my feelings. I spent my hours counting down to the next time we could talk and wondering about her day. I was pretty sure I was falling for her and I would do anything for that woman to be happy.

That was essentially why I couldn't be with her - not only were our obligations miles apart, but as much as I hated it, there was still the possibility of either of us imprinting.

Overall, there was just too much risk, so I refused to look to her for more than friendship.

Besides, who's to say she would even reciprocate my feelings, she might have just been caught in the moment, and so what if she did?

Leah wouldn't recover from heartbreak a third time, and she had come too far to let anything drag her backwards - especially me.


	41. Denali

AN

Hey my lovelies, here's update 2 of 2.

I hope you enjoy; I just wanted to bring you up to date on the wolves lives in general and it starts with a chapter about Jake's new life. Please keep an open mind - there is reasoning behind it.

On another note, please check out my new story - Reality Check. I am still determined to complete Amaguq, but I was hoping I could get some feedback on this new one and see if it's worth me continuing.

As always I loves ya. xxx

* * *

Jake's POV

I had just got off the phone to Seth. It was the gallery opening last night and by all accounts Leah's artwork was doing well. I was so pleased for her, although a little disappointed she wasn't able to tell me herself. Seth said she had been out all night and I had a good idea of who she was with.

I had tried to warn her several times; I could see exactly what was happening, even her pack could. Leah was thawing, the winter in her heart was coming to an end. She was still like an ever burning fire, but the embers were now a comfortable heat and not a consuming one.

It was inevitable, Cris was a good guy. Why shouldn't she like him? He had been there when I wasn't and supported her. He never took advantage of her and, in fact, Leah claimed he wasn't even interested in her. They were both in denial; I was still in their heads regularly and their thoughts often lead to each other.

Unfortunately, I was under strict instructions not to interfere. A few weeks after leaving, me and Leah had a blow up on the phone and she ended up calling me a jerk and hanging up. I was only trying to protect her and warn her off Cris, but she refused to believe there was anything between them. I was then ordered by the Cullens and the pack that whatever the outcome was going to be, I was to let it run it's course.

It's not easy to admit that I was jealous of Cris initially. I'm a guy, I couldn't help it; seeing another man filling my place in Leah's life wasn't a nice experience. As soon as me and Leah cleared the air though, I realised he was completing her life in another way - the one way I couldn't.

My only problem with it now was the possibility of imprinting interfering. Her life was finally getting on to some sort of track, but there was still one thing that could break her. Leah wouldn't survive losing someone again and I was no longer there to pick her up.

I felt Nessie enter the room as I hung up the phone. I turned to see her beautiful face watching me. Skipping to my side, she hugged me.

"How did Leah get on?" she asked.

"Good, baby. How are you getting on though, that's just as important."

Nessie was currently being made to look at school prospectus's. Now I was back, there was no reason for her not to try and go to school.

Nessie stepped back from me and pouted, "I don't want to go. It wouldn't be so bad if you could come."

"I know, but I look a little bit too old. Heck, I am a little bit too old for high school." I chuckled.

I pulled her back to me, missing the distance and kissed her softly. We had been officially together since the moment she rocked up at La Push. It was an all new experience and adjustment with the family, but when we got back to Denali they all excepted me with open arms. Including Tanya's clan.

"Put the dog down Nessie. It's probably got mange," Rose's voice cut through our moment.

Nessie laughed at her aunt, before she looked at me trying to appear apologetic. I chuckled at her bad attempt; her cheeky smile was all it took to make me see the funny side in anything.

"Hey Rose, what do you call a blonde with half a brain?"

I waited for the signature scowl, on cue Rose flashed me a dark look, so I continued. "Gifted!"

"You've already used that one mutt!" Rose snorted.

Nessie was next to me giggling at our performance. I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing from down below, no doubt at three of us.

Nessie was by her aunt's side in a blink, "Where's mum and dad?"

"They've gone hunting. Why?" Rose looked suspicious at her niece's question.

"No reason." Nessie was back by my side in a flash and pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

Nessie put her hand to my face and showed me an image of us making out back at my cabin. I got the point immediately; her parents were out, which meant we could have some time together. Let's face it, none of us liked the fact that Edward could hear exactly what we were thinking about each other. It was bad enough Jasper feeling it, he coughed his throat often enough in our presence that everyone had a fair idea of how mine and Nessie's relationship had changed.

We were back at my cabin within minutes; Nessie straddled me on the sofa and assaulted me with kisses, all the while running her hands over my chest. Within minutes things was getting heated and I could feel myself getting worked up. Nessie was a minx: she was this sweet tender girl around her family. Give us alone time and a locked door however and she was passionate and incredibly sexy.

After a long make out session, Nessie's hands were starting to wander downwards. I immediately grabbed them and put them back on my waist. She tried again and the amount of control it took to stop her was indescribable.

"Nessie don't." My voice came out deep and heavy.

She pouted at me again. "I love you Jake, you love me, so what's stopping you?"

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder as she waited patiently for my answer. Finally, I looked her in the eyes trying to decide how to put it.

"I love you Nessie, that's not even a question, but I don't want us to rush things. We have years to do all kinds of stuff. Right now, I just want us to enjoy this. I know what your feeling baby. You have no idea how much I want to take you here and now, but I want _our_ first time to be about making love, not just a quick fuck."

My girl blushed before nodding in understanding.

In my mind, Nessie was still new to this world. Everything she had experienced so far had happened rapidly. She hadn't had the time that the rest of us had to grow. She wasn't a child anymore, but I still wasn't going to make her miss out on the first stages of a relationship just because of damn hormones. I wanted everything to be perfect between us. That included our first time not being a fumbling quickie on the sofa. I loved this woman too much for it to be anything less than perfect and she sometimes forgot that I had never been with anyone either.

We went back to kissing, this time more tenderly. Before we knew it, Bella was standing on the other side of the cabin door knocking. "Jacob Black, my daughter better be decent in there."

I laughed; "She's never anything but decent."

Gently I lifted Nessie off me and walked to the door to let Bella in. Even after all these years it still sometimes took a moment to get over the vampire that she now was. She smiled at me and peered over my shoulder, evidently pleased to find nothing going on. Bella was still doing the overprotective thing, but it was what a mother should be doing. I could never think bad of her, knowing how precious her daughter was to all of us.

"Ness, can you come help me at the house?" Bella held her hand out for her daughter.

Nessie walked over and kissed me lightly on the lips before taking her mother's hand. "I'll see you later." She smiled up at me.

Bella started to lead her away, "Hey Jake. Don't go anywhere, my husband wants a word."

I grumbled, Edward visiting meant some kind of Nessie lecture. Like clockwork and within minutes, he had arrived at my cabin. I left the door open on purpose and he strolled in to find me sitting on the sofa waiting.

"Jake." He nodded.

"Edward." I nodded back.

We were friends these days, but I was now the guy dating his daughter, not just her innocent guardian.

He smiled, hearing my thoughts. "Yes, Jake you are now the guy dating my little girl. That's why we need to talk."

"Look Edward save it; I know you're all old fashioned about love, sex and marriage. I'm not saying I'm that way minded, but I'm not going to disrespect your daughter either." I got angry, when anyone questioned my intentions and respect for Nessie.

"Actually, my beliefs are mine alone. I can't expect people as strong minded as you and Nessie to follow anyone's except your own. I don't like the idea of anyone being with my little girl, _but_ I would rather it was you than anyone else." Edward was clearly uncomfortable.

"So what's your point?" I snapped.

"Just be careful," he replied.

I felt embarrassed at the implications of what he meant. Was that all he wanted to say?

Edward smiled again, "Yeah Jake, that's all; be careful! I'm not ready to be a granddad yet. Nessie's a grown girl though and I know her too well; I see her mind. If she want's something, she will damn well get it. Be warned Jake, just be careful and be prepared."

After an awkward moment, Edward left my cabin silently. I had just got a sort of thumbs up to sleep with his daughter. This whole thing was way too weird for me. I laughed out loud. Where was Leah when I needed a sharp voice of reason? She didn't get embarrassed about things like this.

I thought over everything Edward said and soon became restless. With no job (the Cullens wouldn't hear of it) and no pack duties, my days were mainly taken up by Nessie, or hanging out at Cullen's house.

Like the Cullens, Tanya, Carman, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett had over the years built up a small estate in Denali. It was secluded and their permanent residence was in the centre of it. The Cullens had been given their own house to live in as and when they wanted and there were a few cabins for visitors (one of which, I accepted gratefully).

It was still occasionally awkward for me and the Denali Clan, even after the almost war, they didn't take to me as naturally as the Cullens did. I therefore spent the times I wasn't with Nessie messing around with Emmett and Jasper, antagonising Rose, and adoring Esme.

The little pixie vamp was sweet as well, but a bit to giddy for my liking. She was always trying to organise everything. I just thanked God she couldn't see me - or Nessie - otherwise our lives would be categorised and out of our control before you could say 'leech'.

Bella was still my friend and always would be. She was still quiet and stubborn, but the dynamic of our relationship was completely different since Nessie grew up.

Edward, on the other hand, was just Edward. He hadn't changed but we had a mutual respect for each other. We had both proven time and time again that we would lay down our lives for Bella and Nessie and subsequently we bonded.

Finally Carlisle, as always, was still the head of the family. He was like a second father to me after all the years I had spent with the Cullens. He was always helping people and was currently adding to his knowledge of medicine; I was his favourite project at the moment.

Now that he wasn't working at a hospital, he became like a mad scientist. I was always being pricked and prodded and tested for one thing or another. He wanted to compile as much information about shape shifters as possible so he could have his own encyclopaedia to aid us. I was only to willing to help. If anything we learnt could save even one shape shifter it would be completely worth it.

I decided that I would visit him today and see if he wanted to work on any theories. We were currently working on the way in which our healing worked and ways to speed it up, or even slow it down. Broken bones in particular caused a problem if Carlisle couldn't reset them before they healed. It often meant he had to re-break the bones which, from past experience, was painful to say the least.

I wandered up to the house and, with my hearing, pin pointed Nessie as being in the study with her parents. They were talking about schools on the East Coast so I left them to it. I had to give them all space, otherwise living here wouldn't work; it was too easy to get lost in imprinting.

"Yo, wolf! Thanks for earlier. Rose took her annoyance out on me." Emmett yelled at me from the sofa. He was being playful, but I had no doubt it was probably true. How he put up with bleach brains was beyond me.

"Want to play?" He nodded at the computer.

I shook my head. Did he ever do anything except play computer games?

"God, you're dull Jake. What about a wrestling match? Can't you get that bear to come down. You know how I love fighting grizzlies!" Emmett was jumping up and down on the sofa like a five year old.

"He's not a grizzly Emmett, he's a polar bear and I'm not even sure you could kick his arse." I laughed at the image. I really was uncertain who would win. Shay had size and strength equal to Emmett.

I heard Jasper chuckle, "Please, let them fight. Since Bella's strength ebbed he's been unbearable."

Amused, I left the guys to it and went upstairs to find Carlisle and take up my role of lab rat.


	42. Different Path's

AN

Another update for you guys, the next one will be up in the next few days.

* * *

Sam's POV

Two months had now passed since I stepped down as Alpha, and I was slowly adjusting to life as a husband. I was working full time now that I didn't have to take patrols and was concentrating on providing for my family.

The house in La Push was still up for sale, but we were renting a place on the Makah Reservation until it was sold. We could then look for something more permanent for our family.

Emily was currently 32 weeks into the pregnancy and her stomach was huge. I didn't know if it was the wolf genes, but our baby seemed massive. As I walked in the door after work, I was alarmed to find her waddling around the kitchen cooking tea.

Immediately, I rushed to her and took the pan out of her hands. "Emily, what are you doing?"

"I'm pregnant Sam not crippled." She huffed and slumped into a nearby chair.

I knelt down and kissed the scarred side of her face before I kissed her on the lips. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just feel so useless." She rubbed her back as she spoke.

"You still having problems?" I signalled at her uncomfortable posture.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't cook for my husband. I'm just a bit slower and fatter than usual." She stopped what she was doing and stroked my face as she looked into my eyes.

I sighed, "Em' your number one priority right now is to look after our baby and yourself."

I rubbed her tummy as I spoke and she smiled.

"My boobs are leaking," she said, pouting.

"What? Is that normal? Do we need a doctor?" I was panicking already.

"Calm down Sam. It's normal, it's just another weird baby thing. This whole pregnancy lark isn't as fun as everyone makes it out to be."

Emily's body had been giving her hell for the last month.

"Come with me." I gently pulled her up from the seat and without thinking lifted her carefully into my arms.

"Sam stop it." She playfully slapped my chest, before laying her head on my shoulder.

"You, my love, need relaxing," I said as I carried her up to our bedroom.

When I reached the bed, I laid her on it and rolled her on to her side. I crawled behind her and started to rub her back trying to relieve the pressure and tension our baby was causing. I felt her sigh and knowing it was helping continued. Eventually, her whole body was relaxed. To my surprise, she later turned to face me and asked me to make love to her; I couldn't deny her anything.

Some time later, we lay satisfied. We were wrapped in each others arm with the blankets twisted around our limbs. I stroked the naked curve of her tummy and whispered sweet words to her and our child. I knew at that moment that my decision to leave was the right one, my life was now perfect. Emily was safe from all dangers and we were happy and content.

"Sam . . ." Emily's voice was sleepy.

"Yeah babe?" I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Her words were filled with emotion.

My heart felt like it would burst with pleasure; "I love you too."

"I've been thinking about things." She sighed.

I didn't like where this was going, "What sort of things?"

"If anything happens to me, you know in child birth-" Her words broke off.

I was not going to hear anything negative like this. It wasn't an option "Shhh . . . don't be silly. Nothing will happen."

"Sam, I'm being serious." She looked up at me so I could see her eyes. "I want to be practical about things. I love you and I know that if I lost you, life would be unbearable."

"It would be the same for me." I nodded, it was unsaid, I lived only for her.

"Will you listen to me?" She shot me a look at me which told me to shut up. "I need you to promise, that if something happens, you'll keep it together for the baby. This imprinting thing scares me. If anything was to happen I need to know you would survive it."

I could see the fear in her eyes, so I promised her, reluctantly and painfully, that if I lost her, I wouldn't leave our child alone.

"Good, I just want to know that she or he will be looked after. We are going to do things properly Sam. We've made enough mistakes in the past." She seemed satisfied with my promise and curled into me as we fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Jared's POV 

'_Paul, knock it off. _

_Brady, stop it! _

_Collin, don't do that in front of the cubs! What the hell kind of impression are you trying to set?'_

It was lunchtime and I watched on, annoyed at the antics of my pack. They were all messing around on top of the cliffs. Collin in particular was planning to jump off the edge as a wolf and land in the water human. I had no idea how it would work out if he hit the water half phased; I wasn't about to let him show off in front of the youngsters though.

Paul - someone please remind me why he was now beta - was in the meantime deliberately antagonising the cubs so that they would fight him and then get a beating. Brady, who was Paul's apprentice, was egging them on.

I felt another mind join me. _'Everything under control?' _Leah's sarcasm came through loud and clear.

'_Just perfect. You've got it easy, there's only three people for you to manage. I have ten,' _I directed my thoughts loudly at my pack _'AND THEY ARE ALL JUVENILE DELINQUENTS.'_

I felt various shrugs of nonchalance. I was still having a bit of trouble, getting the pack to listen when off duty.

Leah was laughing evilly at me, I could feel it.

'_Well, I just wanted to say that Embry and Seth will be off duty soon; you ok to take over in an hour or two?'_

'_Sure. Thanks Leah . . .' _I felt her ready to phase out, _'hey Leah, you heard from Jake or Cris lately? I rarely ever catch them phased.'_

'_Yeah. They're good, I haven't spoken to Cris much this week; I think he was talking about coming back down to visit in a few months though. Jake's still totally besotted with Nessie; you know how the imprint thing works.' _

The girl speaking to me wasn't the same Leah we used to know. I could actually like this Leah. She was still a part-time bitch, but the edge of her hate had gone. The alphas leaving had changed all of us and the new age had begun. I couldn't deny that a part of me also wanted to be with my imprint like Sam did, but we weren't ready yet. Maybe when we started a family of our own we would consider it but, until then, me and Kim were content with our lives as they were. Sam was older and deserved to step down.

'_Part bitch hey? I guess that's a compliment.'_

I mentally cringed as I realised she could hear my thoughts. _'Sorry.' _

'_How is Sam?' _There was hesitation in her mind as she asked. I realised she seemed down today.

'_Honestly?' _I wasn't sure if she truly wanted to know.

'_Honestly.' _

'_He's really good Leah. He's . . .' _

'_Yeah, on second thoughts that's a good enough update for me.' _Leah chuckled awkwardly.

I shrugged it off and remembered this evening's plans: I was determined to build bridges with our packs. _'Hey, do you guy's fancy a beach barbeque later? Pack bonding and all that.'_

'_Err, yeah ok. I'll tell the boys. I've got some work to do though so I might not make it.' _

I had forgotten about her art, _'Oh, of course, how's that going?' _

'_Good, thanks.'_

That was about the limit that our new friendship could reach before things started to get uncomfortable, so after saying a quick goodbye she phased out leaving me to my pack.

'_No! Collin, what did I say?' _

I was too late and the idiot wolf jumped off the cliff. I felt him phase out and decided if he broke something it would be his own dumb fault.

* * *

Leah's POV

I had finished my patrol some hours ago after speaking with Jared and was now sitting in the back garden with my legs crossed, sketching idly on the pad in my lap. I heard the guys come in from patrol and a few minutes later they joined me on the grass.

"What ya doing?" Embry nudged my shoulder and caused my pencil to move across the page leaving an unwanted mark in the drawing.

"You bloody idiot!" I punched him hard and saw him rubbing his shoulder.

"Leah, he didn't mean it," Seth whined.

"Shut it. What do you want? I'm busy." I was busy - busy thinking about things.

"Why? You're not working." Seth pointed at my pad.

I picked it up and waved it at him, "Err, Dumbo . . . I'm drawing, what else would you call it?"

"You're drawing a wolf. You're telling me that's work related?" Seth was finally learning the skill of sarcasm.

I heard Embry snort and gave him a glare daring him to say something. He might be my beta, but I would still beat him to hell and back.

After a minutes silence, I relaxed and threw the pad down on the ground. Unfortunately they were right, I wasn't working: I was moping.

"Anything new on patrol?" I questioned trying to distract myself.

"Nope; all's clear. I think it's safe to say any danger has passed." Embry seemed pleased.

I hoped it was the case and had to admit nothing bad had ever actually come of our mystery guest.

"So, I spoke with Jared earlier."

Both guys perked their heads up as I spoke.

"We're invited to a barbeque later."

Seth grinned. "Cool! We can go right?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask my permission you idiot." I wasn't their mother.

"Thanks boss! I'll go tell Quil and sort out if they want us to bring anything." Embry was off in a flash before I could respond.

"You are coming Sis?" Seth looked concerned.

"I don't know . . . maybe." I brushed his question off.

Seth didn't buy it. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Cris?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe; I could swear he's been avoiding me this week."

"I don't think that's the case." Seth's expression was unreadable.

"What would you know?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He was backtracking. "I just don't think your right." My little brother got up to move back into the house.

"Seth, you know what day it is tomorrow right?"

He nodded solemnly.

"You're coming with me?" I asked nervously. I didn't doubt my brother, but I had to be sure. If he wanted to do it alone, I would respect his wishes.

"Yeah, but let's just enjoy tonight though. I can't think about it too much Leah; you know that."

I hated seeing my brothers sadness, so I let him head back in the house. Seth, like me, had his own way of dealing with our parents' death.

I tried not to dwell on it to much today, not wanting to drag him down. I did my pack duties earlier and avoided the thought of it. Regretfully, I had to face up to facts though; tomorrow would be ten years since dad died.

Each year it killed me. We would visit the grave together and talk to him and then go and see mum. The pain felt heavier than normal though. It would be ten years marking the day that I became a failure of a daughter and the wolf that killed him. To add to the sinking feeling, I was only just starting to live my life. That meant I had wasted those ten years on misery; I could only imagine how my father would be ashamed.

Yes, tomorrow was definitely going to be hard; I wouldn't be able to rely on Seth either, he had his own demons and I was meant to be there for him as his older sister. I desperately wanted someone there for me though.

Surprisingly, Jake had already offered to come down; I didn't even ask him, he just remembered the date. Despite his good intentions, it wasn't _who_ I needed and I also knew he would spend the day wanting to get back to Nessie, which would hurt just as much.

I thought back to Cris, he had called me a few times this week, but was always too busy to meet me phased. I was worried; I knew he said he would be down in a few months, but it was still a _few months_ away and I missed his company. Being in his head and speaking on the phone wasn't enough for me anymore. My life was finally working out and I couldn't share it with the one person I wanted too - the person who was responsible for it.

I was even more worried because the week before, I had told him what tomorrow meant while we patrolled, yet he was still avoiding me. All I knew was that ever since that night he had taken to calling me to make sure I was ok, but he avoided phasing.

I made my way slowly into the house to get ready for the barbeque. I wanted to use it as a distraction from worrying about tomorrow. As normal, the pack all met at mine and we headed out as a team. Quil and Seth were amusing Claire the whole way, and I walked side by side with Embry in silence.

By the time we got to the beach, Jared's pack were already settled and the food was cooking. Everyone greeted the boys and a few people greeted me (I still wasn't exactly popular). I saw Sam and Emily had also joined us tonight and noticed her bump was really big. I took in a deep breathe and, in the memory of my father, walked over to them.

The couple looked startled as I approached, and Rachel and Paul, who were sitting with them, quickly made an exit leaving us alone.

"Hi," I said nervously.

Emily smiled and softly said, "Hi Leah."

Sam said nothing and only sat with a curious expression. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand; I really was no good at this sort of stuff - Mum always was, but it was my job now and I was trying to live up to my parents legacy.

"So, I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath " . . . congratulations."

The couple looked at me dumbstruck, so I continued, "I realised I hadn't said it. So, I have now."

"Thank you." Sam nodded gratefully, while Emily looked fit to cry.

I turned to walk away satisfied my duty was done.

"Hey Leah?" Sam's voice called to me.

I turned to look at him, hoping to God that he wouldn't push it. He seemed to understand my expression, better than I anticipated.

"I just wanted to say, I know what tomorrow is . . ." His eyes glistened like he too was close to tears. "He would be proud of you. Your dad, I mean."

I nodded gratefully at his words and wandered off to the opposite side of the fire. I sat down on a log alone and grabbed a hot dog, trying to fight off the memories of my dad that were threatening to break through.

I had my back to the forest and felt the log I was perched on sink under the weight of someone sitting down next to me.

"Sorry I'm late; I had some stuff to do."

The deep husky voice caused a shudder to run through me. I turned, not believing my ears, only to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me.


	43. A Sad Surprise

AN

Hey guys,

Here's another update as promised. Glad to see the reviews and thankful as always - it would be amazing to hit 400 on this one. I also wanted to say thank you to those that review anonymously, obviously I'm unable to respond to the comments you leave, but I am grateful!

Anyway, I'm off on a mini break this week and heavy rain is fore casted woo hoo lol I'm going to end up staying inside the caravan we're renting for four days playing on my Ds and writing some more of Amaguq.

* * *

Leah's POV

I threw myself at him!

Yes folks, that's right - Leah Clearwater just threw herself at a man!

I didn't even mean to do it, I just launched out of my seat and hugged him without thinking. Unfortunately, I accidentally pushed us both off the log and into a heap on the sand.

I immediately felt everyone staring as I realised how out of character I had just been. Extremely embarrassed, I stood up and offered him my hand, all the while muttering apologies and blushing at my audience.

Cris's blue eyes sparkled at me as he accepted my hand. Once standing, he started to brush the sand off himself.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" He chuckled, but something was off with his mannerism.

I was about to respond when I noticed an unfamiliar face standing some meters behind him. The guy looked nervous and tired. I couldn't blame him, he looked tiny compared to all the other guys here. He was actually a pretty similar build to me, maybe an inch taller, with shoulder length black hair.

Before I had time to ask, Quil and Embry came flying across the fire and tackled Cris to the ground again issuing him some playful punches. After some half hearted tussling, he finally shoved them off his body and stood up to brush himself down for the second time.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Lee." He anxiously gestured to his friend.

Lee waved vaguely and then stepped up to join us. Gradually, both packs started to gather round them for introductions. I felt myself being pushed to the back of the crowd away from Cris, as everyone welcomed him back and got to know Lee.

I walked away begrudgingly to sit down and wait for everyone to disperse. I quickly realised I wouldn't be getting a minute alone with Cris for some time.

Much to my surprise, I saw Cris shoving his way through the packs towards me.

"There you are." He looked down cautiously down at me.

I saw Seth walking over to join us as well, while everyone else gave Lee twenty questions about his form and skills.

My little brother looked at Cris amused before shaking his hand. "You took your time."

I looked between the pair of them and Cris nervously glanced at me again.

"Long story mate, can I borrow your sister?"

He was asking Seth's permission?

"Right, what the hell is going on?" I stamped my foot and was rewarded with a mocking look from Cris.

Seth looked pleased. "Of course!"

Cris gestured for me to take a walk with him and, still spinning from his sudden arrival, I agreed. We walked along the beach in the dark; the moon was shining down on us and the only other light came from the bonfire now in the distance. Neither of us had spoken for ages, but it was unlike the usual casualness we shared. I started to feel nervous. Cris was on edge and I didn't know why.

I finally had enough of the quiet night and spoke out. "What's going on?"

He stopped walking and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know."

Irritated, I went to my usual defences. "Ok, well, why are you here? You surely know the answer to that one."

I heard him draw a long breathe before responding.

"Leah, I . . . I came here for several reasons."

"Well you better start naming them. You've been avoiding me all week and it's been doing my head in. Now you have the nerve to show up unexpected, acting all weird." I clenched my fists, the happiness that I felt earlier when I saw him was swiftly turning to dread. I had never seen Cris so nervous before.

"Lee's cousin . . . she was found."

I didn't understand why he wasn't happy.

"Well, that's a good thing?" I snapped.

"No, it's not. That's why he came with me. We're here to collect her body." As I took in the words I felt guilty and realised he was speaking not so much with nerves, but a sad apprehension.

"I . . . I don't understand." I stuttered.

"That conversation we once had, about the vamp knowing about Barrow . . . Well, Maxi's body was found in the Olympic Peninsular. You know, just days before the skinned wolf showed up. I believe you found the original newspaper headline."

Shock ran through me as I absorbed the full implications of the statement; "That's impossible, no way can that be a coincidence."

"I know." Cris slumped down on the sand.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me phased?" I sat down to his left.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be so stupid. Why didn't you tell me!" I felt hurt that he hadn't told me this sooner, not only from the alpha point of view, but as a friend. I thought we trusted each other.

"Lee was a mess." His voice was grieved.

I instinctually held his hand, which was laying in the sand. I felt his hand adjust itself and found our fingers intertwined. He squeezed my hand lightly, which I took as a sign of gratitude.

"Talk to me Cris." I was trying to coax him into opening up.

It seemed to work.

"It took Lee two months to get Maxi's parents to even file an official missing report. Everyone, except our pack, just dismissed her leaving. Lee and me, we basically had to lock her mum in a room until she was sober and then drag her to the station. It wasn't the best way go about things, but we were desperate. When we got there we kicked up such a scene that the cops finally filed an official report and Lee's aunt signed it."

I squeezed his had again, noticing how perfectly it fit with mine. "So what happened next?"

A sad smile appeared on Cris's face as he looked at our hands, before he spoke again. "A week ago, we got the call. The missing report matched the body found down here. There had been no ID or record of her to trace back to until we filed the report."

"I'm really sorry Cris." I didn't know what else to say. I knew how heavily he carried the weight of his pack, and how he took it upon himself to take care of them.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to block you out, but I knew you had enough on your plate with tomorrow. I didn't want you in my head, seeing all this shit going on. There was nothing you could do, and I knew you would take it to heart . . . I was already coming you know . . . ?" His voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Before Maxi was found, I was coming to see you this week. I wanted to surprise you and be here if you needed me tomorrow. It just happened to all fall apart in Barrow at the same time and Lee volunteered to come get the body." Cris was now looking at me again.

Even in the dark, I could see every word he said was true and comprehension dawned on me. "Seth knew."

I heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, he's kind of been working with me. I like the kid, you're not the only one I got fond of."

"So what now? Is Lee ok back there on his own?" I didn't want to move, but felt bad leaving his pack mate alone.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The distraction will do him good. We need to tell everyone though. The wolves might be angry with me for the delay, but I've only had two priorities this week . . . my pack's well being and you." Cris stood again as he spoke, but he didn't release my hand and pulled me up with him.

We slowly walked back to the group hand in hand while I felt numerous emotions flooding through. His being here was bitter sweet and my feelings towards him were flying all over the place. The alpha and the girl inside me were battling over their own needs.

When we reached the bonfire I felt a few people staring at our hands and quickly let go and stood away from Cris; I didn't know what was going on, but people in La Push were quick to gossip.

I addressed everyone loud and clear; "Right, Cris and Lee have some stuff to say. I don't know if you want the imprints to go home, but we need to hold a meeting."

The imprints decided to leave us to it and some of the cubs took them back to Rachel's house to wait for the packs to finish the meeting.

I let Cris and Lee explain the ins and outs of Maxi's death. They added more than he had told me during our walk. Like the Cullen's said, the body was battered, torn, broken and bruised, but there was no signs of blood draining, or other such vampire traits. The coroner's report stated the cause of death could be a number of things; the crushing was certainly a high possibility, but the blood loss from her wounds would have been substantial as well. He deduced it was caused by a human, no animal could do that to a body. She had been murdered cruelly and ripped open. Her insides were just one big mess, they didn't know how exactly she had been killed and there was no evidence of anyone on the body. Lee had cringed as Cris told us all these facts in detail; we needed to know everything though.

By the time he finished, the packs were in disarray. Me and Jared immediately called for silence so that we could discuss things properly, rather than us all yelling over each other. We agreed it was likely to be connected to the mystery leech, but they had been gone a long time and nothing more had happened. We didn't even know if it was actually a vampire; we hadn't found any drained bodies around the area and Claire was the only one of us to see her. Seth headed home on my instruction to call the Cullens and Jake and keep them informed. After a while, the group started to break down. No one knew what to do, what else could we do except patrol? We just didn't have the information to put everything together.

How do you find someone that can't be tracked?

As soon as we all started to head home, I offered Cris and Lee my house to stay in and they gratefully accepted. Cris showed Lee into the guest room while I put the kettle on. Seth joined me and we updated each other on the Cullens and the pack meeting. The Cullens and Jake were just as confused and Alice said she would try and see something but, with us involved, it was still pretty impossible.

After a while, Cris came in. "Lee's crashed already, he's pretty tired."

Seth looked just as drained as Lee. I knew he didn't need this extra worry tonight any more than I did, but he was a Clearwater and in front of people he would take it like a man. I had no doubt once he got in bed his tears would come. He made his excuses and went to his room.

Alone again, I made us coffees and gestured to the living room. We settled together on the couch and this time the silence was comfortable again.

"I'm sorry for bringing this down on you tonight Leah. Tomorrow is about you and Seth though, ok? No pack stuff, I promise you that."

If anyone else had said this I would have felt weak accepting, but I just couldn't feel that way about Cris. Instead, I found myself wishing he would stop apologising. "This isn't your fault Cris. I'm just glad you finally let me in, but I admit I'm a bit disappointed in you too. I thought we were equals, you should never have held your problems back. I'm a bitch, but I'm not that insensitive."

Surprisingly, Cris was the one to take my hand in his this time. I blushed at the unexpected butterflies it caused.

He smiled shyly again. "Let's just call it quits ok? I should have trusted you to be able to handle it, but you should also respect my wishes to not put it on you."

I finished my coffee far to quickly and realised that I needed to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a bad enough day, without being tired. Sensing my need to get up, Cris let go of my hand and I felt cold without the contact.

"I'm going to have to head to bed. You remember where everything is, right?" I asked, while trying to be a dutiful hostess.

"Sure. Goodnight Leah."

Cris's voice sent a shiver down my spine as he said my name. I managed to croak out a brief "night" before going to my room and digesting the events of the evening.


	44. A Decade

AN

Hello everyone, here's the latest update. I know it is short so another will follow very soon. Thanks for reviewing as always!

* * *

Cris's POV

When I woke up it took me a minute to realise I was on the pull out mattress in the Clearwater's guest room. Lee was still asleep and I let him be, hopefully his dreams were a nicer place for him at the moment.

I knew he intended to use today to sort out the release paperwork for Maxi's body. Although we had ran here, we were going to have to fly home with the coffin and that meant dozens of forms needed filling out. I offered to help him, but he said he wanted to do it alone. I knew him well enough to know he meant it and that he wasn't brushing me off. It also meant I was free to be whatever Leah needed today.

I laid in bed and examined my hand, it looked exactly the same as yesterday, before Leah had held it. I knew not to take it as anything more than it was, we were both having a hard time with things, it wasn't an invitation for us to be anything more than friends.

I heard movement in the house and decided to get up. I borrowed a spare towel from the linen closet in our room and headed to the bathroom. I was half dressed and as I walked out of the door I ran straight into Leah, she was in nothing but a towel, with her short black hair dripping wet. I watched transfixed as droplets fell from her head and ran down her shoulders and collar bone. I dragged my eyes from her body and to her eyes. To my surprise she wasn't angry, instead she was blushing; I was kind of relieved - I'd heard the tales of pain she had inflicted on people who admired her and was expecting the same lashing.

After an awkward moment of side stepping the same way, she left me alone to use the bathroom. By the time I was showered and dressed, her and Seth where to be found in the kitchen. Seth was wearing trousers and a shirt -which was unusual for him - and Leah was clothed in a light green dress.

"How are you?" I said to both of them.

Seth just shrugged and looked at the clock sadly. It was almost 10:00am. Leah looked almost as pitiful, but forced a grim smile.

"Come on, let's go." Leah gently took hold of Seth's arm and lead him out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Seth, you go get in the car. I almost forgot the flowers."

I heard her coming back into the kitchen and noticed two bunches of flowers tied together by the sink. I realised they were from their garden and now understood why I sometimes found Leah staring at them so sadly; she grew them for the graves.

As she came back in the kitchen I spoke, "Is there anything I can do for you while you're out?"

"Just knowing you'll be here when I get back is enough." She looked close to tears already and her voice didn't carry it's normal strong tone.

"I'm not going anywhere." I confirmed and saw an invisible weight lift off her shoulders as she let out a sigh. She left and this time I heard the door shut behind her.

Hours passed, Lee had made an appearance shortly after Seth and Leah left and called a cab to take him into town. Maxi's parents had at least given him enough money for flights and things while we were here. I was pretty much left to my own devices. I used the time to call home and check on Corey. The rest of my pack were busy arranging the funeral for when we got back. I couldn't have been prouder of Corey, he had stepped up to the mark and was running things like a pro.

A little while after I got off the phone it rang again. I thought it might be Corey calling back so I answered. To my surprise it was Jake and he sounded just as stunned to hear me. He was ringing to check on Leah and Seth, but I told him they weren't back yet. We used the opportunity to talk over everything that was happening. I quite liked Jake, but I often got the impression he wasn't as keen on me.

The rest of the morning had been quiet and peaceful, and it was about 2:00pm when the front door opened and closed. I jumped up from the sofa to see that Leah was alone.

"Where's Seth?" I hoped to God he hadn't left her on her own.

"He shot straight into the woods, he needed to run." She looked drained and her eyes were red and puffy. "You're still here."

"I promised, didn't I?"

As I spoke, tears fell from her eyes.

I immediately moved to her and pulled her in my arms. I couldn't ever remember being this comfortable about holding her. I had always maintained my distance, but this was different. She wasn't just sad and hurt, she was grieving. As soon as she was against me, she relaxed and I felt her sob quietly.

I lead her to the coach and sat down, pulling her with me and into my arms. She didn't fight it and actually held on to my shirt with her tiny hands, while she buried her head into my chest and let the tears fall freely. I stroked her head and we sat together, until she finally drifted of to sleep. I looked down at the woman lying on my chest and felt such compassion. Even today on the anniversary of her father's death, she wasn't weak. I was pretty sure she had held onto these tears until she got home for Seth's sake.

I also knew just how important today was; it was ten years since she became the wolf that she believed killed her father.

She had carried the guilt and burden of his death alone for a decade, and it was only in the last few months that things had come to a head. Ten years it had taken for her to hit rock bottom; if she wasn't so damn strong and stubborn it might have happened years before, but she had picked herself up until she couldn't any longer. Finally she snapped about the pregnancy thing and went to Hawaii, but on her return a number of events had made her face up to her problems.

She had shown me all of this in depth during a patrol in the previous week so that I knew what was upsetting her. I had felt her mood spiralling for days and was worried; since I had left she had been happier in herself and I didn't want her going backwards. I now understood everything:

It had taken ten years for her to accept the wolf inside, and by finally accepting it, she felt like she was condoning the part of herself which she believed killed her father. More than this, she had always felt like being happy was a betrayal to her parents' memory.

Today was therefore the official acceptance of her fate. Finally, she was becoming the person her parents wanted her to be and they weren't even here to see it. She loved her parents and missed them, but today, was a farewell to everything she was and a new dawn on everything she could be.

There was never any doubt in my mind: I had to be here with her because I knew how deep her true feelings ran. I closed my eyes, absorbing the pain both she, Seth, and Lee must be in currently.

I must have fallen asleep myself because when I woke Leah was still curled up on my lap sleeping, but the room was dark. I tried to reach for the lamp on the side table without waking her, but my fingers came an inch short from it.

To my surprise the lamp on the opposite side of the room flicked on. I could have laughed if it was any other day, but Seth was sitting in his usual armchair staring at me holding Leah. His expression was blank. I suddenly understood how people felt when I was indifferent towards them; I had no idea what to think.

"Hi," I whispered, so not to wake Leah.

"Hi." Seth nodded. "Don't you think she would be more comfy in her bed?"

He gave me a small smile, which relieved me. Seth had been the one conspiring with me to be here for her today. I couldn't bear it if he suddenly turned on me.

"Yeah, sure."

Not wanting to push it, I lifted her up lightly and carried Leah to her room. I laid her on the bed and rather than disturbing her, placed a nearby blanket over her. She was out for the count, so I kissed her head and whispered good night in her ear.

By the time I went back downstairs, Seth and Lee were both sitting quietly in the lounge and the TV was on low. I joined them and we spent the rest of the evening in respectful quietness.


	45. Blind

AN

Next update for you lovely readers as promised! xxx

* * *

Seth's POV

My sister . . .

Sure she's a pain, and more than slightly scary, but the guys don't know her like I do.

They don't know the twelve year old girl who used to take me to the park whenever mum and dad had a fight, or the fifteen year old that let me hang out with her when I was being bullied. They had never seen her read me bedtime stories when I was really little, or check under my bed for the monsters.

It was so easy to look at the persona someone projected, but a little more time consuming to actually look past it, and the guys, however great, had very little time for anyone but themselves.

I knew Sam had seen a glimpse of the girl she used to be, but even he didn't know just how caring and loving she was. Her tough exterior and stubbornness tended to overshadow the gentler parts of her. It's a shame because maybe if he had realised, he wouldn't have broken her quite as badly.

Even though I was so much younger than Leah, I wasn't daft. I knew she still saw me as the kid, but I had understood things properly for a long time and I watched her more than she knew.

It had started off with plain admiration; she was my cool big sister so as a young teen I hung off her every word. Then, later on, when she was dating Sam it became protectiveness. I didn't care how much bigger and older he was, if he hurt her I would kill him; I could see how much she loved him. Unfortunately, with him becoming my alpha, I lost that option.

Things got bad from then on. I actually saw the moment her heart was ripped apart by her lover and our cousin. I saw the Leah I knew become buried under so much emotion that she finally blocked it out. The happy shining girl that was my sister died and left an empty shell behind.

Over the years, I tried to be the one to fill it - always being happy, never dragging her down, being a good student, a good brother, a good pack mate.

It was impossible though. Year after year despair hit her; Dad, Mum, Charlie, Jake, Sam, Emily.

How was she ever supposed to fight that?

How could I, as her brother, save her?

I never gave up on her, even on her darkest days. Even when she ripped me apart and was horrible to my pack friends, I knew who she really was.

I had let her down though, I had failed to save her.

Then came Cris.

He made Leah laugh and smile, something that was a hard feat to make her do openly and he wasn't scared of her either. In fact, he refused to put up with her crap.

It scared me to think about what would have happened to my sister if he never came here. I couldn't imagine him not being a part of her life anymore. They had grown so close so quickly, but it didn't worry me; their friendship had come about so naturally it was impossible to question it.

In all honestly, there was only one thing that pissed me off about them; it was becoming incredibly frustrating watching the pair pretend to be nothing more than friends.

There were so many signs, and yet they were both still in denial.

An example: that wolf that Leah was sketching in the garden - that was a drawing of Cris.

Oh, and the blue orbs I caught her doodling while on the phone to him the other night - they were his eyes.

And then there was the fact she was permanently counting down to her next patrol with him. For God's sake! This was my sister - she has never looked forward to patrolling in her whole existence.

It was like a big neon sign!

And don't even get me started on Cris!

Even the ever so unobservant Quil had noticed how attentive he was around her.

So, why did they continue to keep each other at arms length?

I'll tell you why, and this is my only conclusion:

It's because all alphas are idiots.

Well enough was enough. As neither of them seemed willing to make a move it was time for me to interfere.

And yes . . . I knew the risks of them getting together, even before Jake took it upon himself to give me the "He might imprint blah blah blah" speech, but if my sister could be happy for even a short time, then it was better than her being alone. Besides, I had more faith in her than everyone else seemed to. If things went sour she was a big girl and she would survive.

Amused at my own determination, I threw back my sheets and jumped out of bed. It was early, but after visiting the graves yesterday I wasn't really keen on spending to long with my dreams.

I quickly threw on some shorts and made my was downstairs. No one was around so I set to work in the kitchen.

It wasn't something I was exactly skilled at, but I could manage to cook a basic fried breakfast if nothing else.

An hour later the kitchen was stacked with pans; it had turned out it was quite easy to burn sausages and bacon. Regardless, I set the table and laid out the food. There was enough to feed a pack, which was my intention.

As always, the smell of cooked food seemed to be the best wake up call and it wasn't long before Cris and Lee had joined me. Quil and Embry also showed up; it appeared the smell had carried out the back door and attracted them . . . their eyes had almost bulged on sight of the feast.

I was unable to hold them off for long. I wasn't as scary as my sister and the guys tended to just wave me off if I protested too much, but with Cris around as back up there was sure to be enough food left for Leah.

Turned out my worrying was for nothing, several minutes later a sleepy looking Leah came down the stairs and joined us. She leant against the doorframe in an overly long t-shirt and smiled at the sight of us all around the kitchen table.

"So, this is the reason for all the noise? I thought there was an almighty war being waged in my kitchen." Leah's voice was sharp, but it held none of its old venom.

"Hey Sis. Look I cooked." It was easy to resort to sounding like a kid, part of me wanted her to be proud of me.

"I see that, and it's edible by the rate they are wolfing it down." She nodded at Quil who was trying to eat a sausage whole.

A few murmurs of good morning were directed towards Leah from the guys, except for Cris who just smiled at her.

"Hey, everyone make room," I hollered and ever so cleverly managed to make a space between me and Cris.

Leah raised her eyebrows at me, as if to say I wasn't being very subtle. I just stuck my tongue out at her in return and chuckled as she still sat down where I intended.

I noticed that Cris was looking at her with concern as she put food on her plate. She caught him doing it and nudged him playfully, which seemed to relax him. I could only smile, it was small interactions like this that screamed out to me. If only they would stop being so blind to each other's feelings.

Finally, everyone was satisfied (the burnt food had not stubbed out anyone's appetite). It didn't take long for the subject to change to recent events. Initially I was worried the atmosphere would be tense, seeing as the dead body was Lee's relative, but sensing the awkwardness both he and Cris assured us to treat it like business.

I admit, it really was bizarre that Barrow and La Push had been linked. They seemed to have hit us all in some way. I still wanted to know how my sister had become an interest of their's originally. The threat was still clear in my mind, even if no one else seemed to think too much of it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which interrupted us. As normal, I got up to answer. It turned out to be Jared and Paul who I invited in to join the meeting. It was odd having them in our house after all these years, but under the circumstances it made sense. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything constructive to add and I could see Leah getting frustrated.

All we could do was assume we were at least doing right in our strict patrols schedules as no further leeches had got through that we knew of.

From Cris's point of view he also had constant patrols running in Barrow, but their numbers meant they weren't as well covered. He therefore wouldn't be able to stay here long. The coffin was expected to be ready for transport in two days and as soon as it was, he had to go.

I saw Leah frown slightly as he spoke, although she never looked up from her plate and continued to push the crumbs around with her finger.

Surprisingly, the pointless debate carried on for most of the morning. My sister started muttering to me about wanting to slam her head into a wall - I had to agree it was somewhat monotonous.

Thankfully, everyone gradually disbanded. I too made my excuses, leaving Leah and Cris alone at the table. I quickly trailed after Lee; he was extremely quiet as I spoke, but he seemed open enough to patrolling with me tonight. I was glad - it meant Leah and Cris would have more alone time and maybe, just maybe, they would come to their senses.


	46. White Knight

AN

Hey, here's the next chapter and it's fairly long for me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leah's POV

After a very unusual breakfast (the unusual being that Seth cooked), everyone seemed to ever so unsubtly depart and leave Cris and I alone at the table.

"So, what have you got planned today?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I have to go do a patrol. Collin and Brady are taking the next shift, but I still like to make sure we pull our weight. You could come though?" I said hopefully.

"Aw Leah, I would but I need to spend sometime with Lee. I want to check how he really is, if you know what I mean." Cris looked genuinely apologetic.

It was fine; I was disappointed sure, but one of things I liked about him was how caring he was. Although I was also extremely worried about how much guilt and concern he was actually carrying on behalf of his pack.

I assured him it was ok and went out on patrol anyway. Hopefully I'd catch up with him later.

As I ran, I thought about last night. The last thing I remembered was crying on Cris.

What was I thinking?

Yesterday I had let all my emotions take over. I couldn't help it, I faced up to a lot of things at the graves. I could however, kick myself for putting the extra stress on Cris.

God! Cris, Cris, Cris - How many times could I think his name in one minute.

"_Hey Leah." _

Jake's voice broke through my thoughts as I ran my normal patrol circuit.

"_Hey Jake. How's things?" _

"_I don't like it." _His thoughts were disapproving.

"_If this is about Cris again, don't you dare even start." _I mentally snapped back.

"_Not Cris. Jeez Leah, it might become about that if you don't get your head back in the game." _

"_My head is in the game, and in case you forgot you aren't my alpha anymore." _

"_No, but I am your friend."_

"_I know." _I didn't mean to be so impatient with Jake, but he did like to jump in at the deep end about things.

"_Anyway, I actually meant about this body. I can come back?"_

"_No. You being here won't change anything."_

"_It doesn't matter. If you need me, I'll come back. I told you that Leah."_

"_Jake, you can't step down then still want to be involved. What would be the point? I've got this handled, ok?"_

"_Ok. Who's on patrol with you?"_

"_No one; Embry will be on in a while."_

"_I don't like you out on your own."_

"_Jake. What did I just say? Besides Collin and Brady are about somewhere."_

"_Ok."_

"_How's Nessie?"_

Jake's thoughts became awkward immediately, and I saw glimpses of Nessie trying to seduce him. I couldn't help but laugh subconsciously at his embarrassment.

"_That's good isn't it Jake? Your imprint wants you."_

"_She's only just got these feelings. We haven't been together even three months. I'm not ready."_

"_Jake, I know I don't fully get the imprint stuff, but correct me if I'm wrong - you give your imprint what she wants? Therefore, if you are reluctant, or not ready, you are probably getting that from her. Her body and her mind are different things. You should stop worrying. You'll know when it's right." _

"_I never thought of it like that."_

"_There's a surprise."_

"_I miss this."_

"_What me pointing out the obvious?"_

"_Yeah, among other things."_

"_Me too."_

Suddenly my mind went blank and blocked out whatever Jake said next. My nose was picking up an unusual scent. My mind refocused to hear Jake yelling in my mind.

"_Leah! What's going on?"_

I tried to place the smell, there was only one thing I ever knew to smell like that.

"_Jake, Nessie is with you right?"_

"_What? Of course. She's at the house. Why would you ask that. What are you smelling? Lee tell me."_

"_Calm down will you, you're distracting me. There's a scent that . . . well it reminds me of Nessie. I'm going to investigate."_

"_Leah, call for back up now!"_

"_Jake, butt out or I'll close the link. You aren't helping."_

Surprisingly, he fell silent. I followed the trail for some miles until I came up to a tall slope and the highway, there the scent stopped. I assumed whoever it was had got into a car and decided to track the scent backwards to at least see where they had been.

Turning away from the road, I padded back into the forest. Unexpectedly, someone dropped down from a tree above me and blocked my path.

The maroon eyes that were looking at me threw me; I was expecting to be faced with the usual crimson red eyes that we knew so well. I let a long snarl escape from chest anyway. I didn't actually doubt the girl I was looking at was a killer: I could clearly smell the stench of human blood on her breath, even from several meters away.

"_Leah, get out of there now and get backup!"_

"_Shut up Jake, I think I can handle one half-breed."_

The female hybrid looked at me curiously. She was definitely the owner of the strange scent I had tracked. The woman looked deranged and feral though, nothing like Renesmee - I guessed she had been a nomad for years. As she cocked her head to take in my size, a ray of sunlight, found it's way through the canopy above and hit her skin; as if in confirmation she didn't 'sparkle', yet her skin still remained a sickly white.

There was no doubt left in my mind. _"Yep! Jake, I was definitely right - she's a half breed." _

I realised Jake had phased out - oh that was just great! How bloody typical; the fuckwit was around when I didn't want him, and gone the minute I did!

"Do you do anything else apart from drool and growl dog?"

The cruel high pitched voice brought my attention back to my current situation; the blood-sucker was talking to me now, and she reminded me of Morticia Addam's in a weird way. The freak was all tall and gangly with particularly thin facial features. She had long jet black hair which when set against her pale skin, made her look drained and sinister. Her long black dress was torn in several places and she carried a small satchel over her body. Finally, I noted a tattoo of a snake was wrapped around her left arm, working all the way up from her wrist to her shoulder - the leech clearly had style issues.

For now, we were currently both at a stand off. I was frozen low down in an attack position growling and she was on her haunches in a similar manner. Her comment seemed to be an attempt to antagonise me and break my focus.

A huge part of me wanted to call for my pack, even though I had this handled they needed to check there was no other blood-suckers in the area. The problem being, in order to howl I would have to take my eyes off her, and there was no way that was going to happen.

Instead, I let the wolf take over and slowly, I started to circle the bitch. I wasn't entirely happy with my predicament, I had never killed a half-breed before, none of us had. Sure she was a killer, it was probably all gravy to this leech, but _I_ had never had to kill something that was part human before. Whatever way you looked at it, blood pumped beneath her skin and her heart beat. As I considered taking that away, I realised it was the closest I had willingly come to being a monster.

"I'm getting bored now doggy." She sneered. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to do you a favour. My dad taught me that it was humane to put an animal out of it's misery. Although, my sister Sophia always told me that skinning them alive was more fun."

I moved a step closer bearing my teeth as the realisation that her sister must be the one who skinned the wolf hit me. We really were dealing with some sadistic fuckers. On the good side, I was suddenly less worried about her humanity. In fact, it helped me to focus on the fact that I finally had my chance to get some revenge.

I was about to make my move, when I heard several wolves howl in the distance. My mind became a flood of thoughts, as my pack and Cris had joined me.

"_Leah, I'm almost there. Jake called." _Cris's mind was clearest first and I could feel concern emanating from him.

The next thoughts came from Seth; _"Sis, be careful we are coming! Cris has already ran ahead."_

"_Hey Queenie, save me a piece of the bitch." _Quil was actually gnawing at the bit to reach me, and I could see flashes of Claire's birthday party running through his mind.

Finally my beta joined in, and he at least seemed calmer_; "Oi boss, weren't you going to let us join in?"_

"_Everyone, shut up!"_ I snapped back mentally. As appreciated as they were, the God damn boys were also a distraction, and the blood-sucker in front of me seemed to understand what the howl meant as well because she started edging backwards in the direction of the road.

"Bad, bad, doggy . . . calling your friends." She tutted, "It seems I have to go now; this was fun though and I'll see you soon, I promise."

She winked for effect, and the evil glint in her eye told me she definitely planned on coming back. It's just a shame she didn't know who she was dealing with, because only over my dead body would she set foot in La Push again.

As expected, the leech turned tail and flew through the forest away from me and towards the road. I almost laughed at the fact she was running and took chase. Within seconds I was nipping at her heels, and she looked back horrified. She tried to move faster, but it was useless against me. I pushed a little harder and pounced on her back.

The impact threw us to the ground and the leech tried to turn within my claws to face me, all the while ripping and scratching at any part of me she could. Luckily, my instinct to kill over took any pain she inflicted. Instead, I started ripping chunks off her shoulder, all the while trying to get a hold of her franticly moving head.

I felt sick as her blood ran into my mouth from the opens wounds; it tasted as disgusting as it smelt, but the human part of her made it warm and alive. It seemed to effect her just as much though because the leech started to screech and, somehow in her panic, the little bitch managed to turn around and face me.

I immediately jumped away as her teeth came gnashing at me (I knew Nessie wasn't venomous, but I wasn't taking any risks with this freak). She used the opportunity to take off again, holding a hand against her bleeding shoulder as she sprinted. I followed and could see the steep bank and highway ahead of us.

I knew I had to get her before she got out in the open, so I threw my body at her again. This time she was ready for me, and we met in mid-air face to face. I was heavier and managed to push her backwards, but to my horror we hit the top of the bank and I propelled us over it.

With the speed and weight we were going at, plus the continuous wrestling to kill each other, we plummeted at an almightily speed down the steep grass slope. With an almighty thump, we hit the hard cold highway with me underneath. I felt the wind being crushed out of my lungs on impact, and the leech somehow rolled nicely over me and into another fighting crouch.

I had to give it to her, for a half-breed the bitch had stamina. I managed somehow to push myself to my feet and draw my breath, but I was unable to put any weight on my back leg. I looked back quickly to see my ankle was twisted. I cursed in my head and suddenly the voices of my pack came rushing through again, all heavy with concern. I didn't even realise I had blocked them out during the fight.

"Aw, little puppy looks tired. Time for a nap?" The leech laughed sadistically and started moving towards me.

She was clearly mental if she thought a sprained ankle would be enough to stop me. I let out a growl and my feet planted themselves firmly on the road. I was preparing to pounce, my only focus was ripping her head off in one swift move. I gathered all my strength and felt my muscles flex. Just as she started to prowl towards me, I took off and sprung at her, aiming perfectly.

To my shock, I felt myself flying through the air away from the leech. I hit the grass bank this time and felt a heavy weight press against my side. I turned around snarling, only to see Cris standing over me protectively in wolf form. I was about to ask him what the fuck he was playing at when behind him a massive lorry came flying round the bend and slammed right into the half-breed.

The lorry's brakes screeched to a stop, some good few metres up the road. I automatically shook myself off and went to finish off the leech, but Cris pinned me down again with his paws. I tried to form a coherent sentence, but my mind was a light with my pack shouting out my name.

"_Shut the fuck up . . . I'm ok. Go run a patrol, find Jared, do something constructive other than get on my nerves - this is being handled. _I didn't mean to be so horrible to them, but really, was shouting quite necessary?

"_Cris, get the hell off me. I need to finish this."_ I tried to shove him off me, but he wouldn't move.

"_Leah, if I let you up it's only so you can move into the forest. We can't be seen remember?"_ Cris showed me an image of the truck driver and got off me.

"_Screw that, what about the leech?" _I started to move back towards the road.

Cris growled at me and motioned his head towards the top of the bank._ "I'll go check it out, ok?"_

"_Ok." _I grunted reluctantly and gave in - only because my ankle was actually hurting me. I was still pissed off though, and cursed continuously as I hobbled up the bank on three legs.

I noticed Cris run behind a bush by the side of the road and come out half dressed. As soon as I made it to the top, I crouched down low watching him.

Initially, Cris slowly walked up to the lorry, which I realised had actually jack knifed due to the bend. He cautiously moved to the front, and I really wished he would phase so I that could see what was happening. My stomach dropped when he seemed to frown - I took it to mean that the leech had fled. Cris then walked back around to the lorry cab, where he opened the passenger door and jumped in.

For several minutes I stayed stone still, waiting impatiently for him to come out. I was livid, like rip his head off livid - Cris had interfered in my kill. He had stopped me, and let the leech get away. She was alive and able to kill again and because of this, families would be ripped apart and innocent lives would be lost - all because he interfered. More so, the leech had walked away and was quite capable of coming back here to do it all.

After what seemed like forever, I saw Cris jump out of the cab and walk back towards me. I crawled away from the slope and into the forest, where I phased back and realised my clothes were missing from my leg.

Suddenly Cris came into view and stopped dead when he saw me standing there in all my glory. I wanted a hole to open up in the ground and just swallow me. Despite him being a major pain in my ass, he still closed his eyes and took his shirt off, before throwing it in my direction. I caught it and threw it over my head; it was long enough to cover my privates and I supposed that was something. I was still completely furious at him though and, while he had his eyes closed, I couldn't help but hop over and slap him hard across the face.

His eyes flew open and he looked at me in shock.

"Don't you ever get in my way, _ever _again!" I snarled through my human lips. I didn't care who he was, this was business.

"Well next time try fighting somewhere where you won't end up as road kill." He glared back.

I couldn't help it, I was still worked up from fighting, and the bitch was still a big part of me. I needed to fight him, I needed a victory. I raised my hand again to hit him, but he caught it before it even got close to his face. He held it tightly in his grasp, so I raised the other one instead. He caught that to and pushed me back into a nearby tree.

He didn't shout, but the angry tone of his voice meant he didn't need to. "The first slap you get Leah. That's it though. You think you can handle shit on your own, well you're a pack animal for a reason."

"I had it covered," I snapped back.

"Sure you did," he threw back at me sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did!" Who the fuck did he think I was?

"So you knew that truck was coming then?" Cris snorted.

"No. I'd have heard it though." I spat.

"Of course. Because you were hearing everything your pack said weren't you? God, why can't you ever just say thank you? You're strong, but you're not indestructible; I wish you'd realise that. I love you, but damn . . . you do make things difficult. What about your brother? Your pack? Jesus Christ, knock it off Leah, what are you smiling at?" he asked, un-amused.

I couldn't help it, I missed the whole last part of his rant. My anger had dissipated at the sound of the three little words he had just said.

"You just said you love me." I chuckled, noticing how he still had me pinned against the tree with my wrists above my head.

Cris's blue eyes sparkled, yet he sighed sadly and released me from his grip. I felt lonely and cold immediately as he stepped away from me.

"Cris?" I questioned, as stress started to creep into his face.

"How's your leg?" He ignored me and looked down at my foot, which I was still holding off the ground.

"Cris, you can't just say something like that, then change the subject." I called after him; the girl in me was coming to life and holding on to the fact he might have feelings for me. I had been hurt after his rejection on the porch, but I still wanted more.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He walked back over, avoiding all eye contact and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"I _can _walk," I said sarcastically, but part of me didn't want to be put down either.

His tired response worried me; "I'm sure you can, but just for once let me do something my way."

Thinking of the stress he was already under with Lee and his pack, I remained silent and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Shit," I suddenly cursed.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "What?"

"The driver. Is he ok?" I couldn't believe I hadn't even asked. I knew Cris had got in the cab and I just totally forgot about it.

Cris gave a very slight smile. "Yeah, he's just nicely concussed, so he knows nothing. I called an ambulance on his radio though. The front of the lorry is pretty messed up and indented. Plus there's some unexplained blood and no body."

"If they trace it they'll see it's half human. Oh my god, won't they start asking questions?" I started to worry that we would be exposed. A huge dent and blood around the area with no body would be unexplainable. Only the hulk could survive something like that. I started struggling, trying to get out of Cris's arms. Maybe we could clear up the scene before anyone got there.

Sensing my struggle, Cris looked down at me again and raised his eyebrows. The look I got made it pretty clear I wasn't going anywhere, so I stopped fighting and made the most of being so close to him. Sadly, the long steady strides of his legs meant I was home sooner than expected, and I found myself sitting on my sofa with my foot up. Cris barely said two words to me, and as soon as he checked I was comfy he walked back out the front door again leaving me alone and confused on the sofa.

I managed to have a nap and when I woke up my ankle was already feeling better. The house was silent and I expected to be alone, but I found Embry and Seth asleep in each armchair snoring. I picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at Embry. He sat up alert with some dribble trailing out the side of his mouth.

"Did you know you drool in your sleep?" I said evilly, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's up boss, how's the leg?" He grinned.

"It'll be fine. What happened?" I kept my voice low this time so not to wake Seth.

Embry seemed to understand and spoke quietly in return. "Err . . . we told Jared and they are running extra patrols. We also checked and the leech's trail led in a circle around La Push, but everyone seems to be accounted for. So no harm no foul I suppose."

I nodded, grateful at least that La Push was safe, although I feared it was only a matter of time before they got through. "Where's the others?"

He paused to yawn before answering. "Quil's with Claire, Cris is tracking and Lee's scouting; you should see that rabbit move though Leah, it's amazing. I tried to keep up with him this morning, but had no chance."

"Hare," I corrected

"Hair? What, where?" He started brushing his face with his hands.

"No, you idiot. He's a hare not a rabbit. Cris told me, it's like calling you a dog instead of a wolf." I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I can see that would be annoying." Embry gave me a big old grin.

I sat back and looked at my brother, still out for the count. "How is he?" I nodded in his direction. I had no idea how he had held up under today's stress, it was only yesterday we visited Dad.

Embry's face fell. "He's kind of fucked up Leah. I've never seen him like that before."

I snapped my head back to face him and felt my neck crick. "What do you mean?"

"We all saw that truck Leah and knew where you were. I don't think you realised how blind a bend you were on, or even _which_ bend you were on. He was scared." My beta was solemn.

"Well he's daft, I would have got out of the way. What do you mean by 'which' though?" I didn't understand.

Embry gave me a grim and apologetic look this time. "That's where you're Mum's car crashed."

"Oh." That was all I could say as a sickening feeling ran through my stomach. I had never been back to where they died; it was to painful, and most of that night was a blur. It's no wonder Seth freaked out. I looked over at my baby brother in awe.

Sensing the direction of my thoughts, Embry interrupted. "He'll be ok, just don't make a big thing of it. I know he's always chipper, but he's still your brother and he doesn't like to feel weak. Besides, it was more the fact that you were only focused on the leech that made him worry."

"You sound just like Cris." I threw back at him, while considering if me and Seth needed to have a chat or not.

"Yeah, well, for some crazy reason we all care about you." Embry stopped short as he realised what he had said and looked embarrassed.

I surprisingly laughed, I had been doing it more and more over the last two months. It was funny how when your heart didn't feel as heavy, your ability to see the funny side came out.

I smiled at Embry and he chuckled before sitting back in the chair again and closing his eyes. He was clearly at home here and soon drifted back to sleep.

I used the peace and quiet to think over things. I decided that I wouldn't harass Seth. I didn't want to turn into our mother and insist we talked about our feelings. Plus Embry was right - he didn't like to feel weak. I completely understood that.

As for the half-breed . . . I had a taste of her blood now and would be ready next time; both her - and her sisters - days on this earth were numbered.

Satisfied I would get my revenge, I relaxed and took a deep breath. I felt comforted as I realised I was still in Cris's shirt and his scent was surrounding me. I buried my nose into the neck of the top and drew in as much of him as possible. I considered what he said in the forest and my tummy twisted again, but this time in a good way.

Cris loved me, but in what way?


	47. Reasons

AN

Hey all, sorry this one took me a while to update. Things might start slowing down a bit as I am no longer ahead with my chapters, but I will update as quickly as possible. Reviews as always are the best inspiration! xxx

* * *

Cris's POV

Of all the times I turned down patrolling with Leah, she had to run into a half-breed!

As soon as I was satisfied she was safe and resting I had flown out the door, called Lee, and started tracking back to the road. Jared had also been alerted by Seth and was running perimeter checks with his pack.

Lee requested permission to run ahead, he was fast enough that he was at little risk so I gave him the nod. Within seconds he was gone from sight. I was cautious from then on, Lee showed me that the crash site was now crawling with the emergency services so I stayed back while he snuck around to the other side of the highway. I checked the La Push side anyway, while Lee continued to follow the blood trail. It went for miles and miles until the gradient started to climb and then all of the sudden it just disappeared.

I could feel the confusion he felt, but we had all experienced this before. We knew there was a leech around that had no scent and in Leah's mind I had heard the half-breed talk of her sister skinning animals. I assumed this meant her sister was our mystery guest, and she must have somehow covered the tracks.

I called Lee back, there was nothing we could do if the scent was gone. I also decided to head back towards the house. I told Jared what we had found on the way and he was thankful. I then closed my mind off for the remaining run home; I was tired, frustrated and stressed. I couldn't help it, I had so many things to worry about: Lee, Leah, Corey, leeches, patrols - the list went on.

What the hell was I thinking of earlier, telling Leah that I loved her?

Way to add stuff to my already full plate. I could only be thankful that I was leaving in two days.

Yes, two days - that was all. I just had to keep myself together for _two _days! I had come back for Leah, I had seen her through her fathers anniversary, and I had held her while she cried. I even excelled myself and stopped her getting crushed today. I was her friend and I had done my job.

I honestly don't think she actually realised how big or fast that truck was coming down the road. I had seen it, and had even run along side it in the forest in order to overtake it. I felt sick at the thought of her taking a blow from an eighteen wheeler. She was far from immortal and she was precious.

God, why did I tell her I loved her?

I didn't even mean to, it just came out! I was an idiot, I couldn't risk hurting her. I didn't believe I would imprint, but what if I did?

I had seen what Sam did to her.

Worse, what if she was confused about her feelings like she was with Jake?

What if she only wanted a friend, but her insecurities and loneliness made her crave more?

What if she didn't even care about me that way and I pushed her away?

Sure, she held my hand and jumped me at the beach, but that was different. I surprised her and she was pleased to see me. I growled at my own stupidity.

"_Wow, you make imprinting look like a breeze." _

I realised I had failed to shut out Jake and he was back.

"_Thanks."_ I thought sarcastically. _"How much did you hear?"_

"_Enough. I'm sorry about me and Leah." _

He was apologising? Why? - I forgot he could hear me.

"_Because, it's given you a complex. It's funny, I had my own issues when she started spending time with you." _

"_Glad I amuse you Jake."_

"_Sorry." _

I could almost picture him grinning as he apologised again.

"_You always were smug about things."_ I half joked back.

"_Not always. It's an act. You know that Cris - the things we do as alphas."_

"_I suppose." _I actually knew fully well about the façade we all put on.

"_Look Cris, Leah's fragile. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. We are destructive, as are our lives. She deserves stability. It's nothing against you. Despite what you think, I like you, but I can see all the ways this could end badly. You're doing the right thing, which is more than me and Sam ever managed."_

I could see the honesty in Jake's words, but it was tainted with something else.

"_You still love her?" _The question had brushed across my mind before I had really processed what I was asking him.

"_She's my best friend, but she's not my imprint. I love Nessie." _

That didn't really answer my question.

"_Do you think it's odd that none of my pack have imprinted?" _It was something I had been considering for a while. Several of the La Push wolves had imprinted, and yet not one of my pack had.

"_A little. Considering it was supposed to be rare, it's happened an awful lot here. Maybe your destiny isn't born yet. It's impossible to ever know. Maybe she exists, but you just haven't been in the same place yet. Either way, Leah doesn't deserve to be put at that kind of risk." _

"_Jake, you speak as if I have a chance with her." _

"_Seriously Cris? Are you really asking me that? It's the point I'm trying to make; Leah cares about you, more than she is willing to admit, which makes you the most dangerous thing in her life right now."_

I paused to consider what he said. There was no malice or spite in his thoughts, just concern. Refocusing on my surroundings, I realised where I was.

"_Look, I'm back at Leah's. I'll catch you soon Jake."_

"_Sure, sure. Just remember what we talked about."_

I phased out and pulled my clothes on quickly under the safety of the trees. It was getting dark outside and I made my way across the back lawn and in through the kitchen door.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I walked in and shouted at Leah, who was hoping around on one leg trying to cook.

"I've a house full of wolves to feed. What do you think?" She laughed and hopped back in the direction of a large cooking pot on the stove.

I had to admit it smelled good. Meatballs and sauce was the decision made by my keen nose. My tummy grumbled in appreciation.

"Look's like you got back in time." Leah smiled, looking at my noisy gut.

"Sit down." I ordered and before she could complain, I had spun her around and seated her on a kitchen chair. "Now stay there." I pointed at her, treating her like a small child. I received a cute pout in return and wanted to slap myself for losing focus.

I walked over to the pan and stirred the sauce a little. I think it was pretty much done, but while I was here it meant Leah couldn't be. I kept my back to her and continued twirling the meaty mixture with the wooden spoon.

"So . . ." Leah started then paused ". . . thanks for earlier."

I continued stirring, but replied nonetheless. "For?"

"Jesus, do I have to really say it?" She huffed.

I grinned to myself. "Yep."

"Fine. Thank you for interfering." Leah spoke like a spoilt child.

"You're welcome." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Cris, you do realise whenever you turn up, drama seems to follow?"

I stopped stirring and considered that we did seem to be a catalyst for something or other, both of the times we had come here.

"Well, I better stop visiting then." I tutted.

"Nah. It's kind of worth it."

I heard her stand and hop towards me. Leah on one leg was hardly sexy, more amusing, but I still daren't look at her. I felt her hand run across my back as she stood next to me and leant on the worktop watching me stir.

I gulped. I was really struggling to act normal around her. It was like admitting my feelings out loud had opened a floodgate. I felt like an over hormonal teenager and I didn't like it. I was Cris, I liked control and normality. I liked to take things slowly and be logical. Unfortunately, for some crazy reason that all seemed to be going out the window tonight. My conversation with Jake brought me back to reality.

"I thought I told you to sit down," I snapped.

Leah didn't look offended, she did however hop back to the seat, and I felt my anxiety lift slightly.

"I think it's done," I commented and grabbed a nearby pan to drain the pasta for serving.

I didn't even need to call the guys. Within a minute Lee, Embry and Seth were sitting at the table, knife and fork in hand ready for their dinner. Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed herself a plate as I placed the bowls down on the table and let the free for all commence.

It was nice - the food and the atmosphere I mean. Even with the sadness of our lives, everyone always seemed to come together after one of these incidents. It was like it made us all appreciate the family we had and take a moment to enjoy it.

As per normal the guys ended up eating like pigs, taking seconds, then thirds, then forth servings. At one point Leah offered Seth a bib and Embry a shovel and I almost choked on a piece of spaghetti from laughing. Lee, bless him, just smiled quietly.

It took some time but finally everyone was full, (Seth had even unbuttoned his shorts to make sure he got as much grub down as possible). I helped Leah stand and hobble to the sofa, while the guys stayed behind to clear up.

I watched as Leah sat down taking the weight off her foot. I was sure it would be fine by tomorrow morning. I went to walk away and help the lads, but Seth ordered me to sit down and keep his sister company. I did as instructed and joined her on the sofa. She was lazily flicking through the TV channels, and I smiled as she started to get impatient at the lack of things to watch.

Not long after she settled on a movie, Seth, Embry and Lee came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, we're pretty buzzing from earlier and are going to run a patrol," Embry said aiming at us.

Leah turned round and frowned at him. "Can't you hang on a while? Jared's pack is covering until midnight."

Seth nudged Embry, egging him on. "Err, no; we would rather start now."

I felt Leah's anxiety at them being out their alone.

"Well, why don't I come along?" I suggested.

I noticed Leah smile at my idea.

All three looked horrified and shouted in sync; "No!"

Both Leah and I looked at them sceptically.

"Well, we'll see ya! Have fun you two!" Seth said shoving them both out the door before we could question them.

The minute they were outside I heard them cracking up before they ran off and away from the house.

"What was that about?" Leah asked.

"I think I've got some idea." I smiled and got caught up in her anxious brown eyes, "They'll be alright. I think they were just ever so unsubtly giving us alone time."

"Idiots!" she replied nervously with a light laugh, but at least sunk back into the sofa.

"Yeah, idiots." I mimicked and also sat back.

Silence filled the room as both pretended to watch the TV. Unfortunately, the boys ever so obvious behaviour seemed to have caused an awkwardness between us.

Eventually I couldn't stand it any longer and got up; I wandered to the kitchen to make us coffee. A few minutes later, I turned to see she had followed me and was leaning silently against the kitchen table watching me; the situation seemed so familiar and so _us_.

I handed her a mug of coffee which she accepted silently. We continued to stand there, both without speaking, just sipping our drinks.

"Why is this so weird suddenly?" Leah questioned breaking the tension.

"I don't really know."

Clearly, it was a lie; I knew fully well what was going on with me. I was scared to be alone with her; since seeing her on the beach, I had been gradually losing my resolve around her. I didn't know how much longer I could avoid my true feelings and that alone terrified me and made me anxious.

She gave me that gentle smile she so rarely used and put her mug down; "Cris, I think we need to talk. Don't you?"

Unfortunately, my reaction was to let out a heavy sigh. I was dreading where this was going and wanted to put it off, "I don't think now is a good time."

Her soft expression quickly fell and became one of irritation. "I live in a house of shifters. I think now is probably one of the best times we'll ever get."

I couldn't stand the look she was giving me and so reluctantly, I gave into her. "Ok, what's up Leah?"


	48. Risks

AN

Hello everyone,

I am so sorry about the delay with this update. My previous beta had to give up this story, which meant me finding a new one and obviously it all took a little while.

I would however like to take the time to say a genuine thank you to my old beta Sarah. She's been helping me since chapter 1 and I am grateful for her putting up with me!

I also want to say thank you to Kari, for taking this story over and that I am looking forward to working with her!

Finally, as always thank you to the readers and reviewers. I noticed that a few more people have added this story, which always makes me happy and I would love to have more people's comments and feedback on my chapters.

Anyway, no doubt you are all skimming this note to get to the actual chapter, so I will quit wittering on. I am not sure what you'll make of this one, it was difficult to write and I don't know that everyone will like me for it. What can I say ... Don't kill me! Love you! xxx

* * *

Leah POV

I was standing in the kitchen in front of Cris, and he was waiting for me to say something.

I had just told him that we needed to talk, but now, I was so nervous that I had lost the ability to speak. It was ridiculous; I knew what I wanted to say. I had thought about it long and hard after Cris went on patrol, but putting it out there in words was not only scary and complicated, but something that would change everything.

"Leah, are you ok?" Cris's concerned eyes watched me.

"I don't really know." I was relieved to find my voice at last.

Immediately, Cris moved a step towards me. "What's wrong? Is it your leg?"

I waved off his concern, "My leg's fine Cris. It's just … well … I've been thinking."

He raised his eyebrows uncertainly. "About?"

I took a deep breath, "About how my life has always been complicated. Nothing has ever been easy for me, but I'm trying to change. You know that right?"

He nodded silently in acknowledgment.

I continued. "I've always been good at avoiding risks. Whenever I'm scared of getting hurt, I play it safe and pretend my problems will just go away, but I've realised that's not a life - that's just drifting."

I paused again and surprised myself by moving a step forward towards Cris. He looked anxious, so I reached out and took his hand in mine. Finally, I looked into his eyes, "What you said earlier in the forest?"

Immediately, he pulled his hand away. "I'm so sorry about that. You don't have to worry at all."

"Oh." I froze and contemplated his words before looking down at the place where his hand had been, "… But, what if I don't want you to be sorry?"

I was terrified of the reaction I would see, but forced myself to meet his gaze regardless.

"Leah, let's not do this. We're just friends," he stated calmly.

I struggled to believe him. After everything he had done for me and everything he had said, he tried to call us 'just' friends. "Really? That's all there is to us?"

"Yes." He stated.

I calmed myself, knowing it was now or never. If I didn't get my point across, I probably never would. "Cris, there are so many things I don't understand, but you … _us … _Somehow, it works."

"Leah, it's an impossible situation." He was shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked, trying to understand what was holding him back.

He sighed. "There are so many reasons why. I should never had said what I did earlier."

I felt my hope fading. "Because you didn't really mean it." It was a statement, not a question. I quickly brushed my cheek, hoping he would miss the tear that had just fallen from my eye.

He smiled at me sadly. "Oh Leah, of course I meant it. How could I not? You're the most amazing, resilient, and beautiful person I know. I never want to lose you or hurt you, but I can't give you what you need either."

"And what is it I need, Cris?" My mind was trying to process what he was saying. He did love me, but he didn't want me?

"I can't be a constant in your life, nor can I give you a normal life. We both have too many responsibilities, and I don't want to lose what we have." He pointed at the short distance between us as he spoke.

"You couldn't lose this." I mimicked his gesture. "Besides, I'm not normal, and _yes_, I do have responsibilities, but you understand that. You get everything there is about me."

"Leah you said…" he tried to add, but I cut him off.

"I've said a lot of really stupid things before now." I felt myself move ever closer to him, and he didn't pull away. I felt my hope rise again. His face was now only mere inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Leah, please don't. I don't have the strength to keep fighting you." His eyes were pleading me to move away, and yet his words were no more than a whisper.

"Then, stop fighting me." I laughed ever so lightly, as my hands ran up his chest and settled on his shoulders. In return, his hands also moved and rested lightly on my hips.

We stood like that for countless minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. It was extremely intimate and I had never felt more vulnerable and yet more alive.

Finally, he tried to speak, but I stopped him short. "Please Cris, don't spoil this."

Lightly, he lifted a hand up and brushed my cheek. "I love you Leah, but…"

"No buts." I pleaded quietly.

He shook his head slightly and frowned, "… but Jake."

_That _name coming from his lips stunned me. It was unexpected to say the least. I felt like I had been doused in ice cold water.

Ever so gently, he lifted my hands off his shoulders and stepped back.

I felt my old defenses coming into play, but I still couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. "What about him?"

His sad eyes met mine, "You love him. Look what happened to your friendship. I need you to understand that I'm not rejecting you - I'm protecting you."

Without thinking, my fist banged down loudly on the table, "For Gods' sake, Cris. _You_ are not Jake and that chapter is closed. Christ, don't you get it? I don't want to be protected. I want to live and I want to feel."

"Leah, you can do all of that, but not with me." The calm exterior that he usually hid behind had returned.

"Look, I spent yesterday at my father's grave, telling him how I've wasted ten years being miserable. Today was supposed to be day one of my new life and you saw what happened - I almost got wiped off the earth by a truck! I don't want to repeat my mistakes and waste any more time. I know what I want. So, as terrifying as it is, I'm laying it all out here for _you,_ and trust me when I say I've never done this for anyone else - not even Jake." I stopped short of my rant and drew a deep breath.

He failed to speak.

"Cris?"

I wanted him so badly to give me a chance.

Finally, he spoke again, "Leah, what am I supposed to say? What do you want from me?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer that question. Eventually, I built up my courage. "I want you to kiss me … if you still want to walk away after that - then fine, but I just want you to try."

He froze where he was and looked at me in surprise. "Leah, listen to me. If I kiss you it changes everything. It's not fair for you to ask me to do that."

"You have already changed everything, Cris. You came here and you saved me in so many ways." I smiled nervously. "All I'm asking is that you kiss me. No conditions. Just once."

Slowly, he closed the distance between us. Retracing his steps so that he stood in front of me, his tall form towering above me. "Just once." He stated.

I nodded. "Just once."

I took a sharp intake of breath as he firmly, but carefully grabbed my waist and pulled me tight against him. His body was pressed up against mine, and I immediately felt safer than I had in a long time. In the meantime, his other hand moved back to my cheek and his fingers brushed lightly over my lips. His blue eyes were looking at me so intensely that I actually felt like I was special.

Tentatively, he started to lean in towards me while his hand continued to cup my face. It was then that he paused, and I considered he was backing out. The relief I felt when he smiled was unbelievable.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater." He whispered softly, before pressing his lips against mine.

Naturally, I kissed him back, savoring as much of the moment as I could. My whole body tingled in delight at his touch, and it was then that I realised I had never _really_ kissed anyone since becoming a wolf. I quickly noticed how much more intense everything was. Taste, touch, sight, smell, and sound – they were all so much more defined. It had never been that way with Sam.

My attention returned to Cris as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently asking for access. As I willingly succumbed, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

His slow sensual kissing could only be described as 'right' because it felt so natural to me. We just fitted together, and in that moment, I wasn't a wolf or an alpha - I was just a girl being kissed by a boy, and nothing else mattered.

It could have been minutes, or hours, or seconds, but as time became meaningless, my good leg which was supporting my weight started to weaken. Unfortunately, I had realised only too late and felt it give way. I was surprised when I didn't hit the ground, but then realised that Cris was holding me so tightly it was impossible. I felt him smile against me, clearly sensing my weakness. Unfortunately, it also caused him to stop kissing me and I knew in that moment, it was over. Ever so gently, he checked that I was steady on my feet before unwrapping my arms from his neck. He then kissed me lightly on the lips once more and stepped away.

I automatically tried to pull him back to me, but Cris put his hands up in an apologetic manner. "Leah, I'm sorry. I can't. Just once, remember," He quietly said.

It was then that I realised just how badly I had hoped our kiss would change his mind. "Why? I don't understand? You said you love me. Did that mean nothing to you?"

I felt pathetic and desperate, but I had resolved myself to living my life. I wasn't willing to tiptoe around 'us.' The boundaries between Cris and I had been blurred for long enough and it was time to put them in place. I needed to know either way if I was going to start dealing with things.

"Leah, there's so many reasons … the packs, the distance, what about imprinting? I can't give you the time and attention you so rightly deserve, and I won't be the kind of person who uses you or hurts you; you mean too much to me." With each word he took another step backwards, moving closer to the back door.

I felt disappointed that he was running away. Finally, the hurt came through and so did old Leah. I flung my arms in the air frustrated. "Fine, whatever! You're clearly not the man I thought you were anyway."

Surprisingly, he started to plead. "Leah, I am sorry. This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about. I'm hurting you already. I…"

I cut him off with my hand, not wanting to hear anymore. "It's fine. At least things are clear between us now. You only did what I asked so don't feel guilty!"

"Leah …"

"Cris, really - forget about it. I mean, I personally don't understand how you can say youlove me and then tell me we are only friends, but it shouldn't be a surprise either. Hey, maybe you are just more like Jake than I thought. Either way, it's ok - I'm done. I'm not playing this game again … I'm fed up with excuses from people who say they love me. The reality is that _clearly_ I'm just not worth the risk. It's a shame, because I was damn sure you were." I spat my words at him. I didn't mean to be so horrible, but he was being totally illogical.

He looked torn. "Leah, I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hurt you even more. The risk…"

"Fuck you Cris. The risk is my choice, and you have no right to decide what is best for me. You think you're so sure of everything don't you? I'm just some fragile weakling, well I'm not. I survived the last 29 years on my own and I'm stronger than everyone thinks. The fact is, this isn't about me - it's about you. You always have to be noble - do the right thing, do a good job. Well, what about living? If the shit hit the fan, I'd be hurt, but are you really worried about that, or is it more the fact that a relationship is something you can't control? Well newsflash - whether part of the supernatural or not, shit happens, people get hurt, and you're just a fucking coward." I gave him a filthy glance.

He looked tired and didn't even respond. Instead, he made another move for the back door.

I snapped again. "That's right, run away from the truth. Well, there's no need to leave on my account. I'm going to bed."

Without a further word I turned, and trying my best not to walk lamely, stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I heard the back door open and close and as soon as I sensed Cris was out of hearing, threw myself on the bed and let the tears fall freely.

I felt the despair rolling in. It didn't seem to matter what I did. Nothing ever worked out. Day 1 of the new me had been a complete failure, whether it was god, destiny, crazy leeches, or just bad luck, I was screwed.


	49. Best Interests

Jake's POV

"Jake, phone!"

Emmett's voice boomed across the courtyard to my cabin, so much so that I could easily hear it from my bed.

I rolled over and looked at the beauty lying next to me. Nessie was asleep and her luscious brown hair framed her face against the pillow. She had stayed the night as she often did these days and slept in my arms.

I was reluctant to leave her, but even Emmett wouldn't disturb me unless there was a reason. I checked the clock and saw it was 12:00pm - ok, maybe _that_ was the reason. Living with vampires was a sure way to confuse your sleeping habits.

Quietly removing my arm from under Nessie, I left the cabin. Emmett gave me an amused look as I crossed the square in my boxers.

"Don't start!" I warned him.

"Didn't say a word," he said and raised his hands in surrender while laughing. "But does Eddie know what you wear when sharing a bed with his daughter?"

I growled, and Emmett only laughed louder. I grabbed the phone off him and stalked off into the main house. I threw myself down on the living room sofa and took the call off hold. "Hello?"

"Shit. I woke you up, didn't I?"

There was only one person's brash voice that would ever start a conversation by cursing.

"Good morning to you, too, Leah," I mused.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" she threw back bitterly.

Leah was clearly in a bad mood, and I considered hanging up and going back to bed. I really didn't want the headache and, despite how great she was, she still had the ability to ruin my day regardless of the distance between us.

"Do you want me to hang up?" I asked calmly.

She was silent for a minute before answering quietly. "No."

"Ok, good. Now that we've established that, are you going to tell me what's made you so especially chipper today?" I smiled into the handset. I knew I shouldn't be facetious, but it came so naturally.

"Nothing. For some stupid reason I thought I'd see how you were, but I wish I hadn't bothered now," she snapped.

I let out a sigh; she was going to be hard work today. I decided to try a different approach. "Leah, I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to be so sarcastic."

"Yes, you did."

I couldn't help but laugh, she knew me too well. "Ok, so I did."

It at least seemed to break the ice as finally I heard her chuckling in response. "You're not allowed to do that. It's cheating, Jake."

"What is?" I asked innocently.

"Making me laugh, you fool."

I smiled to myself this time, as I lay out fully across the sofa and relaxed. "Sorry, you know me - whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Although a little blunt, the animosity in her voice seemed to have dried up.

"So what's up really, Lee?"

"Well, I did actually want to see how you were. I know I've been busy, but I realised we hadn't really talked much lately."

"Aw, how sweet. You missed me."

"Shut it Jake," she threatened playfully. "I'm not against coming up there kicking your arse."

"You can't do that. I need to look all pretty for my holiday," I replied.

"What holiday?"

"Well, Carlisle's been going stir crazy _not_ working, so Bella and Edward decided we should all go to Isle Esme and get him away from the lab. We leave tomorrow."

I was actually excited about the trip. It would be mine and Nessie's first trip away and it was impossible not to look forward to some real sun.

"Oh, well that sounds nice, Jake." She actually sounded _almost_ happy for me.

"Err… yeah, I think so. It's funny watching the Cullens organise for it, though. They have to plan their pre-flight meals so that they don't get peckish on the way."

She finally let out a small laugh. "That's gross."

"Tell me about it. Get this, though. According to Emmett, Bella's the lucky one; she gets to go out and feed last because she's still thirstier than everyone else. So while we are getting the cars packed up, she'll be out having a feast. It makes me wonder what the hell I have got myself into when I think that she could be my mother-in-law!" I smiled to myself. Who knew when I was little and imagined my future, this would be it.

Leah sounded disturbed nonetheless. "That's just way too weird, Jake."

"Yup! So what about you? And look, I really am sorry too; I haven't been in touch with you for a few days either. I know Seth said there's been no more sightings of the leeches, but I still like to hear it from you, and how's your leg?"

"It's fine. Things are fine." Her response was unconvincing.

"God, you are such a crap liar. How's Cris?" I asked.

"Him and Lee left two days ago. I think the funeral is today." The sadness in her voice was suddenly so obvious.

"You think?"

Ok, something was definitely wrong - even without her sounding miserable, Leah always knew exactly what Cris was doing, just as he did her.

"Yeah, _I think._ That's what I said Jake!" She snapped, her bad mood returning.

"Tell me… what happened?" I sighed.

"Nothing." She said threateningly.

I answered her back with my own warning tone. "Leah!"

There was another long silence between us, but I wasn't giving up. She called me after all and I was still her best friend. I didn't care what anyone else thought or said.

She spoke in almost a whisper. "I kind of messed up."

"How exactly?" I queried cautiously.

"I tried to push our relationship," she answered bluntly.

"Oh," was all I could summon up. I never imagined she would be the one to make a play for Cris. I always assumed it would be him. Leah had always avoided physical contact and emotional situations.

"Yeah, oh," she mimicked.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Lee. I'm guessing that it didn't work out as planned?" I dreaded to think about what had happened. Knowing how volatile she can be, I doubted it ended well.

"Don't say you're sorry when you're not! You're the one who was going on about imprinting being able to break us apart ... well, bravo - that was part of his exact reasoning too," she spat down the receiver at me.

I sighed, unsure of how to proceed. "Yeah, I said that, but it doesn't mean I want you to be hurting, Lee. Think about it though - can you honestly say it's not a risk? I know exactly what Cris means from experience. I've seen you struggle. Hell, I've caused you pain myself, and I would do anything to make sure you never suffer any more. He's just looking out for you. It doesn't mean he doesn't care."

"Everything is a risk Jake, and I was damn sure he was worth it. It doesn't matter though, because he obviously doesn't care enough. I must have misunderstood him. I just hate that everyone thinks I'm so weak. Even now, imprinting ruins my relationships before they even get started. I'm destined to just be alone." Her voice sounded so little.

I felt her pain. "It will work out, trust me. Cris will be fine. It's not like you reacted really badly or anything, did you?"

Silence followed on her end of the line.

"Leah?" I questioned.

"Maybe." She said faintly.

"You bitched at him, didn't you?" I asked, although it was more of a statement.

"A little," she muttered.

"Well, you either did or you didn't. A little doesn't really come into it with you involved. You've said sorry, though?"

I knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a hurt Leah. She tended to hit hard and not look back. Cris wasn't the kind to take it, though. Sure, he was one of the most patient guys, but he would also expect an apology in return for taking bullshit.

She sighed again. "No. I avoided him until he left and haven't called him since. Now he's got this funeral, and I feel like I've let him down. After everything he's done for me, I went and ignored him when he probably needed me the most. Whether I liked his reasons or not, he's only ever had my best interests in mind, and look how I repaid him. I'm so selfish. Some of the things I said to him were horrible. I called him a coward for God's sake."

"He'll forgive you." I tried to reassure her.

"Maybe, but I might not forgive myself. It was me that pushed things. I asked him to kiss me and he did, and I said I would be ok, but I wasn't." She sounded so desperate.

I felt a lump in my throat when she said that he kissed her, but pushed it aside. It wasn't fair to her, and she didn't need that from me. "Christ, where's bitch Leah? I'm starting to miss her." I forcefully joked.

I was relieved when at least she chuckled lightly. "She's still here somewhere, don't worry."

I paused and took a deep breath as I found the courage to ask her something. "Do you love him?" I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer, but I needed to know.

"What?" she said horrified.

"You heard me." I answered nervously.

"Honestly?" she sounded scared this time.

"Honestly, Lee." I said ever so softly.

"… Yes …" she spoke with no more than a whisper, but I heard it.

Once again, a small part of me was jealous. I loved Leah too, but not enough. It was crazy and selfish to hate it, but Cris loved her enough; I had seen it and felt it when we talked about her while phased the other day, and now to find out she loved him too was hard.

Worse though - what if Leah was hurting and it was my fault? Had I, inadvertently, been the cause of her heartbreak once again?

After all, it was me who had spoken to Cris and re-emphasised how he could hurt her. If there was ever any doubt in his mind to whether he should develop their relationship, I certainly tipped it the other way.

I didn't want her hurt this way either though, and I never really thought she loved him, just liked him. It may have changed things if I did, but then, I was so caught up in my own feelings that I didn't consider her perspective.

It was too late, though. What was done was done right?

It was probably for the best anyway. She was hurt now, but he would forgive her and they would be friends again. Simple.

Just then, I heard movement in the house and knew our conversation would soon be overhead. "Look, I've got to go, Leah, but just call Cris later. I promise it'll be ok. Just apologise."

"Maybe. Hey, thanks, anyway Jake, and if I don't speak to you before, have fun at Isle Esme." She sounded sad still, but at least genuine.

"Thanks, Leah. I'll call you soon, ok? Chin up." I said supportively.

"Sure, see ya." And with that she hung up, leaving me with nothing but a dead line. She never was one for long goodbyes.

I put the phone down, sighing. Only Leah Clearwater could go from one doomed relationship to another.

"You know he might never imprint?"

I snapped my head around and saw Edward standing in the doorway. Figures it had to be the damn mind reader in the house.

"Aren't you bored of reading my thoughts yet?" I muttered.

"Slightly, but I don't really have a choice." He laughed lightly before taking a serious stance. "The damage you've done can still be repaired you know?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I know what you said to Cris and your feelings and opinions about him and Leah." He showed very little emotion; the stone cold vampire was often impossible to read.

Immediately, I felt guilty. "Edward, I love Nessie so anything you've heard me think isn't important. I have made my choices. You don't need to worry." I reassured him.

"Jake, I understand that you love my daughter, but it's ok to love Leah, too and it's ok to be jealous. It isn't, however, ok to deliberately interfere," he scolded.

"I didn't interfere," I said defensively.

He raised his eyebrows at me sceptically. "Look, we both know about love triangles and luckily ours worked out. Yes, Bella chose me, but a part of her still loved you and yet, she, too, made her choice. Fortunately, destiny meant that she got to give you Renesmee and the imprint healed you. In this triangle with Leah, you are the Bella, but the difference is Leah doesn't get her happy ending because you interfered. If you really love her, or ever did, you would do what is best for her and not your ego. I tell you again Jake - it's not too late to repair the damage. Even if you fail, or it doesn't work, you will have tried."

"But the risks … Leah …" I stuttered as the truth of Edwards words sunk in.

"If you want to consider risks, then I could have killed Bella, but I didn't and we worked out to be quite happy," he said confidently.

Finally, I had to laugh. If nothing else, his example lacked comparison. "Err, Edward, I hate to correct you, but if you remember, you _did_ kill Bella. She is a vampire after all."

Unsurprisingly, I earned a frown in from him, but it at least gave me a chance to make my exit.

The remainder of the day flew by without any more drama. I somehow managed to steer clear of Edward after his scolding and instead spent the majority of my time messing around with Nessie and packing together.

Unfortunately, despite how busy I kept myself, I still couldn't manage to shake the guilt I felt over Leah's pain. Even a full night's sleep didn't help and by morning, Nessie had finally had enough and confronted me - apparently, I'd been tossing and turning all night so she knew something was up.

I couldn't lie to my imprint, so I explained what I had done and got yet another lecture for interfering. I knew I only had myself to blame, but really, it was like everyone was 'team Leah' or something. It wasn't even like I did it with bad intentions or anything. Ok, so my reasoning might not have been completely unselfish, but had I really ensured their relationship would never progress?

I reluctantly pushed the thought away; I was going to be on holiday soon. We were due to leave in one hour as soon as Bella got back from feeding. She had insisted on going alone as Nessie was becoming anxious about flying and Edward and I were having a job to calm her down.

Finally, Nessie seemed to be comfortable with the idea. Especially when we pointed out all the ways we could survive if, god forbid, the plane did crash. I had promised to kick Emmett's ass after finding out he let her watch the film 'Alive.' Nessie's fears were the result of an extremely intelligent, overactive imagination and a plane crash movie.

I started to load the cars up, while the Cullens all went about their own business - saying goodbye to Tanya and family (Esme), checking enough clothes were packed (Alice), ensuring the play station was wrapped up securely for transport (Emmett).

It was no surprise, but welcomed all the same when I felt my baby girl wrap her arms around me. I had just lifted in the last bag and turned and kissed her lightly.

"You ok, now?" I asked sincerely.

She grinned back at me. "As long as you're with me."

"Good." I leant in and kissed her fully, knowing we would have very little alone time over the next two weeks.

When we broke apart, she looked back at the house and frowned. "I wish we could get going already. I just want to get there now."

"It's ok. Bella won't be long, then we'll be on the way and you can sparkle and shimmer in the sun to your heart's content." I brushed the tip of her nose playfully.

"You know I don't shine," she snorted.

"To me, you do." Ok, so it was lame, but I loved her so I was allowed to make cheesy comments.

"That's definitely all your bags right?" I nodded my head towards the trunk before I closed it for what I hoped would be the final time.

"Oh, shoot. No, one little bag left at your cabin." She giggled, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Ok. Go get it then and be quick." I slapped her bum and sent her in the direction of my cabin.

My mind trailed back to Leah and I wondered if she had called Cris yet. It didn't matter how long I had been gone, La Push was in my blood and all of my pack were never far from my mind. I waited patiently for Nessie, taking in my surroundings. I was looking forward to experiencing real heat. I had never been on holiday before like this. It was especially nice that even though I was older, there were so many things Nessie and I would get to experience together for the first time. It was definitely nice to have that connection with someone.

I continued leaning against the car, mulling over things, but my peace was shattered by a high- pitched shriek. All I can say is that if I thought Leah screaming was enough to send me gray, hearing Nessie do it was enough to stop my heart.

As a result, my legs were moving before my mind had even processed everything. As if synchronised, I met the Cullens and Tanya's clan at my cabin at the same time. Immediately, I pulled Nessie, who was sobbing and shaking, into my arms. She pushed me away, clearly disturbed, and pointed to the undergrowth not far from the cabin.

A native boy with long, black, braided hair lay just outside of the tree line. Blood was pouring from all over him, his limbs looked distorted and I felt sick as I realised some on them were actually missing. He tried to crawl towards us as his mouth pooled with blood, reaching out his severed arm in a gesture for help.

I felt Nessie go limp in my arms and tore my eyes towards her. She had fainted so I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Oh my god," Esme cried out, "that's … that's…"

"Who the hell is it?" I heard Emmett snap.

It wasn't often you saw vampires taken aback.

Edward replied, just as shell shocked. "That's Nahuel."

* * *

AN

Ok, so what do you think is going on?

How much am I going to be scolded for the Nessie and Jake moments?

What do you make of Leah and Cris?

Tell me, tell me please!

As always thanks to the previous reviewers and my beta. Loves ya. xxx


	50. Betrayal and Revelations

AN

Hey everyone,

Thanks to those that reviewed, there were a couple of reviewers who asked questions I couldn't reply too because they weren't signed in –

Lovespaul – Nahuel should hopefully be explained a little more in this chapter. He is the half breed who Alice brought to the Volturi gathering as proof that Nessie wouldn't be a problem as she grew. He only appears at the end of book 4.

Memory bleeds – Thank you for your comment. I'm sorry that you did not enjoy chapter 19, but all I can say is that the things in this story are not necessarily my actual opinions. 'What does a woman have but to be a mother?' is something that is said in a moment of Leah feeling extremely sorry for herself. It does not mean that I think this is their only purpose in this story or otherwise, and in this story I have tried to represent a self pitying Leah and picked up on the points I believed she had issues with in the books. I was genuinely pleased to see your most recent review saying that you enjoyed the story, and hopefully you have seen that one of the points of my story is about Leah growing and learning, discovering that there is more to life than what she thought, and focusing her energy on positives. I hope that answers your review and thank you again for taking the time to give me your thoughts on something you feel passionate about.

To Cracker679, mycowisfina2, twilighter, Cassi, Kimmy, and all the other fabulous reviewers who I can't respond to personally – thank you again for reviewing!

_Back to the chapter in hand..._

So... this chapter is really important to me. You may or may not remember, but in earlier chapters I mentioned that there had always been a set plan for this story and had written some stuff in advance. Well, this is the second chapter that I wrote, despite it being number 50.

Sure, it's been tweaked a little, but it's all been leading to this.

For this reason, I would really really love to know what you think and possibly hear some speculations as to what will happen next.

Luvs ya as always and more and more with each review. xxx

* * *

Nahuel's POV

As they lay me on a bed, I looked at Edward and hoped he could hear my thoughts because I could not move my mouth or body from pain. To my relief, he nodded in response to my question, but his face was grave. I did not need him to tell me that I was in a bad state, for I knew full well what I had suffered.

Instead, I would do all I could to explain how I had reached this state, but without words, I could only remember...

My mind went back to when I first met the young Renesmee. She was only a child back then, but even I could see her potential. I knew it would be only a short time before I visited her as an adult; however, I wished our meeting had not been on these terms.

I saw her now and my imagination had not done her justice. I was in no doubt, that with her parent's gifts and pretty features, she was an amazing creature.

My mind trailed away from Renesmee and on towards my three sisters…

Emma was the youngest and most innocent of the three in her nature, but she was also the least human. Somehow, whether it be genetic or an abnormality, she was born more like a vampire than anything else. In turn, she was always that much stronger and faster than us and could not be killed easily. I say easily and yet, somehow in this mess, she has still ended up dead.

I thought about Anna next, with her long black hair and tattoos. She was the middle sister and the quietest. Her gift was that of self healing. She was in no way invincible, but she healed quicker than normal, which gave her the edge in a fight.

Finally, there was Sophia - the eldest and most devious of them all. She was the leader of my sisters and the most gifted in that she had no scent. It allowed her to be the ultimate predator and spy. Naturally, she was also incredibly stealthy and swift. Anna also had an unhealthy amount of admiration for her, as Emma had found out.

Incredibly, all three of them I _had_ loved until they betrayed me. They were the only family I had, apart from my Aunt Huilen.

A wave of hurt rushed through me at the memory of my Aunt. It only added to the pain in my dying body. I pushed past it, delving back even further in my mind to the Volturi gathering seven years ago.

After my appearance at the meadow, I had returned home to find my sisters waiting for me. They had flattered me, feigning concern that I had been missing. Believing that they genuinely cared about me, I had told them everything. I told them of the Cullen's and the wolves. I spoke of their numbers and their gifts. I even told them in detail about Renesmee. I was so deliriously happy that we were not the only hybrids that I had to share it all with them.

Finally, I warned them that they were safe from the Volturi as long as they kept away from my father, Joham.

I should have guessed that I was only setting my new friends up for a fall. Joham was a monster and my sisters were his puppets.

I could remember how, in the early days of my life, Joham had tried to recruit me to his coven. He had come with promises of glory, telling tales of how vampires were gods, and my sisters and I were the children of these gods. In comparison, the humans we feasted on were mere cattle, but unlike the average vampire, Joham's ideals went past this and into the more perverse and, dare I say, experimental.

Fortunately, I knew from the start that the things he believed in were wrong and I was lucky to have Huilen to teach me the truth. I, therefore, declined his offer. Unfortunately, my sisters did not and instead, they followed him blindly.

Alas, foresight would be such a gift. I should have realised that my father's ideals were more than that - they were the foundation of his madness.

I should have realised that his so called 'science experiments' would only be fuelled by the knowledge I unwillingly provided about _your_ family. His desire for a half-human half-vampire race has always been his life ambition. He is an incubus and a scientist and his nature is unchanging and obsessive.

Sadly, I only realised all of these truths when Sophia came back to me several days ago. Her intention, or so she claimed, was to pass on a message from Joham. It was his last offer for me to join his coven, extended out of gratitude for the information I had provided him over the years.

I quickly became anxious. Each word that spilled from Sophia's mouth was like acid, burning away whatever soul I had left. She continuously thanked me for my help, telling me that our father was so pleased and how he had always thought of me as useless until now. She was proud that I had finally found my way into father's affections and could now join them and take my place.

I was, of course, horrified and asked her what she meant.

In return she only laughed, saying that 'Daddy' was safe from the vampires because I had warned him. She also went on to tell me how very interested he was in Renesmee, saying that a half-breed, not of his blood line, would be of great use and that maybe my father and I could even share her.

At this point, as the realisation of what I had done hit me fully, I felt sick. I was in no doubt that my father had used all of my reports to stay alive and had been scheming about your innocent daughter.

Amazingly, Sophia didn't seem to pick up on my distress and continued to boast of their plans and progress. I gathered that for years now, they had been watching both the werewolves and vampires. All the while, waiting for Renesmee to grow and finding the weaknesses in their defence.

Sophia had even discovered a new pack during this time, which she was delighted to see I had no knowledge of. My emotions seemed to spiral even further as she told me that seven years ago this pack had torn my sister, Emma, apart. They had caught her mid-kill, in a small town called Barrow, up in North Alaska. Sophia and Anna had been there at the time and witnessed it all and yet, they remained in the shadows, hidden by Sophia's gift, too selfish to risk their own necks.

Supposedly, Joham was not pleased to hear of Emma's death, but quickly saw that it had not been in vain - they had found another threat that had to be eliminated. My father then vowed he would find make them another sibling from the ashes of Emma's death and hit the Barrow shape shifters where it hurt the most. He has, therefore, over the last year successfully groomed one of the Barrow pack's family members and spawned a new half-breed from her.

Sophia was only too pleased to tell me that she was his key player. He used her to steal away the Barrow girl. Sadly, she was late getting there and the woman was already heavily pregnant. The hybrid inside of her was stronger than usual and breaking her apart from the inside.

I felt disgusted as my sister spoke with delight at how easy it was to coax the girl away. She spun lies, telling her Joham was waiting and it was just a short flight to join him. The girl was so keen to make a new life that she asked no questions. They used a private plane to get her out unhindered and Sophia took her to a secluded cabin in the Olympic Mountains - it was her base for watching the wolves. Joham would risk no other of his children on that land, only her, seeing as the wolves senses were so sharp.

Trust me when I say, my father had been biding his time for years and is in no rush to mess things up.

Once the child was born, the woman lay dead and broken. Sophia was proud that such a strong half-breed had been created. The child was unable to be contained within the frail human and had crushed her insides to a pulp. I found it sickening to hear the sadistic enjoyment my sister got out of death and the lack of respect she showed by just dumping the body in the mountains. Finally, she took the newborn to Joham. It was a girl and she was named Megan.

My shock then continued, as she told me how the Cullens had also left Forks and were now divided. With Renesmee becoming an adult and being sexually driven, the time had come for Joham to make his move. I could only listen as she told me of how 'my family' had grown. My father, since my birth 157 years ago, had been successful in making more and more children. He had kept each of them hidden in small groups, much like my sisters' coven, and was now bringing them together.

His target was the youngest Cullen - he wanted her to breed. His lust as an incubus was unyielding and humans were dull, they could only be used once after all. With Renesmee, she could be a mother to countless numbers of his children and the survival rate would be much higher. Also, with her bloodline and gifts, he had no doubt he could raise a super army. Once his numbers were great enough, he would then make his move on Voltura. Joham would eliminate any threat they posed to him and take control.

He really did see himself as a god. I could imagine him in Italy, sitting upon a throne, thinking he had finally succeeded. Sophia would of course be sitting on his right hand side.

Over my dead body! But now, look who was talking.

Using my sisters arrogance, or so I thought, I tricked her into telling me more. I said I didn't think Joham was clever enough to execute such a scheme and she was only too happy to prove me wrong. She told me he had my siblings in place and that they were going to use their enemies' weakness against them. There were already several different groups coordinating, and all were ready to move at the same time.

The plan had finally taken shape when Sophia returned to La Push after delivering Megan to Joham. She had only been gone two days, but was surprised to see that some of the Barrow pack were now in La Push.

On my father's instruction, she put part one of their plan into action:

Find the pack's ultimate weakness.

Everything about Joham's plot was dependant on being able to keep the packs away from the Cullens. If he was to be successful in first getting Renesmee and then keeping her, he had to ensure that the vampires and shape shifters numbers did not pose a threat to him and that there would be no backlash.

Over the years they had been watching and waiting. He had seen the fate other vampires met in the jaws of the wolves and did not under estimate them. He therefore had to find out what things would stop them helping the Cullens. If he could achieve this, once divided into smaller groups, he could take out their numbers one by one.

So how did he divide them?

Sophia is the only one who the shape shifters and vampires would never be able to trace and so he sent her to start antagonising them. She had strict orders not to hurt anyone yet. It was in their favour to cause confusion and leave them unsure of what was happening. It was imperative to keep their focus away from the main objective. My sister knew the pack dynamics well by now. So her first test was to see how close she could get to the wolves and how greatly they valued the female wolf.

The reaction in the morning as she watched hidden in a tree was in her words 'classic'. Sophia reported that the she-wolf vomited and screamed, and that like good little puppy dogs, everyone else had ran out on defence. She was disappointed that in the long term, the pack only upped patrols. The she-wolf was clearly not the weakest point of the pack, however it did throw a nice twist of confusion in and two members of the Barrow pack returned home shortly after.

All Joham now needed, in regards to the Alaskan pack, was to draw the final two away and then keep them distracted at the right time.

Sophia turned her attention to the next marks, which were the imprints. She was delighted to scare the living daylights out of the child and see her run inside on her birthday. Even more pleasing was the packs reaction - it was tenfold compared to their reaction to the skinned wolf. My sister documented the panic and lack of clarity the packs had while looking for the offender. Some, more than others, kept their head, but the bulk of the pack were running on anger and not thinking tactically. As a result, Sophia was certain that the packs would choose the imprints over aiding the Cullens.

It would still be tricky though. The La Push wolves were split into two and one in particular was more loyal to the Cullens.

As if to fuel his fire, Joham was excited to hear that the two alphas had also dropped out. One was now with the Cullens protecting Renesmee, which didn't particularly please him, but that still meant the packs were down by two of their best fighters.

In Joham's mind, the wolves and Cullens and wolves were all well overdue their deaths.

By this point, I was unable to contain myself. I let out an almighty growl and flew at Sophia. She disgusted me and I intended to put an end to her madness. Unfortunately, she was too nimble and even though I caught her by surprise, she jumped out of reach.

"I thought you were better than this! Don't you see what you're doing is wrong!" I screamed.

All I got was a sneer. "My dear baby brother," she began, "we are above everyone - don't you see? Your silly little tantrums make me see why daddy thinks you're _so_ useless. Maybe if you were reasonable, he'd let you have some fun too!"

"_Fun_? You think tearing people's lives apart is _fun_? Your view of the world is somewhat distorted. Do you think Renesmee would give herself willingly? Do you think she would become _Mother_ … even after you've killed her family and torn her world apart!" I was livid, but Sophia only grinned.

I continued. "I'll tell you the answer. No, she wouldn't! Do you know what that means? It would be rape! At least Joham had previously seduced his victims - they were somewhat willing, but this... It is sick! I ask you, no, I beg you, stay with me my sister. It is not too late to abandon your plans!"

Sophia only shook her head taking more steps backwards.

"Then God help me! Fight me now, Sophia, or I will hunt you down like the animal you are…" I was ready to pounce.

"You are so dramatic!" she spat. "You wish to threaten me, then hear this… before you do anything further, picture your eternity without Huilen!"

With that she had flown into the trees, leaving me alone. Of course, I had ignored her warnings. I had no idea what time frame they were working to and I had to get word to the Cullens, but how?

I hardly had their telephone number and even if I traced the Amazon covens to get in contact with them, it could take me days. I therefore had to take the most direct route. I had to get to Denali.

I knew Huilen was en route in Mexico and so, I planned to find her on the way. Sadly, it turned out that Sophia was quicker than me. The only explanation I have is that she phoned ahead and warned Joham. By the time I reached Mexico and found Huilen, it was already too late. I found only a burning fire and a note from my sister:

"_Father sends his regards. If you come further__, you will watch yourself burn." _

I had cried out in anguish. I was too late to save Huilen, but Sophia couldn't be far and so, I ran on.

It had felt like only five minutes ago that I had made the same race to Forks with Alice and Jasper. I was alone this time, but my timing was just as important. If I was late, then Renesmee's life would be at risk again.

The thought was unbearable and my legs pushed on faster. Anger had swept through me as I flew out of Mexico and on towards California. I told myself, if I ever saw Joham again, then I would rip the bastard to pieces. I would pull his limbs from him like the wings off a fly. I would make him suffer and regret what he did to Huilen. I had no sympathy for him, or my sister.

My poor aunt - she was the only mother I had ever known. Her death may have been a warning from Joham, but he was so arrogant that he failed to see that it wouldn't deter me and only push my resolve further.

Alas, I am his son and I, too, was arrogant. It was stupid to think I would be allowed to get to you in time, that Sophia was that open. I know now that Joham sent her to antagonise me. It was the final betrayal of my sister.

They caught me just off the Canadian Alaskan border. Sophia was with him, along with several others I did not know. I guessed they were my hidden family. Joham appeared and did not even waste his words on me, but he thanked me for finally being of some use.

At that point, he had nodded to the others and stepped back. My siblings then surrounded me and Sophia shoved me to the ground. I was trying to fight, but Sophia's foot pushed down my chest and the others held me down. That's when they all attacked me.

I had screamed until my vocal cords gave up and within minutes of the torturous process, I passed out. I woke to find nothing, but all consuming pain.

Please believe me when I say that Renesmee is grave in danger, as are all of the women that you and your friends hold dear. Joham is a monster and an opportunist. He is worse than any vampire I have ever heard of. He _wanted_ you to know all of this. Do _not_ under estimate him - my escape was no accident - he wanted me to reach you. He wants you to know the death he intends to bring down upon you. He wants you to know that everything that happens is part of his well executed plan and he wants you to know that he is always a step ahead.

I am the warning, the example, and the threat - no one is safe, not even his own son.

I paused. I had relived the whole nightmare like a memory. I wished the human part of me would die already. I could feel an ache spread through my body, I guessed it was infection - Joham had hardly made sure the forest was sterile before he let my siblings torture me.

Tears fell from my eyes. I felt like my part in this was futile, half of it had already happened, or was happening. I just hoped Edward had understood?

Edward crouched down next to me. He put his hand on my chest, "Thank you Nahuel. Whatever your father intended, I am forever grateful for your loyalty to my family. I am so sorry for what has happened to you. The betrayal you have suffered is unthinkable. Is there anything I can do for you? I have not seen this level of cruelty before, but maybe Carlisle can ease your suffering?"

My eyes looked at him as I thought_, "You would give me anything?"_

"Yes. Anything." His honesty was clear.

"_Kill me."_

"Nahuel, there is hope, surely? Death is the final journey, one that there is no coming back from." Edward's voice was grave.

"_Some might call it suicide, but my life is over. I have watched them cut off and burn my limbs. There is nothing to stay for. I have seen enough betrayal and death, so much so that hell seems like a holiday. What isn't broken in my body is broken in my mind. __What do I have left, but an eternity of being hand fed and a burden? __The only mother I've ever known is gone and I am alone. No, death is better."_

Edward listened to my thoughts and sadly nodded. He understood I was sure. I didn't even think I would live much longer anyway, but I wanted to be put out of my misery. Long suffering pain wasn't my style.

"Jake, take Renesmee to the other end of the house. If everyone else can leave too it would be appreciated… not you, Carlisle." As Edward spoke, I saw them comprehend what was going to happen.

"No! No! No! What are you doing!" Renesmee was screaming and clawing to get at me.

The werewolf tried to calm her and hold her back, but she continued to plead. "Daddy, he's our friend! He's half human! He's like me."

I watched as the shifter and Esme dragged her from the room distressed, but I couldn't bare her pain. _"Edward, please tell her I was glad to see her once more. I go, knowing that there is still some innocence on this earth worth protecting. Perhaps the demon in me has even redeemed itself somewhat."_

"I will be sure she knows everything you did for her. Are you sure this is what you want though? We don't take it lightly. There is still hope." He was stalling.

"_Please__, Edward, there is no hope for me. I don't want to be a part of this world. I wish to join Huilen. Would you not feel the same for your Bella?" _I wanted it over and done with.

I knew injections and tablets wouldn't touch the vampire part of me. The quickest way, would be to break my neck and I saw Edward nod. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall again.

I heard Edward whisper something to Carlisle and then he muttered to me, "We will make them pay for this, you have my word."

My mind took me back to my youth, as Edward's hands firmly grasped my head. I was sitting in the rainforest with Huilen and she was reading me poetry by Emily Dickinson, one passage in particular stood out:

If I can stop one heart from breaking.

I shall not live in vain;

If I can ease one life the aching.

Or cool one pain.

Or help one lonely person

Into happiness again

I shall not live in vain ...

* * *

AN

Firstly, I wanted to assure you this story is not becoming about Nessie. This story is about the wolves, but that includes Jake who is one of the more main charachters.

Secondly, So what did you think?

xxx


	51. Priorities

Hey all,

Here's the next one, so I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, I'm really looking forward to posting chapter 52 - its still in progress, but i'm really quite excited. As always thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and lately I need them even more as I've been struggling with finding inspiration to write!

xxx

* * *

Jake's POV

"Nessie! Nessie, listen to me!"

I was standing in the middle of the lodge's living room shaking my imprint, desperately trying to snap her out of her hysterics.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working, and I had no idea what to do. My imprint came first, but that didn't stop me from feeling torn between my own reactions and how to handle things.

Firstly, there was the insecure boy in me, whose existence was a well-kept secret between me and Leah. Everyone always thought that because I was a shape shifter and an alpha, I took everything in stride, but they were wrong. There was a part of me that was still very much human and existed outside of the wolf. It was the same part of me that was able to love someone other than my imprint and sure, sometimes it woke up. Today was one of those occasions, and as a result, I was still trying to process what had just happened because seriously… how could all of this shit be real?

Of course, the boy, as always, was overruled by my shape-shifting instinct, which had been desperately begging for release ever since Nahuel's body had turned up. All my inner wolf wanted was to figure out if there was a potential threat and tear apart our perimeters for any sign of danger. It needed to know exactly what was going on.

Sure, I had just witnessed one physically fucked-up half-breed being euthanised, but _why_ was he in that state? _How_ did he get in that state? And, _what_ did that mean for the people I cared for?

Finally, there was the other part of my soul - the imprint, which was pulling me towards a very upset Nessie. It seemed to be the strongest feeling right now and the only thing that could quell the raging beast inside of me and soothe the quivering boy. In some ways, her distress was the only thing keeping me focused.

I wasn't surprised that she had reacted so badly. As much as Nessie had always lived among the supernatural, she had been cushioned from a lot of things in the world. It was a choice that the vamps had made when they realised how quickly she was growing. Seeing as she would barely have a childhood, they wanted her to keep her innocence for as long as possible. This included her keeping hold of the belief that the world was a good place.

Sadly, the problem with this approach was now evident. Nessie clearly had no idea of how to react, even as an adult. I was in no doubt that this event would be something she would struggle with for a long time. All of her senses, including her mind, were far too advanced for her own good and it was still unclear if she yet remembered Nahuel as the savior from her childhood.

I thought back to the sight of Nahuel's mangled body crawling out of the forest. The scene had been similar to that of a horror movie and was incredibly haunting. Even worse though had been the expression on the half-breed's face. It had been a cross between fear, hate, and self-loathing. I didn't know if I would ever forget it, and I could live with that, but could Nessie?

God, everything was such a mess!

It had been clear from the start that Nahuel had been dying. Even without hearing his weakening heartbeat, I knew that he wasn't going to make it. I'm sure that the Cullens knew this too, as despite being caught off guard by his arrival, the looks that the family exchanged between themselves were ones of pity and grief.

Nessie's reaction to his arrival had, of course, been a little different and resulted in her fainting in my arms and having to be carried inside.

Edward and Carlisle had followed shortly after, carefully carrying Nahuel's broken body to the medical table. Seeing that Nessie had come around, we had then all gathered round to await some explanation as to what was happening.

Frustratingly, it had turned out to be a one-way conversation between Nahuel and Edward. Edward would nod, and frown, and scowl, but there was nothing we could actually gather from the brief exchange between them. It wasn't even until the end of their awkward discussion that we got some inkling as to what was about to happen, causing Nessie to kick off.

We had, of course, immediately removed her from the scene, but it had hurt me to do it. Every tear and pleading word had been like a sharp stab in my chest. I had gone against my imprint and she had suffered because of it.

Sure, I knew she would have hurt more if she witnessed his death, but she wouldn't understand that for some time, which brings me back to my current situation in the middle of the lounge with her sobbing.

"Nessie, baby, it's ok!" I tried to soothe her again as my own tears fell from my eyes.

There was no response and so I pulled my eyes away from her and looked to Esme. She was crying tearlessly in the background, holding Rose and Alice. She met my eyes though and nodded gently in support. It was a gesture I greatly needed.

I checked for Emmett and Jasper next, but realised from the distant sound of their voices that they were already outside already speaking with Tanya's clan.

Suddenly, I felt a slap across my face and looked down shocked to see an angry-looking Nessie.

"You let them! You could have stopped them Jake! Now he's gone! Why didn't you stop them?" She started crying again and this time fell into me, clutching at my shirt and squeezing as tight as she could. "I'm s… s… sorry, Jakey."

"Shh, it's ok." I stroked her back, trying to reassure her.

Before I realised what had happened, her hand had was pressed against my face.

"_It's not ok Jake. I found him, I saw the desperation in his eyes, and I knew that he was like me. Why would someone hurt him like that? How could Dad help him die? Don't you all remember what he did for us?"_

"You knew who he was?" I questioned out loud.

"_When you all said the name yes. It was him that saved us when I was little, and in return, we didn't save him. It was such a waste of life! Dad wouldn't even let us talk to him… maybe I could have talked him into wanting to live … maybe it would have been enough. Everyone treats me like a child, but I'm not anymore – Instead I'm just a freak among freaks. I always feel so alone, so weak compared to all of you. I had so many questions for Nahuel, but now it's all gone and Dad took it from me. I can't even imagine what he suffered. I'm upset for so many reasons. How would you feel to see a fellow wolf in that state, especially if you thought you were alone?"_

I brushed her tears away as her hand broke the contact between us and the connection.

"Nessie, I can't imagine what you're feeling, but whatever the differences are between us all, we all love the same way and we all love you. I don't know what's going on, but we are going to find out and then we'll work something out. Ok?" I held her tightly, as she started to cry again, although this time more quietly.

I felt completely helpless and silently wished my beta and best friend was with me. She would have known exactly what to do and always had a great, if not secret, relationship with Nessie. Sadly, I kept forgetting I no longer had a beta - Leah was an alpha in her own right.

I was broken from my trail of thought by Edward and Carlisle walking into the room. They both looked extremely morbid and depressed.

"It's done. He is at peace." Carlisle nodded grimly to the room.

Esme moved to his side and held him, leaving Alice and Rose to comfort each other.

Edward was watching me and Nessie intently. "Renesmee?"

She pulled back from my chest and scowled at him, "How could you?"

"Honey, that's not fair. He was in so much pain. He had lost everything and was dying anyway. I didn't want to do it, but he wanted it." Edward said sadly.

He walked over to us and tried to pull her into an embrace, but she flinched away from him and if possible, moved closer into my body, hiding her face and quietly crying. My shirt was soaked with her tears.

"Jake?" Edward questioned, meeting my eyes with a concerned look.

"Yeah?" I stared back harshly, hating him for causing my imprint this kind of pain.

"We need to talk." His serious tone was enough to alert me that something very bad was happening outside of our domestic situation.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Alice?" Edward turned away and looked to his sister.

Alice looked at him, her eyes were as sad as Esme's.

"Alice, can you see Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"For goodness sake, Edward, you know I can't see anything with Jake around." She said sharper than usual.

Rose used the awkward pause between them to ask the question playing on all our minds. "Edward, what happened back there?"

He remained silent and dipped his head towards his daughter. It was clearly not for Nessie's ears, and Rose nodded in understanding.

"Jake, are you coming?" Edward was already in the doorway looking back at me impatiently.

I looked down at Nessie and gently peeled her arms from my waist. "I need you to stay with Esme and your aunt's. Ok?"

Esme was beside me immediately and took over holding her. Her motherly gaze found me and she looked at me, understanding my dilemma. I was giving her the most important thing in my life, and it was taking an extreme amount of willpower to tear myself away.

Fortunately, I trusted that if anyone could soothe her, it would be Esme and so, taking one last look at my girl, Edward and I left the room and headed outside to join everyone else.

We found Jasper, Emmett and Tanya's clan standing outside the main house, looking impatient, if that was possible for vampires. I was already extremely antsy and looking to Edward for an explanation.

"We are in trouble." Edward stated.

Emmett was the first to react. "Who the hell did that to the guy?" he snarled.

Edward frowned; "His father, Joham."

"His father? That's unthinkable." Jasper was as shocked as I felt… or was it Jasper's shock I was feeling? Fuck knows I could never figure it out.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. He wants Nessie, and Nahuel was only the first threat." Edward said dryly.

"What? Who wants Nessie?" I automatically growled focusing intently on Edwards words.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

Despite being displeased with my outburst, Edward quickly explained everything that Nahuel had told him. I felt my fear and anger growing with each word. This was all about my imprint and some perverted leech wanting her to breed.

"Jake, there's more than that." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "You need to call Leah!"

My heart excelled with dread. "What? Why?"

"Nahuel said something about the imprints. I don't think he is just going to hit here. I think Joham's going to hit La Push in order to divide us."

Leah … Rachel … Claire … oh my god, even Emily and Kim. I had to stop it. I had to get back to La Push, but I couldn't just leave Nessie. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't make a choice like that.

"Jake, you have to focus!" Edward yelled at me.

I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts. Everyone around Edward and I had fallen incredibly silent; they barely registered in my frantic mind.

"What about Barrow?" I quickly asked.

"Joham has thought of that too. He has bred another half breed from the dead girl. He is going to use that against them I think. There's leeches everywhere, Jake. Please, stay with my daughter. I have to find my wife. She isn't answering her phone and I …" His voice broke off as he couldn't finish the sentence.

It forced me to make my decision, and Edward nodded gratefully as I mentally agreed to stay with Nessie.

The attention quickly turned away from me and on to a search party for Bella. Emmett, Jasper, Tanya and Kate agreed to aid Edward, while Carman, Garrett and Eleazer opted to stay behind with me and the rest of the Cullens. No sooner than it was agreed, Edward and his group flew into the forest. Garrett and Eleazer then started running the perimeter and Carmen offered to speak with everyone inside so that I could get hold of my old pack.

With that thought, I immediately turned tail and phased. Unfortunately, I felt a lump rise in my throat when I found that no one was there - the mind link was dead. I phased back again not caring about clothes and ran back to the Cullen's and grabbed the phone.

I called the one number embedded in my mind and tapped my foot anxiously as the line started to ring. "Come on, Leah, pick up." I muttered into the phone. "Pick up, pick up!" The line rang and rang, but there was no answer. "Shit," I said hanging up.

I grabbed the phone book and started calling my old pack. There was no answer from anyone else either and the boy in me finally started to panic.


	52. Division

AN

Hey everyone.

Heres the next chapter, which I hope you like! Reviews as always greatly appreciated! xxx

* * *

Leah's POV

As I sat in my kitchen, drinking coffee, I couldn't help but enjoy the silence of the house. It was so nice to be able to think clearly without my pack causing havoc in the background.

I twirled the spoon in my cup and watched as the black water mimicked a tiny whirlpool. Part of me wished I could be sucked into the murky void, if only to avoid reality.

The problem was that yesterday's conversation with Jake had given me a lot of things to dwell on. Of course, they were all associated with Cris - the biggest factor being that my apology was well overdue.

It was so frustrating, but I really didn't see any other way to fix things. I had really fucked up, and the fact that Cris hadn't spoken to me since 'the incident' confirmed just that. Sure, I could have just picked up the phone, but I figured he was pissed off with me, and with the funeral and his pack in emotional turmoil, I didn't really think my groveling would register on his list of priorities. However, the funeral was yesterday and he still hadn't called.

I knew that I was probably overreacting and perhaps being _mildly_ obsessive, but I needed Cris in my life.

Ok, so maybe 'need' was the wrong word. After all, it wasn't 'need' in the sense that I _needed _a man. I mean, despite feeling lonely, I knew that Cris wasn't the cure. In reality, my problems were much deeper than that and I had to learn to make myself happy before I could rely on anyone else to.

Ironically, it had been Cris who had taught me this. He had shown me that the only way I could move forward was to fix myself, and that regardless of who was to blame for my problems, the end result was that it was my life and I was the person controlling it.

So, no, I didn't 'need' a man. Perhaps 'wanted' was more appropriate. Yes, I _wanted_ Cris in my life.

And, on that note, my head looped back around to the concept of apologising.

I knew that I was only avoiding it out of pride, but I also appreciated how stupid that was because I seemed to be the fool suffering as a result.

Was it really that hard to admit I was wrong?

Yes, because I was the coward, not Cris.

I had pushed him away out of fear and hurt. He may have rejected my advances, but I rejected his friendship and basically spat it back at him. Now, I had to face up to the fact that this might be the time he didn't accept my apology and realised what a bitch Leah Clearwater really was.

I took another sip of my drink, only to find it had gone cold. It seemed to signal the end of my reflective time and left me with a decision to make. Frustrated, I walked over to the sink, where I tipped the coffee out and rinsed my mug. At the same time, I hesitantly looked over at the phone.

After reminding myself of how ridiculous I was being, I eventually reached out and removed the receiver from the handset. I noticed my hand was unsteady as I dialed Cris's number and lifted the phone to my ear, but somehow I figured it was better to just get the whole thing over and done with.

After several rings and anxious seconds, I began to think that no one would answer, but that was cut short when a cheery male voice suddenly picked up.

"S'up?"

I guessed it was Corey because his voice was similar to Cris's - not quite as deep, but of the same familiar husky tone. It was a welcome sound, but not a substitute for the real thing and it only made me more nervous. I took a breath so that I could try and sound as casual as possible.

"Hey, Corey? It's Leah. Is Cris about?"

Surprisingly, at the sound of my voice, he snorted down the line. "I just knew it was too good to last."

"Excuse me?"

Corey completely ignored my question and continued. "What do you want, Leah?"

I patiently repeated myself. "I need to talk to Cris. Is he there?"

This time I was met with a bitter laugh. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Sorry?" I said taken aback again.

"You might be a lot of things Leah, but thick as shit isn't one of them."

I couldn't believe the venom in his words. It was completely unexpected and uncalled for, and there was no way I was going to stand for it. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like a dick all of a sudden?"

"Sorry. I thought 'dick' was a language you understood," he hissed.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself - I was pretty sure the little punk had just called me a whore. I felt the handset creak at the same time and immediately unclenched my hand before I crushed it. I decided to give him one last chance. After all, I didn't need to add an argument with Corey to list of problems between me and Cris.

"Corey, I don't know what is going on here, but I promise you that that was the first and only time you will _ever_ insult me and get away with it. Now, if I was you, I'd shut my mouth and get Cris before I change my mind."

"You think you scare me, Leah? You're nothing to me. Cris, however, is. So, I _suggest_ if you have something to say, you say it to me, t_hen,_ I'll see about getting my brother."

"This is none of your business!" I snarled, infuriated with the fact he was challenging me. This was only ever meant to be a simple phone call and an apology, but instead it was quickly heading towards a full blown argument with another pack's beta. I already knew that Corey didn't back down from fights, but neither did I and that didn't bode well for either us.

"Actually, I'm his beta _and _his brother, so this has everything to do with me. Why do you even want to talk to him anyway? Haven't you made him miserable enough? What, you just want to kick him while he's down? Pull the heart strings a little tighter and then crush him even more?"

I was suddenly not as angry, as I understood why he was so pissed at me, "Corey, I…"

"No, you don't get to speak yet! You asked what my problem was, Leah? Well it's you and all of your death and drama. Cris doesn't need it, nor does our pack. I couldn't see it before, but we were stronger before we went La Push. Life was simple and easy, but now it's all falling apart and somehow it all seems to lead back to you. I mean, what is he? The third alpha you've gotten involved with and driven away? Whether you do it deliberately or not, you're no good, Leah."

'_You're no good__, Leah.' _His words hit me deeper than I would ever admit. I had heard similar things slip from the pack's lips in the old days, and I thought I'd been moving past it. I let out a deep growl. I _was_ moving past it, and Corey was wrong.

"Corey, I get that you're angry with me, but you don't know everything and you have no right to judge me."

"Sure I don't. You seem to forget that I patrol with Cris regularly and see his thoughts and memories. I know you better than you think, Leah, and I definitely know my brother. You've got a nerve to even dare to call up _my _house and tell me that I don't have a clue what's going on! _You_ are the outsider here, not me and you certainly didn't see the fallout of your argument with Cris. I'm simply trying to do some damage control here, so don't make me the bad guy - I'm _not_ who I used to be."

What exactly had happened after my argument with Cris? Were things in Barrow that bad? Was it really all my fault?

I mean, I had never even considered that Cris would be upset after our fight and just assumed he was pissed off with me. Somehow, I had forgotten that his calm persona was simply a shield he projected, and in turn, ignored the fact that there was a man beneath the alpha. I was so self-obsessed that I had been completely ignorant of his needs and feelings.

Corey had been the one to pick up the pieces and he was letting me know he wasn't happy. Granted, he was being an ass about it and I didn't like his attitude, but I also knew how I would feel if it was Seth.

I thought about Corey's last words _'I'm not who I used to be.'_

I felt my anger lessen. "Yeah, well, neither am I, but it's not that simple, and believe it or not, I was actually calling to apologise."

"_Really_?" he said sarcastically.

"Really." I reassured him, calming myself even more.

It was Corey's turn to sigh, it sounded submissive. "Did he ever tell you why he called you 'Sura'?"

"No," I said, caught off guard by the question.

"It actually means 'green leaf and new life', and he picked it carefully because your spirit name is supposed to define you. Cris believes that you deserve a fresh start and the chance to be whoever you want to be without judgment. It is his way of giving you a clean slate because he believes in you. You therefore have the power to disappoint him. I've done that enough for the both of us, so please Leah, apologise and back off. Don't make whatever it is between you anymore than it is."

I had never imagined Corey could be so serious. I could handle the argumentative side of the conversation, but was completely unequipped to react to what he had just said because I barely knew him. Maybe that was another mistake on my part. After all, Cris had integrated himself into my pack, and he and Seth were thick as thieves. In return, apart from knowing about the relationship problems between Corey and Cris, I actually knew nothing about Corey as an individual. The more I considered this, the more I realised that I had ignored so many things that didn't revolve around me.

I didn't know what to say. What else had I missed about Cris's life?

"Thank you," I said softly and surprised myself.

Corey was clearly confused. "For?"

"Being honest, and I owe you an apology as well because I haven't really gotten to know you, and well, I kind of just thought you were an obnoxious little brat, and you're not. Your approach is somewhat misguided, but it reminds me of myself in some ways."

"A misguided brat, huh? I guess that's fair." He laughed uncertainly, breaking the tension. "And I thought you were a bitch. Maybe I was wrong too?"

I smiled into the handset. "I wouldn't go that far."

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Right, well, I guess I'll go and get Cris."

The handset hit something and the sound of Corey's footsteps trailing off into the house were clear. While I waited, I nervously twisted the telephone cord around my fingers. After a few more seconds, I heard the handset being picked up again.

Cris's deep voice spoke down the line. "Hello?"

"Cris?" I answered, somewhat desperately and clutched the handset tight in my hand.

"Oh… Leah, hi,"

"You sound surprised," I said, slightly taken aback.

"Sorry, Corey didn't say who it was. I was expecting it to be someone about the funeral or something." He sounded extremely tired, and I felt incredibly guilty.

"Sure, I get that."

There was another awkward pause, similar to the one between Corey and I.

"So… how are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Err, I'm fine. I actually have some stuff to do though so I can't really talk right now."

I really hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction from him, even after Corey's verbal assault and unexpected tongue lashing. Cris seemed extremely distant, and once again, I had no idea about how to react. It wasn't even like he was being indifferent towards me - _that_ I was used to. I realised just how badly I needed to fix things.

"Cris, I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry."

He let out the biggest sigh, "Leah, let's not do this dance. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Don't say that because I have. We are both adults and accountable for our actions, so I'm sorry. I should never have spoken to you in that way. You've done so much for me and I know how hard things are for you right now and I made them worse."

"Leah, this really isn't the time." He said quietly, but his voice had at least softened.

"I know and again, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you…" I tried to explain.

"Leah, I appreciate you calling, I really do, but everything here is one big mess and I need to focus on my pack. I can't be having this conversation right now. I have enough going on between pack duties and family feuds without adding 'us' to the mix."

"Oh, of course." Things were obviously getting him down, and while I tried not to take it personally, it still hurt that he was shutting me out. I hated myself for causing it and had to make up for it. "Cris, let me help. Maybe I could come up and cover some patrols?"

"Leah, no, you have your own duties," he said firmly.

"That's fine. The packs can cover them. It doesn't have to be for long. It's the least we all can do." I reassured him. I would honestly keep out of his way. I just wanted to make his life easier.

"Honestly, Leah."

"Please, Cris? You are the one who always wants to be objective. I'm talking alpha to alpha here. Christ, I'll send Seth or Embry if it made it less awkward?"

"It doesn't matter who you send Leah, I don't want any of you to come here. You're missing the point. Right now, I can't handle this."

"I don't understand. Handle what exactly?" I asked confused.

"_This_ – even now, you are questioning me and arguing. Leah, I …"

Cris's voice trailed off as a howl filled background. "… Fuck…" he cursed, which was incredibly rare, "… Look, I really am sorry, ok? I will explain, just not now. I've got to go. Corey is calling me and it sounds important."

And that was it. I was left with nothing but a dead line. I looked at the receiver in disbelief. He had hung up on me. I just hoped everything was ok. Corey's howl worried me. Hell, the whole conversation worried me _and_ not to mention left me feeling totally dejected.

What in God's name was going in? How bad could stuff be in Barrow? Cris always had his head screwed on. He was the most stable person I knew. Had it really gotten too much for him?

All of the sudden the familiar howl of my own pack echoed through the forest behind me. I looked at the phone and cursed everyone's bad timing. Before I could even react, a second howl quickly erupted. That one belonged to Seth, and I was damn sure the first was Embry. I quickly threw the phone down and darted to the back door. However, just as I was halfway down the steps into the garden, the handset started to ring. I hesitated, considering it could be Cris or one of the other packs and started to walk back. My hand was an inch from the receiver when Seth let loose an even more panicked howl. I knew where I needed to be and so without further thought I turned my back on the phone and flew into the forest, quickly stripping and phasing.

"_Leah!__"_

Seth, Quil and Embry's thought's were a frantic jumbled mess.

"_Embry?" _I questioned, trying to clarify who had just called out to me.

"_Leah, thank god! Quil's under attack. We're on our way to him."_

"_Where is he, Em?"_

Quil answered for himself;_ "I'm at mine. I don't know what's going on! There are vampires all around the house. I don't know what they want. There's too many. I can fight them, but I can't win! Leah, you've got to help me, Claire's here."_

He flashed me an image of Claire huddled in the bath, terrified. He appeared to be blocking the doorway. As he swung his head around, his ears picked up the smashing of glass downstairs.

"_They are inside."_

The fear he felt for Claire was almost overwhelming. I tried to block it out to focus on my brother. _"Seth, where are you?"_

"_I'm heading over now. I'm coming from Forks, though."_ His mind was full of worry.

I quickly calculated how long it would take him to get here. _"Shit. It's going to take you forever… Embry, where are you? Please say you're closer?"_

"_I am, but I'm still the opposite end of La Push."_

Quil's voice suddenly became louder. _"Guys, they're moving towards the stairs. I can't fight them AND protect Claire."_

"_It's ok, Quil. I'm going to be there soon." _I reassured him.

Judging by my already full-out pace, I would be there within three minutes. Embry would be there in another five, and Seth would reach us shortly after.

I tried to push myself even faster, if possible._"Quil, how many?"_

"_I… I dunno. It all happened so fast. There's at least two in the house, and I think I can smell them outside too."_ His thoughts turned to anger and despair as he started viscously growling at the closed bathroom door. I could tell the vampires were just behind it. Suddenly, his mind went blank and he appeared to resolve himself to the situation. _"Leah?"_

"_Hang on, Quil, I'm closing in, ok?" _I shouted, unsure of where his thoughts had gone.

"_Yeah, bro, us, too. It's gonna be fine." _Embry added, also uncertain of what his pack mate was thinking.

Quil ignored us both._ "Whatever happens, save Claire!"_

"_Shut up and don't talk like that." _Seth suddenly bellowed.

"_Quil, just hang on." _Embry pleaded.

"_Embry's right, hang on. I'm a minute out." _I begged.

He seemed to have lost all sense of self preservation, focusing only on his imprint. We understood, we all loved Claire, but he was as important to us, too.

"_I'm being realistic guys. She's just a kid. Please just…"_

He was cut short as everything turned into madnessand the bathroom door splintered to shreds. Quil's menacing growl reverberated around the tiled room. I had never known him to be so dangerous and uncontrolled. In letting himself go, the wolf had taken over and the only clear definable thoughts were of Claire.

I watched on as the first dark-skinned Leech moved into the room, the light from the window highlighting him like a spot light. He seemed to assess Quil, and then an ugly smile appeared on his face as he looked over his head, at what I assumed to be Claire. Quil snarled once again in protest, and fixed his stance so that there was no way past him to her.

It was horrible, like watching a car crash in slow motion. Despite the speed in which the forest was blurring past me, I was mentally in two places. One part of me was watching every log, branch, bush and brook ensuring I maintained my speed and didn't trip. I felt somewhat encouraged as I was nearing Quil's house and the trees were starting to thin out. The other part of me was fixed upon the scene unfolding at the Ateara's.

The leech had just thrown himself at Quil, trying to push him out of the way. I was pleased to see that it didn't work and that Quil had instead repositioned himself in such a way, that only one leech could fit in the room at a time. That was good – for a minute at least it was one on one, although I knew it wouldn't be for long. I suddenly felt Quil's disgust as he bit the leech and tasted blood… _"more half-breeds" _all of us thought simultaneously.

Quil suddenly became more confident about the fact that they were part human.

"_Quil, don't be. They are just as strong."_ I yelled. _"Forget fighting. -Can you get out?"_

"_No. Even if I could I'm not fast enough to get Claire away safely. I …"_

Right then, the leech tackled him again, but this time Quil shook him off and the half-breed took out the bathroom sink and shattered the mirror. Glass flew everywhere and Claire screamed. Quil glanced her way briefly to see that she had been cut in the wreckage. She still sat in the tub fortunately, but her body was stooped over, and she was holding on to her arm as the blood trickled down it. Quil looked back to the leech, as the scent of blood filled the room – the blood sucker was very quickly reacting and becoming even more feral and unpredictable in his eager movements. He hissed at Quil, and then to the my horror, the bathroom wall suddenly collapsed and the second leech moved into the room as well.

I had just reached the backyard and considered I would be able to help, but came face to face with three more half breeds moving into the house. They had their backs to me, but I let loose my own snarl announcing my arrival.

I had already decided to fight them. Even if I was out numbered, it gave Quil better odds.

Crazy, huh? But, I figured two against one was better than five.

"_Yeah, well what about three against one__, Leah? Just get Claire and Quil and then get out of there!" _Seth was yelling at me.

"_Leah, I'm almost there."_ Embry added, trying to get me to hold back from attacking directly.

Claire's crying was still ringing in my ears, as the three half-breeds turned to face me. To my disgust, I noticed the only female present also happened to be my old friend (let's call her 'Morticia' for the time being_)._ If I thought it was personal before, then that was nothing. This bitch was threatening _my_ pack for a second time – oh no, that was not going to happen!

A yelp suddenly filled my head… Quil. His leg had been broken by one of the half-breeds, and while his heavy form was now pretty much covering the bath tub, he was being closed in on. I realised there was no time to fight. Seth was right – get Claire and Quil, and get out.

Seeing the three half-breeds moving away from the house and circling in around me, I judged my speed against theirs. 'Morticia' had been no match against me before, and I doubted the male blood suckers would be. Putting my whole strength into my front paws, I charged forward. All three flew at me, but somehow I managed to avoid their claws. I did however feel a chunk of my fur being ripped out – it was that close.

I quickly flew through the back door, into Quil's kitchen. I forgot the floor was marble effect though and my sharp claws sent me skidding across it. With a thud my body slammed sideways into a cupboard, but I quickly scrabbled up and threw myself at the stairs. I'm pretty sure that I took them in one jump, and thanks to Quil's vision, I knew what position the leeches were in.

I continued my pace, using my weight behind me. I sighted the demolished bathroom and the leeches trying to get hold of Quil and charged. Quil was holding them off, with his jaws continuously snapping at them anytime they made a wrong move. He had already managed to detach a few chunks from them, so they were being more cautious now and seemed oblivious to my presence. I took the one closest to Quil first, jumping on his back and sending him tumbling into the other half breed. While the other turned to attack, I remained latched on to the big guy and started making my own dents in his wretched body. I had him pinned on his front, so that he couldn't bite me, but the fucker was strong and I was struggling to keep him down. Quil meanwhile had regained his footing and was keeping the other guy off me. I felt like we were getting somewhere, when I heard the other leeches entering the house. Suddenly however, Embry and Seth's howls filled the house. They had somehow arrived together, Seth had to be getting faster. The noise proved to be a distraction and concerned that I would soon be faced with more leeches, I quickly ripped off the head of big boy and tossed it away. There was more blood than I had anticipated, but I didn't care he was dead. I looked up to see Quil had made a matching mess of his kill. We immediately turned to the stairs ready to face the next wave. Quil limped over and joined me shoulder to shoulder.

"_Thank__ you," _he said solemnly.

"_Leah? Quil? Are you ok?"_Seth was scrabbling up the stairs towards us.

I panicked, _"Where are the other leeches?"_

"_They fled the minute me and Embry arrived. He's outside making sure they don't come back." _Seth tried to move in and nuzzle me. I shook him off. The black haired bitch wasn't getting away a second time. Without anymore thought, I threw my body out of the already broken window. I felt some of the remaining glass tear at the underside of my belly, but I didn't care.

"_Leah, come back." _Embry was on my tail as I flew into the woods.

"_Embry, keep up. Seth move your butt. We need to finish this. Quil, look after Claire." _I ordered.

I felt Embry keeping up and despite Seth's protest, he copied my move and jumped out of the window. Once again though, neither of them could maintain my speed. I didn't want to lose them, but the scent was getting fainter and I was worried it would disappear again so pushed myself once more. I was soon strides ahead of my pack and caught a flash of clothing flying through the forest ahead. I felt smug.

"_Leah, wait__, we are nowhere near yet." _Seth cried.

"_I'm not losing them." _I reiterated. _"They have been messing with us for too long."_

I had the taste of blood in my mouth. Even in that moment, I considered how the thought of killing a half-breed had once upset me, but somehow, I was well over , I was so focused on this and the leech I could glimpse ahead, that I failed to see her coming at me until it was too late. She came at speed from the left - she was so close that I had no time to dodge her. As her body hit my ribs side on, I felt something crack under the pressure and once again, the air was pushed from my lungs. I gasped for air, the wolf pushing itself up as her fist punched my head and sent me flying into a nearby tree where I collapsed. Half-breed or not, this bitch was strong.

I lay panting in a heap, my pack brothers crying my name. Seth's thoughts and panic were the strongest. The bitch, meanwhile, towered over me grinning before slowly crouching down. I tried to snap at her, but she only punched my head again. Instead, I desperately pushed myself up, but quickly collapsed. My body was struggling to move, which wasn't surprising since I was injured before Morticia caught up with me. Clearly, her kick and punch had been too much and my body was trying to heal as quickly as possible. She cocked her head as if she was trying to work me out.

"You know…" she whispered, although she seemed to be talking to herself, "… I really don't see why Daddy is interested in you or _that_ half-breed. I mean, he really wants that pathetic little brat, but you … well, I just don't get it. You're lucky… at the minute, you're a candidate. You better just hope you stay on that list, because if your little name ever gets crossed off…" She sliced a finger across her throat in a menacing fashion.

My energy was quickly returning, but as I went to leap at her, she spun around and quickly flew into the forest. I moved to chase her, undeterred but felt something else slam against me.

I looked up to see a sandy wolf growling at me. _"Oh, no, you don't!"_


	53. Consequences

AN

Hello!

So, where to start?

1st, happy new year!

2nd, I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas!

3rd, thanks to all of you who reviewed and even those that read this and didn't ;)

4th, thank you to my beta Marauderswolf.

5th, I'm sorry... No really, I mean it - I am sorry! Unfortunatley, for you _and _me I'm on a go slow with the writing. On the good side however, I did write three draft chapters over the holidays, which are really quite action packed and a good base for me to work on! Let's hope I can bring them to you soon.

With that all said, I'll let you get on to the bit you really want. I guess you'll find that this update a short filler between all the unfolding drama. I just hope you like it, and as always I treasure your reviews and feedback!

Thanks xxx

* * *

Jake's POV

I was still desperately trying to contact someone… anyone. I'd phoned all the numbers I had for my pack, but there was no answer. I decided to try Sam's next in the hope that Emily was at least home.

I was still completely freaking out about the information Edward had given me. I didn't even know the whole story, but every inch of me was crying out that something_ very_ bad was happening. It was like a sixth sense nagging at the back of my mind. Somehow I knew we were going to lose someone in La Push and it terrified me. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but at the same time I prayed to god it wasn't someone that I loved. Did that make me a horrible person?

I felt the presence of someone coming into the kitchen, and looked up to see the ice queen staring at me. "Carmen explained what's happening. Have you gotten a hold of anyone?" she asked sternly.

I scowled at her, unsure as to why she even cared. She hated me and all the other shape shifters. "No," I snapped, returning my eyes to the address book in my hand. I quickly flicked through the pages, looking for Sam's new number, but my big hands had suddenly become clumsy and I dropped it. "Shit," I cursed.

Rose had picked up the book before I could even react. "Who are you looking for?"

I glared at her once more.

"Well?" She huffed impatiently and tapped her foot.

"Sam," I grunted.

Unphased, she calmly turned to a random page in the address book and handed it back to me.

I looked at her, confused until I saw his number on the open page. "Err, thanks."

She stepped back, but didn't leave. I ignored her and anxiously dialed Sam's number. I was disheartened when the phone line rang continuously just like all the times before and I started to nervously pace the room. I had just about given up hope when the line picked up.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Jake?" a female voice answered.

My gut twisted. "Rachel? What the fuck are you doing there?"

"Ooo, hello little bro, nice to hear you, too," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Rachel, I'm serious. Why are you at Emily's?" I snapped.

"We are having a wolf-themed baby shower. Me and Kim and Emily - you know - us imprints together." She said as if it was obvious.

"Shit, all three of you are there?"

"Yes, Jake. God, you are so slow sometimes. It's like I was saying to Paul …" she whittered on.

"Rachel, where's Sam and the pack?" I interrupted, losing patience with her incessant babbling.

"What the hell is your problem, Jake? Sam's gone fishing off the point with the pack. We kicked them all out. It's ok though - your precious Leah has her pack covering patrol in La Push." Rachel replied.

"Fuck. Listen, you have to get the girls and get out," I ordered.

"What? Why? Are you crazy? Emily's like really heavily pregnant!"

"Rachel, it's not safe." I shouted, frustrated at her failure to take me seriously.

"Hold on, Jake, there's someone at the door." She cut me off and covered the phone piece, but I still heard her though. "It's ok, Em, I'll get it!" She uncovered the handset again. "Look Jake, I've really missed your dramatics, but we are trying to have a party and we have a visitor."

"Listen to me, Rachel! Do_ not _open that door, whatever you do. Vampires are coming after you!" I shouted in my last attempt to get her focus.

Silence followed.

"Rachel? Did you hear me?"

"Y . . . yes," she whispered.

"Ok, good. Now I need you to trust me and do exactly what I say." I lowered my voice, trying to hide my own fears. I needed to get Rachel and the girls out of danger. It was almost impossible to think clearly, but I had no choice.

"Jake, you're scaring me," she whimpered.

I heard Rose shift unexpectedly in the background reminding me she was there. I continued to ignore her and focused on my sister. "Shh, it's going to be ok. It's probably just a neighbor calling round, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Now, you've got to quietly get Emily and Kim and go out the back door…"

"No. Please don't make us go out there!"

"You'll be fine Rachel. You're a Black, remember? You've never been scared of anyone or anything. So, you go out that back door and you go straight to the garage. Sam's truck will be in there. He never uses it. You'll find the keys in the sun visor."

"Right. Keys in the visor," Rachel repeatedly shakily.

"Yes. Now, as soon as you're in the garage, you get in that truck and you drive into the most populated area you can find. You don't stop for anyone. If anything happens, even if it means leaving someone behind, you keep going. Ok?"

"Jake, I can't do that. What if…"

"Rachel, you have to keep going. Promise me you won't stop? For me and Paul, you have to promise?"

"I promise." I could hear her crying softly.

"I love you, and it's going to be ok, but you have to go now!"

"Shit. No, No, No!" She cried out fearfully down the phone.

"What?" I said panicked.

"There's someone at the back door, Jake. The door knob is turning." She whispered.

"It's locked, right?" I asked horrified.

"Y… Yes..."

"Ok. Where are the girls?" I answered. I was going mad inside, but was trying to think clearly to get my sister out of there. They just couldn't stay put. The leeches would get them in the house. Hell, they didn't even have a chance outrunning them by foot or car, but I just had to hope that by some miracle they could get away. I still didn't understand how this was all happening so quickly.

"In the living room. . . Oh my god!"

As she gasped, I heard a loud bang.

"Jake, they are in!" she screamed in the phone.

Suddenly, Kim and Emily's voices joined my sister's in horror, and all I could hear was their screaming. I fell to the floor, clutching the phone to my chest as their scared cries carried through the handset tormenting me. Rose was by my side in an instant, gripping my shoulder as I started to violently shake.

"Jake, you've got to calm down. Give me the phone." She was already prying it from my hands so that she could put it to her ear.

I didn't even fight her as I could feel myself spiraling into some kind of fog. Being miles away and unable to help my sister was torturous and my mind was going into some sort of shock. I could easily hear the screaming as it continued down the line, even without holding the phone. Then, in the blink of an eye, it all stopped and there was nothing but silence. I snatched the phone back from Rose and raised it back to my ear. I didn't know why I even felt the need to speak, but I did.

"Hello?" I whispered.

There was nothing until I heard something brush the receiver.

"Hello?" I called out again, even more desperately.

I suddenly heard heavy breathing, and then the line went dead.

Without thinking, the phone fell from my hand and smashed against the hard floor. Rose was still crouched down next to me, but seemed to have distanced herself and was no longer touching me. I felt my breathing become uncontrolled as I started to hyperventilate. My sister was gone and it was all my fault. I should have been in La Push. If I had never left, I would have been able to do something.

I suddenly felt a cold sharp slap across my face.

"Pull it together, dog." The sharp voice caused me to look up at the blonde bitch before me. "I will not have you breaking down on my time. Now get your flea ridden ass of this floor and do something that might actually help your sister."

"Fuck you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why the fuck are you even here?" I instinctually stood and ended up right in her face. My body was shaking once more. This was not a time for Rose to be pushing me.

She laughed coldly. "Trust me, I have better things to do like worry about where my husband is. But we are all in this together, so why don't you shut up, get your dog breath out of my face and deal with it, Fido."

I growled at her once more, but she ignored me. "Look, if there's any chance of fixing this, you need to pull yourself together right now. I'll keep calling La Push, but you need to go back outside and stay phased until you talk to someone."

"Fine," I snorted, realising just how right she was. In some ways, it reminded me of Leah.

God, Leah!

Where was she in all of this?

I prayed to god that she was safe. Somehow, I had to find her and I had to get help for Rachel.


	54. Courage

Hey everyone,

Once again I'm apologising for the delay in updates. I have been so busy since Christmas with work and various other things that I've barely had anytime to write. Add to that a major case of writers block and things have been really bad.

I hope you like this chapter at least. Each one will now take it in turns going from one POV to another, so that you can see how everything is developing in La Push, Denali and Barrow at the same time. I hope it all makes sense.

Anyway, loving your feedback and reviews as always.

* * *

Cris's POV

I hung up on Leah and focused on the howl. It was Corey, and I could tell there was a problem so I flew out the door and phased.

I tried to forget the sound of Leah's hurt voice.

It wasn't the case that I couldn't forgive her, but I was being honest when I said that I couldn't handle talking to her right now. My pack, myself included, was still trying to deal with the aftermath of the funeral and support Lee, who had taken things worse than expected.

It was hard watching my pack mate be so distant. I understood that Lee needed space, but his own company was not doing him any favours, seeing as he was constantly blaming himself for Maxine's death. Lee was convinced he had failed Maxi as not only his cousin, but as a protector of Barrow.

I had tried to be patient with him and even took him off patrols, but he refused to rest. Instead, Lee was becoming obsessive in his duties and was constantly out scouting for any danger. He was ignoring everything else that was going on in his life, including the rest of his family, who were already fighting over Maxi's belongings.

In addition to Lee, I also had to deal with my generally somber pack. Therefore, when it came down to Leah, I hadn't had a chance to even process what had happened. I had to instead consider the guys the priority.

I didn't like to admit it, but since going to La Push everything and everyone seemed to have changed so quickly, and my pack were all still processing it in our own way.

Even when I'd returned the first time from La Push, it was different here. We'd learned more about who we were and the true nature of our enemies. The biggest adjustment however was going from such a small pack into a large network of shape shifters. It had caused a lot of conflict in our pack as everyone had reacted differently:

Corey had initially begrudged the life we had built in Barrow.

Lee, Alex and Dylan were jealous of being left at home.

Shay was now even more eager to fight and frustrated at the lack of danger in Barrow.

Jaden on the other hand just wanted life to go back to the way it was before. Unfortunately for him, now that we were linked with La Push, that was impossible.

I personally didn't mind the things that had come with meeting the other packs. I knew that Corey and I would have fallen out at some point regardless of the place or reason, and we really had made some good allies. There was also no way that I could ever regret meeting Leah, even with things as they were. She had changed my life in her own unique way. Sadly, I had let both of us become too emotionally involved and messed everything up. I'd ignored Jake's warnings and as a result not only hurt Leah, but unleashed something inside of myself that I didn't like.

The thing was that I had always been so in control of my life and emotions. Growing up, Corey often found it impossible to start a fight with me. I was not easily angered or offended. I kept to myself and took a logical approach to everything. It made me seem robotically cold sometimes, but I _always_ had someone to look after and being dramatic was not productive. However, when I was around Leah, so much became blurred. There was no way I could ever control or predict her and I certainly couldn't stop the feelings she invoked in me. The way she made me feel scared me. I hadn't realised this until she called me a coward, and now that I was aware of the fact, I was running.

Why wouldn't I be scared, though?

Not only for the fact of hurting her, but because I was now emotionally invested in her. Imprinting, pack duties and past history aside, there was no logical or practical way for 'us' to work. At some point, one of us would always have to give something up to be together. That was if we didn't hurt each other first.

This whole situation was a prime example. Corey had just called me for help and I was still thinking about Leah. I was supposed to be the clear-headed leader of my pack and she had reduced me to constant pining and reasoning with myself. Even prior to this, my days had seemed to somehow revolve around when we talked or when I could patrol with her next.

My simple life had become one of chaos because Leah _was_ essentially chaos – beautiful, feisty, intelligent, but deadly chaos. She had the power to destroy a person or make them feel special with just one look. She could hold the attention of a room out of fear or admiration. She was reckless and organised all at the same time. She was becoming the person she wanted to be and would no longer let anyone stand in her way.

Leah was someone I could admire and there was no way I could give her the life she deserved. I was poor, so poor that I could never give her a home like the one she lived in. I was also an alpha, so I could never guarantee to always be there. Plus, I was still a boy in so many ways, and she was an astounding woman that I couldn't compare to. I may have shown her the way to move forward in her life, but she had been the one to actually do it. I wanted her with every ounce of my body and soul, but all of these facts terrified me.

So, since it was all too much for me to handle at the moment, I was opting out, and no doubt she would hate me for it. It was impossible for me to feel any worse though. When I left her house that night, I left a part of myself behind.

"_Cris, did you even hear me? The twins scouted out a leech," _Corey yelled in my head.

"_What?" _I snapped in shock and immediately forced Leah to the back of my mind.

"_Several leeches actually," _Alex confirmed, with what felt like an edge of excitement.

"_Up ahead on the horizon. There's at least ten of them, see?" _Dylan added in much the same manner.

I calmed myself, hoping it would do the same to the twins. _"I see movement. What are they doing exactly?"_ I asked.

I focused in on the small shapes in the distance. The leeches were miles from the outskirts of Barrow, but a definite threat as far as I was concerned. I also didn't believe in coincidences anymore and doubted that they were just passing through, after all it was nearing eight years since the last vampire and we were pretty much as far north as you could go.

Was this just another example of how things had changed since La Push?

For years we had lived a quiet existence, running regular patrols, but not having any enemies to worry about. We watched Denali and watched our borders, but the rest of the time, we tried to live our lives as normal as possible by just working and building up our small carpentry business.

"_I don't know. They aren't hunting. They're just standing about," _Dylan replied.

"_Maybe they are waiting for sunset," _I thought. It was the only reason I could think of which would explain why they were holding back.

"_Well that's only minutes away. Then what?" _Dylan asked.

"_I don't know," _I said, slowly making my way towards Corey, who was lying low halfway across the plain. I could feel everyone thinking around me as I finally came level with my wolf brother.

He looked up at me and then nodded towards some ferns a few miles out and under sunset._ "Dylan and Alex are down there."_

I scanned the ground for their small fox like forms, and was satisfied that they were well hidden. Suddenly, I felt several more minds shimmer in and join our conversation.

"_What's going on? I heard Corey's howl. Don't tell me he got another thorn in his paw." _Shay's playful booming thoughts came through loud and clear.

I also felt the sadness that came with Lee's mind and the patience of Jaden.

"_We may have a situation. Dylan and Alex have scouted almost a dozen leeches far out on the tundra. They don't appear to be doing anything threatening at the moment, but we were just debating what to do," _I clarified for everyone.

"_Kill them all," _Lee thought coldly.

"_They might be passing through, or even have golden eyes?" _Jaden queried.

"_Somehow, I think the Cullens and Denali are the exception, not the rule, but it's a possibility." _Corey flashed us an image of the leech that caused us to phase years ago. _"Or, Cris is right; they are waiting for nightfall before they attack."_

"_We could always get closer and listen?" _Alex suggested, and Dylan sent agreeable thoughts in my direction.

"_Too risky," _Shay snapped disapprovingly. _"If anyone is going close, it is one of us older guys, not you cubs."_

"_Oh, yeah, because a mutant polar bear just oozes stealth, Shay," _Dylan growled.

_"Watch your lip, cub." _Shay ranked higher than Dylan, and I felt the fox quiver at the tone of the polar bear's voice.

"_Can you not fight for just five minutes!" _I huffed, irritated by their timing.

Corey, who was ignoring the argument, spoke to me directly. "_Well, there are several options. It could be that they are just nomads passing by, or even golden eyes, but worse case is that they are going to either attack the people of Barrow or are here specifically for us…"_

"_Which, considering recent events, seems the most likely." _I finished off his sentence.

"_Yeah." _Corey nodded.

"_Getting closer could be worth a try?" _Jaden suggested as he swooped over me before landing on Corey's back.

My brother snorted and snapped at the owl, barely missing his feathers. _"Must you?"_

Jaden didn't even flinch. _"You make a good perch, so button it."_

I smiled at their interactions despite the circumstances. Suddenly, I felt the alpha link come into play. I knew that it wasn't the time to be speaking with the other packs though, so I blocked it before it took hold, enabling me to focus solely on my pack.

"_Something is going on." _It was an obvious fact, but I still shared it. _"I don't want anyone getting too close, but Jaden can fly over safely."_

"_Isn't that too obvious? They would see me from miles out and immediately know we are watching. I hate to admit it, but Lee would be the most inconspicuous on this particular recon." _Jaden showed me an image of him camouflaged against the ground, crawling forward.

"_I will go." _Lee confirmed, but his thoughts were dark and determined.

I didn't want to overburden him at the moment and part of me didn't trust his mental state. I felt his offence at my thought.

"_I'm not crippled. I can do my job, Cris." _He snapped.

I let out a sigh, knowing it was the most logical approach and that I had to trust him. He had never let me down before. _"Ok, but be safe." _I watched as he shot off from the right, his brown coat darting through the mossy undergrowth, in the direction of the leeches.

All of the pack silently waited. Only a few minutes later, he began his approach.

_"That's close enough, Lee," _I ordered.

"_I can get closer," _he shot back.

"_No. Just relay what you hear," _I confirmed.

I relaxed my mind and let it absorb Lee's fully, as he stretched out his long ears to listen. The scene in front of us started to unravel.

"Why did we have to come?" A teenage looking boy with bronze hair said angrily.

"Shut up. Joham will have your tongue if you don't quit your whinging." A female redhead with freckles threw back.

"Sorry. I forgot you love him and Sophia so much. Tell me though, why isn't she here if it's so important to deal with this good forsaken place?" he replied.

The female leech glared at him. "You know why, idiot! We have to make sure they don't leave."

"Well, why can't we just attack them like Anna's doing to that stupid bitch and her pack?" A small petite girl asked.

I flinched internally as I guessed that they were referring to Leah.

"They have no imprints. Didn't you guys listen to anything? The only thing we have to hold against them is their home and putting their people in danger. The shifters will undoubtedly try to save everyone, but they will fail and they _will_ die." Freckles said exasperated.

"What about survivors?" the girl asked.

Freckles only grinned evilly. "You did say you were hungry."

"So what are we waiting for?" The boy suddenly seemed energized and keen to moving. I also noticed the other leeches moving in around their leader.

"A sign. Now hush, we are already being watched." The woman pointed in the direction where Lee was lying and nodded at several leeches, who immediately took off towards him.

I was already yelling and running towards where Lee was. I could feel his anger boiling over as the two leeches started to move in his direction.

"_Lee, get your ass out of there now,"_ I ordered, and noticed Corey was on my tail.

"_We don't run from fights," _Lee snapped, holding his stance and making it clear his hare form was not budging.

"_No, but you are not a fighter," _Corey threw back.

"_I know," _Lee finally agreed with our thoughts, _"but, I do make awfully good bait."_

I caught a hold of his thoughts, and although I didn't agree with them, I had to admit it was a good plan. I believed in Lee's speed and that was good enough for me. _"Just don't wait too long."_

The leeches were closing in on his hiding spot, so Lee stood up, making himself easily visible and started running in the direction of Corey and I.

I knew he was only at half speed, allowing the leeches a chance to catch him, but I was still anxious. The older male and female were closing in and while he was keeping himself just out of their reach, I knew he had no room for mistakes.

"_Head to the crater," _I ordered, and the whole pack set off in that direction.

Corey and I reached it first and slid down into it. We waited patiently and saw from Lee's mind that he was only a mile out. We couldn't hear his footsteps, but we could easily make out the dull thud of the vampires feet following him. After only a few seconds, Lee's small body flew over the edge and down the slope towards us. I felt the rest of the pack running to join us as the vampires followed him over the edge.

It was almost funny the way they froze at the sight of Corey and I. Lee was already scrambling up the other side and away from the fight at my command. Meanwhile, Corey and I were already instinctually circling our prey. We remembered clearly everything we had learnt in La Push and felt more than confident about taking out two leeches. It was almost easy - every time the dark haired leeches moved we mirrored them, every time they lunged forward we dodged them and attacked from another angle. It was like being back at the Cullen mansion, but this time it was all real.

I felt impressed as I watched Corey, getting closer and closer to latching on to the female leech, but dragged my focus away and on to my own enemy. I had ended up with an old guy with black hair. His clothes were incredibly dated and ragged and his breath smelt like rotten flesh. His eyes were also a deep crimson red and he was snarling through his bared sharp teeth.

I growled back in return and for a minute, we just stood analyzing each other. I was ready and waiting for his next move, and finally he made it. Lunging forward, arms extended and teeth gnashing, the leech came at me, trying to jump on to my back. Using my speed, I quickly dodged it, which sent him flying into the dirt. A small cloud of dust flew up around him as he turned and came at me once more. This time, I dodged him and certain of his movement, tore out a chunk of flesh from his hip. The vampire let lose a small whimper as he regained his balance. I noticed that the stone flesh in my mouth was just that – stone. There was no blood, which meant unlike Leah's recent run in, this was not a half-breed. Leaving me little time to consider this, the leech lunged at me once more. This time, as I went to dodge, so did he. Instead, his fingers dug into the scruff of my neck and his free hand started to scratch at my underside while his teeth tried to snap at my throat. Using my weight and shaggy coat, I easily shook him off and as he fell underneath me I reared up and crushed my paws down on him, engulfing his head in my jaws and detaching it in one swift movement. I threw the severed head to my left and laughed internally as I saw Corey back in human form, sitting patiently next to his already burning kill.

"You took your time."He grinned.

At the same time, I heard movement behind us and looked up to see my pack, who were still phased, and peering over the edge of the crater.

"_We would have helped, but you seemed to have it in hand." _Shay shrugged, his huge form shadowing us from above. _"Nice work, by the way."_

Corey was already adding my leech to the burning pile for me, and so I made my way out of the crater. I was unharmed, as was my brother, but I knew this was only the start of it. As I reached the top, a strong breeze ruffled my coat and I inhaled a deep breath. My nose was met with the smell of burning wood and flesh. I immediately turned my body towards home and let out a pained howl as the sun set. It was clear now what the leeches had been planning, and I realised that the two we had killed was nothing more than a diversion. Barrow was undefended and burning brightly on the horizon.

My whole pack, including the just phased Corey, caught my thoughts.

"_Guys, we have to get home now."_ It wasn't an order, it was my only reaction.

Jaden quickly flashed us the memory of the female vampire speaking. _"The shifters will undoubtedly try to save everyone, but they will fail and they __will __die."_

"_Anyone who wants to stay behind can, but I'm not going to just stand by and let our people be slaughtered," _I snapped.

"_Neither am I. I just…" _Jaden's thoughts faltered.

"_Stop." _I growled. "_There will be no goodbyes, ok?"_

"_Ok," _all of my pack answered, the determination clear in their voices, before we took off side by side towards the amber flames and impending darkness of the night.

* * *

AN

I felt that I should add a little disclaimer here, because the burning of Barrow was actually an idea inspired by the end of 30 days of night, which is one of my favourite vampire horror films and I got very excited when I watched it recently and realised it was set in Barrow too!


	55. Promises

**AN**

Ok, so I'm giving you this chapter early - I've been holding it back because I'm no where near ready to post the next one, but I also want to share it with you because deserve it having read this far. Plus, your reviews really are what keeps me going and give me such a boost whenever I'm stuck on where to go with my writing. So my lovelies, here you go.

xxx

* * *

Leah POV

"_Get off me, you retarded fur ball!" _I mentally yelled at Seth, who had me pinned to the ground.

"_Leah, Seth is right. This is not the time to go after them. We are outnumbered and unprepared." _Embry said, defending my brother's actions.

"_Ok, already. Just get off me." _I snapped up at the sandy wolf above me.

Seth seemed to accept the fact that I wasn't going to chase the leeches any further and let up. I quickly found my feet and roughly shoved him with my shoulder. Embry, meanwhile, was already making his way back to Quil's house.

"_Quil phased out?" _I asked, noticing the absence of his mind.

_"Yeah, Claire was quite upset and he couldn't really do much as a wolf." _Seth confirmed before nuzzling me cautiously. "_You're hurt?"_

I looked over my own body, I had a gash under my stomach from the bathroom window, but apart from that, I was just a little bruised and sore. _"I'm fine. Let's just get Quil and Claire safely back to our house and then we can regroup. I've not heard anything from Jared or Jake. We need to tell them what's happened."_

"_And Cris," _Seth added.

"_Cris has enough on his plate right now." _I made it clear that was the end of the conversation and focused on the fact that we were back at Quil's backyard already. _"I'm phasing back. I'd like you both to stay wolf and follow me in Quil's car. Ok? Just in case."_

Both Embry and Seth agreed.

However, my brother still seemed troubled. _"Leah, what did the vampire mean about you being a candidate? Why didn't she just try to kill you?"_

"_I don't know, Seth. I doubt it's nothing – the bitch is clearly crazy." _I was trying to ignore the menacing words she had breathed over me. _"I'm phasing out. Keep a lookout."_

With that I phased out, picked up a shirt from Quil's washing line, and made my way in through the back door. The house looked like a bomb had hit it. All of the furniture was upturned, barely anything was undamaged, and only a few items were still intact. I followed the trail of debris up the stairs and paused when I reached ground zero.

What used to be the small, quaint bathroom was now wide open. The once white walls that held it together had collapsed inwards and instead, opened into the hall and what I guessed was a bedroom. The tiled floor inside was also crimson red where the half breeds had bled out in the bathroom.

I moved further along the hall, but Quil and Claire were nowhere to be seen. Carefully, minding my bare feet of the broken glass and debris around me, I turned and looked at the only other door on the landing. This one looked untouched and was the closest to the stairs. Smelling Quil behind it, I lightly knocked on the door.

"Quil, it's Leah," I waited for an answer.

"It's ok. Come in," Quil replied in a whisper.

I slowly swung the door open, hearing it creak as I did. Quil was sitting on a single bed with Claire on his lap. She was wrapped in a blanket and looked to be asleep. I immediately noticed Quil's leg was bent out at an odd angle and counted all the cuts and scratches over his body. The right side of his face was black and blue and his eye looked inflamed.

"She just cried herself to sleep." He nodded down at the little girl.

"Let's hope she thinks this is one big nightmare then." I offered him a gentle smile. "We have to get you guys out of here."

Quil looked unconvinced. "Where?"

"Mine?" It was the best option I could think of for the moment.

He shook his head. "And then what? She wasn't safe here. Why would she be any safer at yours?"

Seth and Embry appeared at the top of the stairs, listening to our conversation. They were obviously unable to follow my simple instructions.

"It's a start. We'll plan our next move once she's away from this house." I paused, thinking how I was going to break the next bit to him. "Quil, I don't know if you've been downstairs, but there's not much left. Also, we need to deal with the dead half-breeds in the bathroom. There's blood everywhere. What would the authorities say? Someone must have heard something? I'm surprised the cops aren't here already."

"We could bury the bodies deep in the forest." He suggested. "If anyone found them it would hopefully look like a wolf mauling."

"We'll do it," Embry said as he nudged Seth. "It won't take long, and then we'll be back here to follow you to home."

"Ok, but do it phased and don't leave anything that can be traced back to you." I waved towards the bathroom, and they took off towards the dead bodies.

"In the meantime, you rest here and I'll clean up." I nodded at Quil.

"Thanks, but don't worry about the broken stuff and the damage. If you could just clear up the blood that would be great. The only thing that really matters is Claire. Everything else is just an object that can be replaced or fixed." He looked down at her once more. "She can't be."

I left him to rest and quickly grabbed some towels, rags and a mop. After what felt like forever, I'd managed to get the blood off the floor using the water from the dented bath to rinse everything down. Unfortunately, by the time I had finished, I was then covered in the red liquid myself. Disgusted, I jumped in what was left of the bath and turned the shower on. I didn't care that I was standing in nothing but Quil's shirt and let the cold water soak through me. It was then that I realized how much thicker the half-breeds' blood seemed and it really dawned on me that what I was actually covered in. It was an unwelcome realization as part of me had been methodically going through the chore of cleaning without thinking. Now, however, as I watched the red water spiral down the plughole, I felt sick. Shamefully, I retched, bringing up bile in my mouth which I quickly spat out. After rinsing my mouth with water from the shower, I then grabbed some soap that was lying by the old sink and jumped back in. I started to scrub myself vigorously, but my skin still remained red. Eventually, I started to scrub harder and harder and felt the tears falling from my eyes at the sight of the death that covered my russet arms. I was supposed to be a vampire hunter. I wasn't supposed to be killing living creatures. This wasn't what I signed up for. Hell, I never even signed up!

"Wow, wow, wow. Leah, it's ok."

I was suddenly being lifted from the shower by Seth. I held out my arms to him as I spoke, "It won't come off. They're stained by blood."

"Leah," Seth calmly said, "your arms are red from where you've scrubbed them raw, not the blood." He pulled me into a hug, his scent calming me. "You do get yourself in some states," he chuckled lightly.

His kindness made me sober up and realize how stupid I was being. "I don't know what came over me," I stuttered and stepped away from him, ashamed.

"Don't worry, Embry and I just buried our first bodies. I think we are all a little out of our depth." He nudged me.

I smiled sadly and wiped my eyes. "There's not much else we can do tonight, I guess." I gestured at the house.

"No. I'll wait for you outside. Embry and I will then follow you like agreed." He left me alone then and headed back down the stairs.

Embarrassed by my pathetic mini breakdown, I made my way back to Quil. "Let's get you both in the car. Do you want me to grab you some stuff?" I offered.

"No. Will you get Claire settled? I'll pack a few things and be down in a minute." He carefully stood, avoiding any weight on his broken leg, and passed Claire to me gently. She didn't even stir at the transfer.

"Quil, you can barely walk. Let me see to your leg first." I tried to touch his arm, but he flinched away.

"Later. Please just get Claire in the car," he snapped, which was unlike him.

I was trying to be sensitive to his situation, all of us were having a hard time, and hell, even the bitch in me was worried about my friend. So as instructed, I made my way downstairs and to his car. I grabbed the keys from the hook on the way and looked around at the wreckage once more. I felt so bad for Quil. I didn't have an imprint, but I loved Claire and she was family. I couldn't imagine how I would have felt in his situation. I desperately needed to get Claire settled so I could find out exactly what had happened. In all of my years, I had never heard of such a direct attack on La Push land before.

Claire stirred as I eventually made it outside and to the car. Her big, brown eyes opened wide in horror when she realised she wasn't with Quil and she started to whimper.

"Hush now, it's ok. Quil's coming. You're safe." I reassured her.

She seemed to calm down, but her small hands clung to my shirt as I settled her into the back seat. I didn't know if it was a good thing that she was being so quiet, or if she was in shock. Part of me wished she would bawl and have a little fit so she could let it all out.

"It's ok, baby girl. We are going to go back to my place, and your uncle Seth will be there, and we are going to have a sleepover." I put on a smile as I buckled her in.

"It's getting dark, Aunty Lee. What about the monsters?" Claire started to cry again, but still quietly.

I hadn't even realised it was early evening. "The monsters are gone, baby."

"And no one will ever let them hurt you," Quil added, throwing a massive suitcase in the trunk before lifting himself in next to Claire and swinging his legs in.

"You should have let me help you," I scolded, but he ignored me.

Claire was already clawing at him and burying her head into his chest to hide from the world. Quil put his arm around her reassuringly in return. His leg was still set at an unnatural angle and I noticed he was flinching every time Claire moved.

"Let's go, then," he said looking at me with a stern expression.

I immediately stopped staring and made my way to the driver's seat. I quickly adjusted the seat and started the engine. Checking my rear view mirror, I caught sight of a two wolves sinking back into the bushes. They were flanking me like I asked.

The drive to my place was going to take a while, seeing as we were at different ends of the reservation. As soon as we were on the road though, an anxious silence fell around us. I flicked on the headlights as dusk settled into night and kept my eyes wide open. Occasionally, my eyes would look in the mirror and check Quil, however each time I did this, I became more and more concerned. His gaze was fixed out the window as he clutched Claire, but his expression was fierce and foreign to me.

Unable to stand it any longer, I finally broke the silence. "How's the leg? It looked pretty bad earlier. We need to make sure it's set right and I need to see to your cuts as soon as we are back."

He only grunted in response.

"Is Claire injured?" I tried again.

"I saw to her arm earlier." His gaze did not move from the window. "Embry and Seth are following us, right?"

"Yeah." I returned my eyes to the road ahead. "It's going to be ok, Quil."

"Sure it is," he muttered.

I stopped talking and left him alone while I concentrated on getting home, and after about ten more minutes we pulled into my drive. I hopped out and opened the back door helping Quil out of the cab. I heard him grunt as he stood up fully. At the same time, we both heard movement in the woods nearby. Taking a defensive stance, we waited.

Thankfully, Seth emerged only a few minutes later. "Embry's going to keep looping the house. There's no vampire smell anywhere near, though."

I nodded. "Thank you, but that doesn't mean anything, unfortunately. I need to check the house."

Seth put his hand up, stopping me. "I'll go. You help Quil and Claire."

I let him go and turned to get Claire out. Quil took it as an opportunity to lean against the car for support. Eventually Seth came back out and gave us the all clear. He helped Quil, while I carried Claire and the suitcase. As soon as we were inside, we locked the door and set Claire down on the sofa. Quil, meanwhile, hobbled off towards the kitchen.

"The back door is locked, and I grabbed a blanket." Seth said, passing it to me.

I laid Claire down and placed the blanket over her, brushing her hair from her eyes. "You're safe, ok? Seth is going to stay with you for a while because I need to help Quil."

Seth had already set himself on the floor by her head and was taking her hand. She nodded quietly at me and I left her in his safe hands. Making my way to the kitchen, Quil had already sat down on a chair and was downing a bottle of whiskey.

"A little early, isn't it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You need to reset my leg and it's going to hurt," he said gruffly. "Something is better than nothing."

I knelt down immediately and felt for the break. I found it and based on the training from Mom and Carlisle, I figured it was a clean break that had just healed out of place. I quickly set about fixing it up. Quil cursed like a bitch when the re-breaking happened, but after that, he seemed to relax a little more. I cleaned the rest of his wounds in silence, but he wouldn't let me touch his tender face. Finally, I checked over the gash on my own stomach and dressed that. Once done, I cleaned up the mess I made and thoroughly washed my hands. It was then that I realised I was still in one of Quil's long shirts and it was damp, having never dried off from the shower. I quickly grabbed some shorts and a shirt out of the dryer and slipped them on out of view.

Finally settled, I pulled up a chair by Quil. "You want to tell me what happened from the start?"

Unfortunately, it turned out to be much like we had seen. Quil had been watching TV with Claire when he picked up the scent of a leech outside. Not wanting to leave her alone, he moved them upstairs to the bathroom and that's when they broke into the house. Naturally, he had phased and that's how Embry and Seth got involved and called me. It was an unprovoked and unexpected attack.

I was trying to work everything out, including what the leech had said to me. I didn't like to admit that it bothered me, but I wanted to know what exactly I was a candidate for. Suddenly however, the phone started ringing and I walked over to pick it up. I noticed the answering machine on the base unit was flashing with 10 messages - that was the maximum it could take. Panicked, I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" a woman's musical voice spoke to me.

"Rose? Rose, you won't believe what..."

She cut me off. "Leah, you have to find Sam. Rachel, Emily and Kim are all missing. They were attacked."

My stomach dropped. "What? How do you know?"

"There's been an incident here."

I felt sick as I thought of Jake. "What kind of..."

Rose maintained her usual calm. "That doesn't matter right now. Jake called Emily to warn her, but he was too late."

"Where's Jake?" I stuttered. Rachel was his sister so I knew he would be in a state.

"He's been trying to get hold of the other alphas. Where have you been? He said no one was phased in La Push and Cris blocked him out."

"Quil and Claire were attacked, and I've been dealing with the aftermath." I was trying to get my head around everything and not become overwhelmed. I also had to force myself to not think about Cris. He had shot off from our conversation following a howl and now he was blocking Jake out. That meant he could be in trouble, too.

"Are they ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Are you ok?" she said with a hint of concern.

"Been better. How long ago were the girls taken?"

"Just over an hour, so Jake is going mad. Leah, I don't mean to be cruel, but vampires don't normally take people. You need to brace yourself for what you are likely to find at that house."

"I can't think like that. Just... just tell Jake I'm going to Emily's now and I _will_ find them." I refused to admit the girls were dead. It would break all of us.

"Ok, oh and Leah?"

"What?" I snapped, desperate to get moving.

"Be careful. You're the only dog I actually like." Rose sounded sincere this time and more like my friend of the past as she hung up.

Without hesitation, I shouted for everyone. Within seconds, Embry was bursting through the back door rendering the lock useless. I looked away because he was still pulling his pants on having phased back mid flight. Seth came through just as quickly, clutching Claire. Quil, meanwhile, looked even more stressed.

"Emily, Rachel and Kim are missing." I stated as calmly as possible.

"All of the imprints have been attacked?" Quil's head perked up.

"Yes, it looks that way, and I have to find them." I was already heading for the back door.

"I'm coming." Seth said, handing Claire to Quil.

"Me, too. You're not going alone." Embry added.

"No. Someone needs to stay with Quil." I snapped.

"It's fine. We are going, too." Quil said sternly.

"Don't be stupid. It's too risky." I scolded.

"I didn't mean with you. I'm leaving La Push. Whatever is happening, I'm not putting Claire in the middle of it. I'll get her mom on the way and we will disappear for a while."

"What? Quil, you can't. It's not safe for you on your own." I pleaded.

"It's not safe for _us_ here either. You know I can't put her at risk, and we are a liability and distraction to the pack."

"Quil, we can protect you." Embry stepped forward looking upset by his friend's words.

"Guys, it's not up for discussion." He stood up, shifting Claire to one hip. "My leg is healing already, so it will be fine."

"Quil, I really don't have time to argue. I have to go, but you shouldn't leave," I was pulling on my hair as I spoke. I may have said a lot of bad things about Emily and the other imprints in the past, but they were still important to me, and Emily was about 32 weeks into her pregnancy. At the same time, I wouldn't just abandon Quil.

"I'm going," he said firmly.

"Let him," Seth suddenly said.

I looked at him confused.

"It's his decision and we have to respect that," he continued. "I'll make sure they get away ok and run behind the car until they reach the highway. Then I'll come back and join you." My little brother looked at me pleadingly.

I let out a deep sigh, knowing I didn't have time to waste. "Fine. Will you do me one favor then?"

Quil nodded.

"Someone needs to tell Billy about Rachel. Will you please stop by and speak with him. Maybe even convince him to go with you? He's been like a father to all of us, he should be safe and I'd feel better knowing you were all together." I looked at him earnestly.

"Of course, but you know he will never leave," Quil stated.

"I know, but try." I quickly kissed Claire on the cheek and looked Quil in the eye. "Now, you both take care. Ok? That's an order."

He smiled sadly. "Yes, boss."

I turned away and looked to Embry. "You're with me, I take it?"

He nodded before shaking Quil's hand. "Good luck, bro."

"You too," he answered, tears glistening his eyes.

"We have to go this instant." I broke up their moment, reminding them of the time and with that said, Embry and I flew out the door and towards Sam and Emily's house.

As soon as I phased, I was bombarded by Jake's thoughts and emotions. _"Leah, thank god you're ok." _

He immediately felt through my thoughts and memories, tracing back the last few hours. I did the same and understood that there was someone after Nessie.

"_Edward isn't back yet, but I can't leave Nessie. Please, will you find my sister?"_

"_We're already on the way," _I assured him.

"_Thank you."_

"_Any word from Cris?" _I showed Jake our last conversation.

"_No, I think he phased out, but he never spoke to me. He'll be ok." _It was Jake's turn to reassure me.

_"Sure, just like all of us are?"_ I muttered sarcastically.

"_Leah, listen, you need to be careful." _Jake's mind became dark. _"I know Edward didn't tell me everything, but if this Joham is interested in you, too, then you need to take it seriously. He's already killed his own son and if the sick fuck is doing breeding experiments..."_

"_Don't be stupid, Jake, I can't have... you know." _I had accepted the fact I was barren, but it still hurt to mention it.

"_I don't care what you think. Please just stick with the pack – I can't lose you as well. God, I hate that I can't be there. I've already lost my sister because of this screwed up situation. I love Nessie to bits, but I hate imprinting – bit by bit it's taken me away from everything that ever mattered, and now I have no choice but to stand by and watch you all in danger. I should be there with you, by your side. I was supposed to be your alpha. I was supposed to protect my sister. This should never have happened. I'm so sorry." _

"_Jesus Christ. Will you pull yourself together? I don't need you self pitying yourself right now. Yes, maybe you should have been here, maybe things would have been different, but you've made your choices, so now you need to follow them through. Go to Nessie and leave Rachel to me. I'll find her – that's a promise. I'll call as soon as I have news."_

"_Leah, I love my sister... I can't lose her."_

"_I know. I'll find her. Now go, so I can focus." _

I felt him phase out and Embry and Seth absorbed what we had just found out.

"_Leah, I don't like it. If they are after you, then..." _Seth was vibrating with worry.

"_Nothing will happen. There are plenty of us. We just need to find the girls." _I snapped, hating that all of the guys' focus were now fixed on me. I admit that I was unsettled by the prospect of being a target, but the pack focusing on the fact didn't help and I wouldn't let it stop me from doing anything.

Embry was the next to speak. _"Leah, we are already one down. We need to be careful."_

I ignored him and directed my mind at Seth. _"How are Quil and Billy?"_

"_Quil's gone, but Billy went mental about Rachel and refused to leave. We had no choice but to leave him there. He's ok, though. After that, I waited for Quil to get Claire's mom and get on the highway. I'm now heading back. Do you think they will be ok?" _

_"They can't be any worse off than us, I guess," _I said.

"_Aren't you angry Quil left?" _Embry surprised me by asking.

_"Not really. Even without the imprint, Claire's just a little girl. She didn't make a choice like the other imprints did to be a part of this world." _I was glad in some ways Quil had taken her away. I just hoped they stayed safe.

We left Seth to catch us up, but by the time Embry and I reached the Uleys, we were both on edge because everywhere reeked of leech. We found both the front and back doors ripped off the hinges and the house in complete darkness. I flipped the light switch and cursed when they didn't come on. Embry quickly ran around the back and checked the fuse box. After flicking the trip switch, they all came back on. We entered cautiously, immediately noticing a few items knocked from their places. The most noticeable damage was a broken vase in the lounge and a telephone ripped from the socket in the kitchen. Embry, meanwhile, checked upstairs, but as I made my way through the ground floor and into the sunroom, I could already sense they had been gone some time. Embry joined me, but remained silent.

"This could have been Claire," I said and gestured at the empty house.

"I can't think about it, and what worries me even more is where is Sam and the guys?" Embry whispered.

I shrugged, unsure of the answer myself, but didn't speak. It was eerily quiet in the house and neither of us wanted to raise our voices or break the silence unnecessarily - it felt disrespectful somehow. Instead, I moved further into the room and went to a banner that had been half ripped from the ceiling. As I gently lifted it up, my breath caught. The word 'baby shower' was written across it in big, pink, glittery letters. In distress, I stepped back and jumped when something squeaked. Lifting my foot up, I leant over and picked up the offending item, a small cuddly wolf that had 'Mom' embroidered across its chest. My body suddenly seemed too heavy for me and my knees gave way, gripping the innocent soft toy in my hand. I felt my eyes start to water, as I feared for my cousin and her unborn baby. I had been so horrible to her. She may have wronged me and I may have hated her for years, but only because I cared about her.

"Easy there!" Embry cried out as he caught me. "Leah, maybe you might want to rest a minute."

I fought back the pain and instead gave him a scowl as I shook him off. "That's not an option."

Standing up again, I carefully placed the wolf on the nearby rocking chair. It felt wrong to leave it lying discarded on the floor.

Embry seemed to understand. "Ok. Well, there's no sign of any disturbance upstairs. It smells cleaner up there, which makes me think the leeches didn't go that far."

"Thanks, Em." I smiled weakly. "There's no bodies either, which I guess is a good sign and no blood."

All of the sudden, I heard an almighty crash out front and both Embry and I ran through to the front of the house. We found an angry looking Sam, followed by Jared, Paul and the cubs. Sam saw me as soon I entered the room, and was in my face before I could blink.

"What happened?" He bellowed at me, his body inches from mine as it trembled violently. "Leah, tell me where my wife is?"

"Sam, I..." I tried to get the words out, but they wouldn't come. I could already see the pain he was in. How could I tell her he was missing? I looked over his shoulder and saw Paul and Jared watching on with mirrored concern, the hairs on their necks bristled from the scent of the leeches. How could I tell any of them that their partners were possibly dead? I had hurt them in the past, but I couldn't be responsible for that kind of pain.

Embry was by my side and placed a firm hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, why don't you back away from Leah. You're not in control, man."

Sam only growled at him before returning his stare to me. "What did you do?"

My mouth dropped. "What? Sam! You can't seriously think that I did this?"

"You let the leeches past La Push and into Makah? Where's my wife?" his eyes were turning black like his wolf.

Without thinking, and worried he was about to phase, I nimbly slipped out from between his body and the wall. Moving towards the middle of the room, his gaze followed me.

"Jake called here ok, and the girls were attacked. He heard some leeches take Rachel, Kim and Emily."

Snarls erupted all around me, and Jared and Paul flew out the door without a word. Seconds later, two haunting howls filled the forests around the house. The cubs in Jared's pack trailed after them on the hunt.

Sam started to head towards the door, too.

"Wait! You quit phasing. What are you doing?" I hauled him back.

"You really think that matters anymore?" He snarled.

"No, I guess not." I felt awful knowing that Emily was his reason for quitting. He started to walk away again, but I stopped him once more. "Sam?"

"What?" he snapped angrily.

I looked him in the eye and, despite his aggression, touched his arm lightly. "We'll find her." I said reassuringly.

I couldn't help it. Just like with Emily, he used to be an important part of my life and I used to love him. We may have had our differences over the years, but Sam was my first love and would always mean something to me in some way. Even after all these years it hurt me seeing him so torn up, especially when I felt it inside too.

My words at least seemed to calm him and as he looked at my hand his hardened stare faltered for a minute. "Thank you and I'm sorry about before. I know that you would never hurt her. You'll tell me everything you know, won't you?"

I nodded and smiled weakly as Sam took off, and I felt Embry come up behind me.

"I don't like this," he muttered. "It's too well planned. It could be a trap."

I looked at him. "Rose reminded me that vampires don't take prisoners. How do we know what is a trap and what isn't? We still have to find them."

"I know..." Embry moved and stood in front of me with a worried expression. "Are you really ok about this Joham threat?"

Why did they have to keep making such a big deal about it? One stupid comment by a leech was going to be the bane of my life. I would be ok if everyone just stopped making a fuss. I snorted at him in response and turned my head away.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, Leah, and neither will Seth." He lightly brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek.

The action felt far to intimate for my liking and I flinched. "Embry, don't."

His face fell. "I'm sorry. We were close once and that doesn't just go away. I'm still allowed to care about you, and I mean it. We won't let anything hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I muttered.

"Then who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are wasting time," I snapped and tried to push past, but he blocked me.

"Who?" he repeated sternly. "If not as your friend, then as your beta, you need to talk to me."

I huffed, knowing he was right. "Fine! If, for some crazy fucked up reason, I am a target, then I'm worried about who would get hurt. If this shit is so well planned, then they know us."

"So?" Embry looked confused.

"So, what about Seth?"

He looked at me uncertainly. "You've lost me."

"You really think that if someone comes after me, Seth won't fight them? I've no doubt the little dipshit would get himself killed trying to do something stupid." I huffed again in disgust.

"You worry too much. We would all be there with him." He smiled, amused by my concern.

I shoved him lightly. "That's exactly my point. You think I want to see my friends and family injured or dead?"

"Leah, you really don't have to worry," he said, raising an arm in defense.

I paused. "You're right, Call because you are going to make me a promise!"

"Oh, no." he was shaking his head vigorously. "I've seen that expression before."

"Embry, I'm serious. If something happens, and they do come after me, if there's no chance of us winning, then I want you to do whatever it takes to get Seth and leave. My life is nothing if anything happens to him... or any of you."

He continued to shake his head, his expression becoming angry.

I sighed, before looking at him earnestly. "I will order you if I have to."

I knew the threat of a command would show him how serious I was being. I had never used one fully before or against their will, but in this case, I knew I would not hesitate if it came down to it.

Embry looked like a beaten puppy. "Leah, what makes you think I could even stop him?"

"You would find a way." I prodded him in the chest.

He stepped away from me like I had burnt him. "It doesn't even matter anyway because nothing will happen!"

"Then you will have no problem agreeing," I said dryly.

There was silence between us for a minute.

"I can't promise you what you are asking, but I will try." Embry relented sadly.

"Thank you. I trust you enough to take your word." I stepped up and hugged him in gratitude. "You guys are the only real family I have left."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me quickly before releasing me. "Come on, let's go."

We ran outside together and phased once more. Seth had almost caught up and so Embry and I blocked our last conversation out. I felt for the alpha link and found Sam and Jared. There was still no Cris, and I guessed Jake was handling things at his end like I told him to. Part of me couldn't help but feel bitter towards him because, once again, the leeches had dragged us into their shit.

I tried to focus on something else and concentrated on the smells around me, trying to pick up any scent of the girls, but with the wolves and leeches running all over the place everything was mixed in together. I sighed sadly, knowing it was going to be a long night.


	56. Victims of War

**AN**

Hey,

I hope every body's ok. Especially with all the problems with uploading lately. I know the updates are dragging on Amaguq, but they will be coming slowly but surely. In the meantime, here's the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all the reviewers as usual!

By the way, if your looking for something to read (during the time between my updates, that is) and haven't already come across it, take a look at a story by dontcallmeleelee called The Two Sides of The Moon. It's a great Leah fic and it seems only fair after she recommended my story on her blog that she also gets the attention she deserves!

Anyway, love you all as always. xx

* * *

Cris POV

We reached the outskirts of Barrow and our usual storage rock. Phasing back, we all dressed quickly and in silence. No one bothered to put on their heavy clothes, only throwing on trousers and shirts which wouldn't be a hindrance. We knew that there was no time to delay. We had already heard the screams of our people as we got closer to the city limits and they still weighed heavily on everyone's minds.

By the looks of things, the leeches had broken into the fuel lines that ran around and under the city. We had come across a destroyed pipe line on the way back and it made sense when we considered the speed and aggression with which the fire was spreading. Sadly, it meant that the situation was even worse than we first thought. There would be no way that, even with the city's fire services and emergency procedures in place, the fire could be stopped before it spread. It was simply going to burn until there was nothing left.

At least it made our objective clear. We would have to get in and get as many people out as we could and do it as quickly as possible. There was no doubt that it was going to be dangerous for everyone involved. Not only were we going to be faced with scorching flames, thick smoke and crumbling buildings, but we would have to be on a permanent lookout for any attacking vampires. Once inside the city limits, we would be divided and almost as vulnerable as our people.

As soon as we were dressed, the whole pack stood in a circle and looked at each other. There was a mixture of emotions coming from each member of my pack, although I picked up mostly anger and anxiousness. It was understandable. None of us knew what to expect when we reached Barrow and, as much as I hated to admit it, there was a chance that this would be the last time we were all together. It was amazing how suddenly all the squabbles and fights we'd had over the years seemed so unimportant to me.

I took in each of my packs' faces before I spoke. "It's not too late if anyone wants to drop out. There's no shame in it." My eyes fell pleadingly on the twins. They were the youngest and the ones I tried to protect the most.

"We've already been through this," Alex said, frustrated.

"We are going," Dylan added firmly, with an identical expression of determination as his brother.

I sighed, already knowing that would be their answer. I looked around once more. "Anyone else?"

A huge part of me wished that all of my pack would stay behind. I had a really bad feeling about what we were about to do. Everything was too well planned and my gut instinct as alpha was telling me that something was very, _very, _wrong. What could I do though?

Even if this was a trap, we couldn't just leave our people to die. This was the exact purpose of our existence. It left me with no choice but to trust in my pack, after all they were strong and they had been training for this for years. It still didn't stop me wanting them safe though. They were my family first and pack second.

Despite my anxieties, Shay, Jaden, Lee and Corey solemnly shook their heads at me. It was unsettling seeing them so on edge. Even Shay's usual anticipation for a fight had dried up. There was nothing fun about this situation or the prospect of fighting when people's lives depended on it.

"I guess that's it, then." I said, reluctantly. "And, we are all agreed on who goes where?" I'd already been over the plan several times on the run here, but I wanted everybody to be sure.

There were nods and mutters of acknowledgement all around.

I forced myself to continue my little pep talk. It was my job to be their reassuring leader, no matter how nervous I was on the inside. "Ok. Good. Well, be safe and don't be reckless. If you come under attack do _not_ hesitate to back off – especially you smaller guys. The priority is to get people out safely. We can deal with the leeches later as a pack. Everyone has their skills so use them and remember, no phasing in front of people." I took a deep breath and hoped that they had listened. "I guess that covers it, so I'll see you _all _on the other side."

Seeing that I was finished, the guys immediately started wishing each other good luck and to take care. I didn't rush them, knowing that they were hesitant about being apart as a pack, but I did hold myself back from joining in. I knew that it must have looked bad on my part, but as alpha I was trying to convey a sense of confidence in the hope that it would filter down the pack. If I was to appear apprehensive in any way then everyone's moral would be dented.

My pack seemed generally disappointed that had I separated myself from them, but they at least seemed to gather some resolve from it and so, after a few respectful nods in my direction, everyone went their own way, leaving Corey and I standing alone.

I looked at my brother and gathered myself, before walking over and slapping him on the back. I tried to ignore the lump building in my throat. "Let's do this then, little bro."

Corey gave me a half hearted smile, and in silence we headed off towards a nearby dirt road. As soon as our feet hit the old track we pushed forward, finally meeting the fork that would take us to different parts of Barrow. I looked down the path I'd chosen for Corey and was glad to see that the city ahead was still untouched by the fire, although it wouldn't be for long.

"This is it, then. You go right. I go left." I pointed out our paths.

Corey hesitated and looked at the thick smoke crawling towards us along the road that branched left. He seemed uncertain as he looked back to me. "Cris, I never really told you..."

I stuck up my hand commanding his silence. I couldn't handle any sentimental thoughts from my brother. I had to put Cris away and become Suka. "Just be safe, and I'll see you later."

My brother frowned and brushed his hand through his short black hair. "I hate not being able to phase."

I sighed. "I know. Me too, but we can't phase unless we meet a leech. It will only freak people out more."

"It makes us easy targets and we can't communicate." Corey met my eyes concernedly. We both knew that we were more vulnerable this way, but it was also the only way to cover the most ground.

"I know, so like I said - take care, Tupit." I allowed myself to awkwardly pull him into a hug, and he returned it, patting my back forcefully.

"You too, Suka." He released me and quickly turned his back on me before jogging off towards our parent's house.

I had put the rest of my pack on similar missions, knowing that first and foremost they needed to be sure that their families were safe. In the mean time, I planned to head straight into the worst hit area to see what I could do to help. I knew it could be seen as reckless, but if anyone was trapped in the middle of the fire then I had to try and help them. It was my responsibility, and even if I saved just one life, it would be worth it. I refused to abandon anyone as a lost cause.

Finding my determination, I turned from Corey's path and started my walk towards the city outskirts. Within minutes, I was standing at the edge of Barrow staring at the raging fire ahead. Orange and red flames flickered brightly on the horizon, highlighted by the night sky as they consumed roof tops and toppled walls. I put my hands out in front of me and could feel the heat coming off the city, even from where I stood. It was then that I noticed the smoke swirling around me and the air thickening.

I inhaled in an attempt to use my sense of smell and get my bearings, but my nose was met with a stinging sensation and overwhelmed by the harsh acrid smell of things burning. It caused me to cough violently, as my lungs desperately tried to find some clean air and as the hacking worsened, I had to force my body to stop and take only small breaths - I would be no good to anyone if I collapsed with smoke inhalation.

With my sight and smell hindered by the smoke, I instead focused my hearing. Immediately, I picked up the high pitched shriek of a car alarm in the distance and the desperate voices of my people from all directions. I was relieved that I could at least hear there were people ahead of me. It meant that I wasn't too late, and that thought spurred me on.

I took off at speed, methodically going house to house and checking for stragglers. The first street seemed to be deserted, as did the second, however when I reached the third street I came across an old lady who seemed dazed and confused. I immediately escorted her to the outskirts and pointed out the direction of the assembly point, before returning to my duties. I helped several more people in this way, men and women, both young and old. I even came across three huskies chained in a back yard, whimpering as they cowered in their kennels, which I released.

Eventually, I became so absorbed in my task that I lost track of time and as I moved away from the suburbs I saw less and less people. It was then that I changed direction slightly and started to head towards the thicker smoke and epicentre of the fire. As I altered course, I started to hear the sound of sirens and men giving rushed orders. It pleased me that the emergency services obviously hadn't given up either and I wanted to see if I could help.

Unfortunately however, with every step I took towards them my visibility lessened and by the time I was a half mile away it had gotten so bad that I couldn't see further than a metre ahead. Undeterred, I continued forward at a slower pace, taking my time to work my way through the deserted streets without becoming disorientated. All of the sudden, I picked up the light patter of footsteps moving towards me at an inhuman speed. I was well aware that if the leeches planned on attacking me then now would be their best chance, and aware of the potential danger, I crouched down, defensive and ready to attack.

As the footsteps got closer, I waited patiently for their owner to show themselves, but, to my surprise, they changed course and seemed to circle me several times from a distance. I spun around cautiously following the sound of their movement. It definitely wasn't normal behaviour, so I decided to let myself be known and released a deep warning growl. At the same time, the sound of a large engine came roaring up from behind me and an ambulance flew past with its sirens blaring. I automatically threw myself back from the road, out of its way and rolled over awaiting an assault. Unfortunately, by the time the van had passed, the sound of footsteps had also stopped. It made me desperately wish for the use of all of my senses, but the thick smoke made it impossible.

I briefly considered if I should phase and signal the pack, but I decided against it, trusting that they would contact me if needed. Besides, I didn't want to worry or distract them unnecessarily and I couldn't even be sure that it was a vampire I had been circled by. Everything out here seemed so distorted and it could have just been a disorientated person - I had never seen them after all.

As I relaxed and stood up, my concentration slipped and thoughts of Leah resurfaced. I had been fighting them all night, knowing that if I dwelled on them I wouldn't be able to do my job. The reality, however, was that the words of the red-haired leech from earlier had haunted me. The leech had said that they were hitting La Push as well, and I was terrified by what that meant. None of it seemed to make sense and the names the redhead mentioned were completely foreign to me as well.

For one, who the hell was Joham? Was he the monster responsible for this attack on us? If so, why? What did he hope to gain?

And, who was Sophia? The half breed that Leah recently had a run-in with mentioned a Sophia, too. Was she, in fact, responsible for all of this?

Also, how had the leeches even connected La Push and Barrow together? How long had they been watching us? What else were they responsible for?

My biggest concern of all however, was what if Leah got hurt in the midst of it all? She was too stubborn to ever back down from a fight and had no sense of self preservation. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to her. She meant too much to me and this whole situation had really put that into perspective.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly heard a woman's desperate scream to the left of me, followed by the sound of a roof collapsing roof and whimpering. I immediately sprinted in the direction of the sound and as I came across an old house engulfed with flames, I heard someone banging on something inside trying to get out. I automatically threw myself at the front door and rammed it with my shoulder several times until whatever debris was blocking it shifted. As I moved inside the house, I was hit by overwhelming and unbearable heat and had to move quickly to the side as a piece of the hallway ceiling fell off and landed where I had been standing. As more things crumbled around and above me, I realised that the house was going to go at any minute, but I refused to leave the woman behind and quickly started peering through the smoke trying to locate her.

Unfortunately, what was left of the hallway was dark and narrow. "Hello?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, coughing as the toxic air caught in my throat.

In reply to my voice, I heard the whimper again and moved further along the corridor. I passed the stairs and noticed a closed door at the end and the sound of movement behind it.

"It's ok. I'm here to help." I shouted again, as I carefully opened the door.

As the door creaked open, the familiar glow of orange behind me lit up the room which was clouded in smoke. I realised it was a kitchen and I edged further in, trying to locate the person. I didn't know what kind of state they would be in, even with my shape-shifting abilities, I was struggling, so a human would be completely lost.

"Are you hurt?" I called out again.

"Hello?" a small female voice whimpered, from the corner of the room. "H... H... Help me."

Hearing the voice, I quickly moved forward and finally sought out her crouched shape. I couldn't help but notice she had a hood up, which fell over her face and hid her expression from me.

Tentatively, I reached my hand out. "Here, let me help you."

As I inched closer, her body shifted ever so slightly and became tense.

"It's ok," I reassured her.

My hand finally reached hers, but I knew it was a mistake as soon as ice cold skin met the warmth of my fingers. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to react as I was immediately thrown backwards into the plastered wall behind me. I felt the house creak around me and the full impact and force reverberated through my human body. I also heard something crack somewhere and realised my shoulder was dislocated. There was no time to dwell on the pain though as the leeches' hood fell down, revealing her bright red hair as she flew towards me, teeth bared and aiming straight for my jugular.

I knew it was unlikely that I would be able to phase quick enough, but nevertheless, I felt my bones crack as my body shifted shape. I howled out in pain at my shoulder, and this time, felt my body being slammed chest down into the ground as the leech towered over me. I heard her hiss as her hands firmly clasped my head, ready to break my neck.

Thoughts of Leah rushed into my head once more. I couldn't let this happen, especially with so much still left unsaid between us. I refused to let our last conversation be a bad one. Finding more strength from somewhere deep inside, I fought again against the blood sucker and managed to get to my feet, despite the fact that she was holding on like a vice. I snapped and snarled and tried to twist myself to shake her off. My back leg managed to scratch at her and I heard a low hiss as her fingers dug into my skin and drew blood.

"What the ..." the leech started to curse as her weight was lifted off me.

I immediately threw myself up to see a small ball of brown fluff tumbling around the room with the red head. As two long legs bucked out and kicked the leech in the stomach I realised it was Lee in his Hare form. I hadn't even heard he was phased until now.

"_Lee, get out of here now." _I yelled, launching myself towards the leech.

I knew he was no match for her. He was all about speed and hearing. I continued towards them as they battled around the kitchen. Lee's thoughts were a jumbled mess, focused only on getting the leech off me and buying me some time. It seemed to be working as the leech took several blows to the face and torso from Lee's strong legs. His claws also scratched across her, leaving deep marks in her marble skin. I could feel his satisfaction as my body flew through the air towards them both.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The leech saw me coming and, in a split-second move, her hands managed to get a hold of Lee's waist. Her blood red eyes glistened as they met mine, and I heard the sound of breaking bones as her grasp tightened around Lee's small frame. Finally, she kicked him backwards, pushing him through the glass kitchen window and launched herself at me, all in the blink of an eye.

_"NO!" _I yelled in my head, but I couldn't hear Lee anymore and I knew I had to get to him. That thought was enough to push me, and without hesitation, I met the leech mid air and twisted my body around hers, quickly tearing off her head with my teeth. Her body was now blindly clawing at me, but undeterred, I swiftly flew through the broken window to find Lee. I phased back as soon as I spotted him.

He lay sprawled in a twisted shape among the glass and debris in the dark alley. He was human and naked, and his normally russet skin was pale and sickly looking. I ran to him, my own arm hanging limply by my side and my chest aching. The smoke continued to spiral around us, cutting us off from the world. His small chest thrummed up and down at the speed of a humming bird's wings and he was struggling for breath.

"Lee, it's ok." I gently felt over his small frame, trying to figure out where to start with his injuries. I felt beneath him and pulled out my hand only to realise it was covered in his blood.

"Cri... Cris..." he stuttered as he failed to catch his breath.

"Shh. Don't talk. We're going to get you help."

I looked him over once more, and realised that his torso was completely crushed. I felt for the source of the blood on his back and found a raised lump. Despite carefully lifting him onto his side, he let out a blood curdling scream. I laid him back down straight away, but not before seeing a chunk of his flesh was missing and teeth marks denting his skin – at some point tonight he had been bitten. I held on to him as he started to convulse. I knew that vampire venom was poisonous to us; the wolves had made it a well known fact.

"Lee, I have to get you out of here." I started to lift him into my arms.

"No." His hands grasped my shoulder and he coughed harshly, still unable to breath. "Too... late... attacked... couldn't... kill... bitten... ran... help... you... failed."

"You didn't fail, buddy. You saved me." I gripped his hand tightly in mine. "You need medical help though."

"Protect... the... secret." He whispered, as his eyes fluttered.

"Screw the secret. I'm your alpha and you are not going anywhere on my watch." I was already sprinting out of the alley and down the street, carrying him in my arms. I was quite a few miles from the assembly point, but I hoped my speed could make up for it.

Lee coughed again in my arms, this time bringing up blood, which trickled down his chin. His body started convulsing even more violently, and he began to scream and thrash his legs. "Put me down!"

Unable to safely carry his jerking frame, I reluctantly did what he asked, all the while keeping a look out for more leeches. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to let this happen. I was so busy trying to save everyone that I didn't consider it would be a leech in the house. I should have been ready. I should have protected my pack mate - I was his alpha and it was my duty.

"Burning... it burns, Cris." Lee shuddered, thumping his hands brutally against my chest. His blood was still pooling around him as the city continued to burn.

"I know, brother. I'm sorry." I let him hit me as hard as he wanted, hoping it would bring him some relief. "Please, I can get help."

"Don't..." he whispered, and I noticed that all of the sudden his convulsions were lessening and his grip loosening. His eyes were slowly falling closed.

"Come on Lee, stay with me." I shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, but you have to stay awake."

I started to become overwhelmed by the situation. My pack brother was dying in my arms and I was unable to save him. I continued to shake him, becoming more violent in my actions when his eyes didn't open.

I quickly put my hand over his mouth, terrified when I felt no breath. I watched his chest that had fallen still and felt for his pulse point, but there was nothing. Without a thought I started to perform CPR, but as I pushed against his ribcage, all I heard was a crack. Horrified I had broken him further, I tried it more lightly, using mouth to mouth at the right time, but he still didn't wake up. I didn't care though, I was resolved that I would save him no matter how long it took and so I kept going.

In the end, I had no idea of how long I stayed in the street trying to bring my pack mate back to life. It was only when the smoke around me became so thick that I couldn't breathe, I finally stopped and painfully admitted to myself that he was gone. I felt the tears as they ran down my face and I sobbed silently into my hands. Remembering that I had to get out, I brushed my face with my soot and blood covered hands and picked up Lee's limp broken body. I had lost all of my clothes phasing, but I was beyond caring and so I sadly made my way back towards the assembly point.

I lost count of my footsteps and the miles I walked, forcing myself to look ahead and not at the dead body in my arms. Finally however, the smoke started to clear and I realised it was dawn. I suddenly noticed people moving about up ahead, but I couldn't make out who they were. I knew I had been seen however, when several voices called out to me.

It felt like I was emerging from a dream as my lungs took in the fresher air, and before I knew it, Lee was being lifted out of my arms and a blanket was wrapped around me. Fearing for my friend, I snarled and automatically tried to pull his body back to me – I had to protect him.

Corey quickly appeared in front of me. "Cris, calm down. They aren't going to hurt him."

"He's dead." I stated, as the numbness set in and I fell to my knees exhausted.

My brother crouched down beside me, his face looked aged and his eyes red raw. "I know, but it's going to be ok, Cris."

I took a deep shuddering breath and tried to focus on something else... anything else than the memory of Lee's broken form. Pushing myself back up to feet and rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I slowly looked around.

In the distance, a temporary shelter had been built, much like a marquee and people were being offered medical help and warm clothes. I saw Lee's body being carried into a small but long enclosed tent and shortly after, the man came back out empty handed. I recognised him by face, but not name, and he caught my eye and gave me a solemn nod.

Fighting the pain, I looked around at the other victims of the disaster. Many of the residents around me were injured in one way or another. The majority seemed to have suffered burns, but a few appeared to have head injuries and broken bones.

I noticed many families stood huddled together, silently looking back at their homes. I, too, looked back at the ruins of our society. The residents of Barrow had lost everything - their jobs, their homes and their possessions. Dark smoke was the only thing left and it billowed from the remains of the charcoaled buildings. As if in some sick consultation, instead of snow, a light blanket of ash covered the ground and swirled around us on the light morning breeze.

Somehow, night had come and gone without me even realising.

Corey came and stood by my shoulder in silence.

"How many?" I eventually asked.

"Cris..."

"How many died?" I snarled, not taking my eyes of the ruins.

"We don't know yet. The majority of people are accounted for, but there's about 100 confirmed dead so far and lots missing." Corey paused.

"Shit." I dragged my dirty hands through hair, tugging at the roots in desperation. I turned and looked Corey in the eye. "What about the rest of the pack?"

"Shay's ok, he suffered some pretty serious burns though getting people out. Dylan's also recovering, he broke a few limbs." My brother paused.

"Jaden and Alex?" I questioned, as a lump rose further in my throat.

"They're missing. Dylan got attacked and split up from Alex. He managed to kill his leech, but he broke his arm and leg and couldn't find his brother. Shay found him and dragged him back here. There's been no word from Jaden either." Corey's voice seemed distant and robotic.

"What about you? Did you get attacked?" I looked him over and could see no signs of a fight.

"No. I got Mom and Dad out and came back here to guard the survivors like you asked. I did see some leeches circling around the camp, but I guess it was too big a crowd to risk exposure. Shay took out four though, and Dylan took out one. We obviously don't know about Jaden and Alex. I'm guessing you had a run-in, too?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for Lee." My breath caught as I fought back the grief, and I wrapped my good arm tight around my chest holding myself together.

"What happened?" he asked sadly.

"I can't. Not yet." I shook my head vigorously.

Corey bit his lip and his eyes glazed over. I knew he too was trying not to break down. "I'm glad you're safe, brother." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off, unable to stand sympathy or compassion. I had to be strong. "We can grieve later. Right now, we have to find Dylan and Jaden."

"Well, why don't we get your arm sorted and get some clothes and then you and I will go and look for them?" He cautiously put his arm around me and tried to turn me towards the tent.

"No. You can fix my arm. It's dislocated, not broken, and I don't need clothes. We are phasing." I said firmly.

"Cris, I can't. What if I make it worse?"

I could see the worry in his eyes.

"It will be fine, but let's just get away from everyone in case." I was already pacing away from the crowds and towards the city.

Corey kept up. "What about Shay and Dylan?"

"Better resting." I grunted, picking up even more pace.

My brother nodded and remained silent until we reached the outskirts. We then slipped down a side alley, where I leant back against a cold stone wall.

"Do it." I motioned to the arm that hung by my side.

Corey swallowed nervously. "You sure about this?" He felt around the socket, before grasping my shoulder in one hand and my upper arm in the other.

"Just do it." I grunted through gritted teeth.

"On the count of 3?" he suggested.

I nodded.

"Ok. 1... 2...3"

I heard my arm snap again as he pulled it and realigned it in the socket. The sharp pain that came with it left me quickly, leaving only a heavy ache in body. Now I could at least heal properly.

I bent over and caught my breath, before looking up at my brother, who looked incredibly guilty.

"Is it ok?" He asked nervously.

"It'll heal." I replied solemnly.

We both fell silent for a moment and started at each other as a wave of sadness seemed to wash over us. I finally broke it with a question that had been burning in my mind. "Is there any word from La Push?"

"Honestly? I don't know. The lines are down." He replied with a worried expression, which I guessed matched mine.

"Fuck." I tugged at my hair before calming myself. "Ok. Let's just phase. With luck, someone will be there. They have to be because I _can't_ lose anyone else today." I threw the blanket on the ground and turned away from Corey.

Shifting into my wolf, I felt Corey join me, but there was no one else there. Jaden and Alex were either unphased or...

"_Don't think it." _Corey scolded.

I sighed as Corey's own anxieties were added to mine. As a distraction, I felt for the alpha link hoping to at least find Leah. My heavy heart skipped a beat when I caught the heavy tones of two alphas. Unfortunately, neither belonged to the she-wolf I craved for.


	57. An Unexpected Meeting

Leah's POV

It was well past sunrise when I called my pack to a halt. We'd been running all night and still found no trace of the girls. By my reckoning, we were currently somewhere along the Canadian Coast having followed the trail this far before it disappeared into the ocean.

Sam and Jared, along with their pack, were a bit further south, retracing our steps in case we had missed anything.

I knew that we had to stop and rest, however briefly. Seth and Embry were struggling to keep up with my pace and we were all running on empty. We also needed to evaluate the situation as we had come to the end of the trail. So, when we came across a sheltered clearing in some trees it seemed like the ideal place to stop.

"_Ok, boys, take a 30 minute break - I'll keep watch."_

Seth and Embry threw themselves down immediately and stretched out.

"_Thanks, Leah, but shouldn't you rest too?" _Seth asked feeling guilty.

"_I'm fine. I had rested more than you before this all kicked off." _I padded out of the clearing and as they slipped into a light sleep, I started making small circles around them while keeping my ears alert to any noise of danger.

Even if I was physically tired I was too strung out to even contemplate resting. Between my own fears and anxieties, Sam's mental state, Jacob's frustration, and Cris's absence, I had very little hope of ever winding down mentally. I also had to decide very quickly what would be our next move, and that was terrifying because lives _literally_ weighed on me. If I made a wrong choice, someone could be killed.

If possible the situation made me wish for Cris even more. He was always so supportive and I was in no doubt he would have been able to help me focus. There was something incredibly soothing about being in his mind and even when miles apart his calm aura seemed to radiate through our alpha link. Unfortunately, despite being phased all night there was still no word from him and Jake had said the lines were still down in Barrow.

I was in no doubt that something was wrong; Corey's howl yesterday had been full of urgency and coincided with the attack on La Push, add to it that Cris had blocked me out ever since and it really didn't look good. There was something else that was been bugging me too. Not long before dawn, I could have sworn that I felt the alpha link quake. It was the strangest sensation and it was over in within a matter of seconds, but it left me with a nagging feeling that something very bad had happened somewhere.

When I tried to explain the feeling to Sam and Jake, they'd said that they had felt nothing and put it down to me being paranoid and tired. However, when I later considered that their concentration was elsewhere it seemed unlikely that they would have even picked up on it. After all, they weren't desperately listening for any other alphas phasing in.

I was well aware that what I had felt made no sense, but I was living proof that we didn't know everything about phasing. At the end of the day, the alpha link was a connection to another pack through their leader. Surely, then if something happened in that pack of _significance_ it would reverberate through that link. At least, that was what my instinctwas telling me.

What scared me the most was there was only one thing I could think of that could shake the foundations of a pack and I just prayed to god that Cris contacted me soon to prove me wrong. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I didn't even care anymore if he decided to shut me out of his life. The last twenty fours had put everything in perspective and I just needed him and his pack to be ok.

As my paws went over their own tracks for the umpteenth time, I figured about twenty minutes had passed since we'd stopped. I was still no closer to deciding our next move, having got overwhelmed with my concern for Cris. I was by no means taking things lightly regarding the girls though. They were at the forefront of every thought and I wanted to find them, not only for my brothers, but because whether I liked them or not, I still cared for them, especially Emily. The girls were a part of my extended family, even if it was by default, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. I therefore had to get them back at any cost.

Just as I thought that, my nose picked up the disgustingly sweet stench of several leeches and I let loose a loud snarl as I realised they were heading directly towards my position at speed.

I immediately started to backtrack to the clearing in order to give us the best advantage in the impending fight. Unsurprisingly, Embry and Seth were on alert and waiting for me when I arrived having sensed the change in my mood. They quickly picked up on the incoming attack and started growling beside me. At the same time, I felt Sam and Jared pick up on the threat and also come charging our way.

"_What's our stance?" _Embry asked, as we all braced ourselves.

"_Defensive and ready – we're in different territory remember." _I confirmed, not wanting to order an attack until we saw what we were up against. I remembered all too well the conversation with Embry in the kitchen and planned to hold him to it if the need arose.

Seth, unaware of our conversation, ignored my thoughts and remained focused on the incoming bloodsuckers. Embry however, flinched beside me.

I didn't have time to worry about either of their reactions though, as I caught sight of movement up ahead. There were several figures weaving in and out of the thick trees with alarming precision. I eventually counted five individual shapes barrelling towards us.

I braced myself for impact, assuming that at their current speed they had no intention of stopping and as two unknown females came looming out of the woods, I prepared for the onslaught. Much to our surprise however, the two women appeared before us with hands raised in a gesture of peace and a look of relief, leaving me with no idea about how to react.

At first glance, the woman closest to me appeared to be the oldest of the pair and her kindly face reminded me of Carlisle in many ways. As well as a lean figure, she had long strawberry blonde hair and unlike the nomads we had come across before, she was well dressed in clean tidy clothes.

The other woman, although younger, was taller than her companion and had pale blonde hair thrown up in a long pony tail. Her clothes were also clean and tidy and her expression, although cautious, looked happy to see us.

I recognised them vaguely from somewhere, but I couldn't pin point where and since that wasn't a good enough reason for me to relax I remained where I was with my hackles raised and growling.

It wasn't long before I could hear the other members of their party circling around behind us which unsettled me, but my eyes remained fixed on the pair in front of me, trusting that Seth and Embry had my back.

To my utter surprise, an easily identifiable booming voice suddenly came from behind me.

"I told you it was them!"

I immediately turned around and saw three familiar faces. A part of me would have loved to be able to say that I was happy to see them, but I wasn't. They were the reason we were in this mess.

Despite my feelings, Seth was ecstatic. _"It's the Cullens!" _he immediately bounded forward towards Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett looked just as happy to see him, but Edward and Jasper looked apprehensive.

"_Seth, get your ass back here." _I barked, unsure of their mood.

Seth reluctantly obeyed me and returned to my side whining. Meanwhile, I was watching Edward intently; he looked like a man on the edge and extremely dangerous.

He had also undoubtedly just read my thoughts as he met my eyes and frowned. "We don't mean to seem so unfriendly, but a lot has happened."

I stared back at the bronze haired leech, considering the basics of what Jake had told me. He looked like shit with his dark ringed eyes and forlorn expression.

"_I'm going to phase back so we can talk."_ I directed at Edward.

He nodded before bluntly explaining it to everyone without telepathy. "Leah's going to phase."

I quickly backed into the bushes and changed form. After throwing on my clothes, I made my way back to the clearing.

"What are you all doing this far South?" I said, looking at the leeches around me. I knew the Cullens were our allies, but I wasn't fond of any bloodsucker at the moment, and I still didn't recognise the two women.

No one spoke, and instead Emmett crossed the distance between us and wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad to see my favourite wolf is ok!"

The movement caught me off guard and I pounded my hands angrily against his chest until he released me. "Get the fuck off me, you ape."

He looked disappointed by my reaction and reluctantly released me. I didn't want to fall back on old prejudices, but right now, this was business and I was still trying not to put them back on the enemy list. Any friendship we may have had in Forks felt like a millennia ago.

I tried to ignore his hurt expression as he made his way back to Edward.

In the meantime, I brushed myself down and I looked around once more. Who were the women?

Edward met my eyes in understanding. "This is Tanya and Kate. They are our family from Denali. I'm surprised you don't remember them?"

I eyed Tanya and Kate suspiciously before shrugging coldly. "You all smell the same to me."

The one he had pointed out as Tanya seemed to be either retarded or demented as she took a step forward and held out her hand. "Leah Clearwater, your reputation precedes you. The Cullens speak very highly of you."

I met her with a hard stare and looked at her hand in disgust. She finally took the hint and withdrew it. Her friend Kate seemed smarter and merely nodded at me. I looked to Jasper, the last member of the party to see if he felt the need to make any kind of greeting, but as always he kept his distance.

Strangely enough, Edward took my silence as his cue and moved towards me cautiously. "Leah, I understand you're looking for the girls. We think they took Bella too. I know that now that you're alpha you can make your own choices, and I know how you feel about me and my family, but will you please help us and tell us what you've found?"

Jake had already told me that Bella was missing and I tried to consider the situation as a whole. The Cullens had been a part of our lives for almost a decade. While I detested some of them and held them responsible for most of the shit that happened to the packs, I had to remind myself that we had an alliance. "There's not much to tell, we followed the trail from Forks, but it ended by the coast a few miles back. What about you? Where did you come from?"

Edward's normal calm posture was gone, even as a vampire his movements were anxious and fidgety.

"We've been following a scent which we picked up an hour outside of Denali, but that disappeared off a cliff edge and into the ocean. That's when we picked up your scent downwind. It seems like these vampires know we can't track them through the water..." He cocked his head to the side briefly and looked behind me. "...Sam's here."

Edward was right and I was suddenly uncertain of what would happen. Even in my human form I could feel the anger emanating from Sam and Jared's pack as they approached. It seemed to vibrate from their whole pack through the clearing and was accompanied by deep menacing growls. Sam's black form stalked into the clearing first and froze at the edge; everyone else fell in behind him and kept well away from the leeches.

Even after all these years, I knew that the other pack still hadn't adjusted to the Cullens as well as my pack had. It was an instinctual reaction though, and I had to admit that with their current state of mind they were handling themselves exceptionally well. I wouldn't have blamed them if they had attacked the Cullens out of pure instinct.

I couldn't help, but let a sneer cross my face as Tanya and Kate finally looked a little nervous and moved closer to Jasper. Emmett however, just frowned at the aggressive stance the wolves had taken.

"I'm sorry that you have all got involved in this." Edward offered out to them, but if possible, a louder snarl ripped through the pack.

I took another step forward, blocking Edwards view to them. "I really wouldn't talk to them right now. They want blood and they don't care whose it is."

The mind reader seemed to analyse me for a minute before stepping back.

"I'm really sorry." Edward repeated, only this time to me. "We all need to find the ones we love. Perhaps we can work together?"

I looked back to Embry and Seth. I knew Seth would be happy to comply, but I needed to speak with Embry and too the other wolves. I didn't like the idea of working with Edward, this kind of thing had always been handled through Jake, but truthfully I had no idea what our next move would be on our own.

"Look, Cullen, I will talk to the guys, but I need you to tell us everything you know first. Jake said you ran away with barely a word of what was happening. He might be able to work with that, but we can't and we won't."

"That is fair, and I will tell you everything that Nahuel told me." He gestured for me to sit on a nearby log, but I ignored him and merely signalled for him to continue.

"Well, Joham is the person responsible for _all_ of this. He was Nahuel's biological father and what we call an incubus. In the past, Nahuel told us that Joham had seduced several women and impregnated them. These women had then died in child birth, giving Nahuel his three sisters. While that is disturbing, we never considered that Joham would ever pose a threat to us, but it seems that we were wrong."

I felt sick at the thought of the kind of monster we were dealing with and it made me worry even more for the girls. I prayed to god he hadn't touched them in any way and was immediately fearful for Emily's baby. "How so?" I gulped.

"Well, Nahuel seemed to think that Joham wants my daughter in order to create a hybrid race."

I could feel the wolves getting closer behind me, anxiously listening. "But why? Hybrids are weaker than normal vampires and they are more human. What purpose would a hybrid race even serve him?"

"I don't know - war, experiments, invading... whatever he fancies I guess, but I bet the fact that hybrids fit in with humans so well is why he prefers them. They are harder to detect, they can still be gifted and from what Jake has told me, the older ones are almost as strong as full vampires. The main problem is that Joham's been left unchecked by the Volturi, and as a result, he has grown extremely powerful. We thought that Nahuel and his sisters where the only other hybrids, but it turns out that he's been creating dozens of them. Even Nahuel didn't know how many hybrids actually exist. He only knew that they have been kept hidden until now."

"But aren't the Italian leeches supposed to prevent this kind of thing?" I asked confused. I thought the Volturi were interfering bloodsuckers if nothing else.

"We have already talked about this and if there is one thing the Volturi hate more than vampires who draw attention to themselves it's..."

"Let me guess - you and your family." I snorted, thinking once again how when Edward met Bella he fucked us all. They really were a load of selfish bastards.

"Leah, I know you think we don't deserve to be alive..."

"You're not alive." I pointed out. I was really trying not to hold what had happened against him, but the memory of Claire cowering in the bath tub and the image of a beaten and broken Quil made it hard not to. It was clear to me that because of the Cullens I nearly lost two members of my pack and was now a wolf down.

Edward flinched at my thought, but continued. "Look, I know that your family shouldn't have been put in harm's way because of us yet again, but that doesn't change the fact that they have been. The past connects us whether we like it or not, and because of that Joham's been studying _all_ of us. He won't differentiate between us and he certainly doesn't care if we are friends or not. At the end of the day he has tarred us all with the same brush and threatened the people most important to us."

"When you say all of us? Who does this include?"

"Everyone - your pack, the Barrow pack, Sam's, my family... He knows exactly how and where to hit us and has already proven how easily he has infiltrated your boundaries - the skinned wolf and Claire's birthday are just two prime examples. The Barrow alpha also lost someone I believe?" he asked.

"His name's Cris." I hissed. "And yes. One of his pack's family members went missing and her body was found in the Olympic Peninsula. Carlisle and you looked at the original medical records."

"You are correct, but Joham didn't just kill her. We now know the reason her body was mutilated in such a way. It was because he impregnated her. It was revenge for Cris's pack killing Joham's daughter Emma. From what Nahuel said, Emma was more vampire than the other hybrids and I got the impression that Joham valued her highly. The poor Barrow girl never stood a chance. She didn't have anyone to help her like my Bella did." Edward looked genuinely sorry.

I however was disgusted by the thought of what Lee's cousin would have suffered. To have a demon rip its way out of her body must have been terrifying and so incredibly painful. The spawn should have been stopped before it got that far.

Edward must have heard my thoughts once more. "Leah, that 'spawn' is an innocent baby. That was Nessie once. It still haunts me that I wanted to kill her, but I was wrong to think that way and so are you. The hybrids are not born monsters. It is Joham who makes them that way."

I felt guilty as soon as I remembered Nessie. I wouldn't let anyone hurt the little brat, despite everything. "What happened to the baby?"

"As far as I know, Joham has her. I think she must be about three months now, although at the rate she'll grow she probably looks more like six. This information is all second hand of course and may not be accurate. Nahuel certainly believed everything he was telling me, but that doesn't mean Joham told him the truth. It seems he sent him to us to scare us," he confirmed.

My head was spinning, trying to take it all in. If possible the girls were in even more danger, and how the hell was I going to break this news to Cris? It would hurt him, let alone Lee when he found it. It was so unfair. Surely they had all been through enough? What would they even want to do about the hybrid?

Edward answered me out loud. "Leah, I know this is hard, I told you Joham has hit all of us, but don't put any more strain on yourself. The Barrow pack will have to decide about the baby when the time comes, she is part of their pack's family and no doubt she will mean something to them."

"I know, I know, but... God damn it! It just doesn't make sense – they've tried to take Claire, but failed. They've kidnapped Emily, Rachel, and Kim, and now Bella is missing. Why? They want Nessie, right? What does this big jumbled mess gain them?" I was desperately trying to see the bigger picture.

"I don't know. Leverage, maybe a diversion, it could just be another way of Joham showing us what he is capable of. He seems to have a thing for power and games. No doubt he gets some kind of sick enjoyment out of it.

The problem is that psychotic or not, Joham is incredibly clever and if we are to go on the basis that what he fed Nahuel _was_ the truth, then he is trying to split us up and weaken us. For starters, with the imprints at risk, Sam's pack would not even consider helping us if he came after Nessie; the same applies to your pack if they had successfully snatched Claire.

It makes me wonder if anything else has happened in Barrow. I don't mean to pick through your thoughts, but at a time like this I can't be worrying about etiquette and I know you are worried about Cris's sudden disappearance.

Saying all of that, it could also all be one big trick to throw us off completely. Either way, we are weak right now, emotionally, physically and mentally. So, if the part about Joham wanting us all dead is true then he certainly has the upper hand. We are all vulnerable and torn between where we should be and with so many half breeds involved and Joham never getting his hands dirty it makes it even harder to find him." Edward's voice trailed off and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Jasper spoke up for the first time since he had arrived. "Don't forget, we also can't under estimate Nahuel sisters Anna and Sophia. They are both gifted – Anna heals incredibly fast, while Sophia has no scent."

"Well, that makes sense. I think I've met Anna a few times. She's an evil looking gothic bitch with an attitude to boot. She mentioned her sister Sophia once. That at least clears up who has been plaguing us." I tried to picture Anna in my mind so Edward could see. In doing so, I flashed an image of our last meeting.

"She's after you specifically?" He queried, catching the conversation Anna and I had in the forest.

I tried to back track. "Well, no not..."

A bark came from Embry, behind me. I shot him a death stare before turning back to Edward.

He was frowning. "Embry just said you're a candidate? Leah, if you want me to tell you everything, then you have to do the same!"

I swatted away the question not wanting to draw attention to myself. "I don't even know what that means. It could be a candidate for anything! It's not important - for now I'm more worried about if this Nahuel was given false information. What happened to him in the end?"

Edward stared at me as if deliberating whether to push the matter. I asked him not to in my mind and explained that the packs didn't need any more stress. It would only make our search more strained. After a second of consideration he nodded briefly.

"So? What happened to Nahuel?" I asked again.

Edward's eyes looked pained once more. "It wasn't pretty. His father killed his aunt, tortured him and then sent him to us as a warning. In the end, Carlisle and I helped him move onto a better place."

"Hang on. You mean to say you killed him? You _killed_ the only source of information you had?" I snapped coldly. I couldn't believe it. This was war and they had just eradicated the only connection they had to our enemy.

"Leah, you may not think of us as human, but there are a few things that separate me and my family from being the monsters we are supposed to be. To have let him suffer for any reason would have been cruel and I trust that if my daughter, or any of my family, was in that kind of mental and physical pain someone would show them the same kindness. It's amazing how everyone seems to question my decision. I was the only person in his head and I wish that people would trust me a little more."

Despite Edwards's rant, I still couldn't feel sorry for Nahuel. I could however hate myself for what I was going to ask next. "Do you believe the girls and Bella are still alive?"

"Do you?" Edward threw back bitterly.

I considered the question. "If they snatched them, carried them for miles and covered their tracks then I think they are worth something to them. Otherwise, we would have four dead bodies on our hands."

"Yes, I have to also believe that is true. So, where does that leave us? I've told you everything I know and time is of the essence. Will you work with us to find them?" Edward looked not only at me, but all of the wolves.

I turned my head and looked at them too before turning back. "I will speak with the packs. I can't promise you more than that." I turned my back on Edward and retreated back to the undergrowth to phase. Opening my mind to the alpha link, Sam's thoughts came through and joined my pack.

His mood was dangerous and from the tone of his thoughts his sanity was walking a fine line. He also seemed to be hiding something from me as blank patches kept appearing in his mind. I didn't have time to worry about it though as I realised he had resumed as alpha of their pack and Jared had been demoted to beta again. I didn't question it under the circumstances and actually wondered if Jake would do the same to our pack. I hoped not because I didn't think I could be a beta after becoming an alpha. Unlike Jared I was not a submissive person.

"_Sam, you heard all of that, so... will your pack work with the Cullens?" _I asked hopefully.

"_How can you even consider helping the bloodsuckers, Leah? I thought you of all people would be against it." _He snarled angrily.

As much as I disliked working with the leeches, this alliance was for the best and so I tried to remain calm and prove my point logically._ "It's not about me or you though, is it, Sam? There are no boundaries out here and no treaty. Don't you think that with their help there's a bigger chance of finding Emily and the girls?"_

"Sam, I know everything about us makes us your enemy, but at least consider that your enemy's enemy is your friend," Edward added cautiously from behind us.

"_It would boost numbers searching and if we need to fight." _I added.

Sam frustratingly relented, as thoughts of Emily and his baby filled his mind. _ "Fine, but don't expect us to be civil or trust them. You may have forgotten what they are, Leah, but I still remember."_

I turned to my own pack.

"_I'll work with them. It's nothing new to me." _Embry confirmed, while still turning his nose up at the sweet stench the Cullens gave off.

Seth merely nodded, pleased with the prospect of working with the leeches.

It was time to bring up something else that was worrying me, this I directed to all both packs._ "We do have one other problem though."_

"_What's that?" _Sam asked.

_"You need to send two people home. It's undefended and vulnerable. You need to pull the boundaries in and guard our people till we can bring everyone home." _I braced myself for his argument.

Sam scoffed in disbelief. _"You really think I'm going to send any of my pack home when we have three imprints missing? It would take one hell of a command to send them away and I don't know that I could even mean it. Leah, you are right that we can't abandon home and I think you should go back with Seth and Embry. It would be better for you to be out of the line of fire anyway, being a candidate and all."_

"_Sam, think about it strategically. I know that the imprint pull overrules your instinct and logic right now, but you need to think about the bigger picture if you are going to get Emily back. My pack and I need to be out here. We're the only pack without an imprint missing and without us to mediate I don't trust that you or Jake would make the right decision. You have a precarious relationship on the best of days. Besides, you need my pack because we are stronger and more experienced than the cubs." _I wasn't going to send my pack home under any circumstances. We were staying together and that was that. And, as for my safety, well, if I really was some kind of candidate then it didn't matter where I was.

"_Leah..." _Sam started.

I sighed. _"Sam, stop wasting time and just decide which two are going home and quickly."_

He blocked me out angrily, and while he did, I relayed the conversation to Seth and Embry. A few minutes later, we saw two of the youngest guys stalking off into the woods in their wolf form. Sam didn't reopen the link though and turned away from me.

Seeing two of the wolves leave, Edward approached me cautiously. "Thank you, I know that this isn't easy for any of you. How would you like to proceed?"

Edward's eyes flickered to Sam who seemed to be answering him of his own accord, although I couldn't hear him.

Edward then looked back to me. "Sam is going to go back to where the La Push trail ended and go over their tracks. What about you?"

I looked at him. _"Well, you said the leeches went into the ocean so maybe it's time we went for a swim."_

* * *

AN

Sorry for the wait for this update. I hope it was still enjoyable and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

I just want to say a big thanks to dontcallmeleelee for helping me get the chapter ironed out! I feel I may have sent her over the edge with my comma placement so shes a star for hanging in there.

Just so you all know, I am working on the next chapter bit by bit and hopefully it won't take as long this time. Regardless of that, I need to say a thanks to those that have stuck with this story and are still reading and to the reviews I haven't managed to reply to - they have still been appreciated and encouraged me to keep writing.

Finally, hello to those that have added the story to their alerts recently. Thanks for reading.

xxx_  
_


	58. Objectives

Jake's POV

I stood on the porch of my small cabin, watching the sun rise. It'd been a long night and I'd been unable to sleep. Instead, I'd spent most of it phasing in and out to keep in contact with the packs and patrolling the borders of Denali. As a result, I felt both restless and exhausted.

In some ways, I was relieved that Rose had managed to get Nessie to sleep. She may have needed me right now, but I also needed the space to think clearly. The problem was that I felt everything she felt and it could get a little overwhelming, especially when I was struggling to deal with my own demons.

I didn't begrudge Nessie her emotions. She was young and missing her mother, and despite everything, she was worried for my sister and still grieving for Nahuel. The only solace any of us could currently offer her was ignorance, so until we had more to go on, there was no need for her to know she was the main target in Joham's plan.

I shook Nessie from my thoughts and decided to phase again. As soon as I did, I could tell from Sam's mind that he was retracing his steps and analyzing every scent. There was still no sign of the girls and while it was no different to every other time I'd phased in, I still couldn't help but lose a little more hope at their lack of progress.

I reached out to Jared next and was shocked to find his mind absent. Then, I noticed the power shift and realized that at some point in the last few hours Sam had taken back the mantle of alpha and Jared had returned to beta. It surprised me. Regardless of the situation, I would never demote Leah. Still, I knew that Sam would do whatever he thought it took to get Emily back, including taking full control of his old pack.

I quietly listened in to Sam's thoughts and feelings and saw how fragile a string was holding him together. I was certain that only the pull of the imprint kept him going and that thought actually reassured me that the girls were still alive.

I held on to that and changed my focus to Leah. She was now miles north and just hitting Alaska. A part of me knew she was only a few hours run away and pined to join her. However every time I tried to break off into the forest, I remembered that I couldn't leave Denali unprotected. We were already down by three of our best fighters and there was no way I could abandon Nessie.

_Jake, is that you? _Leah's thoughts lightly touched my mind.

_Hey, you. How are you holding up?_

I could immediately tell she was frustrated and worried, but there was something else there too, disappointment maybe.

_I'm fine, but I'm going to have to stop in the next hour, the boys are getting tired. Is there any news from Barrow?_

_I'm sorry, no. I'm sure everything is alright though. _I tried to reassure her.

It became clear she had hoped I was Cris. Her concern for him was a constant presence at the back of her mind and had been for some time now. I couldn't pretend that I liked it, but I could understand it. Leah was... well, she was Leah - an alpha in her own right. She wasn't mine and I had to learn to let her go even if that was into the arms of another man. Still, despite my logical reasoning, it was something that was easier said than done and the fact that her life had been threatened by Joham brought out protective feelings in me that I couldn't control.

_I hope so. Jake, I know this probably sounds crazy, but I thought I felt something just before dawn through the alpha link._

She tried to convey the feeling to me. It was like a tremor in the back of her mind where she would normally feel the presence of another alpha. It was a strong sensation that had filled her with dread and yet it had been so brief it was barely noticeable. I had never felt anything like it myself. I didn't want to think about what it could mean though or have Leah worrying.

_I'm sure it was nothing. You're probably just tired. You've been running all night._

She huffed. _Sam said the same, although he added in paranoia and tried to convince me to take a break._

_Maybe you should rest. You need to look after yourself. You shouldn't be so far from Sam's pack either. What if anyone attacked?_

_Don't start,_ she snapped. _I'm not a defenseless little girl. I've got this._

How did I put it so it wouldn't make her angry? _I know you have, Leah. I just worry about you. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I? I just want you to be safe. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you as well._

_I'm fine, Jake. _She sighed. _And, I will find Rachel. This will all work out, I promise._

_I know you will, I'm just worried about what the cost will be. _I could still remember years ago before Nessie was even born when she had nearly died in the newborn battle. If I hadn't intervened she would have been crushed. _I know you. Just promise you won't do anything reckless?_

_Between you, Embry and Seth nagging at me I doubt I'd have the chance._

Somehow I managed to smile. _Good. I'm going to leave you to concentrate, OK? _ I didn't want her distracted.

_OK, just let me know if you hear from Cris. _Leah was replaying their telephone conversation from yesterday again and remembering Corey's howl.

_Sure, sure. _I fell into the background with that thought and lessened the link. I could still feel the presence of Sam and Leah, but it was distant and unobtrusive and their thoughts were hidden. I didn't think they would even know I was here. Sam certainly hadn't felt me phase in earlier.

I stayed like that for some hours, running the Denali boundary and trying to digest everything that had happened. There was something about being in wolf form and running that eased some of the tension. I felt stronger and in control phased and less like a scared human. It was amazing how my world had shattered so quickly and how much I had taken for granted. It made me wonder if I had made the right choice. I had given so much up, leaving with Nessie and while I knew that I was bound to her, I worried that I could have made a difference back in La Push. I guess I would just have to make sure whatever I did from here on could make up for it.

I lost track of time until I suddenly felt the absence of Leah's mind and delved into the alpha link, searching for answers. Sam was there and quickly explained that she had run into Edward and was now talking with him. That was partly good news, I could tell Nessie that her father was ok and Leah would have more protection, but as things filtered through Sam and onto me I realized that Bella was still missing.

I was trying to listen to more of their conversation but was suddenly overwhelmed by grief. It took me a minute to realize it was not my own and search for its source. When I had managed to filter it, I realized that it was accompanied by an unfathomable amount of hate and the voice that Leah was so desperate to hear.

_Jake? Sam?_

_Cris? _I answered, trying to fight off the intensity of his emotion.

Sam was struggling just as much as I was.

_Can someone tell me just what the hell is going on! _Cris's thoughts stabbed at us as images flooded into our minds.

I saw flames and blood accompanied by an attacking vampire. As I tried to absorb it, the first thing that hit me was the realization they were true vampires he was showing me and not half breeds. I didn't have time to consider it fully as a fresh wave of grief hit me and Cris continued to bombard us with his memories.

It was then when I started to feel sick and dizzy. Everything he showed us was so vivid and alive that I could smell the scent of burning flesh and timber. A part of me actually felt like I was suffocating in an imaginary cloud of smoke.

Next, I caught flashes of bright orange flickering through houses as roofs collapsed in on themselves, followed by a panoramic picture of his home city in the distance with smoke plumes pouring off it.

His thoughts started to slow down as painful images filtered through from a fight between him and a leech. It was then that I let out a low whine as I saw the bloodied and broken body of his fallen pack mate and was hit with wave after wave of despair. As quickly as it came about though, Cris pulled the image and emotion back and I felt shame follow it.

_I didn't mean to show you that much. I just... I didn't know how to explain it. I need to know what is happening. _He thought bitterly.

_I'm so sorry, Cris. _I didn't know what to say. All of us had been hit in one way or another. Nahuel had at least been honest when he said that Joham had been looking to weaken us.

Sam remained silent, anger bubbling in the back of his mind. He tried to send some feeling of understanding to Cris, but there was no real way to convey it.

Cris seemed to brush it away and forced himself into some kind of autopilot alpha mode. He confirmed coldly that he had lost Lee and that Alex and Jaden were missing. I could only imagine what he was going through and knew it would be a huge blow to him and his pack; mentally, physically, and emotionally. To make matters worse, he'd also lost his home in the attack and his community was in ruins.

I couldn't help but run through everything Joham caused in just a day:

Quil and Claire had left out of fear.

My sister was missing, along with the other imprintees, sending the La Push wolves into panic and disarray.

My father was alone and traumatized in La Push, having refused to leave with Quil and Claire. I was worried about him being open to attack, but at least, glad the wheelchair prevented him from going out in the forests with his shotgun. Thankfully, Alice had kindly taken on the duty of calling him regularly, seeing as I couldn't face it and feared he would blame me for everything.

My imprint was at risk from a crazed disgusting monster, and her mother had been missing since last night. We couldn't even send anyone else out, looking for them, in case an attack would be made on Denali or that more of us would be lost.

Cris had already lost so much.

Leah and her pack had been in a fight and a threat had been made against her and even if she refused to take it seriously, I did.

I felt a heavy growl in my mind from Cris and, as if possible, anger on a scale that I couldn't have anticipated. _What did you just say about Leah?Where is she?_

Sam finally spoke, _she is safe. She is with me. She is just speaking with the Cullens._

Sam explained further by showing images of recent events his end.

_She shouldn't be out there. _Cris growled.

_You think we don't know that? You remember who you are talking about though, right? _Sam stabbed back.

_Maybe I should talk to her. _Cris suggested and a part of him lifted at the thought of her voice. He needed her that much was clear.

To my surprise Sam became angry and defensive. _I don't think that is a good idea. I'm sorry for what has happened, I really am, but we all know how she feels about you. If she sees what you've just been through it will only worry and stress her out more. She needs to be focused on what's going on around her, not somewhere else._

_Are you saying that out of her interest or your own? _Cris snapped.

He made no attempt to hide his dislike for Sam in that moment and the animosity between them was quickly escalating. Neither of them where in full control of their senses - Sam was desperate and stressed out and Cris was close to losing it on every level.

I quickly thought it over and tried to be logical. As much as I knew Leah needed Cris, Sam did have a point. We all cared about her and her safety had to come first. _Look, Cris, I have to agree with Sam on this one. I know you have been through hell, but let's not put more stress on Leah than needed. If she catches even a glimpse of the stuff you've been through it might do more harm than good. I'm sorry, mate, but we all want her safe. I think it's best if you close the alpha link before she phases back in. She needs to be focused, especially if she is at risk._

I knew that _C_ris's emotions were running high and Leah would definitely take it to heart. She needed to look after herself and not be worrying about anyone else.

Cris went silent for a moment and then sadly relented. _I want what's best for her. Just promise me she is ok and tell me everything you know about this threat?_

I quickly replayed everything I knew mindful that Leah could phase back at any minute. I tried to break the Nahuel conversation to him gently, especially, when it came to the half breed baby that was related to Lee. I felt exhausted by the end of it and let Sam finish it off with his side of things and the meeting that was currently going on between Leah and Edward.

The whole process was over in seconds, having shown him through memories, but despite our best efforts to keep him calm, Cris was quickly falling into a fit of rage.

I had to admit, in all of my years in the pack, I had never felt anything quite as intense before from a shifter. Even my own anxieties didn't match his right now and I was imprinted. I guessed with everything it was the final straw. Finally, a moment came where he could hear me once more.

_Cris, what are you going to do now?_

He paused briefly, his hate still pouring through the link. _First, I'm going to find the rest of my pack, and then, I'm going to hunt down the bastard that caused this and make him pay. In the meantime, you make sure nothing happens to Leah. I'm holding you both responsible until I get there._

With that said, Cris either phased out or closed the link and it was not too soon as Leah's thoughts suddenly joined us. I barely had time to gather myself and hide our conversation with Cris and so I remained silent, keeping my thoughts guarded as she spoke with Sam. It seemed that the packs were agreeing to work alongside the Cullens, which I was surprised, but glad for. I did feel disappointed however when Sam initially refused to send anyone back to protect La Push, although I couldn't really blame him given my own situation. At least, he relented in the end after Leah's protest.

He too blocked her out after that, not trusting his own thoughts. What Cris had told us weighed heavily on our minds. Things seemed to be spiraling further out of our control with every second and I once again felt guilty for putting so much pressure on Leah to find my sister. Everyone was so busy looking for the girls that no one was really looking after her and she was just as important.

Sam seemed to feel the same, but tried to console me. _Look, she has her pack, my pack, and the Cullens around her. She'll be fine._

_Who are you trying to convince? _I stabbed back angry at him for no real reason. We were both still reeling from Cris's emotions.

_Well, what do you want me to do, Jake? I could ask you what exactly you are doing right now – except for keeping look out on a porch. _His thoughts were dark and tinged with regret. _You made your choice - we all made our choices. Now, we have to see them through._

It was my turn to lose it and I blocked Sam out as my emotions boiled over. Ripping my claws though a nearby tree, I proceeded to take out my frustrations on it until my pads were bleeding. I hated that Sam was right - all of us had basically put Leah's safety on the back seat when we picked our imprints and let her down. She had been kind and loyal enough to chase after girls who had done nothing except hurt her. She had even thought to check on my father - a thought that hadn't even crossed my mind until we spoke.

I knew I couldn't keep going round in these circles. The reality was that no matter how much I wanted to be back out there, fighting and doing my duties, I couldn't. Driving myself to distraction and wallowing in self pity helped no one. I had to find a focus instead and form a plan of my own. As soon as Edward came back it would be my turn to go out there and I would make sure that I found this Joham if it was the last thing I did. He had threatened the wrong alpha. No one touched any of my girls.

Unfortunately, I'd just highlighted my exact problem though - until Edward returned I was stuck and unable to take any kind of action. This was perhaps why I was becoming so worked up.

It was against my instinct to be waiting on the sidelines and my spirit wolf was clawing to be released.

* * *

Cris's POV

I quickly shut out Sam and Jake. I was trembling all over with anger and hate. I looked up at Corey who was standing some feet away also mirroring me. He understood everything I had just been told.

Joham _had_ to be dealt with immediately. He had not only brought death upon my pack _and _my people, but threatened the woman I loved and taken Maxi's baby.

Jake had explained to me exactly what the baby was and how she was different. She might not be fully human, but I knew if Lee was still here he would have wanted to bring her home. I also knew I would have backed him. By blood or not, the innocent child was a part of our family and she shouldn't be raised by a monster. However, Lee wasn't here. He had died in my arms hours ago, which meant that it was now my duty to bring that little girl home.

What about Leah though?

What did Joham even want with her?

It was bad enough to think that he was only after Nessie, but to then label Leah with the word 'candidate' unsettled me. I would die before he touched even one hair on her head.

_Cris, you have to calm down. _Corey was fighting to regain his own feelings rather than feed off mine.

I started to pace, trying to burn off the fury racing through my veins.

_Thank you, _Corey said as I felt his emotions calm slightly. He was still furious, but the feelings were at least his and not mine. _Where does this leave us?_

_I don't know. Jaden and Alex have to be found. Shay and Dylan are injured. We can't abandon Barrow and we also can't be in two places at once._

_Perhaps we don't all have to be, Cris._

_Meaning?_

_I think you and Shay should go to Denali._

_What? We can't just abandon you?_

_Look, Shay will be fit to travel and recovered from his burns soon enough. He is the biggest asset if you take on this Joham. I can stay behind with Dylan and we will look for Jaden and Alex. I agree that Joham has to be dealt with and I don't think it's fair for our pack to miss out on that. You're also right about bringing home that baby. If not because it's the right thing to do, then for Lee. And, you should be with Leah._

_Corey, I would never leave because of my feelings for Leah._

_I know that, but maybe you shouldn't stay here for that reason either. I admit that I'm not the biggest fan of the girl, but at times like this you need to evaluate what matters to you. If she is part of that then we understand. Cris, out of all of us you have always given up the most. If you give up on her, then you will be a fool. Trust me, if she didn't happen to be in the middle of all of this then I might not be so understanding, but she does, so what does it matter?_

I looked at my brother earnestly. His brown wolf eyes although sad, showed nothing but sincerity. I admit that this new development made my spirit cry out to go to Denali so that I could hunt this bastard down and also protect Leah.

I looked to Corey, who seemed to have grown so much in the last six months. _When did we change rolls?_

_We never changed rolls. I just grew up. You've shown me how to be a beta now let me be one so that you can join our allies and kill that son of a bitch._

_What if the leeches come back?_

_What if they don't? _Corey retorted.

My body was still trembling with anger, but now adrenaline had joined it in anticipation of the run to Denali. I fought against it, knowing what I had to do. _I appreciate your offer, but I can't leave, not yet anyway. I need to look for Jaden and Alex. As much as I want to go to Leah, I won't abandon my pack._

Corey seemed to accept my feelings on the matter._ Well then, let's start searching._

It was still early morning in Barrow when Corey and I turned back towards the city. We took the trail I had originally sent the twins off on and remained phased, hoping to pick up any kind of scent or sound that could lead us towards them.

As we moved forward, we quickly realized how difficult the search was going to be. The thick ash that covered the floor smelled strongly of smoke and there was a bitter burnt tang that tainted the air. Not all of the fires had finished either and although the flames were gradually burning themselves out they still had quite away to go. It was sickening to think that the chances of anyone being alive in here were low. We just had to hope that the guy's shape shifting ability had given them the edge and try not to dwell on the numerous people that hadn't made it. I wondered what the true number of dead would be in the end. It would be a figure that I was responsible for and I had to live with that.

We were about an hour into the city by now and had passed street after street of ruined homes. We had to maneuver and climb some of the way over wrecked cars and people's possessions that had ended up abandoned in the middle of the street. It felt like another world or like a scene from an apocalypse movie – I had grown up in these streets and now everything seemed so surreal.

_Hey, Cris, did you hear that? _Corey brought me from my thoughts and was on the opposite side of the street, staring at a pile of rubble which used to be a pizzeria. He had his ear to the floor, listening to something.

I trotted over. _What is it?_

He listened for a few more minutes before lifting his head and looking at me. _There's something under here._

I looked at the tons of concrete in front of me. _The building's flattened, are you sure?_

_I'm sure. Someone's here. I can hear movement._

I trusted his instinct and phased back, knowing I would need my hands. For the second time that day, I wasn't worried about my nakedness and Corey quickly joined me as I carefully started to lift the blocks away.

We hadn't moved much of the rubble when I heard someone banging beneath us and with renewed vigor I started to move quickly. I wanted so badly to see my pack mates, but I would also settle for finding a survivor because it brought hope. I tried not to think about Lee and how he should have been a survivor. I knew I would have to deal with those feelings sooner or later, but I was terrified that once unleashed I would be rendered useless and so as long as I could throw myself into a task I would.

With our strength and speed, it didn't take long to make progress and soon we had cleared a hole big enough to fit into. I looked at Corey and he nodded as he watched me carefully climb into the wreckage. I crouched down low and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dust and dirt around me. In some ways it felt all too familiar to the house where the leech had tricked me last night, but once again I pushed the thought away for later.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" I shouted. My voice echoed around the rubble and I waited for it to stop.

After a while I heard coughing.

"Cris? Is that you?"

I had never been so glad to hear that voice and although I thought it impossible my mood lifted briefly for one moment. "Alex?"

"Yeah." He called back hoarsely.

At the sound of his voice, Corey climbed down behind me. "Where are you?"

"Corey? We're stuck."

I heard movement a meter to our right as Alex struggled to show us his position. We were both more focused on one word though.

"We?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, Jaden's here too, but he's hurt pretty badly, man. His arm is pinned and he's passed out. I didn't want to leave him."

I carefully started handing rocks and things to Corey, trying to clear a way to them without upsetting the fragile building around us. I wanted to try and distract them as we did it and was worried about Jaden being unconscious.

Corey had the same idea and tried to get Alex talking. "So why didn't you phase? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but I didn't dare phase. There's not a lot of room in here and I didn't want to bring the building down or leave Jaden alone. Have you heard from Dylan? Is he OK?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Shay got a hold of him and hauled him out. He has a broken leg and Shay's got some burns but they are fine," I reassured him, hoping he wouldn't ask about Lee yet.

"Good. I was worried. We got attacked and I lost him in the fight. Somehow Jaden and I ended up fighting the vampires in this building when it collapsed. I managed to phase back before we got trapped, but Jaden was in owl form at the time and originally it was his wing that was stuck."

"He's human now thought, right?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, he phased back once he was pinned and has been drifting in and out of consciousness. I think he hit his head. The vampires ran away like cowards when the building caved in... Hey, guys, where's Lee? You didn't say."

Corey met my eyes with a supporting nod.

I cleared my throat and tried to stop my voice from breaking. "He didn't make it."

There was nothing but silence from Alex. Corey in the meantime gripped my shoulder. I felt pathetic with how I was letting my pack down. I was supposed to be the strong leader and instead I was the one teetering on the edge of a breakdown. It was cruel and selfish, but I didn't want to keep retelling what happened with Lee. It was bad enough seeing it all in my mind without talking about it.

Finally, Alex spoke up, "How did it happen?"

I felt my throat closing up and I think Corey must have realized I couldn't speak as he took over from me. I couldn't believe my brother was being my rock and stepping up in my place. I would never be able to express to him my gratitude. I threw myself into the laborious task of clearing the way and tried to block out Corey's words as he relayed what had happened. He continued on for me and told them about the attacks on La Push and about Maxine's baby as well: just as he had finished telling them everything, I lifted the last rock which blocked Alex and Jaden in.

I peered in to the small cavern that had somehow fallen around them. There was barely room for them to move. Alex was lying closest on his back, while Jaden was on his side, passed out with his arm trapped at an unusual angle. Alex reached out a hand towards me and I grasped it. He nodded in understanding much like my brother had and I saw two clean streaks where tears had fallen down his dirt covered face. Gently, I pulled him out and backwards through the hole we had made. Once free, he managed to get his feet in place and Corey helped him climb out while I went for Jaden.

I felt claustrophobic, climbing back into the hole, and was unsure how to get Jaden out. My first problem was releasing his arm and so I looked for something I could use as leverage. After a second, I found a thick steel beam that looked like part of the main structure. I managed to wedge it in the gap where his arm was and called Corey to help.

Within seconds, my brother was by my side and had taken hold of Jaden ready to move him. I counted down for both of us from three, and on one I pushed down on the make shift lever with all my strength. I didn't think it was going to budge and worried there was too much weight above us, but finally something gave way an inch and it was enough for Corey to pull Jaden out of the hole and quickly back onto the street.

I was relieved to see him make it out when I felt the ground tremble around me and quickly scrambled after them. I didn't think I was going to make it, as the whole building started to move, but luckily I hit the air and sidewalk just as the wreckage crumbled into itself.

As the three of us lay panting on the street, with Jaden safely in Corey's arms, I finally breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, we had completed my first objective of rescuing the pack. Now, we just had to get them to camp and as soon as they were there I could take Corey up on his offer and leave for Denali.

Once healed, the remaining pack could stay behind and protect and rebuild Barrow. In the meantime, I was now free to help Leah and get Maxine's baby back.

* * *

AN

So there you go – the long overdue update of Amaguq! It's taken me some time to write, but I promised I wouldn't give up and I meant it.

Thanks as always to my super beta dontcallmeleelee, as well as to the readers and reviewers who have stuck with me this far!


	59. Arrival

Leah POV

As the moon light shone between the branches above me, I realized that another day had passed and it was now over twenty fours since I had slept or even rested. I wasn't about to quit though. My pack was in the company of the Cullens and since sleep wasn't something the leeches needed we weren't going to submit to it without a fight.

Sadly, despite how determined we all were, I could still feel Seth and Embry lagging and my own legs growing weaker with every mile that passed beneath them. We were also all starving, having not eaten since yesterday lunchtime and moral was at an all time low.

Even more disconcerting was that all was quiet on the alpha front. Jake was dealing with whatever Nessie crisis was currently happening, and Sam, who had spent most the day retracing our steps, had reluctantly given into exhaustion some hours ago. Neither of them had been in contact since.

Despite my exhaustion, I somehow managed to push through a few more miles, ignoring the growing burn in my limbs. I even managed to send some words of encouragement to Embry and Seth. I felt like a bad alpha driving them into the ground, but they had reassured me they didn't want to stop until they had to.

I tried to take my focus off of the pain and onto something else. The Cullens and their two friends from Denali were scattered around us and spread out so as not to miss anything, but that was just as discouraging as we were still coming up with blanks and any trail we did find was broken and once again lead to the ocean. We had even been swimming in an attempt to find any hidden coves or caves they could have been using, but that was just as useless.

I tried to think of something else. Sam was still annoyed with me for making him send two of his pack home and was only speaking to me when necessary. It was something I would have been pleased with normally, but under these circumstances I would rather he opened up to me so I could keep a check on his mental state.

I quickly realized that thinking about Sam only made me more stressed.

There was also no point thinking about Jake who was going stir crazy. I kind of missed him, in the way that this was the first big thing I had faced without his guidance or support, but he also frustrated me in that he kept getting incredibly angry at the situation and his inability to join us which, as I pointed out the last time he phased in, was his decision. He did kind of shut up after that and has left me alone since.

As for the girls, I felt sick every time I thought of them. For all of their wrong doings, they didn't deserve this, nor should we have let it happen.

The only one good thought I had was that Cris was OK. He had phased in while I was talking to the Cullens and spoke to Jake and Sam. Supposedly, he had some pack stuff to sort out and would be out of contact for a while, but no one would tell me anything more than that. It's a shame because I thought we were past secrets.

As I continued to worry about everything, I suddenly noticed a fallen tree ahead and prepared to leap over it. Normally, such a task would be trivial, but the idea of pushing that little bit harder to clear the tree was disheartening. Nether-the-less, I wasn't about to go off course and around it and so with excellent timing I pushed out with my legs to clear the height. Too late, I realized that I'd just expended my last piece of energy and somehow my feet got left behind. It seemed to happen all in slow motion – my front paws hit the top of the log, sending me head first into a tangled heap on the forest floor. I felt and heard the thump as there was nothing to break my fall and I didn't even have the heart to try and save myself.

Seth and Embry sensing me stop, started heading in my direction. I waited for them and didn't bother to get up as I knew with my momentum gone it was game over and we finally had to rest.

At the same time as my pack arrived, Emmett also came tearing through the undergrowth towards me. I felt shattered and waited for him to say something mocking.

Surprisingly, he only looked concerned. "I told Edward we needed to take a break," he grumbled disapprovingly.

I shrugged my shoulders, hoping he would understand my nonchalance without me phasing. I realized the rest of the search party had also come to a halt and were now turning towards us. Edward was the next to arrive, shortly followed by Jasper, Kate and Tanya.

I'd noticed that Edward had gradually been looking worse and worse. There was a look of desperation in his eyes and the deep dark rings around his face made it even more sallow than normal. The toll of Bella's disappearance was evident.

Emmett looked directly at Edward. "We've been going in circles for hours with nothing new. The shifters are on their last legs and we all need to stop and feed."

Edward looked at me. "Leah?"

_I'm fine. Just give us five minutes. _I tried to hide the exhaustion in my mind, but I knew I'd failed.

He looked at Embry and Seth too. "You're right, Emmett; they're all dead on their legs."

Jasper was the one to speak next, breaking his normal reserve, "You know, we're actually quite far north again. Denali's only about an hour's run from here. Maybe Leah, Seth and Embry should rest there and get some food. We could also check in on everyone."

Edward let out a low growl. "I'm not going home without Bella. I can't."

_And we aren't giving up the search for the girls. We just need a short break,_ I added.

Seth and Embry nodded beside me.

"Leah, says they aren't giving up either." Edward clarified for everyone without a physic link

"So what do we do because we can't keep doing this?" Emmett said, gesturing at all of us.

"I don't know, but..." Edward stopped talking mid sentence and quickly felt for his jean pocket. He hesitated as he pulled out a vibrating phone and then quickly flipped it open.

"Alice... " His face hardened as he lifted the phone to his ear. "She's there? I'm coming." He clicked the phone shut forcefully.

"Looks like you'll all be getting that break after all. It appears that Sophia has requested our presence in Denali. Apparently, we are to return immediately so that we can discuss our options." He snarled.

"Options? What the hell is that meant to mean?" Emmett asked confused.

"Perhaps we were right about Joham using leverage to get what he wants," Jasper muttered, causing Emmett to go into an angry rant and Edward's face to sink.

I tried to get Edward's attention with my thoughts. _Edward, look, we can all brood about this later. Let's just go to Denali and see what she's got to say. It's not like we have any choice at this stage anyway._

He finally looked at me and nodded. "I know you are shattered, Leah, but if you can manage it we can be in Denali in thirty minutes at full speed. Everyone else will take about fifty."

I looked to Embry and Seth. I wasn't sure about leaving them behind as I could feel their tiredness and anxiety, but we had to take any chance we got at finding out more about the girls.

"_It's fine. Go._ Embry nodded.

I looked to Seth next.

_He's right. We'll follow._ _What about Sam though, shouldn't we tell him what's happening?_

_No, Seth. At this stage he'd be more likely to go in all guns blazing. This might be our only chance at gaining some information. That's why Edward and I need to get there as soon as possible. He may be able to read this leech's thoughts and get a location. _I explained.

Seth understood my dilemma and nudged me away from them and towards Edward.

_So, what way, mind reader?_ I questioned.

Edward didn't answer and merely pointed in one direction before taking off through the forest. We all followed his lead, but within seconds it was evident that Edward and I had left the others behind. It was proof that we really were the fastest.

I lost track of time, even with the speed in which the trees were flickering past me each minute seemed to last forever. Despite being phased, my head was also eerily quiet. Seth and Embry were dealing with their own demons and anticipations of what to come and Jake surprisingly hadn't contacted me. Luckily, Sam was still ignoring me so I didn't have to lie to him as well. I really was beginning to get overwhelmed with balancing everyone's needs.

To my relief, Edward seemed to finally slow his pace. I followed his lead and finally came to a halt by a small brook. I took the opportunity to lap some of the cool water up and quench my thirst.

I quickly realized we were on the edge of a property and there was the clear stench of vampire all around. I figured we had arrived.

It was strange that in all the years none of my pack had ever been to this area before. I took everything in, memorizing my surroundings, as I approached the main house. The first thing I noticed was that there were numerous logs cabins scattered throughout the vast wooded area. It seemed to confirm that we were still deep within a forest and by the looks of things only one dirt track seemed to wind in and out as well, ensuring isolation.

After passing almost a dozen cabins, we finally came up to a huge wooden house. It wasn't as glamorous as the Cullen mansion, seeing as there were no glass walls and fancy architectural designs. Instead, the house was made from beautiful aged timber and had a rustic appearance. It fitted in perfectly with the surrounding forest. After admiring the thatched roof, my eyes finally settled on the homely looking porch and it was then that I noticed Rosalie standing on it. She looked stressed.

Edward immediately approached his sister and hugged her tightly. "Where is Sophia? I can't hear her thoughts," he asked, breaking away and looking around frantically.

"She tailed off about fifteen minutes ago and said she will be back at noon tomorrow. The damn bitch ordered that we are all to remain here until that time or there would be consequences. If it wasn't for those stupid imprints and Bella I would have ripped her head off there and then – I could sure teach her about consequences." She growled.

"So we have just wasted time coming back here when we could still be searching?" Edward said frustrated. "I'm fed up of these games. They're never ending."

"Look, you haven't wasted any time. At this stage we have no choice but to hear her out. We should make the most of this reprieve. Nessie is inside and we still haven't told her what's going on. She's not stupid though, Edward, and when she sees Bella isn't with you she is going to freak out."

Edward's fists tensed. "I can't stand this. I feel so torn. How can I tell my daughter I lost her mother?"

"I don't know, but I will help you." Rosalie comforted and gestured to the door. "Just give me five minutes."

Edward nodded and didn't even look back at me and headed into the house.

I had to admit after running at full pelt for thirty minutes only to find that our presence had been postponed and then left standing in the middle of a drive way annoyed me. It was bad enough that this Sophia thought she could just summon us as she pleased. If I didn't suspect she had news of the girls I would have turned my tail straight around.

As I progressed into my mental rant, I realized that Rosalie was descending the steps slowly towards me. She had in her hands a cotton dress which she held out to me as she turned her head away. I actually appreciated the gesture coming from my only, sort of, leech friend and I phased back quickly and put on the garment.

Once dressed, I took a second to stretch. I hadn't been human for a good few hours and all the running had made my body feel incredibly tired and tense. Some of the tension seemed to ease just by the change of form and posture.

Finally, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the overwhelming smell of leech. Satisfied I could handle it, I looked at Rose who was now staring at me uncertainly.

"You aren't going to hug me, are you?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No. I might like you, but you still stink." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face briefly. "Glad to see you in one piece though, She Wolf."

"Yeah. You too. I just wish the circumstances were different," I replied solemnly. "Your husband should be following shortly."

She nodded before gesturing to the forest. "So, no luck out there I take it?"

I sighed. "No. How are we supposed to trace something through the ocean? That's where it all leads."

"I have no idea. I wish I could have joined you though. This situation is too messed up for words and there's no way I could leave Nessie. Enough about us though, how are _you_ holding up?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I don't remember ever being this tired, but it comes with the gig, right?"

"Some gig," she muttered. "What about the imprints and the packs? I guess Sam's lot are frantic?"

"I think they are close to losing it. The imprint pull is too strong for them to manage and the fear overwhelms them. It makes me worry that they are going to do something stupid. I want to find the girls too, but their pack won't be any good to anyone at this rate." I ran my hands through my hair and realized just how matted it was.

"Yeah, well, you need to look after yourself as well. I guess Edward didn't want you guys to stop though?" Rose looked irritated.

"He's freaked out, understandably, I guess. Besides, I didn't want to stop either." I didn't really care too much about Edward's feelings, but could understand his perspective. His wife and kid were in danger and he was as helpless as we all were.

"I know, but I'm just so tired of everyone chasing around after Bella and him. I'm not saying we shouldn't, after all they _are_ family, but I always said that girl was trouble and now look at the mess we are in. This shouldn't be happening again. Not to us and not to you." Rosalie sighed. "I swear Bella's cursed us."

I shrugged tiredly. "Same shit, different day. I guess we all just have to play our part as usual. I'm past caring. I just want to get the girls and everyone back to La Push in one piece." I paused and changed the subject so as not to dwell on our current situation and make myself feel worse. "Anyway, while I'm the first person to hate on Bella, you did once remind me that you do have Nessie because of her."

Rose merely scoffed. "Nessie... yeah, because that worked out so well for everyone... Don't get me wrong, I love her as if she was my own, but I do wish she didn't come with a wretched dog attached that just so happened to break your heart." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"My heart is just fine." I patted my chest mockingly. Despite the world falling down around us, it felt good to be speaking with Rose again. She was one of the few people who didn't think everything was made of sugar and rainbows.

"Speaking of my _ex_ alpha, where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the main house. He's not in the best state. He hasn't slept since this all kicked off and he's now riled up after Sophia's appearance. No doubt he will want to see you immediately. That can wait though. We've been given the gift of time apparently and you look like you are ready to drop. Plus, there's someone else you might want to see first."

"Who?" I said utterly confused and taken aback by the revelation.

A shadow of sadness crossed Rosalie's face. "I think it's best if you just follow me." She started to walk off towards some cabins.

I trotted to catch her up. "I don't understand. Who is here?"

Rose ignored me and picked up pace until reaching a cabin set back some way from the house. She nodded at the front door ahead of us. "You can't over react ok? You aren't supposed to know."

I felt dread. "What aren't I supposed to know exactly?"

"Your friend Cris is in there. He arrived two hours ago with a burnt polar bear in tow. Some stuff has happened to them." She paused and looked away uncomfortably.

My stomach dropped and I felt nauseous. "Rose, is he ok?"

Rose hesitated. "I'm sorry, Leah, but it's been all over the news so you're going to find out sooner or later; the city of Barrow was burnt to the ground yesterday. The authorities are blaming it on an industrial accident to do with the fuel lines, but the truth is that at sunset last night a coven of vampires attacked the city and started a fire."

I felt numb as I tried to process everything.

Rose continued. "Cris thinks Joham is responsible. He arrived two hours ago with the bear guy wanting to join the fight. They made it down from Barrow in record time, but Cris collapsed with exhaustion a mile out. He's resting now, in there." She nodded at the door again. "The bear filled in what he could, but Jake already knew most of it from speaking with Cris this morning."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I said hoarsely.

Rose frowned. "Cris wanted to, but it seems Sam and Jake convinced him that you had enough on your plate. There's more to it than that though."

The notch in my stomach grew tighter. "What?"

"One of Cris's pack mates is dead and the remainder of his pack have stayed behind to protect their home. That's why it's just him and the bear. They know about the baby and everything." Rose looked worried. "I know you've got a lot going on, but nothing is going to happen until lunchtime and there's no way we can track Sophia. It might be none of my business, but I really think you two should be together right now."

My hands were trembling with shock. "Who died?"

"A guy named Lee," Rosalie said quietly.

"Shit." I felt my legs weakening and my head spinning. It was all too much. Finally, I found my resolve. "I have to see him."

"I know." Rose nodded and squeezed my shoulder supportively before moving off towards the main house.

As soon as I was alone, fear enveloped me and I realized I was petrified of what I would find behind the cabin door. At any other time, I would have felt excitement to know Cris was so close, but not now, not like this. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle someone else's grief, I was far too familiar with it.

I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself when I saw my hands shaking. I felt like there was only so much I could take in one day and that this could be too much. I turned my back on the cabin and took a step away from whatever horror it held. I couldn't bear to see someone I loved hurt.

_Someone I loved._

That thought was enough to bring me to my senses. I would never turn my back on anyone and I certainly wouldn't do that to Cris.

Despite my own exhaustion, I turned around and walked nervously back towards the porch. Slowly, I climbed the wooden steps one by one, feeling them shift slightly under my weight. As I reached the front door, I noted that all the shutters were all closed, and no light seemed to be coming from inside or escaping through any cracks.

Cautiously, I lifted my hand and knocked. I listened for a sound of movement, but it never came so I gently turned the handle and eased the door open.

The room itself was dark and it took my eyes a second to adjust to the light. Once I could see, I began to scan the room, looking for Cris. It didn't take me long to settle upon his shape, sitting on the edge of the bed in the center of the room. I felt my breath hitch just looking at his muscular silhouette and the desire to run and hug him overwhelmed me.

I realized just how much I needed him in that moment as memories of the last forty-eight hours hit me, but one glimpse of his slumped shoulders told me that right now he needed me more.

Eventually, Cris finally seemed to sense my presence and he raised his head and looked at me. He stared at me for what felt like ages and I waited for some kind of emotion to filter through his face. It was a long time coming, but suddenly I saw something register.

It all happened so quickly. One minute I was standing in the door way and the next I was being hauled inside as the door slammed shut behind me. I was caught off guard to say the least, but before I had time to react or worry I was engulfed in a hug.

My body automatically relaxed as I took in Cris's scent and he held me against his naked chest. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and he kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on it.

After some minutes, he seemed to stir as if realizing something. He released me slowly and cupped my face in his hands. "I've been so worried about you." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

It was unexpected. "Cris..." I mumbled against his mouth, but failed to say anything else as he continued to deepen the kiss. I couldn't refuse him nor did I really want to and so I sunk into the moment, caressing his face gently in return. It was when I felt something damp run against my finger that I broke away and really looked at him.

His eyes were broken and I wouldn't have ever believed he could look so vulnerable if I had not seen the trail of the single tear that had run down his cheek.

His eyes looked away from mine ashamed and he moved away from me, slumping down on the side of the bed.

I closed the distance and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "Cris, what happened?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I was ok until I saw you." He pulled his hand away and placed it with his other in his lap. His shoulders were hunched as he stared at the darkness ahead of him.

"Cris..." I started.

He cut me off. "Lee's dead," he said coldly.

I raised my hand to my mouth in horror. I felt my own tears coming. Hearing him actually say it was too much.

"How?" I whispered hoarsely. I made no move to touch him. I understood grief all too well.

Cris didn't speak immediately and when he did it was barely audible. "Last night. Sunset. We were attacked. They burned Barrow to the ground. We tried to save as many as we could, but there were still casualties."

I remained silent, letting him go at his own pace.

He shuddered. "I was careless. I went into a house and there was a girl, except, she wasn't a girl, she was a vampire. I wasn't quick enough when she attacked and was losing. That was until I thought of you, but it was too late by then. Lee came to help me and he got hurt." His shudders started to become shakes as his whole body vibrated.

I stroked his hair soothingly, trying to calm him while whispering that I was here. It eventually seemed to work and he stilled.

"You can't blame yourself," I whispered. "I know that's what you're doing."

He looked at me then, his deep blue eyes piercing mine. "I should have been looking out for him. Not the other way around. A vampire had already taken a chunk out of him and I hadn't even noticed. If I'd have been paying more attention to my pack I could have saved him or got him help sooner. I should never have even split us up. I should have been phased. Instead, I let them all down."

"Cris, you listen to me. You are the best alpha I know and you haven't let anyone down. Lee followed you as much out of love as duty. He was your pack brother and nothing you could have done would have ever stopped him from protecting you or getting hurt. I know that you would have made the best decisions you could in a hard situation." I realized he wasn't listening to me and so I got on my knees in front of him, forcing myself into his view. I didn't know where my strength was coming from. I think I had hit the point where this no longer felt like reality and a part of me was going through the motions, while the other remained numb. I continued, "Cris, you are right to grieve. This will hurt on so many levels, but you can't let guilt consume you. What about the rest of your pack, hey? They still need you. Don't give up."

"Leah, my pack is in tatters. I feel their grief without even being phased. Then, there's this Joham monster that instigated the attack. He's still out there and he has Maxi's baby. He's continuing to hurt and threaten the people I care about. This has to end. I need to find him, Leah. He needs to pay." His voice was cold now and he let out a low growl.

"Joham is going to pay. Trust me," I reassured him. "I will see to that." I meant every word. With every second passing, Joham was destroying lives as if it was some kind of sick game. I couldn't allow this to go on. I had to come up with some way to find him before anyone else got hurt.

Cris suddenly clutched my arms. "You listen to me, Leah. You are not going anywhere near that beast. Jake told me that you are a candidate. The bastard speaks of you as if you are some experiment subject. Didn't you understand what I meant about him threatening people I care about? I would never let him within five miles of you." He started to shake violently again.

"Ok. Ok. We'll talk about it later. Please, just calm down." I soothed, but it fell on death ears as the trembling rocked through his body.

I did the only thing I could and kissed him quickly, which seemed to work until Cris pushed me away.

He looked disgusted as he stood up, putting distance between us. "What are you thinking? I could have hurt you. I'm too unstable tonight. Please, Leah, you have to go."

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere. You need me and quite frankly I need you too."

Cris looked ashamed again. "I'm sorry. I heard about the girls. We will get them back, I promise. They'll be ok." He seemed to study me. "You look tired."

I sighed. "I feel tired in every way possible. It's been a long day."

Cris seemed to frown. "You really should go. You need to rest."

"I already told you I'm not leaving," I said stubbornly. "Besides, I'm not even sure I could sleep."

"Me either." He didn't rejoin me on the bed and instead sat down in an arm chair in the corner of the room. "Where is your pack?"

"I don't know about Quil, but Seth and Embry should be arriving here any minute. It's ok though, I'm sure Rose will fill them in on where I am." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen area and in the darkness felt for a fridge.

"Oh. How come you are here anyway?" Cris questioned, watching me. "I know why I am. I was going to join you out there as soon as Shay was up, but I didn't expect you to break off. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but I just wondered why?"

I thought about how much he needed to know right now. I figured that some things could wait until the morning and so I ignored his question and opened the fridge door. I was pleased when the interior light revealed some well stocked shelves.

"When did you last eat?" I asked, pulling out some ham and cheese and grabbing some bread rolls off the counter.

"I don't know, but I'm not hungry," he said tiredly.

I didn't feel hungry any more either, but I knew we had to keep our strength up. I silently tore open the rolls with my hands and filled them with the meat and dairy products. It was the best I could manage without searching for cutlery and plates. I carried them over to where Cris was sitting and handed him one. He took it reluctantly and just seemed to stare at it. In the meantime, I sat on the floor in front of him and leaned back against his legs, seeking some kind of contact.

We sat in silence for ages, eventually picking at our food until it was gone. I didn't know what to say to Cris or if he even wanted to talk about what had happened and yet it didn't seem awkward.

After some time, the chair behind me creaked as Cris reached out to stroke my hair tenderly. "You never answered my question. How come you're here?"

I left out a light breath. "Do you trust me?"

There was a short pause. "More than you know."

"Then it doesn't matter right now. I will tell you everything you want in the morning, but until then it's late and we need to try and rest," I reassured him and stood up.

Without his permission I made my way back to the bed and stripped down to my underwear before climbing in. The sheets felt cold and crisp and the soft mattress folded around my body. "Are you coming?" I called across the room. I was determined that I would get him to sleep. I was in no doubt he wouldn't be able to do anything tomorrow without it.

Reluctantly he followed me and to my surprise tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. "It's ok. I'll sleep on the floor."

My hand reached out and grabbed his arm before he could move away. "Please don't."

His eyes met mine in understanding and he gestured for me to move over. I did as he asked and he slipped in beside me. I inhaled his scent and as we lay on our side, facing each other in the dark, I could just make out his eyes which were level with mine and watching me.

We stayed like that for ages, just looking at each other as I thought about everything that had happened between us. All of it seemed so unimportant in the light of the day's events and I reached for his hand on the pillow by his head and took it in my own.

The sadness on his face lifted slightly and he kissed my hand lightly. The warmth and comfort I took just being next to him was unexplainable. Even with the terror and trauma of everything that had happened his contact brought me some sort of solace. I just hoped that Cris would be able to take some comfort from it too. I didn't want to bring up the subject of Lee again with him until he did and while I knew that I couldn't take his pain away, I still hoped I could help him in some way.

As we lay there in the dark, my thoughts eventually moved back around to the events of the day. I went over all of the trails in my memory, but time and time again they led to dead ends. I had a nagging feeling we had missed something though. We knew that the coves and caves were clear, but there had to be a reason that all of the trails lead to a general area of the coastline.

Then there was the latest development that had brought me to Denali - Sophia. What was she going to say tomorrow? What part of Joham's plan was this? What did me being a candidate have to do with anything or was I another decoy? It all seemed far too complex if all Joham wanted was Nessie.

"Stop it." Cris grumbled, his hot breath fanning my face.

"Stop what?" I said surprised.

"Thinking. Whatever it is, let it go. I may not get any sleep tonight, but I'll be damned if you don't," he replied gruffly.

I sighed. "It's not that straight forward. There's so much I'm still trying to process."

"Then tell me, maybe I can help." He offered,

I shook my head against the pillow. "I will tomorrow. I promise."

His frown was easily visible. "Don't shut me out. I know I lost it earlier, but your arrival just caught me off guard and everything still feels incredibly raw. I'm here for you though, Leah."

"I know you are," I said gratefully and squeezed his hand. "I just want to shut it all out though. Even if it's just for a few hours."

"Ok," Cris whispered. After watching me a minute longer, as if trying to work me out, his free hand reached over and started to stroke my head. "Close your eyes and sleep then. Just try, for me."

I frowned, but saw the seriousness and concern in his face so reluctantly I did as he asked. It didn't take long with his fingers playing with my hair and caressing my face for me to relax. I had never been this close to him before and my body was melting at his touch. I felt safe and secure, and as the memories of the day began to drift away, I wished with all my might that this feeling would not leave me.

* * *

AN

Hopefully a second update makes up for things a little bit! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to the reviewers that I haven't been able to reply to personally yet. They are appreciated and each time I see an email with 'review' in the subject I'm so excited!

Also, a massive thanks goes out to Leahlover who nominated this story for the she wolf awards. I was so excited to get a nomination as I'd already made some of my own and know what kind of standard of writing I'm up against. I would seriously recommend checking it out at - shewolfawards (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) uk

There's some great stories listed, which are well worth the read and voting will open in about a week!

As always, I have to end with credit to my beta dontcallmeleelee and add that one of her amazing banners is also nominated on the shewolf awards!

xxx


	60. Good Morning

Leah POV

I opened my eyes abruptly to a dark room. Something had startled me from my sleep. I felt disorientated and struggled to remember where I was, but as soon as a foot kicked me it all came flooding back.

I quickly turned to my side to see Cris, thrashing violently in the bed and muttering something unintelligible. Automatically, I reached for him, trying to shake him awake. When he didn't respond I called out to him as well, trying to break into his nightmare.

My voice seemed to have the opposite effect though as Cris's fists started to fly and he almost hit me. Using wolf speed, I quickly jumped up and grabbed his arms as they flailed at the air. I had to stop him before he hurt himself. The restriction of his movement appeared to do the trick because his eyes flew open immediately. I was shocked however when he growled angrily and flipped both of us over so that he was on top of me. His legs pinned me down forcefully while one hand held my arms high above my head and the other wrapped around my throat. He looked down at our position and stopped growling immediately. His hold on me loosened as a horrified look crossed his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked mortified. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

As I shook my head slowly, he slumped off me and back on to the bed.

"I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Hey, it's ok," I reassured and shifted closer. "You can't hurt me. She-wolf, remember?"

Cris's expression was serious as his eyes bored into mine. "You're not invincible, Leah. I wish you'd realize that."

"You really shouldn't worry so much." I soothed.

His frown eased slightly and he reached out to caress my cheek. "I can't help it when you're involved. You make me crazy."

A small smile crept across my face. "Is that good crazy or bad?"

"A bit of both." He shrugged, his lips twitching in return.

I shoved him gently. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'd guess a few hours from dawn." Cris frowned, his serious mood returning.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"So, since we're both awake, are you going to tell me what happened yet?"

I looked at him in earnest. I didn't want to burden him with anything more, but he had a right to know and I could only put it off for so long. After another minute of collecting my thoughts, I decided to tell him everything.

Starting from where our phone-call left off, I told him about the attack against Quil, finding the girls missing, meeting the Cullens, and all in between, right up to my arrival in Denali, following Sophia's summons.

It wasn't surprising that he didn't interrupt or say anything until I finished. He always had been patient and a good listener. It was one of his more admirable qualities in comparison to me who just ran away with my mouth.

"So, what do you think?" I finished, as the guilt and worry I had battled with all day returned.

"I think that _you_ are amazing." Cris leant over and kissed my bare shoulder. He seemed more composed than he had earlier. "You've done everything you could and more. Sam or Jake would have never been able to make it this far _and_ keep the pack running. Whatever happens tomorrow, we'll work it out together now, ok?"

I liked the way he said 'together' and gently pressed my lips against his. "Thank you. You always have things figured out."

He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. "Really, I don't. Right now the only thing I have figured out is how much you mean to me, but I don't know if it's too little too late."

I could feel the blush creeping to my face. Cris and I had been struggling to figure out our relationship for months. We had never once been on the same page at the same time and there had always been an invisible line between us. "What are you saying?" I whispered.

He smiled sadly. "Lee liked you, you know. He thought I was an idiot for pushing you away."

I saw the pain in his face when he spoke of his now gone pack mate. "You don't have to talk about this stuff right now. It's ok. I know things were awkward between us before this all kicked off, but none of that matters now," I reassured.

Cris sat up slightly and leant on his elbow. "You're wrong. It matters now more than ever. You need to know that after everything that's happened there was only ever one thought that kept me going, and that was you. I've been so stupid worrying about imprinting and responsibilities when you had it right all along; somehow_ we_ work. If I've learnt anything in the last twenty four hours it's that life's too short and... I don't want to live mine without you." His finger trailed up and down my cheek. "The question is… am I too late?"

There was only one way to answer him and I reached out and pulled his lips down to mine. Part of me was worried that his words came from grief, but another part of me trusted him and knew that Cris would never say something like this if he didn't mean it. Either way, as soon as his mouth moved against mine it didn't matter. All the tiredness, the hurt and the pain of the last day seemed to lighten and all I wanted to focus on was him. It no longer mattered that I didn't know what was to come tomorrow. I selfishly needed this...

I lost track of time as we lay there, kissing and softly touching each other. It was hard to believe he was here, and if not for him running his fingers through my hair and trailing his hands over my body, I may have thought it was a dream.

Sure of myself, of him, of us, I gently pulled him so that he was on top of me, his lower half fitting perfectly in between my legs. Cris stilled at our new position and buried his head in my neck, breathing deeply.

His lips trailed across my skin. "I forgot how good you smelt," he mumbled.

I shuddered at the unexpected contact on my body and found myself leaning my head backwards, offering up more of my neck. Cris seemed to like the gesture and proceeded to kiss it all over, gradually moving down to my shoulders and collar bone, and paying them just as much attention with his lips. His hands meanwhile supported his sides and seemed to be keeping the majority of his weight off of me. It wasn't until he reached the top of my bra covered breasts that he finally paused and seemed to realize what he was doing.

He looked at me embarrassed. "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

I put my finger against his lips, silencing him, and nervously gulped. "You asked if you were too late and this is me, answering you." I lifted my back slightly and felt behind me for the clasp of my bra. I quickly unclipped it and slipped the straps off me, throwing the whole thing on the floor so that my top half was bare before him. "I'm yours, Cris. I have been for a long time."

He looked down at me in awe, biting his lip. "Leah."

Whatever he was going to say was lost on me and as I pulled him back down our lips crashed together. I was finally ready to let it all go and trust, if not in fate, then in Cris...

It turned out to be so much more than _just _sex. Every kiss, every touch, every caress seemed to bring us closer. We already knew each other's minds, but discovering each other's body was something else. We could have been anywhere. Time didn't matter. As long as were connected, the pain and grief of our worlds was washed away. It was like a piece of a puzzle, falling into place and no matter what happened from there on, I would never take it back.

Cris completed me, and now, he knew me in every way...

"I love you, Leah." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine, his breathes short.

"I love you too." The words came so easily. I had always found them frightening in the past but not now, not with Cris.

With a smile, he lay on his back and held his arms out for me to join him. I curled into his body, using his firm chest as my pillow.

"No regrets?" he asked, pecking the top of my head.

"Never." I muttered and kissed his chest in return as sleep took over once more.

The next time I woke up, there was light on my face from the daylight, creeping through a shuttered window. I stretched out, feeling incredibly well rested and as I went to turn over found an arm that wasn't my own wrapped around me.

Memories of the night before came flooding back to me and despite everything, I couldn't help but smile. I decided to allow myself a minute to relax and memorize the feel of Cris's hot naked body wrapped around mine. A part of me also didn't want to move and disturb him as by the steady pace of breath on the back of my neck he appeared to be finally sleeping soundly.

Even though reality was unavoidable, I felt like I could protect him from it for a little longer. I had seen the sadness in his eyes last night and the responsibility that weighed on him. He somehow felt like he had to fix everything and look after me at the same time, which just wasn't necessary. In fact, it was me that needed to look after him. He had saved me in so many ways, and now it was my turn. I wasn't even sure what that meant, but I refused to look in his eyes and see the pain I used to see whenever I looked in a mirror.

Carefully, I slipped out from under his arm and out of the bed. Looking back at him, I couldn't help but think that he looked so peaceful and so far from the fitful sleeper of the night. As much as I would have loved to be here when he woke up, I had to meet up with my pack and plan for Sophia's arrival.

I grabbed the nearest items of clothing off of the floor, which happened to be my pants and Cris's shirt, and pulled them on. I felt slightly silly in the overly long garment which drowned me, and it reminded me of the day he saved me from the truck. The memory seemed years ago, yet I knew it was only months.

I briefly brushed my fingers through my hair, trying to dispel my bed head and sighed. It irritated me to think that it had taken death and kidnapping to finally bring us together. Both of us had wasted so much time on fear, pride and stubbornness. I hoped that in the light of day he would agree with me and have no regrets.

Now that I was up, the wolf in me was beginning to stir too, so I headed quietly for the front door. Aware that it creaked, I ever so slowly opened it a fraction and slipped outside. I took in the fresh morning air and shivered. It was a cool day, but with my body temperature it was simply sobering and all remains of sleep quickly left me.

The estate seemed unnaturally quiet. At home there was always the chattering of birds in the morning and I wondered if all the animals avoided this place, sensing the predators that lived here. The only sounds to be heard were in fact from the main house where I could make out some voices and the light snores from a cabin nearby. I figured one of them had to hold Shay, but I was unsure who occupied the cabin to my left.

As if in answer, the front door of the cabin opened and out stepped an exhausted Jake. He was moving silently and only the door creaking had signaled his presence. I watched on as he rubbed his face with his hands and took in a deep breath. In that instant, I knew he had smelt me. Slowly, he paused and turned to look at me. A frown was set clearly on his face.

I sighed, knowing that we would have to talk. I hadn't seen him in ages and had completely bypassed him last night. Sure, it was his fault, but under the circumstances it seemed petty to argue over something so trivial.

I made my way across to him cautiously. "Jake..."

He shook his head angrily, avoiding eye contact, and slumped on to his porch steps, turning his head away from me. "Save it, Leah."

"Jake, I don't want to fight." I sighed and sat down next to him.

His body stiffened, as he ignored me and continued to look away.

"Just tell me, is there any news?" I asked quietly.

"Now you care?" He snorted, finally facing me. An expression of disappointment was clear on his face. It passed quickly as a second later he tiredly shook his head. "There's been no news since last night. No one knows what to do next or where to go. We're all just waiting on Sophia now."

"Did everyone make it back alright last night? Seth? Embry?" I had to check the remaining members of my pack were ok.

"Yeah, everyone is here, but you'd already know that if you'd bothered to stick around last night," Jake said bitterly, his anger returning.

I sighed. "Jake, don't go there, ok. I know you're under a lot of stress; we all are, but this isn't all on me. Let's be honest, if you hadn't of lied about Cris, I would have handled things differently."

He went to argue, but I cut him off.

"Look, I haven't seen you in ages and I really don't want our first words to be part of an argument. I'm too tired to fight my friends as well as my enemies. Let's just move past it, ok?"

"Fine," he nodded grumpily, before sighing, "but I still stand by my decision not to tell you."

I looked back at the door behind where Cris was sleeping, before turning to Jake in disbelief. "Seriously? Because, honestly, I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Jake snorted.

"Why you would keep us apart." I shook my head disappointed. "I trusted you."

He sighed. "Leah, it wasn't a black and white situation. When Cris got in contact with us, his mind and emotions were unstable. I only hid it from you because I didn't want you distracted or worried."

My reply was no more than a whisper, "Jake, he lost his pack mate, of course he was unstable, but he needed me. Did it even dawn on you that I might have needed him too?"

"Leah, I can't be sorry for protecting you. I'd already put you in enough danger." His voice softened and his brown eyes bored into mine. "Besides, you were already dealing with so much. I didn't think it was fair to put even more stress on you."

"Jake, you're not my alpha anymore. You don't get to make those decisions."

Jake suddenly seemed sad. "I can't help it. I care about you and that won't ever change."

I looked at him sincerely. "There's nothing wrong with caring, but this is my life. You trusted me enough to make me alpha, so trust me enough to make the right decisions."

"Like you did last night," he muttered, turning his face away from me.

I wasn't sure about what he was referring to.

After a few seconds, he looked back at me blankly. "His scent is all over you." He clarified.

"Oh." I blushed and shifted suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"It's ok, Leah. It just takes some getting used to." Jake's shoulders seemed hunched and tense. "Look, I need to go up to the house. Nessie stayed with Rose last night after she found out Bella was missing and I need to see her. We still need to catch up though. There's a meeting in thirty minutes, I'd appreciate it if you and Cris would join us."

"Of course," I reassured him. I could see the stress on his face.

Jake nodded and nudged me lightly. "It's good to see you anyway, Lee."

I nudged him back. "Yeah, you too."

He seemed to take that as his cue to leave and headed off towards the house. I, however, remained on the step, processing our conversation and allowing myself a minute before I woke Cris. Jake seemed totally deflated, we all did. Doing nothing was killing us.

I stood up and quietly made my way back inside. Surprisingly, Cris was awake and dressed. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

He smiled weakly and walked over to me. "I missed you." He dropped a kiss on my forehead before starting to make coffee.

"I've only been gone a minute." I followed him towards the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching him.

His eyes skimmed up my legs and over my body. "You're wearing my shirt." He kissed me gently on the lips this time. "I like it."

I felt the blush creeping into my cheek, but was so glad he wasn't distancing himself from me. I swung my feet back and forth against the cupboard. "There's a meeting at the house soon." I watched him trying to gauge his reaction.

"I heard. That's why I got dressed. We've got to face reality sooner or later, right?" he said bitterly.

"Cris, if you're not up to it, it's ok. Everyone would understand." I slipped off the counter and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against him.

He held me close in return. "I came here to help and play my part. Besides, I already told you we're in this together now."

"I know, but..."

His hand cut me off. "No buts. I'm fine. I need to do this, for myself and my pack. I have a stake in Joham's head."

"Ok." I nodded.

Somehow I managed to tear myself away from him and quickly shower. I found the dress Rosalie had leant me yesterday and slipped it on once more, tided my wet hair and made my way out to Cris who was now standing on the porch. He held out his hand to me, and I took it as we descended the steps together and walked slowly towards the main house.

As we reached it, I noticed Shay was sitting on a log, some way from the front door, looking very uncomfortable.

His expression lifted when he saw us and his eyes followed our arms down to our joined hands. "It's about time you two worked things out." The log creaked as he stood up and joined us.

I blushed, but Cris appeared unfazed. It was no doubt something I would have to get used to.

"You ok?" Cris asked his pack mate concerned.

"I'm not sure I can go in that house." Shay grumbled. "I'm not comfortable being surrounded by vampires, even if they are our allies. Not after everything that's happened."

Cris nodded. "I know. I feel the same, but we have to go in. This is our fight too."

"Hey, guys, why don't I go ahead?" I didn't want to get in between them. I knew how difficult it had to be for them to deal with the situation, without me hanging around.

Shay sighed. "It's ok. I'm coming. It's not as if I'm about to let my alpha go into a vampires nest alone. The twins would never let me live it down if they found out I refused." He tried to make light of the situation.

Cris smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No, they wouldn't."

We all stood silent for a moment longer staring at the house.

The wolf in me was anxious to get back out into the forest. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The guys nodded and we walked up the porch and through the oak doors into the main house. On any other day I may have taken more notice of the beautiful furniture and interior, but my focus fell onto the open plan living room ahead of me, where everyone was patiently waiting.

None of the vampires were sitting, only Embry, Seth and Jake took up the huge sofa. All of them looked tired and stressed.

On seeing me, Seth jumped up and made his way over to me. He hugged me briefly before shaking hands with Cris and Shay. Embry followed suit and greeted them too. After checking they were ok and assuring them that I was, they moved to my left side. Cris and Shay remained to my right.

Jake was the only remaining shifter in the room, but he didn't move and instead nodded in acknowledgment from his seat. I looked around the room and exchanged minimal greetings with the vampires, smiling more at Rose than any of the others.

"Where's Esme and Nessie?" I asked.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We thought it best that Nessie knows as little as possible for the time being. Esme is caring for her."

"How much does she know?" Cris queried.

"She knows Bella is missing, but not why." Edward piped in. His eyes were still dark and sallow, like a rotting corpse.

He must have heard my mental observation because he turned away shielding himself.

"So what now? We have two hours till Sophia arrives," I asked.

The room descended into ideas and opinions, with everyone having their say. Maps were spread across the floor and a log of times and attacks was made to try and establish how big Joham's coven was. Until Sophia arrived though, we were all in limbo. It seemed likely she would have some kind of demand or condition to present us with and that could easily undo any sketchy plans we had made. I ended up completely frustrated and pouring over a map of the coast line on the carpet. Cris gave me space, but still hovered near and Shay kept closer to the wolves than the vampires.

Eventually, I stood up and addressed the room. "This is all pointless until we know what Sophia has to say, but I think one thing that is apparent is that we are stronger together. Whatever Sophia declares, our response needs to be on a united front. If we show division in front of her, Joham will have even more fuel to use against us."

"Agreed. We have always been your allies, Leah. The same goes for Sam's pack. That won't change now," Carlisle declared, and the rest of his coven nodded in agreement. "Whatever comes next, we face it together."

"I hate feeling so redundant," Alice suddenly cried out. "If Joham hadn't hidden himself behind half breeds and involved the wolves we would know exactly what Sophia was going to say and could be prepared. We are all so vulnerable right now."

Jasper tried to sooth her, but it appeared of no help and she stormed out of the room, with him following after her.

It appeared to be Tanya's time to speak. "She's right we are vulnerable. There is one other option though."

Edward let loose a unexpected growl. "No!"

"Edward..." Tanya pleaded.

"We are _not_ involving the Volturi! They would be just as happy to see us dead and use it to their own advantage. Remember what they did to your sister?" he hissed.

The whole Denali clan looked affronted by his outburst. Carlisle immediately started apologizing to them and trying to pacify Edward at the same time. It led to a small squabble erupting between them, which Emmett and Rose made a hasty escape from by also leaving the room.

Cris met my eyes while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Some united front." I muttered to him, and returned to my maps hoping for some kind of miracle.

* * *

AN

Short update, but hope you liked it!

As always credit goes to dontcallmeleelee for her beta'ing skills.

Thank you also for the continuing reviews and for those hanging in there and still following me and this story. Unfortunately, life's so busy these days and I haven't had a chance to reply to everyone, for which I am sorry. That doesn't make them any less appreciated though. xx


	61. Checkmate

Leah POV

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

I sat in silence, chanting a rhythm to myself as I watched the pendulum of an old grandfather clock swing at a snail's pace. With thirty minutes to go before noon the tension in the living room was palpable, so I had escaped and found myself sitting on the floor against a wall in the hallway.

Cris joined me a couple of minutes later and silently sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. I tried to focus on the sound of his heart beat instead and sure enough found a soothing rhythm.

Eventually he spoke, "Edward finally apologized and the Denali clan agreed not to call the Volturi."

"Well, I suppose that's progress." I paused. "Has anyone spoken with Sam?"

Cris nodded. "Jake did earlier. He's waiting to hear what Sophia has to say. The pack is still searching, but they're a couple of hours away if we need to regroup quickly."

"Ok, that's good to know." I sighed.

We stayed there, sitting together as the minutes went by. Finally, there was movement in the living room and everyone began to file past us and outside. Cris stood and offered me his hand which I took. He pulled me up and together we took our place outside with Shay, Embry and Seth.

"She came from that way before," Alice stated, pointing to east side of the forest.

I noticed that Jasper was aligned protectively close to her just as Emmett was to Rose, which made me roll my eyes. Sure it was cute, but they could both hold their own much like I could. Esme and Nessie were still nowhere in sight and hidden in the depths of the house, which was probably for the best. I realized that subconsciously, we had all formed a defensive line between the forest and them.

The hairs on my neck suddenly stiffened as I sensed someone approaching. There was a slight swift movement between the trees ahead of us and I found my feet planting themselves firmly into the ground and my fists clenching. The wolf in me wanted to come out desperately. Seconds later, she appeared.

The first moment that I saw her I knew she was the one who had been haunting us all this time. She was of athletic build, with long blonde hair and an air of authority and self assurance. Her skin looked well tanned and if it weren't for her maroon eyes, you wouldn't know her and 'morticia' were related.

Sophia eyed us all in delight. "What an excellent turnout! Although, I had been expecting the other mutt pack to be here as well, after all what I have to say concerns you all..."

Jake and Edward growled simultaneously.

Carlisle quieted them both with one look and took the lead. "We'll be sure to convey any message you have to them as well. You'll understand they are busy at this moment."

"Oh yes, very much wasting their time, no doubt!" She grinned, before taking all of us in. As her eyes met me, she looked me up and down like I was dessert. "Well met, She-wolf."

I went to step forward, but Cris gripped my wrist holding me in place. I stood my ground. "Where are they?" I demanded angrily.

"Oh, Leah, you really should learn to control that temper. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your cousin just because you couldn't shut your mouth and show a little respect, would you?" She tutted, "Cris, I really would have thought you'd have your _bitch_ under better control."

Cris's grip on me became tighter, but his calm poker face remained in place. "I would suggest you speak whatever you have to say now. Antagonizing us will get you nowhere."

"Spoil sport." She mocked before waving him off dismissively. "Very well, your stench is beginning to hurt my nose anyway..." Sophia coughed ceremoniously. "Joham wishes me to convey his message. He has been watching you for years and found that you are an abominable excuse of vampires. You live amongst human cattle, following a 'vegetarian' life style and have set up house with your mortal enemies, the wolves!

You upset the hierarchy and insult the race of vampires and shape shifters alike; none of you deserve a place among us. The only good thing you have ever created is the half breed woman, and that was by pure accident. Joham has therefore judged that like vermin you should be exterminated before you spread your poisonous way of life any further, for he is a creator of life and progress... he is the future and _you_ have no place in it.

However, Joham is as kind and merciful as he is wise. He has shown you how easily he can crush each of you, along with your tribes and the people you love, without even trying. Your gifts are fruitless against him and you are alive simply because of his grace. He therefore extends to you a one off offer... an exchange..." She paused and looked at us all coldly. "We have Bella, and the three tribal women. We will give them back to you, but it will cost you Renesmee and the bitch and you will have to promise to never search for them. In exchange, we will let all of you live. If you do not agree, you will all be exterminated, Bella too, and as for the woman, well, Joham is always looking for new breeders. They are mortal and easily broken, which is a little disappointing, but beggars can't be choosers."

My stomach sank as Sophia smirked at the growls and roars erupting around us. She was staring at me solely. "I know what you're thinking, She-wolf, but Joham is very intelligent; he has many ideas about how to get that reproductive system of yours going."

Something large shoved past me as a russet wolf surged forward towards Sophia.

"Jake, no!" Edward yelled. "If you hurt her, they could kill them all."

Sophia didn't move or even blink as Jake's teeth stopped inches from her. How someone could consider themselves so untouchable was beyond me. She really had to believe Joham was a god and she was some kind of disciple. That or she was as bat shit crazy as he was.

"You have till dusk to decide. That should give you enough time to discuss things with the other pack. After all, they do have an invested interest too." She laughed and turned to head back to the forest.

I stepped forward. "What about the Barrow baby?"

Sophia froze and turned back smiling. "Not part of the deal, but maybe Joham would let you spend time with her. He can be very generous, especially if he's getting something in return, Leah." This time she disappeared before anyone could comment.

Madness erupted around me, but all I could focus on was Cris's hands as he turned me gently and lifted my head so he could look into my eyes. "Leah, before you even consider it. You are not an option."

I kissed him gently. "Of course not." Not even twenty four hours into our relationship and a lie had spilled from my lips. Cris seemed to buy it for now though and we broke our moment and turned to see the disarray around us.

Everyone had grouped together and were talking about the available options, except for Jake who was still phased and pacing angrily some meters away. I heard Embry ask Edward if he got a read of Joham's location, but he said Sophia was too well trained and had kept her mind closed.

I sighed knowing that had really been our only hope, and gestured to Cris that I was going to join Jake, leaving him to join the debate. I had a feeling my opinion would be null and void anyway as I was a part of the whole ordeal.

Stripping down quickly, I phased. My mind was bombarded with two alpha's arguing brutally with each other. They didn't even realize I was present.

_They want Nessie - then give them Nessie. Three lives for one, that doesn't sound too unfair to me. _Sam snarled.

_Fuck you, Sam. My imprint is not up for debate. Did you also forget that Leah was a part of the deal or are you going to sell her out too?_

_Of course not, Jake, but maybe they would give up the girls just for Nessie? They can keep Bella, she started all this shit after all. Leah would still be safe and I'd even promise to help you find Nessie after!_

_Are you crazy? Have you forgotten our most sacred rules about hurting an imprint? You'd never help me anyway, that's bullshit. You heard Joham, if we ever looked for Nessie and Leah, they would kill us and them!_

_I know, Jake, but if we don't give them Nessie we all die, including Emily and our baby, including your sister, and that's after Joham has done god knows what to them. You'd honestly let your own sister suffer that? All I'm asking is that we sacrifice one person for the good of everyone._

_You can't ask that of me. I would never expect you to sacrifice Emily! I would never ask you too either. And you are still ignoring the fact they want Leah too._

It was time for me to intervene. I already knew if push came to shove Sam would sell me out for Emily, I didn't need to hear it. Imprint beats ex girlfriend any day of the year.

The problem was I already knew that what he was saying was essentially right. _Guys, I want to go._

_Leah? Shit, I didn't hear you phase in. Don't be ridiculous, it's not an option._ Jake was mortified.

_Jake, maybe we can delay them by just sending me for the time being. We could say that if they exchange the girls for me and hold up their end of the bargain we will consider giving them Nessie for Bella too. We won't really ever give them Nessie, but if we could get me on the inside, we could find out where they are and attack them. We could end this thing for good. I don't really believe they will leave us alone even if we give them myself and Nessie anyway. I think Joham wants us dead regardless; he just doesn't want to risk his prizes getting damaged in a war, then he loses everything too._

_Leah, it's a good plan, but it's not feasible. Do you really think that even if you convinced Sam and I to let you go, Cris would agree or Seth?_

_Leah, I'm with Jake. You're not going anywhere. I still stand by my previous point. We give them Nessie and hope it's enough._

_You really are a selfish inconsiderate bastard! _Jake growled.

Sam sighed. _Jake, I have to do what's best for Emily and the tribe. You're the one being selfish!_

_Meaning? _He snorted.

_Meaning, you shouldn't even be fighting against us. Joham has Rachel and you still won't come to your senses. I don't want to break the treaty, but I will if I have to, for everyone's sake._

Jake was temporarily stunned. _You'd attack the Cullens and take her by force? Over my dead body!_

I couldn't believe how quickly the situation was spiraling out of control. _Will you two pack it in, no one is going to fight. We are all on the same side!_

_No, Leah, we're not. If Nessie isn't handed to Joham, then there will be two very distinct sides and you will have to decide which one you're on. _Sam was sad at the thought of turning against us, but determined nonetheless. _Let us know what you decide._

Before either Jake or I could reply, he phased out. I couldn't bring myself to be in Jake's mind any longer and followed suit. By the time I was dressed, Jake had joined me in human form. Everyone else had moved back inside.

"Do you think he would really turn against us?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "If push came to shove, then yes. I can even understand his logic – it's a lose-lose situation whichever way you look at it; he's just trying to preserve as much life as possible. That doesn't make it right." I met his eye. "You know my suggestion is valid."

"I know, Leah, but-"

I cut him off. "Jake, I'm a shape shifter. I'm strong. The girls aren't and Nessie is far too innocent to be dragged into any of this. I'm also an adult, with no imprint bond. I'm a safe bet and the most mentally balanced one. All it takes is me phasing once, just once, and I'm certain I could lead you to them."

Jake grabbed my hand. "I can't even believe we're even contemplating this. Leah, it's too much for you to do alone. It probably wouldn't even work."

"Then what's there to lose?" I squeezed his fingers gently.

"You." He shook his head.

"This is my decision. No matter what happened in the past, Emily, Rachel, Kim, they're all family; and Emily's carrying our next generation, _my_ family. Then there's Maxine's baby and as much as I detest her, there's also Bella. Trust me, she's not a priority, but she's a factor."

"And what if you were drugged or blindfolded so you couldn't see where they took you? I doubt they'd let you phase freely either," Jake asked.

"It's most likely they wouldn't let me see, but I had a backup plan too."

Jake snorted. "Oh do tell."

I smiled and pointed towards the garage hidden among the trees some feet away. "Joham might be a smart bastard, but I'd bet he thinks himself above technology and wouldn't even consider I was being tracked. Half the cars in it that garage have micro GPS tracking devices. Rosalie installed them herself in case Nessie ever had took off in a teenage fit."

"And, where exactly are you suggesting you hide it? What if you phase?" he said, in disbelief.

"I won't phase and as for hiding it, well, that's a lady's prerogative." I raised my eyebrows and flushed red as Jake realized what I meant. "I'm doing this, Jake, with or without your support."

"That's really not much of an option is it?"

"No. Not really." I agreed.

He thought about it for a moment. "I'm not passing comment until you put it to everyone else. Fair?"

I nodded. "Fair."

We made our way back into the house together and as soon as we entered everyone paused their debate. They'd moved a large table into the center of the room and were all sitting very diplomatically around it. I nodded at my pack briefly to signal I was ok, and took the empty seat next to Cris. Jake sat down next to me, with Embry and Seth opposite us.

Carlisle met my eye. "We were just establishing that we're all in agreement about our position with Joham's demands."

"Which is?" Jake cocked his head.

"Nessie _and_ Leah are not bargaining chips. They are out of the question," Edward clarified. "Bella, is... we will find another way to save her."

It was time to add more shit to the fan. "It might not be that simple."

Everyone waited patiently for me to continue.

"Sam, isn't on the same page. He wants to give them Nessie in exchange for Emily, Kim and Rachel. If we don't agree, he is willing to declare war against us and hand her over himself."

Rosalie slammed her fists on the table. "I always hated that dog. Like we don't have enough problems, we're all in the same boat. Christ, he'd be doing Joham a favor having us kill each other."

"He's a desperate man. Let's not judge him so easily. No doubt he's thinking that if we don't give them Nessie, all of us, are as good as dead anyway. He's trying to do damage control." Carlisle said calmly.

"No life is worth more than another." Jasper added. "Besides, Sam and his pack wouldn't be able to defeat all of us. We're too strong."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with fighting Sam. It's not an option for me." Embry snapped. "You can't expect any of us to kill our brothers?" He turned to me. "Leah?"

I shook my head. "No. I won't let it come to that. Blood won't be shed on my watch. There's another solution though. Edward, did you hear my conversation with Jake outside. Is it valid?"

Edward's haggard black eyes met mine. "I heard... It is a possibility, but not one that anyone at this table will entertain I am sure."

"Leah, what's he talking about," Cris growled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, before relaying my idea to the whole room...

"So, what do you think?" I finished and braced myself for the verbal assault. I was met with silence instead, until Cris's chair scraped backwards and he walked stormily out of the room.

Shay apologized and promised to bring him back in, but I knew in my heart that wasn't going to happen. I could relate. I couldn't sit through a similar conversation if it was about him. I turned my attention back to the room.

Seth was the first to speak. "Leah, it's too risky."

I shook my head and looked to my beta. "Embry?"

He looked uncomfortably between Seth and I. "I don't like it, but Leah's right. We need to be practical. We're all dead anyway, right? Unless we can take Joham out, nothing matters. Leah could give us that chance; for Quil and Claire as well."

"Thank you." I mouthed at him, and he solemnly nodded.

I could tell Seth was about to argue though and stopped him short. "I really need your support in this Seth." We looked at each other for a moment, before he relented.

"We're stronger as a pack," he said sadly, shaking his head. "But, if you weren't my sister, I'd think we had nothing to lose."

"Leah," Rosalie said quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"She's right. We count you and your pack as family. We would protect you to the end, just like Nessie," Carlisle pleaded.

"I know and I thank you for that, but I'm the only one with the power to turn the tables in our favor. Worse case, if the tracking thing fails, there's still good old phasing and even the chance to get close enough to take Joham out myself," I explained.

After some further debate, no one else could present an option that didn't end in everyone's imminent death and my plan was analyzed out in full. Rosalie left to try and find a suitable tracking device, and I excused myself from the table to go after Cris, leaving the remaining parties to come up with a plan of attack if it worked.

I didn't have to go far to find him. He was sitting on the porch step, with his back to the door. Shay was standing in front of him, talking in a low voice.

Shay caught my eye and nodded to Cris. "You two need to talk."

I caught his arm as he walked past me. "Thanks, Shay."

He smiled and patted my hand.

I joined Cris on the step. What was it about porches? Half the drama in my life happened on one porch or another.

Eventually, he reached for my hand. "I'm sorry for walking out, but I won't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice." I really didn't want to argue, but I owed him an explanation. I was walking out on us and there was a possibility I wasn't coming back. "I need to do this."

"Why?" He looked at me angrily. "Haven't you done enough for everyone already? Why should we have to be the ones torn apart?"

"Cris, this is bigger than us," I replied sadly. "We've all agreed we won't give them Nessie and I'm not going to stand about and do nothing until Sam shows up and the people in my life start killing each other."

His eyes bored into me. "I don't care about any of that. Everyone else is putting the people they care about first, why shouldn't I?"

"Because life's not fair. It doesn't work that way and you know it. I have the power to do something and I can't live knowing that I didn't try. What about Maxine's baby and the girls?" I tried to explain.

"You're not going. I'm not losing you, Leah," he stated more calmly this time. "If I have to tie you to a bed I will."

"Cris, you don't get to make those decisions," I said, sadly. "I am my own person. Don't try and control me."

He squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry, I would never try to control you, but I care about you and I can't just let you walk into the lion's den knowing I might never see you again. What if it was Seth, would you let him go?"

I shook my head. "It's not about Seth though, is it? I can do this. You need to trust me. You really think that after how long it took us to get here I would let anyone stop me from coming back to you."

"It's the state that you'll come back in that worries me." Cris muttered.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him.

Cris's face suddenly darkened. "You know he could rape you? Joham could do anything he wanted to you once you were there and none of us would be able to stop it."

"Don't make it worse," I shuddered, sickened by his suggestion.

"Why not? If you want to do this then you need to be realistic about the type of monster he is - he's an incubus. He could break you, Leah, and your plan might not even work."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped, fighting off my own fears.

It was Cris's turn to shake his head. "Forget it. I can't do this. I can't stand by and watch you throw everything away." He dropped my hand and got up before walking away from me once again.

I tried to follow him, but felt my knees bending under the pressure of everything and fell to the porch, staring at the aged wood. I couldn't bear to sit and watch yet another man walk away from me. It was just so sad that we had lasted less than eight hours when I had hoped for a lifetime. I felt myself crying silently as everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours hit me like a ton of bricks and the horrors of my future came alive in my imagination. I had to be strong; so many people were counting on me.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into their embrace, stilling me. "I'm sorry," Cris whispered into my hair.

Gently, he lifted my chin up so that our faces were inches apart. He was looking at me so deeply, my breath caught. "You have to know... you're stuck with me, Siku... and if there really is nothing that I can say or do to change your mind about this plan, then you better just prepare yourself, because I will find you, ok? I will come and get you."

I kissed him softly, comforted by his words as my tears stopped, and he responded just as tenderly, gently wiping away the remains of my wet cheeks. We broke apart and he stood, pulling me up with him. His hand slipped into mine where it belonged.

"We have till dusk, right?" he asked sadly.

I nodded.

Cris looked embarrassed. "Can we spend it at the cabin together? Call me selfish, but I need to have you to myself for a while."

"Sure." I nodded, as we walked off the porch and away from the house together. I was glad for the opportunity to be with him alone. As great as last night was, we hadn't really talked and there was stuff I needed to say to him. As much as I believed he would come after me, I didn't honestly know if there would be anything for him to find. If at any point I thought I was going down, I'd be sure to take a few leaches with me.

He paused suddenly. "Hey, I'm just going to tell everyone we'll be back in a bit, so they know we're ok and don't disturb us. I'll also check if there's anything they need before we go." He kissed my cheek quickly and jogged back into the house.

I waited for him patiently, but was distracted by a movement at the side of the house. I realized Nessie was peaking out at me.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop?" I said sarcastically. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Nessie looked angrily at the house. "Esme went to speak to Carlisle and I heard dad go into the garage. I wanted to know what was going on. Now I know."

That couldn't be good. "What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that if Joham doesn't get me then everyone will die. I'm not stupid. I know who Joham is. I saw what he did to Nahuel." Her big brown innocent eyes stared at me.

"You need to go back inside. We're handling it, ok?" I reassured.

She shook her head bitterly. "You mean _you're_ handling it. I can't let you do that, Leah. It would kill Jake if anything happened to you."

I was getting fed up with all this self obsessed imprint bullshit. "Nothing will happen to me and Jake will be fine, trust me. You're the most important thing to him."

"You're wrong. Jake doesn't love me. He loves you," she said quietly.

"That's the silliest thing I've heard all day. You're his world." I knew this only too well from past experience.

She refused to meet my eye. "I'm his world out of obligation. I know he loves me, but he doesn't _'love me'_ love me."

"I don't follow you." I really didn't like where this conversation was going, and I certainly wasn't the person she should be going to for a heart to heart on Jake. All I wanted to do was to spend my last few hours with Cris, not molly-coddle a teenager.

"I love Jake and I chose to, but I know if it wasn't for the imprint he wouldn't ever have looked my way."

"Ness, I really think you are over thinking it. Imprinting is complex. Jake will be yours for as long as you want him, and even after that. He loves you. Now you really should go back inside." I took a step towards her, but she moved away.

"He loves you too. I heard your conversation outside this morning. It hurts him seeing you with someone else. Do you know that there's not a day that goes by when he doesn't say your name."

"There's not an hour that goes by when he doesn't say yours." I pointed out.

"I don't doubt that, but that doesn't change the way his face lights up when someone says your name, or the way he is giddy after speaking to you, or the way he gets pissed off when you've wound him up. I don't have that kind of hold over him and I never will."

I shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth would be a good start," she snorted.

"Meaning?" I snapped.

"I can live with the fact that Jake will always have feelings for you. My mother loved two people at once, so I understand how it's possible. But, if there is something there between you that I'm in the way of then I would try and break the imprint."

I felt confused. "You would try and do what Emily couldn't?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why?" I couldn't help, but be curious.

"Because I care about him that much and I don't want him to ever wonder what if. Eternity is a long time to spend with someone that doesn't really want you."

Where the hell was Cris when I needed him? I pinched my nose, trying to release the stress. "You're far too young to be thinking about things like this, Nessie."

"You didn't answer the question," she stated.

"You're kidding me? You really want to know if there is something between me and Jake?" I was incredibly frustrated by her need to drag up the past at a time like this. I had enough to deal with.

Nessie nodded.

I sighed. "Maybe once I would have said yes. You have to understand everything we have been through. I think I was in love with him at one point, but things change."

"Do you love him now?" There was fear in her voice.

"Yes. He is my best friend and it took me a long time to come to terms with the fact we would never be anything more. Do I want him now?" I looked at the house that held Cris inside. "No. I want Cris. I'm _in love_ with Cris."

"Ok." She nodded, but she still looked stressed.

"Look, Jake made his choice, Nessie. He chose you. You shouldn't ever doubt that and if you do then you're stupid." I was irritated by her insecurities.

"Leah, I didn't mean to offend you." She apologized. "I just had to know. I may have never got the chance to ask you again."

"Well now you know, and despite your lack of optimism I will be coming back," I said sharply.

Nessie laughed bitterly then. "No, Leah, you've got it all wrong. You've already done so much for my family. It's time I repay the favor. Just look after Jake for me."

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" My gut instinct told me something was desperately wrong, but before I could react, her small body slammed into me at full force.

Had I been expecting it I would have remained standing easily, but caught off guard the attack bowled me over. I rolled over quick enough to see Nessie's brown hair disappearing into the forest. The girl was purposely running straight into trouble.

I was already on my feet. "Fuck! Jake, help!" I yelled. I knew I had to keep on her trail though and had no time to lose so phased and took off after her. I had to stop her before she went too far. She was about to blow everything.

_Leah? _Cris had phased. _Where the hell are you going?"_

_Leah? What's going on?_ Seth had joined us.

_I thought we agreed on a plan?_ Embry snapped.

_Where's Nessie? _Jake's panic filled my mind.

_Sorry everyone, but curiosity killed the cat, and your cat just found out everything and decided to take matters into her own hands... _I showed them a brief flash of my conversation with Nessie, skipping the Jake bit. _She's not far ahead and I'm catching her quickly. It's ok. I'll get her back, just cover me._

_Jeez, ok. Edward and the rest of the clan are following too. Edward didn't catch her thoughts until she took off! Why couldn't she just stay put? _Jake whined, worry evident in his mind.

_Well, perhaps if your imprint wasn't an emotionally confused teenager shrouded in secrets and cotton wool you wouldn't have this problem. _I snapped in disbelief as thoughts of how she had spoiled my afternoon with Cris came to mind.

_Leah, just focus on your heading. Don't get distracted. _Cris reassured me. _We still have lots of time._

I could tell I was about five minutes ahead of everyone, but Nessie was almost within my reach. She looked behind at me quickly and tried to pick up pace. She might be Edward's daughter but she had nothing on me speed wise.

Being a wolf, I had very little to grab her with and so as gently as I could, my teeth latched on to her shirt to pull her to a stop. It partially worked, until the thing ripped in my mouth and sent her tumbling beneath me. I was unable to stop and careered over her before coming to a halt. I turned around snarling at her ready to kick her butt to high heaven for the hell she had put us through, but my growl caught in my throat. Somehow, we had been intercepted.

"Phase back." Sophia commanded, a knife pressed tight against Nessie's throat.

I wasn't willing to call her bluff and did as she commanded. The voices of my pack, Jake and Cris crying out to me fell silent in my mind as I changed form.

Sophia laughed bitterly. "I don't believe you've ever been officially introduced to my sister, Anna?"

I heard a click behind me and turned to see the gothic bitch pointing a pistol at me. I didn't have a second to react before I realized a dart was sticking out of my arm. I tried to curse, but before anything slipped through my lips darkness took over.

* * *

**AN**

****Another update for you lovely readers, which I hoped you enjoyed!

Dontcallmeleelee gets beta praise yet again!

Also thank you for all of the reviews. They really make my day. x**  
**


	62. Lost

**Leah POV**

I woke up feeling incredibly groggy. I couldn't remember drinking, but I had the hangover from hell.

The rocking motion of the floor didn't help much either. I hissed, twisting my body, but realized my hands and feet were bound. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. I could feel course material scratching at my face and it dawned on me my head was fully covered. Memories flashed before my eyes just as a heavy foot pushed down on my back sharply.

"She's waking up. You didn't give her enough?" Sophia hissed above me.

"What am I, a vet? It's horse tranquilizer; it doesn't exactly come with instructions for shape shifting bitches." Another woman, I guessed Anna, snapped back.

"Just give her another dosage before she's fully conscious and sinks us," Sophia ordered.

I heard a rustling noise and knew I didn't have long. My inner wolf was still subdued enough to stop me phasing, but I had to get as much intel' as possible before they knocked me out.

I inhaled as quietly as I could and added up the facts. Sea salt stung my nostrils. We were near the coast. I was on something turbulent. They thought I could sink them... I wanted to curse myself. We had been missing something vital all along. The leeches had been traveling by boat. It made sense why the tracks ended at the coast and how they could just disappear with the girls. It also made the radius a hell of a lot larger than we ever imagined. No wonder we could never find them. The question still remained though - where were they taking us?

Suddenly, I felt a warm body nudge me and whimper, "Leah, I'm so, so, sorry."

Part of me was dying to bitch out the little monster, but I had to be the adult. "Just remember everything you can about where they take us," I whispered irritably.

A foot kicked my side sharply. "That's enough talking. It's lights out time again."

I could only wait patiently for my chance as a needle pierced my skin.

* * *

_Leah?_

Soft skin brushed my forehead, and an image of four damp dank walls and a thick steel door flittered through. In my mind, Nessie beckoned to me, raising a finger to her lips in silence.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Sure enough, Nessie was sat next to me, touching my face. As soon as I looked at her she withdrew her hand quickly. My body felt bruised and battered, but she had warned me to be quiet so I held back my groan.

She held her hand out to me once more, and I nodded slightly. It was something I had never got accustomed to, but as her fingers pressed against my skin once more, I tried to keep myself open to her invasion.

Rapid images flashed before me and although there was no sound, I could understand what I was being told.

_We don't have long. _Nessie conveyed. _I'm sorry. I never meant to drag you into any of this. I don't know where we are, but those women that took us said something about going back to the main land. It's not much, but you told me to pay attention and I did. Do you think you can phase and tell Jake?_

I shook my head. Whatever they had shot me with was dulling my senses incredibly and the power to phase was dormant. Perhaps, once it was out of my system things would be different. I was about to speak when I heard footsteps echoing behind the door and the jangle of keys.

Nessie looked alarmed and scooted to the opposite wall, curling herself into a ball.

I managed to shift sorely into a sitting position, but before I could even try and stand I felt a tugging at my ankle. I looked down to see a thick heavy cuff around my leg and a chain leading back to the floor. I gave it a half hearted tug, but I already knew I didn't have the strength to break it just yet.

The footsteps stopped and I heard something turning in the lock. I braced myself for who was behind the door and reminded myself to keep calm.

"Morning, Ladies." Sophia appeared with a curt nod, swinging the room keys around her hand. "I do hope your settling in well to our little island resort."

I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief. She was being awfully open with her statement.

She tutted, "Oh, come now, Leah. If you hadn't already worked it out, you would have soon enough."

I laughed bitterly. "So we're not playing games any longer then?"

Sophia smiled. "What's the point? We have everything we want right here. We didn't even have to see our offer through, thanks to Renesmee."

I quickly glanced at Nessie who was still hiding herself in the corner and rolled my eyes. "Kids, hey?"

"Indeed. We know all about them here." Sophia looked at the floor in distaste, before sitting down in front of me with her legs crossed. "Now, Leah, I'm going to lay my cards on the table..."

I looked at her sceptically.

"You're a rare creature. My other siblings find you _detestable_, but I can see why Joham wanted you. I'm sure there are things that you want too though, such as the safety of the tribal women we hold. All I can say is that if Joham's displeased they will all feel his wrath, not you. However, if you're... accommodating, then he will be too." She looked incredibly smug.

"And Nessie?" I asked.

Sophia frowned and stood up abruptly. "It seems she has a little more growing to do before she can be of any use to us. Until then, she will be reintroduced to a more natural life style, which means you best say your goodbyes shortly. Can't risk any accidents happening, now can we?"

Before I could make any kind of remark the half breed had disappeared, slamming the door behind her and locking us in. Within seconds Nessie was scrabbling across the floor towards me. She started to desperately pull at the chain on my leg. I could see she was completely freaking out.

I grabbed her hands tightly between mine. "Renesmee, look at me."

The use of her full name got her attention. Her big doe eyes stared at me tearfully.

"It's going to be ok," I said reassuringly. "You're safe for a while. You heard what she just said."

"I don't want them to take you away. I'm scared. I can already guess what 'natural' means. I can't drink blood, Leah. I can't kill anyone. I won't. We have to break this chain and make a run for it. Is there really no way you can phase?" she pleaded.

I sighed at her small mindedness. "Even if I could phase, how far would we get right now? What about the girls and your Mom, huh? You'd leave them all behind? Everyone will be looking for us, ok. Until then, we need to be clever about this." I gripped her chin tightly and held her gaze to try and make her understand the importance of everything. "I know you're scared, but you have to listen to what I'm about to say. Whatever they want you to do, whatever they threaten, stay calm, bide time, be smart and most of all don't lose yourself. Anytime you're scared just think of home. Think of Jake and your family. They love you. They'll find you. I'll make sure of it."

Nessie flung herself at me and clung to me tightly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so selfish. You shouldn't even be here. I promise I'll do what you say. What are you going to do though?"

I had no desire to hug her back right now or share my non existent plan, but I at least managed to pat her on the back a few times. Thankfully, after a few minutes she released me and moved to lean back against the opposite wall. I mirrored her.

While I had a moment to myself I tried to gather my thoughts. There was no window in our 'cell' to know the time or anything about our location, which made my body feel a little off kilter. I tried to focus on something else and my mind wandered briefly.

I wondered where Cris and my pack were right now. I missed them all and I knew they would be going mental. This wasn't the plan. The plan had actually had a slim chance of working. Instead we were fucked thanks to Nessies over reacting. The problem was, by being captured the puzzle hadn't changed. Sure, the packs and Cullens would search high and low for us, but without me being able to phase and tell them about the boat and island, they still had nothing to go on.

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the world around me. I could hear slight movement a distance away, but nothing clearly. It was hard to believe how quickly my situation had changed. I had never dreamed this was where I'd end up when I left La Push. My only consolation was that now there was a good chance Sam and Jake would team up, instead of threatening to tear each other apart. It would have killed me to see the packs fight, especially as I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on the side lines - Seth, Embry, Jake - they were my family. If it came down to it. I would protect them at the cost of my own life.

All to soon my ears picked up the sound of returning footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked at Nessie. She took a deep breath and nodded at me determined. I gave her just one curt dip of my head in acknowledgment.

As the door swung open, three leeches entered the room. They were all burly males and distinctly leech as opposed to half breeds. Nessie did her best to hold her own, but I saw her visibly flinch and internally shrink back. It didn't matter, their attention was solely focused on me.

"Hello, boys." I smiled sarcastically.

"Up." The tallest brute demanded, beckoning at me.

I snorted rebelliously, but decided to humor them, dragging myself slowly to my feet. Before I'd even steadied myself the other two leeches had grabbed my arms tightly pinning me in place. The lead thug stepped forward. He was a good few inches taller and sneered down at me.

"Turn her around," he ordered.

Before I could blink I was shoved against the brittle cold wall by my restrainers. The hairs on the back of my neck were prickling and I felt sick as two heavy hands fell upon waist and started to fumble around. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that if they did anything it wasn't in front of Nessie. I had to be strong for both of us. To my surprise, although inappropriate and a little intrusive, all the hands did were run roughly all over my body. They never touched my skin directly and as the leech dropped to the floor and felt both of my legs thoroughly, I heard the chink of my cuff fall away.

"She's not hiding anything. We're clear." The brute distanced himself again, as I was pulled backwards by my wardens and out the door.

"See you soon, Ness," I hollered, but the door was slammed shut and locked before she could answer.

I decided there was no point fighting and let myself be led down the dark corridor. It appeared to be quite some length and I tried to look around and take in my surroundings. In the far distance, at the end of the corridor, there looked to be some steps leading upwards, but we were heading the opposite way and down hill slightly. I looked above at the brick work and arched ceiling. Water dripped down above us, echoing throughout and there was a damp smell that filled my nostrils. Underneath it though, there was also the smell of something rotting and the tang of iron; I was temporarily glad my wolf senses were dulled. We passed several doors on our way, until we reached a dead end. I was about to make a snide remark, but all to quickly I found myself being thrown into a new room.

My knees hit the dirty concrete floor first and I could feel the skin scrape off under me. I cursed and hurled around to give them a piece of my mind, but I was already locked in. Apparently my speed was also subdued. I slumped where I was and took in my accommodation. There was a single bed, covered in a dirty white sheet shoved in the far corner and a basin with a tap coming out of the wall. My toilet appeared to be no more than a bucket. Apart from that the room was empty. I did however seem lucky enough to have a room with a view. I scoffed at the small window of light that pierced the darkness close to the ceiling. Standing, I soon realized I wasn't tall enough to see out, so quickly pulled the bed beneath it. It gave me enough additional height to peer out.

I took a deep breath and stepped back. It was dusk and my room appeared to be on the very edge of a cliff as waves crashed not far below me. I was so used to the sound of the sea at home, I hadn't even picked up their turbulent motion until now. Looking to the horizon nothing appeared in sight apart from a few gulls swirling some miles out. I couldn't see any more of our apparent island, but it was clear my view would give me little to work with. Disappointed, I fell backwards on to my bed. The springs creaked beneath me and poked my back through the thin sheet. They really knew how to spoil a girl.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. I didn't intend to, but when I came around again it took me a minute to gather my thoughts. The first thing I realized was my senses felt sharper. Whatever they had given me had worn off slightly. I sat up on the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Tilting my head, I tried again to listen to everything around me. I could hear quiet whispers close by, but was unable to make out any words. Crouching on the floor I tried to find the voices' direction. It was then I noticed a small grate in the wall where my bed had originally been. I crawled over to it and laid down flat against the ground, trying to see if anything was on the other side. There was a small channel as it passed through the wall and the room on the other side was fairly dark. Suddenly, I made out a foot as it walked past the vent. I gasped. The foot was bare, but I immediately recognized the flower tattoo on it.

"Rachel," I hissed, barely able to contain myself.

"Leah?" Her voice was distant and strained. "Oh my god, now I'm hearing things," she muttered out loud.

"Rachel, the vent," I said a little louder. I was conscious of not attracting attention from outside.

"Oh my god." Rachel dropped to the floor in an instant. I could make out her gaunt face, but no more detail than that. She glanced away. "Kim, Emily... It's Leah."

I heard an unmistakable groan. "Oh, Leah, no..." Emily sounded distressed in the background. "Is she ok?"

"Hang on, Em." Kim quickly joined Rachel on the floor, their faces sharing the grate. "Leah? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Kim, I'm fine. They drugged me or some shit, but it's wearing off. Are you all ok? Have they hurt you? How's Emily?" I prayed to god they hadn't been touched.

The girls looked at each other. Rachel answered, her voice lowered. "She's not great. She hasn't been able to keep much food down and the baby, well, anytime a leech comes near it beats ten bells out of her insides. She can barely walk."

I sighed, perhaps the baby was more wolf than any of us had anticipated. I shook the thought from my head. "And you two?"

Kim shook her head. "They have left us alone... mostly. Occasionally, they come and taunt us. We don't seem to be on their radar though, sometimes they even forget to feed us." She looked at Rachel once more. "Rachel broke her arm when they attacked though."

Rachel shoved Kim irritated. "It's nothing. I was just trying to get us some time, not that it worked."

"Have you realigned the bones?" I asked.

"You kidding me? I'm not a shapeshifter like you," she said bitterly. Both the girls quieted a minute. "Are the guys, ok? We've been worried sick. Part of me was glad they weren't on the Res' when they attacked. There were dozens of them, Leah. They wouldn't have stood a chance."

"They're fine. Everyone's been searching for you three and Bella since it kicked off," I reassured.

"Do you know where she is by any chance?"

Kim looked a little sick at Bella's name and Rachel fell silent.

"Just tell her." Emily sighed sadly in the background. When they didn't speak she continued. "She's dead."

I rolled away from the vent onto my back as my stomach rose in my throat. I had never been a fan of Bella, but that didn't mean I wished her dead. I felt more for her family and the gap she would leave behind - a husband, a daughter, a best friend. I had been on the receiving end of that kind of loss when my dad died. Death devastated families.

"Leah, are you still there?" Kim whispered.

Rolling back, I swallowed hard. "I'm here. How did it happen?"

"She tried to save us," Rachel murmured. "The vampires happened to run into her when they took us to the boats. She did her best, but they just tore her apart." Her voice wavered. "I saw it, the expression on her face as they burned her. She looked so alive still."

"There's nothing any of you could have done. You're all safe and that's the important thing. What happened to Bella is sad, but we can't dwell on that." I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I had to work with our current situation and keep everyone focused. Breakdowns on anyone's part would get us nowhere. I continued as something dawned on me. "You said you saw her face. Do you know where we are then? Weren't you blind folded?"

Rachel shook her head. "In the fight I lost mine. They didn't realize until we had launched off in the boat. I caught a glimpse of an island ahead so it had to be within sight of the mainland. It didn't look very inhabited though, mainly woods, but as I say it was only brief and in the distance. How did you end up here then?"

"I planned on coming, just not quite like this. Your brother's imprint kind of fucked things up." I felt a little bitter still. "We got caught and they threatened Nessie's life. I had little choice, but to comply. Still, I'm here and I found you. That's something."

Kim nodded her head. "I'm going to go sit with Emily a bit, if you don't mind. She's looking a little green."

As she disappeared, Rachel and I fell into silence. I took a minute to grab my mattress and drag it on the floor so I could lay by the vent. It was silly, but I wanted to be as close to them as I could.

Eventually, Rachel spoke again, "Leah, don't take this the wrong way..."

"That sounds probable I will then..." I snorted, from my position on my back.

She laughed lightly, it sounded unnatural in this cold place. "I'm glad you're here... not that I wanted you to get caught. It's just, well, I'm glad to see you."

I shook my head. "That's something I thought I'd never hear."

"It's not something I ever expected to think either." She sounded sincere. "I guess, I just never realized what any of the wolves, especially you, had to face. I see it now. What you do, the fighting and protecting, I could never do that. You more than deserved to be angry at your life, after having it all thrust upon you without choice. I should never have been such a bitch to you. I guess, what I mean is, I'm sorry. "

"Rachel, really we're going to be ok, no last speeches, hey?" There was a lot of bad history between us, but recent events had made them insignificant in the scheme of things. "I could have made life easier for everyone as well, but it's done now. The past is the past."

The daylight was fading gradually, but I just made out her nod. "Still, thank you for coming for us. I'll be back in a bit. Emily's throwing up again." With that said, she stood up and left me alone.

I sighed and laid back searching out my wolf. If Emily was ill and heavily pregnant it was even more important I got us out of here and quickly. Unfortunately however, while my wolf was definitely there and stirring inside of me, she was still for the most part on hiatus.

* * *

AN

Long time no write, huh? But, I'm still here! :)

This update is a little short compared to the last few, but there is a filler chapter which accompanies this and will be posted soon. The chapter after that has also been wrote and just needs tweaking before going off to my beta too. Hopefully this means I won't keep you waiting as long as normal.

I hope you all enjoyed the update though. To the reviews I haven't yet replied to personally, they are still completely appreciated and every time I get an email be it a story alert, author alert or a review it inspires me to keep going, so thank you! To the readers that are also still hanging in there and following me you really are a patient bunch too!

Beta credit as always goes to the awesome dontcallmeleelee who continues to encourage my writing and puts up with my errors!

Also, for anyone on twitter I've now joined that so come add me for updates or just to say hi... ellie_82

xxxxxx


	63. Trust

Seth POV

Sam was pulling himself up from the dirt floor, blood flowing from his split lip. "Cris, I'm sorry. I never meant..."

He didn't get to finish as Cris punched him hard in the face and he fell to the floor once more.

Cris was absolutely livid. As soon as my sister was taken and we realized we couldn't find her, he lost the plot. I couldn't blame him. I loved her too and was just as scared for her safety.

When she had asked me to support her plan at the table, I really had little choice in it. In no way did Embry or I agree with the plan. We were a pack, we were supposed to do things together, but I also understood we had the power to turn the tide in our favor and that she would do it with or without us, she was Leah after all. Now though, everything we had planned was useless and our situation even more desperate. There was so little holding us together. That had always been Leah's job and then, when she needed us the most we had all let her down.

Worse, as her brother, _I_ had let her down.

As Cris punched Sam once more, I couldn't even bring myself to feel sorry for him or intervene. I'd always tried to see the best in everyone, but right now Sam was the scum of the earth. If Leah hadn't been so riled up about his threat to fight everyone, she would never have needed to put herself in danger. It was safe to say Cris agreed with my thinking, which is why each time he put him face down in the dirt, a sick little part of me felt it was justified.

Funnily enough, no one else had tried to intervene either and the remaining wolves had simply formed a circle around the un-phased alpha's unsure of what to do. Leah's kidnapping had hit everyone hard and everything else seemed so insignificant.

Suddenly, Jake came skirting into the clearing pulling his clothes on. He took one look at the situation anger flooding his face. "Cris, enough!" he bellowed.

Cris towered over Sam's bruised regenerating body and turned towards Jake. The alpha's eyes were dark, almost coal black. He wasn't himself and he snarled in warning.

Jake didn't even flinch, he also knew what Cris was feeling. "Cris, we'll find her I promise, but we need all the help we can get to do it. That includes Sam being in one piece. What's done is done; we need to work together now. It's what Leah would do."

Cris's eyes dimmed, his natural blue returning slowly. He growled low once more in Sam's direction before storming off towards the Denali house. Shay followed.

With the Barrow pack gone, Paul and Jared came forward to help their alpha. Sam shrugged them off, spiting blood on to the forest floor.

He looked at Jake, then to me. "I guess I deserved that."

Jake just sighed. "We're having another meeting at the house. If you're ready to work with us this time, you and your pack are invited to join us."

"Thank you." Sam nodded. He then turned to me, "Seth..."

"Don't," I hissed. "It's done, Sam. You better just pray to god she's ok, because if she's not, it's all on you and Cris won't get a look in - I'll kill you myself."

Sam nodded. "If anything happens to her, I'll let you."

"Seth, she'll be ok." Jake put what he thought was a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

One hand clenched to a fist as I kept it tight against my side. I could feel myself start to vibrate. "Fuck off, Jake. You're not much better than Sam right now. If you didn't have your head so far stuck up your Imprint's ass and all of this drama going on, the kid might not have run off in the first place. You made your bed, stop playing these games and stringing everyone along and just lay in it already."

Jake quickly removed his hand and looked at me gob smacked.

Embry nudged me. "Come on, Seth, lets go find Cris and Shay."

I nodded. I'd take their help, but I'd be damned if any of them thought we could go on as if nothing had happened.

Embry and I stormed off, leaving Jake and Sam's pack to sort themselves out. Once we'd made some distance. Embry felt it safe enough to vent.

"This should never have happened," he muttered. "We should never have even let her consider the plan. The minute there was any mention of their interest in her she should have been surrounded, protected. It's always about the imprinting though. I'm sick of us always having to be the moral ones."

"You're telling me." I lowered my voice. "You know we can't trust them, right?"

Embry raised a brow. "Who?"

I sighed. "Jake and Sam. We might all be fighting the same enemy, but I don't care what they say. If push comes to shove and we do find their base, we all know they'll be putting the girls first. They won't even mean to, it will just be instinct to them. I won't let Leah be pushed to the bottom of the pile, not again. I've let it slide too many times. I never should have."

"Agreed. We might be only a small pack, but we're not alone. Cris and Shay will be with us." Embry frowned. "You realize though, by saying we'll prioritize one life over another, we're no better than them?"

I scowled. "So you're saying Leah's not worth it."

"Never. You of all people know how I feel about her. As a beta, I'm just saying the facts. The fallout of any decisions we make has to be weighed." He paused. "If we find them, realistically the chances of saving everyone and getting them out safely is slim. We have to be frank about the fact, if we get Leah out first we may ultimately be leaving someone else to die."

"I'll deal with any fallout if that happens, but it's a price I'm willing to pay. Right now, our first challenge is to find her though." Slightly appeased, I continued our path towards Cris.

We found him not far out, pacing back and forth in wolf form. Shay was sat on a nearby stump, head clasped in his hands.

Embry and I joined him.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

Shay looked up at me, strain evident on his face. "Making a call. The situation has changed."

I nodded.

Around five minutes later, he phased back and pulled on some shorts. He looked at the three of us. "I didn't mean to lose it back there. I can't explain it. My wolf, he's lost Leah too... he's not happy."

"Sam deserved it," Embry snorted. "You just managed to get to him first."

Cris shook his head. "Still, it doesn't make it right. Anyway, I've just spoken with Corey. Barrow's still in bad shape, but there's been no sign of anymore vampires. So, we've made a decision - one we've never been willing to make before. It's clear that the threat of Joham needs to be eliminated and Leah's safety is also imperative. As skin walkers we have a responsibility to both. Therefore, Barrow will be left undefended for the first time since we phased."

I looked at him skeptically.

"In other words, my pack is coming," he explained. "They may be different to you, but they have skills. While we rely on sight and smell as wolves, Jaden has much better eyesight and can cover miles of ground from the air. His arm is healed enough for him to fly. The twins meanwhile, their hearing is excellent and they can pick up different sound vibrations through the ground. Between them they might be able to find something we missed. It's worth a shot and the more force we have the better. They can all fight. Corey especially."

"Are you sure the twins are ready?" Shay asked protectively. "They're still just kids."

Cris looked sad. "If they don't come and we lose, they will still be at risk. We've trained them and kept them out of danger for as long as we could. They're part of the pack though and we can't shelter them forever. It's time we let them join us."

Shay seemed to accept his answer.

Embry looked a little brighter. "This is good news. How long until they're here?"

"A day, maybe a little more. Jaden will arrive soonest; he's flying ahead. Corey will lead the twins across country by foot," Cris explained.

Embry nodded. "Ok, so we have 24 hours to plan and see if we can pick up any new tracks before they arrive. We best get this meeting over and done with then."

He looked at me briefly. I knew he wanted to discuss our earlier conversation.

"Just one thing, before we go, we need to let you know that Embry and I have made a choice." I started to explain.

"Go on..." Shay said curiously.

Cris remained impassive.

"Leah is now our priority. Whatever happens at this meeting we're not letting Sam and Jake drive it. They have made nothing but bad choices and poor decisions and we all know they have their own agendas. So now, we're making ours." I finished.

Shay looked at Cris. "I've no problem with that. Leah's important on many levels."

Cris almost smiled at him. "Thanks, Shay." He then turned to me. "Seth, I love your sister, but I also have respect for your pack. Even if she wasn't involved, I would work with you. I'm glad that we have the same thoughts though. Since we're being open, we also have something I'd like to add to the mix. We want to get Maxi's baby out too. It's important to my pack and my people that she comes home safe."

"Leah first and you have a deal," Embry confirmed.

Cris nodded. "Without a doubt."

With that settled, we all made our way back to the house to face what was likely to be our first battle. With so many emotions, agendas, hate and prejudice flying around, there was no way our alliance would be easily formed. I didn't care though. Behind the scenes we'd formed our plan and I trusted that the guys I was with were all on the same page...

Whatever the cost. We would get my sister back.

* * *

**AN **

Ok, so this was a short filler chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.

I have tried to catch up with all my reviews this week, but if I have somehow missed you I am sorry and thank you for your review just as much.

To my latest guest reviewer, who left no name. I just wanted to say that I appreciate the length of time this story has been going on. I really am trying to bring the end together in a more regular way, but sadly real life does tend to take over quite a lot. I appreciate your still following it and can understand your frustration at the delay in chapters. I hope this little filler makes it up to you and thanks for sticking with me this long! It was good to get the feedback.

Next chapter is almost ready too!

Beta credit to the amazing dontcallmeleelee - she is totally awesome and has also started writing again, which I am really excited about! She has a brilliant story, which you should go check out called The two sides of the moon - it's very original and has its own hot characters and Leah, of course!

Thanks again for reading xxx


	64. Defiance

Leah POV

Before I feel asleep, I decided to put the bed and mattress back in place. I doubted the leeches would care, but I didn't want to make a big deal of the fact I'd found a way to talk to the girls.

As I tried to fall asleep, thoughts of Cris, Seth and Embry ran through my head. I missed them. I was a pack animal and as much as I'd tried to fight it in the past, being apart from any of them went deeper than I could ever admit. I tried to remember the safe feeling of being in Cris's arms and the softness of his lips. My brother's smile. Embry's laugh. They would find us. I just needed to buy as much time as possible and make their job easier.

I wondered how Nessie was doing. The kid had no idea about the real world and survival. I just hoped she'd hold strong and didn't find out about her mother until we were free.

Jeez, Bella...

Was I sorry?

Was I sad?

Did I care?

The ripple of her choices had ultimately all led us to this point today. Was it karma that she was the first to die because of them?

It didn't take away from the fact she was a mother though, or a wife. For the first time in my life I was glad Charlie and Sue weren't around to suffer this. The mess we were all in and Bella's death would have destroyed them. No parent should have to outlive their child.

I sighed heavily. I needed to rest. Who knew what tomorrow would bring...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door slamming open. The three brutes from yesterday were pinning me down before I had a chance to move. I thrashed and tried to kick out at them, but they just held me down tighter. Seconds later, Sophia walked into the room. She was carrying a large needle, filled with some sort of liquid. I began trying to lash out again to no avail.

Sophia snorted. "Leah, the more you make a fuss, the more likely I am to miss and stab you elsewhere. I really wouldn't suggest that as it will hurt like hell."

I knew it was a losing battle so for the time being I stilled.

She injected the needle into my ass cheek, slapping it playfully after she'd finished. "Well, at least all that padding is good for something." She laughed.

I felt my senses becoming duller but didn't pass out this time. Satisfied, the vampires released me and left us alone. Sophia, went to the door and pulled a chair in from the corridor.

She positioned herself some distance in front of me as I shifted myself upright on the bed. We sat in silence for some ten minutes as she studied me.

I looked at her finally and raised my eyebrow. "Is this my torture, having to deal with you everyday?"

She laughed almost humanly and straightened the blouse she was wearing. "Hardly, Father just wants to make sure you're looked after and in good health. Breakfast will be here shortly for you. You've got to keep your strength up now after all."

"What did you inject me with?" I finally asked.

"Nothing that will do any lasting damage. It's a new concoction - something we made up just for you. Unfortunately, my sister Anna was a bit over zealous before and gave you a higher dose of tranquilizer than necessary. We want your wolf sedated - not you unconscious for days," she explained.

While I was relived it wasn't permanent, I still hated the woman and wanted to hit her with something that would sting and wipe that nonchalant expression off her face. "So, I have to ask, did you help tear your brother apart or just watched?"

To my delight, her face faltered for a second before she regained her composure. "You think that we're monsters, don't you? What happened to Nahuel was... unfortunate, but it was for the best. Father's work is very important. We couldn't let him ruin that."

"You really are all brain washed," I hissed. "You're worse than a cult."

"Perhaps, or maybe your mind isn't open enough yet and that is the problem." Apparently pleased with herself, she continued, "Lucky for you, Father has requested your presence for dinner tonight. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain things to you better."

I snorted in disbelief. "If you don't mind, I think I'll respectfully decline. I already have plans."

Sophia smiled at me and pushed the chair against my cell wall. "It wasn't a request, Leah. Just be sure you wear the dress or an accident might happen to your friends next door."

Before I could argue anymore she was gone, locking me into my chamber once more. In any other circumstance I'd have told them where they could shove their demands, but her last sentence highlighted exactly what the stakes were.

Some time later, a tray of food was delivered to my room. I did a double take at the giant silver plate and cutlery containing bacon, pan cakes, bagels and varying breakfast treats. My mouth watered at the cartoon of fresh orange juice and I couldn't help, but gulp some down. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten. I was famished. I was about to scoff my food down, when I heard someone cough next door. My stomach dropped as I looked at the food again...

I remembered Rachel's words.

_"Sometimes they even forget to feed us."_

Before I knew it, I was on scrabbling across the floor and shoving the bed aside. Using the knife, I managed to pry off the vent cover. The passage between our rooms was nowhere big enough for the whole plate, but my arm would fit easily.

I managed to reach through with the knife and poke it through the hole into the Girls' room. It landed on the floor, making a small noise. In seconds, Rachel was on the floor peering through at me.

"Brought you a gift." I smiled.

She looked at the knife bemused. "Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure it's much of a weapon though."

"Hardly, but you can use it to pry the cover off," I explained.

She needed no further instruction as she proceeded to open up the vent her end. As soon as it was off, she passed the knife back to me. "You better keep it. Don't want them to find it in our room, just in case."

I went to put it down, but she grabbed my wrist before I could pull away. "Emily's getting worse," she whispered.

"Shit." I grasped her hand back. "Hang on, I have something. It's the best I can offer."

I pulled my tray over and used the cloth napkin they'd supplied to pass a food parcel through, followed by the carton of juice. The hole was just big enough for them to fit.

"Leah, we can't. You need to eat too." Rachel was close to tears at the sight of my offering.

"Don't be silly. There's plenty for me." I looked back at my empty plate, clearly lying. "All of you need to eat."

"Thank you." She hurriedly carried the food away into their room.

I heard her softly talking to Emily, encouraging her to eat and drink. I sat back against my wall, content to hear their quiet munching. My stomach grumbled, but it was worth it.

The day passed slowly from there on. Rachel and Kim took it in turns, rotating between Emily and I. I still hadn't seen her or spoke to her directly. From what I gathered, she was on their bed and they were forcing her to remain still and rest. I found myself laughing lightly and talking about home with the girls. It seemed to boost all of our moral. As the afternoon turned to dusk, I explained I had to leave them for a bit. I figured that I'd be called for 'dinner' soon.

Sometime after, a parcel was poked through a hatch in the door. The brown package landed on the floor. There was a small note in flowing writing attached.

_"Something more appropriate."_

I opened the parcel hesitantly and was horrified at the frilly yellow summer dress inside. What was the point in arguing though? I changed quickly, glad I had no mirror to see myself in. After that, I sat in my 'new' chair, waiting.

Eventually, Sophia arrived. She didn't speak and merely nodded at my appearance, gesturing for me to follow her. I did as she asked, trailing down the long corridor, counting doors as I went. I had to hold my tongue when I passed the door which held Nessie as we continued upwards to the steps. I wasn't restrained in anyway which I found odd. They obviously thought I was no threat.

As we made our way to the next floor and out into the open, I had to blink and shelter my eyes from the blinding light. I had evidently become too used to my dark cell. Something to remember if I ever planned to escape. Sophia seemed impatient at my stalling and grabbed my upper arm, dragging me along. My eyes adjusted just in time to see us crossing a huge round hallway. Stairs spiraled upwards, mirroring each other on either side while doors and corridors ran off the room in different directions. I looked forward at the biggest double doors which Sophia pushed open with her free hand. She didn't pass the threshold however and simply shoved me forward forcefully.

I stumbled into the room bare foot on cold tile floors. The doors behind me slammed shut. I appeared alone as I looked around at the various machines and computers surrounding me. Medical equipment, vials, swabs, syringes and papers scattered the room. From the decor it was an old building, maybe some kind of derelict mansion. It was certainly in need of repair as huge cracks ran through the ceiling and walls and the plaster had fallen down in places.

Unable to sense anyone else, I moved forward to the nearest table, tentatively touching the papers. They were written in the same flowing writing as my parcel note had been. These pages were like gibberish however. I understood words like - genetics, hormones, cell count, but the rest meant nothing to me. I was about to lift the top sheet and read further when a hand touched my shoulder softly. I jumped five feet in the air, throwing myself backwards and away from the contact. Cursing at my lack of caution, it hit me just how reliant I had become on my supernatural senses. Without them I was so off the ball. That had to change.

"I didn't mean to startle you." A dark skinned hand reached out to me, beckoning me forward. My eyes trailed up the hand, following his arm to a suited tall body. Blood red eyes, braided hair and an unsettling smile stood before me. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Joham, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Leah."

He looked un-offended by my frozen position. "Come, let us eat."

Joham moved forward, but I didn't follow immediately. Anger was boiling inside of me and I was fighting to set my wolf free, but she just wasn't there. I desperately wanted to rip this bastards head off. He was the cause of all the problems in La Push. He had torn apart my family and threatened those I cared about. My mouth felt dry and my stomach twisted at the thought I was so useless. There was no way I could take him un-phased. Disgruntled, curiosity finally got the better of me and I decided I may as well see what game this asshole was playing. He had disappeared behind a curtain at the far end of the room.

Quietly, I followed, shifting the drape to the side and stepping into an alcove where a beautiful table was set with candles and plates and cutlery laid out. The red velvet drapes and deep burgundy carpet made the area all too intimate.

Joham was waiting for me and immediately pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit. I deliberately ignored him and sat in the opposite seat myself. He shrugged, took off his blazer and hung it on the back of the chair. I still hadn't spoke.

"I must say. After everything I've heard about you, you're much more cooperative than I'd imagined." He smiled. "I was expecting some kind of hell cat."

Finally, I found my voice, bitter as it was. "Well, aside from cowardly drugging me, your daughters more than made it clear you have leverage."

He clapped his hands together. "Ah, yes, the human women... it pleases me that you see the bigger picture... I'd hate to waste such good stock needlessly making a point. And, it saves us so much time. "

I shook my head and turned away from him disgusted. A side door opened and a half breed girl I hadn't seen before pushed in a serving trolley.

She placed an ice bucket holding steaming hot water and a dark bottle in the middle of the table. For Joham she set out a champagne flute and for me, some water in glass along with a plate of steaming food. I looked at my dinner; it appeared to be some kind of stuffed chicken with fresh vegetables and fries. Having missed breakfast, I was almost salivating, but my pride kept me from diving in.

I looked up from my plate at Joham. To my horror, he was lifting the bottle out of the bucket and filling his glass. A thick red liquid flowed out. My nose curled up at the bitter iron smell that filled the room, as he lifted his blood glass towards me .

"Cheers," He smiled sipping his drink. He sighed at its taste, closing his eyes and savoring it.

I felt sick as I tried to pick at my plate, my appetite easily lost. It was useless, I couldn't force even a mouthful in. What the hell had I gotten myself into.

Joham watched me for some time. "I see you are not comfortable. I will ensure that your dinner is kept warm and delivered to your room."

Rudely, I threw down my fork, letting it clatter on the plate. "Quit acting like you're a civilized human being. You're a murderous deviant. I'm here. I can't escape. Just get to whatever sick point you're heading for."

He sighed, picked up a napkin and dabbed daintily at his mouth. The leech was a nut job.

"I can understand why you're apprehensive..."

"Apprehensive?" I snorted. "You're a blood sucking, homicidal, rapist... Hannibal Lecture was less creepy and more humane!"

Joham stood up like lighting and took a step towards me snarling. A glimpse of the real monster broke through. It made me feel better, victorious even, to get the rise.

His hand was inches away from grasping my throat, but I refused to even flinch. As quickly as his anger had come it disappeared though. He laughed and wiggled his finger at me. "Careful, Leah. You wouldn't want anything happening to your friends."

I stilled myself, breathing sharply. He had me.

"That's better." He nodded. "Understand that I am always fair. I give respect where respect is due and expect it just the same in return. People who disrespect me don't get very far - they don't live very long either."

Joham relaxed back into his chair. His face melting to its previous charming state. He coughed for effect. "I think we could make a good team, Leah. You're special. You're one of a kind - _unique_. If you let me I could treat you like a queen, build you an empire, provide everything you could ever desire. Money, power, children... anything."

I snorted. "All I want is the freedom of my friends and family. The safety of our tribes. You... _dead_. Can you give me that?"

"You never know; we may be able to compromise. Perhaps in time, if you worked with me I may release the women. If they lived that long that is. You see, humans are so, so fragile and accidents do happen." He smiled, clapping his hands together once. "But, that's your problem right there... you're so young. You must stop thinking on a human level - you aren't human. You. I. We - _we_ can live forever, while humans pass us by in the blink of an eye. They should be no more to you as a pet is to them. Enjoy them, love them, spend time with them if you must, but they will all too soon be insignificant dust. You need to think about the bigger picture... when you are left behind, who do you really want to be? I can help you."

"You're deluded. You offer nothing more than candy covered lies, from a rather distorted point of view. You forget that you promised us Bella as part of your bargaining, knowing she was already dead. It's all smoke and mirrors, so lets just cut the crap. You might fancy yourself a genius, but you obviously didn't you do your research very well." I laughed bitterly. "I hate to disappoint you, but you won't be getting any pups out of this she wolf."

He reached his hand across the table and I withdrew mine before he could touch it.

"So young and so miss informed." He smiled. "Leah, where is your wolf right now?"

"She's still here, trust me," I snarled.

Joham nodded. "Yes, she is, but she's subdued. Physically, right now, you are as close to human as you can be without losing her completely. With the right mixture of drugs, the right balance and care, I will be able to keep you human long enough for your biological system to wake up. Then you can be a wolf again and live forever. You would never need to give up phasing completely. I just need time, Leah. Time and I can give you what no one else can. You can be an eternal mother, with eternal children, and the world at your feet."

If I had been any less of a person, perhaps my bitter old self, lost in despair, I would of considered his offer... oh hell, who was I kidding. "Even if it was possible, I wouldn't ever bring a child into this world around you."

He looked nonplussed. "You will come around. I'm sure."

There was a knock at the door and Sophia let herself in quietly.

Joham looked at the clock briefly and sighed. "Is it that time already? Do excuse me, Leah. No rest for the wicked."

He stood from his chair, bowed respectfully and left the room as quick as he had entered. I stared after him as I tried to process everything. Why hadn't he just raped me already? What was the point of this evening.

"Don't just sit there then. Come," Sophia ordered, interrupting into my thoughts.

Reluctantly, I followed her out through a side door and down a smaller corridor. We passed a kitchen and came out into another corridor which lead us back around to the big reception hall. The place was like a maze. After being out in the light, I dreaded going back into the dark, but I held my tongue and trailed back towards it anyway. Sophia offered me no more words, snide or otherwise, simply locking me back in.

True to his word though, my dinner had been delivered to my room and was still warm.

* * *

The next day proceeded much the same - I received my injection. I gave my deluxe breakfast to the girls. I chatted to them on and off and slept when I could. When I was on my own, I tried to map out in my head the parts of the building I'd seen so far. We were definitely on the lowest level from what I had been privy to.

As soon as evening arrived, I received another dress - this one red - along with a request for dinner. Shortly after, I was escorted by Sophia out of my dark cell to the big bright science room once more. Joham joined me, smartly dressed and silent as death, before leading me to the dining area behind the curtain. I followed in silence. Dinner was already laid out for us. Blood for Joham. Food for me.

Having been in the same situation the night before, I wasn't as taken aback to the scene. I'd had all day to get around it and was able to stomach my food a little better. It still wasn't easy, but I kept the food down and ate in silence. All the while, Joham sipped his blood wine. If I was being honest, as much as I detested him, a part of me was pleased to be out of my room and in the light.

Once I'd finished, Joham started to talk again. "Nessie isn't taking too well to her natural diet."

I growled at him. "I thought if I behaved you'd leave them alone."

"The women, yes. Nessie, no. She's here for other reasons," he scoffed.

"If you touch her, it will be that last thing you do." I didn't care if he thought it was an empty threat. I would find a way to end him.

Joham looked surprised. "Goodness, no. I don't personally wish to taint myself with her. She's a project for my sons - the next generation." He sighed. "You must know something of biology, Leah. In order for a species to populate healthily, it is imperative that there is genetic diversity. Before that however, Renesmee must follow her instincts and learn to feed again. The idea of 'vegetarian' vampires is ridiculous and makes her weak. Haven't you noticed how strong my children are?" He smirked.

I laughed bitterly. "You're fighting a losing battle. Nessie won't drink human blood. I can tell you that now."

"Trust me. She will come around. If she doesn't, she will simply get thirstier and thirstier and I will shut her in a room with a human - perhaps even someone she knows, until she breaks and feeds. It's quite simple. It will happen. The choice and means, however, will ultimately depend on her."

My stomach was in my throat. "You're sick. Why tell me all of this?"

"Because it's the natural order of life. I'm trying to get you to understand. For example, the Barrow Alpha..."

"You leave him out of this." I snapped. Images of Cris flew through my mind.

"Well, you paired yourself with him. Am I wrong? It wasn't just emotional. You sought the strongest, reliable mate and it wasn't a human. You didn't, what is the word - imprint. Even _you_, underneath it all seek to further your bloodline with the strongest match available. Attraction is biological. Nature tells us to procreate and spread our seed and only the strongest survive. I am simply abiding by that law in a society which has gotten beyond itself." He paused. "I used to study biology as a human you know. It wasn't called that back then, of course, but it was the same thing. I can't remember much, but I know I bred animals. Not much has really changed. Only the world."

"My pack is coming." I muttered, crossing my arms defiantly. "They will kill you, and I will help."

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself." He stood up and left the room briefly.

I was at a loss as to what to do and where he had gone. It didn't take long for him to return.

I looked at the small child in his arms. A little girl who already looked to be six months old. She had her sleepy head resting on Joham's shoulder as he held her gently. Walking over to me, without any option, he handed her to me. I had little choice but to hold her, or drop her. The girl with tanned skin and short black hair, twisted in my arms at the exchange and looked up at me with her little brown eyes.

I looked at Joham, totally confused.

"I thought you might like to meet Megan. She's is the daughter of Maxine from Barrow. See, not everyone I create is evil," he explained.

His thoughts were completely fucked up, but I'm sure he knew as much as I did the significance of this little girl. I looked down at her once more as she smiled at me and tugged my hair. "Hey, Megan," I whispered.

Joham slipped away and left me and Megan alone. I used the opportunity to talk to her softly, telling her about Cris and his pack and how they would come for us. It alarmed me that she had grown so quickly. It was Nessie all over again. There was no way I could let her end up like all the others in this place.

It was late by now and gradually she fell asleep against me. I held her tightly against me glad for the comfort. All to soon, Joham returned, taking her from my arms. A part of me wanted to keep her with me and away from the monster, but I wouldn't date to put her fragile self in the middle of a tug of war. He took her out of the room before coming back to his usual chair.

"You could raise her you know. I would give her to you." He smiled.

I shook my head. "Why? What is it you need my consent for? You know full well that I'm no match for any of you as long as you pump drugs into me everyday. And, don't think I didn't notice Sophia withdrawing my blood with her needle this morning. You're clearly already running tests on me. Why bother with this act."

"Life is easier if you are willing. I respect what you are. You haven't been treated right by your people. If you are to be here long term, I would rather accommodate you. You should know, for the monster you think I am, I never raped anyone. They have all been willing. I wish to persuade you, Leah. I will not rape you. I will however resort to more brutal methods of persuasion if _you_ keep up this act. Think about it."

I did think about it. All night long. I worried how long his charm offensive would last - when his promises would start running out and the real beast would come out to play... Rachel, Kim, Emily, Emily's baby... how long did I wait for the pack before any of them were in danger.

I also worried about Megan. Holding her in my arms had brought out a natural instinct to protect her. She was so fragile and innocent and she still had a chance in life to be good.

I tried reaching for my wolf, but as usual she was nothing but a rumble deep down. I felt frustrated, unable to vent or throw myself about in a normal tantrum. I was sick of being the bigger person and worrying about the consequences of every little action I made. Every time I spoke out of turn I wanted to slap myself. They had all the power.

Settling under my single sheet, I focused on the sound of the waves outside my room, trying to find a rhythm that would send me to sleep. It was working and helping me relax when I heard a low pitched hoot. I ignored it. We were on an island, but that didn't mean there wasn't any wild life nearby. I shut my eyes again and tried to pick up a rhythm once more.

The damn bird hooted again. It sounded quite some way out, but was such a deep pitch it carried clearly on the night wind. What the hell was the Owl's problem...

Fuck me sideways... an owl!

It was impossible.

My eyes flew open. I was scared to hope.

Another hoot...

I couldn't help it. I cleared the room in no time, dragging my chair with me. Using it to reach the window, my head was level with the bars. I looked out at the dark sky. It was a clear night and the stars were out. I was crazy. Even if Jaden was out there, the chances of him finding me would be impossible. Anyway, he was back in Barrow, injured.

Hoot...

A massive shadow swept across the light of the moon temporarily. Oh hell, here goes crazy...

"Jaden," I yelled, not caring who heard me. If it was him. I had once chance. "JADEN. JADEN. JADEN," I screamed.

I heard the girls next door calling for me panicked. They must have thought I was having a breakdown.

When no sign of the owl appeared. I started to feel stupid. What had the chances been. Now, I just caused the girls to worry and probably drew the attention of every leech in the building on us. I was just about to step down, when two claws the size of dinner plates gripped my window bars. I almost fell off my chair in surprise.

Heavy wings beat down on the building as Jaden tried to use his powerful talons to pull the bars away. It was to no avail and he released the bars and flew backwards reluctantly. I smiled brightly as he hovered some feet away, looking at me. It was the biggest fucking snowy owl I had ever seen and I was delighted.

He clearly couldn't phase back to talk. I had seconds to tell him as much as I could. I could already hear footsteps running down the corridor.

"The girls are in the room next to me. Emily's sick, but they are all ok. Nessie's kept separate. They are trying to make her drink human blood, I think. I've seen Megan, she's safe. There's half breed and vampires here, don't know how many. We're in the cellar or something leading off a big hall. I can't phase they are injecting me. I don't know how much time I have left to stall Joham before he carries out any threats."

By now, keys were fumbling desperately at my door.

"Hurry, go. Tell Seth and Cris, I'm ok. Tell Embry, I'm..."

I didn't have time to finish as I was slammed backwards into the floor. Jaden immediately flew off like a bolt into the night. I smiled even as a fist came towards my head and blackness invaded me...

* * *

AN

So, hows that for an update? Would love your feedback!

I will be catching up with the latest reviews very soon, but I've not dealt with the yet as I've been constantly writing in my spare time. I hope that makes it up to you guys as far as excuses go :)

Thank you again for the beta skills of dontcallmeleelee and the ongoing support I get from you guys, the readers!

xxx


	65. Found

Cris POV

I was resting in a clearing not far from the coast line feeling very much deflated. We'd been searching for hours. I'd sent the twins out looking in another direction, while Jaden had taken to flying along the coast line for any sign of Leah. The last time we'd spoken, he'd just phased out to rest near Anchorage, and I was now waiting for him to phase back in.

Corey and Shay were currently talking to Seth and Embry about where to go next. I tried to shut out their conversation as I willed Leah to phase in and talk to me.

It was a fruitless wish. I was pleased when Jaden phased back in.

_"Cris, I met some fisherman in the City and managed to get them talking about anything odd lately. They said that there's a game range at McNeil River down the coast, it's normally great hunting grounds, except every animal in that area, all the way to the point, has cleared out. It's not much, but if I was an animal and leeches moved into my neighborhood suddenly, I might take off too. I'm going to check it out."_

_"Thanks, Jaden, we've already checked that area of coast, but there's no harm in a second look. Keep me posted."_

_"Sure thing, Cris."_

* * *

_"Jaden, you've been flying for hours. Take a break," _I ordered.

It was night time and he'd been going up and down the coast all afternoon. Alex's death was weighing heavily in all our minds. There was a huge void in our pack. I guess I couldn't really blame him for pouring his energies into something else. He ignored me and started to hoot. I rolled my eyes.

_"No harm in trying, right?" _he muttered.

It was on his third or fourth call that my heart skipped a beat.

On the wind carried the slightest whisper of a name...

_"Did you hear that?" _I sat up alert. My pack, who were near me, turned around, alerted by my movement.

_"Yeah... there, again,"_ Jaden confirmed.

I watched through his eyes as he sailed across the ocean. _"Where are you going? Where did it come from? This could be our only chance, Jaden."_

_"I know, Cris, so you've got to let me concentrate." _

I remained silent, but within seconds he had crossed the ocean and come across an island. He swooped low, sighting the ruins of a huge building sitting on a cliff. Parts of it had already broken off into the waves below, but there were lights scattered throughout. Someone, or something, was occupying it.

Keeping low, he swung around the corner of the building. That's when I saw her face. Leah was staring hopelessly into the night. She looked tired, but at first glance unharmed.

_"Jaden, you see her?"_

_"I see her. I'm going to try and break the windows," h_e suggested.

He didn't hesitate to hook his feet onto the bars that were blocking Leah's escape and pull them out. They were old though and deep into the building. Jaden was strong in a different way to me. He couldn't do it.

_"I'm sorry." _He thought, whether to me or Leah, I didn't know. He swept backwards, giving her some room to see him clearly.

He was contemplating a way to talk to her, but Leah solved the problem for him.

"The girls are in the room next to me. Emily's sick, but they are all ok. Nessie's kept separate. They are trying to make her drink human blood, I think. I've seen Megan, she's safe. There's half breed and vampires here, don't know how many. We're in the cellar or something leading off a big hall. I can't phase they are injecting me. I don't know how much time I have left to stall Joham before he carries out any threats."

Even now, she was thinking about others before herself. She put the rest of us to shame. While we were selfishly only thinking of our loved ones she was always thinking of the bigger picture. I admired her so much for it; she was strong and clever. and had given us as much information as she could neglecting her own fears.

I growled and Jaden screeched as she was suddenly hauled backwards. I could hear a struggle, followed my a loud thump, then silence. My blood boiled. I would rip apart any vampire that touched her.

_"Get out of there, Jaden. You need to put a safe distance between you and that place until we can regroup. You've just given us the lead we needed though."_

Jaden agreed and took off towards the main land and our location. I phased back, my hope renewed. Seth and Embry had been alerted by Corey and joined us.

I looked at all of them. Fear, anger and anticipation on their faces.

My blood was pumping hard, my wolf fighting to be freed. "Someone better get Sam and the Cullens; Jaden's found her."

* * *

The sound of our movement across the forest was like thunder to my ears. The drum of each set of feet against the floor like a war cry. When I had first left Alaska, I never imagined such a raw power could exist, but here we were. Any animal that hadn't done so already fled before us as we passed. Vampires and shape shifters alike, ready to rain death and destruction against our enemies and bring our loved ones home.

Jaden had turned the tables; I couldn't be prouder. Not just because we could now attempt a rescue mission, but because my long under estimated pack had their chance to shine and we weren't done yet.

We reached the coast line just outside of Anchorage, skidding to a stop. The moon was sinking slowly towards morning. In its light you could easily see Sam's pack, chomping at an imaginary bit. They were finding it difficult to still themselves. Sam himself was pacing the end of the dock, waiting for our transport.

Seth and Embry joined me, shoulder to shoulder. I couldn't talk with them through the alpha link, but I nodded. We all knew our aims.

_"Where's the doctor?"_ Corey asked me.

I turned my head towards him as he brought Shay and the twins to join us. They still couldn't quite hold our speed.

_"He'll be here," _I confirmed.

Carlisle had diverted from our path and gone into Anchorage to rent a boat. While we were all more than capable of swimming, we needed transport. We didn't know what state anyone would be in coming back home or what we would find when we arrived.

Everyone's anxiety was growing quickly. I looked around taking in the remaining Cullens and Denali clan who were each dealing with their own demons. Most of them were grouped together, waiting patiently like statues, with the exception of Emmett and Rosalie who were talking softly, heads bowed together, and Edward.

I almost felt sorry for the state Edward was in. He was crouched low, head bowed and with a desperate expression on his face. Jacob was pacing not far from him.

My ears twitched and pulled my focus back to the ocean. The low whirring sound of a motor was coming closer. As we caught sight of Carlisle and the motor boat, we all proceeded to phase back ready for boarding. We had already agreed we went together, on mass.

The boat dipped back and forth as we climbed aboard, dropping lowest when Shay got on last of all. Jaden remained phased and in the air above us, acting as our guide and scout.

Little was said by anyone. We had already discussed the plan. We were to attack as one, but as soon as we could safely do so, make a gap so that whoever was in the best position could slip through and search out the girls. We would then follow as soon as possible, or allow them time to escape, depending on how the building was laid out. We couldn't plan anything in more detail than that until we were inside.

A part of me was frustrated that I might have to rely on someone else to find Leah. Seth, Embry and I had already agreed she and the baby were on our priority list. It meant whatever happened, one of us would have to be able to make a break for it. We couldn't trust anyone else.

The boat moved forward away from the dock and spray splashed up at us. The silence, anxiety and anticipation began to build among us. It was only fueled on by the mist that had suddenly appeared around us. The further we got from land, the thicker it seemed to get. Visibility became so low you could almost imagine a ghost ship looming out ahead of us. Jaden eventually dropped down lower to the boat to lead. We had been going quite for some time now and were well past the point, away from Anchorage, and out to sea. An eerie silence had long fallen around us.

Eventually, the boat began to slow. I looked up to see a shadow of land ahead. As we drew in closer, Carlisle looked for a dock. It took a while, and when we were finally anchored we climbed off one by one. There was a shiver that rippled through all of the packs. This land was dead. Nothing lived here anymore. You could hear it. The silence was too deep. No birds, no insects and, appropriately today, no sun. Even though dawn was breaking, there was simply a cruel cold mist.

Embry was the one who finally broke the tension. "I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Everyone sniggered and the load we each carried lightened just a little.

Even Seth smiled. "Out of all the movie quotes to choose from - The Wizard of Oz - really?"

Embry just shrugged it off. "So, are we going to do this or what?"

A growl reverberated around in agreement as bodies curled and bones twisted. Hands and feet turned to paws, skin sprouted fur, and dozens of teeth grew long and sharp, ready to tear limbs from anyone who stood in our path. It was a dark day. I didn't know who would be here at the end of it, but we were all just as willing to move forward.

I spoke privately with my pack.

_"The monster responsible for Lee's death is ahead of us. We all want revenge for him and we will get it, but we can't let that drive us. Maxine's child is in there. Leah's in there. Bella, Rachel, Kim, Emily - all of them are in danger. You have to remember, that everything we do from now affects them too. This is different to the attack on Barrow. We get to be a team now and have each other's backs. No one needs to be a hero. It's not a movie. There's no shiny gold medal at the end for bravery. If you're lucky you get your life and that of your friends."_

Corey continued for me._ "Use your individual skills. Don't fight like a wolf if you're not a wolf. Dylan and Alex, I'm directing that at you. Stick with side attacks and working with each other. You can anticipate each other better than anyone else ever could. You have the best chance of slipping ahead as well. If you get the opportunity go for it and don't look back."_

_"We stay together for as long as possible though." _I added. _"Seth and Embry are working with us. They are as good as our pack. Treat them the same." _I paused. _"I'm proud of each and everyone of you."_

_"I wouldn't want to fight beside anyone else." _Shay thought warmly.

Jaden swooped down low and over our heads. _"Me either, brothers."_

_"We won't let you down." _Alex's determination shone through.

Dylan was just as adamant. _"We're ready."_

I looked to Corey.

He bumped my shoulder and snorted. _"If you're waiting for me to confess my undying love for you all, don't hold your breath... I guess we could do worse as a pack though." _Although he tried to lighten the mood, the underlying concern and appreciation for us all came through all the same.

_"Let's go then," _I ordered.

And, just like that, we moved forward on mass into the unknown.

Who would still be standing at the end was uncertain, but I finally felt like my pack was ready for this. It was on our terms this time, and to me, that counted for everything.

* * *

**AN**

Beta credit to the brilliant Dontcallmeleelee who someone how manages to fit me into to her very busy schedule. Very appreciative Stella, couldn't do it without you!  


Thanks to all the reviewers and followers too. I hope you enjoyed this update and would love to hear your thoughts as always!


	66. Punishment

Leah POV

_"Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time."_

As Anna proceeded to kick the shit out of me on the floor of the main hall, I repeated the mantra over and over again.

I'd been pulled from the chair I was perching on in my cell and the next thing I remembered was waking up on cold tiles as I was dragged backwards by my hair. I had tried to fight, scratching at the bitch that held me, kicking violently at the leeches around me. It hadn't ended well. It turned out Anna was the more sadistic of the sisters and had promptly turned on me, viciously.

I had no defense, so I simply curled my body around myself, tying to protect my vital organs from her crushing blows. A fist, a foot, a knee... every attack at a different point of my body. I caught the eye of Sophia, pacing at the back of the room. She looked... anxious. Anna's boot came hard against my face, kicking my head to the floor. I felt something warm trickling in my hair and down the back of my neck. A part of me suspected she would kill me. The gothic half-breed moved in on me again...

"Enough." A deep voice bellowed.

Everyone in the room froze apart from me. I used the opportunity to drag my battered body away from Anna. What I would give to phase.

"Father, the dog has betrayed us. She must be beaten in punishment. She has to learn," Anna pleaded to Joham, who descended the spiral staircase from above.

He waved his hand at her dismissively. "_You_ are not in charge here."

She looked like a scolded child. "But, Father..."

"No, buts... I agree she must be punished, but it is for me to choose the means." Smoothly, he walked past Anna and crouched down before me.

His red eyes held no life or sympathy, just mocking, dangerous evil. "Leah, I'm disappointed. I thought we had an understanding. You behave and I will look after you. Instead, you have endangered my family. I cannot let this slide."

He stood up and walked away from me. He gestured to Anna. "Bring me one of the girls."

Sophia snorted in the back ground at his voice, and I saw her leave the room in a different direction to the cells. I was too busy to think anymore of it though and finding my last bit of strength I threw myself across the room, launching myself at Joham's back. "You leave them alone." I shouted, pounding against his shoulders, my nails ripping viciously at his marble face.

I had never felt so weak as he threw me on the floor.

"Restrain her," he ordered.

I was immediately put in a choke hold by a leech, while two others grabbed an arm each. I stood, unable to move an inch. When the screaming started, I could only close my eyes. I heard the three girls begging and pleading to be left alone. Cries of mercy echoed down that hellish corridor beneath the earth. My legs became weak, I tried to shake of my restrainers, but they held strong. As the door opened, my breath caught. Anna was dragging Kim out by her arm. When she hit the light, Kim blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her sight. She was shoved down roughly onto the floor some feet away from me. I heard the crunch of her leg at the force and she screamed out, clutching her knee. Everyone else in the room stood motionless watching us. Eventually, Kim managed to calm herself. She looked up at me, matching tears flowing down her face. My capturers released me and allowed me to run to her.

I grabbed at her, crouching down, holding her close and protectively. I hushed her tears, squeezing her lightly. Joham appeared amused.

"Stop." I met his hard eyes. "I'll do anything. I promise."

I felt Kim shake against me. "Leah, no..."

"It'll be ok," I whispered, releasing her gently. I stood up slowly, breathing deeply, before forcing my body to move across the room to Joham. On reaching him, I knelt before him submissively. I had to convince him I meant it. "Anything." I reiterated.

He looked at me skeptically. "I will not hesitate to kill her."

My stomach twisted. The packs were going to be too late to save any of us. I still had to try. "I know. I'm asking you not to though. You can run your tests. Do what you want."

He raised his eyebrow. "You will comply with _everything_? Even me?"

Bile rose in my throat. "Yes."

He nodded, the movement so slight I almost missed it. He looked away from me. "Give her to Renesmee. See if she's thirsty yet."

Kim started sobbing again wildly as she was dragged off and out of sight. My hands clenched. "You said you wouldn't kill her." I growled. The fact he was such a monster was never really a surprise, but to experience it first hand was something else.

"I haven't. According to you, Renesmee will never drink human blood. So there shouldn't be a problem, should there? Now come, Leah. Or are we both to go back on our words?" He wrapped his ice cold arm around me, as everyone dispersed.

I allowed myself to be led, too afraid to refuse. As we reached the first step of the staircase my legs went to mush. I didn't know where he was leading me and for what purpose. My mind started to imagine horrible things... cold rough hands, blood tainted breath, fingers clawing at my body, touching me in places that made me want to curl up and die. Cris had been right all along. Even up to this point I had failed to realize the full consequences of coming here.

I felt like I was going to faint. My whole body shook, my stomach churned, my breath was uneven, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

Joham seemed unconcerned by it all as he guided me upwards without hesitation. As we reached the top stair, he led me further away from my prison. My feet felt like lead with every step. Eventually, he stopped outside a door and opened it for me, pushing me forcefully inside.

He didn't follow and simply gripped the door handle. "This will be your room temporarily. Think of it as an upgrade. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clear up the mess you've just made. Get some rest, Leah. We have a busy night ahead." He closed the door quickly and locked me in.

As soon as he was gone, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor, retching. Kim had almost died because of me, but I'd had no choice except to act. Even now, even as my hands shook and my teeth chattered, staying here was not an option, not for the girls.

I couldn't think about what almost just happened. There was no guarantee Kim was safe even now. I didn't know what they had done to Nessie, or how strong she really was when it came to blood. A vampire could go a far while without feeding, but I wasn't so sure about a half breed.

I had no choice though... I had to get Jaden's attention whatever the consequence. I. Had. No. Choice.

I kept repeating it to myself, trying to make it sink in.

Instead of feeling relieved, I found myself crying quietly and curling up on the floor. I had been incredibly naive to think it would be easy getting everyone out of here alive. In reality, it was looking near impossible.

Bella was already dead, Kim was in danger, Nessie was probably going to turn rabid, Emily was sick. I had no idea how the baby was. In truth, Rachel was the only one holding Emily together and without knowing what's happened to Kim, they might both just give up.

Time passed, but I didn't bother to move from my position as I let out all my fear and anger. I had to get it out while I was alone. I couldn't afford to look weak or allow whatever was planned - that I had willingly agreed to - to break me. The packs were coming. I knew it for a fact. We just had to hang on.

I don't know how long I laid on the floor. It could have been minutes or hours. Eventually, I calmed down and cursed myself into getting a grip. I managed to stand up and fought the vertigo that threatened to flatten me again. My room was decadent - plush pillows, a four poster double bed, a beautifully carved dresser - on any other day this would have been heaven, but all I imagined when I looked at the bed was those cold hands tearing at me.

Eventually, I ended up sitting as far from the bed as possible just listening to my surroundings. The building appeared to have come alive. There was frantic motion, echoing down the hall. Jaden's appearance seemed to have spurred them into action. Perhaps their arrogance had failed them finally. He was the only shape-shifter among us that could have discovered the island. The thought actually made me smile. Joham wasn't as smart as he thought.

* * *

Footsteps came heavily, storming towards me. My door flew open, almost breaking off it's hinges. Before I could move an inch, Joham had grabbed hold of my throat and hauled me off the floor so high my toes weren't even touching it. His eyes were a darker red than usual and fury filled his face.

"What have you done, Bitch?" He slapped me hard, before dropping me back to the ground.

I grunted at the force, but grinned sarcastically. "I thought you had respect for me?"

"Do not push me." He growled, pinching his fingers together with a miniscule gap in between. "You are this close to choosing someone to die. Do not play games you can't win. Now, get up."

I pushed myself up, forcing my face to not show the full pain his hand had caused me. "What now?" I hissed.

"We're leaving." Joham grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me out of the room.

Sophia was waiting outside, holding Megan tightly in one arm and a little boy toddler in the other. She looked somewhat pale and unnerved.

Joham seemed oblivious to her mood. "Sophia, be sure that you cover our tracks. Anna's already gone ahead with Renesmee."

She nodded, but still looked unsettled. "What about the others?"

Joham scoffed. "Don't you worry. They will decimate the packs when they arrive."

"So you're a coward abandoning them until it's safe?" I couldn't help the words as they spilled bitterly from my lips.

He shook me roughly. "I'm simply protecting my assets." He started to pull me forward again. "Tell me, Leah. Do you like fireworks?"

"Not really." I scoffed.

Sophia followed us silently, the children still in her arms. I could only assume she was hiding our scent like Joham ordered.

"Shame, should your friends by a miracle get past my children, there'll be a mighty show to be seen." The amusement in his voice was evident.

I started to struggle. "What the hell is that supposed to mean..."

"Boom!" He laughed loudly. "I never lose, Leah. I promise you. I have eternity to create more half breeds and vampires. All that really matters is my research and latest test subjects."

I dug my feet into the ground, trying to stall us as we reached a flight of stairs. I had to warn the pack. They were all at risk. Undeterred by my protests, Joham simply picked me up and let me to continue to lash out at him.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards a small door. Joham kicked it hard and it flung open, leading us outside. The moon was slowly sinking. The night had passed quicker than I thought. We trailed through an overgrown garden and into the forest. The air was cold and misty. I cursed and screamed until my throat was dry, and then I started punching out again. This went on as we crossed the forest and finally reached a cliff. There was a secluded cove below and a single row boat, with a small motor.

Joham seemed to be deliberating something and tossed me to the ground. I was getting sick of being thrown around. I glanced at Sophia, who was staring back towards the mansion longingly. Something had been bugging her all night. She caught my eye as she turned back and looked startled.

I shrugged at her coldly. Whatever she was worried about, it wasn't my problem. I looked up at the sky while Joham planned his next move. Dawn was coming. I prayed to god with us gone, the girls were still safe.

"Where's Anna?" Sophia eventually asked.

"Something's not right. Take the children to the boat and wait for me" he ordered.

Sophia hesitated, but eventually complied.

I had been slowly creeping backwards on the ground while he thought. I was ready to make a run for it. He caught wind of my intention and quickly grabbed my ankle, pulling me back to him. Adjusting his grip on my body, he once again dragged me upwards. Joham turned me roughly, pinning my back against him with one arm and holding my chin tightly with his hand so I faced towards the forest.

He stroked a cold finger down my cheek, in what I imagined was supposed to be tenderly. He scoffed. "You said they would come. You were right. We caught sight of them some miles out. I want you to watch, Leah. Whatever way things go, your wolves are about to die, and it's all your fault. If you're lucky, the humans might still be alive at the end of it, but there will be little left of them I am sure. I told you to behave."

"If the wolves are here. You are going to die," I snarled.

Sophia swiftly returned from the boat below empty handed. "We need to find Anna and Renesmee. I'll go," she offered.

Joham looked annoyed. "No. I'll go. We wouldn't want you going off course."

I didn't understand the reference, but Sophia once again looked grieved.

She shook slightly. "Ok. Give Leah to me then."

Joham threw me at her. She caught me effortlessly and dragged me down the wooden steps as Joham stalked off into the forest.

I tried to shake her hold to no avail. Sophia didn't speak. We reached the bottom of the cliff. The two children were sat against it, playing together oblivious to everything.

While keeping hold of me, Sophia rummaged in a bag near the boat. She produced some handcuffs and dragged me back towards the cliff. There was a rusty metal bar looped into the ground and she dragged me down to it, locking my arms behind my back and the cuffs through the loop. I was stuck. I kicked her as she stood up.

She ignored me and went to the two kids. "I've got to go for a minute. I need you two to stay away from the water and that lady over there. Just play here quietly. You promise?" She touched the boy's head softly and smiled.

Megan simply gurgled at her statement, but the older boy listened carefully and nodded.

Within a second she had disappeared back up the steps and out of sight. Even though I knew it was fruitless I still pulled against my chains. The sun was now coming above the horizon creating a haze in the misty morning. It brought me a new sense of urgency. I was so busy fighting the cuffs, that I didn't realize the children had joined me. Megan sat by my side, smiling happily. She looked older already and it was just a few days. The boy followed her nervously.

"You've been naughty," he said nervously.

I raised my eyebrow at him, stilling myself. "Why would you say that?"

The boy looked upset and pointed to the cuffs. "Grandpa does that to Momma whenever she's bad. Then a big man comes and hurts my Momma and makes her cry. Is the big man going to hurt you too?"

"I don't know..." I said breathlessly. What the hell had this child seen?

"Megan likes you." He smiled as she crawled on to my lap and snuggled against me. "I think I like you too. You're pretty, just like my Momma."

"That's great, Kid." I tried to sound sincere. I didn't need a babysitting gig right now, and tried jangling my cuffs once more while trying not to knock Megan off.

The little boy wandered round to my back. I couldn't see him in my line of sight. "You really should just come and sit down. What are you doing back there?" I scolded.

Megan crawled off my lap and followed him.

The boy didn't reply, but a light buzz of electricity hummed around my wrists. "Woah, what the hell?" The feeling got stronger as it expanded up my arms. It was a painful sensation, and I started to freak out as it spread through my shoulders and towards my heart. I tried to make sense of what was happening, it had to be the boy. "Stop, stop, stop." I called as my heart started to burn in me.

All of the sudden a surge ripped through me, throwing me on my back. My vision faltered, my heart stuttered and I felt my hairs stand on end. Angrily I turned around. The kid had almost electrocuted me. Special or not, he could have killed me.

Megan started to cry at my expression and the boy's bottom lip shook. He pointed his middle finger at me. "Momma showed me how to undo them for her."

I was about to make a smart remark when it dawned on me what he just said. I looked down at my hands, the cuffs were still attached on each, but the chain connecting them had melted and broken like they were no more than a piece of wax. Without a second thought, I mentally reached inside of me. I still couldn't phase, but something the kid had done had kick started my wolf; she was stirring. I felt hopeful. The morning was slowly passing and they hadn't given me my usual injection to keep her subdued either. It was now or never. I stood up ready to sprint back to the mansion, but paused to take in the two kids. I had to move them first in case anyone came back.

I picked up Megan, but the boy stepped back nervous.

"It's OK, we're going to find your Momma." I lied.

He seemed to consider it before stepping up to me and allowing me to pick him up as well. Unbeknown to him, I actually had no idea who his 'Momma' was.

It took me a few minutes to climb back up the cliff, with the children safely in my arms. As soon as I touched the last step I took off towards the forest at a sprint. It felt all too wrong and too easy, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't try. Some distance into the forest, I came across an ancient fallen tree. It was incredibly wide and it's deep roots had left a gaping hole beneath it where it used to sit in the ground. It was the best place I had come across so far to hide the kids.

Gently, I placed Megan and the boy in the hole. "I need you to stay here and be silent. Don't leave this spot." I looked at the boy. I needed to scare him into doing as I say, he had clearly ignored Sophia before. "If you don't, the bad man will come after you this time."

He looked at me wide eyed and terrified. "OK."

I kissed Megan's forehead and smiled at the boy. "Silent, remember?"

He nodded and I took that as the sign for me to leave them temporarily. I cleared some distance between us, but if I was honest I had no idea where the house was. I spun around several times, listening. I picked up a commotion to the left of me and took off in that direction. I still couldn't phase, but I had to help.

As I came closer it became clear there was a struggle going on. I entered a clearing and found Anna, pinning Nessie to the floor. The bitch had her hands around her throat and was shouting profanities. Nessie looked angry and had her fingers pressed tightly into Anna's temple. Anna's grip began to falter and she suddenly jumped away from Nessie as if she had been shocked.

"You, little Rat," Anna hissed. "How dare you. I don't care what Father says. I will kill you. You and your demented little thoughts."

Neither had noticed my presence, so I used the opportunity to quietly slip around behind Anna as she continued to curse at Nessie. As I moved I picked up a thick branch that was broken on the floor. I weighed it in my hand, getting a feel for it as a club. I turned into the clearing, but as I came into position my foot crunched on a twig and Anna turned around.

I'd lost the element of surprise and heard Nessie call my name in warning as Anna launched at me. I barely had time to react; her hands clawed my face as she shoved me to the ground. Instinctively, I rolled us so that I was on top. I was about to beat her senseless, when I realized she wasn't fighting back.

I crawled back quickly, looking down at her. The branch I'd held was protruding from her middle. It had pierced deep into her stomach and blood was pouring out.

Anna tried to sit up, but fell back down in pain. I could see her body trying to heal the wound, but failing with the offending item still impaled. For a moment, I thought she was going to pull it out herself, but all she did was roll on to her side, holding the branch tightly in her hands. Her eyes slowly came up to meet mine and for the first time I saw fear.

A part of me knew I was sick, but I felt no sympathy for the vindictive creature in front of me. I looked around for something to finish her off with. Although, I was ready to commit murder with my bear hands. I had been tormented by this girl for far too long.

I took a step towards her, but before I could go any further Joham appeared, picking Nessie up like a rag doll by her throat.

"You have really shitty timing," I snarled.

He looked from me to Anna and shook his head.

His daughter was curling further into herself in agony. I hoped I had hit a vital organ.

"Father, help me..." she begged.

Joham simply sneered at her, returning his attention to me. In the meantime, Nessie was squirming in his grip her fingers trying to reach his face. I had no idea what she was trying to do, but she managed to make contact and as she did, Joham's face contorted with pain and he dropped her.

"Nessie, run," I yelled as I barreled into him, trying to buy her some time. He took only seconds to right himself and swung around to grab me. I felt invigorated and danced out of his grip. I smiled - my senses really were waking up.

Our little dance continued as I lead him in the opposite direction to Nessie. Unfortunately, I somehow tripped and fell backwards, providing him with the perfect opportunity. Clumsy old me wasn't all wolf just yet.

I was at a loss as to what to do when a blurred shape landed on his shoulders. Hands pried at his head, trying to lift it from his body. Growling, hissing and snarling pursued as Joham fought his assaulter off. They bashed between trees and rocks, trying to loosen one another's grip. I righted myself, dodging the pair as they skirted past me at force. Only when I had managed to stand, did I realize it was Edward and he was half demented.

"You killed her." He muttered, over and over again.

I knew my time was running short, I couldn't let the packs try to reach the girls unprepared. I took one last look at Edward and Joham. The decision really wasn't that hard. I tore off into the forest once more, not even looking behind me.

* * *

**AN**

It's all happening now!

Thank you for all of the reviews and beta credit to Dontcallmeleelee!

Would love to know what you think. xx


	67. Escape

**Leah POV**

Somehow, I found my way back to the house. I fought through the overgrown garden as plants caught around my feet and scratched at my skin. I could see the side door ahead, open ajar. The sound of fighting rang all around. Until I could phase I had to be careful, but still fast, so I checked the corridor was clear before running back to the main hall. I skirted to a halt at the balcony as I took in the sight below me. One of the doors had been busted open and a polar bear and two arctic foxes were fighting off a group of seven leeches. No one else seemed to have followed them yet. I knew if Shay, Alex and Dylan were here though, Cris couldn't be far behind.

I didn't know where to go next. Shay was monstrous and bowling around all over the place. I watched in awe as Dylan and Alex danced around him naturally, their smallness proving an asset. They skirted out of his way with ease as he caught a leech under him and ripped their head off with his paws.

The twins were going their own tag team routine and wearing down another leech, picking them apart bit by bit. Shay continued to mow through them until the last two fled up the stairs from him in fear. Shay's eyes followed their movement as they ran right past, before falling on me. As he looked at me, I heard an excited howl somewhere in the distance - Cris.

My heart leaped and I flew down the stairs towards Shay. "Where is he?"

Shay shook his head, gesturing for me to climb aboard. Dylan and Alex were skipping around us.

"Not yet... the girls need help." I stepped back from all three of them and looked to the door leading to the cellar. According to Joham there was a trap set somewhere. I was about to try and work out the best way forward when a black wolf came barreling into the room. There were leeches on his tail, and as soon as he'd cleared the doorway he spun to face them. Shay, Dylan and Alex immediately joined the fray. I was about to slip away from the fighting, but as turned back to the door I came face to face with another snarling half breed. The girl, with ratty brown hair rounded on me. I matched her step for step as we circled each other.

I still couldn't phase, but my strength continued to increase. The girl looked tired and beat up. I was about to dive at her, when someone pounced on me from behind.

"Get away from my daughter, Dog," the female voice hissed in my ear, as my neck was bent backwards towards teeth.

I managed to get my leg looped around theirs and kicked it out, putting us off balance. It was enough too slink out of their hold. I spun, coming face to face with Sophia as she put herself between me and the half breed.

"Bit ironic, _you_ being the motherly type," I snorted.

Gradually, more wolves and leeches were filtering into the room. Sophia's eyes scanned around. She took a further step back. Her chances of escape were slim. She quickly felt in her pocket and produced a set of keys.

She showed them to me. "Let us go. I'll tell you about the traps and give you the cell keys."

I considered the options. If I let her go, she could come back one day and start this all over again. If I didn't we could all die anyway. "You tell me and give over the keys and I'll let you leave. If I see you ever again though, that will be it."

She seemed to assess me. "Is my son still near the dock?"

The little boy suddenly made more sense to me. "No."

Sophia hissed, "What have you done with him? "

I shook my head. "I don't trust you. You'll take Megan."

Sophia took her daughter's hand, keeping her close. "I only want my children, Leah. You can keep that brat. I'm offering a truce."

I sized her up. She was anxious, but more importantly she had two things I needed. I couldn't risk not meeting her halfway.

"Keys..." I ordered.

She handed them to me. "My son?"

I snorted angrily. "Near a fallen tree not far from the boat. The trap?"

"Mines and trip wires - all pressure triggered. As soon as you step off they explode."

I inhaled sharply. What the hell were we dealing with. "What about disarming them?"

She almost laughed, before realizing what a dangerous move that would be. "They're rigged. You don't think my father would give any one a chance of escape, do you?"

I made a step towards her angrily. "You have five seconds to get out of my sight."

Sophia didn't need telling twice and fled down the corridor with her daughter and out of view.

I looked down at the keys in my hand, and only then realized how much I was shaking. If Joham really had set mines everywhere we were all in desperate danger. It was only a matter of time before someone triggered one. I had to move quickly. The sooner I got the girls out and clear of the building the sooner the packs could retreat. I was about to carefully make my way down stairs, when strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

Defensively, I swung my fist backwards over my shoulder at their head. I made impact.

The male behind me grunted in pain and released me. "I missed you too."

My heart soared as I recognized the voice and spun round, throwing myself into my brother's arms.

He squeezed me tightly back, before gently pushing me away and searching me for any kind of pain. "Are you ok? What happened to your face?"

Surprised, I felt my skin. It was torn in several lines. Anna must have caught me when she attacked me in the forest. "I'll tell you later. Otherwise, I'm fine. A little out of my comfort zone, but aren't we all." I paused. "Bella's dead."

Seth's face fell. "I know. Edward read someone's mind before we even got close. He lost it, Leah. He just abandoned everyone and flew into the forest."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "What about the rest of the Cullens?"

"They split up, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and the Denali clan came with us. Esme and Carlisle followed Edward," Seth explained.

Grinding my teeth, I let the information sink in. "We could need Carlisle. Emily's really sick."

My brother frowned. "We'll sort her out, ok? Don't panic?"

I knew he didn't mean it patronizingly, but telling me not to panic after the last few days I'd been through was a bit rich. I calmed myself. It wasn't Seth's fault. "Where's Embry and Cris? What about backup? Are you injured at all?"

"I'm fine. Most the guys got held back. A few of us managed to make a gap in their defenses and get through before they closed it up again. As far as I know they're ok, but I don't have a direct link to Cris." As he explained, he was constantly looking around for any sign of danger. "Can you phase?"

"Not yet," I said frustrated.

"Ok, we need to get you somewhere safe then." He grabbed my arm to lead me away.

I was about to tell him about the bombs, when a vampire hurtled towards him.

Seth pushed me back automatically and I landed against the wall. He phased mid air, meeting them head on. Seeing that there was still a dozen leeches or so in the room, I knew my brother would be needed. He couldn't afford to be absent. I squeezed the keys in my hand and sneaked away to the cellar door.

I was halfway down the steps when a deep boom rumbled through the foundations of the building. The floor above me trembled and shook violently. I stumbled off balance clutching for the cold brick wall beside me to steady myself as dust and dirt fell from the ceiling. It felt like an earthquake had just hit.

"Seth!" I shouted and scrambled back up the steps. As soon as I reached the door, I tried to push it open, but it was blocked. Something had pinned it shut. "Seth!" I yelled again. I prayed to god whatever had exploded on the other side hadn't hurt him. One thing for certain, was that someone had triggered something and I prayed it was a vampire and not one of us. After shouting a few more times, my voice began to go hoarse. I was desperately thirsty. Hearing no answer from anyone, I gave the door one last shove, before slumping to the floor defeated. I tried to stop myself from panicking as a million thoughts ran through my head. The air around me was now dusty and gray and I coughed a little, trying to clear my lungs. I realized there was no point sitting her uselessly. I just had to hope my brother was ok. I tried to phase once more to check, but there was still nothing. I decided to at least go and release Emily and Rachel and look for Kim.

I had only just reached the bottom step when it dawned on me that the corridor could well be treacherous. It seemed right up Joham's street to do something so evil. I turned my whole focus to the corridor as I made my way forward, scanning every inch of the floor for a sign of a trap. I was beginning to think it was all safe when I spotted something out of place. I looked closer; sure enough, the ground was broken right outside the girl's cell door and I could just make out the shine of something metal protruding.

Stepping well around the area, I reached over and unlocked the door. It swung open and I hopped inside. My stomach dropped at the sight before me.

Rachel was sat on the floor, her back against the wall, with Emily braced between her legs as she rubbed her back. "Breathe, Em'. It'll pass, just breathe."

Emily's hands were gripping Rachel's knees tight as she tried to pant. Her face was contorted in pain and it wasn't until she relaxed, did either of the girls notice me.

Rachel gasped, but my focus was on Emily.

"Leah!" Emily tried to move towards me, but let out a high pitched shriek.

I flew to her side and crouched down. "Emily, what is it?"

She looked pale and gaunt, sweat was on her brow as she clutched her stomach.

Rachel looked petrified. "I think she's in labor."

"Hell, Em', couldn't you hang on a bit longer?" I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Guess not," she grunted and grabbed my hand, squeezing tight. "Another one." She clenched her eyes shut.

"It's ok. Everyone's here. We'll get you out." I soothed as her fingers dug into mine.

Gently, I released her hand and stood. My attention had been caught by something else. In the distance I could make out the sound of scraping and things being moved around. It was coming from the door. For a minute I feared for the girls. What if it was a leech behind the door and not one of the guys? I turned back into the room and was about to tell them to get back into the corner, when a loud bang sounded. I looked back to the steps - the door was hanging off its hinges and a black wolf was squeezing its way through the rubble and small gap he had made.

As soon as he saw me, he took off at speed towards me. I didn't even have time to shout a warning about the mine as Sam charged into the room. He missed it by inches, purely by luck, as he phased back to human in front of Emily.

I let out a sigh of relief and allowed my heart to beat again. Moving back, I gave everyone some space. Emily was crying just at the sight of him. Sam picked her up without hesitation, cradling her in his arms. As he did, he also met my eye.

"You ok?" He mouthed, looking between Rachel and I.

We nodded and he seemed satisfied and turned back to his wife. They murmured quietly to each other, so I turned away and helped Rachel up. As I went to lend her a hand I gasped. She shot a finger to her mouth, begging me to be quiet.

"I don't want to scare her anymore than she already is," she whispered.

I nodded, but my stomach twisted. Where Emily had been sitting there was a pool of blood... too much blood. Sam was watching us as he held her tight to him bridal style.

"She needs help," I murmured.

His face dropped as he looked between the blood patch and his wife. The significance of it dawning on him. "Can you phase?" he asked me.

"No." I shook my head sadly.

Sam looked down at Emily. I could tell he was thinking about what to do. He moved back towards us, gently readjusting her in his arms. She was barely conscious.

He looked at me solemnly. "I need you to take her. I'm going to check if the coast is clear, then I'll lead you all out."

I nodded and held my arms out ready to receive Emily. She whimpered as he passed her over. Kissing her head lightly, he met my eyes worriedly.

"She'll be ok, Sam," I reassured.

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't comment. Instead he headed towards the door. My heart skipped a beat; he was about to set his foot down outside the cell again.

"Sam, wait..." I shrieked.

His foot paused mid air before he retracted his step and looked at me questioningly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he came away from the entrance. "It's booby trapped." I pointed out to him.

His face paled and he gulped hard. "Shit. Is that what I think it is?"

I nodded. "Be careful."

He smiled nervously. "Thanks, Leah."

I watched on tenterhooks as he stepped over the mine this time. Turning back to Rachel, I was about to explain what was going on above. I had only just started when Sam's heavy footsteps in the corridor simply stopped and he cursed angrily.

Rachel and I looked curiously at each other and poked our heads out the doorway. I kept Emily tight against me; her head rested on my shoulder.

Sam was stood frozen, balanced oddly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. I knew straight away that something was desperately wrong.

"Sam?" I called, carefully stepping around the mine, keeping hold of Emily. I gestured for Rachel to copy me and she followed my footing.

Slowly, Sam turned his body to face us, his feet remaining locked where they were. He looked sadly at Emily, who was now unconscious in my arms. The look he gave me was one of defeat.

Rachel broke the silence. "Sam, what is it?" She took a step towards him.

"Don't come any closer, any of you," he shouted desperately.

I looked to his strangely positioned foot again as realization stuck me. "Oh, no. Sam." My breath caught in my throat, cutting off my words. I moved forward automatically.

"Leah, don't," he ordered. "It's too dangerous!"

"Sam, don't be stupid; we can get help."

He glanced again at Emily and then to my hands. I followed his gaze. My hands and shirt were already soaked red.

Sam shook his head. "She's losing too much blood. There's no time. She has to come first."

I turned to Rachel who seemed to have gone into shock.

We had to remain focused, so I grasped her arm, keeping Emily supported and made her look at me. "I need you to get help, ok? Can you do that?"

She nodded uncertainly, glancing between Sam and I.

"Rachel?" I said sternly, raising my voice.

She seemed to shake herself out of her stupor. "Y... yes." She finally managed.

"Good. Follow me." I lead her carefully back towards Sam, my eyes skirting for any more traps. I was never going to forgive myself for missing one. I had fucked up. This was my fault and I had to find a way to fix it.

Sam grunted, "Leah, I said..."

"Shut up, Sam!" I snapped. I looked back to Rachel who was moving just as cautiously as me.

"Is it safe to go past him?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, if you go around you'll be fine. Just keep to the opposite wall and move slowly," I explained softly.

"What about Kim? We need to find her too," Rachel said worriedly.

I offered her a small reassuring smile. "We will. One thing at a time."

Sam heard our conversation. "Kim's safe. We found her in another part of the building."

Rachel looked appeased and I temporarily felt her relief. We all held our breath as Rachel carefully crept around Sam. As soon as she was past she took off at speed down the hallway for help.

I turned and closed the distance between Sam and I. Emily hadn't woken up, but was still bleeding just as profusely. Gently, I too crept around Sam before placing her down softly a short distance from the steps and returning. Dropping flat to the floor, I tried to examine the plate he was standing on - not that I had any idea what I was looking at.

"Leah," Sam called.

I ignored him and shifted to another angle. All I could see was the metal trigger he was stood on. I hit the floor in frustration. This wasn't happening.

"Leah..." His voice rose. "Leah, get up!"

I failed to look up and shook my head.

His voice softened. "Leah, please."

I sighed and finally stood to hear him out. We just had to wait out help. I was willing to defend them both until that came.

"It's going to be ok." Sam drew my attention back to him.

Before I could speak, the building shook violently again as another explosion took place; this one was even closer. I cringed as dust and dirt fell from the ceiling. Who had triggered it this time?

Amazingly, Sam somehow managed to keep his foot down on the mine, although the other one shifted slightly to keep him standing. I couldn't help but fall back into the wall in despair.

"How? _How_ is it going to be ok?" I whispered, covering my head with my hands. I wanted to scream. My stomach was churning wildly, threatening to empty itself. What could I do? There had to be something?

"Leah," Sam called softly again. "You've got to take Emily and go."

Finally, I lifted my hands and looked at him solemnly. "Sam, I won't just leave you. I can't. Rachel's..."

He looked angry and desperate. "Leah, if you don't go now, she could die. So could you. I don't want either of you near me when this thing goes off." His anger faded and his wide eyes begged me. "Please," he choked.

"Sam, don't talk like that. We might be able to disarm it. There has to be a way." I tried to ignore Sophia's warning about them being rigged.

He saw right through me. "Don't lie to yourself," Sam whispered. "We both know that's not going to happen. And, I'm not willing to risk anyone else's life trying. One mistake is all it takes. Besides, this building could go at any minute. I barely kept my foot on this thing a minute ago."

"I won't leave you." I reiterated. "I can't."

Sam sighed. "You have too."

I glanced back to the stairs, internally begging for help to come. "I've never listened to you before, Uley. Why would I start now?"

He laughed bitterly. "Because I'm right."

"Sam."

He cut me off. "No. You need to listen to me... there's people that need you more right now. Emily's one of them. You've always been the strong logical one, and we both know I'm never getting off this trigger."

As an alpha, I instinctively knew he was right, but I still shook my head, refusing to accept it. The human part of me just couldn't. My chest felt like it was being ripped open as I made myself step towards him. Even after all these years, he was _Sam_ to me.

"I'm so sorry." My voice cracked as I fought back my threatening tears.

"This isn't your fault," he whispered. "Listen..."

I shook my head. "I'm not saying any goodbyes. As soon as Emily's out I'm coming back. We'll work something out."

He laughed sadly. "Stubborn as always."

I went to speak, but he cut me off.

"Stop. Look at me."

I met his eyes. Those same eyes that had once looked at me with so much love shone brightly. It took me back so many years. "You have to know, I never regretted loving you." He paused. "Promise me, whatever happens you know this isn't your fault... today, back then, none of it is your fault."

"Sam..."

He shook his head. "Show them how to be strong, alright?"

I knew exactly what he was saying. I felt tears rolling down my face and without thinking pressed my lips against his. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It was a goodbye. I couldn't even process how we'd got to this point. It didn't feel real. It was all happening so fast. This wasn't right.

He kissed me back softly before pulling away. He nodded sadly. "There's no time. Now go."

"I can bring Emily over?" I whispered.

His eyes glistened sadly. "No. I don't want her near this thing. Just make sure she knows I love her and that I'll always be with her."

"I'm coming back." I repeated. "We'll get you out."

He smiled. "No. You won't."

In my heart of hearts, I knew the chances of me making it back down here and finding a way to disarm the bomb was incredibly slim. I looked at Sam once more before nodding.

My lip trembled, my legs quaked and my heart broke, but somehow I managed to turn my back on him and see through the tears flooding my vision. I picked up Emily and held her close as I fought the sobs that ripped through my throat; deep down, I doubted she would ever see her husband again. My feet stumbled as the devastation hit me. Time had never passed so slowly. I trudged along step by step, forcing myself to only look forward. Eventually, I reached the steps and climbed them steadily. I turned back to take one last look at Sam down below.

I realized he was crying too. "It'll be ok." He smiled sadly.

I couldn't speak, the tears fell so hard. I nodded firmly and then I did the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my life... I walked away from Samuel Uley for the last time.

* * *

**AN**

Beta credit to Don'tcallmeleelee

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their watch lists.

Would love to know your reactions.


	68. Growing Up

**Nessie's POV**

I was so hungry I felt sick, or so sick I felt hungry - I really wasn't sure anymore. I'd been in the dark for so long I'd lost count of time. My only regularity was the beatings I received. It made sense what they were doing. Anna had explained it so happily.

Every time they beat me, my body tried to heal, but to do so it needed energy. Normally, my energy would be replenished by food, but because that wasn't available I was starving. It was only sheer willpower that restrained me from diving at the glass of warm blood they left in my room after each visit. I could smell it was human and fresh. At the beginning it hadn't been such an issue, but as the time passed it became harder to resist it. My throat felt so parched and the crimson liquid looked so nourishing.

Staying sane was becoming harder and harder. I spent my hours picturing my family and Jake in my head. I drifted in and out of sleep, but my stomach continued to feel like it was shriveling up and the pangs that came with it were excruciating.

At one point, I even considered drinking my own blood until I realized that was pointless and also just as depraved.

A huge part of me missed Leah's presence, not only because she always seemed to know what to do, but because I liked her too. She had always been so honest with me and I admired her tenacity. That's why I'd approached her about Jake - she wouldn't hide the truth from me. I knew it was stupid to be thinking about something that was so irrelevant right now, but I couldn't help it. Things changed so quickly for me I was constantly learning something, be it about people, emotions or appropriate behavior. Other people had decades to learn it all and grow up, I had just one.

Even in the time that Jake had moved to Denali with us, things had changed. When I first arrived back in Forks to confess my feelings to him they had still felt so new and undiscovered; now that I had spent time with him romantically, they had changed yet again. I was in a relationship, seeing a different side of Jake who was no longer my doting babysitter. I was also realizing that my life had been far from black and white as had his. My childhood innocence was all but gone. There was more to life than just me and realizing that had brought out not only my insecurities, but made me question what the imprint really meant.

I guess what had upset me most was seeing how naturally he and Leah fit together; deep down under his skin a part of him _loved _her. Even I could see why. It was always so easy for them to be together - even on the telephone they had chemistry. She could make him angry and volatile and just as quickly turn him into a puppy. I didn't have that kind of control over Jake. Jake could never get angry at me, he could never be himself truly, the imprint wouldn't allow it. I knew how selfish that made me, but I couldn't help but love him. The irony was that wanting him to love me too, meant he did. I would never know if that was for me, all faults included, or out of obligation.

It's the exact reason why I'd been willing to try and break the imprint. If Leah and him had a chance then I would do it. Hell, I was willing to do it for Jake alone so that he had a choice. It would probably break my heart if he didn't want me, but that would be better than an eternity of lies.

I remembered well what Leah had said. She admitted she loved Cris and that Jake was nothing more than her best friend. She had said he'd chosen me. Had he? If I'd have bothered to find out instead of thinking I could handle the situation things might have been different. It was amazing how stupid and naive I'd been. Thanks to me we were all in trouble now.

I just prayed that everyone was ok. I'd heard nothing about any of the girls since they dragged Leah away. I was alone and isolated, hanging on to Leah's instructions to stay calm and collected. She was so strong and had given me courage so easily, but it was dying quickly. I didn't know how much longer I could hang on, even though I knew I had too.

All of the sudden, screaming could be heard from another room. There were three sets of voices crying out. I curled into a ball, gripping my hair in my hands, trying not to tug it out. I recognized the voices and my breathing started to accelerate. I heard movement outside, footsteps dragging a flailing crying body. I could smell the fear from the person as they passed my door and, dear god, the throbbing sound of an elevated heartbeat which was pumping fresh warm blood through veins at speed. The taste would be so sweet, so ripe. I purposely and desperately began to bang my own head back against the wall, trying to regain focus. The pain helped to bring me back somewhat, but I still shoved my fist in my mouth as I fought back the saliva pooling inside. I had never believed I was a monster until this moment.

Eventually, the sound of the throbbing heartbeat returned, but this time, the steps stopped outside my door. Keys jangled at the lock. The door swung open.

Kim was held tightly against a leech who threw her in the room.

"Dinner time!" He sneered.

Kim hit the floor hard and the door slammed shut locking her in with me. My throat constricted, my nostrils flared. My eyes trailed down, the way she held her leg highlighted an injury, a weakness, and she was bleeding.

She looked up at me. "Nessie?"

I turned my face away and crawled further into my corner, trying to disappear into the wall. I scrambled at the bricks desperately. I had to control my urges.

She moved closer. "Nessie?"

I felt the air move and glanced her way; her fingers were reaching towards me.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

Kim looked frightened and edged backwards slowly. Her tears had stopped, but I could still hear the shuddering of her breath and pounding heart. She was scared. My internal thoughts were working out the best way to kill her, she would make such an easy prey. The human had no escape.

_The human..._

I was failing to see her as a person. I was losing myself.

"Tell me something. Anything..." I pleaded, closing my eyes.

Kim sat there, her red puffy face looked so lost. "The packs are coming."

I sat up, looking directly at her. My hunger calmed. "Jake?"

Kim nodded slowly. "I think so. Leah was shouting Jaden's name and Joham's not pleased. I think... I think they've found us."

I breathed deeply. Kim's own heartbeat had calmed, which helped me regain myself.

There was one thought which had been constant in my mind. "Have you seen my Mom anywhere?"

Her face paled.

"Please," I begged. "Tell me if you know something."

Kim looked sick. "Nessie, I'm so sorry. She's de..."

"No." I shook my head angrily before she could finish. "No!"

She started to cry again and nodded.

I moved towards her faster than I could even process. My hand gripped her arm, pulling her to full height as I looked into her wide scared eyes. The truth looked back. My grip tightened.

It wasn't until Kim gasped in pain that I realized I was hurting her. Stepping back, I fell to the concrete floor. My body kept going until I lay flat out, staring at the almost pitch black ceiling. My head spun. The ceiling swirled before my eyes. Emotions drove through my whole body and eventually a choking noise erupted around me.

I didn't understand who was making the noise until I realized it was me. Tears were falling down my cheeks and my chest felt like it was splitting open; I had never felt more human. Even my hunger was gone.

"Mom," I whispered to myself over and over again.

* * *

"Get up." I opened my eyes. Anna was standing over me. I tried to focus, my head felt heavy, my body felt weak and my brain felt foggy.

I stood reluctantly. My legs shaking beneath me. My eyes found Kim beside me, standing rigid. After a moment, I felt fingers probing at my hand. I looked down. Kim was reaching out to me. I gripped her hand in mine.

"Move," Anna ordered, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. As soon as we left the cell, we were surrounded by other vampires and half breeds. I cast my eyes back down the corridor. They were digging up the ground, it didn't make sense.

I kept a tight hold of Kim as we were dragged into a bright room. I could only blink and stagger as I was pulled along. There were more stairs, then we were shoved into a new room. My eyes were still adjusting to the light. Kim and I continued to hold on to each other. I had no idea what was happening.

Confused, I sat down on the sofa in the room. Kim joined me in silence.

After a while I had to ask, "About Mom, how did it happen?"

Kim sighed. "There's time for that later."

I grasped her hand tightly. "Please, I have to know."

Eventually, Kim seemed to relent. "Bella came across us in the forest and tried to stop the vampires from taking us. She was so brave, Nessie. She fought continuously and wouldn't give up. There were just too many of them. It's no consolation I know, but you should be proud of her."

"I am." I nodded. I somehow managed to push through my grief. "I didn't mean to hurt you before. I was struggling not to bite you. Are you ok?"

She looked a little uncomfortable and shifted away ever so slightly. "I've been better." She paused. "It's Emily I'm worried about. She's real sick. Leah was in the cell next to us. She never really said how she was though."

"Sounds like Leah," I said sadly.

We sat in silence again. My grief seemed to have numb my thirst and reminding myself that Kim was a person and a friend made things easier. The weight of my Mom's death wasn't going anywhere though, but then neither were we.

Sometime later, the door opened forcefully making both Kim and I jump. Anna stormed in furiously. She eyed me in disgust and before I could react, she grabbed me by my hair, dragging me out of the room. I tried to fight her, but I was too weak. Kim tried to follow, calling out for me, grabbing my other arm.

Anna noticing her attempt laughed cruelly before shoving her off and backwards into the room. I heard Kim cry out as the door slammed shut behind me and then a loud thump as she threw herself against it, begging not to be left behind.

I was confused and disorientated, trying to get my bearings. Anna seemed oblivious to my struggle and continued to roughly pull me backwards through the building. I tried to kick out at her again, but was still to weak.

I felt my spirit sink as I realized I was useless. I had done nothing, but brought this hell among us. We were in the forest by now, having left the mansion through some side door. The trees loomed up around us threateningly. I found myself desperately thinking about Mom, but the pain was too much for me to contain. I found my hands wandering of their own accord.

Anna didn't even notice my fingers as they crawled up her arm. She was completely focused on wherever she was taking me, her fingers gripping into the flesh of my arm as she dragged me along.

My fingers found her shoulder, then her neck, before creeping up to her temple. She screamed at the contact, releasing me. My free arm swung around, my hand mirroring the other on her head. She started flailing her arms, trying to claw at me as she continued to hiss and break my hold. Thoughts of Mom, my pain, my hate, my disgust for everything poured through. I was overwhelmed, but completely determined she would share in my hell.

Somehow, Anna managed to get her hands around my throat. My hands didn't break contact, but as she tightened her fingers around me, I felt my air supply dwindling. Both of us were determined the other would break first. I continued to bombard her with wave after wave of my thoughts. As something I thought stung her, she stopped throttling me and punched me instead. The blow sent me to the forest floor and before I could react she was on me. I was pinned to the floor as her hands once again gripped my throat. My legs kicked out from under her and I managed to twist my hands around and press into her temple once more. This time I was more focused and imagined every nightmare I had ever had and the feelings they had provoked in me. Anna started to curse. Finally, I threw at her my latest torment, her brother half dead, laying on our table.

She recoiled from me. "You, little Rat, how dare you. I don't care what Father says. I will kill you. You and your demented little thoughts."

She continued to swear when the sound of a branch snapping nearby distracted us both. Anna spun around, facing the forest with her back to me.

My eyes searched the trees as well. Finally, I saw her. "Leah!"

Anna was too quick she flew at Leah, snarling and clawing at her skin before shoving her to the ground. Somehow, Leah managed to roll away though. My breath caught when Anna didn't follow. She lay instead on the floor, a spear sticking out of her body and blood oozing out rapidly. Anna tried to move, but she was in too much pain and fell back down. She seemed to contemplate what to do and then surprised me by curling into herself on her side.

Leah had barely glanced my way and was trying to decide what to do next. She was looking for something, an angry glare in her eye. I couldn't help but take in her ferocity. She looked deadly.

My body was still trying to heal and I was about to reach out to her, when cold dead fingers wrapped back around my throat, pushing against the bruising already in place. I was lifted from the ground in shock. Joham stared back.

"You have really shitty timing," Leah snarled in the background.

Joham's focus left me and looked between Anna and Leah, shaking his head.

"Father, help me..." Anna pleaded.

I was horrified when Joham simply sneered at her. He was more interested in Leah, so I used the only chance I had to distract him. My fingers reached out for his face. I imagined nothing but burning and pain. It worked. Joham dropped me.

Before I could even move, Leah had tackled him.

"Nessie, run," she yelled.

I had to get help or some kind of weapon so I flew back towards the house desperately. I hadn't gone far when I caught movement in the distance of the trees. My eyes blinked rapidly at the moving blur.

"Grandpa?" It wasn't possible. The blur kept moving, but I knew it was him. "Grandpa!" I yelled.

At the sound of my voice, he turned in my direction and ran to me. I'd barely managed to process that he was actually here when I was pulled into his strong arms. I sobbed against him at the relief. My family was really here. Carlisle held me softly against him and rubbed my back. After a while, he checked me over swiftly for injuries. He had growled at the bruises on my throat. Not long after, I felt a second pair of hands on me. I turned and was moved into Esme's hold.

I hugged her desperately as I cried, "Mom's dead."

"Oh, sweetheart." She soothed, her voice cracking. "It's going to be ok."

"Now we know what Edward must have heard in that vampire's head," Carlisle murmured solemnly. "No wonder he took off."

I peaked at him throw Esme's hold. Carlisle looked deeply saddened and worried as he glanced into the forest.

"My father's out there?" I whispered in horror. I pulled away from Esme. "We have to help him."

Carlisle shook his head. "You need to go back to the boat and wait for us. I'll get him."

"No," I cried.

"He's right, love," Esme said quietly. "We need to go back to the boat. There might be injured people and we need to help them and protect them. Carlisle will help your father."

I looked between them and my shoulders sunk. I knew they would never let me go and I realized that it was my own fault we had ended up here. I couldn't bring myself to argue. I nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Esme walked over and kissed Carlisle, she met his eye. "Be careful."

He kissed her back, stroking her cheek. "I'll bring him back. I promise. I love you."

I turned away, giving them their moment as they spoke softly.

Once Carlisle had headed into the forest, Esme lead us back swiftly to the boat. We met no resistance on the way back, but we both jumped, grasping each other when a loud explosion erupted in the direction of the mansion.

My heart pounded in my chest. "Jake." I wanted to run to him.

"Come on, Renesmee." Esme gently pulled me away from the sound.

My eyes remained fixed in the direction of the house. When we reached the cliff, we followed the steep incline down to pier. A large motor boat was moored there.

I spun around as another explosion went off. This time it was too much. "Jake!"

Esme wasn't quick enough. I flew back up the hill towards my heart.

* * *

**AN**

Hope you enjoyed the update. Would love your thoughts!

Thank you for the reviews and people reading and adding this story still.

Beta credit to the awesome Dontcallmeleelee!


	69. As A Pack

**Leah POV**

Somehow I managed to hold it together enough to get Emily and I out of the cellar. The door leading to the hall still hung of its hinges, allowing me just enough space to squeeze through. My heart felt numb, but my limbs pushed on.

I was cautious as I entered the room. The sound of fighting seemed to have moved off into the distance, but I couldn't be completely sure. The dust still hadn't settled, but I could see enough to realize that the ceiling had caved in and the staircase above had collapsed as well. It left me only one exit.

Trying not to think about Sam being left alone in the dank dark, I took the unknown corridor. My focus now had to be on getting Emily out. As I moved along, I dodged the debris. It was everywhere along with the smell of burning which filled my nostrils. There was no one to be seen though and I was immediately worried. Unsure of where to go, I saw some doors open that lead to a patio. Perhaps I could spot something from outside?

Emily stirred against me, groaning as I readjusted her in my grip. As soon as I reached the balcony, I inhaled the fresh air deeply. When I looked around I was no better off though. A cliff edge was before us. I was going to have to walk aimlessly through the mansion, with Emily in my arms.

I was about to move off when the sound of air beating fell around me. Jaden swooped down to the balcony, catching me off guard. He landed on the concrete and phased back smoothly, remaining crouched to hide his body.

He saw my surprised look. "Rachel found us just before the hall collapsed. No one else can get through yet. How is she?" He gestured to Emily.

"Not good. We need to get her help." I gently sunk to the ground with her as exhaustion threatened to take over. "Sam's trapped. He needs help. I couldn't get him out." My voice wavered.

Jaden touched my hand gently in reassurance. "We'll work something out, ok? We'll get him. Have you seen the baby?"

"Yes. I hid her in the forest." I nodded desperately, hoping that his statement about Sam rang true.

He looked relieved. "Ok. That's good. At least she's not still inside."

I paused, scared to ask. "What about my brother, is he safe? Cris, Jake, Embry are they..."

"They're all fine, a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing they won't recover from. We lost two young wolves from the other pack though and one of the allied vampires is dead. When the last explosion went off we had to retreat and regroup. A lot of the vamps fled at the same time, but it's not completely over. The main problem is that no one's seen Joham." Jaden looked disheartened sharing the news.

"He ran. Last time I saw him Edward was trying to decapitate him." I sighed and looked at the ruins of the building behind us and then back to her. I had no idea how far would I have to go around. "We need to get her out of here and to help."

"Let me take her. I can fly her to the dock and then come back for you," Jaden suggested.

I had to be honest, his idea daunted me. "Can you do it safely? That's a big drop."

He almost looked offended. "Trust me."

Reluctantly, I nodded.

We carefully lifted Emily together so that she was sitting up. Jaden looked around briefly before ripping off an old curtain hung by the patio door. He wrapped it around her to keep her warm. Why didn't I think of that?

Jaden stood back and phased, softly lifting off and hovering above us. I was impressed as he lowered himself down, until he was in reach of Emily. Gently as he could, he wrapped his talons around her arms and shoulders, securing her in his grip. Moving upwards, her body followed him until her feet left the ground and she hung limply between us. She looked like a rag doll.

Jaden moved around slightly and seemed to be testing her weight. He then met my eyes before swooping off into the mist like a dart. The minute he left I turned around to go back to Sam. I knew everyone would kill me for going back alone, but there was no way I was waiting for reinforcements. I had been kidding myself to think I could walk away like that. I had only walked a few feet when the whole world shook around me. I glanced towards the cellar entrance as something hard hit my head...

My vision was blurred and my ears rung. It took me a minute to focus as I realized there had been another explosion. There was a stench of singed flesh in the air and my head ached. Automatically, I reached for the back of my skull. It was damp. I brought my fingers to my face, rubbing them together. Blood.

I sat up slowly, pressing my back against the wall. My body still wasn't regenerating at normal speed, so I took a moment to gather my bearings while I healed. I looked down at my clothes which in some parts had been burnt away. My skin below was red and charred; it was my own flesh I had smelt. I coughed as I realized there was an amber glow around me and it was stronger towards the cellar.

Dazed, I stumbled to my feet as quickly as I could. "Sam! Sam!"

I slipped and stumbled my way back towards him. The door was now gone, thrown completely from its hinges. I got level with the doorway and immediately fell back, shielding my body. Everything down there was burning and the heat was scolding. There was no way I could venture in there and deep down I knew there was no point. One look was enough to tell me there was no one left to save. I fell to my knees in despair as the tears came. I had thought before was hard, but this time Sam really was gone.

I lost track of time as I sat on the floor crying. My whole body ached and my mind was barely able to focus on anything but thoughts of Sam. It wasn't until I was stirred by the wolf inside me growling impatiently that I realized I had to move. It was a strange sensation that brought me back to reality; I could feel her near the edge of my skin. The urge to phase like an itch I couldn't scratch. Pushing myself up, I took my first step away from the cellar; it was time to leave this hell hole. There would be time to cry later.

Carefully, I scrambled over the latest rubble. It took a minute as my concussion and shock faded slowly. A couple of times I even struggled to find a steady spot to stand on, but eventually, I managed to reach clearer ground. The metal rods of the foundations poked out here and there, and I grabbed the sharpest one I could find. I may not be able to phase yet, but after Anna I wouldn't hesitate to put a stake through a half-breeds heart if I got the chance. My compassion for living creatures had long passed.

Keeping the spear tightly in my hand, I began to climb through the corridor, finding solid foot holes for me to use. Sadly, my way was blocked yet again, however where the ceiling had recently caved in there was tiny gap to the next level. Having no choice, I climbed back up the rubble and reached on tiptoes. Lightly throwing the metal rod ahead of me, I gripped the jagged edges and using as much of my strength as I could pulled myself up. It was tight and a struggle, but come hell or high water I would get there. I eventually lifted myself high enough to be half way up; my hips were level with the edge and with one last effort I squeezed my knee through and up on to the side. I rolled onto the floor above me.

Quickly, I took a defensive stance, keeping low to the ground. Without realizing I'd been crying again, I wiped my tears away quickly. I felt for my weapon which I gripped as I spun round in a small circle, getting my bearings. I was in a smaller laboratory to the one of the ground floor. There was an old generator near the gap, sending sparks out occasionally.

I turned quickly and made my way to the door. I yanked it as far open as I could and slipped through into the corridor. Everywhere was dark and full of ash, but the sounds of fighting seemed immediately closer and in the direction I needed to go.

I kept to the walls, sliding along to remain hidden for as long as I could. I wasn't a coward, but I knew when I was at a disadvantage. Eventually, I reached a small staircase and moved downwards, entering another hall. My eyes widened in horror as vampires met wolves head on and half breed bodies crashed to the floor. Blood had filled the floor, making it wet and slippery for the wolves. I tried to pick out who was here. I noticed Jared immediately and realized that it was his pack fighting as well as Cris's. The Denali clan, Alice and Jasper were with them too. I finally spotted Rose in the fray, but with one look I could tell something was drastically wrong. Her eyes were black and she was killing with no remorse, ripping throat after throat of half-breeds out. She was soaked in blood and had a savage look about her. I couldn't see Emmett anywhere.

I felt sick, but she didn't even look my way and simply continued her slaughter, chasing a teenage looking girl off down another corridor. There was no sign of Cris, Jacob or my pack anywhere.

I had no idea where to go, and had few options as a leech suddenly jumped in front of me, sneering. It was an older man than Joham's usual lackeys and it took barely a second before he was on me. I tried to fight back as he grappled against me, shoving me to the floor as his teeth snapped at my neck, but my strength would never be enough unphased. The only hope I had was to use the rod in my hand as a defensive weapon. Somehow, I managed to grip it at both ends and shove it up against the leech's throat, trying to push his mouth away from me. It was working, but I didn't have long. I needed help.

As if in answer, a growl rang out around me and I saw a pair of teeth grip the leech's shoulders as he was hauled backwards and away from me. I sat up in disbelief as a giant gray wolf tore him to pieces... Paul.

I shook my head and jumped up. Jared was suddenly by my side, his wolf eyes staring questioningly at me.

"Sam's..." I shook my head as my words choked.

Jared whined lowly, nudging me with his head. I could almost feel the ripple of the news go around the pack. Each one, no matter if they were fighting seemed to flinch. I had to give them something to hope for. "The girls should all be safe."

Jared nodded and nudged me lightly towards an exit, then with a lonely desperate howl charged off back into the fight. They were definitely winning and in control - the leeches were dwindling slowly but surely. I managed to clear the rest of the room without any further attacks and what was left of Jared's pack helped to ensure me a clear path. Everyone clearly had their hands full, so I had no idea where to go next.

I flew out of the hall and headed into the corridor Jared had nudged me towards. This one was short though and the doors to the outside were opened. Light filtered through and, despite everything, my heart lifted just a little at the sight of freedom. The only thing blocking my path appeared to be a male half-breed.

At my presence, he turned slowly to face me and smiled cruelly.

My blood boiled and I gripped the steel rod in my hand. I was sick to the teeth of leeches and running. I mockingly gestured with my hand for him to come forward. "Let's dance."

The male laughed bitterly. "I'll do more than dance with you, gorgeous."

He launched at me, but I spun out of his way, circling back around him. As he jumped at me again, I quickly side stepped and hit him with the rod with all my force. He grunted and shifted away eying me up.

We continued like that for a moment. Every time he dived at me, I'd batter him with my weapon. I could see it hurt by the way he flinched.

On his next attack, his nails caught me, ripping at my weapon hand. I dropped the steel rod in pain and he used the opportunity to pin me up against the wall. His teeth came towards me as he forced my head to the side roughly with his hands.

My body trembled. My anger rose and something inside me broke. With a mighty snarl I phased, landing on all fours with him beneath me. My teeth sunk into his neck, ripping out his jugular. I was so happy to be free I paid no notice to his blood. I howled, a mixed noise full of anger, grief and anxiety. My heart skipped when my boys howled back in the distance and I took off at full pelt towards the outside.

_"Leah!"_ Seth shouted. His mind was like a void and so incredibly empty and dark, but at my voice everything changed. Light burst in my mind, his hope soared and love poured through towards me. _"The explosion... we thought... Jaden said..."_

_"You're alive."_ Embry sounded terrified and elated at the same time. _"Fuck, Leah, don't do that to us ever again."_

I laughed internally. _"God, I missed your dramatics." _My thoughts were warm and kind. I had missed them, not just my pack, but _them_. _"Where are you?"_

Seth growled playfully. _"Oh, we're coming!"_

I could see in their minds that they had turned away from a part of the building and were flying through the forest towards me at full pelt._ "Where's Cris?"_

Embry wasn't happy to answer. _"We couldn't stop him. When Jaden told us there was an explosion and you'd gone back inside he lost it."_

I caught an image of Cris in Embry's memory. He was phased and silently sinking to the floor in a war torn hall. He looked as if his heart had just been ripped out. The fighting continued on around him as wolves clashed against vampires. My view swung to Seth, who had phased back naked on the floor on all fours and was dry heaving - no, not heaving... sobbing. The feeling off loss and desolation closed in around my heart. Embry glanced at Jake, who was shaking his head and repeating 'no' over and over again. He looked deathly pale, but his expression changed suddenly as a blood curdling howl rang out; Cris had risen, his eyes dark, his muscles taught with fury and murder written all over his face. He looked at Jake and with a silent nod they took off out the door.

_"I think they went after Joham. I'm sorry we didn't follow them. We tried to find another way through. We had to find you ourselves. We had to see... and bring you home,"_ Embry explained, cutting off painfully.

Seth had gone very quiet as he charged towards me. Images of me dead kept appearing in his mind. He replayed the minute the initial explosion drove him out of the room and away from me. Then,Jaden telling him he'd found me, only to lose me again. The relief he felt was overwhelming me.

I slowed my pace, realizing just how desperate both of them still felt. _"I'm really ok," _I reassured, feeling the depth of their emotions hit me once more. _"I'm here. I was actually worried about you guys more."_

It didn't take them long to reach me. As they approached, both of them restrained themselves from phasing back to hug me. We all knew we were safer in wolf form. Instead, they both nuzzled me comfortingly, running their bodies along mine, and I nudged them back just as affectionately. After a few minutes we all pulled apart. I looked at their still sad eyes.

I sighed internally as the pain I'd been trying to protect them from washed over me. _"Guys, there's something you should know. Sam's gone. I tried to go back, but I was too late."_

They both fell into stunned silence. Flickers of memories and conversations they'd had with him flashed before my eyes. He was their pack brother too. As they absorbed the news, my pain became theirs and their pain became mine. They remembered the others who had been lost... Colin, Brady, and Emmett. Each one was a knife to our combined hearts. I saw Emmett go down, protecting my brother from an assault of six leeches... I saw Colin and Brady fighting together side by side... Brady went down, Colin refused to leave him, an explosion went off - they were killed instantly, their bodies hitting the wall and crumbling to the floor, eyes wide open, yet void of life. All of them would forever be owed a debt. Their families, their loved ones, we could never give them back to them... what consolation could I ever offer Rose?

_"Are Emily and the girls safe?"_ I asked eventually.

Seth sighed. _"Esme found Nessie and took her back to the dock, but when the explosions started Nessie ran off again. Esme was going to follow her, but then Jaden arrived with Emily and needed help. Last we heard Kim and Rachel had joined them by the boat." _

_"Oh, guys." _I sighed. _"I hope to god that Emily and the baby are ok." _I trailed off sadly before my heart sunk all over again. _"How will we ever tell her about Sam? It'll kill her."_

Seth nudged me again. _"We'll all be there for her and each other."_

I tried to gather myself and looked at the forest and then back to the mansion. So much death surrounded us. We needed to stop it once and for all.

_"Leah, what are you thinking?" _Seth said anxiously.

I shook my head. _"Nothing you'll like."_

_"So, tell us," _Embry scolded.

_"We need to finish this." _There were two options. "_We can either return to the hall and help Jared's and Cris's packs finish off the leeches or we can go after Joham." _

Seth sighed. _"Why do I feel like you already made your mind up about this?"_

_"I have, but only because the guys have it in hand inside. Also, if Joham escapes this could happen all over again. Too many good people have died today. I won't let it happen again. As long as he's out there, we'll never be safe and we'll always looking over our shoulder. Besides, we have to find Cris and Jake. Joham doesn't fight fair - his pyrotechnics are proof of that..." _I limited my memory of what had happened with Sam, but showed them enough to know he was not against any way of winning. _"And, even if Jake and Cris or Edward have managed to kill him, I need proof that he won't be coming back to haunt us. This ends today."_

I broke off and tried listening through the alpha link for Cris or Jake, but there was nothing. Whereever they were they were blocking me out, or maybe just not expecting me, I reminded myself.

_"Leah, it's not safe for you to be anywhere near him." _Seth argued, clearly disliking my plan.

Embry felt much the same. _"Let us take you to the docks, Emily needs you. Then Seth and I will go," h_e suggested.

_"No. I need to be a part of this," _I explained. _"We need to finish this as a pack."_

Relief flooded them as they realized that for once in my life I intended to see something through together and not tail off without them.

_"Ok. As a pack,"_ They both confirmed.

I breathed heavily, focusing my thoughts.

_"So, what way?" _Embry asked.

I put my nose to the ground and inhaled deeply. _"Follow me."_

* * *

**AN**

So, how was it? What did you think?

Thanks to everyone that left feedback on the last chapter and those still joining even now! It really is winding down to the end. A huge thanks go out to my wonderful beta dontcallmeleelee as always.

This chapter is part one of two and the second should be up within a week, but please feel free to leave me some feedback in the meantime!

xxx


	70. As A Pack - United

**Leah POV**

We ran hard. We could smell blood and sweat on the air in the opposite direction to the mansion and used that as our lead. Seth and Embry kept up with me. I had to admit I was impressed - they were getting faster. We took formation with myself leading in the center and them both flanking me. Embry was to my right and slightly more forward than Seth on my left.

We had covered about a mile when we came across the clearing where I had stabbed Anna. We approached cautiously. Sure enough no one had come to save her. She lay abandoned, curled up in a foetal position; her hands gripping the spear through her middle. Her eyes were wide open and still. Her chest didn't rise. Embry stepped forward and prodded her with his paw angrily.

_"Dead," _he confirmed.

My lip curled. _"Good." _The bitch had caused enough problems.

We continued on. I showed them that this was where Edward had intercepted Joham. There was no one in sight now though. I eventually caught a sweet scent on the wind and followed it. We moved more slowly, listening to our surroundings for clues. Up ahead, there was shuffled movement and whimpering. Breaking the undergrowth we found Nessie.

Sensing us approach, she turned towards us snarling protectively over a body, but as soon as she realized it was us she relaxed.

It dawned on me with horror she was protecting Edward, or what remained of him. A part of his face was scarred and damaged, burns featured over his body and he was missing an arm. He was still alive physically, but in his eyes he looked as dead as Anna. He sat on the ground, his remaining hand gripping Nessie's and keeping her in place.

I phased back, keeping low to the ground. "Nessie, what happened?"

Edward didn't look my way or release her and she didn't dare leave her father's side and come to me.

"Joham," she shuddered. "Grandpa found them fighting, but before he could intervene the monster threw some sort of vial at Dad. The majority of it hit Dads arm, burning straight through it like acid, but he some got his face and body as well. It won't heal. Grandpa thinks there might have been venom in it. Joham ran after that."

"Where is Carlisle now?" My eyes searched the clearing. "Why are you all alone?"

"I was looking for Jake, but got turned around in the forest. I made Grandpa go back to the dock where he was needed and promised to stay to with Dad. I think he's catatonic. I've seen Jake though, he charged through here with Cris." She started to cry. "They didn't even stop... I didn't know what was happening... From the look on their faces I thought everyone was dead."

"It's ok." I soothed. "You've done really well. Everyone's ok." I lied. No one was ok - faces flashed behind my eyes... Bella, Sam, Colin, Brady, Lee, Emmett - none of them were ok, but what could I tell the girl? A lie was better than the truth right now. She needed to have something to hope for until I got her back to her family. "What way did they go?"

She pointed towards the forest and the broken undergrowth leading away from us. I should have noticed sooner, it looked like giants had crashed through before us.

I phased back and looked at my brother. "_Seth, listen to me. I was in the forest earlier around this area. I had Megan in my arms and another kid, but I had to hide them it was too dangerous. If Joham and the guys are tumbling around the forest they could be in danger. I need you to find them, ok? They weren't far from the coast, in an old tree stump hole."_

He was seething. _"You can't expect me to leave you. I thought we agreed we were doing this together." _

_"I know, but they are just children, Seth. Megan's Barrows blood too. We have to make sure she is ok and get her back to the dock. The boy might not be there."_ I flashed them an image of me hiding the children and the conversation in the mansion with Sophia. _"Please,"_ I begged.

He knew I was right, but that didn't stop him from arguing. _"Why me? Why not Embry? Don't you dare dump me babysitting the kids and Nessie, I know that's where you're heading."_

_"Look. No one is getting a baby sitting job. To be honest, I don't care which one of you go. The end result is the same - someone needs to get Megan, grab Nessie and Edward on their way back, and get them all to the dock." _I growled. _"I picked you purely because you're faster than Embry and if Edward's going to respond to any wolf you have the best chance."_

_"This still isn't fair. I don't like it." _Seth muttered.

_"I agree, Leah. We should stick together." _Embry added.

_"I know, but we have no choice. It's too dangerous and Megan's innocent in this. Please, just get everyone safe and wait for us at the dock, Seth."_ I didn't physically put an alpha order in place, but Seth knew I expected him to follow my request.

With a snort, Seth relented and headed off towards the scent of the ocean. I kept a part of my mind with him as he went. _"Love you, Little Bro," _I thought lightly.

He warmed a little. _"You too."_

I smiled and nudged Embry in the direction of the debris._ "Shall we."_

_"Yes, let's go," _he agreed.

Embry and I could easily see where the fighting had taken place. What worried both of us was the amount of blood among the trees - someone was injured.

We had traveled about another mile when the sounds of snarling and growling could be heard ahead; if possible we picked up pace. My heartbeat increased as we drew nearer, there was a thunderous sound of trees breaking and then a single shot rang out followed by a yelp. We broke into the area of the fight and my body shook. Joham was locked in a battle with Cris who had his canines around Joham's head, but Joham equally had his hands around Cris's neck and was ready to break it. They were caught in a stalemate position and I realized the blood was coming from Cris' injury; he had a huge gash on the side of his body.

To the left, trying to stand was Jake. He had phased back and was bleeding from the shoulder, his eyes fixed across the clearing. I followed his gaze. Sophia stood opposite him, a hand gun raised and aimed. Embry had frozen along side me, witnessing the stand off. I thought Sophia would have run for the hills with her kid.

"Welcome, Leah." She laughed, not even glancing at me.

I could feel the atmosphere changed.

Jake's eyes met mine. "Leah..." he whispered in amazement.

Cris let out a mixture of a growl and a whimper, his teeth still locked tight on Joham, but I couldn't see his face. I wanted so badly too.

_"Embry, if you get the chance to take out Joham, do it." _I ordered.

_"What about you?"_ he questioned.

I laughed bitterly. _"I'm going to antagonize Sophia." _

His concern shone through. _"Leah, she's got a gun. What kind of leech uses a fucking gun? This isn't a game. She's mad. Be careful." _

_"Trust me, I know." _I phased back, angrily.

Embry growled and moved in front of me defensively.

"Give it up. It's over. Four against two," I called out.

"Leah, just get out of here," Jake yelled, furiously.

I glanced his way, but not for long. Sophia still had her gun trained on Jake, but the corner of her eyes watched me.

"It's never over." Sophia laughed. "Let him go and your friend will get to live another day."

"And then what?" I asked. "You come back and kill us all later. I don't think so."

"Then I'm afraid there's just no winning for anyone of us." She cocked the gun back and there was a click as a bullet slid into place.

I needed to distract her and buy some time. "Isn't a gun a little humanoid for you? I would have thought such items beneath you."

"You forget. I'm part human. Sometimes you just have to think outside the box when dealing with shape shifters. I'd like to see you heal from a bullet to the brain. Quick, easy, clean. What's not to like," she snarled.

My hand felt down and gripped Embry's fur, making him hold his ground.

"Leah." Jake sighed. "Just go. Embry, get her out of here. We have this."

I wasn't leaving either of my boys to handle this alone and from Embry's defiant growl neither was he.

"Sophia, just shoot the damn dog," Joham snarled between gritted teeth.

He and Cris still battled on neither gaining ground. Cris was unrelenting in his hold as was Joham. Neither could get the grip to finish off the other without risking their own death. Cris' side was still pouring blood too. I didn't know how long he'd been like that and how long he could hold out for before he weakened.

Panic finally rose in Sophia's voice. "Which one?"

"Leah. Shoot Leah!" Joham shouted.

My stomach sunk. Jake yelled and ran towards me. Cris twisted in Joham's grip, seeking release. Joham's hands were tightening around his neck as he moved.

Life turned to slow motion. I could see exactly how this would play out. Joham knew their weak spot... after years of feeling like no one cared, I would be the down fall of them all.

I made a split second decision. It was all the time I had. "Now!" I yelled, releasing my grip on Embry.

He did as ordered and took off towards Joham. Sophia's gun swung in mid air away from Jake and towards me. Jake was closing the distance between us. He was going to intercept. I couldn't let him. I was faster. With all my strength I surged forward towards Sophia phasing. A bang resounded around all of us, my chest felt like it had been punched, but my eyes were fixed on my prey. I saw Embry in the background, tackling Joham who released Cris.

I focused on Sophia. My jaws gripped down on her arm, grinding through to the bone. She released the gun with a scream as her arm shattered in my mouth.

"I'm a mother. Please no," she cried.

My heart was black. She had never cared about that before. She punched me violently with her free hand, trying to get me to let go. I scratched my claws down her body, drawing blood through her torso. Her hand found my face, scratching at my eyes. She managed to claw across one eyelid and I found myself blinded on one side. I felt my body struggling for breath and the urge to cough, but I fought it back. Jake phased and joined me, jumping on her back and pulling her away from me. I fell slumping on the floor as I phased back, grasping at my chest. My right side was bleeding. I thanked god that her aim was shit, a few inches to the left and the bullet would have hit my heart. I could still tell it wasn't good. The adrenaline and anger was currently feeding me, but I only had so long.

Jake had Sophia pinned beneath him and was tearing into her. She was screaming, her throat gurgling. I tried to stand, but felt too weak. My hand fell on something cold and metal. I clasped it and brought her gun up in front of me. Pushing myself into a standing position, I cocked it back much like she had and limped towards her. One of my eyes was still closed so I wanted to get close enough to make sure I didn't miss.

"Jake, stop," I ordered.

He looked up at me confused, but backed up at the sight of a gun. Sophia gasped and tried to crawl away, the scent of her fear was pitiful. I approached her, slowly, my body heavy and numb.

She realized she wasn't getting far and turned to face me. "You're going to shoot me? I helped you, Leah, remember? Can you murder me in cold blood? Can you live with that?" Sophia's voice was not nearly as confident as it had been earlier.

I paused. I tried to remember who I was. Could I live with it?

In human eyes, this was essentially murder. It was then I remembered that none of us were human. Wasn't that the point of all of this? My mind fluttered... I imagined Maxine as Cris had once remembered her in his mind. I remembered _Sam_. I gulped and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'll take my chances."

I pulled the trigger.

I watched as the bullet struck her forehead. Even with just one eye, my aim was true. I tried not to stare at the hole left in its wake and the blood that trickled out as her head fell limply backwards.

My body went weak. My chest tightened as the adrenaline wore; I unwillingly collapsed. Jake was human again and caught me, holding me protectively against him as we sunk to the floor. I could tell he was injured and couldn't take my weight. I leaned my head back against him. My vision was fading.

"Cris... Embry..." I muttered, my head bobbing back and forth.

"Stay with me, Leah," he whispered. Somehow he managed to turn us and lifted my head so I could see what was happening. Embry and Cris circled Joham like vultures. He was missing several chunks and panic was beginning to show in his crimson red eyes. I honestly believed he had never considered losing.

I desperately wanted to see him die, but it was too hard. Every breath I took hurt, and it was like I couldn't get enough air. My chest crackled and I started to feel cold. I tried to cough up whatever was on my lungs, I felt moisture in my mouth.

"Shit, Leah..." Jake cried, touching my lips with his fingers.

"Kill him." That was all I managed to whisper as the pain became too much and I closed my eyes.

I hadn't been resting long when firm hands gripped me, lifting me from Jake's warmth and into another. My head was cradled in someone's hands and kisses peppered my eye lids. "Leah, come on, baby. Wake up."

My heart which was struggling seemed to find new force at the soft voice calling me. I opened my good eye.

Cris was smiling at me. "It's ok. You're going to be ok."

I smiled and touched his face. "Is he?" The words had barely left my lips when I had another coughing fit.

Cris tried to lay me down, but it only made me worse. My lungs screamed out and breathing became even harder.

He quickly lifted me back up. "Shh, don't try and talk. He's dead and burned. See..."

He turned me gently and sure enough there was a fire. I could make out the body of Sophia and other body parts. It was over.

"Come on. Let's get you to Carlisle." Cris kissed my forehead tenderly.

I felt myself lifted from the ground. Embry took my hand as Cris carried me and I squeezed it lightly. Jake was walking ahead, leading us. I kept fading in and out. My brain couldn't process everything. I knew it was over, but a part of me still felt like we could be attacked any minute. I couldn't believe we had finally done it. _It was over._

We eventually reached the coastline not far from the mansion. I managed to peak a glimpse and there was a group of people near the water's edge. We made our way down to them. I heard my name called along with that of my group. Footsteps surrounded us along with desperate murmurings.

"Carlisle?" Cris yelled.

Cool hands touched me; they touched my wounds, felt my head and took my pulse, while ordering instructions. Something pierced my skin and I felt myself being lulled into a dream. This time I didn't fight back.

* * *

**AN**

Beta credit to the amazing dontcallmeleelee!

Thank you to all the reviews and adds as well. They really are encouraging and make my day.

There's just two chapters left now, I wanted to give you fair warning. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter though. xx


	71. To Hell and Back

AN

I don't like to admit it, but I have fallen to peer pressure. This is a bonus chapter!

Yes, that means two chapters still remain, but I am drawing the line there! No more, guys! I just can't extend it any further.

I hope this does make up for it though - one of the guys POV just like you asked!

As always credit goes to dontcallmeleelee who kindly beta'd this extra chapter!

With that said, a huge thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy. xx

* * *

Cris POV

I saw it happen as if I was there. My worst nightmare come to life. Jaden was my eyes, my window to hell. He almost had her. He'd been so close. It took only seconds for him to drop Emily at the dock and fly back to her.

He was too late. His crystal clear vision saw the ceiling collapse above her and fire flash through the room. There was no way she could have survived.

Leah was gone.

My body phased back of its own accord. I didn't care that the fighting continued around me. All I could see was her face in my mind. Her eyes, so blindingly beautiful - their light now gone from this world.

As my knees touched the floor, I sunk into it, trying to make sense of everything, but the truth was nothing made sense without Leah.

Arms shoved at me, telling me to move. I couldn't focus or care though. My body was too heavy. Someone was talking next to me, no, not talking, shouting. My eyes trailed upwards to find Jaden in his human form, and trying to pull me to my feet. I shook my head at him.

"Leah's gone, Cris. I'm so sorry, but you have to move. The fight's not over." Jaden sighed, tugging at me once more. "Come on, Suka."

Suddenly, it felt like a thousand eyes were on me. My heavy head saw Seth's face, his wolf eyes aghast with horror. A choking noise erupted from his throat as he also phased back. His lungs didn't seem to be able to get enough air as his body violently racked with sobs.

Embry and Jake stood side by side, equally staring at Jaden. Embry looked haunted, but Jake shook his head angrily, repeating the word no, over and over again. His eyes fixed on mine, and I saw his anger. I felt it too. She had been stolen from us. We had been so close. This was wrong. An impossible nightmare. I would never see her face, hear her laugh or kiss her soft lips ever again. Joham had stolen the light from my world.

Something surged in me. I phased back, letting loose a howl and flushing all the pain from my system until only the need to avenge my Leah remained.

Jake was in my mind. _"We kill him." _

We nodded at each other and flew out the door.

I let my wolf take over. The human part of me hurt too deeply to be any use. The wolf however was angry, a hell hound, determined to devastate the monster that took away my mate.

Jake matched my stride as we ran through the forest. We needed no words or conversation to know that we would finish this together. Jake's wolf was for once at ease with mine, the alpha's putting aside their differences to unite.

As we flew past a clearing, Jake's mind flickered in recognition of Nessie. I too picked up a presence, but our animal selves were so focused on the scent of death ahead of us that we passed her by without stopping. There was no time for human moments right now.

Eventually, we started to see movement ahead of us. A body was running rapidly through the trees in the opposite direction. We picked up our pace, closing the distance easily. We had fire under our paws and a wind behind our tails, nothing would stop us. As we reached the vile beast, my feet threw me onto his back, sending him to the floor. I continued to rip and tear at his head, trying to get an anchor to tear him apart. I barely noticed when his nails scraped down my side, splitting the skin. As I attacked, Jake took his leg and used it much like a chew toy, gnawing and snarling at the marble skin trying to break it. Joham was strong, but not strong enough to fight against two alphas. My wolf was nothing but vicious strength and speed.

We tumbled around the forest, trying to take him down, when a shot rang out around us. Jake yelped and fell back, leaving me and Joham to struggle against each other. Eventually, I managed to get his head in my jaws, but at the same time his cold hands gripped around my neck.

"Let him go, or the dog gets put down." The cold female voice made us all pause.

I glanced sideways to see Jake in his human body, a gun shot wound oozed blood from his shoulder. Opposite, Sophia stood with a gun pointing at him.

"Finish it," Jake grunted at me. "For _her_."

My jaws started to clamp down on Joham, despite his fingers now tearing into my skin as he twisted to grasp my head and stop me. I was about to finish it when two words stopped me.

"Welcome, Leah."

Sophia's laugh echoed around the clearing in glee. My heart soared. It was impossible. I refused to believe it until I heard Jake's stunned voice.

"Leah..." he whispered.

My body was suddenly desperate to reach her. I needed her in my arms, to prove she was real, substantial, and not just a mirage. My instinct was overridden by the task at hand though. I wouldn't allow myself to break away, but it killed me that I was at the wrong angle to see her. I let loose a frustrated growl and kept my hold on Joham secure. We weren't out of danger yet.

I heard another growl in the clearing, that I recognized as Embry. I was glad Leah had back up.

"Give it up. It's over. Four against two," Leah demanded.

My heart skipped a beat at how healthy and strong she sounded before panic set in. It hadn't bothered me before, but Sophia had a gun.

Jake shared my concern. "Leah, just get out of here."

"It's never over." Sophia laughed again, this time more coldly. "Let him go and your friend will get to live another day."

I knew Leah would never back down. A part of me was proud and also terrified. She was alive, but that so easily could change. The miracle could still be taken away. Her and Sophia's argument continued on, oblivious to my internal war.

"And then what?" Leah questioned. "You come back and kill us all later. I don't think so."

"Then I'm afraid there's just no winning for anyone of us."

My ears picked up the sound of a click and a shiver ran through me. My gut told me that was Sophia reloading.

Leah's voice never faltered. "Isn't a gun a little humanoid for you? I would have thought such items beneath you."

"You forget. I'm part human. Sometimes you just have to think outside the box when dealing with shape shifters. I'd like to see you heal from a bullet to the brain. Quick, easy, clean. What's not to like," Sophia growled bitterly.

Jake seemed to be my voice as much as his own. "Leah, just go. Embry, get her out of here. We have this."

I felt Joham shifting under me. "Sophia, just shoot the damn dog,"

"Which one?" Sophia sounded uncertain.

"Leah. Shoot Leah!" Joham shouted.

Suddenly, I didn't care if I died or not. They were not hurting Leah. Jake yelled out in the background, but I was already twisting myself into Joham's hands, allowing him to get a hold of me as my teeth closed in around his head. I could feel his body yielding under my assault, but at the same time, the bones at the base of my head felt a crushing strength come down on them. Neither of us was backing down. It was quite likely we would both die, but that was ok with me if it meant Leah lived.

In the background, I heard my girl shout out. "Now!"

Seconds later, two things happened, Embry knocked Joham's legs out from under him, causing him to release his hold on my neck and another shot reverberated around us.

It made my stomach lurch, but my eyes finally found my she-wolf. I was temporarily relieved. She was on top of Sophia, battering her weapon arm against the floor until she dropped the gun.

"I'm a mother. Please no," the little bitch cried out.

Leah continued her assault, but Sophia also defended herself. Jake joined them and I allowed my own attention to fall back to Joham. He was desperately looking for an escape route, but Embry was blocking him. I met Embry's eye and he nodded. Joham was about to die.

Even with two of us Joham was still a bastard to catch. He was trying every trick he knew to keep out of our jaws, but we were making his circle smaller by the second and closing in. I barely noticed when another shot rang out. I was too focused on the monster in front of me now. Embry finally managed to dive in and rip a part of Joham's stomach away. As Joham panicked and swung to face him, I attacked from the back, removing a chunk of his side. Joham shouted in fury and disgust, but his words meant nothing. We continued our tag team assault. My mind reveled in his destruction. He had taken so much from all of us. He had hurt my family, killed my pack mate, and almost cost me Leah. It was reaching the point where there wasn't much left of him. Embry took a final bite out of his leg and Joham tumbled to the floor. He started to drag his body towards the undergrowth. Embry snorted and stepped back, gesturing to me that Joham was all mine. I accepted his gift gladly. Slowly, my body moved forward. My teeth grabbed his torso, dragging him back towards me. Joham started to beg, but it was worthless. It made sense that he would be a coward right down to the end.

I looked at his blood red eyes. He knew what was coming. He stopped fighting and his body just gave up. I growled, my mouth wrapping around his skull, my paw pushing down on his chest, my teeth gripping his head and pulling it away. The marble skin cracked beneath me as his head rolled across the clearing. Embry was already setting a fire, and with disgust kicked Joham's head in first. It was done.

My body shuddered as I phased back. Sophia lay dead in the clearing, but I was unconcerned; my eyes continued to search desperately for Leah. Finally, I spotted her, she was some meters away, but something was wrong. She was bleeding profusely from her chest. I panicked. It was as if my nightmare was happening all over again. I couldn't accept it - not now, when she had only just come back to me.

I cleared the distance between us in a flash. Jake held her against him on the floor. Her head was flung limply back against his shoulder and her eyes were closed, with cuts across one lid and her face. I looked down at her chest where blood was pouring out. Her chest rattled as she tried to breath. Jake was whispering to her, asking her to stay, asking her to forgive him, promising her the world if she just looked at him.

Jake didn't resist when I pulled her away from him and into my arms. I held her head against me as I kissed her eyelids softly. She felt so light and fragile. I refused to lose her. Not again. "Leah, come on, baby. Wake up."

I saw a flicker of movement and her good eye opened a crack. My heart was elated. "It's ok. You're going to be ok."

Amazingly, she managed to smile and touched my face in return. "Is he?"

She started to cough violently, so I automatically laid her down, but it only worsened her breathing. I picked her up again, cradling her against me. We had to get her help. I could feel her body start to panic in my grip.

"Shh, don't try and talk. He's dead and burned. See..." I soothed, turning her towards the bonfire. "Come on. Let's get you to Carlisle." I kissed her forehead as we moved away from the clearing.

Embry took Leah's hand as we moved and Jake picked his way through the forest ahead, leading us back to the dock. Her breathing seemed to worsen the further we went and her body wasn't healing properly. I didn't know if it was because the bullet was still inside or because of something that had been done to her. Anxiety started to creep up inside of me. I had no idea what Leah had been through. I was scared of the answer. What if that monster had touched her? How deep would her scars really be after this experience? How would she handle the death of the people we lost?

The forest felt like it went on forever and I had never been as glad to see the ocean as I was when the dock came into view. Leah stirred in my arms as a breeze hit us, but I could hear her heart beat weakening. I could see everyone by the boat. Seth was already flying up the slope. He wasn't who I needed though.

"Carlisle?" I shouted desperately.

He was there in seconds, examining her body. Esme followed him with a medical kit. Carlisle reached inside the case, producing a needle and bottle. He proceeded to draw out an amount of liquid.

"I need to get the bullet out so she can heal," he explained. "I can't do that with her anywhere near conscious."

I nodded and he accepted that as my permission to go ahead. As he injected her, my eyes wandered to the sky and silently I prayed that she would be ok.


	72. The Price of Victory

**Do I insult you with my apologies or just let you get on with the reading? ;)**

**Oh hell, I am sorry for keeping you all waiting and I am also alive, which I think some people were starting to question! **

**Unfortunately, the amazing dontcallmeleelee has had to step out from betaing for me for a while, which I was very sad about as she's worked with me on so much of this story, but I'm also very happy to be back and am now working with Khyharah, who kindly proofed this chapter for me. A huge thank you therefore goes to both of them!**

**So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! How scary is that! This is were it all comes together and if I'm honest, I'm pretty damned terrified because after three years and getting such lovely reviews and support from you guys, there's a bit of pressure to get it right. **

**Well, I can't really out it off much longer. Here it goes... xxxx**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I woke to silk sheets and a bright white light. My fingers fumbled against the soft material and my legs stretched out. The sun shone in brightly its beams falling across me. My head hurt. Where was I?

I sat up suddenly terrified.

Warm hands gripped me and blinding blue eyes stared into my face. "You're safe. We're in Denali."

My arms flew around Cris' neck as I clambered into his lap on the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist and clinging to him in relief. "Promise me he's dead?"

He nodded against me, kissing my cheek. "It's over. I promise."

My lips found their way to his mouth and he cupped my head holding me to him as his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair. I deepened our kiss as we lost ourselves temporarily in each other. When we finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I promised I'd find you." He whispered.

Letting out a deep breath, I smiled. "And I never doubted you."

"Good. Because I'll always find you, Leah. Not that I'm _ever_ letting you out of my sight again. You just attract trouble." He pecked my lips.

I returned to hugging him. "I could live with that."

There was silence all around and I couldn't bear to break us apart yet. I wasn't ready to face the world and everything was very quickly come back to me. I felt tears breaking to the surface and couldn't fight them.

Cris rubbed my back reassuringly. "It's ok."

My whole body shook. "It's not ok. It will never be ok."

"I'm sorry about Sam." He soothed.

"I left him, Cris." The words spilled out. "I just walked away and left him to die."

"You did what you had to. You had to help Emily and the baby." He reminded me.

The memory of carrying Emily through the burning building made my blood run cold. "Oh god, Emily! Where is she?"

"Leah..." He gently withdrew my body from his and brought me to the edge of the bed. Cris sat before me on his knees, grasping my hands. His eyes looked tormented. "You have to understand... We did everything we could, but she was malnourished and bleeding heavily throughout the labour."

I ripped my hands from his. "Cris, what are you saying?"

He grabbed my hands back, holding them in place. "We had no blood... We were too far from land... She somehow managed to come around long enough to give birth, but... Something tore. Even Carlisle couldn't..."

"No." I shook my head, crawling backwards away from him. "No!" I shouted this time. "No!"

A memory of me coming around on a boat flashed in my mind. Someone had been trying to tell me then that she wasn't going to make it. I had screamed and lashed out trying to reach her at the opposite end of the boat. I remembered her face, so tired and broken, she was barely there. I continued to fight. There was another stab in my arm, then nothing.

"They sedated me." I said bitterly. "And, after everything I went through you let them! Emily was dying and you all stopped me getting to her."

Cris followed me on the bed. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my whole body and held me tightly against him. "You were sick, Leah. The bullet had pierced your lung and Carlisle had just managed to get you patched up so your body could heal. We couldn't risk you injuring yourself again. Please try to understand. Everything was a mess. We were in the middle of the ocean and after losing so many, we weren't about to lose you too. There was no other option. I'm so sorry, baby."

I stopped fighting him and let the tears flow. The news of yet another death added to the crushing weight I already carried. It was suffocating, mourning so many people and so much. Our victory was far from a win. After several hours, I cried myself out and fell into silence. Faces flashed before my face. "Where is everyone?"

Cris took a deep breath, the rise of his chest pressing against me. "Seth and Embry are around. I told them to take a break. Quil's back with Claire too." He added.

I could imagine Quil's arrival not being well received, but I never once blamed him for leaving with Claire. She was our family too and he kept her safe. "Is he ok? No one gave him a hard time did they?"

"No one was welcoming, but that's not really a reflection on him. Everyone is lost at the moment." He rubbed my back as he spoke.

I glanced at the clock, which showed early morning. "What day is it? How long was I out?"

"Only over night. The sedative wore off a while ago, but you slept through." Cris confirmed.

"Can we stay here a while?" I whispered and curled into him tighter.

He stroked my hair this time. "As long as you want."

Lying in Cris's arms was supposed to be soothing, but all I could think of was my fallen friends, especially Sam and Emily. The tears came and went at regular intervals depending on what memory flooded my mind. It was hard to explain and even to feel my way through it. I had hated them for so long, but I had finally put it behind me only to realise too late how much they had still meant to me. Both of them had played huge parts in my life. It's why they had so much power over me and were able to hurt me like they did. Emily was family and Sam was, well he was _Sam_. I missed them both already and realised that I wouldn't be the only one.

"I need to see everyone." I eventually managed.

"You sure?" Cris asked, climbing off the bed.

I nodded, and he proceeded to put on his shoes. I took in his body for the first time since coming around. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. There was a bandage clearly visible around his middle under the shirt. His face was also slightly bruised and a long scar ran down his arm. He noticed me staring and simply offered me a hand.

I climbed off with his help and moved to a mirror. I had faint scratches across one of my eyes where Sophia had tried to claw it out. I felt sick as I remembered the feel of a gun in my hands and pulling the trigger.

"I shot her." I muttered, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Cris kept his distance. "You had the right too."

"Did I?" I rebuffed. "It was murder. That wasn't the wolf, that was all me."

He shook his head. "It was self defence, not just of yourself, but everyone you cared about. They couldn't be allowed to live, none of them."

"She had children. A grown daughter and a boy." Alarm bells rang. "The boy, where is he?"

Cris smiled awkwardly. "He's safe. It's a bit like a crèche at the main house right now. It's ironic, in some ways the kid's are the only thing holding everyone together. There was no sign of her daughter though."

"Kids?" I questioned. "Megan's ok?"

He paused. "Yeah, and baby Uley."

I hadn't even thought about _their_ child in all of this.

"Do you want to meet them properly?" Cris asked.

I nodded and took the hand he offered me.

The walk to the house was slow. We made it so on purpose. I held on to Cris the whole way. When we reached the porch, we cautiously made our way up it and inside.

People seemed to be scattered throughout the building. Footsteps could be heard above, voices whispered all around. Not a single room seemed unoccupied.

It was surreal walking inside. The first people I caught sight of were Rachel, Kim, Paul, and Jared who sat together in a room to the left. Their talking stopped when they saw me let go of Cris's hand and wander towards them.

As soon as I was close enough Rachel hugged me. We didn't speak, just held each other tightly as tears fell yet again. Kim joined us, the three of us clinging to each other in grief.

When we finally broke apart, I shook hands with Jared and Paul.

"Are you ok?" Jared asked.

I shrugged. "Are any of us?" I looked around the room. "Where's your pack?"

"We sent them home. They wanted to be with their families. We haven't contacted anyone yet about, you know, the people that..." His voice cracked.

"It's ok. We'll handle it together." I smiled sadly.

We said a few more sombre words to each other before I moved back to Cris, who was waiting for me patiently. We walked further into the house and reached the main room. Sure enough, Seth, Embry and Cris's pack were there with Carlisle standing silently in the corner watching them. It took me a minute to realise what his sombre fascination was; Corey was cuddling Megan, while Dylan and Alex were entertaining Sophia's boy and there in the middle was Seth holding a tiny new born.

As we entered they all looked up. Sad expressions filled their faces. Seth was watching me, emotions flickering across his face. Eventually, he stood carefully bringing the baby forward. "Leah, this is Sammy."

He gently placed the baby in my arms. Sam's eyes and Emily's face looked up at me through this new person. I swayed the sleeping boy gently in his knitted blanket. "You named him?"

"Emily did." Seth looked broken. "She knew. I don't know how, but she just knew he was gone and when she saw the baby she called _her_ Samantha."

So, Sammy was a girl; that was a surprise. It stung bitterly though that Emily had known. I looked back down at the babe. "She's gorgeous, just like her Mum." I whispered to no one in particular.

Cris gently led me to the sofa with her, where we sat down side by side. He tucked his arm behind me and Seth sat on the arm of the chair next to me. I smiled in thanks as Embry also shuffled over on the floor and leant against the sofa by my legs. They were silently surrounding me in comfort. Cris's pack was just as solemn, but there was no awkwardness. They felt much like my pack to me.

After a while of watching Sammy, concern set in. "Is she ok? She isn't traumatised or anything? What about feeding? What about the others?" I gestured towards the boy and Megan.

"Quil and Claire have gone to the shop to get supplies, but we managed to pick up enough formula to see her through the night on the way home." Embry explained. "The other two aren't so picky. They're eating anything pureed. Esme and Carlisle have it all in hand."

I sighed. Emily and Sam should be the ones doing all of this. I could feel another breakdown on the way. "I'm sorry. Can you take her?"

Embry lifted her from me, an eyebrow raised uncertainly.

"I just need to be on my own a while." I stood up, kissing Cris's head, then Seth's and ruffled Embry's hair before excusing myself from the room. I exited the house as some stray tears made their way through. I hated crying, it was all just too much to handle.

I ended up wandering around the Denali land and into the edge of the forest. Propping myself against a tree I slipped to the floor and tried to take it all in. By the time I looked up again the sun told me it was late afternoon. I pushed myself back up realizing that other people were mourning too and I was being selfish. There was also someone I hadn't seen yet.

Knocking on the cabin door, I waited patiently to see if anyone was in.

A minute later Jake opened the door. He looked tired, but upon seeing me pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I gripped him just as hard as he led me inside.

We didn't say much. There wasn't much to be said that we weren't mutually feeling. I noticed his shoulder was bandaged, much like my chest was under my clothes. Meanwhile, Nessie was sitting in the corner, in an arm chair, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She glanced at me briefly, before returning her stare to the window.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Lost." Jake led me away from her to the corner of the room and spoke quietly so she couldn't hear. "I don't know what to do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jake, you can't _do_ anything except be there for her."

He sighed. "I don't know how. She's lost her Mom and Emmett and her dad's catatonic. There's nothing I can do to fill that void. Then there's the fact she was starved and beaten and whatever they did has fucked up her gift. She won't even let me hold her in case she hurts me mentally. I just don't know what to do."

I sadly shook my head. "Yes, you do. You can love her." It was time Jake faced up to things. "Look, I need to tell you something - Nessie only ran away that night because she thinks you're in love with me. In her head she was sacrificing herself. This has to end, Jake. She's confused and insecure. She has all these feelings about you and thinks you're only with her because you have no choice. She feels alone. You need to change that."

He looked hurt. "Leah, it's not that simple."

"Of course it is." I grabbed his hand pointedly. "_This_ is the hand you have been dealt. She needs you and you need her. You and I? We never even got started. She needs to know that. Instead of everyone protecting her, try telling her the truth about your past, your feelings, your life when she wasn't around. You need to start treating her like your equal and take her down from that pedestal you put her so high on. She will understand. She needs that. She needs you."

Jake thought it over, his face softening. "Did you really just come here to give me a lecture?"

"Not really." I reached up and kissed his cheek, before slapping it gently. "Thank you. I know you would have taken that bullet for me."

The week passed slowly from there on as we each tried to process what had happened and deal with our own demons.

I ended up sharing a cabin and a bed with Cris, but all we ever did was talk, hold each other and kiss. It was reassuring though. He was with me when ever I needed him and just as willing to give me space. I knew it was hard for him too. Cris had explained just how scared he'd been when the building collapsed around me, only to feel relief when he saw me in the forest and have it all taken away when I was shot. He'd been on a rollercoaster of emotions and was fighting with himself not to lock me up in a room away from anything and everything.

It therefore wasn't surprising that when the time came for his pack to return home to Barrow, Cris decided to stay behind with me. His pack could have stayed too, but each of them wanted to get home to their own families and start rebuilding their lives.

Jared, Paul, Kim, and Rachel also decided to leave around the same time, but it was agreed that for now, all three of the children would stay with us and the Cullen's to ensure they were all ok and healthy. I had honestly expected more of a fight from Jared and Paul about Sammy, but they didn't even question it.

In the meantime, at least my pack had been reunited and Quil and Claire were safe. It helped us all to have the pack back together. It was just a shame it couldn't last; eventually Quil and Claire had to head back to La Push as well and Embry decided to tag along to help his best friend recover what was left of his house.

That left just the four of us - Seth, Cris, Jake and I. Not that we saw too much of Jake after my visit to his cabin. I was happy though and I think he was too; Jake was making a conscious effort to rebuild his relationship with Nessie and had really stepped up to the mark.

In some ways it seemed like what happened had put everything in perspective. Each and every one of us was now certain of our choices and where we belonged. On the rare occasions when we did all end up together at the main house, everything felt right between us. We were even able to laugh at old times as we tried to remember the good in the world.

Even Edward was making progress, be it in baby steps. He was more lucid than at the start and, while his mind still wandered in and out of reality, he was visibly trying to get better for his daughter.

That left just one remaining person. Rose. For the first week she had disappeared. I feared I wouldn't ever see her again. Then one night, she had returned late, drawn inside by the sound of Megan and the boy, Jamie, crying. She'd been angry and impatient with them, which made them cry even more, and I'd been about to intervene, when Rose suddenly fell to the floor dry heaving with sobs. Out of no where, Megan had found the courage to climb into Rose's lap and cuddle her. Jamie had followed quickly after and the three of them had ended up sitting there for hours, just holding each other. Rosalie hadn't left the pair since.

By the end of the week, my life felt so completely different it was unreal. We had spent each evening in the main house with the majority of what was becoming part of our fucked up little family. I had never felt particularly close to the Cullen's or then Denali clan but something had changed and brought us all together. We had saved them, they had saved us and we had both lost.

It was near midnight, and I pushed the thoughts of the week aside and undressed. Slipping on one of Cris's shirts to sleep in, I crawled under the covers next to him. He immediately drew me into his arms. I hated that I had to break our sanctuary.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered into the dark.

He sighed. "That sounds ominous."

"We can't stay here forever." I braced myself for where this was going.

Cris sat up and turned on the lamp to look at me properly. "It's been a week, Leah. Hardly forever. You're recovering from a big shock and Carlisle's been monitoring the children. We need to be sure Joham didn't hurt them in any other way. We can't leave just yet."

I sat up on my elbows, the blanket drawn around my chest. This would be the difficult bit. "I agree, but when we do leave. I think you should consider leaving Megan here with Rose."

Cris looked appalled. "Leah, you know I can't do that. She's Lee's blood. She has to come home."

I sat up fully now matching him. "I know how you feel, but think about it, Cris. How much has she grown in this one week? There isn't anywhere in Barrow you could keep her without drawing attention to her aging. You would all be at risk, including her. Plus, she's a half breed, there will be a lot of difficulties with her growing up - Blood vs. food, controlling her strength. Rose loves her and Jamie _and_ she could raise her safely."

"Leah, that's not just my decision." He grumbled. "Even if I admit that I understand exactly what you're saying, we always said we would bring her home."

I leant over and kissed him. "You can, but when she's older. You will always be her family. I think you should speak to your pack at least. It's about what's best for Megan, not yourselves."

"What about Sammy?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Carlisle has been in contact with Sam and Emily's lawyer. They left a will. I'm hoping that will tell us who gets custody. I can't decide whose mother they'd pick, Sam or Emily's. She needs to be with her family though. Not here."

Seth, Cris, Sammy and I eventually left Denali several days after that conversation. Cris and his pack agreed in the end to leave Megan with Rose and Jamie, but only if they could have open access with her and teach her about their histories, traditions, and heritage. Rose was more than happy with the agreement and welcomed the extended family Cris's pack would bring.

I still felt bad about leaving though. Cris wanted us to stay longer, but the funerals had been arranged for Sam, Emily, Colin, and Brady. Somehow, the Cullens had managed to cover everything up, by saying that they were involved in a crash and Sammy was the only survivor. I know they did it to protect us, but it still felt wrong. There was no way that the story did them justice. They died heroes, much like Emmett and Bella, and only we would know.

It was at that point that I'd begged Cris to go home once more so his pack could put Lee to rest, but he assured me they would wait and hold their own pack memorial when he returned. Hesitantly, I had asked him when that would be, but he had yet to decide. Secretly, I was glad. I slept even worse when he wasn't with me and that was saying something.

I knew it was my minds way of processing everything, but my dreams were too painful to bear - explosions, screams, and intruding hands with blood red eyes. Each time I tried to think of something else, dead faces flashed before my eyes. I could barely handle it some nights.

Tired, I used the drive home as an opportunity to rest my eyes. I sat in the back, next to Sammy in her car seat, with a blanket wrapped around me. We drifted in and out of sleep together, but I didn't get very far. After an hour Sammy had gotten cranky and we had to stop several times for me to feed and change her. Somehow I had ended up holding the baby, literally.

When we arrived home, the Res' looked just how we had left it. I didn't know what I'd been expecting, but the trees that flew past us looked just as old and green, the trails leading to houses just as worn, and chipped paint and broken tiles still scattered each home. Nothing had changed, but it felt emptier and colder than it ever had. Even the waves crashed thunderously along the coast as if it could sense four souls had been stolen from us.

Turning away from the window, I glanced down at Sammy. Our first stop was going to be difficult for all of us and as we pulled up in the drive way of an old house, Seth cut the engine. It was raining and the car soon started to steam up with our breath as we all sat there staring at the front door. Eventually, an old woman opened the front door. Her shoulders were sagged and she clung to the shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Seth looked at me. "Leah, I can go if you want."

I shook my head and unclipped Sammy from the car seat. "It's all right, Seth. I need to do this."

Grabbing an umbrella from the floor, I sheltered Sammy and got out of the car. As I walked towards the woman, her hand covered her mouth and tears fell at the sight of us.

I shifted the baby gently in my arms. "Sammy, meet your Grandma."

From there, Sam's mother invited me inside. We sat and talked and cried together before settling Sammy down to sleep. I kissed the little girl goodbye and promised I'd see them both tomorrow.

When I got in the truck I started to cry hard. Seth and Cris looked at me in concern, but I waved them off. Leaving Sammy had upset me more than I had been prepared for. I knew it was only for one night, but I had spent the last week with the special little girl.

Without Sammy, the final part of our trip passed even slower and by the time we pulled up at ours we were all shattered. We left Carlisle's car in the middle of the drive and went inside. It felt like I hadn't been home in months.

The next morning, I woke at dawn remembering it was the day of the funerals. A heavy sadness struck me. Turning over, I distracted myself by watching Cris sleep. I knew I was so lucky to have him and the love that I felt for him had kept me going. I leant over and kissed his lips. He smiled against me. Damn, light sleeper.

We hadn't been physical since I was kidnapped, but I realised as I kissed him just how important it was for us to remember to love as it was to mourn. I gently lifted myself on top of him and he deepened the kiss, shifting beneath me and waking fully. As we kissed and touched, his hips arched up against me. From there on, clothes were lost, hands quickly wandered, and before too long they were replaced with a more filing part of Cris's body. As soon as we were connected our pace slowed dramatically. I remained on top, but without speaking we both knew we wanted to feel each other and revel in the moment. We took it slow, excruciatingly so, whispering words of love among gentle sighs and moans, which gradually lead to an intense climax.

We spent the remainder of the morning clinging to each other until it was time to face the world. We showered together and helped each other dress. I felt stronger knowing he was by my side.

The funerals themselves were more horrible than I could have ever imagined. They followed one after the other, and I was drained by the end of it. From the church we were moved on to the community hall for the wake, but that was even worse. It reminded me of my father's funeral with people offering their families useless words of condolences. I felt angry. They didn't know how or why they really died and they never would. In the end, the only thing that got me through the day was spending some time with Sammy, but even that ended too soon.

As the days wore on, I tried to regain some of my life and take on more practical tasks. Quil's house was the start. We joined Embry and him and helped clear the wreckage and rebuild it. It felt good to be doing something productive together.

Eventually, I received the letter I had been dreading. I was being called to a lawyer's office in Forks for a reading of Sam and Emily's will. I hadn't expected to be called in, but I was glad I'd finally know what was happening with Sammy. A part of me hoped she stayed on the reservation with Sam's mum, rather than going to Makah with Emily's.

When the day finally came, I found myself sitting nervously in the overly clean reception area of a legal practice. Cris and Seth had come with me for support. When I was finally called into an office, I was introduced to an old Quileute man in a blue suit, who confirmed himself to be the Uley's lawyer.

After some formalities and strange questions about my life, work, and living arrangements he looked at me nervously. "Sam and Emily were very specific about the guardianship of their child. They came to me some months ago wanting to make sure there was a will in place, should anything happen. There were several options as you know. Both grandmothers would be suitable custodians, but their ages proved a concern and Emily and Sam already had you in mind."

"Me?" I wasn't expecting that. "What the hell do I know about a baby?"

The lawyer didn't look surprised by my outburst. "Miss Clearwater, I know this might come as a shock to you, which is why you aren't expected to make a decision now. Samantha can remain in her grandmother's care until more permanent arrangements are agreed. If you decide to say yes, it's a big responsibility. It's a child. There will be some funding from the Uley's estate, but essentially her care will fall upon her guardian."

I sighed. "I just don't understand why they would pick me."

He smiled. "I've known the Uley family a long time. Sam and Emily were always so certain about the things they wanted. There was never any doubt in their minds they wanted you as their child's guardian. They both expressed what a strong and loving person you were. The care you have taken of Samantha so far confirms just that. If you're in any more doubt, they left you this. I think it would be best you think on the matter and contact me when you reach your decision."

The man gave me a letter. My hand shook as I gripped it and swiftly left. Cris and Seth were waiting for me outside like they promised, so I tucked the letter in my bag hiding it until later. On the drive home I told them what had been said in the room and neither was surprised. I still was and the letter was burning a hole in my mind.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer; I needed to read it and alone. After asking the guys to drop me off at the beach, I decided to take a walk. I found our old bonfire circle and sat down on the drift wood. The letter suddenly felt heavy in my hand. As I gently opened it, my tears were flowing before I read the first word.


	73. Family

EPILOGUE

Embry's POV

I knocked on the front door of the old Clearwater house. There was no immediate answer, so I waited patiently. After a few minutes the door opened, and I was greeted with Rebecca who hauled me inside by the collar of my crisp white shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily.

"I'm here to pick up my god daughters." I replied, fairly scared by Jake's sister who was glaring at me suspiciously.

She raised an eyebrow and poked me in the chest, "You're not working with them are you?"

I looked at her like the crazy person she was. Thankfully, she seemed to realise her rather intimidating stance and took a step back. It was clear why she and Leah got along so well.

"Sorry. It's just both Cris and Leah are determined to see each other before the wedding. They're sneakier than my kids. I thought teenagers were bad!"

I couldn't help but laugh; Leah never was one for tradition. It had taken us hours of nagging alone to convince her to hold the wedding here. It was worth it though; to have the whole pack together and give her an official send off was important.

I'd like to say it was only because we would use any excuse for a party, but truthfully, we had all grown up a lot, and Leah had come to mean something to all of us. Whether be it as a friend, an alpha, a sister, an ally, or even a bitch, she had impacted each of our lives for the better.

It was shameful in some ways, but no one had ever anticipated the hole she would leave behind in the packs when she moved to Barrow and promoted me to alpha. Everything she was had changed and the bitter harpy of La Push was now nothing but a memory. Instead, Leah was now many other things; the one most important to her though was being a mother.

It was impossible not to look back at the years and ponder my old crush on Leah. These days, I was so glad that it was all it ever amounted to - her and Cris fit perfectly. Besides, I loved my wife with all my heart.

Rebecca sighed and drew my attention back to her. She seemed satisfied that I wasn't an accomplice in Leah's plan and tottered off to the kitchen. I chuckled; her movement was restricted by the long, pastel green bridesmaid dress she was wearing and the ridiculously high heels.

In all my years, I would never understand why women wore such uncomfortable looking clothes. Sure, they looked nice to start with, but at the end of the evening they looked totally un-sexy limping home with blisters on their feet.

My trail of thought was suddenly lost as a little voice met my ears. "Embwy!"

A cute little girl came skipping towards me calling my name excitedly. She wore a summer dress, which matched Rebecca's, and her raven black hair was for once in a tidy plait instead of falling in wild curls around her face. She was tall for a three year old, which she got from Cris, but facially Sue was the spitting image of Leah.

"Hey Sue, you look real pretty." I said and rubbed her head as she reached me.

She giggled in response and grabbed my hand to drag me over to the table. I happily sat down next to her so that she could show me her most recent drawings.

I can still remember the day Leah and Cris announced her pregnancy. They and Sammy had come down to visit and it was during a pack dinner at Seth's that they told us the good news.

We were all surprised; after all, we knew Leah's history. It was then she confessed that she'd been undergoing treatment and tests with Carlisle, inspired by Joham's mad science theories. It seemed that in the darkness of those days, Leah had at least gained something.

Most surprising of all, or maybe unsurprising, was that Seth and I had spent a lot of time with Leah during the pregnancy; she wanted us near. Perhaps it was a pack thing.

Amusingly, Cris had started to get irritated by our constant visits to Alaska and the almost permanent residence in their spare room. I knew it wasn't jealousy, but more the fact that we seemed to always interrupt their alone time - something that I promise was completely accidental. Trust me; catching your friends at it in their own kitchen was extremely embarrassing.

Anyway, five months after that, little Sue came into the world and no, I didn't imprint. No one did. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

I should have known with Leah to always expect the unexpected. After the birth of Sue, we got talking openly about imprinting. She admitted that she still thought about it sometimes, but she never worried anymore. Her kids were her world. Cris was her equal. It shouldn't be any other way.

In return, I asked her if this meant she still worried about Cris imprinting, but she simply shook her head and smiled saying that whatever happened was meant to be. She was willing to trust in that. Besides, Cris wasn't Sam or Jake and she wasn't going to waste her life scared of loving him.

It was silly to think she had changed so much, but it was the truth, and it was all because of Cris. Sadly, we had all been so self-obsessed back then that we failed to look past her tough exterior, or tolerate her bad mood long enough to see why she was actually so bitter. Cris deserved to be the one who got to marry her and lay by her every night. Although no one envied him her tongue lashings or feisty moods. I said she'd changed - not had a personality transplant; there was a big difference.

"That's really beautiful, Sue." I said as the little girl showed me her last drawing; it was of her mummy, or at least a squiggle that I think was her mummy.

As I spoke, I noticed Rebecca watching me out of the corner of her eye. She was still kept on the outside when it came to the pack. Therefore she didn't quite understand why we all still looked so young and were so closely bonded.

"So where are Sammy and your three?" I asked, realising I couldn't hear any more kids in the house, although I could hear Leah pacing impatiently upstairs.

"Rachel and Paul came by and Sammy wanted to go with them and see her dad. My three stayed with my husband last night." She was checking over the bride's bouquet of white lilies as she answered.

"Ok. Well, if you're all good here. I'll take Sue over to the church and await the arrival of the blushing bride." I pushed my chair back, and Sue, smiling, followed suit.

"Yeah, everything's good to go; I'm just waiting on Leah now. She's been up there ages." Rebecca rolled her eyes, knowing better than to try and rush her.

"Cool. You ready then, Susie?" I offered her my hand, but she held out her arms to be picked up. Unable to refuse, I lifted her up and perched her barely noticeable weight on my hip.

"Thank you Embwy." She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rebecca was shooing us out of the kitchen seconds later, and we had just made it to the front door when I heard the bride descending the stairs.

I felt my breath disappear as she came into full view. "Wow. Leah, Cris is one lucky guy."

Leah gave me the same smile Sue had shown me only minutes earlier, and then gave her daughter a little wink.

Sue was delighted and squealed excitedly while waving at her mother as we left.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I looked across from the front Pew at Cris and gave him an encouraging thumbs up; he was waiting anxiously for his bride. He had no reason to be nervous though, Leah loved him and nothing would keep her away from this church – I knew that and everyone else did too.

I felt my wife vibrate with laughter next to me; even after all these years I was aware of every movement she made. I looked at the church again remembering our own wedding. Hell, who was I kidding - I was imprinted and I was still scared to hell waiting for Nessie to walk down the aisle.

My best man had of course been a choice between Embry, Quil and Seth. It was an impossible decision to make so I asked them all in the end. Luckily, Cris didn't have that problem and Corey had been the obvious choice. Nevertheless, on the front bench behind him sat his pack and their tribal elders.

Looking further back, on the bench behind the Barrow lot sat the young La Push pack, along with their imprints and a few of their very young children. They were then followed by our old tribal council.

On the front bench on Leah's side of the church sat me and my wife. Then next to her was, Seth, Rosalie, Jamie and Megan.

I sighed, Megan had so far been muttering continuously to Nessie for the last ten minutes about Seth. Being a half breed, she had just reached maturity and was now looking at Seth differently. It was all a little awkward and I scoffed. That was his problem to deal with.

Rose was trying to ignore their chatter and Jamie had head phones in. I glanced back at Rose; she still had good days and bad days. Megan and Jamie had given her something to exist for after Emmett and together they had all flourished. She caught my eye and smiled. I guessed today was a good day.

Blocking out Megan's gossiping, I looked further up the bench. There was a space left next to her for Seth, and then next to him sat Megan's best friend Claire. Being technically the same age, and living in our supernatural world, they had bonded and were now inseparable.

Quil was by Claire's side and I grinned to myself as I realised they were holding hands, although be it nervously. It was progress and a strange transition, but she was an adult now and had been crushing on him for years.

Finally, at the end of our bench sat Embry. He and Quil were gossiping just as much as the girls were.

Suddenly, Megan's voice cut out and I glanced over my shoulder to see Rosalie hushing her. The remaining Cullen's and Tanya's clan had come today despite the sunshine and of course taken up the whole bench behind me and Nessie. It seemed that the fight with Joham had at least healed a lot of rifts and united us all. Edward hadn't come though; he'd apologised, but confessed he couldn't face a wedding.

Things had been hard after Bella died. Edward was a shell for the first few months. Gradually, he came out of it, but things were never the same again. Emmett had also left just as big a hole. It never felt right to leave them after that, so Nessie and I had kept Denali as our permanent home. We had still moved away for Nessie's schooling, but returned regularly. It was also a central point for the packs to all meet.

Finally, completing the church sat the remaining guests at the back. They included Rebecca's family, plus the two latest council members – the no longer phasing Jared and Paul. Their imprints also accompanied them. Kim sat quietly holding their baby boy and a heavily pregnant and sweating Rachel leaned against Paul. I had to say, my sister looked very irritated, but to give her credit she was here, the bridges had been mended a long time ago.

All of a sudden, people started shuffling in their seats as a soft song began playing quietly in the background. Within seconds, Sammy and Sue had nervously appeared in the church doorway and started to slowly shuffle their way down the aisle, dropping white petals out of the basket that Sammy held. The little girl was every bit the daughter of Sam and Emily, while Sue reflected Leah and Cris. Both children were incredibly pretty though and their matching green dresses and plaited hair suited them perfectly. I was proud to see Rebecca walk in next. Her pace was more timed than the girls and she held a single white lily. Somehow, Leah had turned out to be the only person she would come back for. It was something that was a sore point between the twins, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I was just pleased my sisters were happy and was going to enjoy having them both with me for as long as I could.

Rebecca eventually reached the top of the aisle and gave Cris the biggest grin ever. She then took up her position and guided Sammy and Sue to the left hand side with her.

The next thing I heard was several gasps and I was just in time to see Leah step into the aisle. Seth was accompanying her and wore a black Armani suit - a present from Rosalie. He held her arm proudly and looked to be close to tears.

Leah, herself was breathtaking. She wore a stunning, yet utterly simple, white strapless dress that flowed perfectly over her toned body. Her jet black hair was wavy and fell over her left shoulder and she had long silver drop earrings in, with a matching necklace. She wore no veil or tiara, just a small lily tucked into her hair above her ear, which matched the bouquet she carried.

Slowly, Seth began to lead her up the aisle. As he did, the sunlight from the door followed them, making her glow even more if possible. I tried not to laugh out loud as I saw Alice basically sit on Jasper to avoid being caught in its rays.

My eyes gradually tore themselves from Leah and found their way to Cris. He was looking at Leah with nothing but love and adoration. Clearly, he was the happiest man alive, and who could blame him when faced with the chance to see those gorgeous brown eyes for forever.

After what felt like forever, or maybe not long enough, the bride reached her groom. Then, with a lot of smiles, Seth placed Leah's hand in Cris', kissed her lightly on the cheek, and stepped back, taking his seat next to Megan.

The minister began shortly after; "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Corey POV

"...And I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister finished.

I let out a whoop as my brother kissed his wife lovingly. I couldn't be happier for him; I loved Leah, the whole pack did.

When they broke apart, I chuckled as they struggled to take their eyes off each other. Eventually, they pulled away and Leah turned to her children who ran into her arms as she crouched to receive them. I watched as Sammy stroked her mother's face and told her how happy she was. Cris meanwhile had picked up little Sue and as a family, they walked out of the church together with a round of cheers, howls, and applause.

As soon as they were outside, I opened a side door and gestured for everyone to exit that way.

Cris had spoken with me and Embry and already asked us to do this and also hang back for the girls. The newlyweds would then meet us all at the reception.

Once the guests had left, Embry and I slowly walked around to the front of the church. We could easily see the family ahead in the cemetery. I could even see when Leah took the flower from her hair and laid it on the joint grave. I knew they were visiting Emily and Sam because I caught short pieces of her words, thanking them for Sammy and talking of the things they were missing.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was a sensitive subject for everyone. The little girl understood that her parents were dead, but Leah was the only mother she had ever known so she was still making sense of it. I can still remember how hard it had been for Leah to accept that she was her mother, more so than Sammy. When Sammy started to learn to talk, Leah continuously tried to get her to say her name. We had all been at her house when it happened, except it wasn't what she had expected...

_"Come on, Baby Girl, say Leah." Leah pleaded._

_Cris laughed behind her. "She'll say it when's she's ready."_

_Leah glared at him and continued. "Lee-ahh." she repeated to the giggling little girl._

_Sammy continued laughing, and Leah relented and started to push herself off the floor._

_"Momma." _

_The whole room froze. _

_Sammy's arms flailed in the air gesturing for Leah to pick her up._

_"Momma." she repeated._

_Leah looked grief stricken. "Oh, Sammy. I'm not your Momma, I'm Leah."_

_Sammy was undeterred. "Momma."_

_Cris joined them on the floor as Leah started to cry. Sammy looked confused and her bottom lip trembled. _

_He picked her up. "It's ok, Sammy. Your Momma's just happy."_

_Leah sobbed softly. "How can I be happy she thinks I'm her mother? Emily..."_

_Cris stroked Leah's face with his other hand. "Leah, don't you realise? You're her mother too."_

_Leah cried harder, but through the tears she nodded and finally smiled._

We continued to wait patiently, making small talk between us. After a while, I noticed movement and Cris stroked his wife's back and whispered something to her. Leah nodded in agreement and a second later he was leading the girls towards me and Embry.

"Hey guys. Can you take the girls ahead like we talked about? Leah just needs a minute." Cris asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is she ok?" I nodded up towards Leah.

"She'll be fine. It's just important to her to remember them today." Cris replied, brushing down his suit. He then kissed the girls on the head; "I'll see you two in a little while. Be good for the guys."

* * *

Paul POV

I was so glad to be out of the hot church and sitting on the beach. We were awaiting the arrival of the bride and groom before we headed up into the community hall for the reception and I was taking in the sea air.

Rachel was sat next to me on some old drift wood. She was barefoot, having thrown her shoes off on arrival - apparently, her feet were swelling. At least for now, she was reasonably content and I rubbed her back soothingly.

As much as I loved the woman, I didn't particularly love her pregnant.

Sure, I was looking forward to when junior arrived, but her mood swings were killing me. I can still remember how bad Emily was and the time I had to duck a plate that she threw at me. But Jesus, that was nothing compared to a Rachel fit.

Like I said though, currently, she was happy. Her sister, nieces and nephew had joined her and she seemed comfortable, so I took the opportunity to escape her side and see my old pack.

It was odd not phasing anymore. Although I was now part of the council, a big part of me missed it. I wouldn't want to do it again though; I had already noticed that since I stopped I wasn't so volatile and I didn't get half as wound up about things. Maybe being a wolf hadn't always brought out the best in me.

I made my way over to wind the cubs up. It didn't matter how old they got, they would always be cubs to me. I was half way over to their spot on the beach, when I saw that Leah and Cris had arrived in the car park and people were greeting them. I guessed it was better to get it over with and diverted my path towards them.

I waited for the crowds of well wishers to disperse before I approached; "Hey guys, I just wanted to say congratulations." I said pleasantly and held my hand out to Cris.

He took it without hesitation and thanked me enthusiastically - the guy was on cloud nine.

Next, Leah and I just looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of protocol. "Err..." was all I managed to say.

She laughed; it was a sound that had taken me a long time to get used to, but it was pleasing to my ears.

"Paul, it's ok. Go eat or do something stupid." She chuckled again, her smile unable to get any bigger.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. Much to her surprise, and possibly mine, I hugged her extremely quickly before turning tail.

Hell, Leah had always been a pain in my arse, but we were pack after all.

* * *

Seth POV

The best man's speech was over and it was quite a thing to follow!

Corey had been sure to pull out some great one-liners and stories about Cris that made everyone laugh, but most importantly it had ended with heart felt feeling.

I took a deep breath and stood up from the top table, while tapping my glass with my spoon. The attention of the room was suddenly on me, and Leah was shrinking as far down into her chair as possible. Cris was by her side and chuckling at his bride's embarrassment.

"Well, I don't think I'm the only one here who's glad Leah finally found someone to keep her in check."

I paused to await my sister's signature scowl and right on cue it arrived. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Seriously though, it would be easy for me to stand her and make jokes. But instead, I would like to use the opportunity to talk about love and friendship and most importantly, family.

As you all know, Leah is my big sister, but less well known, is that she's also my inspiration and best friend.

It's never mattered how dark things were, Leah has always fought her way through life with a courage and strength that I admire. And even though we have all been on the receiving end of her wrath, we have also seen just how big her heart is.

It seems only fitting therefore, that she has chosen a partner whose spirit and values match hers in equal measure.

It's sad, but in a perfect world, our parents would have been the ones proudly standing here making this speech, but that's the thing about the world - it's not perfect. I think that Leah and Cris would both agree that if it was, they would never have met.

That is something alone that should make us re-evaluate life and look at what we have. I for one have learnt from Leah and Cris that it's ok if love doesn't run smoothly. It's more important for us to find someone who completes us whatever happens in life, someone who is a lover and a friend and will stand by your side each day, whatever the weather."

I took a moment to pause and look at Leah and Cris. Cris' arm was wrapped around her, as they both looked up at me smiling.

"As you both know though, your union is not only a joining of your individual lives, with it come other responsibilities. Your marriage signifies a binding of our tribes, our history and our combined future.

Cris, you are now my brother in every way possible and for this very reason I entrust you with my sister's heart. I have no doubt you will make her very happy. You are already the father of her two beautiful children and are the reason she sits here smiling today.

I love you both, and with that, I offer my sincerest congratulations and would like to propose a toast – to the happy couple!"

I raised my champagne towards the bride and groom as I finished.

"To the happy couple!" People repeated around the room and clinked glasses.

I looked to Leah once again silently questioning if my speech was ok.

In response, she put her hand on mine and mouthed "I love you" while nodding sincerely.

* * *

Leah POV

Wow, Seth had said his bit. He had taken my father's position today and hadn't faltered once. It was now my turn to say something. Whether traditional or not, I didn't care – this was my wedding.

"Hi. As you know, I wasn't keen on the idea of a traditional wedding, but I'm glad my friends wouldn't let me have my way for once because having you all here has meant more to me than I could have ever realised. Now, I know I'm not the easiest person to live with,"

Jake coughed sarcastically from a nearby table and Nessie elbowed him; I smiled.

"I've not always been the most approachable or calmest person around, but over the years I like to think I've mellowed. Everyone here knows what I was like before, and Cris has helped me to be a better person than that. He has been my rock through some of the hardest parts of my life and never asked for anything in return."

I paused and smiled at Cris, and then at Sue, who was sitting on Embry's lap picking at his dinner. Sammy was next to her, and both she and Corey were grinning at me. I looked back to Cris.

"I love you Cris, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I know that our absent friends and family would have loved you just as much. You are my home, my heart, and now my husband. I would like to propose my own toast – to Cris."

I raised my glass and the rest of the room copied me. Sitting back down, Cris stroked my face and kissed me passionately.

"You get more amazing every minute." He said, pecking the tip of my nose.

* * *

Cris POV

After the food and speeches, the band started to play signifying our first dance. I had to hand it to Alice, she had arranged the reception brilliantly; it was the Cullen's gift to us. I stood up and held my hand out to Leah, asking her to dance. She looked up at me and placed her hand in mine allowing me to lead her on to the dance floor.

As we reached the wooden area under the spot light, I spun her round and caught her in my arms. She laughed her exuberant laugh as her eyes met mine and I pulled here close as we started to move slowly to the beat. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and bent head down so I could speak in her ear. "Did I tell you how stunning you look?"

"Yes, several times." I heard her reply as she laid her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.

"Just making sure, Wifey." I smiled.

She perked her head up and scowled at me; "Wifey? That better not be your new name for me."

"Why not? I like it." I grinned, knowing the buttons to press.

She growled at me in response, before chuckling lightly, all the while we continued to sway in tune.

"Leah?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes showing nothing but love and trust. I could still remember when they used to look empty, but they were different eyes now.

I brought a hand up and placed it on her heart; "This is it now; me and you forever." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"And the kids." She added as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, and Sue and Sammy." I agreed leaning into to kiss my wife – my wife - _Leah_ was my wife. My heart swelled at the realisation; it was still sinking in.

"And one more." She whispered, her eyes shining even brighter if possible.

"What? You're not?" I was stunned and stopped dancing.

"Yeah. Carlisle, called this morning. Congratulations, Daddy." She said and kissed me.

I pulled back, still amazed; "Just when I thought, this day couldn't get any better." I leaned back in and this time our kiss consumed us.

I lost track of the song, even of us dancing. I was kissing my beautiful wife, the mother of my children and my soul mate. I loved her completely, with everything I had and she had chosen me in return.

I thought back to all those years ago, when I first left Barrow to investigate the possibility of other skin walkers.

I suddenly realised that every choice and decision in my life had been leading up to this very moment. Imprinting may have wrecked havoc in La Push and broken my Leah, but fate and destiny had a bigger plan for us.

It was clear now, and in that moment I stopped kissing her and really looked into her eyes. I finally comprehended all that was and all that would be, and as I looked into their brown depths, searching out her soul I realised that even without imprinting, I was bound to her forever.

I knew she felt it to, because she just smiled at me before leaning in to kiss me once again.

* * *

**x-x-x-****x-x-x-****x-x-x-****x-x-x-****x-x**

* * *

**AN**

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Every single email I've got has made me giddy and meant so much. As someone that had never wrote anything publicly before I was terrified to start with. Everyone who writes on this site puts so much into their work and sharing it is quite daunting, still you guys have been great and even when highlighting areas for improvement it's been done in a nice way that has helped me. For this reason, I like to think I'll find the time to go back someday and go over the earlier chapters and improve them.

I'd also like to thank the beta's that have helped me along the way one final time, especially dontcallmeleelee and Khyharah who have both helped me finish this story.

It's scary to think it's taken three years to get here. I've spent countless hours on this story, with music as my biggest inspiration. I even created my own soundtrack for the story. The final chapter was wrote with Christina Perri, A Thousand Years on repeat. I loved the song, despite it already being twilight associated and for me it just finished it off.

The epilogue does happen to be one of my favourite chapters, mainly because it's so far from the angst at the start, which I did enjoy writing just as much. Over all though, my favourite chapters probably been the Burning of Barrow. I'd love to hear if anyone else had a favourite.

So, I guess that's it. I'm really sad to leave Leah and Cris behind, but I don't feel that there's room for a sequel and I'm pretty satisfied where they ended up, I just hope you guys were too.

I will aim to continue with my other stories, but for now I'm trying to write my own original fiction novel for myself. I want to try something different with my own characters and there's a crazy little daydream idea I've had in my head for years, which until I started writing didn't even realise was a story. I'll still be around though, I think my life would be too empty without writing.

Finally, don't be shy... I'd love to hear your thoughts and farewells to Leah and Cris.

Ellie82 xxx


End file.
